L'incorrigible attraction
by patmol25
Summary: Harry Potter, 18 ans, fils de bonne famille entre à l'université et s'attend à tout. Sauf à voir sa vie bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, mystérieux trentenaire millionnaire. Mais Tom ne cache t-il pas une vérité plus sordide et violente bien loin des valeurs de Harry? Une incorrigible attraction où Harry va devoir choisir entre le bien et l'amour. UA-sans magie- HP/TJ
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire intitulée L'incorrigible attraction _._ Je vous la livre avec une certaine angoisse car je m'essaie ici à un nouveau style, davantage centré sur la relation amoureuse entre deux personnages. En l'occurrence, Tom et Harry. Un couple "traditionnel" dans le monde des fanfictions mais j'espère que l'angle sous lequel je vais amener leur relation et ce qu'il va se passer entre eux va vous faire apprécier cette histoire. Certains éléments de l'histoire original ne sont pas conservés (au-delà de la magie bien sûr puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA sans magie ^^)

Je l'ai rédigé en deux mois environ et 36 chapitres sont déjà écrits. Il m'en reste environ 6 / 7 à écrire, donc vous aurez l'intégralité de cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas. **Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine tous les mercredis**. Mes deux autres fanfictions (Un pas de côté et Être une famille) ne seront pas impactées dans leur publication puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux terminées.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre qui place surtout le décor, le contexte et les personnages. Chaque review est une récompense et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire l'histoire et à donner votre avis dessus. Je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre chaque fois ( sauf cas exceptionnel ).

Je remercie Miss Khay, très sincèrement. Comme toujours, elle fut ma première lectrice et ma première conseillère pour ce projet.

A mercredi prochain et bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

 _L'incorrigible attraction_

Chapitre 1

« Prêt fiston ? »

Harry Potter, dix huit ans, tourna un regard tourmenté vers son père. James Potter l'observait dans un mélange de sollicitude et d'amusement perturbant. Le jeune adulte fut une nouvelle fois frappé par sa ressemblance avec lui. Tous les deux arboraient les mêmes cheveux noirs jais complètement ébouriffés et incapables de se discipliner. Tant le père que le fils était de carrure moyenne même si Harry avait un côté davantage androgyne. Leur nez fin accueillait une paire de lunettes pour compenser leur vue déplorable. Leurs yeux étaient la principale différence marquante au niveau du visage. Ceux de James étaient marrons alors que son fils avait hérité du regard émeraude absolument renversant de sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans.

« Pas trop le choix, » croassa le jeune homme.

Harry agrémenta sa réponse d'un faible sourire, incapable d'étirer davantage ses lèvres avant de reporter son regard sur l'énorme bâtiment devant lequel son père s'était garé. L'Université de Westminster, en plein cœur de Regent Street dans le quartier du West End à Londres, se dressait devant eux. L'architecture était époustouflante. Les bâtiments croulaient sous les décors creusés à même la pierre dont les ancêtres britanniques étaient particulièrement friands.

Harry adorait ce style très ancien qui se rapprochait des détails appliqués pour les églises. Depuis longtemps, il avait su que c'était précisément dans cette université qu'il voulait réaliser ses études supérieures après l'école secondaire. Il se souvenait de la première fois où sa mère, lors d'une promenade à Regent's Park, avait fait un crochet pour lui montrer la beauté du bâtiment de cette université. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés à l'intérieur, se contentant de profiter de la façade principale de la bâtisse.

Sans même savoir qu'un campus aussi grand qu'un village se dissimulait derrière ces murs, Harry, alors enfant, était resté bouche-bée devant l'architecture magistrale et avait assuré à sa mère que c'était ici qu'il irait à l'université. Lily avait rit, amusée et attendrie par son enthousiasme face au lieu. Finalement, Harry n'avait jamais abandonné cette idée et il avait tout fait pour y parvenir et deux mois plus tôt, il avait décroché ses A-Levels avec des notes plus que correctes à la grande fierté de ses parents.

Et maintenant, il était fin prêt à entamer ses études dans le domaine des médias et de la communication. Le 1er septembre était arrivé et tous les premiers années étaient attendus à 9H00 pour lancer officiellement cette rentrée scolaire. L'afflux de jeunes étudiants au regard quelque peu craintif devant l'entrée révélait d'ailleurs que les vacances étaient belles et bien terminées.

Harry sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine avec force. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean puis se racla la gorge bruyamment. Même s'il avait attendu et anticipé ce moment pendant des mois, imaginant son entrée dans le monde des « grands », faire soudainement face au campus qui allait l'accueillir pendant les cinq prochaines années lui tordait l'estomac dans tous les sens.

Son téléphone émit un signal sonore qui cassa le silence dans l'habitacle. Harry farfouilla dans la poche avant de son sac à dos bleu marine et extirpa le mobile. Il ouvrit le SMS reçu à l'instant et poussa un soupir soulagé en le rangeant de nouveau dans son sac. Il tourna la tête vers son père et sourit avec un peu plus de confiance.

« Bon, j'y vais. Ron vient d'arriver. Il m'attend dans la cour intérieure, » déclara t-il fébrilement. « Hermione ne doit pas être loin non plus. Elle est probablement là depuis l'aube. »

À son grand embarras, James paraissait ému et ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Merde. Il n'allait quand même pas rendre la situation encore plus gênante ? Harry roula des yeux pour masquer son malaise mais il fut secrètement soulagé que l'homme ait insisté pour le déposer à l'université pour son premier jour. Par la suite, il prendrait le métro chaque jour pour rejoindre le campus mais James voulait marquer ce premier jour. Il s'était assuré de pouvoir arriver plus tard au commissariat central de Londres dans lequel il tenait le grade de commissaire. Harry avait râlé entre ses dents, rappelant ainsi qu'il avait atteint sa majorité un mois plus tôt mais son père était resté sourd à ses protestations, en proie à une vive excitation.

« Passe une bonne journée. Envoie un message dans la matinée à ta mère pour la rassurer, » conseilla James en lui flanquant une tape dans le dos. « Elle était dans tous ses états ce matin en partant au cabinet. »

Lily Potter était avocate dans un cabinet londonien de grande renommée. Avec les années, elle s'était constituée une solide réputation et les dossiers les plus épineux ne l'effrayaient jamais. Son amour pour la justice faisait d'elle une travailleuse acharnée et les clients en ressortaient toujours satisfaits, vainqueurs ou non mais avec la certitude d'avoir été accompagnés jusqu'au bout par leur avocate.

Harry acquiesça en gloussant. La veille au soir, sa mère était quasiment plus inquiète que lui en songeant à sa première rentrée universitaire. Harry avait finit par la rembarrer sèchement quand ses conseils et son flot de parole ininterrompu avait commencé à l'angoisser plus que de raison. Elle s'était par la suite tarie en excuse avant de manquer de fondre en larmes en le voyant préparer son sac.

Bref. Lily Potter était une femme acharnée au tribunal mais sa grande sensibilité était parfois difficile à gérer tant pour son fils que pour son mari. Ceux-ci échangèrent d'ailleurs un sourire entendu comme si leurs pensées se croisaient. La main sur la poignée de la voiture, Harry prit une dernière inspiration puis ouvrit la porte et quitta le véhicule.

« A ce soir. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer. J'ignore combien de temps je vais passer à mon stage aujourd'hui, » rappela Harry en grimaçant. « Ne m'attendez pas pour manger si je rentre trop tard ! »

« Bonne journée, mon grand, » répondit James en lui faisant un petit geste de la main et Harry lâcha la porte pour la claquer. « Hé ! Harry ! »

Le jeune homme rattrapa la portière et passa sa tête dans l'interstice pour écouter son père. L'homme passa une main fébrile sur le bas de son menton avant de lui adresser un sourire maladroit. Harry fut secrètement amusé de le voir si mal à l'aise. James Potter n'était clairement pas l'homme le plus à l'aise avec ses émotions et pour les verbaliser.

« Profite en bien. »

Quand Harry s'avança en direction de l'immense grille d'entrée qui le fit passer sous une voûte en pierre, il savait parfaitement que son père ne parlait pas uniquement de sa journée de rentrée. Mais bien de l'ensemble de son cycle universitaire. En profiter ? Il y comptait bien ! Il était si excité !

L'allée le fit gagner le cœur du campus composé d'un énorme espace vert encadré par des bâtiments en pierre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry pénétrait dans l'Université de Westminster. Il s'était présenté aux portes ouvertes pour en savoir davantage sur le campus puis au moment des inscriptions. Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'il foulait l'allée de cailloux blancs en tant qu'étudiant.

Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée et il ne fronça même pas les sourcils quand un étudiant aux cheveux blonds platine le bouscula sans formuler la moindre excuse à son égard. La foule était d'ailleurs dense même si le parc créé au cœur même de l'Université offrait un espace plutôt large. Harry sentit l'angoisse revenir avec force en constatant le nombre d'étudiants déjà réunis en petits groupes et l'inquiétude de paraître stupide en restant seul, planté comme un arbre au milieu de l'allée le gagna.

« Ron ! Hermione ! » héla t-il soudainement avec soulagement.

Ses deux meilleurs amis se tenaient côte à côte et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans sa direction. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie en observant la silhouette dégingandée de Ronald Weasley. Le rouquin faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et l'ensemble de son corps était tout en muscle. Son visage était constellé de tâche de rousseur et ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par la chaleur inhabituelle de ce 1er septembre. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon large, il lui adressa un sourire franc et – Harry en était certain – soulagé.

Ce soulagement était certainement lié à l'anxiété émanant de Hermione Granger, leur meilleure amie. C'était une jolie jeune femme aux traits fins. À peine maquillée, ses cheveux bruns étaient bouclés avec élégance. Harry se souvenait de son choc quand, à seize ans et pour la première fois, Hermione avait décidé de faire quelque chose de sa masse de cheveux touffue. Sa cousine lui avait redessiné des boucles dynamiques avec un fer à boucler et depuis, Hermione ne quittait plus cet accessoire.

Hermione Granger était l'archétype de la bonne élève. Bien sûr, elle était toujours la première de la classe mais elle était également la première à lever la main pour répondre à une question. Elle s'évertuait à lire _tous_ les bouquins recommandés – et donc non obligatoires – par les enseignants. Elle parvenait toujours à finir ses devoirs avec plusieurs jours d'avance et elle n'avait donc jamais connu l'angoisse et l'effervescence des « devoirs de dernière minute ». Malgré tout cela, la jeune femme vivait cette rentrée universitaire avec beaucoup d'angoisse car elle était incapable d'appréhender le monde scolaire sans une dose – complètement absurde aux yeux de Harry au vu de ses capacités – de stress et d'angoisse extrême.

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin, » lança t-elle.

Par souci, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas en retard : loin de là ! Il secoua sa montre sous le nez de la jeune fille pour le lui prouver mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de replonger le nez dans le guide d'accueil donné à tous les nouveaux étudiants après leur inscription à l'Université de Westminster au début du mois de juillet.

« Je suis sûr que tu le connais par cœur, » souffla Ron en secouant la tête. « Et en plus, il y a des panneaux partout pour nous indiquer de nous rendre dans le bâtiment B pour le discours du doyen de l'université. »

Harry sentit la joie exploser en lui en observant Hermione fusiller du regard le rouquin. Elle rangea néanmoins le livret dans son sac à dos et se détourna d'eux, le nez pointé en l'air. Leurs chamailleries étaient toujours un divertissement à elles seules pour Harry et, dans leur entourage, les paris commençaient à se faire pour savoir _quand_ ces deux crétins allaient enfin se rendre compte de leur attirance mutuelle.

Les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas en échangeant un regard de connivence. Ils pouffèrent quand la jeune fille, dotée d'un sixième sens, leur jeta un regard suspicieux par dessus son épaule. Ron, Hermione et lui étaient amis depuis leur première année d'école secondaire. Ils s'étaient trouvés, même si leur amitié avec Hermione avait mis plus longtemps à se former, et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Venir ensemble à l'université était une évidence même.

Neuf heures approchait et tous les nouveaux étudiants se dirigèrent tel un seul homme en direction du bâtiment B. Harry était soulagé d'entendre les nombreux murmures surexcités autour de lui. Lui-même avait envie de sautiller sur place tant sa joie était grande et en même temps, son inquiétude pour les prochains mois faisait battre son cœur de manière frénétique.

« C'est si grand, » souffla Hermione en pénétrant dans un des nombreux amphithéâtres du campus.

Soufflé par la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, Harry resta muet et observa autour de lui avec admiration. L'amphithéâtre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique si ce n'est qu'il semblait se trouvait dans une salle de cathédrale. La hauteur sous plafond était impressionnante. Les fenêtres étaient en réalité des vitraux. Devant l'immense tableau vert se tenait un large bureau en bois doté de plusieurs micros sur une estrade. Se dressait enfin le demi-cercle de sièges et de petites tablettes en bois qui pouvait accueillir pas moins de cinq cents étudiants.

« Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? » marmonna Ron.

Harry retint un grand éclat de rire tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Ron n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à l'école. Il avait obtenu ses A-Levels de justesse et il devait son entrée à l'Université de Westminster pour ses excellents résultats sportifs. Ron pratiquait du rugby depuis son plus jeune âge et son talent lui avait permis d'obtenir une bourse malgré son niveau scolaire très moyen. Il entrait à présent dans un cursus sportif dans l'espoir de pouvoir travailler dans ce milieu.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers puis s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la dixième allée, trouvant enfin trois places libres l'une à côté de l'autre. Hermione sortit aussitôt de son sac un cahier flambant neuf et une trousse remplie de stylos de couleurs, de surligneurs et de blancs correcteurs. Ron poussa un grognement nerveux en passant une main sur son visage et Harry adressa un sourire à l'étudiante qui prit place à côté de lui avec timidité.

L'effervescence dans l'amphithéâtre provoquait un brouhaha plutôt impressionnant et il fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour que tout le monde trouve une place. Les bruits de conversation s'arrêtèrent seulement quand la double porte de l'immense pièce se referma dans un claquement sec. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'estrade et Harry sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand des murmures perplexes s'élevèrent de part et d'autres.

« Quel bonheur de voir tant de jeunes étudiants fouler pour une nouvelle année le sol de l'Université de Westminster, » déclara le doyen après avoir allumé le micro, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore, doyen de l'université. »

La voix de l'homme était profonde et emprunte de sagesse. Mais le plus déroutant était son accoutrement. Le vieil homme était vêtu d'un pantalon fluide vert pomme et d'une large tunique, semblable à une robe, d'un bleu ciel. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sa barbe, toute aussi blanche, descendait jusqu'à sa taille. Ses yeux bleus étaient encerclés par des lunettes en forme de demie-lune et il balaya du regard l'ensemble des nouveaux étudiants avec intensité.

Harry connaissait plutôt bien Albus Dumbledore pour l'avoir rencontré à de nombreuses reprises dans un cadre personnel. L'homme était un ami proche de ses parents. Il connaissait James par les parents de celui-ci et Lily suite à ses études de droit à Westminster. Derrière son apparence loufoque, c'était un homme d'une grande intelligence qui, après des années à enseigner la philosophie, avait endossé le poste de doyen. Harry n'était plus étonné par son excentricité et il y avait quelque chose de très amusant à observer les réactions de ses camarades.

« Je vous accueille aujourd'hui en ayant la certitude que vous avez tous, quelque part en vous, construit une projection de ce que sera vos prochaines années parmi ces murs, » ajouta t-il en souriant. « Gardez bien à l'esprit cette image car quand vous ressortirez de Westminster, vous vous rendrez compte que toutes vos certitudes sur ces futures années se seront révélées bien loin de la vérité. Une seule chose est certaine : vous aurez changé et grandi. »

Le discours de bienvenue d'Albus Dumbledore ne fut en réalité que le début d'une longue succession d'allocutions et de rencontres. Harry, Ron et Hermione se quittèrent à contre cœur pour chacun rejoindre la spécialité choisie pour les études. Dans le bâtiment C consacré aux études dans les médias et la communication, Harry récupéra son emploi du temps du semestre, rencontra Filius Filius Flitwich, le responsable des premiers années, entendit parler avec une angoisse sourde de partiels puis visita avec ses cent autres camarades le bâtiment. À part des sourires timides, Harry n'échangea rien avec ces derniers tant ils étaient envahis par une horde de discours et d'informations à noter scrupuleusement.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin et il quitta le campus de Westminster la tête pleine d'une centaine de nouvelles informations. Ron avait été libéré plus tôt et Hermione, entamant un cursus de droit, était encore enfermée dans un amphithéâtre bondé pour une heure. Harry rejoignit à pied la station de métro d'Oxford Circus, l'esprit complètement embrumé par cette première journée passée à une vitesse hallucinante. Les cours commençaient le lendemain et l'angoisse de ne pas être capable de suivre le rythme, de s'habituer à l'espace immense, de ne pas se faire le moindre ami revint en lui avec force.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher réellement sur son inquiétude et, dix minutes après être monté dans le métro, il s'extirpa difficilement de la masse de voyageurs. Il regagna la terre ferme avec joie et se rappela soudainement de n'avoir envoyé aucun message à sa mère. En récupérant son téléphone, il sourit en notant que Lily s'était contrôlée en lui envoyant seulement trois messages depuis le début de la matinée. Il s'empressa de taper rapidement une réponse rassurante avant de s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment construit tout en verre.

Sa bouche s'assécha légèrement quand il leva la tête pour observer l'immense tour se dressant devant lui. Dans la City de Londres, ce genre de bâtiment était monnaie courante mais Harry n'avait guère l'habitude de les fréquenter. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner le courage nécessaire de traverser les portes automatiques menant à l'intérieur d'un hall immense. Il repéra facilement le bureau d'accueil et s'approcha à pas vifs, tentant de ne pas comparer sa tenue de jeune étudiant – jean, tee-shirt noir simple et converse – aux costards-cravates portés par tous les hommes autour de lui.

« Bonjour. »

La jeune femme d'accueil était penchée sur un immense registre, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage dans un rideau sombre. Au bout de quelques secondes désagréables, elle releva la tête et toisa Harry de haut en bas avant de froncer les sourcils. Harry se racla la gorge, peu enclin à se laisser intimider par celle-ci.

« Je suis le nouveau stagiaire de Lucius Malefoy, » ajouta t-il en constatant son silence. « Je commence aujourd'hui. »

Elle arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé de façon dubitative avant de soupirer silencieusement.

« Dix-huitième étage. »

Agacé, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier et il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs à la droite du hall. Son irritation s'envola pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'embarras en notant que l'immeuble disposait de pas moins de _cinq_ ascenseurs. Bon dieu ! Lequel devait-il prendre ? Son dilemme trouva vite réponse puisqu'il s'engouffra dans la première cabine qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

L'espace étroit était bondé en cette fin d'après-midi et Harry se retrouva rapidement coincé entre un homme au ventre bedonnant et le grand miroir collé contre la paroi. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son apparence et une grimace traversa ses traits. Il s'empressa de tenter de plaquer ses cheveux contre son crâne puis il lissa fébrilement ses vêtements.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au dix-huitième étage, Harry joua des coudes pour se retrouver dans un hall d'accueil décoré avec sobriété mais élégance. Tout était très moderne et luxueux. Harry se sentit décalé dans sa tenue très simple mais il s'efforça de ne pas se laisser manger par son inquiétude.

« Bonjour, » l'accueillit une jeune femme à la peau mate. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

L'accueil chaleureux acheva de faire disparaître ses dernières craintes et il s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Bonjour Madame, je suis Harry Potter. Je démarre un stage avec Mr Lucius Malefoy. »

« Bien sûr. Mr Malefoy vous attends. Suivez-moi, » indiqua t-elle joyeusement. « Je m'appelle Angelina Johnson au fait. On aura l'occasion de se parler régulièrement. »

Derrière le bureau ovale d'accueil s'ouvrait un large open-space dont la moitié des bureaux était vide à cette heure de la journée. Harry s'empressa de garder un sourire mécanique sur ses lèvres pour ne pas paraître impoli auprès de ses futurs collègues. Quand Angelina Johnson frappa contre une porte en bois au fond de l'open-space, Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir invité à le tutoyer mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'un « _Entre_ _z_ » tonitruant se fit entendre.

Angelina lui adressa un clin d'œil rassurant avant de pousser la porte. La première chose que Harry vit fut les yeux gris-bleus de glace qui le vrilla. Ensuite, ce fut le visage pâle de marbre qui n'affichait aucune émotion. Les cheveux d'un blanc étincelant tombant le long des épaules. Lucius Malefoy se tenait derrière un énorme bureau en chêne massif ridiculement cher. Harry l'avait déjà aperçu à la télévision ou dans les journaux mais faire face à l'homme avait quelque chose de déstabilisant.

« Voici Harry Potter, votre nouveau stagiaire, » annonça poliment Angelina en se retirant.

« Bonjour, » ajouta poliment Harry, tout sourire.

La porte se referma derrière la jeune femme et le silence s'instaura dans le bureau à la lumière tamisée. La pièce était richement décoré et, en plus de l'énorme bureau recouvert de papiers, comportait un espace de travail collectif, un espace détente avec une table basse, une banquette et deux fauteuils d'un vert bouteille.

Harry déglutit et fit un pas en avant. Lucius Malefoy le dévisagea un instant, impassible, avant de reporter son attention sur une pile de feuilles. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une grossièreté qui, à coup sûr, lui attirera des ennuis et mettra un terme brutal à son stage à peine entamé. Mais sérieux, pour qui se prenait cet espèce de connard à agir comme s'il n'existait pas ?

Au bout de longues secondes désagréables, l'homme fit un mouvement de tête sec en direction des deux fauteuils devant son bureau. Harry s'empressa de s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux, appréciant le confort de celui-ci. Merde. Ça valait le coup de rentrer dans ce bureau seulement pour profiter de ce fauteuil. Et à en juger par l'incroyable machine à café posée sur un bahut en bois ancien à un pas de lui, boire un café ne devait pas non plus être désagréable dans cette pièce.

« Bienvenue dans le cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy, » déclara de but en blanc l'homme sans la moindre émotion. « En accord avec votre emploi du temps universitaire, vous serez en stage trois jours par semaine chez nous et vous suivrez en parallèle vos cours. À partir du moment où vous signez cette convention de stage, vous vous engagez à représenter le cabinet Malefoy et donc à avoir des résultats et une attitude irréprochable dans votre scolarité. »

Le ton était sec et ennuyé comme si la présence de Harry était particulièrement dérangeante. Celui-ci s'appliqua à ne pas montrer son agacement et hocha la tête d'un air sec. Réaliser un stage, rémunéré qui plus est, dans le cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy en étant seulement un étudiant de première année en média et communication était une chance inestimable. Il ne devait pas la gâcher en s'offusquant des manières rustres du patron.

Ses parents et même son parrain, Sirius Black, l'avaient prévenu du côté frigorifique de la famille Malefoy et notamment du patriarche. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien, notamment parce que la cousine de Sirius était la femme de Lucius Malefoy. Autant dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient guère. Mais l'opportunité de Harry était bien plus importante que leur mésentente.

« Le cabinet est composé de vingt collaborateurs. Vous travaillerez avec chacun d'entre eux afin de comprendre comment un cabinet en conseil se doit de devenir indispensable pour notre portefeuille de clients. Du plus anonyme des citoyens au plus important homme politique de la ville, chacun compte et doit se sentir comme la personne la plus importante quand elle traverse les portes de cet immeuble, » ajouta t-il. « Toutes les décisions passent par moi et uniquement par moi. J'administre moi-même les dossiers les plus… délicats et importants. Tel que le contrat qui lie le cabinet avec le premier ministre britannique. »

« Bien Monsieur, » répondit Harry, à court de mots.

« Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé une candidature ici ? »

Harry resta un moment muet, scié par le ton sec et presque menaçant – notamment en ce qui concernait la marge de manœuvre de ses collaborateurs – de l'homme. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées afin de formuler une réponse correcte. Il avait le sentiment que Lucius Malefoy lui accordera peu de temps au cours de son stage et il souhaitait lui faire bonne impression.

« Le cabinet Malefoy est éminemment connu et respecté dans le monde de la communication et c'est un réel honneur pour moi de pouvoir y faire mes premiers pas, » déclara Harry de sa voix la plus claire. « Je suis certain de pouvoir acquérir une expérience professionnelle solide tout en étant encore en étude. Au moment d'entrer sur le marché du travail, j'aurais bénéficié d'une excellente formation. »

Malefoy resta impassible, l'air presque ennuyé. Harry sentit la colère gronder en lui. Était-il obligé de se comporter si froidement ? En quoi être accueillant allait-il le tuer ? Son père l'avait prévenu tout en l'encourageant fortement à s'engager dans ce stage mais ça n'en restait pas moins difficile à supporter.

« Je suppose que le fait que faire un stage vous apporte des points non négligeables dans votre moyenne a également son importance, » lança l'homme d'un ton traînant.

Harry rosit légèrement car _effectivement_ , ce point là était très intéressant. Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à l'homme car, à son grand soulagement, trois coups secs à la porte se firent entendre. Lucius haussa un sourcil narquois – et Harry rêva de lui faire ravaler son sourire presque invisible – mais ses yeux bleus s'élargirent à peine quand la cloison s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne l'autorise.

L'atmosphère se modifia aussitôt dans le bureau et Lucius se mit sur ses jambes en une demi-seconde. Son visage était tout aussi fermé qu'à son arrivée mais Harry nota quelque chose dans son regard mêlant respect, inquiétude et surprise. Désarçonné par ce soudain changement de comportement, Harry resta sur le fauteuil mais pivota le haut de son corps pour regarder l'invité imprévu.

Et là, son cœur manqua un battement.

L'homme, vêtu d'un costard noir, se tenant au seuil de la porte était grand, élancé et d'une beauté froide renversante. Les traits de son visage pâle étaient fins et aristocratiques. Ses lèvres étaient dessinées avec finesse et d'un rose très agréable. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre étaient épais et légèrement bouclés. Ils tombaient avec grâce sur son cou et quelques mèches couvraient son front de façon élégante. Harry se sentit transpercé de toute part par son regard marron et quand l'homme avança près d'eux, il nota la présence de paillettes carmins.

« Lucius. Je vois que tu as de la visite. »

Harry cligna des yeux et resta bêtement enfoncé dans son fauteuil, bouleversé par la voix de velours mais glaciale de l'homme. Il se racla la gorge, prenant soudainement conscience de son impolitesse. L'homme était à présent à côté de lui et l'observait avec intensité. Harry crut déceler un sourire hautain mais aussi amusé et il bondit sur ses pieds pour lui tendre une main tremblante.

À sa grande surprise, l'homme, d'une trentaine d'année, attrapa avec délicatesse sa main et l'approcha de sa bouche pour lui faire un baise main.

« Tom Jedusor, » se présenta t-il d'une voix grave.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie. Il n'osa pas protester face à l'indécence du geste et sa main retomba le long de son corps avec stupeur. Oh bon dieu ! Mais… Que venait-il juste de se passer ? Ce Tom Jedusor lui avait vraiment _bais_ _é_ la main ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait cela. Et à juste titre, bon sang !

« Tom. J'ignorais que vous passeriez ce soir, » se reprit finalement Malefoy d'un ton neutre avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Nous avions fini de toute façon. Sortez et revenez demain pour votre premier jour. »

Harry resta un bref instant immobile, le temps que l'ordre de déguerpir de Lucius atteigne son cerveau. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, le jeune homme acquiesça fébrilement et adressa aux deux hommes un geste de la tête distrait. Il ramassa rapidement son sac à dos, loupant ainsi le regard intéressé de ce Tom Jedusor et le malaise grandissant de Lucius.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir jeune homme, » lança Jedusor.

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, incapable de lui répondre avant de sortir rapidement du bureau. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand la porte se referma derrière lui et il maudit ses joues d'être encore enflammées. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, complètement déboussolé par l'attitude de l'homme mais surtout, par sa propre réaction. Au lieu de se sentir horrifié et vexé, son estomac l'avait trahi en faisant une embardée vertigineuse face à ce comportement chevaleresque.

« Ne le dévisagez pas comme ça ! » gronda subitement Angelina en se précipitant à sa rescousse. « Je peux te tutoyer ? Voici une partie de tes futurs collègues mais ne t'inquiète pas de leur comportement rustre. »

« Hein ? Euh, non, tout va bien, » balbutia Harry en la laissant l'entraîner dans son sillage. « Tu peux me tutoyer, bien sûr. »

Angelina lui lança un sourire rayonnant et son comportement tout à fait normal – joyeux et chaleureux comparé au bureau de Malefoy – l'aida à se détendre. Elle le guida vers un petit bureau vide et étriqué, séparé de ses collègues par des cloisons en plexiglas. Sur le meuble se trouvait un ordinateur, un téléphone et un dessous de bureau. Rien d'autre.

« Voilà ton bureau, » déclara t-elle. « Tu rencontreras toute l'équipe demain. Je m'occupe de l'accueil des clients mais aussi des nouveaux pour compenser les manières rustres du patron. »

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un gloussement qui détendit Harry même s'il n'osa rien dire contre le créateur du cabinet. Le critiquer après seulement une heure de présence dans les bureaux pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Il releva la tête et fut soulagé de voir que l'open-space était quasiment vide. Les quatre personnes présentes rassemblaient d'ailleurs leurs affaires et Harry les vit s'approcher d'Angelina et lui, un sourire aux lèvres. L'ambiance chaleureuse contrastait fortement avec celle dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy.

Attroupés autour de son bureau, ils se présentèrent tous mais Harry était encore chamboulé par sa courte conversation avec Lucius Malefoy et sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. Il laissa la jovialité d'Angelina parler pour lui, se contentant de sourire poliment. En notant que ses collègues masculins portaient des mocassins, il songea distraitement qu'il allait devoir s'acheter de nouvelles chaussures.

« Tu as vécu une arrivée en fanfare ! » s'amusa l'un d'entre eux dont Harry n'avait pas retenu le prénom. « Un entretien avec le boss puis une rencontre avec Tom Jedusor, c'est plutôt corsé. C'est probablement le client le plus important du cabinet. »

« Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Mr Fudge, notre premier Ministre, » s'étonna Harry.

Il se sentit légèrement vexé quand ses propos provoquèrent une vague de rire amusé. Angelina le rassura d'un clin d'œil et elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Oh non, crois-moi, il s'agit de Tom Jedusor. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'importance de cet homme. »

Harry jeta un regard pensif à la porte du bureau fermée, songeant qu'effectivement il ignorait qui était cet homme. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il lui avait fait une sensation vraiment perturbante. Et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier sa voix grave ni la douceur de ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main.

* * *

 _A la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'ai très hâte d'avoir votre premier avis :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour,

Waouh, 37 reviews pour le 1er chapitre ! Comment vous montrer combien je suis honorée par votre enthousiasme pour L'incorrigible attraction ? Mais en même temps, ça m'a fichu un sacré coup de pression pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous remercie et réponds à vos reviews avec grand plaisir en tout cas.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine,

Patmol25

* * *

 _L'incorrigible attraction_

Chapitre 2

Assis sur l'un des sièges inconfortables et sales du métro londonien, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un soupir. La fatigue de fin de semaine l'écrasait et s'il s'écoutait, il s'endormirait sur le champ. Bien sûr, sa conscience lui dictait de ne surtout pas faire preuve de relâchement dans un lieu aussi merdique que le métro. Même si ce n'était pas bondé à cette heure de la journée – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait failli faire une danse de la joie en avisant une place libre – il connaissait suffisamment bien ce moyen de transport pour savoir que les pickpockets n'avaient pas d'heure.

À treize ans, Harry s'était fait voler son portefeuille dans la poche avant de son sac à dos sans même s'en apercevoir. Il en avait pris conscience en rejoignant Ron et Neville dans un Mc Donald's d'Oxford Street. Au moment de payer sa consommation, il n'avait trouvé qu'une poche vide à son grand effarement. L'humiliation de se retrouver au milieu du fast-food, sans le moindre sou, l'avait terrassé sur place même si ses amis s'étaient empressés de payer son menu. Ses parents avaient soupiré en lui rappelant – pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il prenait le métro seul probablement – de toujours veiller à être très vigilant.

Quand le métro s'arrêta dans un bruit métallique bruyant à la rame, Harry rouvrit les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. La rentrée scolaire datait de trois semaines à présent et Harry avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir eu deux mois de vacances. Avait-il seulement été dix jours avec ses parents dans une station balnéaire française à quelques kilomètres de Perpignan ? Quand il fermait les yeux, il parvenait presque à se rappeler de la sensation de l'eau de la mer méditerranée léchant ses orteils mais chaque jour, ce souvenir s'éloignait de son esprit. Bientôt, il ne parviendra plus du tout à ressentir cela et l'attente des prochaines vacances le tiraillera.

D'ailleurs, l'époque de l'école secondaire était réellement révolue. Quand il songeait que trois mois plus tôt, il était sur le point de passer ses A-Levels, Harry peinait à le croire. Sa rentrée à l'Université de Westminster lui bouffait littéralement tout son temps et son énergie. Débuter la fac demandait un temps d'adaptation que bien trop d'enseignants ne se donnaient pas la peine de leur offrir. À présent, il était capable de se repérer dans quasiment tous les bâtiments sans se perdre et donc sans arriver en retard en cours. La prise de note était plus facile même s'il ne savait toujours pas très bien ce qu'il devait noter ou pas. Le plus difficile pour lui était de s'organiser pour réaliser les exercices de TP, retravailler ses cours magistraux et les compléter avec des lectures supplémentaires, se pencher sur des dossiers à rendre pour le mois de décembre et qui, bien évidemment, comptaient pour les partiels du premier semestre.

Sans oublier son stage dans l'entreprise de communication de Lucius Malefoy. Après quelques ajustements d'emploi du temps, il réalisait quinze heures par semaine dans l'entreprise et même si cela était passionnant, Harry vivait à un rythme effréné pour tout assumer. Si le fait de pouvoir acquérir une expérience professionnelle tout en gagnant des points pour ses partiels – et de l'argent pour son compte – était toujours génial, Harry n'avait pas imaginé tous les efforts que cette situation nécessitait. Et c'était plutôt crevant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'engouffrait dans la tour de verre où les bureaux du cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy avaient élu domicile. En ce début de soirée, les locaux étaient quasiment vides hormis les vigiles et quelques travailleurs retardataires. Il se pressa vers les ascenseurs et entra dans une cabine vide avant d'appuyer sur le numéro 18. La machine se mit en route puis se rouvrit à sa destination. Harry fit un pas pour sortir de la cabine mais il se retrouva face à deux colosses dont la largeur l'empêchait littéralement de mettre un orteil à l'extérieur.

« Oh, oh ! » s'écria t-il vivement en levant les mains devant lui. « Tout doux ! »

Un picotement désagréable traversa son corps en avisant les regards menaçants des deux hommes. Ils étaient aussi grands et larges l'un que l'autre. S'ils étaient tous les deux bruns, l'un souffrait d'une calvitie avancée. Son regard s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur la cicatrice boursouflée de celui-ci. La marque partait de son oreille droite, courrait le long de sa mâchoire puis disparaissait dans le col de son polo.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de bouger et Harry déglutit en ayant soudainement très chaud. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entrer dans les bureaux du cabinet à dix-neuf heures sans se faire accueillir par deux hommes ressemblant à des tireurs à gages ?

« Poussez-vous de là. »

Pour la première fois depuis ces trois dernières semaines, Harry fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Les deux armoires à glace se déplacèrent chacun d'un côté d'un même mouvement et il fut accueilli par le regard glacial du directeur de l'entreprise.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« J'ai… J'ai oublié mon téléphone portable, » répondit-il en sortant de la cabine.

Il jeta un bref regard aux deux colosses puis fit un sourire d'excuse à Malefoy. Ce dernier claqua la langue d'un air agacé mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il venait seulement de noter la présence de Tom Jedusor à l'autre bout de l'open-space, contre la porte menant au bureau de Malefoy. Depuis leur rencontre rocambolesque lors de son arrivée en stage, Harry ne l'avait pas recroisé et, à sa grande surprise, il s'en était senti déçu plus d'une fois.

« Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez le chercher ! » s'agaça Lucius.

Harry s'empressa de hocher la tête en arrachant son regard de l'homme qui l'observait sans un mot, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il se précipita vers son petit bureau. Harry avait eu à cœur de le décorer avec quelques babioles pour le rendre plus humain.

En arrivant près de son espace de travail, il ne put que remarquer tous les regards rivés sur lui. Malefoy semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et ses yeux bleus gris le fusillaient du regard. Les deux colosses s'étaient de nouveau positionnés devant les portes de l'ascenseur, leurs énormes bras croisés contre leur poitrine. Sérieux ? C'était quoi tout ça ?

Tout en réfléchissant aux hypothèses pouvant créer cette étrange rencontre nocturne entre son patron et ce mystérieux Jedusor, Harry ouvrit les tiroirs métalliques du bureau puis soupira de soulagement en repérant son mobile dans l'un d'eux. Il l'attrapa et le glissa dans la poche de son jean avec empressement. Quand il releva la tête, son regard tomba dans celui marron-rouge de Tom Jedusor et il sursauta.

Comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi silencieusement, bon sang ?

« Bonsoir, » salua l'homme d'une voix profonde.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, » répondit Harry en espérant rester impassible.

Tom Jedusor arqua un sourcil élégant et Harry ne sut dire s'il était moqueur ou amusé. Le jeune homme se fustigea mentalement de sentir tous ses sens se mettre en émoi alors que l'homme, bien plus âgé que lui, se contentait de le regarder sans un mot. Percevait-il son trouble ? Bon dieu, il espérait que non : il allait le prendre pour un cinglé !

Profondément mal à l'aise, Harry lança un coup d'œil à Malefoy par-dessus son épaule. Le blond les fixait du regard et Harry fut presque certain de noter une certaine inquiétude dans son regard. À bien y réfléchir, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il repérait cette émotion chez l'homme et chaque fois que cela était arrivé, Tom Jedusor n'était pas loin.

« Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? » demanda Jedusor au moment où Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner. « Lucius est friand de jeunes stagiaires pour faire tourner son entreprise et je peine à me souvenir des prénoms de tous. »

« Harry, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, » déclara distinctement Harry.

Il aurait presque été fier de son self-contrôle s'il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur étrange luisant soudainement dans les yeux de l'homme. Ce dernier, sans un mot, se détourna de lui pour lancer un long regard à Lucius et Harry pouvait jurer avoir vu ce dernier blanchir un peu plus – si cela était possible.

« Harry Potter ? » répéta Tom en se tournant de nouveau vers lui, l'air sincèrement amusé. « Potter comme dans James Potter ? »

« C'est mon père, » confirma t-il, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Il n'était pas rare que son nom éveille quelques intérêts. James Potter était commissaire au grand commissariat central de Londres depuis des années. Il était entré dans les forces de l'ordre dès sa sortie de l'école secondaire, peu intéressé par des longues études mais soucieux de faire un métier dans lequel il pouvait associer sa vivacité d'esprit et son besoin quasi incontrôlable d'être dans le feu de l'action. Il ne s'était pas trompé puisqu'à présent, il dirigeait deux brigades dans le service anti-criminalité.

Le métier de son père et sa position attirait soit l'admiration, soit l'irritation. Il s'était déjà fait chahuté par des personnes qui haïssaient littéralement tout ce qui avait trait avec la police et les forces de l'ordre. Harry avait toujours ardemment défendu son père, particulièrement fier de son travail et de son implication pour celui-ci. Même si l'homme était soumis au secret professionnel, Harry avait entendu de nombreuses anecdotes de son quotidien et il n'ignorait pas que les dossiers les plus épineux arrivaient toujours, à un moment ou un autre, sur son bureau.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant, » ajouta t-il, sa nervosité augmentant d'un cran. « Je ne veux pas arriver en retard. »

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Harry, » offrit Tom. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de voiture et à cette heure de la soirée, les rues de Londres ne sont guère rassurantes. »

« Nous n'avons pas fini, Tom, » intervint vivement Lucius.

Sidéré par la proposition de l'homme, Harry le vit plisser les yeux et se tourner d'un air menaçant vers le PDG du cabinet de conseil. Lucius sembla se ratatiner sur place. C'était quand même foutrement agréable de voir les rôles s'inverser. Malefoy avait tendance à hurler et balancer des ordres à tout va à ses employés sans se soucier, non même en se délectant, de leur réaction.

Si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si lourde dans l'open-space, le jeune Potter aurait été tenté d'afficher un sourire moqueur. Juste pour mettre dans les dents de Lucius Malefoy que, _non_ , visiblement, il n'était pas le roi des connards.

« Crabbe, Goyle, les clés du véhicule. »

L'ordre claqua sèchement dans l'air et Harry vit les deux armoires à glace échanger un regard surpris. L'un d'entre eux farfouilla dans les poches de son blouson en cuir puis il en sortit un trousseau de clé. Tom passa à côté de Lucius sans lui adresser le moindre regard et Harry, dans un état second, lui emboîta le pas. Il tressaillit en croisant le regard de son patron mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, le laissant seul avec Tom Jedusor, Harry prit soudainement conscience de sa stupidité. Il ne pouvait absolument pas monter dans la voiture d'un parfait inconnu ! Même s'il était majeur, ses parents le tueraient pour ça – et ils auraient raison ! Il prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le miroir accroché à la paroi du fond.

« Merci, Monsieur, de cette proposition mais je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens, » déclara t-il, la bouche sèche. « Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de la station de métro. »

« Oh, Harry, je t'en prie. Appelle-moi Tom. »

Confus, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking souterrain du gratte-ciel. Sentant que la situation lui échappait totalement, Harry resta immobile, les jambes clouées au sol. Tom le dépassa sans un mot et commença à marcher dans les allées sombres éclairées par des néons.

« Viens. Ma voiture est là. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Tom pointa la clé de la voiture quelques mètres devant lui et appuya sur le bouton de l'ouverture centralisée. Les phares d'un véhicule se mirent aussitôt en marche. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, toujours hésitant puis bondit hors de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'homme. Son cœur battait à la chamade et une force inconnue le poussait à suivre Tom et à ne pas paniquer.

Il ne fut guère étonné de découvrir une berline luxueuse d'un noir brillant. Son regard s'arrêta sur les quatre cercles composant le logo Audi sur le pare-choc du véhicule. Les vitres étaient teintées, laissant guère la possibilité de voir l'intérieur de la voiture. Tom le contourna puis ouvrit la porte du passager. Le sens de ce geste galant le frappa de plein fouet mais Harry s'efforça d'éloigner cette idée. Il ne devait pas commencer à se faire de films concernant les intentions de l'homme.

« Merci, » balbutia t-il en grimpant dans la voiture.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'intérieur de la voiture était dernier cri. Les sièges étaient en cuir et tout était flambant neuf. Tom prit place derrière le volant et enfonça la clé dans le contact. Aussitôt, l'autoradio s'alluma et une musique douce s'éleva dans l'habitacle. Il prit quelques secondes pour régler le siège et les rétroviseurs. Visiblement, ce n'était pas lui qui conduisait à l'aller.

« Ces deux hommes… Ce sont vos chauffeurs ? »

Tom coula un regard dans sa direction et Harry rosit légèrement face à sa curiosité légendaire. Son père et son parrain s'accordaient à dire qu'il tenait ce trait de caractère de Lily.

« On peut dire ça, » répondit Tom avec un sourire indéchiffrable. « Quelle est ton adresse ? »

Harry la lui dicta et Tom acquiesça, entra l'adresse dans un GPS puis mit la première vitesse afin de quitter le parking. Il se plongea dans la circulation fluide de ce début de soirée et seule la musique, agréable et reposante, les accompagna dans les premières minutes de leur parcours.

Le plus jeune était complètement lucide sur son comportement inconscient et en même temps… Le fait d'être dans la même voiture que cet homme éveillait en lui des sensations inconnues jusque là. Il avait terriblement chaud alors que l'été était bel et bien derrière eux maintenant. Il posa sagement ses mains sur ses cuisses, ignorant où les mettre.

« J'ai le permis, » déclara t-il soudainement. « Mais je n'ai pas encore acheté de voiture. C'est… A Londres, c'est parfois plus facile d'utiliser le métro et les bus. »

Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de se justifier ainsi ? Il ne voulait pas que Jedusor le prenne pour un incapable. Ou pire, pour un gamin. Il avait passé son permis deux jours avant de prendre l'avion en direction du sud de la France avec ses parents. En recevant la réponse positive, Harry avait hurlé de joie dans la maison avant de sauter dans les bras de ses parents, la respiration erratique. Sa rentrée imminente à l'université et l'obtention de son permis de conduire lui avait donné le sentiment d'être, pour de vrai cette fois-ci, un adulte. Ça avait été une sensation délicieuse.

Mais à côté de cet homme dont la vie semblait bien établie, Harry se sentait misérable. Même si ses parents ne souffraient d'aucune difficulté financière, ils attendaient de lui qu'il soit capable de mettre de l'argent de côté pour s'offrir une voiture s'il le désirait. Il avait à peine dix-huit ans, le permis depuis tout juste deux mois et il faisait ses premiers pas à l'université. Jedusor était loin, très loin de tout cela.

« Quel âge as-tu, Harry ? »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il ignorait si cela était lié au tutoiement, à l'utilisation de son prénom ou à la réponse embarrassante qu'il s'apprêtait à donner.

« Dix-huit ans, » répondit-il et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il reprit la parole. « Et vous, Monsieur ? »

Le regard torve que Jedusor lui lança l'ébranla mais il soutint son regard, le souffle court. Mon dieu, ces yeux… Comment faisaient-ils pour être si… beaux et effrayants à la fois ? Au bout d'un bref moment de silence, Jedusor reprit la parole d'une voix presque ennuyée.

« J'insiste pour que tu m'appelles Tom. »

Harry acquiesça tout en sachant qu'il s'en sentait juste incapable pour le moment. Mais l'homme paraissait attendre une réponse orale de sa part. Comprenant son attente, Harry prit une légère inspiration avec de répondre.

« Ok, Tom. »

« J'ai trente ans, » révéla l'autre d'un ton satisfait.

'' _Manipulateur_ '', songea aussitôt Harry en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se sentit toutefois d'un coup très proche de l'homme avec cette simple possibilité de l'appeler par son prénom. Ses parents l'avaient toujours élevé dans le souci des bonnes manières et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de nommer quelqu'un par son prénom aussi vite. Mais après tout… Tom le lui avait déjà demandé à deux reprises.

Le trajet s'écoula dans un silence relativement apaisant. Harry se surprit à se détendre suffisamment pour poser sa tête confortablement contre l'appuie-tête et pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur le paysage extérieur. Sa fatigue se rappela à lui et il fut heureux de pouvoir étendre légèrement ses jambes. Sa soirée débutait à peine et quelques minutes de répit n'était pas négligeable.

Au bout d'un moment, Tom quitta les grands axes du centre-ville pour rejoindre les routes plus étroites. Quelques années après sa naissance, James et Lily Potter avaient construit une maison à quelques minutes du centre de Londres. Ils souhaitaient rester près de la ville tout en pouvant jouir d'un peu de verdure sans avoir besoin de prendre la voiture. Harry adorait la maison familiale et à son entrée à l'université, cela lui avait semblé logique de rester chez eux plutôt que d'aller s'enfermer dans une minuscule chambre d'une cité universitaire.

« Quelles études faîtes-vous ? » demanda soudainement l'homme.

La voix basse le sortit de sa torpeur et il s'étonna lui-même de se détendre aussi facilement dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Il se redressa, quelque peu mal à l'aise par son comportement cavalier. Il dirait à ses parents que le métro l'avait déposé à l'extérieur de la ville puis qu'il avait rejoint la maison à pied comme il le faisait chaque jour.

« Je suis en première année de média et communication. Travailler dans le secteur de la communication me branche vraiment et en même temps, je réfléchis beaucoup au métier de journaliste. J'aime écrire et j'aime suivre l'actualité. Ce qui se passe dans notre ville à échelle locale, dans notre pays ou dans le monde me passionne, » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Faire ses études va me permettre de connaître un peu mieux ces secteurs et je… Oh, désolé. Je parle trop. »

Un rire léger et bref s'éleva dans l'habitacle et Harry savoura ce son. Ses joues rosirent et il baissa le regard sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise. Même si le début de ses études était plutôt ardu, Harry aimait réellement ce qu'il apprenait chaque jour. Que ce soit lors des cours ou pendant son stage, il apprenait à manier les mots, à composer des discours, à repérer les convenances sociales d'un milieu pour avoir le comportement le plus adapté, etc. C'était passionnant et il s'était quelque peu emballé en voulant l'expliquer à Tom.

« C'est un plaisir de t'écouter parler. »

Le plus jeune leva un regard surpris vers Tom et il rougit davantage en notant la lueur brillant dans son regard. Était-il en train de rêver ou Tom Jedusor le séduisait-il vraiment ? Non. Impossible. Pourtant, sa voix et son attitude lui prétendaient le contraire.

Cette éventualité, à sa grande horreur, lui provoqua un frisson d'excitation. Le bas de son ventre chauffa doucement en croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de l'homme et son sourire à peine visible sur son visage parfait. Il était si beau, bon sang. Horrifié par ses pensées, Harry s'évertua à les chasser, ressentant soudain un violent dégoût contre lui-même.

C'est dans un mélange de soulagement et de déception que la voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de chez lui. Trop ébranlé par ses propres émotions, Harry ne s'étonna même pas de voir Tom le déposer à deux maisons de la sienne. Il déboucla sa ceinture, soudain en proie à un violent besoin de prendre l'air et il ramassa fébrilement son sac à ses pieds.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, » lâcha t-il mécaniquement en ouvrant la portière. « Bonne soirée. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le véhicule, la main de l'homme s'enroula autour de son bras et Harry tressaillit. Une vague d'angoisse le submergea et il manqua de bondir en arrière. Il fut désarçonné par la fraîcheur de la main de Tom mais ne dit rien, ses yeux émeraude se plongeant dans ceux du plus vieux.

« J'espère te revoir bientôt, Harry. »

Incapable de formuler la moindre parole, Harry cligna des yeux bêtement avant de sourire maladroitement. Il s'empressa de quitter le véhicule et claqua la portière dans un bruit sourd. Les jambes tremblantes, il se dirigea vers chez lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se retourner et regarder une dernière fois Tom Jedusor. Il entendait le ronronnement du moteur accompagner ses pas mais la voiture restait immobile sur la chaussée, ne rebroussant pas chemin.

Quand il poussa la porte de la maison, il relâcha seulement à ce moment là sa respiration. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée et se surprit à trembler de tous ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, bordel de merde ? Pourquoi était-il, _putain_ , dans cet état pour un homme ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec lui ?

« Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Le jeune homme s'efforça d'afficher un large sourire pour donner le change et il laissa sa mère venir vers lui pour l'étreindre. Ressentant le soudain besoin d'être rassuré, Harry s'accrocha à elle avec force, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Le sourire de Lily Potter s'était effacée pour ne laisser place qu'à un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Si Harry la laissait l'étreindre, il n'en demeurait pas moins un jeune adulte qui rechignait aux embrassades trop longues. Là, il s'était blotti contre elle comme il ne l'avait pas fais depuis… depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Tout va bien, mon chéri ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry fut incapable de répondre tant sa gorge était serrée. Il hocha de la tête mais détourna rapidement le regard en ôtant ses baskets. Il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et la dépassa, ignorant l'inquiétude brillant dans le regard émeraude de sa mère. Quand il déboucha dans la salle à manger, ses jambes se retrouvèrent aussitôt enserrées dans un étau.

Le cœur plus léger de se retrouver dans un endroit rassurant avec des gens connus, Harry s'agenouilla pour faire face au môme d'un peu plus de an qui s'accrochait à ses jambes. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de l'enfant, sentant une bouffée d'amour l'envahir pour son filleul.

« Salut Ted. Comment ça va bonhomme ? »

Le bébé lui répondit d'un large sourire puis s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre sa mère en se dandinant difficilement sur ses deux jambes potelées. Nymphadora se pencha en avant et ouvrit ses bras dans lequel Ted se jeta. Elle souleva son fils, le visage étincelant de bonheur en le serrant contre elle. C'était une jeune femme au visage en forme de cœur, encadré par des cheveux mi-long d'un rose vif. Elle était vêtue d'un jean troué à plusieurs endroits et d'un chemisier noir simple à manche courte qui révélait une armada de bracelets. En la voyant, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'elle était entrée dans la police quelques années plus tôt et qu'elle portait l'uniforme avec beaucoup de classe.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les joues, ignorant le regard soucieux de sa mère posé sur son dos. Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus Lupin, le mari de Nymphadora. L'homme était l'exact opposé de son épouse : discret, élégant et calme. Professeur de littérature, il était passionné de bouquins, là où Nymphadora préférait les jeux vidéos. Leur différence d'âge sautait immédiatement aux yeux mais Harry ne parvenait pas à les imaginer l'un sans l'autre.

« Ah, mon grand, tu es rentré ! »

La voix de son père retentit soudainement à l'entrée de la grande pièce à vivre. James, les bras chargés de bouteilles de bière et de vin, était accompagné de Sirius Black. Son parrain était un homme élégant et un foutu séducteur bien conscient de l'attraction causée par ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux gris. Il était bien plus grand que James et son sourire ravageur faisait se pâmer un bon nombre de femmes sur son passage.

Les deux hommes revenaient tous les deux de la cave où les Potter entassaient leur réserve de boissons. Harry embrassa rapidement chacun des invités et son père avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, las. Ron lui avait proposé de sortir mais il avait décliné l'invitation, prétextant un repas de famille immanquable. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact – il aurait très bien pu sortir – mais sa fatigue était bien trop grande.

James, Sirius et Nymphadora travaillaient tous les trois dans les forces de l'ordre. Les deux hommes étaient d'ailleurs coéquipiers sur de nombreuses affaires car ils étaient tous les deux commissaires. Après une enfance auprès d'une famille trempant dans des affaires pas nettes, Sirius avait été traversé par un violent désir de justice et entrer dans la police avait réussi à apaiser sa colère, à la diriger sur une noble cause. Ajoutons à cela le métier d'avocat de sa mère et Harry avait grandi dans un univers où la justice, l'équité et le respect des lois étaient primordiales.

« Comment ça se passe à Westminster ? » s'intéressa Remus en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« Incroyable, » confia Harry avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. « Je pensais que je m'habituerai jamais à cet immense campus mais je commence à trouver mes habitudes. Les gens sont plutôt cool. Je me suis fais deux-trois amis. »

Il avait notamment rencontré Dean Thomas et Seamus Finiggan, deux jeunes hommes très sympathiques. Ron leur avait présenté un sportif en troisième année, Olivier Dubois et Harry appréciait beaucoup son franc-parler décapent. Hermione s'entendait relativement bien avec une ou deux personnes de sa promotion mais elle avait aussitôt pris en grippe une certaine Pansy Parkinson, leur rabâchant les oreilles à son propos régulièrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur groupe évoluait plutôt bien et Harry se sentait chaque jour un peu mieux dans les couloirs de Westminster.

Tous vinrent s'asseoir sur l'immense canapé en cuir blanc du salon, là où les bouchées apéritives avaient déjà trouvé leur place. En attrapant une poignée de cacahuètes, Harry peina à croire que, pas moins de dix minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait dans le véhicule de Tom Jedusor. En songeant à l'homme, son estomac le trahit aussitôt en se contractant étrangement.

Il laissa avec plaisir Remus l'ensevelir de question concernant ses cours et son stage. Nymphadora vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari alors que Ted s'amusait à faire le tour de la table basse en marchant d'un équilibre précaire. Tout le monde attrapa aussitôt son verre pour les éloigner des mains tentées de Ted.

« Et Malefoy ? C'est toujours le même sombre crétin imbu de sa personne ? » demanda Sirius en mâchouillant un feuilleté au chèvre et miel.

« Sirius ! » gronda Lily en roulant des yeux. « C'est le patron de Harry maintenant. »

« Je me demande toujours comment Narcissa a pu l'épouser, » répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. « Quoi que… Elle est au moins aussi frigide que lui. »

Ils pouffèrent tous de rire et Harry sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette idée. Il avait lui-même rencontré le fils Malefoy, Drago à Westminster. Le jeune homme était dans le même cursus que lui et tout comme son père, c'était un petit con prétentieux et égocentrique. Il avait, tout comme lui, décroché un stage pour son unité d'enseignement professionnel. Il déclamait à tue-tête à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il faisait ses armes dans d'autres entreprises avant de prendre la suite de son père dans quelques années.

Rien que pour cela, Harry était presque tenté de ne jamais accepter un poste au cabinet de conseil Malefoy si cela signifiait prendre le risque de voir Drago Malefoy devenir son patron un jour ou l'autre. Déjà que travailler avec Lucius Malefoy n'était pas une mince affaire alors son fils… Hors de question.

« Je ne le vois pas tant que ça, » avoua Harry en plissant le bout de son nez. « Je travaille surtout avec les autres conseillers. J'assiste à leurs rendez-vous, je rédige avec eux des discours ou des notes qui seront publiées dans des journaux ou des sites d'informations. Pour l'instant, j'observe beaucoup comment ça fonctionne. »

L'attention de tous était peut-être rivée sur lui mais cela lui permettait de sortir Jedusor de son esprit. Il avala une longue gorgée de soda et fourra une nouvelle poignée de chips dans sa bouche, soudainement affamé. À croire que toutes ses récentes émotions lui avaient ouvert un appétit vorace.

« Et à Westminster, elles sont comment les jeunes étudiants ? » s'enquit Sirius d'un ton enrôleur.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James secouait la tête en avalant une gorgée de bière. Nymphadora éclata de rire, amusée par le comportement de l'éternel célibataire qu'était son cousin. Lily s'éloigna en prétextant ne pas vouloir entendre parler de telles sottises mais elle revint quelques secondes après, une nouvelle bouteille de soda dans les mains.

« Elles sont normales, » répondit distraitement Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Y en a aucune qui te plaît ? »

Harry, penché au-dessus de la table basse pour attraper une tomate cerise, releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son père. L'homme lui avait posé la question d'un air hésitant et ses yeux marrons étaient emplis d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Harry se tendit légèrement et détourna le regard, chopant au passage une tomate.

« Il y a pas moins de 24 000 étudiants sur le campus et tu n'as repéré aucune jolie fille ? » insista James.

« Non. »

Il ne manqua pas le regard échangé entre son père et son parrain et une vague de colère l'assaillit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père s'étonnait de son absence d'intérêt pour les filles comparé aux autres jeunes de son âge. À vrai dire, Harry n'avait _jamais_ ramené une fille à la maison. Il n'avait même jamais évoqué de petite-amie pour la simple raison qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit. Il avait échangé quelques baisers mais rien de transcendant. Absolument rien d'excitant d'ailleurs. Même sa mère avait fini par l'interroger distraitement à ce sujet durant l'été.

L'ambiance chaleureuse dans la salon s'était transformée pour ne laisser place qu'à un certain malaise mais Harry était trop embrouillé dans ses émotions pour retenir sa colère. Ça lui était insupportable que ses parents le pensant _anormal_ de ne pas chercher à tout prix à se caser avec quelqu'un.

« Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un souci ? » attaqua t-il.

« Absolument pas, » se défendit aussitôt James en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était simplement… une question. »

« Sauter sur toutes les filles qui passent devant moi n'est pas ma priorité, » cracha Harry. « Je me concentre sur mes études et mon travail. C'est déjà assez lourd comme ça. »

Une image de Tom Jedusor traversa son esprit et Harry se leva brutalement, en proie à une soudaine nausée. Son brusque comportement fit chuter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés encore et, incapable d'en supporter davantage, il sortit à grandes enjambées du salon pour se précipiter à l'étage dans sa chambre.

Avec violence, il claqua la porte et ce geste l'apaisa à peine. Il se jeta sur son lit en soupirant bruyamment, les larmes brûlant soudainement sa rétine. Si aucune fille n'était parvenue à attirer son attention jusque là, Harry devait admettre que Tom Jedusor y était arrivé en l'espace de seulement deux rencontres. Il enfouit son visage dans un de ses oreillers et étouffa un cri plein de rage dedans, la gorge serrée.

« MERDE ! »

Harry savait qu'il allait sérieusement devoir se pencher sur la question de son rapport aux femmes mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas le courage. D'autant plus que le regard froid et indéchiffrable – mais pourtant si bouleversant – de Tom Jedusor refusait de quitter son esprit.

* * *

Bonne semaine !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

 **En tout premier lieu, j'exprime ici mon soutien pour Londres et toute l'Angleterre suite à l'attentat du week-end dernier. Comme peut-être certains d'entre vous, cette terre qui a accueilli les origines de la saga Harry Potter m'est chère et mes pensées vont vers toutes les victimes et leurs familles. La peur et la violence ne gagnera pas.**

Sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Le chapitre 2 a été un peu moins commenté que le premier mais j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire malgré tout ! Le chapitre 3 est très important pour Harry mais je vous laisse à votre lecture pour découvrir tout cela.

A mercredi prochain, Patmol25

* * *

 _L'incorrigible attraction_

Chapitre 3

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était toujours tourmenté par les interrogations de son père et par la tension entre eux. Tous les deux débordés par leurs emplois du temps s'étaient à peine croisés dans les couloirs de la maison familiale et ils avaient échangé seulement quelques mots maladroits. Harry trouvait plus facile de continuer à l'éviter et à cultiver sa colère plutôt que de s'interroger réellement sur la raison poussant ses parents à s'inquiéter de son absence d'intérêt pour les filles de son âge.

À cette pensée, il poussa un soupir profond et laissa tomber son stylo bille sur son bureau. Incapable de se concentrer sur son cours de français, il referma le manuel et rassembla ses feuilles de cours en un tas soigné avant de les faire glisser dans la pochette prévue à cet effet. Il était plutôt en avance dans cette matière donc il pouvait se permettre de relire sa leçon plus tard.

Comment pourrait-il se concentrer sur une liste de termes français sur le monde de l'entreprise alors que ses pensées étaient constamment envahies par des images de Tom Jedusor ? Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors même qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Difficile d'ignorer les battements de son cœur frénétique chaque fois que l'homme venait faire un tour dans son esprit.

Chaque fois qu'il se rendait au cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy pour y effectuer ses heures de stage, Harry en ressortait déçu de ne pas croiser le regard profond de Jedusor. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du moment où l'homme reviendrait faire un tour dans les bureaux de l'entreprise. Il se surprenait à guetter l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur dans un espoir inévitablement déçu à chaque fois.

Bon dieu, il était pitoyable. Pitoyable et lamentable. Tom Jedusor l'avait ramené une fois à son domicile et depuis, il ne pouvait plus cesse de penser à lui ? Ridicule ! L'homme l'avait probablement fait par gentillesse tout simplement.

Une voix lui souffla toutefois que cette hypothèse était peu probable. Harry n'avait peut-être vu Tom que deux fois dans sa vie mais il était certain d'une chose : il était loin d'être ce que l'on pouvait qualifier comme quelqu'un de gentil. Tout en lui exhalait la froideur et le mépris. Mais Harry ne s'était pas senti lui-même visé par cela en sa présence. Était-il naïf ? Très certainement. Jedusor devait probablement rire en imaginant ce crétin d'étudiant, à qui il avait accordé une demie-heure de sa journée, penser inlassablement à lui. Ou même, ce qui était bien plus probable, il ne se souvenait même plus de son existence.

« Harry ! Ron est là. »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en entendant la voix de sa mère, soulagé que l'arrivée de son meilleur ami le tire de ses pensées absurdes contre un chef d'entreprise de la trentaine. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires pour la soirée et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son apparence dans la porte-miroir de son armoire. Il avait enfilé un jean noir, un polo vert bouteille et un blouson en jean. Plutôt satisfait de son apparence, il s'empressa de glisser ses pieds dans ses converses puis dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce à vivre de la demeure.

Ses parents discutaient avec Ron et, à sa grande surprise, Ginny. La petite sœur de son meilleur ami était en dernière année à l'école secondaire et elle n'avait donc aucunement sa place dans une soirée entre étudiants de Westminster. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, connaissant parfaitement l'intérêt de la jeune femme à son égard. Il étouffa néanmoins son inquiétude à subir une nouvelle attaque de sa part et fit remarquer sa présence par un raclement de gorge bruyant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ron lui adressa un signe de tête pour le saluer alors que Ginny se précipitait vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres pour l'étreindre contre elle. Tétanisé, Harry la laissa faire en tentant de ne pas la repousser violemment quand son opulente poitrine vint s'écraser contre son torse. Alors que les cheveux roux de l'adolescente lui chatouillait le nez, Harry croisa le regard de son père et ils se fixèrent un moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'éloigne de lui en sautillant sur place, impatiente.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vais participer à ma première soirée de fraternité ! » s'écria t-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Quand Ron l'a annoncé, j'ai trouvé que c'était une idée géniale pour commencer à découvrir le campus pour l'an prochain. »

« C'est censé être réservé aux étudiants, » nota Harry d'un ton docte.

Son impolitesse lui valut un regard appuyé de sa mère mais Harry haussa les épaules, constatant que Ginny n'était absolument pas blessée de sa réponse. Et en plus c'était la vérité ! Ron roula des yeux en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents, visiblement obligé de traîner sa petite sœur avec lui à cette soirée.

« Ne rentrez pas si vous avez bu, » ordonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. « Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que boire n'est pas indispensable pour s'amuser. »

« On sait maman, » râla Harry pour la forme.

« Si je dois venir vous chercher, appelez, » ajouta James.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry se garait devant une énorme maison au bout d'une ruelle étroite à une trentaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'Université de Westminster. La rue était déjà bondée de voitures et Harry sentit son cœur battre avec puissance à l'idée d'assister à sa première soirée de fraternité de sa vie. Dean et Seamus y vivaient tous les deux et les avaient convié, leur racontant combien vivre ce genre de soirée était complètement dément et indispensable à leur vie étudiante.

Harry coupa le contact, heureux que sa mère lui ait prêté sa voiture pour la nuit. Ron et lui échangèrent le même sourire excité et ils roulèrent des yeux ensemble en entendant le sifflement appréciateur de Ginny à l'arrière.

« Hermione va vraiment venir ? »

« Aussi dingue que ça paraisse, j'ai réussi à la convaincre, » s'enthousiasma Ron.

« On se demande bien pourquoi, » ironisa sa sœur.

Les joues constellées de tâches de rousseur de Ron se teintèrent de rouge et il fusilla du regard Ginny. Ils quittèrent la voiture et Harry veilla à bien la verrouiller. Quelque peu hésitant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison encadrée par un énorme jardin. Une foule d'étudiants s'y trouvait déjà et ils avaient tous un gobelet rouge en main. Toutes les lumières de la demeure étaient éclairées et une guirlande lumineuse encadrait la porte d'entrée.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure accueillant les plus grosses fêtes étudiantes de Westminster, Harry fut aussitôt assailli par la musique assourdissante et par la chaleur étouffante du fait du nombre d'étudiants. Ils se frayèrent difficilement un chemin jusqu'à l'immense salon. Il y avait des canapés et des fauteuils en plus ou moins bon état à différents endroits de la pièce. Un énorme billard prenait toute la place du fond et une partie enflammée était en train de s'y jouer. Certains dansaient près de la cheminée éteinte et Harry sursauta quand un groupe de filles à sa droite se mit soudainement à hurler en sautillant sur place.

« Hé les mecs ! »

Dean Thomas, un grand à la peau noire, déboula devant eux. Il les accueillit d'un large sourire et les serra brièvement contre lui. Harry lui lança un sourire étincelant, malgré lui très excité par cette soirée qui s'annonçait extraordinaire. Il n'était pas réellement féru des soirées et avait finalement participé à peu d'entre elles mais il était bien décidé à profiter de sa vie étudiante.

En seulement une poignée de minutes, Harry se retrouva avec un verre de bière dans les mains et Dean lui avait présenté pas moins de quinze personnes. Il se laissa envahir par la bonne ambiance de la soirée et il ôta son polo pour rester en simple tee-shirt noir. La température excessive dans la pièce le faisait déjà transpirer. Il sursauta quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs apparut près d'eux et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Dean et Seamus.

« Dean et Seamus sont dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, » expliqua t-il. « Je craignais d'avoir des premiers années qui allaient chialer en appelant leur mère mais finalement, ils sont plutôt sympas. Au fait, je m'appelle Adrian Pucey. »

« Enchanté. Harry Potter, » répondit Harry, amusé par ses propos.

Seamus, un irlandais pur souche, leva les yeux au ciel et flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes du garçon avant de se dégager de sa poigne. Il se faufila parmi la foule d'étudiants en beuglant que son verre était vide. Dean éclata de rire et secoua son propre gobelet vide en lui emboîtant le pas, indiquant qu'un arrêt à la cuisine était indispensable.

Ron avait disparu lui aussi et Harry se retrouva face à cet Adrian Pucey. C'était un jeune homme plutôt élégant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient soigneusement coiffés et ses yeux sombres l'observaient attentivement. Harry manqua de rougir sous son regard attentif mais il s'efforça de lui sourire d'un air – en tout cas il l'espérait – cool.

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et suivit le regard d'Adrian. Il soupira en constatant que Ginny n'avait pas suivi son frère mais qu'elle s'était plutôt collée à ses basques. Si elle s'était enthousiasmée de participer à une soirée étudiante, elle se sentait quelque peu dépassée dans cet endroit bondé où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait un verre de bière entre les mains et son regard bleu se posait partout.

« Non. C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami, » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle ne connaît personne ici et son frère s'est tiré quelque part sans la prévenir. »

En temps normal, Harry aurait culpabilisé d'être si peu bienveillant mais il ne voulait pas donner le moindre espoir à Ginny. La jeune fille, qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis ses onze ans, l'avait toujours observé avec des grands yeux amourachés. Mais Harry était toujours resté insensible à ses charmes, d'autant plus quand ses traits s'étaient faits plus matures et que sa poitrine s'était développée pour devenir… généreuse.

Deux verres de bière plus tard, Harry conversait toujours avec Adrian Pucey. Ils étaient parvenus à trouver une place sur un canapé marron et s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour discuter avec animation. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux était en quatrième année d'architecture à Westminster. Il avait hâte de pouvoir entamer sa vie professionnelle au terme de sa cinquième année. Comme lui, Adrian avait pu décrocher un stage dans une entreprise, ce qui lui permettait d'acquérir une première expérience tout en gagnant des points pour ses partiels.

Quand Harry vida son troisième gobelet, il se sentait étrangement bien et léger. Sa bouche était légèrement pâteuse et articuler certains mots était parfois plus difficiles. Il pouffa en passant une main dans ses cheveux – et quand il commençait à rire sans raison, ce n'était jamais bon signe – et s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé. Il eut une brève pensée pour le merveilleux fauteuil dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy mais penser à son patron fit naître une image de Tom Jedusor dans son esprit. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, s'attirant un regard étrange d'Adrian.

« Bon dieu ! Tu devrais venir voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cuisine, » lui hurla soudainement Ron dans l'oreille en débarquant de nulle part. « Ils sont en train de jouer au bière-pong ! Je vais essayer de faire une partie. »

Harry ignorait complètement ce qu'était le bière-pong – sérieux, c'était quoi cette connerie ?- et même si la curiosité le tenaillait, il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de se lever du canapé. Il était certain que le sol serait beaucoup moins stable s'il se mettait sur ses jambes. Ce fut à ce moment là que Hermione arriva près d'eux, l'air ahuri de se retrouver dans un tel endroit. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait pas moins d'une seconde plus tôt, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et il l'accueillit en lui plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Bonsoir Harry. Déjà ivre ? Je croyais que t'étais le chauffeur de la soirée, » salua t-elle d'un ton strict mais son sourire révélait son amusement. « Hé, Ron ! Ça va ? »

Les oreilles rouges, Ron grommela quelque chose et se contenta d'adresser un signe de la tête maladroit à la jeune femme vêtue d'une élégante jupe noire et d'un chemisier blanc. Le sourire de Hermione s'affaissa légèrement mais elle se reprit aussitôt en saluant gaiement Ginny, ne faisant aucune remarque sur sa présence inattendue.

Contrairement à son intention d'aller s'essayer au bière-pong, Ron resta planté à côté de Hermione, la dévorant du regard. Harry et Adrian reprirent leur conversation et Hermione se mêla rapidement à eux après avoir réussi à dérober une vieille chaise en bois pour se mettre face à eux. Elle refusa les nombreux verres de bière qui passèrent sous son nez en soupirant. Ginny était toujours assise à côté de Harry, regardant avec envie toutes les jeunes femmes qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique.

Ron qui avait disparu revint soudainement, deux gobelets rouges à la main. Il s'arrêta à côté de Hermione, l'air embarrassé puis lui tendit d'un air bourru l'un des verres. La jeune femme écarquilla soudainement les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait de soda.

« Tiens, j'ai été me rechercher de la bière et j'ai trouvé du coca, » grogna Ron en évitant son regard.

Harry roula des yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie rougir violemment face à l'attention délicate de Ron. Elle le remercia en balbutiant puis, avisant son bégaiement ridicule, elle s'arrêta net en avalant une longue gorgée de soda. Adrian arqua les sourcils d'un air amusé en secouant la tête et Harry fut sidéré que même quelqu'un les connaissant depuis moins de deux heures avait déjà repéré leur comportement stupide !

La soirée se déroula mieux que Harry ne l'avait craint. Il était plutôt satisfait d'être parvenu à trouver une place assise. Il avait décidé de stopper momentanément sa consommation de bière pour être capable de se lever sans tituber. Bien que le jardin était tout autant envahi d'étudiants, l'air de la maison était quasiment saturé par la fumée de cigarettes. Il avait essayé comme beaucoup de ses camarades de tirer une ou deux taffes dans une cigarette jusque là mais à part s'étouffer bêtement, Harry n'avait vraiment rien retenu de sa misérable expérience.

« Hé Adrian ! »

En entendant son nouvel ami être interpellé, Harry tourna la tête en direction d'un groupe de deux filles et trois mecs complètement hilares qui les dévisageaient ouvertement. Malgré lui, Harry sentit ses joues se colorer d'embarras.

« Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau mec ? » demanda l'une des filles aux cheveux rouges vifs.

La honte et la panique explosèrent en Harry et il resta mortifié. Un nouveau mec ? Merde ! Ils le prenaient vraiment pour le mec d'Adrian ? Est-ce que celui-ci était gay ? Avait-il cru que lui-même l'était ? Son angoisse mêlée à la bière lui donna le tournis et il prit une grande inspiration, loupant le regard soucieux de Hermione face à lui.

À ses côtés, Adrian ne s'offusqua pas du sous-entendu de ses amis et il leva tranquillement son majeur pour leur adresser un doigt d'honneur. Harry fut incapable de détacher son regard du petit groupe et leurs rires résonnèrent douloureusement dans son esprit. Merde ! Bordel de merde ! Est-ce que quelque chose chez lui donnait l'impression qu'il était… pédé ? Cette simple idée lui souleva l'estomac et il se leva en titubant.

« Je vais pisser, » marmonna t-il en évitant le regard d'Adrian.

Avec difficulté, Harry parvint à s'extirper du salon. Tout tournait autour de lui. Le bruit des conversations et de la musique lui martelait le crâne et l'envie de plonger sa tête sous un oreiller pour atténuer tout cela lui traversa l'esprit. Bon sang, il était vraiment bourré. Peut-être qu'il supportait encore moins l'alcool qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'aida d'un mur pour dénicher la première salle de bain libre et il soupira de soulagement en poussant une porte d'une salle d'eau quelques instants plus tard.

« Harry ! »

Avec effroi, il vit Ginny le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Une insulte au bord des lèvres, il la dévisagea sans la moindre émotion. Pourquoi devait-elle le suivre comme un chiot perdu ? Ron ne pouvait-il pas s'occuper de sa sœur ? Elle sembla noter son irritation car ses yeux bleus brillèrent de douleur. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en faisant un autre pas vers lui, l'air soucieuse.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air… malade. »

« J'ai besoin de boire un coup d'eau, » répliqua t-il d'une voix lente.

Ginny acquiesça en prenant une grande inspiration. Le mouvement de sa respiration relâchée tira son haut fluide vers le bas et Harry aperçut la naissance de ses seins. Il fut stupéfait de ne noter aucune excitation chez lui face à cela, pas même le début d'un léger plaisir. Il rosit en constatant que son regard s'était fixé un peu trop longtemps sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il releva la tête, tentant d'éveiller son corps face au cou pâle et gracile de Ginny, à sa mâchoire délicate, à ses traits féminins, à ses longs cheveux roux de feu et à ses yeux bleus.

Quand il rencontra son regard, la rousse était rouge mais elle le laissa la détailler ouvertement sans la moindre protestation. Harry déglutit, conscient de faire une bêtise au moment où il lui tendit une main. Sans une once d'hésitation, Ginny la saisit et Harry entra dans la salle de bain, la tirant derrière lui. Il referma la porte, actionna le verrou et plaqua Ginny contre la cloison en bois.

« Embrasse-moi, » plaida t-elle, les lèvres entrouvertes.

'' _J'ai déjà embrassé une fille, je peux le faire putain !_ '' s'admonesta Harry. Et au moment où ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles humides de Ginny, il s'en rendit compte combien il était anormal d'avoir besoin d'une motivation pour le faire. Les lèvres de la jeune fille étaient pulpeuses et avaient le goût de fraise, sûrement à cause du gloss qui les faisait briller. Harry frissonna quand sa langue s'enroula autour de celle de Ginny et il s'efforça de jouer avec elle. Exactement comme il était censé le faire.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, douloureusement conscient que rien, absolument rien ne prenait vie chez lui. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une motivation supplémentaire ? Alors Harry leva les mains et les posa sur la poitrine de Ginny. Celle-ci gémit et s'arque-bouta, tendant davantage ses seins sous nez. De mains hésitantes – bon dieu, il n'avait jamais fais cela ! - il glissa une main dans le décolleté de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il pressa entre ses doigts le sein droit généreux de Ginny et remarqua distraitement que son téton avait gonflé, pointant de désir sous ses caresses.

« Oh Harry, » gémit-elle. « C'est si bon. »

Harry cligna des yeux en observant avec attention le plaisir se dessiner sur les traits de la future étudiante. Le haut de sa poitrine avait rougi de plaisir, tout comme ses joues et son souffle s'était fait irrégulier. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry, le maintenant contre elle puis commença à se frotter lascivement contre lui. Ses paupières se soulevèrent de nouveau quand elle constata l'absence totale d'érection de Harry. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis elle laissa glisser une de ses mains sur la hanche du jeune homme avant de la poser sur son entrejambe.

Incapable d'en supporter plus sans sentir son estomac faire des siennes, Harry fit un bond en arrière en secouant la tête. Il se détourna de Ginny, s'appuyant contre le lavabo en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus. Il se tendit quand la rousse poussa un profond soupir dépité et un silence affreux s'installa dans la pièce. Harry déglutit et au bout d'une longue minute, il osa tourner la tête vers Ginny qui avait replacé son haut à sequins correctement et qui le dévisageait d'un air triste.

« Je suis désolé, » croassa Harry en passant une main sur son visage. « Je crois… Je crois que j'ai trop bu. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement ça. »

En disant cela, la voix de Ginny était calme et non pas pleine de colère comme Harry l'avait craint. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire – qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre si ce n'était pas de la faute à l'alcool – mais la rousse secoua la tête et se détourna de lui, quittant la salle de bain sans un mot de plus.

La porte se referma derrière elle et Harry prit une inspiration tremblante. En réalité, tout son corps tremblait et trahissait son choc. Ses jambes faillirent céder sous son poids et il se retint de justesse au lavabo. Sa vision se floua et le visage de Ron jaillit sous ses yeux. Oh bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu faire cela à Ginny, la sœur de son meilleur ami ? S'il venait à l'apprendre, il allait le massacrer. Et à juste titre. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait peloté les seins pour finir par la repousser loin de lui.

Alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, Harry vit la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une étudiante vêtue d'un collant résille, d'un short en jean déchiré et d'un top à paillettes déboula dans la salle d'eau. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en le regardant et elle gloussa, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle n'était pas moche avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Mais elle ne fit naître aucune émotion en lui.

« Désolé ! » brailla t-elle. « J'ai vu une rouquine sortir et je pensais que la salle de bain était libre. J'ignorais que vous étiez bien occupés. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies, » se justifia aussitôt Harry. « On a juste… discuté un coup. »

La blonde lui lança un regard amusé et pas du tout convaincu. Harry se surprit à vouloir que le sous-entendu de l'étudiante soit vrai. Si ça avait le cas, s'il avait vraiment couché avec une fille dans un recoin d'une salle de bain d'étudiants, il aurait été profondément soulagé et n'aurait même pas été gêné par le regard sans équivoque de la jeune femme.

Sa gorge se serra brusquement et, après un dernier sourire hésitant, il quitta la pièce et se retrouva aussitôt plongé dans la fumée de cigarettes, la musique assourdissante et les corps pleins de sueurs de ses camarades. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la partie de bière-pong en cours dans la grande cuisine et ne remarqua donc pas que Ginny était près de son frère, l'observant jouer d'un œil morne, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry parvint à se faufiler hors de la maison et il prit une grande goulée d'air frais même si le jardin était tout autant animé que l'intérieur. Il s'éloigna de l'agitation et finit par s'asseoir sur un muret en pierre, près d'un buisson. Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, estomaqué de voir qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Combien de temps avait-il passé à discuter avec Adrian ? Et dans la salle de bain avec Ginny ?

« Hey, » l'interpella une voix douce.

Harry tourna la tête et lança un faible sourire à sa meilleure amie. Hermione se glissa à ses côtés sans un mot. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval, probablement pour libérer son cou au vu de la chaleur dans la maison. Elle tenait dans ses mains deux gobelets et Harry en attrapa un, presque déçu de voir qu'il s'agissait seulement de soda. S'il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui prenait des cuites, il ressentait presque le besoin de se vider l'esprit avec une dose d'alcool déraisonnable.

« C'est plutôt incroyable ce type de soirée, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota t-elle en regardant la rue vide droit devant elle. « Mes parents se sont réjouis de me voir partir à une fête. »

Elle rit à ses propres mots en secouant la tête et Harry lui sourit avec tendresse. Même les parents de Hermione, des dentistes, trouvaient qu'elle travaillait trop et s'infligeait trop de pression. Ils étaient les premiers à la pousser à sortir avec des amis et à participer à des soirées. C'était peine perdue à l'époque de l'école secondaire où les seules sorties qu'elle daignait faire avec eux se résumaient aux anniversaires et au cinéma. Parfois, elle venait au bowling ou passait boire un verre dans une soirée mais c'était bien plus rare.

En réalité, Harry était plutôt heureux de la voir s'autoriser s'amuser. Hermione avait toujours été trop sérieuse et parfois, elle se confiait sur son inquiétude de voir sa jeunesse lui filer entre les doigts. Harry attendait avec impatience le jour où elle serait ivre devant ses yeux mais il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas arriver avant un bon moment.

« Je t'ai vu sortir quelques minutes après Ginny de la salle de bain. »

« Ouais. Ron va me tuer, » grogna t-il en évitant son regard.

« En fait, je crois que Ron espère que tu acceptes les avances de sa sœur et que tu finisses par sortir avec elle, » contra Hermione en plissant le bout du nez. « Mais il n'a pas l'air de remarquer que tu n'aimeras jamais Ginny de cette façon. »

Surpris par les mots de Hermione, Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers elle et manqua de renverser son gobelet par son mouvement brusque. La jeune femme soutint son regard sans ciller et ce fut finalement lui qui baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

Est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait été, une fois de plus, plus lucide que lui ? Avait-elle vu ce que lui-même refusait de voir et qui, pourtant, semblait si évident ? Harry ferma les yeux et posa son gobelet à ses côtés, sur le muret. Il appuya ensuite la paume de ses mains contre ses paupières closes jusqu'à ce qu'une légère douleur se fasse ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi, » confia t-il finalement, une boule coincée dans la gorge.

« Tout va bien chez toi, Harry. Ne dis pas cela, » gronda Hermione mais sa voix était triste. « Tout va bien. Les choses sont justes peut-être… seulement différentes. »

« Elles ne peuvent pas l'être ! »

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer les filles. C'était impossible car cela voudrait dire qu'il préférait… Argh, Harry n'osait même pas formuler cette idée dans sa tête. Il sursauta quand la main de Hermione frotta son dos avec douceur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir hors de ses yeux.

« Autorise-toi à seulement y songer, Harry, » conseilla son amie sans jamais prononcer le mot qui risquait soit de le faire s'effondrer, soit de le mettre hors de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se garait devant le garage de la maison. Il coupa le moteur et éteignit les phares avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le retour à la maison s'était fait plus vite que prévu et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était épuisé, l'esprit en lambeaux, et il rêvait seulement d'aller s'effondrer dans son lit. Et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Après sa discussion avec Hermione, il était parvenu à rentrer dans la maison et à afficher un sourire faussement jovial. Adrian lui avait fait un geste de la main à l'autre bout du salon et Harry s'était contenté de lui répondre d'un sourire. Hors de question de donner de la matière aux amis de celui-ci pour prétexter une quelconque relation entre eux. C'était peut-être une simple blague mais Harry ne la trouvait définitivement pas drôle.

Finalement, après avoir lamentablement perdu au bière-pong, Ron était complètement bourré et avachi sur le bar de la cuisine, à deux doigts de s'effondrer du tabouret sur lequel il était installé. Harry et Dean, sous le regard irrité de Hermione, l'avaient fait monter dans la voiture du premier. Le trajet jusqu'au Terrier, la maison des Weasley, s'était déroulé dans le silence le plus total. Ron ronflait comme un bien heureux et Ginny avait gardé le regard rivé à travers sa fenêtre, ne prononçant aucun autre mot que « merci » et « bonne nuit ».

Silencieusement, Harry tourna la clé dans la serrure de la maison et se glissa dans le hall d'entrée. Il quitta ses chaussures et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds dans la cuisine. Soudainement affamé, il ouvrit les placards pour attraper un paquet de céréales et s'en versa une dose généreuse dans un bol.

« Déjà rentré ? »

« Putain ! » s'écria Harry en faisant un bond en arrière.

Il fusilla du regard son père dont le visage était hilare. L'homme, une cigarette à la bouche, était appuyé contre la porte de la pièce. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant son sourire moqueur mais lui-même fut gagné par l'amusement. Son cœur battait encore à la chamade après avoir été ainsi surpris.

« C'était comment ? »

« Tu ne dors pas ? » répondit plutôt le jeune adulte. « Il est presque deux heures du matin. »

James haussa les épaules d'un air gêné et pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce en continuant à fumer sa cigarette. Lily devait déjà être endormie car il n'aurait jamais osé fumer dans la maison si elle risquait de le surprendre. Elle disait supporter son addiction au tabac mais refusait qu'il fume à l'intérieur des murs de la maison.

Harry le suivit du regard en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux. Il monta sur l'un des tabourets disposés autour du bar dans la cuisine et entama son bol de céréales. James farfouilla dans les placards jusqu'à en sortir un paquet de madeleines. Il s'installa en face de son fils et entama son en-cas nocturne sans un mot.

« Tu m'attendais ? » questionna Harry d'un air incrédule.

« Je voulais être sur que tu ramènes la voiture en bon état, » répliqua James.

Harry roula des yeux et se concentra sur son bol de céréales. Il n'était absolument pas dupe ! Il y avait peut-être du vrai dans la réponse de l'homme mais il était certain qu'il attendait également de le savoir rentré en sécurité avant de dormir. Plutôt que de sentir offusqué de l'attention de son père, il s'en trouva soulagé. Si Lily exprimait son inquiétude pour lui avec des mots – beaucoup de mots -, James était bien plus discret et moins à même de reconnaître ses émotions à haute voix. Mais ça convenait très bien à Harry qui n'était pas forcément plus à l'aise dans les grandes déclarations sentimentales.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux sans un mot et la tension les ayant éloigné tout au long de cette semaine s'étiola doucement. Peut-être parce que James avait raison de s'inquiéter de son absence d'intérêt pour la gente féminine ? Peut-être car il n'était qu'un putain de pédé ? Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de céréales en pensant à cela et il attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir pour faire passer le tout.

« Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda doucement James, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard. Ron disait que vous veillerez toute la nuit. »

« Ron était complètement déchiré, » soupira Harry. « C'était mieux que l'on rentre. »

'' _Et aussi parce que j'ai paniqué après avoir fourré ma langue dans la bouche d'une fille. Enfin, surtout quand elle a voulu caresser mon pénis_ ,'' songea Harry. Son appétit se coupa brutalement à cette pensée et il repoussa son bol de céréales, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le nier à présent. Il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à la question, à cette foutue situation.

« Je vais aller courir en fin de matinée. Tu veux venir avec moi ? » proposa James.

Harry se sentit bêtement ému par l'offre de son père. Sa poitrine se compressa dans sa poitrine, dans une douleur insupportable. James lui avait transmis l'amour de la course à pied. Depuis ses douze ans, Harry courrait régulièrement et à présent, il était capable de participer à des marathons plutôt conséquents. Dans la mesure du possible, il tentait d'enfiler ses baskets de course deux fois par semaine et, les écouteurs de son mp3 vissés aux oreilles, il laissait son esprit se vider, seulement concentré sur sa respiration et l'effort.

Cela faisait longtemps que James et lui n'avaient pas pris le temps de courir ensembles. En réalité, son père était, comme bien souvent, débordé par son job de commissaire. Parfois, il ne rentrait pas pendant plusieurs nuits, ne cessant de bosser sur une enquête jusqu'à la résolution de celle-ci. Lui-même devait trouver un équilibre entre ses cours à la fac et son stage au cabinet Malefoy.

« Ouais, c'est génial, » accepta t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Je vais mettre mon réveil au cas où. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il se détournait pour débarrasser son bol de céréales encore à moitié remplie. Comment pourrait-il seulement dire à son père, à sa mère, à Remus et Sirius que… hé bien, non, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas ? Il avait essayé mais son corps était incapable de réagir face à une poitrine et même qu'il en ressentait un profond dégoût. L'idée d'avoir un jour une telle chose à annoncer à ses parents lui coupa le souffla et il se dirigea vers la sortie, désireux de fuir cette réalité.

« Harry ? » l'appela James d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se figea au seuil de la cuisine, les épaules tendues et il pivota sur lui-même pour rencontrer le regard soucieux de son père. James, une moitié de madeleine dans la main droite, le dévisageait, les traits tirés dans un mélange de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » insista l'homme.

« Oui… Enfin, non. Je ne crois pas, » avoua Harry. « Je… J'ai besoin d'aller dormir. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et quitta la cuisine, remarquant à peine qu'il attisait la confusion de son père. Alors que son pied droit se posait sur la première marche d'escalier, Harry entendit la voix de l'homme s'élever depuis la cuisine.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Harry acquiesça même si James ne pouvait pas le voir. Il le savait. Son père et, en général, toute sa famille avaient toujours été présent pour lui, pour le soutenir mais là… Là, les choses étaient différentes. Seraient-ils tous capables d'accepter que non, il était incapable d'approuver l'idée d'avoir une petite-amie, de caresser une fille, de juste s'imaginer avec elle ?

* * *

 _Un Tom absent mais jamais très loin, non plus ;) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Le chapitre 4 va, j'en suis quasiment sûre, vous plaire. Tom y est beaucoup présent alors, ça devrait vous convenir :) Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'ai hâte d'avoir, une nouvelle fois, votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de découvrir vos petits mots.

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 4_

Le jeudi suivant, Harry était penché sur la lecture d'un épais dossier concernant l'un des clients de Cédric Diggory, un jeune conseiller diplômé l'année dernière de Westminster. Harry surlignait tous les passages qu'il jugeait intéressant concernant ce chef d'entreprise amené à développer sa start-up sur internet. La semaine prochaine, Cédric avait rendez-vous avec lui et il avait proposé à Harry de participer à l'entretien. Harry avait aussitôt accepté, se réjouissant de découvrir un nouveau client et donc un nouveau dossier.

Après un mois passé au cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy, Harry était toujours épaté par la diversité des dossiers à gérer par les différents conseillers. D'une situation à une autre, tout était différent. Parfois, il fallait rédiger un discours pour une personnalité politique ou alors, travailler sur une campagne de publicité pour un chef d'entreprise. D'autres fois, il était nécessaire de rédiger des communiqués de presse pour faire des déclarations officielles concernant des peoples locaux.

Même si Lucius Malefoy était aussi froid qu'un glaçon, Harry se réjouissait de pouvoir faire ses premiers pas dans un cabinet aussi prestigieux. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée en croisant le chemin d'une jeune starlette de télé-réalité dans l'ascenseur qui, accompagnée de son agent, venait réclamer la publication d'un communiqué de presse pour démentir les rumeurs courant dans tous les médias sur sa consommation excessive de drogues. Harry regrettait d'être encore trop souvent cantonné à la prise de notes, à la lecture de dossiers et au silence total durant les rendez-vous mais il trouvait de plus en plus ses marques parmi ses collègues.

Il surligna une énième phrase de l'épais dossier transmis par Cédric pour le préparer efficacement à l'entretien puis fit un bond sur sa chaise quand la porte de Malefoy s'ouvrit violemment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le patron mais ils s'empressèrent tous de replonger le nez dans leur travail, en espérant ne pas être le destinataire du courroux de l'homme. Harry déglutit quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant son bureau et il releva un regard hésitant.

Les traits du visage de Lucius étaient impassibles mais ses yeux bleus gris le foudroyaient. Harry lança un regard affolé à son bureau mais celui-ci était impeccablement bien rangé. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler s'il avait oublié de réaliser une tâche de son emploi du temps mais Malefoy ne s'occupait quasiment jamais de lui, le laissant aux bons soins de ses employés.

« Debout ! » ordonna l'homme d'une voix sèche. « Vous m'accompagnez à un rendez-vous ? »

« Moi ? » balbutiant lamentablement Harry.

Mais Malefoy s'était déjà détourné de lui et avançait à grands pas en direction des ascenseurs. Harry resta immobile sur son siège jusqu'à ce que Cédric, installé au bureau à la droite du sien, tapa contre la vitre en plexiglas les séparant. Harry sauta alors sur ses jambes, attrapa son manteau et son nouveau sac à bandoulière – bien plus sérieux que son sac à dos – avant de se précipiter derrière le chef d'entreprise.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, Harry sentit l'inquiétude et l'excitation gronder en lui en voyant que ses collègues les observaient tous sans un mot avec compassion. Seule Angelina, derrière le bureau d'accueil, leva un pouce encourageant dans sa direction. Ça ne devait pas être si mauvais, non, d'accompagner Lucius Malefoy à un rendez-vous ? C'était même plutôt gratifiant !

« Où… Chez quel client allons-nous ? » osa t-il demander alors que le silence s'éternisa désagréablement.

Lucius pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avec irritation avant de se tourner vers lui, le scrutant avec attention de haut en bas. Harry, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner, releva la tête et se tint bien droit. Il fut soulagé d'avoir enfilé une simple chemise noire avec son jean sombre et ses converses neuves.

« Chez Tom Jedusor. Il a requis votre présence. »

« Tom Jedusor ? » articula Harry, le choc marquant son visage.

« Vous ne vous souvenez déjà plus de l'homme qui vous a reconduit chez vous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas au sarcasme et il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Il était partagé entre la joie d'avoir été réclamé par Jedusor – et son cœur faisait des montagnes russes dans sa poitrine à cette simple idée – et par la déception que Lucius l'ait convié à contrecœur. L'homme ne paraissait pas croire un seul instant en ses compétences et Harry était bien décidé à tout faire pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un sombre crétin ! Il avait tout à fait sa place dans son cabinet de conseil.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un cliquettement métallique, Harry fit un pas pour quitter la cabine mais Lucius plaça un bras devant lui pour le retenir. Harry leva un regard confus vers lui mais le blond observait autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne se trouvait à proximité d'eux. Quand cela fut fait, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et se pencha vers lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Tom Jedusor n'est pas un homme avec qui l'on peut se permettre de jouer. Quand on entre en relation avec lui, il faut prendre conscience des risques que cela implique, Monsieur Potter. Réfléchissez bien à ce dans quoi vous vous lancez. »

Harry cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement. Quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Lucius Malefoy en parlant de risques et de jeu. Il ne voulait absolument pas jouer à quoique ce soit avec Tom Jedusor ! Sa bouche s'assécha en réalisant le sous-entendu. Malefoy n'était certainement pas en train de parler de relation _professionnelle_.

Oh bon sang, est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur son front pour trahir son réel ressenti à propos des femmes ? Est-ce que Malefoy pensait qu'il était… gay ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'embrasser une fille le répugnait qu'il était forcément de l'autre bord. Merde ! Il s'était efforcé ces derniers jours à se concentrer uniquement sur ses cours et son travail mais là, la situation lui revenait en pleine face. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il secoua la tête vivement, désireux de se justifier.

« J'espère simplement pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur le métier de conseiller en communication, » répliqua t-il avec force. « Même si vous n'êtes visiblement pas d'accord concernant ma présence à ce rendez-vous, je vous remercie de me le permettre. Je suis certain que ça sera très formateur. »

Plutôt fier de sa répartie, Harry relâcha sa respiration. Malefoy le dévisagea un court moment avant de se détourner de lui et de quitter l'ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'engouffraient tous les deux dans un taxi noir. Tandis que Malefoy tapait rapidement sur les touches de son téléphone portable, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme s'inquiétait, dans un certain sens, pour lui. Ce constat lui arracha un sourire mais il s'empressa de l'effacer quand Lucius releva la tête de son mobile pour le foudroyer du regard.

Durant le temps du trajet, Harry prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits pour se préparer à faire face à Jedusor. Il y allait dans un seul but professionnel et il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées divaguer. Il devait admettre qu'après la soirée plutôt désastreuse à la fraternité, Harry avait attrapé son ordinateur portable pour faire une recherche sur l'homme. Dans le seul objectif d'en savoir davantage sur le plus gros client, d'après ses collègues, du cabinet Malefoy.

Le moteur de recherche internet avait rapidement révélé une foule d'informations sur Tom Jedusor. C'était un jeune chef d'entreprise qui avait amassé une fortune colossale en investissant des parts de marché dans différentes entreprises, la plupart cotées en bourse, et dans l'immobilier. Il était plus que généreux pour plusieurs œuvres caritatives et ça lui permettait de jouir d'une certaine notoriété dans les hautes sphères de la ville.

« Ne vous avisez pas de prononcer le moindre mot, » menaça Malefoy quand le taxi s'arrêta au pied d'un immeuble haut.

« Je n'y comptais pas, » marmonna Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur luxueux du gratte-ciel les déposait au dernier étage. À peine fit-il un pas hors de la cabine qu'il croisa le regard de Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux armoires à glace étaient postés de chaque côté de l'entrée et étaient immobiles. Harry songea que le terme « garde du corps » correspondait bien plus que celui de « chauffeur » pour les désigner. Il laissa rapidement tomber ses tergiversations concernant les deux hommes pour se concentrer sur la porte close au bout du couloir.

Quand Lucius toqua contre et que la voix de Tom s'éleva de l'autre côté, Harry frissonna de façon imperceptible mais son attention se dirigea aussitôt sur la vue époustouflante du bureau quand il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il fit à peine attention au propriétaire du lieu, tant il était émerveillé. C'était une immense pièce dont le mur du fond était vitré et Londres s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Harry _rêvait_ de travailler un jour dans un bureau avec une telle vue !

« Lucius, Harry, installez-vous, » invita Tom en se levant de son luxueux fauteuil en cuir blanc.

Harry se reprit et posa les yeux pour la première fois sur Tom. Cette fois-ci, l'homme était vêtu d'un costume gris dont la qualité du tissu sautait aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'eux pour leur serrer la main et Harry tressaillit légèrement quand la main de Tom serra la sienne un quart de seconde de trop pour que cela devienne étrange. Il sentit le regard glacial de Lucius sur lui mais Harry s'efforça de l'ignorer.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jedusor. »

Impassible jusque là, Tom laissa apparaître un bref rictus en le voyant le nommer ainsi. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur amusée et Harry sentit, à son grand effroi, ses joues se colorer légèrement. Quoi ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'il l'appelle _Tom_ devant son patron ? Hors de question ! C'était bien trop irrespectueux. D'autant plus qu'ils se rencontraient dans un cadre purement professionnel.

D'un mouvement de la tête, le trentenaire les invita à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils faisant face à son bureau. Harry attrapa le calepin qu'il trimballait partout et dans lequel il écrivait tout ce qui concernait son stage. Lucius sortit un épais dossier de son attaché-case en cuir noir tandis que Tom s'approchait d'une vitrine en verre.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? Je vais m'octroyer deux doigts de scotch pour être pleinement concentré sur notre discussion. »

« Excellente idée, » approuva Lucius. « Je prends de même. »

Tom acquiesça puis lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se mit à balbutier lamentablement. Il résista pour ne pas se vexer au sourire moqueur que les deux plus vieux échangèrent. Il se retrouva face à un verre de scotch puis trinqua avec eux, les mains moites. Suivant le mouvement, il avala une gorgée d'alcool et une grimace déforma ses traits quand la brûlure du scotch coula le long de sa gorge et explosa dans son estomac. Il contracta la mâchoire pour retenir une toux bruyante mais ses yeux se mouillèrent aussitôt.

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas sentir entièrement humilié, Harry reposa son verre en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux hommes. Merde, il n'était vraiment pas habitué à boire un alcool aussi fort. La bière lui convenait parfaitement ! Il était certain de les voir se moquer silencieusement de lui et de sa réaction face à de l'alcool fort. Il préféra chercher minutieusement dans son sac un stylo.

« Bien. Je souhaitais discuter de la maison d'édition London Books dans laquelle j'ai investi des parts l'an dernier, » entama Tom d'un ton strict. « Je suis assez étonné par leur dernière campagne publicitaire et je veux longuement réfléchir avant d'être associé à un tel contrat. »

Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre dans le contexte professionnel et le reste de l'échange se fixa uniquement sur la célèbre maison d'édition londonienne. Elle venait de faire une coup de pub volontairement moqueur au sujet des femmes et le tollé était total dans les médias. Tom, et à juste titre, ne voulait pas que son nom soit cité comme investisseur dans l'entreprise.

Malgré lui, Harry était plutôt épaté par le professionnalisme des deux hommes face à lui. Il écouta attentivement les arguments de chacun, prit des notes, souligna des termes encore inconnus. Très rapidement dans le bain, il parvint à laisser de côté son émoi de faire face à un homme tel que Tom Jedusor. Même si Lucius Malefoy l'avait traîné ici à contrecœur, pour répondre à la lubie de son client, Harry était bien décidé à se saisir de tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre au cours de cet entretien.

D'ailleurs, Tom était pleinement concentré sur son échange avec Lucius. Il avait avalé son verre de scotch d'une traite, ne sourcillant même pas face à l'alcool fort. Ses sourcils bruns étaient à peine froncés mais ses traits ne se détendaient jamais, lui donnant un air très strict.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry pouvait mettre sa main à couper que la conversation était truffée de sous-entendus qu'il était absolument incapable de comprendre. Il voyait les sourcils de Malefoy se arquer alors que lui-même ne trouvait rien de surprenant dans les propos de Tom. Ce dernier roulait parfois des yeux avec ennui quand son patron ne cessait d'utiliser le terme « vos collaborateurs ». Harry était assez curieux d'en savoir plus sur ces fameux partenaires. D'après ce qu'il voyait, Tom utilisait l'unique bureau de cet espace.

« C'est important que mon image ne soit entachée par aucun scandale, aussi minime soit-il, » trancha Tom au bout d'une longue heure d'échange.

Harry comprit que l'homme venait de mettre fin à la conversation. Il coula un regard discret vers son patron dont l'irritation était visible uniquement via le tic nerveux qui agitait ses lèvres. Finalement, Lucius acquiesça et rangea le dossier dans son attaché-case.

« Je rédigerai un papier pour vous à ce sujet, » assura t-il en se levant.

Sans un mot, Harry suivit le mouvement. Il prit seulement conscience à ce moment là que le soleil s'était couché sur Londres et le ciel offrait des couleurs remarquables pour ce début octobre. Il écouta à peine les salutations polies entre les deux hommes mais sentit un plaisir malsain le gagner en voyant combien Lucius semblait marcher sur des œufs avec Tom.

Après une longue poignée de mains silencieuse entre eux – et Harry était frustré de ne pas pouvoir déceler l'échange muet dans celle-ci –, Tom se tourna vers lui. Le jeune Potter lui tendit la main mais à son grand embarras, Jedusor se contenta de hausser un sourcil amusé. Il relaissa tomber son bras le long de son corps au moment où Tom ouvrit la bouche.

« Et si vous restiez un petit peu, Monsieur Potter ? »

La proposition aussi inattendue que embarrassante provoqua un lourd silence dans l'énorme bureau. Avait-il bien entendu ? Harry devint cramoisi et il tourna la tête vers son patron. L'homme était impassible et il se contentait de le dévisager sans un mot.

« Il me semble que Harry n'est plus en temps de travail, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Tom en fixant Lucius.

« Effectivement. A partir de maintenant, il n'est plus payé, » approuva Lucius d'une voix traînante. « Avez-vous récupéré toutes vos affaires au bureau ? »

Désarçonné, Harry acquiesça. Lucius leur adressa un mouvement de la tête pour les saluer puis il fit volte-face. Quand il poussa la double-porte du bureau ouvrant sur le petit couloir menant à l'ascenseur, Harry nota que Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que les portes ne se referment, le laissant seul avec Tom.

« As-tu faim, Harry ? »

Tom était repassé au tutoiement sans la moindre difficulté, le prenant par surprise. Harry resta debout, les bras ballants. Il peinait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son estomac se tordit dans tous les sens à l'idée d'avoir suffisamment attiré l'attention de Tom pour lui donner envie de manger avec lui. Sa conscience lui souffla qu'il n'était pas censé se réjouir de cela mais plutôt de s'en effrayer. Pourtant, le plaisir prit le pas sur ses interrogations et il se contenta de laisser échapper un faible soupir.

En avisant son mutisme, l'homme arqua un sourcil dubitatif et Harry rosit de nouveau. Bon sang ! Depuis quand était-il si timide et empoté ? Pour se redonner une contenance, le jeune adulte haussa les épaules et contourna le bureau pour se planter devant l'immense baie vitrée. De là, Londres était époustouflante. Le ciel sombre de ce début de soirée surplombait la ville qui, illuminée de toute part, brillait de mille feux. Les phares des innombrables voitures transperçaient la nuit et les personnes n'étaient plus que des petits points sombres agités sur les trottoirs.

« As-tu faim ? » répéta Tom.

« Vous m'invitez à manger avec vous ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui, pour être certain de ne pas rêver.

« Cela me semblait plutôt évident. »

Malgré le sarcasme dans la voix de l'homme, Harry sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre _pourquoi_ Tom voulait dîner avec lui mais sincèrement… Il n'avait même pas envie de se poser la question. L'occasion était trop belle. À vrai dire, s'il s'écoutait, il exécuterait une petite danse de la joie mais Tom allait sûrement flipper en le voyant faire une telle chose. Pour ne pas perdre la face, Harry s'appuya contre la baie vitrée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean et il afficha un sourire confiant, bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité.

« Je commence à avoir faim, » répliqua t-il nonchalamment.

« Que dis-tu d'un repas italien ? » proposa Tom en haussant un sourcil.

« Excellente idée. J'aime beaucoup la cuisine italienne, » s'enthousiasma Harry, incapable de rester calme plus longtemps. « Qu'est-ce que vous me proposez, Monsieur ? »

Tom qui venait d'ouvrir un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Harry laissa naître un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres en constatant que le _Monsieur_ ne plaisait guère à l'homme. Sa propre audace le surprenait mais il avait l'impression de savoir exactement comment réagir face à lui.

« Lucius n'est plus là. Tu n'es plus en temps de travail, » rappela Jedusor d'une voix froide.

Loin de s'offusquer de la froideur de l'homme, Harry en fut très enchanté. Il trouvait cela très agréable de le voir s'agacer car il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom. S'il osait le penser, il pourrait même dire que c'était… mignon. Pas sûr que Tom soit de cet avis !

« Vous avez raison, Tom. Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Je suis très soucieux de répondre aux exigences du cabinet Malefoy. »

A la fin de sa réponse taquine, il retint sa respiration et osa lever un regard incertain vers l'homme. Celui-ci le dévisageait ouvertement, ses yeux bruns légèrement plissés. Au bout de longues secondes interminables, il laissa apparaître un sourire presque invisible. Certain que ses sourires étaient rares, Harry fut d'autant plus heureux d'avoir réussi à en faire naître un sur ce visage de glace.

Tom reporta son attention au tiroir de son bureau duquel il finit par extirper un flyer coloré aux couleurs de l'Italie. En voyant l'image d'une pizza et un plat de pâtes au pied de la tour de Pise, Harry prit conscience de l'heure avancée et de la faim qui commençait à faire gronder son estomac.

« C'est très honorable de ta part de vouloir tant représenter le cabinet Malefoy. Je suis certain que Lucius saura le reconnaître, » approuva t-il en lui tendant le papier. « Choisis ce qui te fait plaisir. Nous allons nous faire livrer. »

« Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Malefoy me tienne beaucoup en estime, » confia Harry en attrapant le flyer. « J'ai une faim de loup. Est-ce que ce resto livre jusqu'ici même s'il est déjà vingt-heures ? Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. J'hésite entre une pizza et un risotto. »

Son flot de paroles lui attira un regard brûlant et Harry, le cœur coincé dans la gorge, s'empressa de déplier le flyer. Il mit quelques secondes à être capable de lire les différents plats proposés. Quand sa poitrine se libéra, lui permettant de respirer correctement, il se concentra et opta finalement pour une pizza.

En moins de deux minutes, Tom avait passé commande par téléphone. Il fourra de nouveau le papier dans le tiroir, s'éloigna de son bureau et alluma un lampadaire en forme d'arc dont l'intensité était réglable. Il éteignit ensuite les vifs néons allumés jusque là. Si Harry appréciait la baisse de luminosité, bien plus agréable pour ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'ambiance tamisée était plutôt équivoque.

Tom se trouvait à présent du côté droit de la pièce, là où un espace salon avait été aménagé. Un canapé en cuir noir et deux fauteuils de la même couleur entouraient une table basse en verre. Le tout était déposé sur un tapis beige. L'homme s'installa dans le canapé et desserra le nœud de sa cravate. Planté devant la baie vitrée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver le geste incroyablement sexy. Il observa l'homme croiser les jambes ensuite avec élégance et le silence devint encore plus épais alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre.

« Vas-tu resté planté à l'autre bout de la pièce sans dire un mot ? »

La voix posée était marquée par une pointe de défi. Harry fronça un peu les sourcils, peu désireux d'être considéré comme un crétin de première par Jedusor. Alors que l'ensemble de son corps était fébrile, il s'approcha de l'homme puis se laissa tomber nonchalamment dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il poussa un soupir d'aise tout en tentant de paraître le plus serein possible.

« Comment se passe ton stage au cabinet Malefoy ? » interrogea Tom.

« C'est plutôt intéressant. Je trouve que c'est vraiment varié mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la possibilité de faire vraiment grand-chose. Je suis amené à lire beaucoup de dossiers et à assister à des rendez-vous. J'ai hâte que l'on me donne quelques responsabilités et tâches à faire. »

« L'immobilisme est parfois très frustrant. J'imagine que Lucius n'est pas homme à faire facilement confiance à ses employés. »

Harry grimaça en guise de réponse et cela arracha un nouveau sourire à Tom. Il se surprit à vouloir sautiller de joie. Fort heureusement, il contrôla son envie et se contenta de sourire à son tour. Il était plutôt soulagé que l'homme lance la conversation. De plus en plus à l'aise, Harry exposa en quoi ses journées au cabinet étaient composées. Tom était vif d'esprit et il lui posait toujours des questions pertinentes. Après sa première crainte de l'ennuyer avec ses histoires de jeune stagiaire, il s'aperçut que l'homme paraissait vraiment s'intéresser à lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les minutes défilèrent à toute vitesse. Deux coups à la porte l'interrompirent et Tom se leva. Il sortit son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costard. Il attrapa quelques billets et Harry voulut protester, désireux de participer à la note mais Tom ouvrit la porte, faisant face à Goyle.

« Paie le livreur. »

L'ordre était sec et dénué de gentillesse. Harry bougea inconfortablement dans son fauteuil en le repérant et son embarras grandit quand Goyle lui jeta un regard impassible. Le colosse se détourna en acquiesçant à l'ordre de Tom. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi ils ressemblaient, Tom et lui, assis autour d'une table dans une ambiance tamisée. Sa gorge se serra davantage et il eut soudain envie de fuir.

Mais Goyle revint, deux cartons de pizzas et une bouteille de vin entre les mains. Tom les attrapa sans le moindre remerciement puis lui claqua la porte au visage. La bouche grande ouverte, Harry l'observa revenir vers lui. Il déposa les cartons sur la table basse et se détourna à nouveau de lui. L'odeur du fromage grillé et de la pâte à pizza chaude envahit l'espace et sa faim s'attisa davantage.

« Combien vous dois-je pour la pizza ? Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de prendre mon portefeuille, » protesta Harry.

Tom, qui venait d'ouvrir son bahut pour en sortir deux verres à vin, se tourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil moqueur. Harry gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise et en même temps, il fut transpercé par son regard. Les éclats rouges qu'il percevait donnaient une profondeur à ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là.

« Il me semblait que c'était une invitation, » répliqua Tom en revenant s'asseoir face à lui. « Quel homme serai-je de vous faire payer pour une simple pizza. Un peu de vin rouge ? Ça se marie très bien avec la pizza. »

« S'il vous plaît, » accepta Harry avec gêne. « Je tiens à payer la prochaine fois ! »

« Oh. Tu envisages donc que cette situation se renouvelle ? »

Alors que son verre de vin se remplissait, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, conscient de s'être lui-même trahi. Il repéra toutefois l'amusement faire briller les yeux de Tom. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il rester aussi impassible en toute circonstance ? C'était vraiment déroutant et en même temps, quelque chose en lui lui certifiait que Tom passait un bon moment avec lui. Ou peut-être se trompait-il ?

Les pizzas avaient été livré avec des couteaux. Harry se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise en soulevant le couvercle en carton de sa pizza. Il avait opté pour une quatre saison avec un supplément chèvre, appréciant tout particulièrement ce fromage. Il loupa le regard attentif de Tom, se concentrant plutôt à se couper une première part dans laquelle il croqua avidement. En remarquant son attitude détendue, ses yeux s'élargirent et il éloigna vivement la part de pizza de sa bouche.

Tom plissa les yeux comme s'il cherchait à comprendre son comportement étrange et Harry se maudit d'alterner entre sérénité et anxiété. À vrai dire, Tom Jedusor était un homme difficile à cerner. Si, sans réelles explications, il se sentait très à l'aise avec lui, il lui suffisait de se rappeler combien il semblait neutre pour s'admonester de son comportement trop léger. Ses parents l'avaient éduqué avec beaucoup de valeurs et il ne voulait pas paraître trop à l'aise.

« Vous… Vos hommes ne mangent pas ? Ils sont plantés devant votre porte depuis des heures, » s'enquit-il à mi-voix.

« C'est précisément en quoi consiste leur travail, » répondit Tom avec simplicité. « Ils mangeront quand ils seront rentrés chez eux. »

« Tout de même, ils doivent avoir faim à cette heure ! »

C'était très étrange pour lui d'être en train de se gaver de pizza alors que deux hommes restaient droits comme des piquets devant une porte d'ascenseur close ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire une telle chose avec ses propres employés. Dans l'éventualité où ça lui arrive un jour d'embaucher des salariés, bien évidemment.

Tom parut amusé de sa réponse et il se contenta de mordre calmement dans sa pizza. Harry oublia un instant ses questionnements et sa sollicitude pour Crabbe et Goyle de l'autre côté de la porte. Il ne put que se focaliser sur la façon très élégante dont Tom Jedusor parvenait à manger une pizza. Alors que ses doigts étaient déjà recouverts de trace de farine et d'huile, ceux de Tom tenaient avec distinction son morceau de pizza. Et il croquait dedans sans faire tomber le moindre aliment alors que lui-même avait déjà reçu un cœur d'artichaut sur les genoux !

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment vos chauffeurs, n'est ce pas ? » demanda subitement Harry en choisissant d'ignorer ses pensées absurdes. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de garde du corps ? »

« Gagner beaucoup d'argent suscite des jalousies profondes, » confia Tom en haussant les épaules, pas du tout perturbé par ce fait. « On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Probablement. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti menacé où que ce soit. »

« Et si quelqu'un venait à le faire, ça serait vraiment regrettable pour lui. »

Harry, dont les lèvres s'étaient posées sur son verre de vin pour en avaler une gorgée, releva un regard surpris vers l'homme. Ce dernier mangeait son morceau de pizza sans le regarder et pourtant, Harry était certain d'avoir repéré une menace dans sa voix grondante. Comme si… Comme s'il envisageait de le défendre et de le venger si quelqu'un venait à le menacer. Était-ce possible ? Ou délirait-il complètement ?

Il fut tenté un instant de répliquer qu'il était entièrement capable de se défendre seul si tel était le cas mais il mit son ego de côté, bouleversé de voir Tom si concerné par son bien-être. C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient et pourtant, ils mangeaient déjà une pizza en partageant une bouteille de vin. La situation était complètement démente et en même temps, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Il songea un instant au moment où il allait crier sa joie à Ron et Hermione mais penser à ses amis lui noua l'estomac avec violence.

Il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ appeler ses deux meilleurs amis en s'extasiant qu'il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie avec un certain Tom Jedusor, trentenaire plein aux as. Le dire ainsi serait bien trop ambigu et créerait de la confusion chez chacun d'entre eux. Peut-être que Hermione serait plus clémente à réagir de la bonne manière mais Ron… Ron s'étranglerait avec sa salive avant de s'effondrer au sol. Quelque chose dans ce goût là.

« Quelles pensées obscurcissent de si beaux yeux ? »

La voix de Tom le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il fut soudain très frustré de ne pas parvenir à voir ce que pensait réellement l'homme. Ressentait-il la même chose que lui ? Était-il tout autant bouleversé que lui par cette soirée qui s'approchait de la perfection ?

Harry s'horrifia avec ses propres pensées. Après le désastre de Ginny, comme il le nommait dans son esprit, il s'était promis de ne plus se poser de questions sur sa sexualité dans l'immédiat. Autant dire que c'était un échec complet, notamment avec Tom Jedusor dans les parages. Alors c'était ça ? Il était le genre de personne à craquer pour un type comme lui ? Sa gorge se serra davantage et il espéra ne pas être aussi transparent qu'il ne le craignait.

« Je trouve la pizza délicieuse, » répondit-il pitoyablement en constatant que Tom le fixait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse. « Je bois rarement du vin mais je ne le trouve pas trop mauvais. »

« Aussi bon que ce que l'on peut trouver dans un restaurant de ce genre, » nota Tom en plissant le bout de son nez fin.

« Vous… Vous y connaissez en vin ? »

Jusque là, Tom avait peu parlé de lui. Il l'avait incité à se dévoiler chaque seconde un peu plus. S'il intervenait et se montrait même très intéressé à son sujet, il avait à peine parlé de lui. Craignant d'avoir monopolisé la parole, Harry espéra que l'homme allait enfin s'ouvrir à lui et cesser d'être une statue de marbre.

« J'ai assisté à un séminaire en œnologie en France il y a quelques années. Comme tu dois l'avoir déjà entendu, c'est l'un des plus gros fabricants de vins d'Europe et après avoir réalisé la route des vins en Alsace et en Bourgogne, j'ai appris à apprécier cette boisson, » raconta Tom d'une voix neutre.

Certes, il ressemblait toujours à une statue mais, hormis au cours de son entretien avec Lucius, Harry était certain qu'il s'agissait de la phrase la plus longue jamais prononcée par l'homme en sa présence. Il se sentit confusément heureux de ce constat et il se retrouva à sourire comme un imbécile, dévorant sa troisième part de pizza. Maintenant que Tom avait commencé, Harry était bien décidé à en apprendre davantage sur lui.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry était de nouveau dans l'audi de Tom. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de quinze jours. Et même s'il trouvait cela complètement dingue, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Enfoncé confortablement dans le siège en cuir, il se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur. Il était bientôt vingt-deux heures et même s'il avait cours le lendemain, il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas de rentrer plus tard que prévu.

Les yeux clos, il se repassait en boucle toutes les petites confessions de Tom à son sujet. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait beaucoup parlé de son voyage en France réalisé dans le cadre de son travail. C'est ainsi que Harry découvrit qu'il avait également acheté des vignobles dans l'Est du pays et faisait produire du vin exporté dans toute l'Europe.

La soirée était passée à toute vitesse et Tom avait proposé de le raccompagner en le voyant étouffer un bâillement. Harry avait protesté mais l'homme avait tranché d'une voix autoritaire, refusant qu'il prenne le métro à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Harry avait été touché par sa sollicitude à son égard et il avait même été amusé par le côté très strict de l'homme. Celui-ci ne devait pas être habitué à se voir opposer un _non_. Harry avait bien l'intention de ne pas constamment céder à tous ses ordres. Mais ce soir, il avait été trop heureux de rallonger un peu le temps en sa compagnie pour réellement bougonner.

« As-tu prévenu tes parents de ton retour tardif ? »

« Oh. Non, » répondit Harry en plissant le nez, les yeux soudain ouverts. « Mon père doit encore être au commissariat. Il bosse d'arrache-pied en ce moment. J'espère que ma mère ne m'a pas attendu pour dîner. J'aurai dû la prévenir. »

La culpabilité lui serra les entrailles et il prit seulement conscience à ce moment là que rien d'autre que son repas avec Tom n'avait compté jusqu'à présent. Il soupira, espérant que Lily ne serait pas trop fâchée après lui. Une remontrance était tout ce qu'il fallait pour gâcher sa soirée. Et franchement, il n'avait clairement pas envie de ternir cette fin de journée.

Son regard se porta sur le rétroviseur et une sourde angoisse le saisit soudain en se rappelant que Crabbe et Goyle étaient chacun dans une voiture, l'une devant, l'autre derrière celle que Tom conduisait. Avait-il tant besoin que cela d'être constamment protégé par des gardes du corps ? Quelqu'un avait-il déjà attenté à sa vie pour qu'il soit si pointilleux sur sa sécurité ? Il rassembla ses pensées pour tenter de formuler la question de la meilleure manière qu'il soit mais Tom le prit de court en parlant à sa place.

« Ton père travaille beaucoup alors ? En tant que commissaire, il doit gérer de grosses affaires. »

« Plutôt oui. Il est commissaire depuis quelques années maintenant. Il a travaillé dur pour y parvenir, » répondit Harry, non sans ressentir une légère fierté. « Il ne me raconte pas en détails les affaires sur lesquelles il bosse mais je sais que parfois, c'est vraiment glauque. Mon parrain et lui voient de sacrées horreurs malgré tout. »

« Ton parrain ? » s'étonna Tom.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il y avait une tonalité pressante dans la voix de Tom qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il continuait pourtant à regarder fixement la route, s'enfonçant dans la périphérie de Londres bien moins fréquentée que le centre-ville. Prudemment, Harry acquiesça, tentant de déterminer s'il se trompait ou si le ton de Tom avait réellement changé.

« Oui, mon parrain travaille aussi au commissariat central de Londres. Ils ont fait leurs études ensembles à l'école de police. Ils se connaissent depuis l'école secondaire. »

« Ton père et ton parrain travaillent à la police. Ta mère est avocate. Tu as grandi dans une famille très attachée à la justice, » fit remarquer Tom en lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

Quelque peu mal à l'aise, Harry hocha la tête. Quand les gens apprenaient combien sa famille était rattachée à tout ce qui touchait aux forces de l'ordre et aux tribunaux, ils y allaient tous de leur petit commentaire à ce sujet. Il tendit le bras pour augmenter légèrement le volume de l'autoradio. Les premières notes du morceau River de Leon Bridges se faisaient entendre. Harry adorait cette chanson. Et la musique allait peut-être dissiper son embarras.

« Tu sais quelle affaire le tient si tardivement au commissariat ? »

« Non. Il évite de parler des affaires en cours à la maison, » déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et je ne crois pas avoir envie d'entendre parler de meurtre à chaque repas. Quand on voit tous les cinglés qui assassinent des gens dans les rues de Londres, mon père aurait de quoi en parler chaque soir. »

Ses mots tirèrent un rire de Tom mais Harry, qui avait pourtant entendu ce son peu de fois, nota qu'il résonnait étrangement. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ? Il fronça les sourcils alors que les contours de la maison Potter se dessinaient au loin.

« Le métier de commissaire vous intéresse ? »

« Absolument pas, » répliqua Tom.

Cette simple idée ressemblait à une grosse blague que Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« J'imagine pourtant que ça doit être passionnant et déroutant de travailler dans un tel contexte, » ajouta l'homme.

Et le sourire séducteur de l'homme était réapparu, faisant soudainement retomber la tension dans l'habitacle. Harry relâcha sa respiration, s'interrogeant sur son étrange ressenti. Avait-il imaginé quelque chose ? D'ici que la voiture s'arrête de nouveau à deux maisons de la sienne, Tom était redevenu le même et Harry songea avoir interprété trop rapidement une interrogation après tout banale sur le métier peu ordinaire de son père.

De là, Harry pouvait voir que le salon de la maison était encore allumé. La voiture de sa mère était déjà rangée dans le garage encore ouvert mais celle de son père était absente. Il allait probablement passer la nuit au commissariat comme cela arrivait régulièrement au moment d'une grosse enquête.

Il y eut un silence dans l'habitacle et Harry fit mine de farfouiller dans ses poches comme pour s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié. Les deux voitures les accompagnant s'étaient aussi arrêtées sur le bord de la route, coupant le moteur et les phares. Harry se demanda un instant si Crabbe et Goyle tentaient de repérer ce qu'il se passait entre Tom et lui. L'idée était absolument absurde car _rien_ ne se passait mais la situation pouvait prêter à confusion, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait peut-être éclaircir les choses…

« Et bien, c'était une agréable soirée en ta compagnie, » déclara Tom à ce moment là.

La main de l'homme se posa sur sa cuisse gauche et Harry s'en sentit aussitôt électrisé. Son intention de rappeler à Tom qu'il n'était clairement pas intéressé par quoique ce soit d'autre qu'amical s'envola pour ne laisser place qu'à un cerveau incapable de réfléchir correctement.

« J'ose espérer te revoir rapidement en dehors du cabinet de Lucius. »

Les doigts de Tom – et bon dieu, sa main était énorme et très masculine – bougèrent doucement, lui procurent une légère caresse très agréable. Harry déglutit en les fixant et il finit par relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Tom. Son souffle s'accéléra imperceptiblement.

Alors que son pénis n'avait même pas tressauté au moment où ses mains pelotaient les seins de Ginny, il sembla soudain se rappeler à lui. Le sale traître. Harry avala sa salive en sentant une douce chaleur se diriger vers son entrejambe et il se mit à bander. Merde ! Une foutue érection pour une simple main posée sur sa cuisse ? Il débloquait complètement.

« Ok, » articula t-il difficilement, incapable de dire autre chose. « Ok. »

Soucieux de masquer le soudain éveil de son sexe, Harry ouvrit brusquement sa portière, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Tom. Il fut tenté un instant de lui faire ravaler mais son embarras était si grand qu'il choisit plutôt de quitter la voiture. Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac et il regarda une dernière fois Tom.

« Merci. Pour la pizza. »

Puis il claqua la portière dans un bruit sec et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en direction de la maison. Finalement, une engueulade de sa mère ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal pour remettre d'équerre son esprit et son corps.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Je vous poste le chapitre de la semaine avec quelques heures d'avance car je pars en séjour pour mon travail demain, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de vous livrer le chapitre le mercredi comme d'habitude. Alors, j'ai préféré avancer la date de publication plutôt que de la reculer :)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. De fait la préparation de ce séjour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais sachez que c'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

A très vite, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 5_

« Hello Harry ! »

Le jeune Potter leva la tête de son livre. Il s'était installé sur un des nombreux bancs peuplant le campus de l'Université de Westminster. En cette mi-octobre, le temps était plutôt clément mais Harry avait conscience d'assister aux derniers jours ensoleillés de l'année. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé, en attendant la fin des cours de Hermione, de se poser au soleil pour lire un livre passionnant sur les techniques d'écriture.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage en voyant Adrian Pucey s'approcher de lui, deux gobelets en carton dans les mains. Il s'installa à ses côtés et Harry referma son livre pour lui faire face. Depuis la soirée à la fraternité, l'étudiant en architecture et lui avaient continué à discuter à de nombreuses reprises même si Harry était toujours vigilant à ne pas que les amis de ce dernier ne le remarquent. Harry trouvait le jeune home très intéressant et ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire.

« Un latte machiatto pour Monsieur Potter avec un supplément caramel. »

Adrian lui tendit un gobelet en carton sur lequel le prénom Harry était écrit en noir. L'étudiant en première année sourit davantage en reconnaissant le logo de la célèbre chaîne Starbucks. Cette dernière avait ouvert un café à seulement dix mètres de l'entrée du campus. Autant dire qu'ils se faisaient un paquet d'argent grâce à tous les étudiants de Westminster.

« C'est gentil. Même s'il y a un peu de soleil, je commence à me les geler sur ce banc, » s'extasia Harry en trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude. « Je vois que tu commences à connaître mes goûts. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'apprécie apprendre de toi. »

Harry rosit doucement à la réponse inattendue d'Adrian. Il lui coula un regard discret, s'interrogeant sur le sous-entendu plutôt équivoque de sa phrase. Serait-il fou de croire que le futur architecte lui faisait des avances ? Pour l'instant, il n'avait jamais eu un mot ou un geste déplacé à son encontre mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Adrian avait toutefois cette idée en tête.

En laissant la boisson chaude lui réchauffer le corps, Harry se fustigea d'imaginer que tous les garçons autour de lui trouvaient en intérêt en lui. Quel espèce de cinglé était-il pour se persuader de cela ? Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Il soupira, constatant que malgré ses efforts pour ne plus penser à cela, tout tournait constamment en boucle dans son esprit. C'était un échec plutôt cuisant depuis l'incident avec Ginny puis sa soirée avec Tom. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger, chaque jour un peu plus, à son rapport avec les autres hommes.

« Je peux presque voir la fumée sortir de ta tête, » s'esclaffa Adrian en se penchant un peu vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ? »

« Oh. Rien, » répondit Harry en secouant la tête, revenant au présent. « Je suis en week-end donc je ne vais me plaindre de rien. J'attends juste Hermione. Je dois lui rendre un bouquin qu'elle m'a prêté. »

« Et que vas-tu faire de beau ce week-end ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, sentant malgré tout sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement en notant la lueur dans le regard d'Adrian. Souhaitait-il lui proposer une sortie ? S'il venait à le faire, Harry était plutôt tenter d'accepter car le plus vieux était vraiment sympathique – et pas du tout désagréable à regarder – mais en même temps, il craignait que le mot « homosexuel » soit gravé sur son front !

« Rien, » finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à mon week-end. »

« Je peux peut-être te donner mon numéro au cas où tu t'ennuies trop ? »

La proposition d'Adrian le fit sourire et il hocha la tête lentement. Il ne prenait pas un gros risque. Après tout, il avait bien rentré le numéro de Dean puis celui de Seamus dans son répertoire sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il devait vraiment se détendre au risque de finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Satisfait, Adrian lui indiqua de sortir son mobile. Harry posa son café sur le banc puis attrapa son téléphone. Il entra dans les contacts et après avoir créé une nouvelle fiche, il attendit que le garçon lui dicte son numéro. Alors que Adrian se penchait un peu plus vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille les dix chiffres de son numéro, Harry s'efforça d'ignorer totalement le frisson qui remonta le long de son cou. Au moment où il appuya sur la touche _enregistrer_ , son téléphone vibra dans sa main, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit le texto et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

POURQUOI ENREGISTRES-TU SON NUMÉRO ?

Le numéro était inconnu dans son répertoire. Comment cette personne pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était en ce moment même en train d'entrer un nouveau contact dans son téléphone ? Une soudaine angoisse dans la poitrine, Harry releva la tête et fouilla du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Adrian lui posa une question d'un ton inquiet mais il ne l'écouta pas, trop concentré à repérer cet inconnu.

Son estomac se contracta fébrilement d'un coup quand son regard tomba sur Tom Jedusor. L'homme était debout près de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment A, là où les bureaux administratifs se situaient. Il était vêtu d'un costume élégant et tenait son téléphone portable en main. Harry crut un moment halluciner mais il regarda une nouvelle fois l'écran de son mobile avant de relever la tête. Tom était toujours droit comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur lui et Adrian.

Bon sang… Alors ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta une poignée de secondes immobile à s'interroger sur la suite des événements. Devait-il aller saluer Tom ? Celui-ci désirait-il s'afficher avec un étudiant de première année à Westminster ? Et d'ailleurs, que fichait-il ici, à l'université ? Depuis leur soirée, quelques jours plus tôt, ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés dans le cadre du cabinet de conseil Malefoy et Harry s'était demandé s'il reverrait un jour le jeune chef d'entreprise. Sa joie de voir que c'était effectivement le cas lui donna sa réponse.

« Je… Je dois y aller, » s'excusa Harry en adressant un sourire désolé à Adrian. « J'ai oublié que j'étais attendu par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry se sentit embarrassé quand les yeux sombres d'Adrian furent traversés par une lueur étrange, comme s'il percevait parfaitement son mensonge. Il apprécia toutefois grandement son silence. L'étudiant en quatrième année ne lui posa aucune question et se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement en l'observant se lever, ramasser son sac et son gobelet de latte macchiatto vidé de moitié.

« N'oublies pas ma proposition pour ce week-end. Si tu t'ennuies. »

« J'y penserai, » promit Harry.

Au moment où il allait se détourner, Adrian le rattrapa en enroulant une main autour d'un de ses bras. Il se mit sur ses jambes puis lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Incrédule, Harry rougit et resta planté sans un mot. Sans pouvoir le comprendre, il sentit la gêne se propager en lui à l'idée que Tom avait assisté à cela. Le souffle coupé, il adressa un sourire incertain à Adrian puis se détourna de lui.

Dès qu'il lui tourna le dos, il croisa le regard de Tom et il tressaillit face à l'intensité de celui-ci alors même qu'une vingtaine de mètres les séparait. Il pouvait voir les deux orbes marrons, teintées d'un peu de rouge, briller avec dureté tandis qu'il dévisageait ouvertement Adrian, sans la moindre émotion sur son visage. À chaque pas en direction du trentenaire, son estomac tressautait dans son corps avec joie, le forçant à faire face à son émotion brutale de le revoir. Quand ils se firent face, Tom daigna lâcher du regard Adrian pour laisser leurs yeux se croiser et ils s'exprimèrent en même temps.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Comment avez-vous vu eu mon numéro ? »

Les lèvres de Tom étaient si pincées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'un mince trait rouge sur son teint laiteux. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant la dureté dans les yeux de l'homme. Était-il… jaloux d'Adrian ? Est-ce que cela pouvait expliquer sa froideur et son ton implacable, comme si Harry était coupable du pire crime ?

« Bonjour Tom, » se reprit Harry en souriant légèrement. « Je vais bien et vous ? »

Jedusor plissa davantage les yeux, comprenant parfaitement sa moquerie ouverte et Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Ça alors ! Tom Jedusor jaloux de le voir traîner avec un autre homme ? D'un coup, l'étudiant ne se sentit absolument plus embarrassé par le baiser inattendu d'Adrian. Aussi horrible soit-il de le penser, ça jouait même en sa faveur. Suite à cela, Tom n'allait pas pouvoir nier être un minimum attiré par lui. C'était un peu flippant de le voir réagir ainsi alors qu'ils n'avaient, finalement, partagé qu'un seul repas ensemble mais c'était… incroyablement jouissif !

« Qui est-ce ? » répéta Tom entre ses dents serrées.

Bon. Il était coriace. Même si la situation – ce type d'inquisition – lui aurait déplu à tout autre moment, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Il devenait complètement cinglé aux côtés de cet homme.

« Adrian Pucey, un étudiant de quatrième année en architecture, » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. « C'est un ami. On s'est rencontré à une soirée de fraternité. Maintenant, vous pouvez me dire comment vous avez obtenu mon numéro de téléphone ? »

Tom émit une sorte de grognement furieux et il se détourna de lui, après un dernier regard assassin en direction d'Adrian Pucey, toujours assis sur le banc. En faisant soudainement face au dos de Tom, il laissa apparaître un large sourire sur son visage mais il s'efforça de le contrôler. En fait, il se maîtrisait plutôt bien car une irrésistible envie d'effectuer une petite danse de la joie se propageait au même instant dans l'ensemble de son corps. C'était bandant de voir un homme aussi beau que Tom Jedusor s'affoler de le voir avec un autre.

« Hé ! Je vous parle ! » s'écria t-il en emboîtant le pas à Tom.

« Rien n'est plus facile de nos jours que de trouver un numéro de téléphone, » répliqua Tom en lui jetant un bref regard. « Ce misérable étudiant n'a rien de mieux à t'offrir qu'un pauvre café ? »

« C'est un latte macchiatto, avec du caramel. Mon préféré, » glissa perfidement Harry – c'était juste trop bon de s'amuser de la situation. « Compte tenu qu'un café à Starbucks coûte pas moins de 5 livres, je ne prends pas cela comme quelque chose de misérable. »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry Potter serait déjà foudroyé sur place, au beau milieu du campus de Westminster.

« J'ignorais qu'il était si simple de dénicher un numéro, » ajouta t-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Mais je suis flatté que vous l'ayez fait. »

Il acheva sa phrase d'un sourire étincelant qui sembla prendre par surprise Tom. Même s'il trouvait cela complètement dingue et que son père, en tant que commissaire, paniquerait en apprenant qu'un homme était parvenu à récupérer son numéro, Harry ne pouvait qu'en être touché.

Tom laissa une émotion traverser son visage avant qu'il ne lève les yeux au ciel, feintant d'être agacé. Ils marchaient à présent tous les deux le long de la cour intérieure du campus pour rejoindre la rue probablement bondée du centre-ville de Westminster.

« Que faîtes-vous à Westminster ? »

« Le doyen semble toujours impatient de me rencontrer pour savoir comment mes entreprises se portent. J'accepte de temps en temps une de ses invitations pour ne pas être trop malpoli. »

« Oh, Albus doit sûrement être impressionné par ton parcours jusque là. Il apprécie beaucoup cela en général. Il encourage les étudiants à poursuivre leurs rêves. »

« Tu connais Albus Dumbledore ? »

Si le visage de Tom était demeuré parfaitement neutre, Harry perçut l'incrédulité dans sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé que l'homme le pense incapable d'être en relation avec un homme aussi important que le doyen de l'université.

« Bien sûr. C'est un ami très proche de la famille. Je le côtoie depuis mon plus jeune âge, » répliqua t-il d'une voix forte.

Une émotion étrange traversa le regard de Tom mais Harry fut incapable de la déchiffrer. Ils traversèrent le couloir voûté en pierre puis se retrouvèrent dans Regent Street, assaillis soudainement par la circulation chargée de cette fin de semaine.

« Tu as fais tes études à Westminster ? C'est peut-être pour cela que Albus apprécie te rencontrer de temps en temps. »

« Je n'ai pas été à l'université. »

A son grand regret, Tom ne développa pas davantage sa réponse. Harry ne masqua pas surprise. À seulement trente ans, Tom Jedusor avait investi dans un bon paquet d'entreprises, ce qui lui avait permis d'amasser – selon les moteurs de recherche internet – une sacrée somme d'argent. En plus de cela, il trouvait l'homme brillant. Tout en lui renvoyait l'image de la connaissance et de l'érudit. Cela lui semblait complètement dingue que l'université n'ait pas fais partie de la vie de Tom Jedusor. Et cela rendait son ascension encore plus épatante.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'entrée de l'université de Westminster où un ballet d'étudiants se déroulait encore. Se faisant face à face, ils restèrent silencieux un instant et Harry sentit le regard brûlant de Tom courir sur lui. L'embarras se propagea en lui. Il ignorait comment mettre fin à leur rencontre impromptue. Et en même temps, il était si heureux de revoir Tom qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'avorter aussi rapidement leur échange. Tom coupa court à son dilemme en reprenant la parole d'une voix charmante.

« J'ai une soirée devant moi avant que le travail ne me rappelle. Souhaites-tu la partager avec moi ? »

Harry s'efforça de contrôler sa joie, espérant afficher une mine nonchalante alors même que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il fit mine de réfléchir en jetant un regard autour de lui, comme si son programme surchargé du week-end demandait réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas, » accepta t-il finalement du bout des lèvres alors même que ses yeux émeraude brillaient. « Je n'ai pas vraiment quelque chose de prévu ce soir. »

« Suis-moi. Je dois te montrer un endroit que tu aimeras. »

La curiosité et l'enthousiasme mirent en route les jambes de Harry et il suivit Tom jusqu'au parking près de l'université. Sans grande surprise, Crabbe et Goyle encadraient la berline noire de Tom, leurs petits yeux sombres scrutant autour d'eux avec attention. Les deux hommes ne montrèrent aucune émotion en voyant leur patron revenir avec lui et Harry se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui. La gêne le gagna et il s'efforça de saluer les deux gardes du corps d'un mouvement de tête courtois.

Quelques instants plus tard, le véhicule se lançait dans la circulation dense et Harry commençait à se détendre dans les sièges en cuir incroyablement confortables. Il termina son latte macchiatto, tout en lançant un sourire éblouissant à Tom qui se renfrogna en posant son regard sur le gobelet en carton. Harry cacha son amusement en tournant la tête vers la vitre pour observer l'agitation de la ville.

Le ronronnement du moteur, l'agréable musique en fond et la fatigue de la semaine eurent vite fait de bercer Harry. Il nota que Tom quittait la ville et empruntait le grand axe autoroutier en direction du sud du pays. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant que l'inquiétude ne puisse avoir raison de lui et il soupira d'aise en s'enfonçant davantage dans le siège.

Ce fut une sonnerie retentissante qui le sortit de son sommeil et il se redressa dans la voiture, désorienté et le cœur battant à vive allure. Il eut besoin d'une demie-seconde pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait et sa mâchoire se décrocha en constatant que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Tom roulait rapidement, l'air détendu – plus en tout cas que Harry ne l'avait vu jusque là – et il lui jeta un sourire moqueur face à son réveil en fanfare. Harry farfouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir son téléphone et la photo de sa mère sur l'écran le fit soupirer de soulagement.

« Allô ? » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement fébrile d'avoir été ainsi tiré du sommeil.

« Salut Harry ! » lança la voix de sa mère. « Je viens de rentrer à la maison mais tu n'es pas encore là. Remus et Tonks m'ont proposé de manger chez eux ce soir. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

La voix de Lily Potter, amplifiée par le volume haut du téléphone, remplit l'habitacle du véhicule. Harry rosit doucement, conscient que cette situation pouvait l'infantiliser aux yeux de Tom. Celui-ci souriait de son sourire si discret et à peine perceptible.

« Je… Je suis occupé ce soir, » répondit-il sans lâcher du regard Tom. « Je ne mangerai pas à la maison. »

Après tout, Tom avait bien évoqué la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Et une soirée englobait le dîner s'il ne se trompait pas. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un air appréciateur et Harry sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui. Il aurait été bien embarrassé de supposer un repas là où il n'y en avait pas.

« Très bien. Tu passes la soirée avec des amis ? »

« Ouais. Avec… Hermione et Ron. »

Lui qui détestait mentir à ses parents venait de le faire sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne voulait pas donner le nom de Tom à sa mère. Son père en serait aussitôt informé et il lui ferait subir un interrogatoire digne de la plus grande enquête de sa carrière. Aussi gênant que cela soit, ses parents étaient tout de même très protecteurs avec lui et Harry n'était pas certain de leur réaction en apprenant qu'il traînait avec un homme riche de la trentaine toujours accompagné de deux gardes du corps. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents lui prennent la tête aujourd'hui à ce sujet.

Il nota la lueur qui brilla dans le regard de Tom à son mensonge. Comme un mélange de satisfaction et de moquerie. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Toutefois, la voix de sa mère l'empêcha d'analyser davantage ce regard.

« Passe leur le bonjour. J'attends toujours que Ron vienne dormir à la maison pour préparer son soi-disant excellent petit-déjeuner ! » s'exclama t-elle en riant.

Harry pouffa de rire en secouant la tête. Depuis quelques temps, Ron se vantait sans cesse de confectionner des petits-déjeuners digne des plus grands hôtels londoniens. Ses cours, énormément centrés sur la pratique sportive, lui demandaient encore plus d'énergie qu'auparavant. Pour y répondre, Ron s'était mis derrière les fourneaux de sa mère et chaque matin, il se préparait une table gargantuesque. C'était devenu une petite blague pour toutes les personnes connaissant le rouquin.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand la main de Tom se posa brusquement sur sa cuisse et la serra lentement. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, le rouge aux joues. L'homme conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui mais Harry repéra ses sourcils froncés en signe d'irritation. Tom lui lança un bref coup d'œil puis ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement : _tu ne dors pas à la maison ce soir._

En comprenant le sous-entendu de Tom, son souffle s'accéléra légèrement et la main toujours posée sur sa cuisse sembla le brûler avec intensité. Il déglutit, conscient de pouvoir refuser de passer la nuit entière dans ce lieu où Tom l'emmenait. Et en même temps… passer une nuit avec Tom, sans la moindre ambiguïté évidemment, avait quelque chose de foutrement tentant.

« Oh… Et maman… je ne pense pas rentrer à la maison cette nuit, » ajouta t-il.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent soudainement en réalisant avoir donné son accord pour passer la nuit avec Tom. Oh bordel ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel. Il évita soigneusement son regard en fixant le sien sur la route qui s'étendait devant lui. Il perçut le petit silence étonné de sa mère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découchait, loin de là, mais l'hésitation et l'embarras de sa voix avaient sûrement alerté Lily.

« Très bien, » répondit-elle lentement. « Passe une bonne soirée alors, mon grand. »

Quand Harry raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, il prit conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Tom et lui allaient dormir dans le même endroit. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur destination. Ses parents ignoraient totalement qu'il était sorti de Londres et encore plus qu'il se trouvait avec un homme, parfaitement inconnu. N'était-il pas en train de prendre des risques inconsidérés ? Après tout, il connaissait peu Tom…

Sa soudaine inquiétude le fit momentanément oublier la présence de la main de Tom sur sa cuisse. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son polo et cligna des yeux de surprise en remarquant qu'une heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis leur départ de Londres. L'énorme voiture de Goyle roulait plusieurs mètres devant eux et un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur lui indiqua que Crabbe était toujours à l'arrière. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et sa voix fut éraillée quand elle s'éleva dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Tom tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction en repérant sa soudaine anxiété. Il le dévisagea ouvertement comme s'il fouillait l'expression de son visage pour mieux la comprendre. Harry prit une inspiration tremblante en évitant son regard, la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur. Est-ce qu'il était en train de faire une énorme connerie ?

« Aux abords de Flimwell, » répondit lentement Tom. « Nous avons encore à peu près une demie-heure de route. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

Et là encore, sa voix était comme étranglée. Harry sursauta quand les doigts de Tom se mirent à dessiner de petits cercle sur sa cuisse. Il eut l'impression que le bout de ses doigts était brûlant et que sa peau allait fondre sous ce contact. Il déglutit, la respiration tremblante et releva la tête en direction de l'homme. Ce dernier quitta brièvement la route des yeux pour soutenir son regard avec attention. Harry se sentit transpercé par ses deux yeux et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine.

« Peux-tu me faire confiance ? Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Il resta muet un moment. Pouvait-il accorder sa confiance en Tom ? Tout en lui criait un _oui_ bruyant et tonitruant. Il pouvait presque fermer les yeux et laisser Tom l'amener là où il voulait, faire de lui exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose en lui le poussait à faire pleinement et entièrement confiance à cet homme qu'il connaissait finalement si peu.

Et d'un autre côté, sa raison tirait la sonnette d'alarme. Son entourage avait toujours veillé à lui faire entrer dans le crâne toutes les règles de sécurité de base depuis son plus jeune âge – d'autant plus avec un père et un parrain flics et légèrement paranoïaques – : ne pas parler à des inconnus, ne pas les suivre, rester dans les lieux publics lors des premières rencontres avec quelqu'un, etc.

Avec Tom, il faisait tout l'inverse et se mettait sciemment en danger sans même le connaître réellement. Sa conscience venait de le lui rappeler à l'instant et c'était étrange de faire une heure et demie de route avec quelqu'un sans même savoir où ils allaient. Les yeux de Tom faisaient le va et vient entre la route et lui, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Quand ses lèvres bougèrent enfin, Harry n'écouta que ses sentiments, passant au tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'angoisse de Harry avait laissé place à l'émerveillement alors que la voiture de Tom passait le panneau d'entrée dans le village de Hastings. Au sud de l'Angleterre, ce petit village du comté de Sussex de l'Est était notamment connu pour la Bataille d'Hastings en 1066. Harry en avait déjà entendu parler mais n'avait jamais mis un pied dans le village portuaire devenu depuis quelques décennies une station balnéaire du territoire britannique.

Son excitation monta d'un cran quand le véhicule traversa le village aux allures médiévales. La nuit était tombée en cette fin de journée d'octobre et les ruelles étroites étaient éclairées par des torches automatiques. C'était incroyable de voir qu'un peu de lumière tamisée et de pavés pouvaient donner un charme incroyable à une rue somme toute banale composée d'habitations et de petits commerces.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand les trois voitures quittèrent le village pour s'engager dans les routes sinueuses d'un col les menant jusqu'aux hauteurs des falaises. Ils traversèrent une forêt aux allures enchanteresses, ne croisant pas l'ombre d'un autre véhicule. Ici et là sortaient de terre un hôtel, une habitation ou un petit café pour faire une pause mais Tom continuait à mener la voiture toujours un peu plus haut.

Ils eurent besoin de dix minutes environ pour monter tout le col et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la route se rétrécissait et devenait caillouteuse. La voiture brinquebalait mais Harry était trop émerveillé pour ressentir toutes les secousses. Ils prirent un dernier virage avant que ne se dresse devant eux un mur en pierre d'au moins trois mètres de haut. À l'approche de la première voiture, la haute grille métallique s'ouvrit et Harry resta bouche bée.

« C'est… C'est votre maison ? » balbutia t-il.

Se dressait au bout d'une allée caillouteuse une énorme demeure toute en pierre. Elle était imposante et toutes les fenêtres s'alignant sur deux étages de la façade laissaient aisément deviner la nombre de pièces de l'habitation. Celle-ci était entourée par un parc arboré même si l'automne avait déjà fait tomber toutes les feuilles orangées des arbres. Il y avait suffisamment de place pour faire une réception gigantesque.

L'impression de grandeur se confirma quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall d'accueil. Tous les murs étaient également en pierre mais loin de donner une atmosphère froide à l'ensemble, Harry le trouvait étonnamment chaleureux avec les touches décoratives beige, taupe, rouge et même vert anis. En traversant un petit couloir avant de déboucher dans une immense pièce à vivre, Harry se demanda distraitement pourquoi Tom avait acheté une demeure aussi grande pour lui seul. La folie des grandeurs de l'homme semblait sans limites et, même si Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à s'émerveiller devant l'étalage de la richesse, il était plutôt impressionné par cette maison de vacance sur les hauteurs de Hastings.

« J'ai fais préparer un repas chaud pour notre arrivée. J'ai fais venir quelques employés en prévision de notre visite, » déclara posément Tom en déposant ses clés de voiture sur un bahut en bois. « J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim après deux heures de route. »

« Vous étiez persuadé que j'accepterai votre proposition, » constata Harry.

Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir blessé d'être aussi prévisible ou satisfait que Tom espérait ardemment le voir parcourir ces murs. Il laissa la délicieuse sensation de plaisir se propager en lui quand l'homme afficha un sourire bref et discret mais pourtant franc. Toute son inquiétude coulait hors de lui et s'enfonçait sous terre, loin de son esprit.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement et Harry se surprit à être particulièrement à l'aise avec Tom. Il l'aida à remplir la cheminée de bûches pour lancer un feu dans le salon et ils mirent ensembles la table pour leur dîner. Harry nota que Crabbe et Goyle étaient hors de vue et quand il interrogea Tom à ce sujet, ce dernier lui indiqua qu'une annexe, à droite de l'entrée de la maison, leur était dédiée. Si c'était profondément déroutant de savoir l'homme constamment encadré par deux gardes du corps, Harry préféra museler ses remarques pour ne pas alourdir l'atmosphère parfaite de cette soirée.

Tom se montrait poli, charmant et intéressé par tous les mots pouvant quitter sa bouche. Cela permit à Harry de se détendre définitivement tandis qu'il appréciait réellement le poulet à la sauce tomate et aux légumes d'automne préparé par la cuisinière du propriétaire, Winky. Tel que le désirait probablement Tom, ses employés étaient invisibles et si Harry l'avait ignoré, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner leur présence.

« Vous avez des caméras absolument partout ! » s'exclama t-il en revenant des toilettes. « Vous êtes pas un peu… genre paranoïaque ? »

Sa franchise l'embarrassa : est-ce que Tom allait apprécier sa familiarité ou au contraire, s'en offusquer ? Le rire de l'homme lui donna la réponse et il se surprit à sourire bêtement. C'était étrange comme le rire de Tom était agréable. Il pressentait que ce son était plutôt rare alors chaque fois que la poitrine de l'homme se soulevait pour lâcher un rire, il paraissait étranglé, presque timide.

« Vaux mieux être trop prudent, » répondit Tom d'un air dégagé en agitant une main devant son visage. « Une maison vide quasiment la plupart du temps attire forcément les regards des plus malhonnêtes. »

« Pourquoi avoir acheté une maison aussi grande ? » s'enquit Harry en se rasseyant devant son assiette quasiment vide. « Vous ne devez pas utiliser les trois quarts des pièces ! Et en même temps, elle est si… belle. »

« Ce ne sont que des murs. Je suppose que dans la haute société, ce n'est pas tellement le travail qui compte mais bien celui qui a la plus grosse maison, » répliqua Tom en s'attirant un regard éberlué de Harry.

« Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez pas aimé cette maison au premier regard. Elle a une telle âme. Regardez cette cheminée creusée à même la pierre ! » s'exclama t-il en la désignant d'un doigt. « Elle est absolument magnifique et elle donne aussitôt vie à toute la pièce. Je suis certain que toutes les pièces de la maison ont leur charme. »

Trop concentré à défendre la beauté de cette maison et d'inviter Tom à voir au-delà du prix astronomique qu'elle avait dû lui coûter, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard brûlant de l'homme. Ce dernier ne se lassait pas d'écouter la voix du jeune étudiant face à lui, même lorsqu'il débitait des âneries ou des futilités. Harry Potter avait quelque chose en lui de très revivifiant et pur. C'était bien ce que lui-même n'avait jamais été et pour une fois, ce genre de comportement ne le mettait pas hors de lui.

Au contraire, c'était presque… reposant et c'était foutrement agréable de grappiller la moindre informations au sujet de Harry. Ce dernier ne réalisait même pas la mine d'or qu'il lui offrait lui-même, facilitant ainsi sa propre tâche de recherches. Tom était tellement habitué à choisir soigneusement ses mots, à appliquer un filtre à chacune de ses paroles qu'il était presque étonné de voir Harry parler librement, lui raconter des éléments de son quotidien, évoquer des personnes chères à son cœur. Ni lui, ni les personnes le côtoyant au quotidien étaient dans ce fonctionnement.

Aussi fou cela soit-il, Tom parvenait presque à entièrement se détendre et à s'autoriser un laisser aller quasiment invisible pour son entourage habituellement. Il s'était permis de dénouer sa cravate, d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche et même d'ôter ses chaussures en cuir pour rester en chaussettes.

« Je parle trop, » remarqua Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Je suis navré. J'occupe toute la conversation. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bavard, » rassura Tom en haussant les épaules. « Je préfère généralement écouter les autres parler. »

Harry rougit de la plus délicieuse des façons et Tom ne parvint pas à empêcher des images où il l'allongeait sur la longue table en bois pour le prendre durement d'envahir son esprit. Il s'efforça de retenir son excitation lubrique en constatant que Harry le fixait ouvertement, hésitant visiblement à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

« Tu me racontais donc comment Lucius avait hurlé sur un de ses employés au sujet d'une imprimante mal rebranchée. Je suis curieux de savoir comment il se comporte avec ses salariés, » ajouta t-il, sincèrement satisfait de pouvoir avoir de nouvelles informations sur Lucius Malefoy.

Tout était bon à prendre sur son entourage, n'est-ce pas ?

À la fin du repas, Tom s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche. Harry relâcha une inspiration tremblante en se retrouvant seul. Automatiquement, il commença à nettoyer la table et à rassembler les assiettes pour en faire une pile. Il tournoya sur lui-même, ignorant où se trouvait la cuisine et ce qu'il devait faire de toute cette vaisselle. Il se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant et son regard fut de nouveau attiré par une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance de la demeure.

Cette surveillance constante lui parut soudainement étouffante maintenant que Tom avait disparu de la pièce. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de caméras dans la maison ? C'était complètement fou, ça ! Il n'avait pas regardé l'entrée de la propriété, trop occupé à détailler avidement chaque recoin de celle-ci mais Harry était certain que l'entrée était aussi bien gardée que le Buckingham Palace.

Soudain à l'étroit dans cette pièce pourtant immense, Harry reposa les assiettes sur la longue table en bois. Même s'il n'appréciait pas cette façon de penser, le jeune adulte était certain qu'un serviteur se hâtera de tout débarrasser derrière eux.

Dans un soudain besoin de prendre l'air, Harry poussa la porte vitrée donnant sur la terrasse et son souffle se coupa sous le choc du paysage s'étendant sous ses yeux. La bouche entrouverte, il avança lentement jusqu'au rebord en pierre et s'appuya contre, laissant l'émerveillement l'emplir entièrement. L'entrée de la propriété cachait la vue magnifique de l'autre côté de la maison.

En réalité perchée au bord d'une des falaises bordant le village d'Hastings, la maison dominait la plage de sable que léchait la Manche. Sous ses yeux, malgré la nuit noire, il pouvait voir que la plage s'arrêtait à une vingtaine de mètres et les vagues, houleuses en ce mois d'octobre, s'écrasaient contre les parois de la falaise. Pourtant loin d'elle, Harry était envahi de toute part par l'odeur et le bruit de la mer se fracassant contre la roche. Il ferma les yeux et inspira de toutes ses forces l'air pur et maritime autour de lui. Le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux noirs déjà bien trop indisciplinés, Harry se laissa porter par cette sensation incroyablement vertigineuse d'être au cœur même de l'immensité.

« Un verre de vin ? »

La voix grave de Tom le fit sursauter et il tourna la tête pour lui faire face. Les épais cheveux marrons de l'homme étaient encore mouillés et Harry pouvait voir des gouttes couler le long de son dos depuis les mèches bouclées cachant son cou. Il avait revêtit un pantalon sombre et un simple polo noir mais le voir ainsi, sans ses habituels costumes, donna à Harry une étrange impression d'intimité.

« C'est un endroit magnifique, » confia t-il, brusquement ému, en attrapant le verre de vin blanc tendu par Tom. « C'est… Je n'ai pas de mots. »

« Voilà qui me surprends, » taquina Tom.

Harry lui adressa un sourire franc et reporta son attention sur le paysage nocturne s'étalant devant eux. Il se sentait incroyablement chanceux de profiter d'une telle vue et d'un lieu si magnifique. Tout le monde devrait connaître, au moins une fois, cette sensation de dominer le monde et en même temps, de n'être rien face aux éléments.

Un profond sentiment de gratitude envers Tom le saisit. L'homme l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, lui accordant un peu de son temps pour lui faire vivre cela. Même s'il se disait peu touché par toutes les merveilles offertes par cette propriété, Harry était certain que l'homme avait, un minimum au moins, été époustouflé par ce spectacle de la mer déchaînée.

Déjà grisé par cette sensation, Harry porta ses lèvres à son verre de vin et en avala une longue gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla légèrement le palais mais le goût sucré vint ensuite l'apaiser avant de se répandre avec douceur dans le reste de son corps. Le silence était incroyablement reposant et serein entre eux deux. Ils restèrent côté à côte, les avants bras posés sur le mur en pierre de la terrasse de la maison à fixer l'horizon jusqu'au point où la mer et le ciel se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » demanda Tom au bout d'un mon.

« Le vin me tient chaud, » rit Harry en levant son verre en sa direction.

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand Tom vint enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui. Tout son être s'éveilla face à ce contact physique et il put sentir chaque parcelle du corps de Tom en contact avec le sien. Le corps de Tom sembla créer une barrière entre le froid de cette nuit et lui. Il eut soudainement très chaud alors même qu'il avait conscience du vent frais autour d'eux. Il frissonna quand l'odeur de l'homme l'entoura et il ferma les yeux, sûrement aidé par le vin, décidé à seulement profiter de cette sensation.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, muets et immobiles. Puis Tom gigota, sortant Harry de son état de léthargie. Sans un mot, le plus vieux fit glisser son bras des épaules de Harry à sa taille et il fit un pas de côté pour que sa poitrine se colle au dos de l'étudiant. Harry retint son souffle en constatant que tout l'arrière de son corps, absolument tout, était contre celui de Tom. Les bras de Tom, si forts, étaient serrés autour de son corps et il posa d'un geste tremblant son verre de vin sur le muret pour ne pas tout simplement le laisser tomber au sol. La chaleur qui le traversa fut fulgurante et il laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé quand un puissant sentiment de sécurité l'enserra.

« Tout va bien ? » chuchota Tom en baissant la tête pour que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Harry.

« Ouais…, » répondit celui-ci, figé. « Je… Vous savez, je ne suis pas… Enfin, je ne suis pas gay. »

Tom ne dit rien pendant un moment et Harry sentit ses joues le brûler de honte. Merde ! Venait-il de se ridiculiser en prétendant que Tom était homosexuel ? Après tout, les gestes de celui-ci à son encontre étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus équivoques depuis son arrivée sur la terrasse. Il ne pouvait pas s'être fourvoyé quand même à ce point là sur ses intentions.

Il voulut se dégager des bras de l'homme mais ce dernier resserra son emprise autour de lui, le bloquant efficacement contre le muret en pierre. Un soudain vertige le saisit quand ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur le vide, là où la falaise s'arrêtait abruptement et ses jambes flageolèrent. Il se raccrocha aux bras de Tom, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

Alors, Tom rit doucement, pencha de nouveau la tête vers lui et ses lèvres roses vinrent se poser sur sa joue droite avec douceur. Harry vacilla de nouveau et il tressaillit de plaisir quand l'une des mains de Tom remonta de sa taille pour caresser tendrement l'une de ses joues.

« Si cela te rassure, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gay, Harry, » susurra t-il. « Tu as seulement besoin d'être à moi. »

* * *

 _Alors ?_


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que le chapitre 5 vous a beaucoup plu. Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) J'ai adoré les lire et y répondre ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant le chapitre 6. Je suis sûre que certains passages vous plairont dans tous les cas. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 6_

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry rouvrit les yeux dans un lit moelleux, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tâtonna la table de chevet d'un geste habituel et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ses lunettes. Sa vue enfin stabilisée, son regard tomba sur l'énorme écran plasma fixée au mur face à lui et tous les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent à la surface de son esprit. Il inspira un grand coup, soudain pleinement éveillé puis tourna vivement la tête sur la droite.

Tom dormait profondément à côté de lui. Sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper un souffle régulier, l'homme était torse nu et le drap fin posé sur lui recouvrait à peine son dos musclé. Il était indéniablement beau et Harry fut tenté d'approcher sa main de son visage pour effleurer la mâchoire carrée et dure mais il se retint, craignant de le sortir de son sommeil.

En repoussant les draps le recouvrant, Harry fut soulagé de constater la présence de tous ses vêtements. Son dernier souvenir de la soirée se passait dans le grand salon où il s'était allongé, un des nombreux livres de Tom dans la main. Il s'était visiblement endormi là-bas et Tom avait pris la peine de le conduire jusqu'à la chambre pour le poser dans le lit. N'avoir aucun souvenir de cela était quelque peu embarrassant et en même temps, il était très heureux de l'attention de Tom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se faufilait hors de la chambre, pied nus. Le grand couloir l'accueillant le surprit et il hésita un moment avant de tourner à gauche. Son intuition se révéla bonne car peu après, il poussa la porte de la pièce à vivre. La table du petit-déjeuner était déjà dressée et Harry se sentit saliver en avisant toute la nourriture disposée sous ses yeux. Avec un frisson, il s'approcha de la cheminée encore allumée mais dont les flammes étaient presque éteintes. D'un geste mécanique, Harry remplit l'âtre de nouvelles bûches pour raviver le feu.

Il farfouilla ensuite dans les poches de son manteau posé sur le dossier d'une chaise puis attrapa son téléphone portable. Merde alors ! Il était déjà onze heures du matin. Il ne pensait pas que la matinée était déjà si avancée. Au premier regard, Tom ne paraissait pas être le genre d'homme à rester au lit tardivement. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres en songeant à ce petit détail à son sujet.

Son téléphone indiquait deux appels en absence de Hermione. Sa meilleure amie avait tenté de le joindre à peine une heure plus tôt. Il retrouva ses chaussettes traînant sur le tapis d'une couleur taupe et les enfila rapidement. Attrapant un plaid molletonné sur le canapé en cuir noir, Harry se dirigea vers la terrasse. Le froid matinal l'accueillit mais il s'enroula dans la chaude couverture et laissa le spectacle matinal l'émerveiller.

La vue depuis la terrasse de la maison était tout aussi belle, si ce n'est plus, en journée. Le ciel, chargé de nuages gris, révélait toute la beauté de l'endroit. La mer était encore agitée et ses vagues se fracassaient bruyamment contre les rochers de la falaise. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant, à sa gauche, qu'un escalier avait été taillé à même la pierre de la falaise pour permettre de la descendre puis de rejoindre la plage sans passer par la route. Le chemin était plutôt escarpé mais Harry espérait pouvoir un jour l'emprunter pour débouler sur la plage et entamer un jogging matinal qui, à coup sûr, serait merveilleux dans un tel cadre.

« Oh mon dieu, » se chuchota t-il à lui-même.

Il envisageait sans mal la possibilité de revenir ici dans le futur. Comme si Tom et lui allaient continuer à se voir régulièrement et à partager de tels moments. L'idée que cela puisse s'arrêter lui tordit l'estomac et il constata avec effroi qu'il était déjà bien trop attaché à l'homme. Il avait passé une superbe soirée et son esprit attendait déjà impatiemment la prochaine fois.

Toutes ses angoisses et ses culpabilités à l'idée d'être avec un homme s'envolaient dès que le regard de Tom se posait sur lui, dès qu'une de ses mains venait le frôler. Il se rappela sans mal comment Tom avait permis de dédramatiser son intérêt pour les hommes en le centrant uniquement sur lui-même. _Tu as juste besoin d'être à moi._ À la lueur du jour, son émotion retombée, cette phrase portait un double sens que Harry peinait à deviner. Elle pouvait à la fois sonner très romantique et très angoissante. Tom était-il un romantique pur souche malgré ses côtés froids et durs ou bien un espèce de psychopathe s'appropriant les autres comme un trophée ? Un frisson désagréable traversa son corps en songeant à cette dernière possibilité.

Que devait-il penser ? Que devait-il penser de Tom et de son étrange comportement ? Parfois très chaleureux et tendre mais, la plupart du temps, un comportement retenu, à la limite de la froideur. Comme si être doux et spontané ne faisait pas partie des habitudes du trentenaire. Harry repensa béatement au baiser chaste donné par Tom la veille au soir, au même endroit, sur sa joue. Ça avait été délicat et, quoique très surprenant, fort agréable. Son sexe tressauta dans son boxer et une vague de plaisir se souleva en lui en se rappelant sans mal les bras forts de l'homme enroulés autour de lui.

« Arrête de penser à ça ! » maugréa t-il à mi-voix, s'efforçant à regarder le paysage sous ses yeux.

En tournant son regard vers la droite, Harry repéra le centre du village et le port de pêcheurs. Hastings, avant de devenir une ville balnéaire au XXème siècle avait été portuaire. De là, il ne parvenait pas à deviner si le village était animé ou plutôt endormi. Toutes les maisons, certaines en pierres, d'autres très colorées s'étalaient en bordure de mer et Harry espérait pouvoir un jour s'y promener. De loin, il apercevait les ruines d'un château qui dominaient le bas du village.

Sortant de son observation, Harry appuya sur le nom de Hermione et plaqua son téléphone contre une de ses oreilles quand les premières sonneries s'élevèrent dans le silence matinal. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la voix de son amie se fasse entendre.

« Bonjour Potter ! N'étions-nous pas censés se retrouver sur le campus de Westminster hier soir ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent et la culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Mince alors ! Comment avait-il fait pour oublier Hermione et le livre qu'il devait lui rendre ? Il s'était de prime abord assis sur ce banc sur le campus pour attendre son amie. Puis, Adrian lui avait apporté une boisson chaude réconfortante avant que Tom ne l'embarque à la découverte de Hastings. Il n'avait même pas envoyé un SMS à Hermione pour lui indiquer son départ. Trop chamboulé par la situation, cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Le rire de Hermione s'éleva à travers le combiné et il sourit doucement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas furieuse. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à apprécier d'attendre pour rien et de se voir complètement oubliée au milieu du campus. Fort heureusement, elle paraissait de bonne humeur et Harry avait tout, sauf envie de vivre une des mémorables colères de sa meilleure amie.

« Désolé ? » tenta t-il pitoyablement.

« Oh, j'étais super furieuse jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ta mère au supermarché ce matin, » répliqua Hermione avec un ton de conspiratrice. « Elle m'a demandé si Ron, toi et moi avions passé une bonne soirée. J'ai été un peu surprise étant donné que Ron assistait à un match de rugby et que moi, je t'ai maudis dans mon lit sur dix générations de m'avoir fait poireauter ainsi à la fac. »

« Ah… Euh… »

Harry toussa pour se redonner contenance, espérant trouver les mots pour se justifier auprès de sa meilleure amie. Son souffle s'accéléra en maudissant Londres, ses millions d'habitants et sa poisse pour que parmi eux, Hermione et sa mère se croisent dans un foutu supermarché un samedi matin.

« Qu'as-tu dis à ma mère ? » s'enquit-il.

« Je lui ai assuré que nous avions passé une superbe soirée, » rassura Hermione.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si Hermione n'avait pas été capable de le couvrir, sa mère aurait paniqué de ne pas savoir où il avait passé la nuit. Parfois, sa propension à le surprotéger ainsi était énervante mais en habitant toujours sous le même toit que ses parents, il avait conscience que leur mentir n'était pas la meilleure idée. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été dans ses habitudes et le faire le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais… puisque sa mère n'avait pas tenté de l'appeler, c'était plutôt bon signe.

« Alors… C'était comment cette soirée ? » reprit Hermione avec douceur.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent et Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Son cœur se serra de joie en avisant l'environnement autour de lui et l'homme allongé dans un lit à quelques mètres de lui. L'envie de hurler sa joie à son amie le traversa mais il ignorait comment il allait pouvoir justifier son bonheur extrême d'avoir passé une soirée merveilleuse avec un autre homme. Un soupir tremblant traversa ses lèvres avant que sa voix, légèrement rauque ne s'élève. Il n'avait pas le cœur à débiter un nouveau mensonge.

« C'était… Je te jure, Hermione, c'était génial, » confia t-il en fixant l'horizon devant lui. « C'était une soirée incroyable. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'endroit merveilleux où je suis. Tout est tellement magnifique. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Hermione d'un ton attendri. « Je suis si contente pour toi. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. »

« Alors profite en, Harry. »

Quand ils raccrochèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fut certain que Hermione _savait_ qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un homme et non pas une femme. Après tout, elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots lors de la soirée de la fraternité de Westminster avoir repéré son intérêt pour les personnes du même sexe. La jeune étudiante en droit avait toujours été incroyablement intuitive et perspicace. Elle n'avait rien dit, respectant son silence mais elle n'était pas dupe. Harry sentit le soulagement envahir sa poitrine : elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, ni méprisé. Elle s'était contentée de lui conseiller de profiter.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry retourna à l'intérieur, là où la chaleur était bien plus accueillante. Il frissonna face au changement de température et se débarrassa du plaid qu'il remit sur le canapé. Il chercha la télécommande de l'énorme télévision installée dans le coin salon puis mit quelques minutes à comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Avant de raccrocher, Hermione lui avait conseillé de jeter un coup d'œil aux informations du jour car un drame s'était déroulé à Londres durant la nuit.

Il lui fallut un moment pour allumer la télévision, grognant face à tous les gadgets inutiles et sûrement incroyablement coûteux de Tom. Il zappa jusqu'à une chaîne d'information en continu et sa mâchoire se décrocha en avisant le gros titre : _Triples assassinats à Londres, la mafia au cœur de ce massacre._

« La mafia ? » répéta Harry d'une voix incrédule.

La présentatrice, une blonde aux grands yeux bleus, interrogeait une journaliste en duplex. Harry augmenta le son et écouta attentivement. Depuis le démarrage des chaînes d'information en continu, Harry était de ceux qui pouvait se poser devant la télévision et écouter les mêmes infos en boucle pendant des heures sans s'en lasser. Il y avait toujours un élément supplémentaire, une autre façon de présenter la situation, de nouvelles images, l'interview d'un énième spécialiste, etc.

« Bonjour. »

La voix grave de Tom le fit sursauter et il se tourna vivement vers lui. L'homme s'était déjà rasé, coiffé et habillé de façon décontractée. Il était appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et il l'observait attentivement.

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry.

Il se tendit légèrement quand Tom s'approcha de lui puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il voulut éviter son regard, réellement mais quelque chose dans les yeux marrons et rouges de l'homme était bien trop attirant. Sa bouche s'assécha quand Tom se pencha vers lui et Harry se surprit à prier que Tom pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un mélange de soulagement et de déception, il accueillit ses lèvres sur une de ses joues.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Tom.

« Je… Oui. Je crois que je me suis endormi ici, en lisant, » bredouilla Harry. « Merci de m'avoir ramené au lit. »

« J'ai crains que tu ne paniques si je te déshabillais pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. »

La voix du trentenaire était taquine et Harry, malgré son embarras, se mit à rire. Effectivement, il aurait paniqué d'ouvrir les yeux dans un lit inconnu et à moitié à poil. Dormir vêtu d'un jean n'avait rien de confortable mais il était très satisfait de la délicatesse de Tom.

« Les informations sont intéressantes ? » ajouta ce dernier en levant la tête vers l'écran de télévision.

« C'est fou. Il y a eu trois meurtres cette nuit à Londres, » indiqua Harry avec véhémence. « Il parle de la mafia. Non mais… Genre ! La mafia ! Est-ce que les journalistes se croient en Italie dans les années 80 ? »

Harry rit légèrement mais il remarqua l'absence totale d'émotion sur le visage de Tom. Ce dernier avait le regard rivé sur la télévision et il écoutait attentivement le flot de paroles de la présentatrice. Sur un carré à sa droite, des images de Hyde Park barricadé par des rubans jaunes de la police, lieu des trois assassinats, tournaient en boucle.

« Ça ne vous semble pas dingue ? » insista Harry en constatant son mutisme.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'ils parlent de la mafia. On est à Londres, bon sang. »

« Estimes-tu que la mafia se cantonne uniquement sur les terres italiennes ? »

Quelque chose dans la voix et dans le regard de Tom le mit profondément mal à l'aise. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable et Harry aurait aimé se plonger un instant dans l'esprit de l'homme pour pouvoir déceler ses pensées. À présent, Tom avait arraché son regard de la télévision pour le dévisager avec attention. Harry resta un moment silencieux, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

« Ça me semble un peu _gros_ de parler de la mafia. Je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais bien qu'il y a des organisations criminelles plus ou moins puissantes dans le pays mais la mafia… Ça fait un peu vieux-jeu et d'un coup, ça nous plonge dans _Le Parrain_ ou _Scarface_. »

Tom sourit et colla son dos contre le canapé. Les jambes croisées, il posa un de ses bras sur le dossier en cuir. Harry eut la désagréable sensation de passer à côté de quelque chose, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi cette situation semblait tant amuser l'homme.

« C'est grâce à ce genre de pensées populaires de ce type que la mafia est relativement tranquille à Londres, » nota tranquillement Tom.

« Je demanderai à mon père ce qu'il pense de tout ça, » répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ses mots firent redresser légèrement Tom et Harry vit ses yeux s'animer de nouveau avec agitation. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que l'impassibilité ne revienne voiler ce regard mais Harry fut certain de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Il travaille sur ce type d'affaires ? »

« Couramment. Il est commissaire, » rappela Harry.

« Effectivement. Il est d'ailleurs plutôt connu pour cela, » confirma Tom avant de se lever d'un mouvement vif. « Et si nous passions à table pour un brunch ? Il est trop tard pour parler de petit-déjeuner. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'apprêtait de nouveau à monter dans la voiture de Tom. La journée avait défilé à toute vitesse, le prenant par surprise quand le soleil commença à se coucher. Après un brunch plus que conséquent, Tom l'avait invité à prendre une douche dans l'une des nombreuses et incroyables salles de bain de la demeure. Harry avait accepté, se détendant sous l'eau chaude. Quand Tom lui avait proposé une brosse à dent neuve et un sous-vêtement propre à sa taille, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il ramenait régulièrement des hommes dans cette maison de vacances.

Cette pensée lui avait vrillé l'estomac et Harry s'était efforcé de la repousser. Il n'avait pas besoin, et surtout pas envie, d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de Tom. Il imaginait sans mal combien celle-ci devait être riche. Notamment comparée à la sienne dont le calme plat ferait peur à n'importe qui. Il n'avait embrassé que quelques filles, sans jamais en tirer le moindre plaisir et aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais glissé sa main en-dessous de son pantalon. Autant dire qu'à dix-huit, il était plus que novice.

Suite à sa douche, Tom l'avait invité à visiter la propriété et Harry avait tout simplement été stupéfié de voir combien elle était grande. En cette saison, le jardin était mort et sans vie mais Harry imaginait sans mal sa beauté au moment de la renaissance printanière. Tom lui avait confié son désir de pouvoir un jour faire planter un petit vignoble, à taille humaine, sur le terrain de la propriété mais le climat britannique n'était pas clément pour faire pousser du raisin suffisamment sucré et goûteux pour fabriquer du vin. D'autant plus qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où il venait à Hastings par an.

« C'est vraiment dommage. Il y a un tel potentiel dans ce terrain, » s'était exclamé Harry avec une pointe de regret. « J'imagine mal du raisin pousser ici mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Vous auriez la possibilité d'installer une serre aussi. Et de faire un petit potager. J'adore m'occuper de celui de la maison avec ma mère. »

« Vraiment ? » s'était amusé Tom en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté. « Pardonne moi de t'imaginer aussitôt avec des bottes en caoutchouc et un chapeau de paille. »

Harry avait roulé des yeux en mimant un faux agacement alors même que le plaisir d'être ainsi charrié par l'homme se propageait en lui. Quand le vent s'était levé, s'engouffrant sans pitié dans leurs vêtements, ils étaient rentrés dans la demeure et Tom lui avait fait visiter les deux étages. De nombreuses pièces étaient closes, attisant sa curiosité légendaire mais il s'était efforcé de la museler, s'attardant davantage sur chaque petite merveille présentée par Tom.

Il n'avait pu que remarquer la fierté de l'homme à chacune de ses exclamations de joie et d'admiration. Ça l'avait énormément attendri, donnant un côté plus humain et vulnérable à Tom. Si loin de son habituelle tenue rigide et impassible. C'était carrément un regard lubrique que Tom lui avait lancé quand il s'était enthousiasmé de découvrir un jacuzzi entouré d'une baie vitrée ouvrable, offrant une vue juste incroyable sur Hastings et la mer.

Harry avait ensuite été bouleversé par la bibliothèque de la demeure. Tom avait indiqué avoir lui-même conçu celle-ci quelques mois après son achat de la propriété. À la base, il s'agissait de deux chambres mais l'inutilité de ces nombreuses pièces peuplant déjà la moitié du second étage l'avait poussé à construire une bibliothèque. Il était estomaqué par le nombre de bouquins disposés dans les innombrables étagères en merisier.

« Hermione tomberait à la renverse d'être dans une telle pièce, » avait confié Harry en pivotant sur lui-même pour ne louper aucun détail de la pièce. « Bon, Ron en serait malade mais c'est vraiment chouette ce que vous avez fait ici. »

« Qui est Ron ? »

Surpris par le grondement perceptible dans la voix de Tom, Harry lui avait lancé un regard étonné avant de sourire d'un air goguenard. S'il avait encore des doutes suite à son petit cinéma la veille au sujet d'Adrian, Harry était à présent certain que Tom Jedusor était un espèce d'homme des cavernes jaloux. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas. C'était même plutôt… excitant.

« Oh… Ron ? » avait répété Harry d'un ton volontairement innocent. « C'est mon meilleur ami. Que vous imaginez-vous, Tom ? »

L'homme ne lui avait pas formulé la moindre réponse, se contentant de rouler des yeux en l'invitant à poursuivre la découverte de la maison. Ça avait quand même été foutrement agréable de percevoir la jalousie briller dans ses yeux rougeâtres.

« Prêt à partir ? »

Harry revint à l'instant présent au moment où Tom déboula dans le hall, son téléphone portable à la main. Il le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean et Harry put voir la contrariété ternir son beau visage. Il s'était enfermé dix minutes plus tôt, au moment où son téléphone avait sonné, dans un bureau en lui demandant de se préparer pour retourner sur Londres. Sa curiosité le poussait à l'interroger sur le contenu de cet échange téléphonique mais il savait pertinemment que Tom ne lui en dirait pas un mot.

« Bien sûr. À part mon sac de cours, je n'avais pas grand-chose. »

Son sourire enthousiaste masqua le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit au moment où il jeta un dernier regard au hall gigantesque de la maison. Il ignorait s'il allait revenir ici mais il était comme tombé amoureux de l'endroit. Un peu comme il était tombé sous le charme de son propriétaire.

A mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent, le visage de Tom se détendit. Il parvint visiblement à mettre entre parenthèse son coup de téléphone agaçant pour se concentrer pleinement sur lui. Harry s'étrangla à moitié avec sa salive en le voyant s'approcher de lui lentement, tel un prédateur. Il resta figé au milieu du hall, son sac à ses pieds, le cœur battant à la chamade.

« As-tu passé une bonne nuit et une bonne journée ici ? »

« C'était vraiment chouette, » confirma Harry, la gorge sèche. « Merci de m'avoir amené ici. C'est une jolie découverte. »

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent en un demi sourire et Harry fut renversé par sa capacité à paraître séduisant alors même que le simple fait de sourire semblait si difficile pour lui. Il cligna des yeux nerveusement quand l'homme se colla presque à lui. Ils étaient à deux doigts de se frôler et pourtant aucune partie de leurs corps n'entraient en contact.

Tom se pencha un peu vers lui et Harry put sentir son souffle caresser son visage. C'était léger et doux. La tension était telle entre eux que Harry sentit ses jambes se tendre douloureusement dans l'attente de… _plus_. Il resta toutefois parfaitement immobile alors même que l'envie de sauter sur les lèvres de Tom le transperçaient de toute part.

« J'espère avoir l'occasion de te ramener de nouveau ici alors, » chuchota Tom.

Incapable de parler, Harry se contenta d'un sourire crispé. Est-ce que Tom allait l'embrasser ? Attendait-il qu'il fasse lui-même le premier pas ? Autant en mourait-il d'envie, autant il peinait à avoir le courage d'écouter son envie. Était-il normal de tant vouloir un baiser alors que jusque là, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir ? Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard émeraude de celui de Tom. Il tressaillit quand l'homme leva une main pour caresser sa joue avec douceur.

Puis, Tom passa un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha vivement de lui. Harry glapit quand son corps entra en collision avec celui du trentenaire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement quand les lèvres de Tom s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Un tremblement de bonheur traversa son corps alors que la langue de l'homme caressait ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit et sans la moindre hésitation, la langue de Tom vint se glisser entre elles et envahir sa bouche.

Oh bordel de merde ! C'était si bon ! Se laissant transporter par la sensation, Harry sortit de son immobilisme. Il leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou de Tom, s'accrochant à lui avec force. Le besoin de le sentir contre lui, de se sentir porté par lui était viscéral, presque douloureux. Tom répondit à son initiative par un grognement sourd, presque animal et il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte l'un des murs en pierre du hall. Harry gémit doucement, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des cheveux légèrement ondulés de Tom.

Tous les deux à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent finalement et le soudain silence fit bourdonner les oreilles de Harry. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et ses yeux brillaient avec intensité. Il relâcha le cou de Tom et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, encore haletant. Son sexe était douloureux dans son boxer et l'envie de glisser sa main dedans pour attraper son pénis et se soulager le faisait presque chavirer. Il se contenta toutefois de rester appuyé contre le mur, fébrile, à dévisager Tom qui s'éloignait d'un pas.

« Je crois que nous sommes prêts à partir maintenant, » déclara Tom avec un ton taquin.

Encore bouleversé par ce baiser, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la voiture de Tom sans avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot. Le véhicule filait à toute allure et ils furent bientôt sur le grand axe autoroutier en direction de Londres. Comme d'habitude, Crabbe et Goyle encadraient la voiture et Harry ne chercha même pas à s'interroger à ce sujet pour une fois.

Il était juste renversé par leur dernier échange. Alors c'était cela d'apprécier un baiser ? Chaque fois que ses lèvres s'étaient appuyées sur d'autres, Harry n'avait absolument rien ressenti de semblable. Peut-être un peu d'excitation à son premier baiser mais ensuite, ça avait toujours eu quelque chose de maladroit, de déplacé, de dérangeant. Comme si sa place n'était pas là.

Peut-être que sa place était justement _ici_ , auprès de Tom. Cette pensée lui fit tourner la tête et il déglutit bruyamment. Alors… Alors voilà, il aimait vraiment bien les autres hommes ? Le nier serait mentir après avoir littéralement bandé plus dur que jamais pour Tom. Les paroles de l'homme, la veille au soir sur la terrasse de la maison en pierre, lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être gay, simplement d'être à Tom. C'était tentant. Sérieusement excitant même. Mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide. Il était foutrement attiré par les mecs. Il était gay. Homosexuel.

Les mots explosèrent à sa conscience et un florilège de synonymes s'y ajoutèrent. Pédé. Tapette. Tafiole. Homo. Les mots étaient affreux et douloureux, tels un coup de poing bien placé. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, des gouttes de sueur y faisant soudainement son apparition.

« Tout va bien ? »

Harry tourna un regard hagard vers Tom. L'homme conduisait à toute vitesse, dépassant allégrement la limitation. Devant eux, Crabbe conduisait tout aussi vite et Goyle n'avait aucun mal à suivre derrière. Il était persuadé que Tom se fichait totalement de dépasser les limitations de vitesse autorisées. Comme s'il était au-dessus des lois.

« Vous ne roulez pas un peu vite ? » crossa t-il.

Il ne sentait absolument pas le courage de révéler le fond réel de sa pensée. Comment mettre en mots ce qui venait tout juste de lui sauter aux yeux ? Comment dire à Tom que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il osait utiliser le mot _gay_ pour se caractériser ? Harry se surprit à vouloir oublier tout cela, rentrer chez lui, se coucher au fond de son lit, voire même de réclamer une étreinte à sa mère.

Et pourtant, l'idée de ne plus se souvenir du baiser de Tom lui causa une douleur inattendue. Ça avait été tellement agréable, foudroyant même. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Et Harry était certain de pouvoir laisser traîner sa bouche n'importe où, sur n'importe quelle fille sans jamais ressentir de nouveau cela. Que souhaitait-il ardemment ? Vivre sans passion mais dans les normes ou connaître à nouveau le désir brûlant après un baiser échangé avec Tom ?

« Vas-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer ? » répliqua à la place Tom en lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Ça vous fait vous sentir vieux ? » s'amusa Harry, laissant un peu de ses doutes s'envoler loin de lui.

« Non. Je trouve cela terriblement excitant car je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer te tortiller sous moi en geignant quelque chose du genre '' _maître, vous me faîtes beaucoup de bien''_. »

La réponse osée de Tom lui coupa le souffle et il devint cramoisi. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que une image de ce scénario venait effleurer son esprit. Il allongea le bras et flanqua une claque sur le biceps gauche de l'homme, outré.

« Tom ! » s'écria t-il.

Ce dernier, vif comme l'éclair, attrapa sa main qui venait de l'attaquer et enroula ses doigts autour des siens avant de reposer leurs deux mains entrelacées sur sa cuisse. Harry resta muet face à ce geste et il maudit son corps de le trahir ainsi alors que ses joues restaient empourprées. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se détendre complètement puis, fatigué de se battre contre lui-même, il décida de tout simplement profiter de la situation. Il se rencogna dans son siège, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Tom s'arrête au bout de sa rue.

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il avait encore l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler le sourire éclairant son visage et ses yeux. Tom ne l'avait pas embrassé pour le saluer. Même si Harry en avait été quelque peu déçu, tout son corps réclamant déjà un autre baiser, il avait été également soulagé. Même les vitres de la voiture étaient teintées, Harry ne voulait prendre aucun risque concernant le voisinage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, dans le quartier résidentiel où les Potter avaient construit leur maison peu après sa naissance, tout finissait _toujours_ par se savoir.

En pénétrant dans le salon, il eut la surprise de voir son père et son parrain tous les deux assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de foot. La table basse était recouverte de bouteilles de bière, de verres et de chips. Les deux hommes étaient plongés dans le match diffusé sur le grand écran de télévision et Harry sourit largement en tapant soudainement contre la table du salon à côté de lui. Sans surprise, ils sursautèrent tous les deux en se tournant vers lui d'un air affolé.

« Bonjour ! »

« Putain ! » s'écria Sirius en portant une main à sa poitrine. « Tu nous as fais flippé. »

« On a cru que c'était ta mère, » ajouta James en jetant un regard au foutoir sur la table basse. « Elle n'est pas censée rentrer avant deux heures. »

Harry éclata de rire. Lui-même avait de trop nombreuses fois était effrayé en voyant sa mère débouler alors que sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm. C'était toujours profondément amusant de voir que même James et Sirius étaient très sensibles au regard menaçant de la femme. Harry vint s'affaler sur le canapé à côté de son père et celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Comment était ta soirée ? » demanda James en quittant l'écran de télévision des yeux pour le poser sur lui.

Un instant, Harry fut tenté de tout leur raconter. Sa joie était telle bon sang que ses mains étaient encore moites. Son cœur tambourinait avec violence dans sa poitrine et il avait envie de hurler son bonheur à son entourage, de le partager avec eux, de leur confier combien passer une nuit avec Tom Jedusor avait été merveilleux.

Harry avait toujours été proche de son père et de son parrain. Ils avaient toujours veillé à lui donner des conseils adaptés – enfin la plupart du temps –, à le protéger – voire même trop à certains moments – et à partager des moments privilégiés avec lui. Sirius faisait partie du paysage familial depuis toujours et il était comme un second père pour lui. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes l'avaient toujours corrigé, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, quand ils estimaient cela nécessaire et ses parents n'avaient jamais rien trouvé à redire à Sirius à ce sujet. À son plus grand désarroi parfois quand il était plus jeune.

Les deux hommes ne l'avaient jamais jugé et en même temps, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne leur avait jamais donné l'occasion de vraiment être jugeant à son égard. Comment allaient-ils réagir en apprenant qu'il aimait embrasser des hommes ? Enfin, plus particulièrement un homme ayant douze ans de plus que lui. Cette pensée lui donna un nouveau vertige et il inspira brusquement.

Sa réponse tardant trop à venir, il nota le regard des deux hommes porté sur lui. Son bref instant de courage s'évapora aussitôt et il porta son attention sur le match de football, la gorge serrée.

« Ouais c'était cool. Vraiment cool, » répondit-il fébrilement. « J'ai dormi chez Ron. »

Il préféra garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision mais son angoisse s'atténua très légèrement quand le bras de son père se resserra autour de lui. Il se blottit contre lui, ce qui était bien loin de ses habitudes depuis qu'il s'estimait trop grand pour le faire. De ce fait, il loupa le regard soucieux que James et Sirius échangèrent et préféra fermer les yeux, profitant de cette paix entre eux. Combien de temps allait-elle durer ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée à présent.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine_


	7. Chapitre 7

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien par ce beau soleil de juillet. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Les choses avancent entre Tom et Harry. Ce chapitre 7, même si Tom est absent, reste très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je suis actuellement en train de rédiger le chapitre 45 de cette fiction qui, au tout début, ne devait pas dépasser les 20 chapitres. Oui, j'ai encore cédé...

Merci pour votre fidélité.  
Bonne semaine, Patmol25

* * *

 _L'incorrigible attraction_

Chapitre 7

Ses pieds martelaient le bitume et provoquaient un son fort constant dans son esprit. Chaque foulée soulevait sa poitrine dans un mouvement brusque et il pouvait sentir tous les muscles de ses jambes chauffer. La sueur faisait coller son tee-shirt contre sa peau et ses cheveux noirs jais étaient plaqués contre son front humide. La brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine était apaisante, comme si le chaud lavait son esprit. La sensation d'extraire un souci, une interrogation, un doute à chaque foulée était trop exquise et bienfaisante pour ne serait-ce envisager de s'arrêter.

Un sourire joyeux vint étirer les lèvres de Harry quand un écureuil passa à toute vitesse devant son père et lui avant de grimper avec ses griffes acérées sur un tronc d'arbre. Croiser des écureuils était monnaie courant à Hyde Park mais c'était toujours agréable d'être si proche d'un animal trop souvent cantonné dans les forêts.

Les deux Potter échangèrent un regard complice mais n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Ils étaient tous les deux concentrés sur la course et leur respiration. En ce samedi midi, James avait proposé à Harry de le rejoindre au commissariat pour faire un jogging le temps de sa pause déjeuner. Harry avait accepté et il s'était levé à temps pour arriver au bureau de son père. Depuis sa rentrée universitaire, James et lui n'avaient trouvé le temps de faire un footing ensemble qu'une seule fois alors qu'ils étaient plutôt habitués à cette pratique jusque là.

Harry passa une main sur son front et grimaça quand ses cheveux humides de sueur collèrent à ses doigts. Il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne douche après cet effort physique mais il devait retrouver Ron en début d'après-midi pour manger un bout et traîner un peu avec son meilleur ami. Pour la douche, il allait devoir attendre.

Dix minutes plus tard, James ralentit la cadence et Harry suivit le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au bout de quelques mètres, après avoir couru 6 km, c'est à dire trois fois le tour du plus grand parc de Londres. Harry se plia en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux et prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de se redresser pour faire face à son père. L'homme, la quarantaine approchant, s'étirait déjà en jetant un regard à sa montre.

« Je me suis laissé aller depuis la rentrée, » grogna Harry en acceptant la bouteille d'eau tendue par l'homme. « J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps d'enfiler mes baskets puis de courir. Ça m'avait manqué. »

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent au commissariat, » proposa James.

Harry lui lança un bref regard, quelque peu surpris par le ton hésitant de son père. Pensait-il qu'il ne souhaitait pas courir avec lui et donc que ça expliquait son quasi-abandon de la course à pied ? C'était totalement absurde ! James était celui lui ayant transmis l'amour pour ce sport. Le seul que Harry pratiquait d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas trop doué dans les autres disciplines et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le devenir. Lily les regardait toujours avec admiration en les voyant enfiler leur baskets pour un jogging tandis que Sirius, fainéant comme tout, secouait la tête, effaré de les voir se vider ainsi de leur énergie.

« C'est vrai, » approuva Harry en souriant. « Tu travailles juste à côté de Hyde Park c'est plutôt pratique. »

« Et c'est à vingt minutes de Westminster, » rappela l'homme.

Le jeune adulte fronça à peine les sourcils. S'il devait l'admettre, lui-même avait le sentiment de s'être éloigné de ses parents ces derniers temps. Entre les cours à l'université, son stage rémunéré chez Malefoy, ses révisions, les sorties avec ses amis et, bien sûr, le temps passé avec Tom, Harry passait en coup de vent à la maison, principalement pour y dormir. Jusque là, il était plutôt enthousiaste de son rythme de vie effréné mais ce temps privilégié avec son père le mettait soudain face à une réalité moins agréable.

Passer du temps avec ses parents lui manquait. C'était un peu embarrassant de le dire ainsi, surtout à son âge, mais il avait toujours été en bonne relation avec eux. Si l'éloignement était normal maintenant qu'il devenait adulte, ça le peinait tout de même d'envisager qu'un fossé se creuse entre eux. Il voyait bien moins souvent son parrain aussi. Sans oublier Remus, Tonks et son filleul, Ted. Harry plissa le bout de son nez en soupirant, soudain désireux de passer du temps avec sa famille. Il allait s'arranger pour modifier son emploi du temps et passer un après-midi avec son filleul. Et sortir un coup avec sa mère. Il était certain que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Dans un silence confortable, les deux Potter marchèrent tranquillement en direction de la sortie de Hyde Park. Même si le mois d'octobre tirait vers sa fin et que la température était plutôt coriace, le parc était comme toujours, à n'importe quelle heure, rempli de touristes, de londoniens en quête d'un peu de verdure, d'enfants et de chiens.

« C'est ici qu'il y a eu un triple assassinat il y a deux semaines, » nota Harry en désignant un endroit du menton.

C'était très étrange de passer à côté d'un buisson banal planté au pied d'un arbre tout aussi ordinaire et de savoir que trois personnes y avaient perdu la vie quinze jours plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, plus aucune trace de ce drame ne persistait. Les rubans jaunes de la police avaient disparu du paysage tout comme les fleurs commémoratives déposées par les familles des victimes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir cela comme le cycle parfois cruel de la vie. Même si la mort venait faucher quelqu'un, le monde continuait de tourner.

James suivit son regard et observa un instant le lieu où l'exécution avait eu lieu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant d'acquiescer. Il poussa un lourd soupir et poursuivit sa marche, l'esprit de nouveau tourmenté par cette affaire.

« Oui, c'est ici. L'équipe scientifique a tout passé au peigne fin avant de rouvrir le périmètre au public. Ça n'avait plus d'intérêt de le barricader et ça créait une curiosité malsaine. »

« C'est plutôt tentant de voir le lieu où trois meurtres ont eu lieu, » grimaça Harry.

« L'enquête m'a été confié, » avoua James, les sourcils froncés. « C'est incroyable comme je piétine. C'est un crime parfaitement exécuté. Pas la moindre trace. Pas la moindre erreur. Qui peut se vanter de tuer trois personnes dans un des lieux les plus visités de Londres sans même avoir été aperçu par quelqu'un ? »

Harry n'était guère étonné d'apprendre que son père était en charge de l'enquête. L'homme avait fait ses preuves dès son entrée dans la police après l'obtention de ses A-Levels. Il avait tout donné pour son métier, quitte à parfois ne pas rentrer pendant des nuits entières pour conclure des enquêtes particulièrement pointues. Harry avait toujours été très impressionné par la détermination de son père à ne jamais abandonner, à ne jamais baisser les bras tant que l'affaire n'était pas bouclée.

Après un dernier regard par dessus son épaule de l'espace vert intact de toute trace de meurtre, Harry plongea dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait particulièrement de cette affaire puisqu'il en avait entendu parler le matin de sa nuit avec Tom, à Hastings. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son bref échange avec l'homme concernant la mafia. Il avait été quelque peu perturbé par la facilité de Tom à croire que la mafia pouvait réellement être l'instigatrice de ce triple assassinat. Lui-même avait trouvé cela marrant, presque décalé pour leur époque et leur pays mais Tom n'avait guère paru étonné.

« Quand c'est arrivé, les infos parlaient de la mafia. Comme si elle pouvait avoir commandité ces trois meurtres. Tu crois que… Tu crois que la mafia existe vraiment ? »

Le long regard silencieux de son père le fit grimacer. James Potter n'aimait pas particulièrement évoquer des affaires en cours avec lui. Le secret professionnel lui interdisait de lui dévoiler des informations trop importantes mais parfois, son père lui lâchait quelques détails sans grande importance. Quand les enquêtes étaient terminées, il était un peu plus loquace mais James restait toutefois souvent sur la réserve. Harry l'avait souvent entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tous les détails sordides de son boulot.

Sirius était beaucoup plus bavard. Quand Harry était petit, il se tournait vers son parrain pour en savoir davantage sur ce métier si difficile mais qui le rendait si fier de son père. Quand ce dernier apprenait que Sirius était trop volubile, il lui lançait toujours un regard noir. Comme si James voulait constamment le protéger des horreurs à l'extérieur de la maison.

Mais à présent, il était adulte et bien conscient des atrocités que l'Homme pouvait perpétrer. James n'avait plus besoin de le protéger de cela.

« Les gens se sont beaucoup moqués des médias en entendant parler de la mafia mais, crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que ça soit juste une vaste blague, » soupira finalement l'homme.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a vraiment, genre, une mafia à Londres ? » s'étrangla t-il en écarquillant ses grands yeux verts.

« La mafia existe depuis des décennies, Harry. N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des frères Kray ? Ils ont créé un petit gang dans les années 50 et ont fini par être à la tête de la plus grande organisation criminelle du pays jusqu'à la fin des années 60. Ils sont emprisonnés à vie à présent, » raconta James. « Mais, un de leurs hommes, Grindelwald a vite repris les affaires en main. »

« C'est lui qui dirige la mafia aujourd'hui ? Ce Grindelwald ? »

Harry peinait à croire que la mafia, telle qu'il avait pu la découvrir dans le célèbre film _Le Parrain_ , existait réellement. Ça avait quelque chose d'assez flippant et en même temps, de plutôt grandiose. D'après ce qu'il en savait, une mafia n'était en rien comparable à une organisation criminelle banale. C'était une véritable famille, réunie autour d'un seul chef, d'un seul homme.

James se frotta le menton d'un air distrait, hésitant visiblement à répondre à ses interrogations. Il pesait probablement le pour et le contre de le mettre dans de telles confidences et Harry lui lança un regard appuyé, espérant le convaincre de lâcher quelques informations supplémentaires. Quand une moue vaincue traversa le visage de son père, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné.

« De toute façon, tu pourras trouver ces informations quelque part sur le net ou je ne sais où. Ce n'est absolument pas confidentiel et je ne trahis pas le secret professionnel mais je n'aime juste pas te mêler à ce genre d'histoire sordide, » soupira James. « Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Grindelwald a été retrouvé mort il y a huit ans. Une balle dans la tête et six autres dans le corps. »

« Qui l'a tué ? » demanda Harry avec excitation.

C'était une histoire plutôt exaltante. Tom semblait en savoir davantage que lui sur le sujet mais il se demandait s'il connaissait tous ces détails. Il était impatient de lui poser la question. Après tout, son père venait de lui confirmer que ces informations n'étaient absolument pas confidentielles et probablement disponibles au grand public. Ce dernier ne faisait juste pas l'effort de s'y intéresser de plus près.

« Son successeur, » répondit simplement son père. « Mais il est particulièrement doué, ce connard. Impossible de mettre la main dessus ou même de dégoter un nom. On a juste un surnom : Lord Voldemort ? »

« Lord Voldemort ? » répéta Harry en arquant les sourcils. « C'est assez glauque comme nom ! Et vous n'avez jamais pu deviner qui se cachait derrière ? »

« Non. C'est probablement ça le pire. Quand on arrête quelqu'un qui touche dans ce réseau mafieux, il s'agit toujours d'une petite frappe qui fait le sale boulot et qui n'a jamais été en contact avec les hautes sphères de l'organisation. On pourrait presque croire que son nom est imprononçable, comme s'il fallait le nommer »

« C'est vraiment comme dans _Le Parrain_? Le chef, ce Lord Voldemort, est aussi respecté et considéré que l'est Vito Corleone ? On a l'impression que c'est un dieu vivant presque. »

« C'est un peu ça, je suppose, » déclara James, un pli soucieux au niveau du front. « C'est une organisation construite par échelle. Du plus petit délinquant qui vend du shit ou de la cocaïne au tireur à gage. Tout est fait pour maintenir l'équilibre du système mafieux, se faire un maximum de fric par des économies souterraines et pour garder en vie le chef de tout cela. »

Suite à l'explication de James, le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par ce type d'organisation criminelle. Pour lui, la mafia restait étroitement liée à l'Italie mais, après Tom, c'était à présent son père, commissaire, qui l'informait que c'était une croyance populaire fausse. C'était plutôt déstabilisant de découvrir qu'une telle organisation sévissait dans les rues de Londres.

En traversant les quelques rues séparant Hyde Park du commissariat central de Londres, les deux Potter revinrent à une discussion plus légère. Harry expliqua à son père qu'il allait bientôt rendre un premier dossier plutôt conséquent sur l'importance du vocabulaire dans le conseil en communication auprès des entreprises. Cet écrit comptait pour sa moyenne aux partiels du premier semestre et l'idée de faire partie de l'important pourcentage d'échec au terme de la première année d'université l'effrayait.

« Fais lire ton dossier à ta mère. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est douée pour ce genre d'exercice, » lui conseilla James. « Elle me répète sans cesse que les études lui manquent parfois. Moi, je ne peux pas trop t'aider dans ce domaine. »

« Maman est vachement occupée, » fit remarquer Harry en haussant les épaules. « Elle est toujours au tribunal ou au cabinet. »

James lui lança un coup d'œil soucieux et Harry rougit légèrement en détournant le regard. S'il était si peu présent à la maison ces derniers temps, il savait aussi pertinemment que ses parents étaient eux-mêmes plus souvent calfeutrés dans leurs bureaux professionnels respectifs plutôt que chez eux. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de se plaindre mais sa voix avait sonné terriblement enfantine.

À présent au pied de l'immense bâtiment couleur cuivre du commissariat central de Londres, James tendit le bras pour l'arrêter. Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque, embarrassé mais releva la tête en direction de l'homme en constatant son silence. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, James ouvrit la bouche.

« Je sais que ta mère et moi travaillons beaucoup et que ça a souvent été comme ça, » regretta t-il.

Ça avait d'ailleurs apporté de nombreux conflits lors de la période adolescente de Harry. Habitué depuis toujours à voir ses parents surchargés de travail, il s'était soudain senti très délaissé par eux à l'aube de ses quinze ans. Comme si toutes ces années à les voir travailler d'arrache-pied et donc tout ce temps où ils n'étaient pas avec lui prenaient soudain une importance capitale.

Harry le leur avait beaucoup reproché, souvent ballotté dans deux comportements contradictoires. Autant ses parents étaient parfois peu présents à la maison, le faisant se sentir très vide et seul, autant ces derniers étaient ultra-protecteurs avec lui, pour ne pas dire étouffant. Jusqu'à pas si longtemps que cela, Harry ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dehors sans en informer ses parents. Quand il le faisait, principalement pour les emmerder, il se prenait une rouste mémorable et ça avait apporté son lot de cris et de pleurs chez les Potter. Son père et lui s'étaient beaucoup battus autour de cela, principalement parce que l'homme, probablement du fait de son métier, était un putain de paranoïaque et qu'il avait entraîné sa femme dans son délire.

Sans compter que Sirius s'était joyeusement jeté dans la mêlée et gardait toujours un œil sur lui quand ses parents ne pouvaient pas le faire. Autant dire que son parrain n'avait pas hésité à lui administrer quelques soufflantes bien placées et surtout très humiliantes. Harry se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait déboulé dans un pub dans lequel Ron, lui et quelques amis étaient parvenus à se faire servir de l'alcool au cours de leur seizième année. L'homme l'avait ramené par la peau des fesses à la maison en le martelant de son ton cinglant sur son inconscience à boire de l'alcool dans un bar à son âge mais surtout, sur son imbécillité l'ayant conduit à ignorer tout ses appels et même à éteindre son téléphone par la suite.

Avec le recul, Harry reconnaissait combien son comportement était stupide mais alors partagé par la honte, la fureur et la culpabilité, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui hurler un '' _je t'emmerde_ '' tonitruant. Ça avait eu le mérite de leur couper le souffle à tous les deux. Sirius lui avait susurré, d'une voix menaçante de répéter, mais Harry en avait été tout bonnement incapable, tétanisé sur place. Autant dire que cela lui avait apporté pas mal d'ennuis tant avec son parrain qu'avec ses parents.

Si le jeune homme pouvait comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, la surprotection de sa famille à son égard, il n'en demeurait pas moins perplexe au regard du comportement de James et Sirius durant leur propre adolescence. Par chance, à présent majeur, Harry était bien moins confronté à la paranoïa de son entourage.

« Mais tu sais qu'on est toujours là pour toi. Pour t'aider si besoin, » rappela James. « Ta mère et moi n'avons pas envie d'aider n'importe quel citoyen lambda de Londres mais d'être incapable de venir en aide à notre fils. »

« Je sais. J'ai juste dis ça comme ça, » soupira Harry en agitant une main dans les airs. « Je suis grand maintenant. Je ne vous reproche rien. Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. Je demanderai quand même à maman de jeter un œil à mon dossier pour être sûr qu'il n'est pas trop mal. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile de voir ses enfants grandir, » marmonna l'homme en évitant son regard.

« En parlant de grandir, je commence sérieusement à vouloir m'acheter une voiture d'occasion, » révéla Harry. « C'est pénible de toujours devoir compter sur la voiture de Fred et Georges pour sortir avec Ron. Et je n'ai plus envie d'avoir à me soucier des horaires du métro quand… Quand je sors. »

En suivant son père qui entrait dans le commissariat, Harry espéra dissimuler habilement son embarras. Habituellement, il sortait principalement avec son meilleur ami et il ne s'était jamais plaint jusque là de la voiture des jumeaux Weasley. Si son père percevait son trouble dans sa voix Harry était certain d'avoir à subir ses sous-entendus lourds au sujet d'une potentielle petite-amie.

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'imaginait absolument pas demander à quiconque de son entourage de le déposer au pied de l'immeuble luxueux où vivait Tom. Cela créerait trop de questions et Harry n'était pas prêt à y faire face. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de la situation, de l'intensité de leur relation sans être tributaire des transports en commun ou de son entourage.

D'ailleurs, lui-même peinait encore à croire à l'évolution de sa relation avec Tom en seulement deux semaines. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'homme, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un sourire béat d'apparaître sur son visage. C'était absolument dément. Et délicieusement agréable.

« Ta mère et moi pouvons te prêter un peu d'argent et tu nous rembourseras une petite somme chaque mois grâce à ton stage chez Malefoy, » proposa James en entrant dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Vraiment ? » s'extasia Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. « J'ai déjà mis un peu d'argent de côté grâce à mes salaires depuis le mois de septembre mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'acheter une voiture d'occasion cash. C'est trop génial. »

L'excitation commença à gronder en lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent sous la joie. Dès l'obtention de son permis, en août, Harry souhaitait s'acheter une voiture mais il n'avait jamais encore eu le temps de réellement se pencher sur la question. À présent que son projet se concrétisait, il avait hâte de le voir se réaliser.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au troisième étage et les deux Potter traversèrent la brigade gérée par le plus vieux. Évidemment, James occupait le bureau du fond et le plus spacieux de l'étage. Harry sourit et salua poliment les policiers présents d'un mouvement de la tête et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la porte close de son bureau.

« Sérieux, les Potter, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous crever à courir ? Vous êtes d'un tel ennui ! »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Harry en entendant la voix de Sirius s'élever. Son père renifla d'un air désapprobateur et avança d'un pas, lui dégageant la vue. Son parrain était, sans-gêne comme à l'accoutumée, installé dans l'énorme fauteuil en cuir à roulettes, ses pieds posés sur la bordure du bureau en bois. Sa main faisait des allers-retours entre un sachet de cacahuètes et sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as pas de bureau ? » grogna James en s'approchant de lui pour déloger ses pieds.

« Bien sûr que si mais c'est pas aussi amusant de rester enfermé et de salir son propre bureau, » geignit Sirius en se redressant dans le fauteuil. « Salut mon filleul préféré ! »

« Je suis ton seul filleul, Sirius, » répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bien pour ça que tu es mon favori. »

Amusé par les simagrées habituelles de l'homme, Harry se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux du bureau. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avaient-ils tous des sièges aussi confortables ? Que ce soit Mr Malefoy, Tom ou son père, Harry était certain de pouvoir faire une sieste dans l'un d'eux en seulement une poignée de secondes. Le jeune adulte fut un instant tenté de prendre la même position que son parrain quelques instants plus tôt mais il n'osa pas le faire, gardant sagement ses pieds sous le fauteuil.

James sortit d'un mini frigo calé sous son bureau, à l'abri des regards, une bouteille de soda et il en servit trois verres. Sirius siffla d'un air appréciateur en se penchant en avant, observant l'intérieur du frigidaire. James le poussa sèchement sur le côté et parvint à le faire s'enlever de son propre fauteuil pour s'y avachir à son tour. Harry secoua la tête face aux chamailleries incessantes entre eux et il observa Sirius traîner des pieds jusqu'au deuxième siège libre de la pièce.

«Je vais m'acheter une voiture, » révéla Harry avec excitation. « Papa et maman vont m'aider à la financer et je vais les rembourser petit à petit. J'aimerai bien une voiture simple. Noire peut-être ou gris métallique. Ron va être trop jaloux ! »

Sirius et James échangèrent un sourire complice en avisant la joie animer le regard vert du plus jeune. Ils se souvenaient sans mal de leur propre excitation au moment de l'achat de leur première voiture.

« C'est bien. Ça te permettra de payer ta voiture mais de garder un peu de ton salaire, » approuva Sirius en reprenant son paquet de cacahuètes.

« Ça serait dommage d'avoir une voiture mais de rester enfermé à la maison car je n'ai plus un rond pour me payer un verre, » rit Harry avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux, embarrassé. « Enfin, je ne boirai _jamais_ en conduisant ! C'est quand même pas mon genre. »

« Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt, » rétorqua James en le foudroyant du regard. « Tu sais combien c'est dangereux, inconscient et… »

« Je sais ! » coupa le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « J'ai dis ça comme ça. Ne commence pas à flipper. Je suis grand maintenant, hein ? »

Le rappel de leur précédente conversation eut le mérite de dérider son père et ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire complice. Sirius roula des yeux, faussement exaspéré. Avant que les deux hommes ne reprennent leur poste, ils échangèrent encore autour de ce futur achat. Son parrain était d'ailleurs un grand amateur de voiture et de mécanique. Il touchait plutôt bien tout ce qui se trouvait sous le capot et il s'occupait toujours des vidanges et des divers travaux d'entretien simples des voitures de son entourage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry quittait le commissariat, complètement excité à l'idée de bientôt avoir son propre véhicule. Même s'il ne comptait pas l'utiliser tous les jours car, au final, ce serait une perte de temps en plein cœur de Londres, il avait hâte de pouvoir débouler à n'importe quel moment de la journée et de la nuit chez Tom. Il était certain que cette nouvelle allait intéresser l'homme même si celui-ci lui proposait toujours de le ramener à proximité de son domicile familial. Sous l'étroite surveillance de Crabbe et Goyle, évidemment.

Être avec une personne plus âgée le poussait à montrer son indépendance pour ne plus se retrouver dans une situation infantilisant. Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue et son souffle s'accéléra. Était-il vraiment avec Tom ? En couple ? Un rire nerveux traversa ses lèvres et il reprit sa marche pour rejoindre Ron. C'était très étrange de penser à Tom et lui comme un couple. Il n'était pas certain que le trentenaire apprécie vraiment cette idée.

Pourtant, ils passaient régulièrement du temps tous les deux et chacun de leurs échanges était ponctué par des baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Il se sentait si à l'aise avec l'homme. Ils passaient des heures à discuter, à regarder la télévision l'un contre l'autre, à lire chacun de leur côté, à partager des repas livrés à domicile. C'était si simple et pourtant, tellement agréable. Une envolée de papillons agita l'estomac de Harry et il laissa un sourire doux éclairer son visage.

Avec Tom, il était capable d'oublier complètement son inquiétude concernant son homosexualité. Penser le mot était de moins en moins difficile à mesure que les lèvres de Tom se posaient sur les siennes. Ça devenait presque naturel jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'appartement de luxe de l'homme pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. C'était toujours douloureux de devoir cacher sa relation avec Tom, de devoir l'enfermer dans une boîte de Pandore et de masquer son bonheur à son entourage alors même que celui-ci lui donnait constamment envie de hurler de joie.

« Encore dans la lune ? »

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Ron. Son meilleur ami était planté devant un Bagel Store, les mains fourrées dans ses poches. En lui serrant la main, Harry eut l'impression que le rouquin avait encore grandi. Était-ce possible à dix-huit ans ? Avec deux parents de taille moyenne, Harry s'était toujours senti complexé par rapport aux autres garçons de son âge. Sa stature fluette détonnait toujours particulièrement aux côtés de Ron.

« Salut mec, » répondit Harry. « Je meurs de faim. J'ai couru six kilomètres avec mon père à Hyde Park. »

« Le week-end, je refuse de faire le moindre sport, » grogna Ron en pénétrant dans la boutique. « Sérieux, je ne peux pas croire que Mrs Bibine soit une telle tortionnaire. Quand on la voit comme ça, on ne s'en pas compte mais c'est un tyran. Je comprends pourquoi Olivier Dubois l'adule tellement. »

Harry éclata de rire en se laissant glisser sur un tabouret haut posé devant une table ronde. Ron secoua la tête en affichant une mine dépitée. Derrière les plaintes de son ami, Harry savait que le sixième Weasley était en réalité particulièrement fier d'avoir pu obtenir une place à l'université grâce à ses compétences sportives. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais reçu de bourse et la fac, avec son coût astronomique, aurait tout simplement été inaccessible pour lui. Ron nourrissait l'espoir d'être repéré par un recruteur sportif de rugby mais, le cas échéant, il espérait que ses années à Westminter lui permettraient de bosser dans ce domaine.

Affamés, les deux amis consultèrent rapidement le menu avant de donner leur commande à la serveuse. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en notant le regard lourd de Ron sur le postérieur de la jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier beige. Pris en flagrant délit, le roux rougit violemment et évita soigneusement son regard en faisant mine de consulter un flyer posé sur la table haute.

« Y a une soirée à la fraternité ce soir. Tu viens ? » proposa soudainement Ron, les yeux pétillants de joie. « Il y aura Lavande Brown. Cette fille est juste canon. Je dois lui parler ce soir. C'est ma chance. »

« Lavande Brown ? Elle est en cours d'arts, non ? »

« Tu vois, c'est une artiste. Et j'adore les artistes. Je suis sûre qu'elle peint ou alors, qu'elle joue un instrument. Elle me plaît vraiment. »

Harry sourit mais fut heureux que la serveuse refasse son apparition avec leurs boissons pour lui permettre de réfléchir à sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas être rabat-joie et peiner son ami mais toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent instantanément vers Hermione. Il imagina sans mal la douleur de celle-ci si Ron parvenait réellement à ses fins avec l'étudiant en arts.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, constatant que Ron ne lui parlait pas de Lavande Brown pour la première fois. Il peinait à remettre un visage sur son nom mais il était certain que son meilleur ami ne tarderai pas à la lui présenter dans les jours à venir. Embarqué dans sa propre idylle avec Tom, il avait à peine prêté attention au prénom de cette fille de plus en plus présente dans le discours du roux.

« Hermione sera là ? » demanda t-il prudemment.

Ron avala une longue gorgée de soda dans sa cannette avant de répondre par un haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Ron. « Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce genre de soirée. Elle préfère passer la nuit toute seule à bouquiner je ne sais quelle connerie. »

« Elle attend peut-être d'être invitée par la bonne personne, » rétorqua Harry un peu sèchement.

Plus jeune, il s'amusait souvent avec Ron à se moquer de leur meilleur amie et de son obsession pour les livres et les études. Elle avait toujours le nez fourré dans un bouquin, un stylo dans la main pour prendre des notes et les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillée par ses découvertes à chaque page.

À présent, un peu plus de maturité dans l'esprit, Harry l'admirait pour son acharnement. Cela lui avait permis d'entrer à l'université avec une bourse d'excellence et de se lancer dans des études pointues comme le droit. Harry était certain qu'une belle carrière se dessinait pour elle et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement de voir Ron se moquer constamment d'elle.

« Elle a qu'à arrêter de toujours être sèche avec les mecs qui osent s'asseoir à côté d'elle, » marmonna Ron en haussant les épaules. « Si elle continue, elle va finir seule. »

Harry cligna des yeux et s'enthousiasma une nouvelle fois de l'arrivée de la serveuse avec leurs bagels. Il soupira face à la mauvaise foi de son meilleur ami. Sérieux ? Ron balbutiait chaque fois que Hermione posait un regard sur lui et celle-ci rougissait au moindre compliment maladroit du garçon. Ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter de se comporter comme deux crétins et simplement envisager leur relation sous un autre angle ? Plus le temps passait, plus Harry trouvait l'ambiance entre eux très étrange et lui se retrouvait coincé entre eux, comme un crétin.

« Arrête d'être méchant avec Hermione. J'espère qu'elle se trouvera vite un petit-ami et qu'il réalisera la chance qu'il a d'être avec elle ! »

En mordant dans son bagel au saumon et au concombre, Harry masqua son sourire moqueur en voyant l'impact de ses mots sur Ron. Le roux rosissait déjà de colère, ses yeux bleus plissés par la concentration comme s'il passait au peigne fin tous les étudiants pouvant, potentiellement, devenir le mec de Hermione.

« Bref, » marmonna Ron en avalant un énorme morceau de son bagel au jambon. « Tu viens ce soir ou pas ? »

Harry termina sa bouchée, prenant son temps pour la mastiquer. Jusque là, Tom ne lui avait pas encore envoyé le moindre texto de la journée mais en général, l'homme le faisait au cours de l'après-midi. Depuis leur virée à Hastings, ils s'étaient vus pas moins de trois fois par semaine et avaient passé le précédent week-end ensemble. Même si Tom répondait à de multiples coups de téléphone pour le boulot, s'enfermant à double tour dans son bureau dès que la sonnerie retentissait, il parvenait à se dégager du temps au moins pour la soirée du samedi et une partie de la journée du dimanche.

Il n'avait pas la certitude de pouvoir le voir ce soir mais Harry espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir investir l'appartement de Tom en plein milieu de Londres. Son estomac tressauta à cette idée. Ça serait parfait de pouvoir encore passer la soirée avec lui mais il ne voulait pas se montrer envahissant. Il veillait à ne pas toujours être le premier à lui envoyer un message. Bordel, c'était vraiment compliqué d'avoir à gérer une relation de… enfin, leur relation. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en enfournant une poignée de frites dans sa bouche.

« Je ne pense pas. Je… je suis occupé ce soir, » répondit-il finalement en évitant le regard de son ami. « Si jamais ça ne se concrétise pas, je t'envoie un message. »

« Sérieux mec ? Tu passes tous tes samedis soirs avec qui ? »

Bon. Pour la discrétion, il avait encore du boulot à faire. Il releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus remplis de curiosité de son meilleur ami. Il fut un instant tenté de lui parler de Tom, juste pour voir sa mâchoire se décrocher mais Harry jeta rapidement cette idée aux oubliettes tellement elle était stupide.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » insista le roux.

« Arrête tes conneries, » bougonna Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je vais sûrement aller chez Remus et Tonks pour voir Ted. »

Au moment où la culpabilité de mentir à son meilleur ami commença à se frayer un chemin en lui, son téléphone portable émit un bruit sonore. Il l'attrapa et son cœur battit à la chamade en voyant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. De Tom.

 _Indien ce soir ?_

* * *

Alors ? :)


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour moi, les vacances approchent : plus qu'une journée. J'ai hâte, hâte, hâte :) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire... J'ai super hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur celui-ci. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à très bientôt,

Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 8_

« Salut. »

Sa voix était timide, plus qu'il ne le désirait au début. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, signe de son embarras et l'ensemble de son corps tressaillit quand le regard de Tom se posa sur lui. L'homme était jusque là penché sur son bureau, un courrier entre les mains. L'observer travailler avait permis à Harry de repérer le pli qui se formait entre ses yeux, au niveau du front, lorsqu'il était concentré.

« Salut, » répondit Tom de sa voix grave.

Les premières minutes en compagnie de Tom étaient souvent très gênantes pour lui alors même que l'excitation le faisait presque toujours arriver plus tôt que prévu au pied de l'immeuble de l'homme. C'était probablement son souhait de paraître normal malgré son agitation qui le transformait soudain en un espèce d'adolescent prépubère mortifié de faire face à son premier amoureux.

Ce qui en soit, n'était pas totalement faux. Après tout, Tom était la première personne avec laquelle Harry entretenait une espèce de relation. Sa timidité par rapport à cela et son malaise face à son homosexualité qui lui sautait au visage à chaque seconde de plus passée avec l'homme le rendait souvent maladroit et emprunté.

Par chance, Tom parvenait toujours à balayer cela sans jamais faire la moindre remarque sur son trac évident. Celui-ci replia rapidement la lettre et la glissa dans un épais dossier qu'il rangea dans un tiroir. Il le ferma ensuite à clé avant la mettre dans la poche de son pantalon puis de se lever pour l'accueillir. Harry n'était guère étonné de le voir fermer ce tiroir à clé. À peu près tout dans cet appartement était hors d'atteinte.

« Tout s'est bien passé pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

« Parfait. Je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps pour me déplacer, » rit Harry.

Tom ne répondit pas à sa boutade, se contentant d'un bref sourire puis il s'approcha de lui rapidement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'attirant contre sa poitrine puis ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Leurs langues entamèrent aussitôt une danse langoureuse comme elles le faisaient avec une facilité déconcertante depuis les trois dernières semaines.

Le corps de Harry réagit aussitôt et il se colla de son plein gré contre Tom, se retenant à grande peine de se frotter contre lui. Les yeux fermés, il sentit ses jambes flageoler alors que les mains de l'homme se faufilaient sous son manteau puis sous son pull. Harry tressaillit face à la fraîcheur de ses doigts mais il ne recula pas, se sentant électrisé par ce simple contact.

« Quel plaisir de te retrouver ainsi, » chuchota Tom en s'éloignant de lui.

Harry lui adressa un sourire taquin puis fit un pas en arrière, ses doigts cherchant fébrilement la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Il l'ôta et le déposa sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée de l'appartement. Tom vivait dans un duplex luxueux de la capitale anglaise. C'était un logement ultra-moderne où tout était pratique et dans chaque pièce, Harry avait l'impression de visiter un appartement-témoin décoré avec soin par des professionnels. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs et Tom peinait visiblement à mettre un peu de vie entre ces murs.

Depuis trois semaines, ses visites au duplex étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. La plupart du temps, Tom le conviait à venir à la sortie de ses cours à l'université et parfois, Harry osait lui envoyer un SMS pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer. C'était également leur point de chute le week-end. C'était un endroit magnifique et Harry ne se lassait pas de se glisser sur la terrasse pour observer la vue incroyable sur la Tamise et la tour de Big Ben.

« As-tu pris des affaires pour dormir ? » s'enquit Tom en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Elles sont dans ce sac, » confirma Harry en désignant du doigt ses affaires. « Tu as du jus d'orange ? »

C'était toujours très étrange pour Harry de préparer ses affaires le matin dans l'idée de venir dormir au duplex le soir même. Il se sentait toujours fébrile d'être découvert en train de faire son sac par ses parents alors même qu'il leur envoyait toujours un texto pour leur indiquer son absence pour la nuit. Il craignait en réalité de ne pas parvenir à répondre correctement à leurs questions s'ils venaient à débouler dans sa chambre au moment où il fourrait ses vêtements de rechange dans son sac. Jusque là, James et Lily ne disaient rien sur ses nombreuses nuits passées hors de la maison.

« J'ai cru que cette journée n'allait jamais finir, » soupira Harry en se frottant les yeux. « Sérieusement, les cours magistraux en amphithéâtre sont parfois vraiment horribles à supporter ! J'ai cru que j'allais m'endormir sur ma table. »

Tom déposa sur le comptoir en granit un grand verre de jus d'orange puis se servit un verre d'eau. Appuyé contre le plan de travail où se trouvait l'évier de cuisine, il observa attentivement le jeune homme face à lui raconter sa journée avec animation. Quand il parlait, Harry agitait souvent ses mains autour de son visage avant de les fourrager dans ses cheveux en bataille. Peu importe ses efforts, sa tignasse noire était indomptable. Avec ses joues rosies par son entrain, le jeune Potter était renversant.

Son sexe se tendit dans son sous-vêtement et il s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau sur la voix de Harry. Mais merde, pourquoi était-il aussi bandant ? Ses yeux émeraude étaient insupportables à soutenir sans ressentir la moindre excitation. Tom manqua de grogner sauvagement quand le jeune homme fit couler le long de son menton un filet de jus d'orange. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son verre en le voyant ouvrir de grands yeux gênés et se nettoyer le bas du visage avec la manche de son pull bleu marin.

À sa grande surprise, la présence de plus en plus régulière de Harry dans son quotidien bien réglé était bien moins pénible à supporter qu'il ne le craignait. Il s'était immiscé dans sa vie en toute discrétion et à présent, il lui réservait une partie de ses soirées sans même rechigner. Lui, un travailleur acharné parvenait même à lâcher un peu de lest les courts laps de temps où Harry se pointait au duplex avec son foutu sourire et ses insupportables yeux verts.

« Tu fais une tête étrange, » s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu avais bien fini de travailler, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te dérange pas. »

« J'aurais seulement quelques papiers à trier avant de me coucher mais j'ai tout le temps pour le faire, » assura Tom.

Et bon dieu, depuis quand se justifiait-il auprès de qui que ce soit ? Il n'avait certainement pas à rassurer ce petit démon tentateur, n'est-ce pas ? Si l'un de ses hommes venait à le voir, ça en serait fini pour lui et sa réputation. Tom reposa son verre d'eau brutalement sur le plan de travail et contourna le comptoir sur lequel Harry était appuyé.

Les sourcils de ce dernier s'arquèrent vivement en le voyant fondre sur lui à toute vitesse et il glapit quand ses mains l'attirèrent brusquement contre lui. Peu importe que Harry vienne fréquemment au duplex, y laisse traîner un pull ou un livre, y mange presque aussi souvent que lui tant que Tom pouvait continuer à l'embrasser, à laisser ses mains se promener sur son corps dans l'idée, à terme, de se glisser entièrement en lui.

Harry répondit positivement à son assaut et il gémit doucement quand la bouche de Tom glissa le long de son cou. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant tout son cou. Avec des gestes habiles, le plus vieux passa une main sous le pull du garçon, lui caressant le ventre alors que son autre main le soutenait dans le dos. Sans même avoir besoin de le toucher davantage, Tom savait que Harry bandait dur. Le garçon réagissait incroyablement rapidement et bien à ses caresses.

« Tom, » gémit Harry. « J'aime quand tu mets tes mains sur moi. »

« Laisse-moi découvrir d'autres parcelles de ton corps, » grogna le trentenaire.

D'un rapide coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Harry, il parvint à le faire reculer jusqu'au canapé avec méridienne en cuir. L'arrière des genoux du garçon heurta la banquette et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser tomber dessus, s'offrant totalement à Tom.

Celui-ci se glissa entre les jambes ouvertes de Harry et appuya son genou contre l'entrejambe du garçon qui, sans grand étonnement, était en érection. Il continua à déposer des baisers légers dans son cou puis il l'incita à lever les bras. Sans un mot, Tom fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête et il se régala du gémissement de Harry. Il se recula légèrement et son propre sexe pulsa douloureusement en l'observant.

Les jambes écartées, les cheveux ébouriffés, le torse nu et recouvert de sa salive, les joues cramoisies, Harry Potter était un appel à la luxure. Il venait à peine de commencer à le toucher et pourtant, tout en lui laissait supposer qu'il venait de céder à un instant de débauche total. Tom se lécha les lèvres, tremblant presque d'anticipation et son regard aux reflets rouges se plongea dans celui, brillant à l'extrême du plus jeune.

« Tu es si beau, » murmura t-il.

Harry haleta, ses yeux s'arrondissant alors que l'un des rares compliments de Tom atteignait son cerveau. Tout en lui tremblait à la fois de crainte et d'anticipation. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation et il était comme tétanisé de l'intérieur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Tout son être était uniquement concentré sur la langue et les mains de Tom.

Un sursaut d'angoisse traversa la brume excitée de son cerveau au moment où les larges mains de Tom défirent sa ceinture avec habilité. En moins de dix secondes, Harry vit son jean se retrouver à ses pieds alors même que Tom était encore vêtu d'un costard très élégant. Il se redressa brusquement, le souffle court et manqua de mettre un coup de tête dans le nez droit de Tom.

« Je… Je suis pas prêt, » glapit-il, la honte explosant en lui. « Pour… »

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour, Harry, » rassura Tom.

La simple idée de le faire était pourtant à deux doigts de le faire jouir mais la crainte dans les yeux émeraude de Harry provoquait en lui un remou étrange et désagréable.

« Pas aujourd'hui, » promit-il. « Tu es si innocent. »

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait se vexer ou non mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur les mots de Tom. Le fait que Tom, sur un ton solennel, sous-entende qu'il lui ferait l'amour un jour lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Tout sa concentration était rivée sur les mains de l'homme qui, habilement, firent glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes.

La situation était à la fois très embarrassante et gênante maintenant que son sexe était ainsi exposé. Il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable d'être ainsi dévoilé et pourtant, l'excitation était telle que son pénis luisait déjà et pulsait dans l'attente d'être soulagé.

Tom balaya sa gêne à toute vitesse en enroulant sa main droite autour de son sexe et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, le souffle court. Il poussa un long gémissement sonore et un vertige lui fit tourner la tête. Oh bordel de merde ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se faire masturber par quelqu'un d'autre était si bon. Pourquoi personne ne le lui avait jamais dis ? Sa respiration se fit erratique et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes pour accélérer le rythme imposé par Tom.

Ce dernier poussa un grondement sourd et posa une main ferme sur la hancha gauche de Harry, le forçant à rester immobile. Celui-ci geignit une longue plainte puis il abandonna quand les doigts de Tom s'enfoncèrent dans son aine. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa tête tomba en arrière. Une multitude de sensations explosa en lui et il serra les dents, dans le fol espoir de retenir ses cris.

« Regarde-moi. »

L'ordre était implacable et Harry frissonna face au ton autoritaire. Avec peine, il parvint à se redresser légèrement puis à soulever ses paupières. Ses yeux, devenus flous par l'excitation, se posèrent sur Tom. Ce dernier le regardait avec attention et sa main continuait à le branler avec force. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur étrange, presque animale, et dans son plaisir, Harry fut particulièrement satisfait d'être le responsable de cela.

L'orgasme lui scia les jambes tant il fut puissant. Alors que de longs jets translucides quittaient son pénis, Harry poussa un long cri puis il relaissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre les coussins posés sur le canapé. Il resta un moment figé, le souffle court. La fatigue lui tomba dessus sans prévenir et il peina à se redresser.

Tom s'était décalé pour s'asseoir sur la méridienne et il l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Se remettant tout juste de son orgasme, Harry écarquilla les yeux d'un air horrifié en voyant les traces de son plaisir maculer la main droite de Tom.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, » s'écria t-il d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Le rire de Tom le prit par surprise et il le regarda attraper trois mouchoirs dans la boîte posée sur la table basse pour se nettoyer les mains. Harry détourna pudiquement les yeux et il s'empressa de remonter rapidement son boxer et son jean. Tandis qu'il allait se lever pour… Dieu seul sait quoi, Tom lui attrapa fermement le bras et le maintint assis sur le canapé. Ses doigts, enroulés un peu plus tôt autour de son pénis, se posèrent sur son menton et il le redressa jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« Ne me fuis pas. »

Là encore, c'était une injonction et Harry déglutit. Il était encore trop chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux pour s'offusquer de la tendance autoritaire de l'homme. Son cœur ralentissait tout juste pour reprendre un rythme plus serein alors il lui était inenvisageable de protester.

« As-tu apprécié ? »

« Oui, » avoua Harry, embarrassé. « Merci. Je… Et toi ? »

« Veux-tu me masturber ? »

La question de Tom le fit cligner des yeux à toute vitesse et il baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Il repéra sans mal la bosse plutôt conséquente déformant son pantalon à ce niveau là. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était exactement la taille du sexe de l'homme. Celui-ci voulait-il vraiment qu'il le masturbe ? Il frissonna à cette idée, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il pensait de cela.

Le rire de Tom coupa court à ses réflexions précipitées. Il releva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau et il ignora comment interpréter son amusement. La poigne autour de son menton se fit plus douce jusqu'à être remplacée par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Harry frissonna de plaisir et il fut tenté de se blottir contre l'homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je saurais me débrouiller seul jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. »

C'était la deuxième fois que Tom laissait sous-entendre que leur relation allait encore évoluer. Ce qui, en soit, était parfaitement logique mais Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Ce que Tom venait de lui faire… Merde. Il n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire le plaisir l'ayant traversé de part et d'autre. Tout son être s'était comme ouvert pour recevoir de plein fouet une vague de jouissance violente.

Tom s'éloigna de lui après avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et Harry resta assis, un peu paumé. Est-ce que cela allait changer quelque chose entre eux ? Probablement. Ils venaient de passer un nouveau cap dans leur relation. Son estomac se tordit sous l'angoisse de réaliser que sa première masturbation avait été faite par un homme. Il était en même temps horrifié d'en prendre conscience et soulagé d'être capable de ressentir un vrai plaisir, si loin du dégoût l'ayant habité chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur une poitrine féminine.

« Je suis vraiment gay, hein ? »

Sa voix rocailleuse attira l'attention de Tom qui s'était éclipsé dans le coin cuisine pour finir son verre d'eau. La pièce à vivre du duplex était immense et combinait la salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Le rire léger de Tom se fit de nouveau entendre et Harry se surprit à espérer entendre plus souvent ce son si rare chez l'homme.

« Tu en doutais encore ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse attendue par Harry mais il roula des yeux en voyant Tom rire d'un amusement franc.

« Tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte en sortant avec des filles, » ajouta le plus vieux en déposant son verre dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers lui et de remarquer ses joues cramoisies. « Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ? »

Le ton incrédule de Tom le mortifia de honte et il évita soigneusement son regard. En passant une main derrière sa nuque, il fit mine de se concentrer sur un magasine posé sur la table basse. Tout était si parfaitement rangé et carré chez Tom !

« Personne ne t'a jamais branlé ainsi alors. »

« Tom ! » s'écria Harry en le fusillant du regard.

« C'est encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais, » répliqua ce dernier en l'ignorant sciemment. « Ça va être un tel plaisir de te voler ton innocence et d'être le seul à poser les mains sur toi et à te voir rougir de plaisir. »

« T'es vraiment un sale pervers, » persifla le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

Et pourtant, l'idée que les mains, voire d'autres parties, de Tom continuent à explorer son corps, à le caresser, à le faire gémir de plaisir lui donnait le tournis et parvenait même à réanimer son sexe endormi.

« Et tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, » supposa d'un ton graveleux Tom.

Harry l'ignora ostensiblement même si son cœur battait encore à la chamade. Il continua à faire mine de lire le magasine consacré à la finance et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tom quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Qu'ont-dis tes parents en l'apprenant ? » osa t-il demander d'une voix fluette.

Jusque là, Tom n'avait jamais évoqué sa famille. Absolument pas le moindre mot. Harry lui avait déjà donné une foule de détails concernant ses parents, son parrain, son filleul, Remus, Tonks et même les Dursley, l'horrible sœur de sa mère et son mari particulièrement désagréable. Mais Tom était muet comme une tombe au sujet de son entourage.

Il eut la surprise de le voir se raidir complètement et s'éloigner brusquement de lui, comme si un mur venait de se dresser entre eux. Il détourna le regard, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention. Timidement, Harry posa une main sur un de ses genoux et s'attira un regard indéchiffrable de Tom. Puis, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avec sécheresse.

« Ils sont morts. »

« Oh… Je suis navré, » balbutia Harry avec embarras.

« Ce n'est guère important, » répliqua Tom. « J'ai de quoi grignoter dans le frigo. Nous pouvons nous préparer un plateau-repas. »

Harry ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat puis soupira, quelque peu déçu, en comprenant que Tom ne lui fournirai pas plus de détails sur ses défunts parents. Sa curiosité légendaire s'éveilla mais il s'efforça de la taire en lui. Hors de question de mettre l'homme mal à l'aise avec des questions intrusives.

« Bonne idée. Je commence à avoir faim, » approuva t-il alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry s'était assoupi sur le canapé alors qu'un film était diffusé en fond sonore sur l'immense télévision de l'espace salon. Blotti dans les bras de Tom, il avait senti celui-ci gigoter jusqu'à parvenir à s'extirper du canapé sans le déranger. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées dans un doux sourire quand l'homme l'avait recouvert d'un plaid avant de disparaître dans son bureau en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents.

Ce fut des coups secs qui réveillèrent Harry. La vue floue, le jeune homme cligna des yeux et fouilla du regard l'appartement sans se redresser. Il entendit Tom jurer à voix basse avant de fourrer rapidement quelque chose dans le coffre-fort face auquel il était agenouillé. Il claqua la porte sans entrer le code de sécurité et se redressa au moment où un homme apparut à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Pleinement conscient à présent, Harry resta immobile sur le canapé. Il plissa les yeux pour y voir quelque chose sans pour autant indiquer son réveil. Tom n'avait pas parlé d'un visiteur ! Sans compter qu'il était presque minuit. Qui venait chez lui à une heure si tardive ? Le trentenaire s'avança à pas vifs vers la porte d'entrée, lui obstruant la vue mais il se déplaça rapidement, suivit par l'invité.

C'était un homme proche de la quarantaine au visage sévère encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs brillants. Malgré sa mauvaise vision sans ses lunettes, Harry eut le temps de voir ses yeux d'un noir profond se diriger dans sa direction avant qu'il n'abaisse entièrement ses paupières, craignant de se faire repérer.

« Mon vol de Glasgow a atterri il y a une heure et demie. »

La voix était grave et doucereuse. Harry n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, le souffle court.

« J'ai pensé que vous apprécierez un rapport de ma mission le plus tôt possible, » ajouta t-il.

Sans pouvoir le vérifier, le jeune Potter était certain que le regard de l'homme était rivé sur lui. Que pensait-il en le découvrant endormi sur le canapé de Tom Jedusor au beau milieu de la nuit d'un samedi ? L'ensemble de son corps le chatouillait comme pour le forcer à bouger mais il tint bon, tentant de garder l'air le plus neutre possible.

« Ne viens plus jamais à l'improviste de cette façon Severus, » déclara Tom d'un ton menaçant. « Suis-moi. »

Harry resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le bruit de pas ne s'efface et que la porte du bureau de l'homme ne claque. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux en poussant un soupir tremblant. Le ton dur de Tom lui avait filé des frissons particulièrement désagréables. Si l'homme n'était pas franchement quelqu'un débordant d'enthousiasme et de chaleur, Harry ne l'avait toutefois encore jamais entendu s'adresser à une autre personne de façon si menaçante.

Durant les trois premières minutes, Harry n'osa pas bouger du canapé. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Qui était ce Severus ? Pourquoi se pointait-il ici à cette heure tardive ? Du peu qu'il en avait vu, Harry le trouvait particulièrement sombre et effrayant. De quelle mission parlait-il ? Et pourquoi Tom l'avait-il envoyé en Écosse pour celle-ci ?

Toutes ces questions éveillèrent un peu plus Harry puis sa curiosité explosa. Il jeta un regard à la porte close du bureau de Tom avant de se redresser. Il attrapa ses lunettes, les juchant sur son nez jusqu'à ce que le monde redevienne clair autour de lui. Il était à la fois partagé par l'envie d'aller coller son oreille contre la cloison pour tenter d'attraper quelques bribes de la conversation ou… jeter un œil dans ce maudit coffre-fort. Surpris par l'arrivée de cet homme, Tom l'avait simplement claqué sans enclencher le système de sécurité. Très certainement car il le pensait profondément endormi sur le canapé.

Harry se précipita devant le coffre puis hésita encore une minute. Même s'il paraissait s'ouvrir de jour en jour, Tom était si secret et parfois, vraiment étrange. Sa manie à mettre des caméras de surveillance partout et à se déplacer toujours encadré par des gardes du corps soulevaient en lui une vague d'interrogation. Il mettait toujours cela sur le compte de la jalousie des autres concernant sa richesse. Était-il paranoïaque, vraiment en danger ou… lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

En entendant un bruit sourd provenir du bureau, Harry ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et ouvrit la porte du coffre-fort placé à quelques pas de l'entrée de l'appartement. Ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement et il se laissa tomber au sol, ses genoux heurtant durement le parquet luxueux recouvrant la pièce.

« Oh bordel de merde ! » chuchota t-il.

Le coffre était composé de deux compartiments. Celui du dessous était rempli de dossiers parfaitement classés et Harry aurait ri de l'acharnement maniaque de Tom si le premier étage n'était pas rempli par des piles de billets de banques et cinq armes à feu. Sa main se plaqua contre sa bouche et il crut halluciner en observant les munitions des armes reposer sagement à côté de ces dernières.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa un revolver d'un geste tremblant. L'arme était lourde dans sa main et il laissa échapper un petit couinement. À quoi rimait tout cela ? Pourquoi Tom possédait-il tant d'armes et d'argent ? Il souleva le pistolet à la hauteur de ses yeux et l'observa attentivement.

« Oh merde ! » répéta Harry, sous le choc.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry tenait une arme. Un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant remonta à la surface de son esprit et le fit tressaillir. Son père, en tant que policier, possédait une arme de service et, de retour à la maison, il la mettait toujours dans un coffre-fort semblable à celui-ci. Dès son plus jeune âge, Harry avait déjà aperçu le pistolet à plusieurs reprises et avait nourri un intérêt particulier pour celui-ci, notamment en raison des questions insistantes et admiratives de ses camarades de classe connaissant le métier de son père.

À l'âge de neuf ans, Harry avait conçu tout un plan pour parvenir enfin à approcher ce revolver si soigneusement protégé par son père. Ce dernier lui avait toujours formellement interdit de s'approcher de l'arme à feu en lui expliquant en long et en large les dangers de celle-ci. Autant dire que pour un gamin de neuf ans, toutes ces mises en garde avaient seulement participé à un attrait de plus en plus fort pour cet objet mystérieux.

Alors, un samedi matin, profitant de l'absence de sa mère et de l'attrait de son père pour les grasses matinées, Harry s'était faufilé dans le bureau de ses parents et avait composé le code de sécurité. Il avait suffisamment espionné ses parents appuyer sur les touches pour assimiler le code.

Trop stupéfait de voir la porte de ce maudit mais trop tentant coffre-fort s'ouvrir dans un _clic_ sonore, Harry était resté bouche-bée un instant avant de s'emparer du pistolet soigneusement rangé devant lui. Enfin ! Il tenait _enfin_ ce revolver et son visage s'était fendu d'un large sourire à l'idée de pouvoir raconter ce moment complètement dément à ses copains de classe. C'était juste fou !

Toutefois, le jeune garçon ignorait que ses parents avaient acheté un coffre nécessitant de composer un deuxième code de sécurité moins d'une minute trente après le premier. Une alarme s'était subitement déclenchée dans le bureau, résonnant dans toute la maison. James, réveillé en sursaut, avait déboulé en un quart de seconde et son visage était passé de la peur à la colère en un éclair.

Peu importe les années s'étant écoulées depuis, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé par son père qu'à ce moment là. L'homme avait bondi sur lui pour lui arracher l'arme et la jeter sur le bureau de la pièce, la respiration erratique. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers lui, écumant de rage avant de lui flanquer la fessée la plus douloureuse et longue de son existence. Harry avait hurlé et pleuré à s'en casser la voix, autant de douleur que de peur. Quand James avait réalisé que sa peur le poussait au-delà de la limite possible dans sa correction, il avait soudainement éloigné Harry de lui avant de lui ordonner d'aller dans sa chambre.

Lily était rentrée et les avait découvert tout les deux, chacun de leur côté, en larmes. James était horrifié de savoir que Harry avait eu entre les mains une arme à feu mais aussi par sa perte de contrôle au moment de le punir. Quant à Harry, il était non seulement terrifié par cette solide correction mais aussi effrayé face à ce qu'il avait vécu comme un rejet violent de la part de son père. Lily avait mis des heures à rassurer l'un et l'autre et plusieurs jours avaient été nécessaire avant que James soit de nouveau à l'aise avec son fils et inversement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » murmura Harry en revenant au présent : repenser à ce souvenir lui provoquait toujours un vif coup d'électricité dans l'estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? » rugit une voix derrière lui.

Pris par surprise, Harry sursauta et fit volte-face, l'arme toujours dans les mains. Il poussa un cri et remarqua que ses deux mains tremblaient violemment autour de la crosse du pistolet. Tom et Severus se tenaient à quelques pas de lui et ils s'écartèrent chacun d'un côté en voyant le revolver soudain pointé sur eux.

« Pose ça bordel ! » aboya Tom.

Harry relâcha sa respiration au moment où ses doigts s'engourdirent jusqu'à laisser tomber l'arme au sol. Quand elle percuta le parquet dans un bruit sourd, plus rien ne se fit entendre dans l'appartement hormis la respiration laborieuse de Harry. Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour regarder le pistolet gisant à ses pieds et il prit conscience que l'ensemble de son corps tremblait de tous ses membres.

Tom fondit sur lui et il heurta soudain le coffre-fort encore ouvert. Un cri quitta ses lèvres quand la main de l'homme lui enserra douloureusement le bras. La peur se souleva en lui et le fit vaciller en avisant la rage illuminant le regard rougeâtre du trentenaire. Une foule de scénarios traversa l'esprit de Harry et, au moment où il s'imagina mourir d'une balle dans la tête, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Ne pose plus jamais un doigt sur ce qui ne t'appartient pas, » souffla Tom à son oreille.

Incapable de répondre, il resta figé et seulement maintenu debout par la poigne violente de l'homme. Sa vision se troubla et il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se surprit à jeter un regard implorant à l'homme se tenant derrière Tom mais ce dernier était complètement immobile, les observant avec un air étrange sur le visage.

Au bout de longues secondes, Tom finit par le relâcher et Harry s'écroula au sol. Ses jambes cédèrent littéralement sous son poids et il regarda d'un air hébété Tom se pencher pour ramasser le pistolet. D'un geste visiblement expert, il cala celui-ci entre son dos et son pantalon. Ce détail terrassa Harry qui fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Bordel. Mais qui était Tom Jedusor ?

« Souhaitez-vous que je le raccompagne ? » demanda soudainement Severus d'une voix grave.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et la panique grandit à nouveau en lui. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'homme dont le regard impassible était rivé sur lui. Le raccompagner ? Était-ce un code entre eux signifiant le tuer ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sang, bon dieu ! Tom n'aurait pas passé tant de temps avec lui et il ne l'aurait pas masturbé, sans rien lui demander en retour, pour le faire descendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Juste parce que sa curiosité stupide l'avait poussé à mettre son nez dans ce maudit coffre.

La tension était extrême dans l'appartement et Tom fit quelques pas dans le salon, dos à eux comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, il leur fit de nouveau face puis s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Harry. Avec une douceur extrême, il attrapa un de ses bras et le remit sur ses pieds. La bouche sèche, Harry ne put pas détacher son regard de l'homme et il le laissa le soutenir.

« Harry. Je te présente Severus Snape, » déclara Tom d'un ton parfaitement neutre comme si la scène précédente n'avait pas existé. « Severus, voici Harry Potter. »

« Enchanté Mr Potter, » susurra Snape sans afficher la moindre émotion.

Éberlué, Harry resta muet et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Dans quel monde de fou vivaient ces deux hommes pour afficher une telle violence puis ensuite faire causette comme dans une foutue soirée mondaine ?

« Il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser, » annonça Snape.

« Au revoir Severus. Nous nous rappellerons demain, » répondit Tom.

Quand la porte d'entrée se referma derrière Severus Snape, Harry parvint à sortir de sa léthargie. Il prit une grande inspiration puis il s'arracha vivement de la poigne de l'homme. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, les yeux écarquillés et veilla à ne pas tourner le dos à Tom. Son regard glissa toutefois sur le coffre-fort encore grand ouvert et la vue de toutes les armes et de tout cet argent lui donna à nouveau le tournis.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » bredouilla Harry en ramenant son regard sur Tom. « C'est… Tu… Oh mon dieu. »

« Ce ne sont que quelques armes et un peu d'argent, » tempéra Tom.

La voix de l'homme était si posée que Harry se demanda un bref instant si son éclat de violence avait réellement existé.

« Tu as cinq pistolets dans un putain de coffre et un paquet de thunes ! » hurla t-il soudainement et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement. « Il y a mes empruntes sur ce truc, bon sang ! »

La rage surpassa soudainement sa peur quand Tom émit un petit rire comme sincèrement amusé par ses mots. Il fit un pas en avant, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui et la colère explosa soudain en lui.

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tout ça ? T'es quoi ? Un espèce de trafiquant de drogues ? »

« Ça suffit, » ordonna Tom d'un ton implacable. « Je gagne cet argent par mon travail quotidien et ces pistolets ne sont que quelques gadgets ! »

Harry recula d'un pas rapide quand l'homme fit un pas dans sa direction. Ce dernier fronça d'abord les sourcils à sa réaction puis un rictus étira ses lèvres. Harry frissonna avec la douloureuse impression de faire face à un homme nouveau.

« Vas-tu me fuir, Harry ? » susurra le trentenaire.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi, » bredouilla Harry. « Je… Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

Il parvint à contourner Tom et en seulement quelques secondes, il rassembla ses affaires en évitant soigneusement le regard rouge posé sur lui. C'était comme une évidence même s'il ignorait comment rentrer jusque chez lui en plein milieu de la nuit. Il devait quitter cet appartement. Au moins pour être capable de nouveau respirer. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'il fit tomber son téléphone portable au sol.

« Évidemment, je suis certain que tu serais très embarrassé d'avoir à expliquer à ton père que tu as trouvé des armes chez un homme qui t'a masturbé à peine quelques heures plutôt. »

Son estomac se retourna face à la menace à peine voilée de l'homme dont il était complètement tombé sous le charme. Il se pencha pour ramasser son téléphone et à sa grande horreur, quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

Il se redressa vivement, arracha son blouson du porte-manteau puis se précipita sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Son sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles au moment où il sortit dans le couloir mais il eut le temps d'entendre la voix de Tom résonner une dernière fois dans son dos.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, Harry. Nous ne resterons pas loin l'un de l'autre bien longtemps. Tu aimes trop ce que je te fais découvrir. »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour,

Waouh, c'est enfin les vacances :D Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre qui vous a beaucoup plu ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi celui-là. Je l'apprécie beaucoup même s'il demeure assez simple. Je m'excuse d'avance mais je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews de cette semaine car je suis en vacances dans un lieu où j'ai très peu de réseau ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'ai préféré prendre le petit réseau présent pour poster ce chapitre :)

A la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 9_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla vers dix heures après avoir réussi à grappiller seulement trois heures de sommeil. Il resta un long moment dans son lit à fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre, un bras croisé derrière sa tête. La fatigue lui brûlait les yeux et pourtant, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans relâche toute la nuit pour finalement tomber dans un sommeil agité et peu reposant.

Après son départ précipité de chez Tom, Harry s'était retrouvé quelque peu hagard dans le quartier de Westminster. Les lignes de métro étaient toutes coupées et le réseau nocturne de bus le forçait à attendre pendant presque une heure. Mais attendre dans le froid de novembre et dans les rues seulement traversées par les bandes de jeunes ivres de ce samedi soir l'avait convaincu de rentrer chez lui à pied même s'il était rentré à la maison éreinté de fatigue. Ses parents dormaient déjà à son retour, à son grand soulagement, et il n'avait pas eu à justifier son retour inattendu au beau milieu de la nuit. Ni à leur indiquer comment il était rentré sous peine de se faire massacrer pour son inconscience.

Malgré tout, marcher lui avait permis de réfléchir et en fait, son esprit n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle cette fin de soirée horrible. Un frisson traversa de nouveau son corps en se remémorant la fureur et la violence de Tom. Les questions ne cessaient de se former dans son esprit sans pour autant trouver de réponses. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi excessivement ? Pourquoi cachait-il dans un foutu coffre-fort des tonnes de Livres Sterling et des armes ? Qui était ce Severus Snape, aussi sombre que mystérieux ? Sa nuit agitée lui avait permis de formuler pas moins d'une dizaine d'hypothèses mais aucune ne le rassurait.

La gorge de nouveau serrée, il se redressa contre ses oreillers puis attrapa son téléphone portable. Sans surprise, il n'avait ni message, ni appel manqué de Tom. Il s'y attendait et pourtant, cela lui provoqua un pincement au niveau de la poitrine. Il laissa tomber le mobile sur ses draps et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Sa raison lui dictait de simplement faire une croix sur Tom dans sa vie, d'oublier tout ce qui avait trait à cet homme et pourtant… La simple idée de ne plus jamais le voir, ne plus jamais lui parler ou ne plus jamais l'embrasser était douloureuse.

S'il n'était pas capable de dormir pour se vider l'esprit et réfléchir à tête reposée, Harry opta pour une solution plus radicale. Dix minutes plus tard, après une courte douche pour tenter de faire couler la fatigue hors de son corps, il pénétra dans la cuisine, vêtu de sa tenue de course à pied. De l'exercice physique allait lui permettre de se décrasser le corps mais aussi d'apaiser son esprit. Après cela, il pourrait peut-être être davantage au clair concernant Tom et lui.

« Salut, » dit-il en trouvant ses parents attablés autour de la table du salon. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »

Les deux Potter étaient encore en pyjama, profitant de leur dimanche matin. Chacun avec une tasse de café à proximité, ils étaient en train de feuilleter un magasine avec attention. Harry les jalousa un instant de leur bonheur évident puis il se fustigea pour son ressentiment déplacé.

« Bonjour mon chéri, » répondit Lily avec un sourire. « On est en train de réfléchir à la destination de nos futures vacances. On aimerait peut-être partir en février pendant les vacances d'hiver. »

« Au soleil ? » demanda Harry en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits.

« De préférence, » grimaça James qui tenait en horreur le froid et la neige. « J'essaie de convaincre ta mère d'aller à Ibiza mais elle n'est pas trop d'accord. »

« Je suis sûr que Sirius voudra t'accompagner, » rit le jeune homme en s'installant sur la chaise face à eux. « Et aller à Ibiza avec sa femme… C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée ! »

« Tes paroles sont pleines de bon sens, mon fils, » s'écria l'homme en éclatant de rire. « Sirius n'est pas parti en vacances depuis des lustres. Je vais lui proposer. »

Pour contrebalancer sa blague, James passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et lui embrassa délicatement la joue. Elle roula des yeux en mimant l'agacement mais Harry pouvait voir l'amusement et l'amour briller dans ses yeux. Elle était toujours aussi sensible à l'humour de son mari. D'autant plus que, dans le fond, James n'aimerait absolument pas partir en vacances sans elle. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et Lily Potter le savait parfaitement, comme tout leur entourage.

« Tu es rentré à quelle heure cette nuit ? » demanda James en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Vers une heure et demie, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Tu ne devais pas dormir… chez quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment es-tu rentré ? »

Harry termina rapidement sa pomme et se mit debout, autant pour échapper à cette conversation que pour ne pas perdre sa motivation d'aller courir. Rester assis sur une chaise le terrassait de fatigue.

« J'ai réussi à attraper un bus de nuit, » rassura t-il. « Je vais courir un coup. Je suppose que tu ne viens pas papa comme tu es encore en pyjama.»

Il se détourna de ses parents en espérant que son trait d'humour détourne leur attention. Il loupa néanmoins le regard que tous les deux échangèrent. Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec qu'il se permit de relâcher sa respiration. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir leur mentir sans s'effondrer en larmes étant donné son état de nerfs.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le parcours-vitae installé à l'extérieur de leur quartier résidentiel. Il enfonça les écouteurs de son mp3 dans ses oreilles et mit le volume très fort, comme pour endiguer les pensées envahissant son esprit. Il était encore tôt en ce dimanche matin et le froid de novembre n'était guère encourageant pour sortir alors Harry croisa peu de monde sur la route. En entrant dans la forêt aménagée par la ville, Harry se mit à courir et les premiers effets bienfaiteurs se firent ressentir autant sur son corps que son esprit.

Quand une heure plus tard, Harry s'arrêta, tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et criaient à la torture. Il grimaça en s'étirant tranquillement, conscient d'avoir trop forcé. Les courbatures allaient vite se rappeler à lui dans les prochaines heures. En sueur, il s'efforça de ne pas ôter son gilet de course pour ne pas attraper froid. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un tronc d'arbre abattu et resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées.

Si courir l'avait aidé à se vider l'esprit, il pressentait que ses inquiétudes allaient se frayer un nouveau chemin en lui. Il poussa un soupir et regretta que le nœud dans sa poitrine soit si prompt à se reformer. Était-ce cela le goût d'une séparation ? Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, prenant conscience du crétin qu'il était. Pouvait-il parler d'une rupture alors même que Tom et lui n'avaient jamais mis de mot sur leur relation ? Leur premier baiser, à Hasting, remontait à trois foutues semaines et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression que l'homme l'avait déjà empli entièrement, prenant possession de son âme et de son corps.

« Merde ! Tu fais chier Tom Jedusor ! » cria t-il dans le vide.

Seul le silence lui répondit et il grogna furieusement. Hors de question de s'apitoyer pour cet odieux personnage ! Tom avait semblé sur le point de le tuer la veille au soir. Il allait se changer les esprits et reprendre le cours de sa vie, illico presto.

Bien décidé à suivre ce mantra, Harry attrapa son téléphone portable en se relevant pour rentrer à la maison et prendre une douche brûlante. Il fit défiler les contacts de son répertoire puis appuya sur un nom avant de plaquer le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Remus. »

« Oh Harry ! » s'écria joyeusement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. « Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ? »

La culpabilité enserra Harry alors même qu'il était certain que Remus disait cela sans aucune arrière pensée. Trop occupé à se jeter corps et âme dans les bras de Tom, il avait totalement négligé son entourage. S'il voyait plus souvent Sirius qui finissait toujours, à un moment à un autre, par se retrouver à la maison, Remus, entre son job de professeur de littérature et sa vie de famille, venait moins régulièrement.

« Ouais ça va, » répondit-il finalement. « Je… Je voulais savoir si vous étiez à la maison cet après-midi ? J'aurai aimé vous dire bonjour et passer un peu de temps avec Ted. Peut-être l'amener dehors si Tonks et toi voulez aller au cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Quelle superbe idée ! » s'enthousiasma aussitôt Remus. « Nymphadora sera absolument ravie de te voir un coup. Tout comme Ted. »

C'est ainsi que Harry, dans l'après-midi, se retrouva dans le petit appartement de Remus et Tonks. C'était un logement simple mais le couple était parvenu à lui donner une âme particulièrement chaleureuse. En tant que professeur et jeune policière, les deux adultes avaient des revenus moyens. Bien loin des salaires plus que respectables de James et Lily. Mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se payer une petite semaine de vacances par an à la plage et d'offrir à Ted, leur fils d'un an et demi, tout le nécessaire.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns était actuellement près de la porte d'entrée, ses petits pieds en extension pour tenter d'attraper la poignée et se faufiler hors de l'appartement. Il était déjà engoncé dans un épais manteau, un bonnet vissé sur la tête. Harry éclata de rire en le voyant ainsi faire. Son filleul avait bien compris que Harry allait le garder pour quelques heures et il avait particulièrement hâte de mettre les voiles au-delà de ces murs.

« Son goûter est dans son sac. N'oublie pas de lui donner son biberon d'eau régulièrement. Pas de soda. Seulement un peu de jus de fruit à la limite. »

« Tout va bien, Tonks. J'ai déjà gardé Ted, » rappela Harry en lui souriant avec douceur. « Au moindre souci, je vous appelle aussitôt. »

« Je sais. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, » soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. « Ma mère est morte de rire chaque fois qu'elle me voit partir loin de lui. »

« Et à juste titre, » marmonna Remus en la regardant avec amour. « Tu sais qu'un jour, il ira à l'école et même, qu'il deviendra aussi grand que Harry. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en avisant la moue vexée de la jeune femme. Il était vrai que son instinct maternel était particulièrement développé et, heureusement, Remus était indispensable pour permettre à Ted de respirer loin des bras et des yeux attentifs de sa mère. Harry était toujours très amusé de voir combien les tatouages et les cheveux roses de Tonks faussaient le regard des inconnus sur elle qui, sans exception, restaient bouche-bée en la découvrant mariée à un professeur de littérature plus âgé qu'elle et mère d'un adorable bambin.

« J'espère qu'il sera plus grand que cet avorton, » répliqua Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hé ! » protesta Harry en se redressant. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père est un nain. »

« James entendra parler de ça, » promit la femme en brandissant un doigt menaçant sous son nez. « Ouste. Sortez d'ici maintenant ! »

Tonks reprit néanmoins Ted une fois dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre elle avant que Harry puisse réellement refermer la porte derrière lui. Il souleva le garçon du sol pour descendre les escaliers puis l'installa précautionneusement dans le siège auto mis en place à son arrivée par Remus. Harry avait emprunté la voiture de sa mère pour la journée.

Avant de démarrer, il vérifia pas moins de trois fois que Ted était bien attaché. Quand il se mit en route pour Regent's Park, le garçon babillait joyeusement au rythme de la musique. Une bouffée d'amour envahit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à son filleul dans le rétroviseur. À l'annonce de la grossesse de Tonks, tous s'étaient enthousiasmés de cette excellente nouvelle. Sans grande surprise, sa mère s'était effondrée en larmes en serrant l'heureux couple contre elle. James et Sirius avaient eux-même été très ému de voir leur vieil ami passer un nouveau cap dans sa vie.

« Coucou Ted ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand, sans même avoir eu le temps d'éteindre le moteur, Hermione déboula et ouvrit la porte de Ted pour le détacher. Il sortit du véhicule et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en observant sa meilleure amie soulever le petit garçon très souriant de son siège auto. Elle lui plaqua un énorme baiser sur la joue avant de lui faire des bisous dans le cou, lui arrachant de grands éclats de rire.

« Bonjour Hermione. Je vais bien, merci de me le demander. Et toi ? » marmonna Harry dans son coin.

« Oh, ne fais pas ton jaloux ! » l'admonesta la jeune femme en souriant largement. « Regarde comme il est adorable ! »

« _Je_ suis aussi adorable, » répliqua t-il en faisant la moue.

Absolument pas dupe, l'étudiante en droit éclata de rire puis fit glisser Ted jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Harry s'occupa de sortir la poussette du coffre et la déplia en exécutant attentivement les gestes conseillés par Remus. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'y parvenir et quand cela fut fait, il ajouta dans le panier en-dessous, le sac d'affaires pour Ted.

Le garçon, très heureux de pouvoir marcher par lui-même depuis quelques mois, refusa d'abord de monter dans sa poussette. Harry et Hermione cédèrent à sa demande et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en direction du zoo de Londres placé au cœur de Regent's Park. Ils sauraient repérer assez rapidement le moment où l'enfant serait trop fatigué pour continuer à marcher de lui-même.

Parcourir les allées du zoo et s'amuser des grands yeux émerveillés de Ted réussirent à alléger la peine de Harry. La bonne humeur de sa meilleure amie qui avait accepté de mettre de côté ses manuels de droit pour les accompagner était également revivifiante. Il ne parvint toutefois pas à s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à son téléphone. Rien. Aucun message de Tom.

« Je crois que Ted adore les girafes. Regarde le ! » s'écria Hermione.

Harry acquiesça en notant effectivement les yeux brillants du petit garçon. Il se pencha pour le soulever de terre et lui permettre de mieux regarder les trois girafes manger tranquillement à l'autre bout de l'enclos. Un éclat de rire quitta ses lèvres au moment où Ted poussa un petit cri en voyant l'un des animaux au long cou se détourner de ses camarades puis marcher lentement à leur opposé.

« Ce sont ses animaux préférés pour le moment, » confirma Harry en souriant.

« Ils doivent sûrement vendre une peluche de girafe à la boutique de souvenirs, » dit Hermione. « On pourrait peut-être lui en offrir une ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que Remus et Tonks ne souhaitaient pas que leur fils se retrouve pourri gâté, à crouler sous les cadeaux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs mis un frein aux dépenses astronomiques de Sirius et de ses propres parents avant même la naissance du garçon. Depuis, ils étaient tous prudents à se montrer raisonnable.

Ils restèrent un long moment devant l'enclos des girafes au grand plaisir du petit garçon. Soucieux d'être un parrain exemplaire, Harry ne cessa pas de regarder que son cou soit bien couvert tout comme ses oreilles. Il lui tendait son biberon d'eau environ toutes les cinq minutes mais arrêta au moment où le rire moqueur de Hermione atteignit ses oreilles.

Après les girafes, ils rendirent visite aux ours blancs, aux lions puis aux otaries. Ils assistèrent à un spectacle avec deux dresseuses. Là encore, Ted fut bon public et Harry se surprit également à s'enthousiasmer face aux différents numéros. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été au zoo. Il était heureux que Ted soit à présent assez grand pour s'intéresser à ce genre de sorties même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasses tant ? »

Harry avala un morceau de son donut puis tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci dégustait aussi un de ces beignets recouverts de chocolat et de vermicelles de couleur. Pour l'heure du goûter, ils s'étaient installés près de l'enclos des chouettes. Ted avait le nez collé à la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chouette effraie d'un blanc pur.

« Rien, » mentit Harry en reportant son attention sur son filleul. « Je suis content de passer l'après-midi avec Ted. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le faire. »

« Merci de m'avoir invité, » chuchota Hermione. « Ça me fait très plaisir. »

Mal à l'aise, Harry haussa les épaules d'un air distrait et termina son donut. Il n'était jamais très confortable avec ce type d'épanchement sentimental. Il se lécha les doigts pour se débarrasser de tous les grains de sucre posés dessus et attrapa son téléphone dans un geste mécanique. Un soupir dépité traversa ses lèvres en constatant l'absence de nouveaux messages.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda la jeune femme. « Celui avec qui tu passes tous les week-ends depuis trois semaines et qui, visiblement, t'a blessé ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il tourna vivement la tête vers son amie. Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait, celui qu'elle arborait chaque fois que ses intuitions se révélaient justes. Le jeune homme sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens et il fut un instant tenté de lui aboyer dessus, outré par ses propos.

Toutefois, il se contenta de lâcher un soupir et détourna à nouveau le regard. Hermione, comme trop souvent, avait tout compris avant les autres. Avant lui-même. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et sa joie, celle qu'il avait tenté de cultiver toute la journée, se flétrit à nouveau. Ted se détourna enfin de la chouette dont la petite pancarte indiquait son nom, Hedwige puis il revint vers eux en se dandinant sur ses jambes potelées.

Harry tendit ses bras et des frissons de joie parcoururent son corps quand l'enfant se jeta contre lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il le souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux avant de lui planter un baiser sur la masse touffue de ses cheveux bruns clairs. Le vent se leva de nouveau et ils se rappelèrent soudainement d'être en plein mois de novembre. Harry installa Ted, dont les yeux luttaient contre le sommeil, dans la poussette et ils marchèrent tranquillement en direction de la sortie du zoo.

« Tom. Il s'appelle Tom, » répondit-il finalement au bout d'un long moment.

Ses joues rougirent violemment et il baissa la tête sur la poussette, refusant de voir l'émotion se dessinant dans les yeux de Hermione. Oh mon dieu. Admettre enfin à haute voix l'existence de Tom et de leur relation lui provoqua un vertige violent et il prit une brusque inspiration.

« Oh. Et quel âge a t-il ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix malicieuse.

« C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ? » s'écria Harry en lui lançant un regard horrifié.

« C'est normal de m'intéresser à celui qui, sans conteste, occupe bien tes samedis soirs ! » protesta la jeune femme en souriant avant de reprendre un air sérieux. « Harry, ça m'est bien égal qu'il soit un homme. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle pour moi. J'attendais simplement le moment où tu oserais l'admettre. »

Les mots pleins de sagesse de l'étudiante lui transpercèrent l'estomac et une vague de soulagement le submergea. Hermione était la première personne à laquelle il osait avouer à haute voix son intérêt pour les hommes et elle l'acceptait avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Hermione Granger était bienveillante et profondément gentille. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela dans le fond.

Il n'était toutefois pas dupe sur le reste de son entourage. Tout le monde n'allait pas avoir ce type de réaction en découvrant son homosexualité. Pas qu'il ait l'intention de le révéler à qui que ce soit d'autre pour le moment mais chaque fois qu'il envisageait cela, Harry était sur le point de vomir ses tripes.

Mais enfin, il allait pouvoir être lui-même avec quelqu'un. Hermione avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle lui offrait ? À son grand effroi, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Bon, quel âge a t-il ? » répéta t-elle dans le but de le détourner de ses pensées en remarquant son émotion. « Que fait-il dans la vie ? Je dois tout savoir pour comprendre ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Waouh. C'est vraiment bizarre de parler de ça avec quelqu'un, » rit nerveusement Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est… Bon, voilà, il s'appelle Tom. Il a trente ans. Je sais, on a douze ans d'écart. Ça paraît énorme mais en fait, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Je n'ai rien dis, » se défendit Hermione en riant. « Mais douze ans ? Tu ne fais pas dans la demie mesure. Allez, donne-moi les autres détails croustillants concernant ce mystérieux Tom. »

Soudain confronté à la possibilité de pouvoir se confier, Harry déballa alors tout de sa brève relation avec Tom. Il vit les yeux de Hermione s'écarquiller d'admiration en apprenant comment il avait accumulé les excellents investissements dans différents domaines jusqu'à devenir riche. Sans même être passé par l'université. Ce qui, aux yeux de Hermione, était complètement dingue, si ce n'est impossible.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre durant toutes ses explications concernant ces dernières semaines. C'était étrange de voir que si peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa première rencontre avec Tom. Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée inattendue dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy dans lequel il l'avait gratifié d'un baise-main tout à fait inapproprié. Hermione siffla d'admiration en apprenant que Tom l'avait amené à Hastings, dans une maison typique de la vieille Angleterre.

« Que c'est romantique, » gloussa t-elle.

« A partir de là, je me suis rendu régulièrement chez lui. Il vit près de Big Ben, à Westminster. Je n'ai même pas besoin de prendre le métro ou le bus depuis l'université pour m'y rendre quand il ne pleut pas, » ajouta Harry. « On ne se l'est jamais vraiment dis car… Tom n'est pas un grand bavard en fait. Mais on était ensemble. »

« Était ? » répéta Hermione avec précaution.

Il tergiversa un bref moment mais le besoin de décharger ce qui lui pesait sur l'esprit depuis la veille prit le pas sur son hésitation. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à Hermione combien ça avait été merveilleux d'être avec Tom, de passer du temps avec lui, de découvrir une nouvelle facette chez cet homme pourtant si froid et renfermé.

Puis, il lui raconta la soirée de la veille. Il veilla bien sûr à ne pas évoquer la façon dont Tom l'avait masturbé au préalable. Mais au-delà de cela, il n'omit aucun détail. Il décrit son choc de découvrir autant de coupures en liquide, comme si cet argent ne pouvait pas reposer normalement dans un compte en banque. Ce fut la peur qui prit le pas quand ses yeux tombèrent sur pas moins de cinq revolvers.

À la fin de son récit, ils étaient de retour sur le parking. Avec délicatesse, Harry plaça Ted dans son siège auto en parvenant à ne pas le réveiller. Il replia la poussette sans que Hermione n'ait encore prononcé le moindre mot. Il pouvait voir son regard noisette bouger dans tous les sens à mesure que ses pensées se développaient dans son esprit.

« Je te ramène ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer en métro alors que j'ai la voiture, » proposa Harry après avoir refermé le coffre.

« Je… Écoute, je ne voulais pas paraître choquée mais je suis assez surprise de la tournure de votre relation, » s'excusa Hermione pour son absence de réaction. « Si ça ne te dérange pas de passer par Fulham, je veux bien que tu me ramènes. On pourra terminer cette conversation. »

« Je suis le premier à être choqué, » confia Harry en prenant place derrière le volant. « Je ne vais pas mentir en prétendant qu'il paraissait être un ange. C'est même quelqu'un de plutôt froid et sec avec les autres mais… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé trouver cela chez lui. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ? »

C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir poser ces questions à quelqu'un d'autre que son propre esprit. Hermione boucla sa ceinture et poussa un soupir profond, perdue dans ses pensées. Harry alluma le moteur puis quitta le parking en jetant un regard à l'horloge sur la tableau de bord. Ils étaient restés pas moins de trois heures au zoo mais ramener Hermione jusqu'à chez elle offrirait davantage de temps en couple à Remus et Tonks.

« On peut déjà dire qu'en possédant ces armes chez lui, il est hors la loi. La justice britannique n'autorise pas le port d'armes à feu et il ne s'agit pas non plus de fusils de chasse qu'il pourrait avoir dans le cadre de ce loisir grâce à un permis, » commença Hermione d'un ton docte. « Donc armes et argent, avouons que ça fait un peu cliché et je comprends pourquoi tu as tellement paniqué. »

« J'ai pas paniqué, » bougonna Harry en restant concentré sur la route.

Il avait peut-être mis trop de virulence dans sa voix en racontant la soirée à Hermione. S'il devait être tout à fait franc, il avait littéralement flippé en découvrant le contenu du coffre-fort. C'était de la panique pure qui l'avait envahi face à la violence soudaine de Tom à son égard. L'homme avait semblé à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

« Je t'en prie, Harry. Tu t'es retrouvé avec une arme dans les mains et à la pointer sur deux mecs. J'espère bien que tu as flippé, » s'écria Hermione en haussant les sourcils. « Bon… Je pense que le fait que tu as fouillé dans ses affaires l'a mis hors de lui. Ça peut se comprendre car, peu importe la raison de tout ça, il ne voulait peut-être pas que tu le découvres ainsi. »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû fouiner dans ce coffre, » soupira Harry. « Je m'attendais à trouver quelques papiers sans importance, des objets de valeurs ou je ne sais quoi. Mais pas d'armes ou d'argent. Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'argent sale ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » chuchota la jeune femme avec dépit. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est vrai que c'est vraiment inquiétant et que ça a de quoi te faire flipper mais… Peut-être que vous devez en discuter. Pour que tu puisses comprendre d'où tout cela vient. »

Les mots de Hermione tournèrent dans son esprit un moment puis il haussa les épaules avec incertitude. En parler ? Partagé entre sa peur et sa colère, il se souvenait que Tom justifiait la présence d'armes et d'argent chez lui comme quelque chose de banal. Il ne lui avait pas apporté de réelles explications et en même temps, Harry n'était pas disposé à l'écouter. Ses émotions étaient bien trop fortes pour qu'il soit ouvert à une conversation posée.

À présent plus serein, il admettait vouloir en savoir davantage. Il n'était pas idiot : la soirée se serait bien terminée si Tom ne l'avait pas trouvé le nez dans son coffre-fort. Son accès de violence s'était exprimé comme son choc et sa colère de le voir violer son intimité. Même si Harry n'avait rien d'aussi important à cacher, il aurait été furieux de découvrir Tom en train de fouiner dans ses affaires privées. La colère l'aurait certainement poussé à aboyer sur l'homme et à vouloir protéger férocement son intimité. Il n'aurait pas non plus été très ouvert pour discuter.

Mais la situation prenait tout de même une autre dimension en considérant que des armes étaient en jeu ainsi qu'un geste particulièrement violent.

« Quand je suis parti, il a prétendu que je reviendrai vers lui. Comme si pour lui, c'était une évidence. Comme si je ne pouvais pas mettre un terme à notre relation. »

Et ça, parmi tout le reste, était particulièrement douloureux. Tom avait été si méprisant, si hautain, si sûr de lui. Sa gorge se serra en pensant que quelques heures avant ces mots, il était en train de jouir entre les doigts de l'homme. Tom n'avait pas entièrement tort : il appréciait tout particulièrement ce qu'il découvrait avec lui. Une nouvelle facette de lui-même.

« Il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que la fierté de l'un et de l'autre va vous pousser à faire de sacrés bêtises, » prévint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Je… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est cet homme, s'il est complètement fou ou pas mais je remarque bien combien tu tiens déjà à lui. »

« C'est faux, » bredouilla Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Enfin… Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Prend le temps de réfléchir. Tout cela est encore frais dans ta tête, » conseilla t-elle avec douceur. « Juste… Sois vigilant s'il te plaît. »

Touché par l'inquiétude et l'absence totale de jugement de sa meilleure amie, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire. Il acquiesça puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la maison des Granger. Ses parents étaient à la maison et profitaient du jour de fermeture hebdomadaire de leur cabinet dentaire. Elle lui proposa de rentrer mais après un coup d'œil à Ted, il refusa en constatant que la sieste du petit se prolongeait encore.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement de Remus et Tonks se déroula rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser sa conversation avec Hermione. Comme très souvent, la jeune femme s'était montrée compréhensive et pleine de bons conseils. Il était encore trop à fleur de peau pour démêler tout cela et prendre une décision.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda Remus en lui ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Il dort profondément après s'être extasié pendant des heures devant les girafes, » chuchota Harry en souriant pourtant de toutes ses dents. « On a pris une girafe en peluche à la boutique de souvenirs. »

Remus sourit avec tendresse en récupérant son fils, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Il s'éclipsa un instant pour le déposer dans sa chambre d'enfant puis revint en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et sourit en remarquant la femme de Remus dormir profondément sur le petit canapé, recouverte d'un plaid. L'homme l'invita à le suivre dans la petite cuisine puis referma la porte derrière eux.

« Nous devions aller au cinéma mais on a préféré regarder un film ici, » confia Remus avec un sourire. « Nymphadora s'est endormie et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller. Elle est épuisée en ce moment. »

« C'était chouette de sortir avec Ted, » avoua Harry en acceptant la cannette de soda offerte par l'homme. « Vous ne devez pas hésiter à m'appeler quand vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder ou juste pour souffler. Je veux être présent pour lui. »

« Tu es un excellent parrain, Harry, » rassura le plus vieux en posant une main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir face à lui. « Nous l'avons su dès le moment où nous t'avons proposé de devenir le parrain de Ted. Nous ne voyions personne d'autre que toi tenir ce rôle auprès de lui. »

Les mots de l'homme le touchèrent en plein cœur et il baissa les yeux sur la table en formica pour dissimuler son embarras. Harry ouvrit sa cannette dans un _pschitt_ bruyant puis il écouta avec plaisir Remus lui partager quelques anecdotes concernant son métier de professeur de littérature dans une école secondaire du quartier.

Alors que des rires étouffés emplirent la cuisine, Harry s'autorisa à regarder une dernière fois l'écran de son téléphone. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Tom. Il rangea le portable dans sa poche de pantalon, la déception l'étreignant de nouveau. Encore maintenant, il ignorait s'il était furieux, effrayé ou déçu par Tom.

La seule chose dont il était certain était son attachement, pour ne pas dire ses forts sentiments, à l'encontre de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	10. Chapitre 10

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre comme j'étais en vacance en pleine campagne, sans réseau - et ça fait un bien fou, je l'avoue - mais je les ai toutes lues avec le même plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous plaira, les choses bougent un peu :)

Je profite de cette publication pour vous partager l'histoire de **Miss Khay** que j'ai lu et corrigé :  Les combats d'une vie dont je vous livre le résumé ici : _Dix ans qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Les voilà pourtant devant son lit d'hôpital à espérer son retour à la maison. Comment devenir une famille alors que les blessures du passé hurlent de douleurs ? Mais surtout lorsque les fantômes de sa vie militaire font leur retour ? S'ouvrir à sa famille pourrait être son plus grand combat. UA- Sans magie. Slash._

Allez la lire, elle vaut le coup d'être lue :)

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 10_

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans le commissariat central, un large sourire aux lèvres. Comme son père et lui en avaient discuté, il lui était à présent possible d'acheter une voiture. Depuis, Sirius, James et Harry restaient vigilants à toutes les annonces de vente de voitures d'occasions. Les trois hommes avaient déjà été rendre visite à trois vendeurs mais ils étaient repartis bredouilles, à la grande déception du plus jeune. Il rongeait toutefois son frein, conscient de devoir attendre la bonne offre pour signer le contrat de vente.

En cette fin d'après-midi, les trois hommes avaient rendez-vous dans un garage dans le quartier de Camden. Sirius, lors d'une promenade à moto, s'était arrêté chez lui par curiosité et avait dégoté une voiture citadine noire simple mais en bon état et à un prix plutôt attractif. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas sauter de joie mais si son parrain pensait qu'un deuxième coup d'œil pouvait être intéressant, c'était plutôt bon signe. Il avait hâte d'avoir enfin son propre véhicule !

En quittant la cabine de l'ascenseur l'ayant mené jusqu'à l'étage de son père, Harry salua d'un mouvement de tête les policiers en plein travail. L'atmosphère était à la concentration et aux vives discussions. Personne ne lui jeta quasiment un regard tant ils étaient pris dans leur échange. Harry put voir une énorme carte de Londres accrochée à un tableau en liège recouverte de petites punaises de couleur.

Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son père mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le bureau de la secrétaire du bureau de l'anticriminalité était désert. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il poussa la porte. Le bureau était vide. Son père devait être dans les couloirs à fignoler les derniers détails de sa journée avant de pouvoir l'emmener au garage. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

La vue était plutôt impressionnante de là et assez révélatrice du poste de son père dans la maison. Il devinait au loin la Tour de Big Ben et son estomac se contracta. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le monument, une image de l'appartement de Tom traversait son esprit et le manque l'étouffait de nouveau. Il parvenait de mieux en mieux, chaque jour, à éloigner la pensée de l'homme en lui. C'était douloureux et pénible mais Harry s'efforçait de tenir bon.

Enfin, c'était bien plus difficile maintenant que Tom avait tenté de le contacter. 5 fois. 5 jours d'affilés à exactement la même heure : 21h45. La première fois, Harry avait sauté sur son portable, le doigt presque enfoncé sur la touche _décrocher_ mais un dernier sursaut de conscient l'avait stoppé dans son élan. Il avait attendu fébrilement la fin de la sonnerie puis n'avait pas lâché son téléphone dans l'espoir de se voir indiquer l'arrivé d'un nouveau message vocal. Tom ne s'était pas adressé à son répondeur mais il s'était appliqué à le rappeler chaque jour, le plongeant ainsi dans une situation particulièrement stressante.

En réalité, Harry ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, refusant de prendre l'appel de l'homme alors même que son cœur palpitait chaque fois que son nom apparaissait sur l'écran. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry avouerait sa crainte et son angoisse de refaire face à Tom et d'être incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Ou de se lancer dans ses bras sans la moindre jugeote. Harry avait simplement besoin de temps. Il était suffisamment désarçonné de voir l'homme le traquer aussi efficacement du jour au lendemain. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte que non, il n'était pas le pauvre crétin à revenir en courant comme il l'avait prédis ?

Harry se détourna de la fenêtre du bureau et s'installa sur le siège en cuir confortable de son père. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, se demandant ce que l'homme pouvait bien faire. En posant son portable sur le bureau, il toucha la souris, faisant sortir l'ordinateur de veille. Ses yeux s'élargirent en grand en découvrant la session de son père ouverte sur le logiciel de recherche de la police. Sirius et James lui avaient déjà parlé de cette énorme base de donnée dans laquelle il était possible de faire une recherche à propos d'une personne.

« Oh merde, » chuchota t-il, soudain très excité.

Il se redressa complètement dans le siège et rapprocha le fauteuil à roulettes du bureau. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte toujours fermée, Harry attrapa la souris. Il ouvrit un onglet supplémentaire, tapa l'adresse du garage pour faire mine de rechercher cela et retourna sur le site de recherche de la police nationale de Londres.

« Alors, Tom Jedusor, » marmonna t-il en tapant rapidement le nom sur le clavier. « Que caches-tu derrière ta gueule d'ange ? »

L'excitation le fit frémir au moment où il appuya sur la touche _entrer_. La page devint blanche le temps que la recherche s'exécute puis son visage s'affaissa soudainement aux résultats. Le visage de Tom était devant lui et il tressaillit quand ses yeux semblèrent le transpercer. La fiche du casier judiciaire de l'homme était vierge. Seules des informations banales remplissaient la page : nom, prénom et date de naissance. Aucune adresse n'était répertoriée. Le dossier était totalement vierge, créant en lui une légère déception.

« Ne sois pas stupide », s'admonesta t-il à haute voix. « C'est plutôt bon signe ! »

Il s'attendait tellement à trouver quelque chose d'horrible au sujet de l'homme que de découvrir un casier vierge de tout comportement suspect ou illégal le désappointait. C'était particulièrement stupide ! Peut-être que Tom n'était pas si dangereux qu'il se le persuadait depuis leur altercation ? C'était bien plus simple d'oublier l'homme en pensant ainsi.

Ses doigts trouvèrent de nouveau la souris puis le clavier et il entra le nom de Crabbe. La photo du garde du corps était aussi impressionnante que la version réelle de l'homme. Ses sourcils se haussèrent en lisant l'unique condamnation de l'homme : possession de drogue. La sanction avait été un simple rappel à la loi avec l'obligation de participer à un stage de trois jour de sensibilisation à la drogue. Le méfait remontait à plus de dix ans et depuis, il avait un comportement irréprochable.

Goyle possédait également un casier judiciaire. Il avait été condamné à deux reprises pour vitesse excessive quelques années plus tôt. Ça ne lui avait pas servi de leçon à en juger la vitesse avec laquelle Harry l'avait déjà vu conduire. Notamment sur le chemin du retour de Hastings. Il avait également été arrêté voilà six ans pour possession d'arme à feu dans la rue, ce qui lui avait valu un aller-retour de dix huit mois en prison. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les tatouages de l'homme avaient été réalisé durant cette période.

Goyle et Crabbe possédaient tous les deux un casier judiciaire, l'un plus lourd que l'autre mais à côté d'eux, Tom faisait figure d'homme respectable. Il attrapa la souris pour placer le curseur sur la barre de recherche, bien décidé à poursuivre sa petite enquête et d'entrer le nom de Severus Snape. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry eut tout juste le temps d'appuyer sur la croix rouge à droite de l'écran pour fermer sa recherche.

« Salut ! » s'écria Sirius.

Harry tourna la tête vers son parrain avec un sourire tremblant. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur recouvrit son corps de sueur alors qu'il s'attelait à avoir l'air le plus innocent possible. Ses doigts moites étaient fermement enroulés autour de la souris d'ordinateur grâce à laquelle il s'était remis sur l'adresse du garagiste.

« Salut, » répondit-il. « Papa n'est toujours pas là. »

« Je l'ai vu dans le couloir avec Maugrey, » informa Sirius en avançant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Oh. Je vérifiais juste l'adresse du garage pour le situer dans Camden. »

Il était un horrible menteur et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux, des rougeurs colorant son visage et son cou en notant le regard suspicieux de Sirius. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et fouilla du regard l'écran d'ordinateur, forcé de constater l'unique page ouverte sur le plan du quartier de Camden.

Il était plutôt évident que son parrain ne croyait pas un mot de son explication et Harry se maudit : pourquoi l'homme le connaissait aussi bien ? Il lui était bien sûr formellement interdit de fouiner dans la base de données de la police nationale, risquant de s'attirer des ennuis à lui mais aussi à son père pour avoir, vraisemblablement, quitté son bureau dans la précipitation. Il y eut un léger malaise dans la pièce et au moment où Sirius, son filleul en était certain, allait repartir à la charge, la porte s'ouvrit.

Inconscient de la tension dans son propre bureau, James apparut, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres. Il tenait dans ses mains un épais dossier à faire pâlir n'importe qui. Il le laissa tomber sur le bureau devant Harry en poussant un soupir las. Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, évitant consciencieusement le regard perplexe de son parrain.

« Des fois, je déteste Alastor. Mais vraiment, » grommela James entre ses dents. « Tout va bien ? Vous êtes prêts ? »

« On attendait plus que toi, » approuva Harry en se levant du fauteuil. « Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la localisation exacte du garage. C'est vers le parc Saint Martin. »

« Sirius va passer devant de toute façon. Tu peux éteindre l'ordinateur ? On rentrera directement à la maison après. »

Harry acquiesça puis lança l'arrêt de l'ordinateur, fébrile. En attrapant son mobile pour le fourrer dans sa poche, le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir le regard plein de suspicion de Sirius le vriller. En contournant le bureau pour s'approcher de son père, Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, tressaillant légèrement en croisant son regard gris. Il retint son souffle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Son père allait non seulement le massacrer s'il apprenait qu'il était rentré dans la base de données de son ordinateur mais en plus, il insisterait pour connaître le nom des personnes recherchées.

« Allons-y. Nous y sommes en vingt minutes avec la circulation, » lâcha finalement Sirius.

Le trajet en véhicule passa rapidement tandis qu'il racontait à son père comment s'était déroulé sa journée à l'université. Harry parvint à se détendre à chaque nouveau kilomètre avalé par la voiture. Sirius avait, semblait-il, décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de ne rien dire. Il n'avait après tout aucune autre preuve que son malaise évident et il ne souhaitait probablement pas lui attirer des ennuis avec son père pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain. Enfin… Harry préférait voir les choses ainsi.

En voyant la devanture du garage se dessiner devant lui, à quelques pas du jardin Saint Martin du quartier de Camden, toute l'inquiétude de Harry se dissipa pour ne laisser place qu'à la joie. Il trépigna littéralement sur place quand la voiture de son père se faufila dans le parking à la suite de Sirius, juché sur son énorme bécane rutilante.

« C'est celle là, » indiqua Sirius quelques minutes plus tard en désignant de la tête une voiture garée près d'eux. « Je vais chercher le garagiste. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux élargis. « Regarde papa ! Regarde comme elle trop belle ! »

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une citadine noire plutôt banale de petit gabarit. Une simple 206 mais Harry pouvait voir que la carrosserie était nickel, si ce n'est un petit choc au niveau du côté droit du pare-choc. Il remarqua également une rayure sur la portière passager et Harry pouvait presque entendre la voix de son père râler après Lily et sa manie de claquer ses clés contre la portière, y laissant forcément des marques sur la peinture. Les vitres étaient électriques et le tableau de bord était de dernière génération.

« Bonjour messieurs. »

Excité, Harry tourna la tête vers le garagiste et sa bouche se décrocha de sa mâchoire. L'homme était immense, plus de deux mètres sans la moindre hésitation. Ses bras énormes, tout comme le reste de son corps, étaient recouverts de tatouages. Son visage était encadré par de longs cheveux marrons broussailleux et une barbe touffue descendait jusqu'au début de sa poitrine. Ses petits yeux noirs ressortaient sur son visage pâle.

« Je m'appelle Hagrid, » ajouta t-il en leur tendant une poignée de main virulente. « Alors, c'est pour toi gamin ? »

« Ouais, » balbutia Harry. « C'est pour moi. »

« Combien a t-elle de kilomètres ? » s'enquit James en dépassant sa surprise de voir un tel colosse. « Elle m'a l'air plutôt récente. »

Une fois remis de son étonnement, Harry fut de nouveau très excité. Il écouta attentivement toutes les caractéristiques du véhicule données par Hagrid. Sirius était tombé sur une excellente affaire, bon sang !

« C'était une voiture de location jusque là. Entretien garage annuel. Elle a à peine trois ans. Les plaquettes de frein ont été changé il y a 1000 kilomètres. J'ai mis des pneus neufs, » détailla Hagrid de sa voie bourrue. « Elle a pas une puissance fiscale très, très élevée mais c'est amplement suffisant pour rouler en ville. De toute façon, on peut jamais dépasser les soixante kilomètres heure dans cette fichue ville. »

« A qui le dîtes-vous, » se plaignit Sirius en roulant des yeux.

« Surtout qu'il y a toujours des flics postés quelque part pour contrôler ça, » ajouta James en retenant un sourire amusé. « A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire. »

Les deux policiers échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Hagrid se mettait à éructer sur la police et son acharnement à poursuivre les honnêtes conducteurs. Harry pouffa quand une insulte plutôt colorée sortit de la bouche du garagiste. Loin de s'en offusquer, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Tel un jeu, ils appréciaient toujours pousser les gens à lâcher le fond de leur pensée sur la police. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus en service bien évidemment.

Harry poussa une exclamation étouffée quand l'homme lui lança les clés de la voiture. Il les attrapa habilement puis jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à son père. Ce dernier souriait étrangement et Harry mettait sa main au feu que celui-ci était _ému_. Oh bon sang ! Pourquoi son père était parfois si émotif en ce qui le concernait ?

« Faut bien que tu l'essaies gamin. Monte dedans. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait fait deux fois le pâté de maison autour du garage tout comme James et Sirius qui, en la prenant en main, avaient approuvé la vente de celle-ci. Ils passèrent un moment à régler tous les papiers et Harry sentit ses doigts trembler quand il apposa sa signature à la fin du certificat de vente. Son nom brillait de milles feux à la ligne du nouveau propriétaire.

Ce soir là, quand Tom appela Harry à 21h45 précise, celui-ci se précipita sur son téléphone pour décrocher mais l'appel s'acheva au moment où il appuya sur le bouton. Il venait à peine de quitter sa douche et avait laissé son mobile dans sa chambre, l'esprit toujours envahi par l'excitation de posséder sa toute première voiture. Sa mère les attendait impatiemment à la maison et elle lui avait sauté dans les bras en le voyant revenir avec sa petite citadine, encore fébrile d'avoir traversé Londres, seul dans _sa_ voiture. Pour tout dire, il n'avait même pas osé allumer l'autoradio.

Désappointé d'avoir loupé l'appel de Tom, il resta bêtement planté au milieu de sa chambre, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, jetant son portable sur son lit. Il s'étendit sur la couette et posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux clos. Il était si enthousiaste à l'idée de partager sa joie avec Tom qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter sur son mobile pour lui répondre.

« Et maintenant ? » marmonna t-il dans le vide.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Le rappeler ? Il pourrait bien évidemment le faire, s'excuser d'avoir loupé l'appel et lui demander pourquoi il avait souhaité le contacter ? C'était stupide. Profondément stupide car Harry savait qu'il serait tout bonnement incapable d'articuler cette phrase à Tom sans bégayer et se ridiculiser.

Et en même temps, il mourrait tout simplement d'envie de parler à Tom, d'entendre sa voix résonner dans le combiné et la curiosité le brûlait de savoir pourquoi il l'appelait exactement à la même heure chaque soir.

Sans être capable de prendre une décision, Harry tomba de sommeil dans son lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jeune homme était concentré sur un épais dossier. Il était en train de taper un compte-rendu de la réunion avec le client de Cédric Diggory. En lui proposant de suivre avec lui ce dossier, son collègue n'avait pas menti et Harry était heureux d'exécuter la moindre tâche dans ce sens. À présent qu'il connaissait ce dossier sur le bout des doigts, Cédric l'invitait même à prendre contact avec le client pour poser les rendez-vous, à prendre la parole durant ces entretiens et à rédiger les comptes-rendus. Sans compter les nombreux échanges entre eux pour réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie de communication pour aider le client à développer sa société sur internet.

Harry était plutôt stressé concernant cet écrit professionnel car Lucius avait demandé à le lire une fois rédigé. Cédric l'avait rassuré en lui promettant de le lire avant qu'il n'aille toquer à la porte du patron. Malgré tout, Harry était certain que Malefoy trouvera forcément quelque chose à redire à son écrit même s'il avait été validé par l'ensemble du cabinet. L'homme continuait à le fixer de ses yeux bleus-gris glaciaux et Harry était incapable de déchiffrer le sens de ces longs regards scrutateurs.

La seule chose dont il était certain était le peu d'affection que l'homme lui portait. Quoique, depuis quelques semaines, depuis son altercation avec Tom en réalité, Lucius paraissait se détendre quelque peu avec lui. Harry ignorait si ces deux événements avaient un lien. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de se remémorer la mise en garde du plus âgé concernant ses rapports avec Tom. Il avait bien signifié que ce n'était pas un homme avec qui jouer, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Savait-il que Tom Jedusor était le genre d'homme à se balader avec des armes à feu ?

« Salut le larbin ! »

Pris par surprise, Harry bondit de sa chaise et releva la tête pour fusiller Drago Malefoy. Son camarade de promotion, fils de Lucius Malefoy, se tenait devant lui et l'observait de ses yeux gris d'un air goguenard. Ses cheveux blonds étaient comme d'habitude plaqués sur sa tête par une tonne de gel. Son visage était assez délicat malgré son nez légèrement pointu.

« Malefoy, » grogna Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« C'est le bureau de mon père. Enfin, _mon_ futur bureau dans lequel _tu_ travailles, » répondit le blond en souriant largement. « J'adore cette idée. De toi travaillant sous mes ordres. »

« Ne rêve pas. Je suis seulement en stage ici. Tu ne seras jamais mon patron. »

Comme s'il trouvait la situation particulièrement hilarante, Drago ricana et fusilla du regard les collègues qui leur jetaient des regards curieux. Harry fut assez étonné de les voir tous détourner la tête et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre combien le jeune homme était déjà important dans la société. Le successeur de Lucius Malefoy à ne pas en douter.

« Et toi ? Tu es censé avoir aussi un stage rémunéré mais c'est étrange, je te vois toujours en train de flâner quelque part, » ajouta Harry avec mépris. « Tu ne présentes pas assez d'intérêt pour ton cabinet ? »

Probablement grâce à la renommée de son père, Drago avait décroché un stage rémunéré semblable au sien dans une autre grosse boîte de communication. Pour faire ses armes avant de revenir dans la maison-mère Malefoy. Même si c'était prodigieusement agaçant, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur l'avenir brillant du petit con face à lui.

Harry laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres en voyant l'éclat de fureur traverser les yeux gris de Drago. Énerver le blond était facile. Bien trop facile. Il avait encore quelques années de travail à réaliser avant de devenir aussi froid et glacial que son propre père, peu importe le contexte. Drago était capable d'afficher un visage impassible et dénué d'émotions mais lorsque l'irritation venait l'effleurer, il ne parvenait plus à masquer son ressenti.

« Nous verrons ça dans quelques années, Potter. Quand tu seras très fier d'avoir eu ton diplôme à Westminster mais incapable de décrocher un boulot convenable, » répliqua perfidement le riche héritier. « Papa pourra peut-être te trouver un job minable à la police. »

« On a pas tous besoin d'attendre sur papa et maman pour avoir un travail. Peut-être que ton père sera suffisamment satisfait de moi pour me proposer un poste. Après tout, il n'a pas prévu de quitter son pote dans les prochaines années. Que vas-tu faire en attendant ? » susurra Harry. « Sûrement travailler auprès de lui. Comme chacun d'entre nous. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Harry fit un geste de la main pour désigner les bureaux autour de lui. Il vit avec plaisir la bouche du garçon se tordre furieusement et, s'ils n'étaient pas dans les locaux du cabinet de conseil de son père, Harry était certain que Drago serait déjà sur lui pour lui faire avaler ses dents. Profitant de cette situation, Harry lui adressa un sourire éclatant et se rencogna dans son fauteuil tout en jouant distraitement avec son stylo.

Aucun doute que Drago Malefoy et lui auraient passé leur temps à se cogner dessus s'ils avaient été ensemble à l'école secondaire. Mais le blondinet avait été scolarisé dans l'un des plus prestigieux internat du Royaume-Uni en Ecosse. À présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux majeurs et à l'université, ils contrôlaient difficilement leurs ardeurs mais ils ne cessaient pas de se chercher, de se taquiner juste pour littéralement emmerder l'autre. Comme un passe-temps.

« Tu n'es personne Potter dans ce monde, » attaqua Drago en haussant les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture. « Tu n'as d'ailleurs aucun contact avec les grands de ce secteur et c'est ça qui va faire la différence entre toi et moi. En plus de ton retard d'intelligence évidemment. »

Harry plissa les yeux dans l'intention de lui répondre vertement mais deux événements se produisirent en même temps, lui coupant efficacement le sifflet. La porte du bureau de Lucius Malefoy s'ouvrit en grand et il jeta un regard froid à Harry avant de saluer son fils d'un mouvement de la tête sec. Dans le même instant, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la respiration de Harry s'accéléra en reconnaissant la silhouette massive de Crabbe.

Sa bouche s'assécha littéralement quand l'énorme bonhomme se décala sur la droite, laissant apparaître la silhouette élégante de Tom. Ce dernier était concentré sur l'écran de son téléphone portable et il ne parut même pas remarquer le silence assourdissant qui s'abattit dans l'énorme open-space par sa simple arrivée. Goyle refermait la marche, le visage dénué de la moindre émotion si ce n'est l'ennui.

Tom finit par relever la tête et Harry fut heureux d'être assis tant ces yeux marrons aux lueurs rouges lui avaient manqué. Au regard du tic nerveux agitant les coins de sa bouche un bref instant, Harry fut certain que Tom était plutôt désarçonné du comité d'accueil réunit autour de son bureau.

« Tom ! Je vous attendais, » énonça Lucius en lui tendant la main.

Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient deux pas derrière leur patron et tous les regards des salariés étaient discrètement braqués sur eux. Tom lança un regard appuyé à Harry avant de serrer la main de Lucius puis il rangea son mobile dans la poche de son manteau noir. Drago se tenait droit comme un piquet, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Constatant sa posture impolie, Harry s'empressa de se mettre debout, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Lucius. Le jeune homme s'efforça de masquer son embarras mais son cœur cognait avec force contre sa poitrine. Tom se tourna vers Drago, le visage impassible et il lui serra la main fermement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Jedusor. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, » dit poliment le blond avec un mouvement de tête.

« Drago. J'espère que vos études à Westminster se passent à merveille. »

La voix de Tom était aussi grave que d'habitude et Harry manqua de défaillir. Il s'admonesta silencieusement, conscient de ressembler à un pauvre crétin prépubère. Quand Tom se tourna vers lui, Drago lui lança un sourire narquois et Harry plissa les yeux avec la soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son mécontentement arrogant.

« Salut Tom ! »

Ses mots prirent tout le monde de surprise, lui le premier. Il vit les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent largement tandis que Lucius serrait les dents avec force, avec l'envie évidente de l'étrangler. Tom arqua un sourcil étonné avant de sourire légèrement comme s'il avait compris son manège avec l'autre étudiant.

« Bonjour Harry. Voilà quelques jours que j'attends de tes nouvelles, » répondit Tom en lui serrant la main. « Dois-je encore patienter ? »

« Heu… Non. Non, » balbutia Harry, pris à son propre piège. « Je… vous en donnerais. Bientôt. »

« J'espère bien. Nous avions, il me semble, encore des contacts à faire évoluer, » susurra t-il et Harry devint cramoisi. « Allons-y Lucius. J'ai peu de temps avant mon prochain rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Sans un mot de plus, les deux hommes se détournèrent, laissant derrière eux les deux jeunes adultes. Harry relâcha sa respiration inconsciemment retenue et il se laissa tomber sur le siège de son bureau. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front moite en secouant la tête. Des contacts à faire évoluer ? Un souvenir de Tom, penché au-dessus de lui en train de le masturber avec force passa devant ses yeux et il poussa un grognement sonore. Était-il le seul à avoir compris un sous-entendu plus que graveleux dans les propos de Tom à son encontre ou bien tout le monde avait-il pu le deviner ?

Oh mon dieu ! Mais que lui avait-il pris de saluer Tom ainsi ? Juste pour fermer le caquet de cette grande gueule de Malefoy. Hermione n'avait pas tort en prétendant que sa fierté allait le conduire à sa perte.

« C'était quoi ça, Potter ? » éructa Drago quand la porte du bureau de son père se referma. « Tu sais qui est ce mec ? »

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder et, derrière lui, il put voir que les deux gardes du corps de Tom écoutaient avec attention leur conversation. Un sourire amusé vint même éclairer un court instant leurs visages. Il rougit davantage car Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas dupes concernant sa relation avec Tom. Ils savaient pertinemment que Harry avait été à Hastings avec Tom et qu'il dormait régulièrement, jusqu'à il y a peu, dans l'appartement londonien de l'homme !

« Oh merde. Tu fais chier, Malefoy ! » geignit Harry en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les yeux hallucinés de Drago ne parvinrent même à le faire rire et à le faire se sentir fier de son petit numéro. S'il avait effectivement bien remis à sa place l'héritier Malefoy, il se sentait profondément chamboulé d'avoir recroisé et reparlé à Tom. Et incroyablement excité également.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_


	11. Chapitre 11

Chers lecteurs,

Voici le chapitre 11 de L'incorrigible attraction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Demain, je pars en vacances à Londres (où je prends une journée pour visiter Les Studios Harry Potter ^^ ) jusqu'à mercredi prochain. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre à temps et en heure par contre, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne répondrai pas aux reviews sur ce chapitre. Cependant, je les lirais toutes alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bonne semaine,  
Patmol25.

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 11_

Quelques jours à peine après sa rencontre impromptue avec Tom au bureau, Harry était bourré. Complètement et littéralement déchiré. Ron l'avait appelé en le sommant de participer à une soirée à la plus grande fraternité de Westminster, lui rappelant que depuis la rentrée de septembre, il vivait reclus tous les week-ends, ne profitant pas de sa vie étudiante. Harry avait tenté de protester avant de prendre conscience que son meilleur ami n'avait peut-être pas entièrement tort. Il avait consacré beaucoup de soirées dans les bras de Tom puis à pleurer l'arrêt brutal de celles-ci.

Venir ici lui avait paru une bonne idée. Notamment car Hermione y participait également, invitée par Blaise Zabini. Le métisse était un garçon baraqué aux yeux marrons et au sourire ravageur. Il regardait Hermione avec des yeux de merlans frits alors que la jeune femme persistait à rester totalement inconsciente de l'intérêt de celui-ci à son égard. À noter les bougonnements de Ron, ce dernier n'était pas dupe et sa langue n'avait pas cessé de se fourrer dans la bouche de Lavande Brown depuis le début de la soirée.

« Hé, ça va ? »

La voix douce d'Adrian le tira de sa léthargie. Harry était parvenu à trouver une place sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Il faisait si chaud dans l'immense pièce à vivre de la maison que le feu était éteint bien que le mois de décembre soit à ses prémices. Il s'était blotti sur le vieux canapé aux motifs fleuris typiquement _british_ , un verre de bière à la main et il écoutait distraitement les conversations autour de lui. La musique était, comme à son habitude, assourdissante et les murs de la maison accueillaient plus de monde qu'elle ne le pouvait réellement.

« Ouais. Tout va bien, » articula t-il difficilement. « J'ai juste… un peu chaud. »

Son esprit était complètement embrumé par l'alcool. Harry n'en était pas certain mais il en était sûrement à son cinquième verre de bière et son troisième shooter. Autant dire que pour lui, peu habitué à boire de l'alcool, c'était une dose bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait déjà été pompette, ivre, voire complètement bourré – une seule fois à en vomir – et Harry craignait d'avoir basculé vers ce risque avec ce verre. En le buvant, il avait confusément senti quelque chose en lui lui indiquer qu'il atteignait sa limite de consommation sans être malade.

Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas arrêté, se laissant porter par l'ambiance de la soirée. Adrian rit doucement et Harry sentit son estomac s'échauffer joyeusement à ce son pur et sincère. Pourquoi semblait-il si difficile à Tom de rire ? C'était toujours grinçant, comme si son corps était trop peu habitué à cela pour que cela paraisse naturel. Adrian, lui, riait avec facilité et sans même s'en inquiéter.

« Je peux m'installer près de toi ? »

Harry sentit sa tête tourner violemment quand il la releva pour regarder Adrian et lui donner son assentiment. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, heurtant le dossier du canapé en grognant sourdement. Les yeux fermés, il resta ainsi pendant que Adrian prit place à côté de lui. Harry marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents quand le plus âgé lui retira délicatement son gobelet de bière en riant avec légèreté. Ensuite, le futur architecte posa un bras au-dessus du dossier du canapé, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

« Dis donc, Potty, tu vas dégueuler ? »

La désagréable voix de Drago Malefoy traversa les brumes de son esprit. Il souleva une paupière en grognant, se demandant à quel moment ce petit con était apparu dans le fauteuil face à lui. Harry avait l'impression que des jours entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière conversation au bureau de Malefoy Senior. C'était un peu étonnant de voir le garçon, si propre sur lui, participer à une telle soirée où l'alcool, la musique électro, le sexe et tout le tintouin étaient réunis.

En réalité, Drago Malefoy se confondait plutôt bien dans la masse même si Harry pouvait repérer la petite cour d'admirateur le suivant comme son ombre. C'était déjà le cas dans les couloirs de l'université alors en soirée, il devait être l'étudiant de première année à approcher.

Il était assis à côté de Pansy Parkinson, l'étudiante en droit que Hermione détestait littéralement. Celle-ci, les cheveux bruns coupés au carré, était blotti contre Drago avec un plaisir évident. Ses yeux sombre pétillaient de joie. Elle se collait contre le riche héritier sans pudeur et Harry pouvait voir le bout de ses seins pointer fièrement sous son tee-shirt noir à dentelle.

« Ton papa t'a laissé sortir de chez toi ? » se moqua Harry en réponse.

Peu épaté par sa répartie, Malefoy roula des yeux et Harry fut malgré lui surpris de le voir glisser un joint entre ses lèvres et l'allumer avec décontraction. Visiblement, le fils à papa était un habitué du cannabis car il ne fit aucune grimace après avoir tiré une taffe plutôt conséquente.

« Le tien devrait te laisser sortir plus souvent, » rétorqua Drago en le voyant grimacer. « T'as jamais bu une bière ou quoi ? »

« Ferme-là, Malefoy. »

« C'est l'amour fou entre vous, » nota Adrian avec un sourire en coin. « Tu es dans la même promo que Harry ? »

Drago plissa le nez avec une moue de dégoût, comme heurté de voir un nouveau venu s'adresser à lui avec si peu de manières et sûrement irrité de n'être qu'un inconnu à ses yeux. Harry pouffa en songeant combien Malefoy pensait que le monde était à ses pieds et lui vouait un véritable culte. À l'occasion, il devrait en toucher un mot avec Lucius, histoire de lui conseiller de dégonfler la tête de son fils pour que la chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse. L'idée d'aller toquer à la porte de son patron pour lui dire cela fut hilarante pour lui et il laissa échappe un grand éclat de rire, attirant le regard des gens autour d'eux. Malefoy secoua la tête avec dépit mais Harry, sûr et certain, vit les yeux d'Adrian briller avec une certaine… tendresse ?

Harry sursauta quand son téléphone se mit soudain à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il parvint à l'extirper difficilement, le monde tanguant violemment autour de lui. Quand il l'attrapa, son estomac vacilla étrangement en lisant le nom de Tom s'afficher sur l'écran. 21H45. Confusément, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était complètement ivre à une heure ridiculement tôt et que Tom avait la régularité d'un métronome pour ses appels.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me disais la dernière fois au bureau de ton père ? » demanda naïvement Harry en agitant son téléphone sous le nez de Drago. « Que je n'étais personne et que je ne connaissais personne ? »

Il eut le plaisir de voir le choc éclairer les yeux gris du garçon qui s'était penché pour lire le nom sur l'écran. Un sourire hautain aux lèvres – car, même si ce n'était pas son genre, c'était trop tentant –, Harry décrocha et colla le téléphone contre son oreille sans détacher son regard de celui de Drago.

« Ouais ? » dit-il d'une voix rendue éraillée par l'alcool.

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil mais Harry ne le repéra pas, trop ivre pour noter la surprise de Tom face à sa réponse.

« Bonsoir Harry. Je te dérange ? »

La voix de Tom eut le mérite de faire revenir Harry sur terre et il se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise au milieu de ce salon gigantesque, des bras d'Adrian et du regard perçant de Drago posé sur lui. Il se redressa difficilement, s'éloignant un peu d'Adrian sans même remarquer l'air confus de celui-ci.

« Euh… Je suis à une fête, » répondit-il.

« Tu as bu ? »

Son embarras de se retrouver au téléphone avec Tom, alors qu'il avait espéré cela pendant des semaines, fut balayé par son irritation face à la sévérité dans sa voix. Pour qui se prenait ce connard qui possédait des armes chez lui pour le juger pour un peu d'alcool ?

« Ouais. Ça te pose un souci ? »

« Avec qui es-tu ? »

Harry se pencha un peu en avant, un de ses coudes sur son genou droit, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Il jeta un regard furtif à Adrian dont les yeux le détaillaient attentivement. C'était vraiment un beau garçon. Et visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas insensible à son charme. Si Tom n'avait pas ainsi envahi son corps et son esprit, Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu être irrémédiablement attiré par l'étudiant.

« Oh. Je suis avec un ami. Adrian, » répondit-il en détachant chaque mot avec précision.

Il y eut un bref silence et malgré l'alcool obscurcissant ses pensées, Harry était sûr et certain que Tom fulminait à l'autre bout du fil. Il se souvenait encore du regard noir et de la jalousie évidente de l'homme d'affaire quand il l'avait trouvé assis près d'Adrian sur un banc de la fac. Harry mettait sa main au feu que Tom avait parfaitement retenu le nom de l'autre garçon et qu'il avait déjà fait le lien.

Un plaisir malsain s'insinua en lui en imaginant Tom bouffé par la jalousie dans son luxueux appartement londonien. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si cela était vrai mais le penser était vraiment agréable. Toujours si confiant en lui, Tom allait peut-être le considérer avec davantage de respect et de délicatesse en comprenant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? » grogna Tom.

« On discute. On apprend à se connaître. On fait évoluer nos contacts, » répliqua Harry d'un ton joueur en reprenant les mots de l'homme durant leur rencontre. « En fait, je suis très occupé. Super occupé. Et ce n'est pas poli de laisser Adrian sur la touche pendant que je te parle. »

« Arrête de boire. Tu babilles et raconte n'importe quoi. »

Si Tom avait tenté de le cacher jusque là, sa colère était palpable et Harry sourit largement. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il rougit en croisant le regard perplexe d'Adrian et la culpabilité de l'utiliser pour attiser la jalousie de Tom le traversa. Il était toutefois trop bourré pour se rendre compte de tout cela et mettre fin à ce petit jeu dans l'immédiat. C'était bien trop marrant.

« Tu as raison : je dis absolument n'importe quoi. Donc, je vais te laisser. Au plaisir de te reparler, » chantonna t-il, un rire dans la gorge. « Je vais vraiment être occupé ce soir si tu m'excuses. »

Et sans laisser la possibilité à Tom d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Harry raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard éberlué de Drago Malefoy. Sa petite conversation avec Tom avait eu le mérite de couper le souffle au blond et il avait même repoussé Pansy pour se pencher en avant et tendre l'oreille vers lui.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu remontes dans mon estime, là. Vraiment, » confia t-il en levant son verre dans sa direction.

Harry gloussa et sursauta quand le bras d'Adrian s'enroula autour de ses épaules. Il tourna la tête pour le regarder et son visage s'empourpra en constatant combien l'autre s'était rapproché de lui.

« Donc, ce soir tu es occupé ? Avec moi ? » murmura celui-ci à son oreille.

« Oh… Euh,… Je… »

« J'ai bien compris que tu voulais rendre jaloux ce Tom, » ajouta Adrian en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me donne la possibilité de passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Hé les mecs ! Vous êtes peut-être bourrés mais ça fait vraiment pédé la façon dont vous vous tenez ! »

La voix de Ron retentit sourdement dans l'esprit de Harry et il sursauta quand son meilleur ami s'avachit littéralement à côté de lui. Au moment où les mots du rouquin se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa conscience, il bondit hors de l'étreinte d'Adrian, le teint soudain verdâtre. Ron ne le remarqua pas, les yeux plissés dans la direction opposée. Il tendit un verre de bière à Harry sans le regarder et celui-ci l'attrapa d'un geste tremblant. Sous le choc, il en avala une grande rasade et son estomac protesta face à la nouvelle dose d'alcool.

Mais bon sang ! À quoi pensait-il en laissant Adrian le toucher ainsi en plein milieu d'une soirée étudiante ? Voulait-il que tous le pensent effectivement gay ? Enfin, Ron avait utilisé le mot _pédé_ et sincèrement, il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une poignée de lames de rasoirs tellement ce terme résonnait douloureusement en lui. Il évita soigneusement le regard d'Adrian, le corps tendu comme un arc.

« Regarde le. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? » bougonna Ron en désignant Blaise Zabini d'un mouvement de tête. « Il est banal, non ? Pourquoi elle éclate de rire à chacune de ses foutues phrases. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est marrant ? » supposa Harry.

Trop soulagé que l'attention de Ron ne se porte plus sur Adrian et lui, il était près à subir une énième conversation au sujet de Hermione. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et jeta un regard discret à l'étudiant de quatrième année dont l'irritation flottait dans son regard. L'arrivée de Ron n'était visiblement pas la bienvenue pour lui. Mais Harry se maudissait pour son inattention dans un tel lieu. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à admettre son homosexualité aux yeux de tous. C'était son jardin secret et pour l'instant, ça lui convenait très bien !

« Je suis marrant aussi, » protesta Ron en tournant vigoureusement la tête vers lui.

« C'est lui qui l'a invité, » répliqua alors le jeune Potter en roulant des yeux. « Je croyais que tu sortais avec Lavande ? Ta langue était fourrée dans sa bouche i peine dix minutes. Pourquoi tu es jaloux de Zabini ? »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » s'offusqua le sportif alors que son teint virait au rouge. « Je trouve juste qu'elle mérite mieux. Elle est idiote de se jeter dans les bras du premier garçon qui s'intéresse à elle ! »

« Mon dieu que tu es stupide et ennuyeux, » intervint Drago d'une voix traînante. « Même si je ne comprends absolument par l'intérêt de Blaise à son égard, elle a toutes les raisons de se laisser séduire par lui. Tu n'as aucune chance face à lui. »

Adrian retint un éclat de rire amusé et Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé par leur façon de se moquer de Ron. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier étaient à présent orageux et il se redressa d'un bond, renversant la fin de son gobelet sur le parquet abîmé de la pièce.

« Ferme-là Malefoy et occupe-toi de la petite chienne qui te suit partout, » cracha Ron, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

Le visage de Drago se ferma à l'insulte de Ron alors que Pansy poussait un cri outré. Si Harry pouvait comprendre la colère de son meilleur ami, il était toutefois assez mal à l'aise de la virulence de son attaque. Drago se leva souplement et même si Ron le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres, il affronta son regard sans même sourciller.

« Dégage de là Weasmoche. Je pourrai te faire renvoyer de Westminster en un clignement d'œil et ta famille de miséreux serait effondrée de te voir finir serveur dans un fast-food. Alors, tais-toi et ne t'avise plus de t'approcher de moi. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule, espèce de sale petit... »

« Oh, oh, tout doux les mecs ! » s'exclama Adrian en se levant brusquement. « Si vous foutez le bazar ici, vous allez vous retrouver dehors et vous serez certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir mettre un pied dans une fête de la fraternité. La maison est assez grande pour ne pas vous croiser ce soir. Ok ? »

Les deux étudiants continuèrent à s'affronter du regard un long moment dans une ambiance électrique. Harry songea à se lever pour éloigner Ron de là mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes s'il se levait. Boire un nouveau verre de bière avait été l'idée la plus stupide qu'il soit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vidé une bouteille entière en seulement quelques gorgées.

Par chance, Ron mit fin à son dilemme en s'éloignant à grands pas furieux pour rejoindre la cuisine en fulminant. Adrian soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et Harry songea confusément que c'était vraiment un bel homme. Même s'il n'était pas Tom. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que Drago se remettait sur le fauteuil face à eux.

« C'était méchant, » déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Méchant ? » répéta Drago, incrédule. « Bien sûr que c'était méchant. »

À un autre moment, Harry aurait vraiment été irrité par la condescendance du garçon et sa façon d'agir sans gêne. Seulement, à cet instant, il le trouva vraiment amusant dans son incrédulité franche et sincère. Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et se renfonça dans le canapé.

« Tiens Potter. Ça te fera du bien. »

« Arrête ça, Malefoy. C'est de la merde tout ça. »

Harry rouvrit difficilement les paupières. La musique était toujours aussi forte mais le rythme avait changé, laissant supposer à Harry qu'il s'était assoupi en un quart de secondes. Il se redressa lentement, la tête lourde. Sa langue était pâteuse et l'envie de boire une énorme rasade d'eau fraîche le frappa.

« T'es son baby-sitter ? » attaqua Drago.

Le blond n'était plus assis face à lui mais à ses côtés. Adrian n'avait pas changé de place alors que Pansy avait disparu. Le fauteuil sur lequel Drago était installé plus tôt était à présent occupé par un couple dont le terme pudeur ne devait pas faire partie de leur vocabulaire. Harry grimaça ouvertement en voyant la jeune femme à califourchon sur un homme, se frottant sur lui sans la moindre gêne, sa langue fourrée dans sa bouche. Écœurant.

« Je suis bourré, » balbutia Harry en lançant un regard confus aux garçons l'encadrant.

« Entièrement et complètement bourré, » rit Drago en hochant la tête. « Tiens, essaie ça. Je parie que tu n'as jamais osé tirer une taffe là-dedans. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry observa le joint tendu par le blond. Il peinait à croire que quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient tous les deux en train de se chamailler dans un bureau classe d'un immeuble immense de La City. Comment pouvaient-ils à présent être assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans une maison bondée d'étudiants ivres où la musique était assourdissante ?

Drago n'avait pas tort : il n'avait jamais fumé le moindre joint. Même lorsque ses amis avaient tenté l'expérience, Harry avait refusé de le faire. Quelque chose au niveau de l'interdit l'avait retenu, trop effrayé que son père – commissaire de police bon sang – s'en aperçoive d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il avait trop souvent entendu sa mère parler de jeunes comparaissant au tribunal pour possession de stupéfiants ou consommation de drogues.

« Tu sais combien ça coûte ? » insista Drago en lui agitant sous le nez. « Je te l'offre gratuitement et crois-moi, la générosité ne fait pas partie de mes multitudes qualités. »

Mais là, complètement ivre, l'idée était presque tentante. Harry entendit distraitement une nouvelle fois Adrian rabrouer Drago mais le regard gris de celui-ci était rivé dans le sien, brillant d'une lueur de défi. Malgré l'endormissement de son cerveau, Harry sut à l'instant où il repéra ce défi qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le relever. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du joint et il le glissa entre ses lèvres.

Drago émit un sifflement approbateur ridicule et Harry inspira un grand coup. Le goût âcre du tabac et du cannabis envahi sa bouche et ses poumons. Sa poitrine le brûla aussitôt et il se mit à tousser bruyamment. Les yeux humides, il prit une deuxième inspiration sans même l'avoir vraiment prévu.

Le rire de Drago s'étrangla soudainement dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux gris se posaient sur un point au-dessus de sa tête. Il poussa un espèce de couinement pour lequel Harry était certain de pouvoir se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Il écarta le joint de ses lèvres, la gorge très sèche puis se retourna là où l'attention de son camarade semblait avoir été captée.

« Tom ? » articula t-il difficilement.

L'homme était à seulement deux pas de lui, le surplombant de toute sa haute taille. Il était vêtu sobrement, d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir, mais parmi tous les étudiants largement dénudés, il détonait tout particulièrement. Tout comme son visage fermé et lisse de toute émotion. Harry pouvait seulement voir ses yeux rougeoyant étinceler de fureur en se posant sur lui.

Harry fut incapable de nommer la vague d'émotion qui se souleva en lui. Voir Tom débarquer ici était complètement inattendu et son esprit était incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente pour l'aider à agir en circonstance. À ses côtés, Drago s'était redressé et son visage déjà pâle était littéralement translucide tandis qu'il fixait du regard Tom comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

« Viens avec moi, » ordonna l'homme sans desserrer ses lèvres.

« De quoi ? » s'exclama Harry en tendant aveuglément le joint à Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le récupère. « Il en est hors de question. »

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire un scandale ici, » supposa Tom.

L'homme avait visé juste. D'ailleurs, quelques regards s'attardaient déjà sur eux tant Tom faisait tâche au milieu de tout cela. Harry déglutit en jetant un regard autour de lui. Il croisa le regard noisette de Hermione marqué par l'inquiétude. Sa meilleure amie sembla noter son désarroi car elle se précipita vers eux.

« Viens avec moi, » répéta Tom dans un grognement sourd.

Harry se leva maladroitement, le corps soudain recouvert de sueur. Il tangua, tous ses sens chamboulés face à la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée au cours des deux dernières heures.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, Harry, » l'arrêta Adrian en lui attrapant la main.

« Lâche-le, » siffla aussitôt Tom en le fusillant du regard. « Ne le touche pas. »

« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton joyeux sonnant atrocement faux en déboulant près d'eux. « Vous devez être Tom. Je m'appelle Hermione. Je suis la meilleure amie de Harry. Allons dehors, je crois que Harry a fait quelques folies ce soir. »

La voix de la jeune femme était pressée et trop enthousiaste pour être vraie. Elle attrapa Harry par le coude, lança un sourire étincelant aux trois autres hommes stupéfaits puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison en entraînant son meilleur ami dans son sillage.

Harry se laissa totalement faire et il poussa un faible geignement quand l'air froid de décembre l'enveloppa soudain. La main de Hermione fut rapidement remplacée par celle, plus large et plus puissante, de Tom. Il tressaillit au contact physique mais resta sagement muet en traversant le jardin rempli par une poignée d'étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda alors Harry en s'arrêtant net au milieu de la rue. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

Prendre l'air lui avait permis de rassembler un peu ses esprits et une foule de questions naissait déjà dans son cerveau. Hermione resta un pas en arrière, sa main droite triturant nerveusement les pointes de ses cheveux. Elle resta stoïque au long regard impassible du plus âgé, refusant de rentrer dans la maison comme il semblait vouloir lui ordonner silencieusement. Elle ne laisserait pas Harry seul dans l'immédiat avec celui qui l'avait tant blessé ces dernières semaines.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener. Tu n'es clairement pas en état de continuer cette soirée en étant ainsi ivre, » déclara posément Tom.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, » répliqua Harry.

Et pourtant, son estomac sautait joyeusement dans son corps à l'idée que l'inquiétude de Tom soit suffisamment forte pour le pousser à traverser Londres pour le retrouver et venir le sortir de là. C'était un geste à la fois profondément énervant et romantique.

« Je vais rentrer tout seul, » ajouta t-il d'une voix forte. « D'ailleurs, je me suis acheté une voiture. Elle est garée à deux pas de là. »

« Il est hors de question que tu conduises, » grogna Tom.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Harry se savait buté et ridicule. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre le volant après avoir autant bu et même fumé un peu dans un joint. Il avait prévu de dormir à la fraternité jusqu'à avoir dessaoulé. Mais tenir tête à Tom avait quelque chose de foutrement excitant et il lui était impensable de le laisser se pointer ici et diriger sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ces dernières semaines.

« Je te ramène, » dit simplement Tom. « Merci Mademoiselle d'avoir raccompagné Harry jusqu'ici mais je vous assure qu'il dormira en sécurité ce soir. »

« Je vous en prie mais laissez-moi juste m'assurer que cette solution soit la plus pertinente pour mon ami, » répliqua t-elle d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. « J'ai moi-même la possibilité de le reconduire chez lui s'il le désire. »

« Il vient avec moi, » trancha Tom.

« Ne soit pas si autoritaire ! » cria Harry en levant les bras vers le ciel. « Je viens avec toi seulement si tu es capable d'avoir une discussion correcte. »

Sa condition fit serrer les lèvres de Tom en signe de contrariété mais Harry croisa les bras contre sa poitrine d'un air très déterminé. Il loupa le sourire discret mais attendri de sa meilleure amie qui avait de nouveau fait un pas en arrière pour les observer se chamailler. Tom resta un long moment silencieux et impassible avant de hocher la tête d'un air sec. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna d'eux en roulant des yeux avec agacement.

Partagé entre la fierté d'avoir obtenu cela de Tom et l'excitation de passer du temps avec lui, Harry laissa un large sourire envahir son visage. Hermione lui adressa la même expression puis elle vint rapidement le serrer contre elle avant de lui plaquer un baiser sonore contre la joue.

« Tout va bien se passer. Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer. S'il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est le signe qu'il tient à toi, » chuchota t-elle à son oreille avant de le lâcher.

Galvanisé par cette idée, Harry sentit l'émotion le prendre aux tripes. Était-ce vraiment l'expression de l'attachement de Tom à son égard ? Ses sentiments étaient à vifs, bouleversés par l'arrivée de Tom et par son ivresse. Tout lui paraissait hors de contrôle et en même temps, beaucoup plus léger et joyeux. Il observa Hermione faire demi-tour en direction de la maison avant de sautiller jusqu'à Tom pour rejoindre la voiture de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? »

« Parce que, » répliqua puérilement Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« C'est profondément stupide de se mettre soi-même dans un tel état. »

À tout autre moment, Harry aurait approuvé les paroles de Tom et se serait même senti honteux d'avoir ainsi cédé à la boisson lors d'une fête. Il aurait très bien pu se contenter d'un verre ou deux mais non, pour une raison ou une autre, il avait enchaîné les verres jusqu'à être incapable de bouger d'un foutu canapé.

Mais son esprit de contradiction le poussa à réagir vivement alors que les silhouettes massives de Crabbe et Goyle se détachaient soudain de l'obscurité. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien en le voyant et Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient chacun appuyés contre leur véhicule garé d'un côté et de l'autre de celui de Tom.

« Tu n'as jamais bu ? T'as jamais été bourré de ta vie ? » attaqua Harry en s'arrêtant.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers lui, visiblement agacé par sa véhémence alcoolisée. Harry croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Tu as fumé un joint, » accusa simplement Tom. « C'est encore plus stupide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Oh désolé _papa_ , » singea Harry en secouant les bras autour de sa tête. « Purée, qu'est-ce que tu es chiant. Tu es pire que mon père ! Tu sais, mon père qui est commissaire de police et qui psychote à l'idée que je mette un orteil hors de la maison. Tiens, je devrais l'appeler pour lui dire que son fils n'est qu'un dépravé. Et tu pourras le lui confirmer. Toi, Tom Jedusor, qui possède des armes mais qui dit que c'est normal. »

Fier de son idée, Harry commença à chercher son téléphone portable et il loupa ainsi la lueur inquiète qui traversa le regard de Tom. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui en une grande enjambée et attrapa ses mains pour arrêter sa recherche frénétique. Harry leva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses jambes vacillèrent et il espéra que, tout comme lui, Tom mette cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

« Arrête tes sottises. »

« T'es vraiment chiant. Tu le sais, ça ? » répliqua Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il se décala ensuite d'un pas pour regarder les deux gardes du corps. « Sérieux, les gars : vous ne vous faîtes pas chier avec lui ? Il est toujours si strict. D'un tel ennui. »

A son grand amusement, il vit les deux hommes éviter consciencieusement de se regarder tandis que Tom les foudroyait du regard, leur intimant ainsi de garder le silence. Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et le fait d'avoir déjà fait ce geste trop de fois lui retourna l'estomac. Il inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air.

« Donne les clés de ta voiture à Crabbe. Il va la garer en bas de chez moi, » ordonna Tom.

Harry songea un instant à protester, s'inquiétant pour sa nouvelle voiture. Hormis son père et Sirius, personne ne l'avait encore jamais conduit. Elle était seulement assurée à son nom d'ailleurs. Mais l'homme passait une partie de sa journée à conduire des bolides et finalement, Harry serait davantage rassuré de l'avoir à proximité. Son esprit lui souffla que Tom avait l'intention de le ramener chez lui mais il ne pipa mot, secrètement heureux de cette perspective.

En passant près de Crabbe, Harry lui donna son trousseau de clé avec une moue embarrassée. Il jura de voir celui-ci lui adresser un micro sourire mais le geste était si infime que Harry ne dit rien. Un instant plus tard, il se glissa sur le siège passager de la luxueuse voiture de Tom.

« Ne vomis pas dans ma voiture, » ordonna simplement celui-ci en mettant la clé dans le contact. « Ou alors, prend un sachet dans la boîte à gant. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vomir, » marmonna Harry en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

Pourtant, le trajet malmena son estomac déjà trop éprouvé lors de cette soirée. Il geignit à plusieurs reprises, accompagné par les soupirs exagérés de Tom. Pourtant, celui-ci veilla à rouler tranquillement et à ne pas agiter la voiture dans tous les sens. Harry songea un instant à le remercier mais il était trop épuisé pour le faire.

Ce fut de vraies plaintes qui quittèrent ses lèvres quand l'effet de la drogue commença à s'éveiller en lui. Une vingtaine de minute s'était écoulée depuis que Drago lui avait tendu un joint, l'invitant à le partager avec lui. À présent, Harry se sentait très étrange, à la fois éveillé et endormi. Comme si son esprit ne savait plus quel message lancer au reste de son corps.

« J'ai la langue qui me pique, » se plaignit-il. « Elle me pique beaucoup. Tu crois qu'elle est en train de gonfler ? »

« C'est ton esprit qui te fait croire cela, » rassura Tom d'un ton pragmatique. « Elle n'est pas en train de se modifier. »

« J'ai l'impression que si je n'y pense pas, je vais oublier de respirer, » ajouta Harry sans même écouter sa réponse. « Mon cœur va s'arrêter car j'aurai _oublié_ de respirer. »

Une pointe de panique enveloppa sa voix et Tom lui jeta un regard furtif. À présent que Harry se trouvait près de lui, dans sa voiture, en sécurité et loin des personnes lui tournant autour, la colère laissait place à l'inquiétude. Il ne serait pas étonné que ce soit la première fois que Harry fume un joint. Celui-ci était tellement innocent que Tom peinait à l'imaginer comme un consommateur régulier. Si Harry venait à mal réagir à son premier joint… Merde. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

« Tu ne peux pas oublier de respirer, » déclara t-il. « Nous sommes arrivés. Détache-toi. J'arrive t'aider de ton côté. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Tom pénétraient dans l'appartement de celui-ci. Le plus âgé soutenait littéralement Harry, un bras fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Harry était incapable d'aligner trois pas sans s'affaler au sol. Tom ne s'embêta pas à allumer les lumières du duplex, les dirigeant aussitôt vers les escaliers les menant à l'étage en direction de sa chambre.

C'était très étrange de revoir Harry dans cette pièce après qu'il l'ait déserté ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines. Il ne put retenir la joie naissant dans le creux de sa poitrine mais il préféra ne pas trop se concentrer sur cela. À la place, il aida Harry à ôter ses chaussures puis à s'allonger sur l'énorme lit traînant au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'affala dessus et Tom ouvrit son jean pour le faire glisser le long de ses fines jambes.

« Ne profite pas de moi, » marmonna Harry, les yeux clos.

« Je meurs d'envie de m'allonger sur toi et de te faire mien, » susurra Tom à son oreille. « Mais je ne voudrais pas te prendre ta virginité et que tu n'en gardes aucun souvenir. »

Malgré sa terrible envie de vomir et celle de dormir, Harry comprit très clairement les mots de Tom. Il devint cramoisi et grogna quelque chose entre ses dents. Tom rit doucement et vint s'allonger à côté de lui après avoir ôté ses propres vêtements. Le silence revint dans la chambre et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour s'endormir profondément dans les bras de l'homme.

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le corps de Harry blotti contre le sien, Tom resta longuement éveillé. En sentant cette traîtresse joie persister en lui face à la chaleur du corps de Harry, à son odeur, au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Espèce de sale petit démon tentateur, » murmura t-il.

* * *

 _Alors ? :)_


	12. Chapitre 12

Coucou,

Comment allez-vous ? De retour de mon séjour à Londres, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et j'en ai été très heureuse même si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. J'ai beaucoup aimé la visite des Studios Harry Potter: qui y a déjà été ? Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 12 qui devrait vous plaire. Du moins, je l'espère ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 12_

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin. Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la grande fenêtre. Il poussa un grognement rauque, une douleur puissante martelant son crâne. En ouvrant les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se resituer et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la chambre de Tom. Les événements de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire en une flopée d'images floues et indistinctes et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le faire se redresser vivement dans l'énorme lit.

Le propriétaire de celui-ci avait déjà quitté les draps mais Harry pouvait encore sentir son odeur. Il poussa un soupir profond avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains. Bon dieu… Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour boire ainsi et même fumer un joint ? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Il n'était pas le plus sérieux des hommes mais quand même, il se sentait profondément stupide d'avoir été complètement ivre au point de… De finir dans le lit de Tom Jedusor alors même qu'il refusait de lui parler depuis deux semaines.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et il ravala une remontée acide désagréable. Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Un coup d'œil au radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet de droite lui indiqua qu'onze heure du matin allait bientôt sonner. Il avait dormi comme une masse et pourtant, il se sentait épuisé et vidé. Il avait l'impression de transpirer toute l'alcool ingurgité la veille.

En tendant l'oreille, Harry perçut des bruits provenant de l'étage inférieur. Savoir qu'il s'agissait de Tom lui provoqua une drôle de sensation et il resta encore un instant figé dans le lit, profitant de ce laps de temps où il était loin de l'homme avant d'être contraint à se présenter devant lui.

Il ignorait comment réagir après cette soirée rocambolesque. Il ne pouvait pas dire par quoi il était le plus choqué : par l'arrivée inattendue de Tom à une soirée étudiante ? Par le fait d'avoir fumé un joint ? D'avoir suivi l'homme dans un confus mélange d'excitation et de provocation ? Que Hermione ait rencontré l'homme dans de telles circonstances ? D'avoir accepté de monter dans sa voiture, dans son appartement puis dans son lit sans même protester ? D'avoir laissé ainsi Tom prendre soin de lui ?

Quand onze heure sonna, le jeune homme s'efforça de quitter le lit en constatant que ses questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans trouver la moindre réponse. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et il s'aperçut seulement à ce moment là de sa faim démentielle et de sa déshydratation. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix que de quitter la sécurité toute relative de la pièce pour rencontrer le regard renversant de Tom.

« Salut, » murmura t-il timidement quelques secondes plus tard.

Tom lui tournait le dos, assis sur un tabouret haut du comptoir de cuisine. Déjà vêtu de façon décontractée, il lisait attentivement le journal tout en buvant un verre de jus d'orange. L'homme se tourna vers lui et l'observa silencieusement un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire discret. Harry sentit le rouge monter à ses joues en constatant sa propre tenue légère : son pull de la veille et son boxer.

« Ton petit-déjeuner t'attend, » déclara Tom en pointant du doigt une assiette posée sur le comptoir. « Des toasts, de la confiture et deux tranches de bacon grillées. »

« Merci. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, » chuchota Harry en prenant place face à lui. « Ça a l'air délicieux. »

Plutôt effaré de l'attention de l'homme, Harry lui lança un sourire timide avant d'étaler une dose généreuse de confiture de rhubarbe sur un toast grillé. Se concentrer sur l'action de manger lui permit de prendre quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et relever la tête en direction de Tom.

Ce dernier continuait à l'observer sans un mot, son journal replié devant lui. C'était étrange de se dire que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mémorable dispute. Harry avait l'amère impression qu'un temps infini s'était passé depuis et, en même temps, il se sentait particulièrement à sa place dans l'appartement comme s'il n'avait jamais passé la porte d'entrée en courant à toute vitesse.

« Où… Où est ma voiture ? » interrogea t-il timidement.

« Crabbe l'a déposé dans le parking de l'immeuble avant de rentrer chez lui. Elle est en sécurité, » assura Tom d'un ton neutre puis il désigna du doigt un trousseau de clé à l'autre bout du comptoir de cuisine.. « Tes clés sont ici. »

« Oh. Merci. Mais il a laissé sa voiture à la maison de la fraternité, » s'enquit Harry.

« Il ira la récupérer aujourd'hui avec Goyle. »

Tom ne paraissait pas du tout embarrassé d'avoir contraint l'homme à abandonner son véhicule sur un parking pour le forcer à ramener la voiture d'un jeune étudiant complètement ivre et défoncé. Harry songea distraitement qu'il devait prendre quelques secondes la prochaine fois pour remercier l'homme. Il était certain que Tom ne prendrait même pas la peine de le faire !

« J'ignorais que tu avais trouvé une voiture, » déclara Tom.

« Je l'ai acheté la semaine dernière, » marmonna Harry. « Mon parrain l'a trouvé chez un garagiste et j'ai été l'essayer avec mon père et lui. Elle est pas mal pour une première voiture. »

« Y a t-il d'autres nouveautés dans ta vie dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans la voix de Tom et Harry choisit de garder le silence le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Il avait soudain envie de balancer son assiette dans la tête de l'homme mais ce n'était clairement pas l'idée la plus pertinente. Il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, constatant que derrière ce reproche se cachait surtout la déception de l'homme d'avoir été ainsi évincé de son quotidien.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir, » soupira t-il finalement en terminant son premier toast. « C'était… Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » nota Tom en hochant la tête. « J'ignorais que tu fumais du cannabis. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! C'était la première fois, » s'écria Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. C'est Malefoy et son sourire stupide. Il m'a mis hors de moi et… »

Harry se tut soudainement en remarquant le sourire taquin de l'autre homme. Il secoua la tête en reprenant son couteau, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait un tel besoin de se justifier auprès de lui. Et après tout, s'il voulait se défoncer tous les week-end, en quoi était-ce un problème pour Tom Jedusor ? L'homme n'avait strictement rien à lui dire !

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais là-bas ? Je ne t'ai absolument pas donné l'adresse, » reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était plutôt flippant. Tu as dégoté mon numéro de téléphone je ne sais où et ensuite, tu me trouves au beau milieu de Londres sans la moindre indication. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

« L'Université de Westminster ne compte pas des dizaines de fraternité. Et puis, avec un numéro de téléphone, il est extrêmement facile d'obtenir une géolocalisation, » expliqua Tom d'une voix sereine.

« Tu as tracé mon numéro ? » s'exclama Harry, la bouche grande ouverte. « Merde ! C'est flippant ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père parler. T'as conscience que c'est quelque chose de pas normal pour un…»

Sa voix se stoppa net et son visage s'empourpra. Tom avait-il deviné que le mot _couple_ allait traverser ses lèvres pour les désigner ? Bon dieu, il espérait que non. Il était certain que l'homme était absolument réfractaire à tout ce qui pouvait avoir de près ou de loin un lien officiel avec une liaison amoureuse.

« Pour un quoi ? » insista Tom, joueur. « Je t'en prie, Harry. Je m'inquiétais grandement pour toi. Lorsque tu m'as répondu au téléphone, j'ai aussitôt remarqué que tu avais trop bu et tu sais, dans ce genre de soirées, les choses arrivent très vite. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité. Il passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ou tu étais jaloux de me savoir avec mon ami Adrian. »

« Cet espèce de crétin qui a essayé de t'empêcher de me rejoindre. Pourquoi es-tu ami avec lui ? »

« Il est très sympathique, » le défendit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Nous sommes simplement amis. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de lui ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous parlions vraiment à ce moment là ! »

Harry avait bien conscience de ne pas être tout à fait franc en désignant Adrian comme un simple ami. Lui-même avait été quelque peu chamboulé par le charme de l'étudiant en architecture et par ses avances, bien que discrètes mais sans équivoques, à son égard. Il ne voulait toutefois pas donner de bonnes raisons à Tom de détester davantage Adrian.

« Tu refusais de me parler, » rappela Tom en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. « Je t'ai laissé quelques jours de répit avant de t'appeler chaque soir pour te donner l'opportunité de parler. Tu ne l'as pas saisi. »

« Je n'avais rien à te dire, » mentit Harry, piqué au vif. « Toi-même tu m'as dis que ce n'était rien de grave. Seulement des futilités. Comme s'il était tout à fait normal de posséder je ne sais pas combien d'armes dans un foutu coffre-fort dans l'entrée de chez soi ! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguë à mesure que sa phrase avançait et Harry se retrouva à fusiller du regard le dit-coffre, toujours installé près de l'entrée, comme s'il était _le_ responsable de cette situation. Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que la proximité du coffre avec la porte d'entrée était probablement pour permettre à Tom d'attraper rapidement une arme _au cas où_. Penser ainsi lui procura un vertige et il s'empressa de boire une grande gorgée de jus d'orange pour effacer le goût pâteux persistant sur sa langue.

« J'ai bien conscience que ma vive réaction a pu te faire peur. Ce n'était pas mon intention, » commença lentement Tom en soupirant. « J'ai été furieux de te découvrir en train de fouiner dans mes affaires alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, tu dormais profondément sur mon canapé. »

« Tu m'as agressé, » accusa Harry, la gorge soudain serrée. « Je n'ai pas eu peur. J'étais en colère. Je refuse que qui que ce soit me traite de la sorte ! »

« Il est vrai que tu ne mérites pas cela, » reconnut l'autre en tendant la main au-dessus du comptoir de cuisine pour la poser sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter. « Cela fait partie de mon tempérament parfois fort désagréable pour mon entourage. J'essaie d'être vigilant à contrôler mes émotions mais parfois, quand la surprise me prend de court, j'oublie parfois cela. »

Harry nota distraitement que les paroles de Tom s'apparentaient à des excuses sans l'être réellement. Ce petit con arrogant s'était-il de toute façon déjà excusé auprès de qui que ce soit ? Harry en doutait sincèrement. Tom Jedusor était du même acabit que Drago Malefoy et son monde merveilleux, certains que les autres étaient à ses pieds. Il plissa les yeux en tentant de garder sa colère bien au creux de son estomac mais sa joie et son affection pour Tom palpitaient en lui avec force, balayant tout sentiment négatif à son égard.

« Explique-moi d'où vienne ces armes et cet argent, » ordonna t-il en retirant sa main de celle de Tom. « Hier soir, tu m'as pris par surprise en débarquant à la fête mais maintenant, je veux des explications réelles et sincères. Sinon, je pars d'ici et je ne reviens plus jamais. »

Malgré lui, sa voix trembla légèrement vers la fin de sa phrase. L'idée que Tom refuse de lui répondre et lui indique gaiement la porte de sortie lui tordit l'estomac mais il tint bon. Il était hors de question pour lui de ne pas revenir sur cet incident et de ne pas obtenir de réponses concrètes. Cette situation l'avait turlupiné plus que de raison ces derniers jours, le déconcentrant de ses études, de son stage et le rendant bougon. Après avoir été ainsi malmené par Tom, il avait tout simplement le droit de mieux comprendre tout cela.

« J'ai bien conscience que cela peut être assez affolant pour toi, surtout avec une famille autant portée sur la justice mais Harry… Si j'ai ces armes chez moi, sous clés, c'est que j'ai estimé en avoir besoin, » commença Tom. « Je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant à plusieurs reprises que mon succès dans le monde des affaires suscitait beaucoup de réaction chez certaines personnes. Je ne me suis pas senti en sécurité très rapidement après avoir pris la tête de plusieurs affaires juteuses. Je ne me coltine pas constamment deux gardes du corps pour le plaisir. C'est que j'en ai ressenti le besoin et ça explique pourquoi je possède des armes.

« Tu as déjà été agressé ? » demanda Harry en le regardant fixement. « Quelqu'un s'en est-il déjà pris à toi ? »

« Oui. Je n'aime pas trop en parler mais mon métier m'a déjà conduit à des situations plutôt difficiles. Mon nom est cité partout dans le milieu dans lequel je travaille. Ça a attisé beaucoup de jalousie. Beaucoup savent combien d'argent j'ai brassé en si peu de temps. Ça leur est insupportable de voir mon emprise sur un territoire tel que Londres. »

Ne sachant que penser de tout cela, Harry poussa un soupir puis baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Ses toasts terminés, il attrapa ses couverts pour découper ses tranches de bacon. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il avait l'étrange impression que les mots choisis pas Tom étaient à double sens. Comme si quelque chose lui échappait.

Pouvait-il faire confiance à cet homme ? Celui-là même qui n'avait pas hésité à le projeter contre le mur avant de le laisser s'effondrer au sol sous le choc ? Son esprit bataillait, déchiré en deux. Même si Tom n'était pas prompt à l'admettre, Harry pouvait repérer l'attachement de l'homme à son égard. Sinon, pourquoi se pointer au milieu d'une soirée étudiante après avoir appris qu'il était en compagnie d'un autre homme ?

Ses pensées s'évanouirent subitement quand la main de Tom retraversa le comptoir de cuisine pour attraper de nouveau la sienne, la serrant avec force. Elle était à présent bloquée efficacement dans un geste tendre mais ferme. Harry s'efforça de garder un air impassible en relevant la tête mais son cœur battait à vive allure quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je gagne tellement d'argent que j'en garde constamment une somme importante en liquide, » ajouta t-il pour balayer toutes ses inquiétudes. « Je n'aime pas tout payer par ma carte bancaire et c'est toujours pratique, dans les sphères dans lesquelles j'évolue, de pouvoir avoir en un claquement de doigt une grosse somme d'argent en coupures. Je ne trouve rien de répréhensible à tout cela. »

Harry regarda fixement Tom, les paroles de ce dernier tournant à toute vitesse dans son esprit. S'il demeurait méfiant, il devait admettre que les explications de Tom étaient plutôt correctes et probables. Lui-même n'avait pas la moindre idée du quotidien d'un multimillionnaire de trente ans.

Il bougea doucement ses doigts, non pas pour s'échapper de la poigne de Tom mais pour mieux serrer sa main contre la sienne. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une nuée de papillons, aussi cliché soit-il, s'envola dans son estomac. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'en vouloir à Tom à distance. L'avoir face à lui, leurs corps se touchant, faisait s'envoler toute sa détermination à rester fâché après lui.

« J'ai vraiment pensé que tu allais me faire du mal, » chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Tom se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et Harry fut étonné de le voir si embarrassé.

« Je n'aime pas que tu me vois ainsi. Tu es important pour moi, Harry et je ne te ferai pas de mal volontairement, » soupira Tom en le regardant.

« C'était vraiment confus pour moi, » avoua t-il à mi-voix. « Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela et comment réagir. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû fouiller dans ton coffre mais c'était… »

« Trop tentant ? » supposa Tom en souriant. « Je dois bien l'admettre. »

Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement, paisible. Tom reprit la lecture de son journal pendant que Harry terminait son petit-déjeuner. Son mal de crâne avait reflué même s'il se sentait encore très déshydraté. Il allait probablement devoir boire un litre d'eau pour se sentir rassasié. Foutu alcool. Et foutu cannabis. Il n'aurait jamais songé un seul instant que Drago Malefoy consommait ce type de drogue. Il paraissait si clean et propre sur lui. Harry doutait que Lucius en soit informé. Il tenait une sacrée information, un avantageux merveilleux sur son camarade mais Harry n'était absolument pas capable de s'en servir contre lui. Il était bien trop honnête pour cela.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Oh. À hier, » répondit évasivement Harry en posant ses couverts, repu. « Merci. D'être venu me chercher pour qu'on puisse discuter et qu'on puisse être de nouveau… Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est. »

« Que souhaites-tu que l'on soit ? » demanda Tom en arquant un sourcil.

Harry ne répondit pas mais soutint le regard de Tom, refusant de baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse à donner à l'homme. Il était plutôt assez clair sur la façon dont il voyait sa relation avec Tom mais il n'était pas certain d'être capable de l'assumer ouvertement en public ni même que Tom désire poser des mots précis sur cela.

« Un couple, » supposa Tom en soupirant.

Un coup de poignard sembla pénétrer dans le ventre de Harry en avisant la mine chiffonnée du plus âgé. Piqué à vif, il fut tenté de le rabrouer en lui demandant en quoi c'était si horrible de considérer leur relation ainsi. Cependant, au bout de quelques semaines de relation, Harry connaissait à présent suffisamment Tom pour savoir que l'attaque n'était pas forcément le meilleur angle pour obtenir quelque chose de lui.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cela, » ajouta le trentenaire en avisant son mutisme. « Être en couple. Penser pour deux. Pour l'autre. C'est pas mon truc tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien non plus, » rappela le jeune Potter en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de relation de couple ordinaire. »

« On est deux hommes. Je pense qu'on sort déjà de la normalité, » répliqua Harry.

« C'est un peu… »

« Si tu ne te sens pas capable de construire quelque chose avec moi, ne cherche pas mille arguments et dis-moi le franchement, » le coupa t-il.

Son audace lui attira un regard surpris de Tom. L'homme se frotta pensivement le bas du menton et malgré son air impassible, Harry pouvait voir le doute flotter dans son regard. Il eut un soudain moment d'appréhension. Peut-être que Tom allait le remercier gentiment – ou non – en lui indiquant son dégoût entier pour une quelconque relation de couple. Avait-il pris un trop gros risque en amenant le sujet sur le tapis ?

« À première vue, ça a plutôt tendance à me débecter mais reprenons depuis le début. Comment vois-tu une relation de couple ? » demanda Tom après un énième soupir. « Tout le bazar habituel de sortir main dans la main, de s'embrasser dans la rue, de devoir t'emmener dans les restaurants les plus romantiques de Londres ? »

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas te tenir la main dans la rue, » s'écria Harry en rosissant. « Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous voir et nous juger. »

« Tu devrais te moquer du regard des autres. Ils ne méritent pas que tu t'arrêtes à cela, » cingla Tom.

Harry balaya les mots de l'homme d'un mouvement de la main léger. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer un tel débat. Peu importe les arguments de Tom, il n'était absolument pas désireux d'afficher son homosexualité aussi ouvertement. Il était déjà incapable de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre que sa meilleure amie.

« Mais ça peut être sympa d'aller de temps en temps au cinéma ou manger dehors sans forcément s'afficher comme un couple, » ajouta Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Pour quitter un peu cet appartement. Même s'il est génial. »

« Je pense que… je peux envisager cela, » marmonna Tom en feignant l'ennui. « Tu sais que je peux louer un panel de films incroyable depuis ici ? »

« Mais sortir peut te faire le plus grand bien ! »

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres en constatant la moue dubitative de l'homme. Ce dernier roula des yeux en affichant un faux agacement puis il se leva du tabouret, brisant le contact entre leurs mains. Harry cessa de rire quand, une lueur prédatrice brillant dans ses yeux, Tom contourna le comptoir de cuisine pour s'approcher de lui.

D'une poigne ferme mais délicate, Tom le fit tourner sur la tabouret et il le força à écarter les jambes pour se retrouver entre elles. Harry rosit doucement, les genoux de l'homme s'approchant dangereusement de son entrejambe. Il jeta un regard nerveux à ses cuisses dévoilées étant donné qu'il était toujours seulement vêtu d'un polo et d'un boxer. Il déglutit quand la main de Tom glissa sur sa nuque, l'invitant à relever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent.

Quand le contact visuel fut établi, Harry prit conscience qu'il était absolument incapable de rester fâché contre Tom ou d'envisager de ne plus jamais le voir. Il était bien trop accroc à lui. Comment avait-il pu même rester tant de temps sans lui parler ni le voir ? Tout son corps le réclamait et il sentit avec gêne son sexe se réveiller face à leur proximité. Il bougea nerveusement les jambes mais le corps de Tom entre elles l'empêcha de cacher quoique ce soit de son érection naissante.

« Suis-je si chiant que cela quand je me trouve ainsi entre tes jambes, prêt à t'embrasser ? » susurra Tom en se penchant vers lui.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que… Oh. Oh mon dieu, » s'exclama soudain Harry. « J'ai vraiment demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de me confirmer combien tu étais ennuyant ? »

« Je peux t'assurer que tu as _vraiment_ fait cela, » approuva Tom en roulant des yeux mais il paraissait plutôt amusé en réalité. « Ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas répondre à cette question. »

« Oh non ! Je suis désolé ! » marmonna Harry en se tassant sur son siège. « Je ne pense pas vraiment que tu sois chiant. J'étais vraiment bourré et... »

Tom coupa court à ses explications vaseuses en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer dans sa poitrine et il entrouvrit aussitôt les lèvres, prêt à accueillir la langue de l'homme. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre puis il glissa ses bras autour de son corps, se rapprochant de lui. Comment avait-il seulement pu envisager de faire une croix définitive sur cela ? Les sensations qui le traversaient étaient si intenses qu'un vertige le saisit, le faisant haleter.

Harry sentit la matière rêche du jean de Tom frotter contre sa peau. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ça lui renvoyait combien il était dénudé par rapport à l'autre homme. Un genou s'appuya davantage sur son entrejambe, le faisant gémir doucement. Son sexe était à présent complètement dur et il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Tom.

Ce dernier fit glisser ses bras jusqu'en bas de sa taille puis, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, il le souleva du tabouret, le tenant à bout de bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry lâcha un rire nerveux et enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de Tom pour l'aider à le maintenir de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ahana t-il difficilement.

« Je rattrape le temps perdu stupidement, » répliqua Tom en se détournant de l'espace cuisine pour se diriger vers le salon.

Harry se retrouva sur le canapé et leur dernière soirée sur ce maudit meuble lui revint en mémoire. Il rougit en se rappelant la façon absolument délicieuse que Tom avait eu de le masturber. Peu importe combien il avait essayé fort, il avait été incapable d'empêcher les images de venir hanter régulièrement son esprit pendant leur ''séparation''.

Tom ne le laissa pas se questionner davantage car il s'empressa de lui faire passer son pull par dessus sa tête. En moins de dix secondes, Harry se retrouva complètement nu sur le canapé. Il déglutit, complètement excité par ce qui allait se passer. Ses mains se mirent à tâtonner fébrilement le corps de Tom dans l'espoir de lui faire ôter ce pull. Il ne désirait pas encore être le seul à être entièrement dénudé !

« Que veux-tu ? » gronda la voix basse de Tom.

« Que tu enlèves tes vêtements, » chuchota Harry.

La gêne se répandit atrocement en lui mais le plus âgé lui lança un sourire carnassier, le rendant satisfait d'avoir osé formuler sa demande à haute voix. Tom ne se fit pas prier et il se débarrassa de ses habits rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer. Harry toussa avec embarras en laissant ses yeux se balader timidement sur le corps de l'homme.

Tom était bien plus grand que lui et l a masse de son corps était aussi plus importante. Si quelques abdominaux se dessinaient timidement sur son corps, ceux de Tom étaient parfaitement tracés par de sûrement très nombreuses séances de musculation. Quelques poils étaient disséminés sur ses pectoraux et Harry repéra quelques cicatrices venant ternir la perfection de son peau pâle. Mais les marques, blanchies par les années, lui procuraient un côté sauvage et mystérieux absolument irrésistibles.

À en noter la bosse déformant le sous-vêtement de Tom, il se trouvait dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Il prit une brusque inspiration, se sentant quelque peu gêné par sa propre apparence physique. Il avait le sentiment de n'être qu'un simple gringalet comparé à Tom. Pourquoi celui-ci faisait t-il tellement plus adulte et masculin que lui ?

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien, » mentit Harry en relevant la tête pour regarder le visage de l'homme.

Tom plissa le nez avec scepticisme mais n'insista pas. Il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de lui, ses lèvres roses se posant dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers légers. Harry inspira quand la bouche de Tom laissa une traînée humide sur son torse puis son estomac. Le visage de Tom n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son pénis en érection. Il glapit quelque chose, s'attirant un regard amusé de l'homme puis celui-ci le prit entièrement en bouche.

Un cri traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'une vague de plaisir se répandait en lui avec violence. Il se tendit en avant, ses mains se crispant autour du plaid recouvrant le canapé. Tom commença à lécher toute sa longueur, la suçant avec force et Harry poussa un gémissement sonore. Une multitude de pensées confuses traversa son esprit mais il fut incapable de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elle tant le plaisir faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. S'il avait déjà pris son pied en se faisant masturber par Tom, c'était un véritable déluge de plaisir qui s'abattait en lui avec cette fellation.

« Oh Tom. Tom. Tom, » gémit-il, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Ça te plaît. »

Et Harry adorait la façon dont Tom supposait les choses, les prenant comme actées, sans jamais poser de questions. Comme si la simple éventualité de se tromper était inenvisageable. Harry gémit sourdement en guise de réponse et la bouche de Tom s'enroula de nouveau autour de son sexe. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration mais la plaisir était trop grand, trop intense.

« Je vais éjaculer, » glapit-il d'une voix aiguë.

Tom le lécha une dernière fois avant de se reculer. Ses doigts remplacèrent ses lèvres et il le branla rapidement, le faisant atteindre la jouissance en seulement une poignée de secondes.

« Comment as-tu osé penser pouvoir disparaître ainsi de ma vie ? » susurra Tom à son oreille.

Harry se répandit dans la main de Tom, sa tête se rejetant en arrière. Il s'avachit littéralement sur le canapé, à bout de souffle tandis que l'homme s'asseyait à ses côtés sans un mot. Merde ! Il n'avait jamais joui aussi rapidement. Tom allait vraiment le considérer comme un éjaculateur précoce !

« Oh mon dieu, » lâcha t-il, essoufflé.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant, » fanfaronna Tom en souriant.

Encore épuisé par son orgasme, Harry tendit le bras pour flanquer une claque à l'homme en grognant. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux. Le plus jeune prit pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de laisser la gêne venir gâcher ce moment si parfait. Après tout, si Tom faisait un effort pour agir plus ou moins comme un couple classique, Harry était prêt à mettre de côté son embarras de prendre un plaisir si évident avec lui. Ça devait être normal, non ? Il n'avait aucun point de comparaison et l'idée même d'en parler avec quelqu'un le rendait malade d'avoir à se justifier sur l'identité de la personne le faisant tant perdre la tête.

Soudain vide de ne plus avoir de contact avec Tom, Harry se laissa glisser sur le fauteuil jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui. L'homme respirait paisiblement, les yeux fermés et il enroula aveuglément un bras autour de lui. Harry profita de cet instant pour le détailler attentivement. Tom paraissait étrangement serein et innocent ainsi. Cette impression s'envolerait au moment même où ses paupières se soulèveraient de nouveau.

Avec timidité, Harry baissa le regard sur le sexe de Tom et s'aperçut que l'érection de celui-ci s'était atténuée. Il se sentait plutôt embarrassé d'avoir déjà profité des attentions de l'homme à deux reprises sans lui avoir rendu la pareille. Non pas que Tom lui ait demandé quoique ce soit mais Harry savait que la prochaine étape se situait là. Contrairement à sa crainte initiale, il ne trouvait plus cela vraiment inquiétant. Ça avait même quelque chose d'assez excitant d'envisager cette possibilité.

Sa main droite vint frôler distraitement le bras de Tom puis elle se glissa sur ses abdominaux tendus. Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher tandis qu'il s'attardait longuement sur son bas-ventre, hésitant encore à descendre plus bas. Tom n'avait toujours ni bougé, ni prononcé le moindre mot. Pourtant, Harry l'avait senti se tendre légèrement et il pouvait déjà voir son sexe grossir de nouveau en réponse à ses caresses.

« Que fais-tu ? » murmura Tom au moment où sa main se posa sur son sexe à travers le sous-vêtement.

Harry retira vivement sa main, les joues écarlates et il s'écarta de quelques centimètres de Tom. Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux et l'observait attentivement. Harry fut assez étonné de voir ses joues pâles prendre quelques couleurs. Il déglutit en secouant la tête d'un air innocent.

« C'était très agréable, » regretta le trentenaire d'un ton neutre.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota Harry. « Tu veux… Tu veux que je continue ? »

« Seulement si tu le désires. »

Touché par la bienveillance de Tom à son égard, il lui adressa un sourire franc puis sa main droite vint de nouveau se poser sur le pénis de celui-ci. N'osant pas réellement le regarder, il vint de nouveau poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant avec délice ses battements de cœur.

Il caressa ainsi Tom pendant plusieurs minutes et son sexe était à présent en érection complète. Harry osa passer la main sous son sous-vêtement, frémissant quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau du pénis de l'homme. C'était la foutue première fois qu'il touchait le sexe d'un autre homme. Loin de l'en dégoûter, c'était incroyablement excitant. Il songea distraitement qu'il était définitivement gay et ce constat ne l'effraya même pas tant il observait avec plaisir Tom se laisser aller sous ses caresses.

« Laisse-moi descendre mon boxer. C'est légèrement douloureux ainsi, » souffla Tom en se surélevant légèrement.

« Ok, » marmonna Harry.

L'homme baissa son boxer en un clin d'oeil le long de ses jambes et Harry eut tout le loisir d'observer le pénis de celui-ci. Il ne put empêcher la petite pique de jalousie le traverser en constatant que ce dernier était sans grande surprise plus épais et long que le sien. Il espérait secrètement que Tom ne voyait pas son sexe comme ridicule mais après tout, il ne lui avait rien dit d'humiliant à ce sujet jusque là. Merde ! Allait-il arrêter de se poser mille questions ?

« Dis-moi si… Si je fais quelque chose de mal, » balbutia t-il.

« C'est parfait, » assura Tom, les dents serrées. « Continue comme ça. »

Harry sourit et accéléra les mouvements de va et vient de sa main sur le sexe tendu de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir le liquide pré-séminal déjà recouvrir ses doigts et l'odeur corporelle de l'intimité de Tom l'envahir. Il s'en sentit étrangement bouleversé et son sexe, endormi jusque là, s'éveilla de nouveau à son grand embarras. Ainsi contorsionné, il espéra que Tom ne le perçoive pas afin qu'il ne le croit pas complètement dépravé.

En essayant de se remémorer de la précédente masturbation de Tom et de toutes les fois où Harry l'avait fait sur lui-même, il appliqua les mêmes gestes d'un mouvement déterminé. Sa main flancha plusieurs fois, chaque fois qu'une angoisse venait heurter sa conscience mais il parvint aisément à rester concentré sur sa tâche sans se laisser envahir par ses doutes de mal faire.

Les gémissements de Tom étaient faibles, bien plus maîtrisés que les siens mais Harry pouvait sentir sa respiration s'être largement accélérée. Il n'était guère étonné de voir l'homme vouloir conserver sa maîtrise de la situation malgré son plaisir évident. Chaque gémissement était pour lui une petite victoire. Il se surprit à sursauter quand Tom grogna entre ses dents avant de jouir avec force, laissant des traînées blanches retomber sur lui.

« C'était délicieux, » souffla Tom au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Toujours blotti contre lui, Harry leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Il frémit de plaisir quand Tom vint embrasser le haut de son crâne avec tendresse, son nez se perdant quelques secondes dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es si innocent, » répondit Tom en souriant légèrement.

« Ça a l'air de te plaire, » constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet.

« Ça me laisse le loisir de t'apprendre tout ce qu'i découvrir sur le sexe. Moi et seulement moi aura cet honneur, » chuchota Tom d'une voix suave.

Harry déglutit, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. La possessivité de Tom suintait dans le moindre de ses mots mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'en réjouir. C'était tout simplement merveilleux.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine, Patmol25_


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour,

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes merveilleux :) Je vous livre le chapitre 13 dans lequel Tom n'est pas présent physiquement mais il le sera bien dans les esprits. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 13_

« Neville ! »

Sincèrement heureux de revoir son ami après tant de temps, Harry ouvrit grand les bras dans sa direction et Neville vint aussitôt répondre à son étreinte. Les deux garçons se donnèrent une accolade sincère puis Harry se recula d'un pas pour détailler soigneusement Neville. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs avait encore poussé. Harry enrageait de voir la croissance de ses amis pourtant du même âge continuer alors que la sienne semblait s'être arrêtée à sa seizième année ! Neville avait un regard marron perçant dans lequel brillait une nouvelle maturité sûrement acquise par son entrée à la fac et à l'emménagement loin de sa famille.

À la fin de l'école secondaire, Neville avait été accepté à la prestigieuse université de Oxford pour y suivre un cursus de botanique. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Neville était passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux plantes et il avait, en toute évidence, dirigé ses études dans ce domaine là. Il espérait pouvoir, à terme, entrer dans un laboratoire pour y étudier des plantes rares, déceler les propriétés de celles-ci et continuer à développer les connaissances en matière de botanique.

Harry et Neville se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire car ils habitaient tous les deux dans le même quartier de Londres. Ils s'étaient rapidement bien entendus malgré la timidité maladive de Neville et sa maladresse légendaire. Souvent raillé et moqué par les autres, Neville avait beaucoup souffert de cela mais Harry l'avait toujours apprécié, l'acceptant sans le juger dans ce qui amusait tant les autres enfants.

À présent, Neville était un grand gaillard bien dans sa peau et dans ses baskets. Il rentrait parfois sur Londres car Oxford n'était qu'à une heure de la capitale en train depuis la gare de Paddington. Toutefois, la masse de travail imposée en première année le freinait toujours dans ses retours et, très sincèrement, Neville avait besoin de prendre de la distance avec sa grand-mère paternelle. Augusta Londubat avait élevé son petit-fils après l'accident de voiture tragique des parents de Neville les ayant réduit tous les deux à un état végétatif. Ils vivaient à présent dans une maison d'accueil spécialisé, complètement inconscients du monde les entourant et même de leur fils unique.

« Harry ! Je suis si content de te voir, » s'enthousiasma le garçon en souriant largement. « Merci pour l'invitation. J'ai apporté une bouteille de vin. »

« Enfin, c'est normal Neville ! C'est une tradition et ton absence serait très regrettable, » intervint Lily Potter en apparaissant dans l'entrée de la maison. « Je t'ai déjà dis de ne rien apporter mais tu t'obstines à vouloir nous offrir une bouteille à chaque fois. Enfin bon, merci mon grand. »

« Bonjour Lily. Je meurs de faim. J'ai fais exprès de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner pour me resservir plusieurs fois, » indiqua Neville.

« J'espère bien. Je serais vexée si tu ne le faisais pas, » rit Lily en secouant la tête. « Comment va ta grand-mère ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs semaines. »

« Entre, tu vas geler à rester sur le pas de la porte, » déclara Harry.

Harry, Neville et Lily échangèrent quelques mots rapides le temps de rejoindre le salon. James et Lily avaient toujours veillé à s'enquérir du bien-être de Neville après l'accident de ses parents et son placement chez sa grand-mère. Ils avaient tous les deux été scolarisés et amis avec Alice et Franck, gardant le contact avec eux même après la naissance de Neville et Harry, nés à un jour d'intervalle.

En pénétrant dans la pièce à vivre, Harry nota que tous les convives étaient arrivés. À deux reprises dans l'année, à la fin du printemps et à l'aube de l'hiver, les Potter organisaient un grand repas avec des amis proches. Ce déjeuner s'était fait d'abord ponctuellement avant de devenir une réelle tradition où, avec les années, Harry avait convié Hermione et Neville. Les parents Weasley étaient également présents bien que seul leur fils Ron, du fait de sa proximité avec Harry, les accompagnait. Même si la maison était plutôt spacieuse, il était difficile de recevoir la tribu des sept enfants en plus des autres convives.

« Oh là, là, qu'est-ce qu'il grandit ! » s'écria Neville en faisant le tour des invités pour les saluer. « Salut Ted ! »

Le petit garçon éclata de rire quand Neville le souleva du sol. Étant le seul enfant en bas âge, Ted était le centre de toutes les attentions à son grand plaisir. Harry sourit tendrement en voyant son filleul rire aux éclats alors que son ami le faisait voler dans les airs en imitant le bruit d'un avion. Remus, quelques pas en arrière, roula des yeux quand Neville mit fin à la séance de vol en embrassant bruyamment Ted.

« Ce gamin va finir pourri-gâté, » s'horrifia Tonks en observant la scène, un air dépité sur le visage.

« C'est déjà le cas, » ricana Sirius en déboulant de la cuisine, une bière à la main. « Et en même temps, qui peut nous le reprocher ? »

« Moi ! » intervint Remus en serrant la main de Neville.

« C'est un enfant adorable que vous avez là, » gazouilla Molly en se retenant à grande peine de prendre pour la dixième fois depuis son arrivée Ted dans ses bras. « Parfois, ça me fait regretter toutes ses années à passer dans les couches et les biberons. »

« Hors de question ! Je pense qu'on a atteint notre quota, » rit Arthur Weasley.

Tout le monde rit à l'intervention d'Arthur Weasley. Les parents de son meilleur ami étaient de vieilles connaissances de ses propres parents. Ils s'étaient longtemps perdus de vue jusqu'à ce que Harry et Ron se rencontrent à leur entrée en école secondaire. En devenant inséparables, les garçons avaient permis aux deux familles de se rapprocher pour gommer les années passées sans se donner de nouvelles. Depuis, ils veillaient à se retrouver quelque fois dans l'année pour ne pas perdre ce lien d'amitié.

Hermione apparut dans le salon, accompagnée de Lily. Les deux femmes tenaient chacune un plateau rempli d'amuse-bouches tout en discutant avec animation. Elles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues, partageant le même amour obsessionnel pour les études et tout ce qui avait trait à la connaissance. Mais leur relation s'était encore amplifiée depuis l'entrée en fac de droit de Hermione. Elle espérait obtenir son diplôme d'avocate tout comme Lily et elle se tournait régulièrement vers elle pour obtenir des conseils ou tout simplement être rassurée.

La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous. Tous les convives discutaient ensembles avec animation. Harry se servit un grand verre de soda tandis que Ron, à côté de lui, sirotait une cannette de bière. Harry était toujours très embarrassé à l'idée de boire de l'alcool devant ses parents même si ceux-ci savaient parfaitement qu'il buvait de temps en temps à des soirées. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas informés de sa cuite le week-end dernier mais ils n'étaient pas non plus naïfs. Ron n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes remords que lui !

« La fac a l'air de réussir à Neville, » déclara Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. « Je vais aller lui poser deux-trois questions sur Oxford. Il paraît qu'il y a là-bas de très bonnes adresses pour faire la fête vu la taille du campus. »

Harry rit en secouant la tête tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Neville qui n'avait pas vu grand monde ces dernières semaines prenait des nouvelles auprès de tous les convives, tentant de répondre au flot de questions lui étant destiné. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas de le voir si occupé avec les autres. Ils trouveraient un temps tous les deux pour discuter tranquillement. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il rongeait son frein et acceptait de recevoir si peu d'attention de son ami.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec Blaise ? » demanda t-il à Hermione.

Harry rit en voyant les joues de sa meilleure amie s'empourprer vivement à sa question. Elle jeta un rapide regard inquiet autour d'elle, soucieuse que quelqu'un l'ait entendu. Constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle soupira de soulagement en mordant dans un feuilleté apéritif.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, » rappela t-elle.

« Il en meurt d'envie. Tu as l'air de l'apprécier. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? »

« Es-tu vraiment en train d'essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un ? » lança Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

« Il a l'air raide dingue de toi alors ça me paraît très encourageant. Vous vous entendez bien. Vous passez du temps tous les deux. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et garda son regard rivé sur son verre de jus de pomme. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue d'une jolie robe à fleurs et de bottes noires élégantes. Ses cheveux marrons étaient ramenés en arrière par deux barrettes fines et elle s'était à peine maquillée, juste un trait de gloss pour faire briller ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment jolie et Harry regrettait que ce soit si difficile pour elle de s'en rendre compte.

Son regard marron se leva alors pour se poser sur Ron. Le garçon avait traversé la pièce pour retrouver Neville et Lavande Brown, sa petite amie depuis plusieurs semaines était accrochée à son bras. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde en s'entendant dire qu'il pouvait inviter quelqu'un lors du repas des Potter. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, Harry avait été contrarié de le voir débarquer avec la jeune fille. Lavande était très gentille mais leur relation débutait tout juste. Et en toute sincérité, Harry doutait de la solidité de celle-ci au regard de l'intérêt plus que évident de Ron envers Hermione.

« Tu ne peux pas attendre sur lui, » soupira Harry avec douceur. « Ça lui fera peut-être les pieds de te voir avec un autre homme. »

« Je ne veux pas me servir de Blaise de cette façon, » murmura Hermione en se détournant des trois jeunes adultes. « Et puis, il semble heureux avec elle. Après tout, lui est un sportif, elle est étudiante en art. Ce sont deux artistes. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester et lui signifier combien cet argument était stupide mais quelque chose dans le regard de Hermione l'en dissuada. La situation n'était pas prête de se débloquer mais s'il intervenait, il serait celui qui recevrait toutes les foudres ! Autant ne pas s'en mêler et assister sagement à la perte de temps la plus monumentale qu'il n'ait vu jusque là. Il soupira en finissant son verre de soda et fourra une énorme poignée de chips dans sa bouche.

« Et toi, tu ne voulais pas inviter Tom ? » chuchota t-elle en souriant largement.

« Oh bien sûr que si. J'imagine le tête de tout ce beau monde s'il s'était pointé à la porte avec un bouquet de fleurs pour ma mère et une bouteille de vin pour mon père, » railla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Enfin, si je lui avais proposé, sa tête à lui aurait déjà valu pas mal de points ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice en riant tous les deux discrètement. En une semaine, Tom avait fait de réels efforts pour permettre à leur relation de retrouver sa sérénité d'avant. Harry avait de nouveau dormi chez lui le samedi soir mais aussi le mardi. Ils avaient passé finalement peu de temps ensemble, tous les deux débordés par un emploi du temps surchargé mais chaque moment à deux avait été merveilleux.

D'ailleurs, Tom l'avait grandement surpris la veille au soir en le conduisant au cinéma. Crabbe et Goyle, chacun posté à un endroit stratégique de la salle, avaient aussi été invité mais Harry avait rapidement oublié leur présence devenue une habitude dans son quotidien avec Tom. Cette séance de cinéma avait été une expérience hilarante puisque l'homme avait passé tout le temps du film, une comédie typiquement américaine, à grommeler entre ses dents et à pointer toutes les faiblesses du long-métrage. Autant dire qu'elles étaient nombreuses et que Harry avait difficilement contenu son rire face à ses remarques acérées. Mise à part l'humour pincé de Tom, ils avaient passé un bon moment. Simple et pourtant agréable. Harry avait quasiment vidé à lui seul l'énorme paquet de pop-corn acheté par l'homme et il ne s'était pas offusqué de le voir grogner face à la file d'attente pour arriver jusqu'à la serveuse.

« J'aurai aimé assister à cela, » confia Hermione. « Ça aurait donné vachement de piquant à ce déjeuner d'hiver. »

« Ça aurait donné _trop_ de piquant, » rectifia Harry.

En annonçant à Tom son indisponibilité pour ce jour, l'homme l'avait longuement regardé, une pointe de contrariété dans les yeux. Harry n'avait pas réalisé l'affront de lui proposer de venir puisque cette idée était tout simplement stupide. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Et pourtant, cela avait poussé Harry à réfléchir longuement à son avenir avec Tom. Étaient-ils tous les deux condamnés à vivre cachés ? Serait-il un jour possible de faire un dîner en famille ? Son entourage rencontrerait-il Tom, celui qui le rendait heureux ? En fonction du moment, Harry était capable de lâcher un _oui_ tonitruant, plein d'optimisme et d'enthousiasme. Mais la plupart du temps, la peur que son homosexualité soit découverte par qui que ce soit le tétanisait de l'intérieur.

C'était malgré tout frustrant car il avait le sentiment que Tom et lui allaient passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. Pour le moment, il refusait de trop s'attarder sur cette question. Après tout, leur relation reprenait tout juste après une crise plutôt importante alors même qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis le milieu du mois d'octobre, soit deux mois. C'était rien et pourtant, Harry savait au fond de lui que Tom et lui étaient voués à vivre une histoire intense. Peu importe combien cela faisait cliché de le dire, Harry en était intimement persuadé. Il se concentrait sur l'instant présent tout en ayant conscience que ses inquiétudes éclateraient au grand jour à un moment ou un autre.

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi dramatique que cela, » tenta Hermione avec douceur. « Tes parents sont incroyables et ne veulent que ton bonheur. C'est l'évidence même. »

« Jusqu'au jour où ils apprennent que mon bonheur s'appelle Tom, » ironisa Harry dans un chuchotement. « Ne parlons pas de lui aujourd'hui. Il travaille de toute façon. Il a toujours mille choses à faire. »

Hermione accepta de clore le sujet par un sourire même si, en guise de soutien, elle lui serra l'épaule avant de se détourner pour aller interroger Remus au sujet d'un livre. Resté seul, Harry soupira et attrapa son téléphone portable. La déception le gagna en constatant l'absence de nouveaux messages.

Même si Tom avait grogné en apprenant qu'ils ne se verraient pas ce jour, il lui avait tout de même souhaité de passer une bonne journée avec ses proches. Il lui avait indiqué avoir beaucoup de travail à poursuivre, notamment des entretiens urgents. Tom était assez peu loquace sur son travail au quotidien et Harry peinait parfois à comprendre réellement la façon dont ses journées étaient organisées. Dans tous les cas, en sachant cela, Harry n'osait pas vraiment le déranger pour lui envoyer des textos insignifiants. Que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre qu'un _coucou_ ou un _tu me manques ?_ Et encore… Tom et lui n'étaient pas friands de ce genre de déclaration. Lui car il était trop timide et Tom car sa capacité de romantisme était probablement de zéro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était installé autour de la grande table. Dans la matinée, James et Harry avaient mis les rallonges du meuble pour permettre de recevoir tous les invités. Harry était assis entre Ron et Hermione, face à Neville, Tonks et Ted. Les discussions allaient bon train pendant que James et Lily apportaient les plats fumants de poulets, purées et légumes sur la table.

« Dis donc, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton téléphone ! » fit remarquer Neville avec humour.

Pris sur le fait, Harry rosit légèrement à la grande surprise de tous et il s'empressa de laisser tomber son portable sur ses genoux. Il pensait être discret en le consultant une dernière fois avant le repas ! Il secoua la tête d'un air détaché, un sourire aux lèvres mais toute l'attention s'était rivée sur lui suite à l'exclamation de son ami.

« Oh c'est sûrement la mystérieuse personne avec laquelle Harry passe ses samedis soirs au lieu de venir à des soirées étudiantes, » taquina Ron.

« La mystérieuse personne ? » répéta Lily avec curiosité. « Je me disais bien que tu découchais régulièrement ces derniers temps. »

« Arrête maman, » s'écria Harry d'une voix aiguë. « Tu te fais des films. Je n'ai pas de copine. Ron est toujours le premier pour raconter des conneries. »

« Oh, oh, voilà que l'on découvre de nouvelles choses, » s'amusa Sirius en riant, imité par Mr Weasley.

Harry sentit l'inquiétude s'insinuer en lui. C'était particulièrement dangereux pour lui que la conversation ne glisse sur ce terrain. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur et ses parents pourraient le détecter avec facilité. Pourquoi ce sujet revenait-il régulièrement sur la table ? Neville remarqua son embarras et il lui lança un regard d'excuse mais Harry ne le loupa pas, trop appliqué à porter une attention exagérée sur le plat de purée passant devant ses yeux.

« C'était son grand frère qui est venu te chercher samedi dernier ? » supposa Lavande en souriant. « Il n'avait pas l'air très commode. »

L'irritation du jeune Potter le fit aussitôt se demander de quel droit cette grognasse se permettait d'intervenir ainsi dans un repas où elle ne connaissait quasiment personne. Il n'eut même pas honte de sa méchanceté et au regard de la lueur brillant dans les yeux de Hermione, il n'était pas le seule à penser ainsi.

« Samedi soir ? Tu as dis que tu avais dormi à la fraternité, » nota aussitôt James, son esprit d'enquêteur reprenant ses droits. « Où as-tu dormi ? »

« Chez un ami, » répondit succinctement Harry en ajoutant une cuisse de poulet dans son assiette. « Je peux avoir la mayonnaise Molly ? »

La femme lui sourit largement en lui tendant le pot de mayonnaise. Sans regarder personne, Harry se concentra à l'ouvrir proprement avant d'en prendre un peu avec sa fourchette puis de la déposer sur le bord de son assiette.

« Un autre étudiant ? » insista James.

« Sûrement pas un étudiant vu l'âge qu'il avait, » déclara Ron. « Il doit bien avoir la trentaine non ? Ça doit être le frère hyper protecteur de ta mystérieuse copine. »

« Merde Ron, la ferme ! » s'emporta Harry en le fusillant du regard. « Lâche-moi. J'ai pas de copine et c'est le frère de personne. Juste un ami que j'ai rencontré au boulot. »

De sa place, Harry pouvait voir l'esprit de son père fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il devait déjà être en train de dresser toutes les hypothèses pour expliquer la raison l'ayant poussé à leur mentir si éhontément. Pourquoi Ron ne pouvait-il pas fermer sa grande gueule une fois dans sa vie, merde ?

Quand le plat de légumes passa devant lui, Harry l'attrapa et il remarqua seulement à ce moment là que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. La situation lui échappait totalement et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire. Aurait-il dû mentir et prétendre l'existence d'une petite-amie pour avoir la paix ? Impensable. Tout le monde l'aurait harcelé pour en savoir davantage et il courrait à la catastrophe en faisant ainsi. Et si ses parents ou son entourage avaient un quelconque doute sur sa relation avec Tom ? Cette simple idée lui tordit les entrailles et il sursauta quand Hermione posa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer.

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? Ça doit être un ami important pour toi si tu vas dormir chez lui, » fit remarquer Sirius, l'air de rien.

Harry releva la tête et tressaillit en croisant le regard de son parrain. L'homme était à l'autre bout de la table, à la gauche de son père. L'homme l'observait attentivement et Harry était incapable de déchiffrer l'émotion dans son regard. Quelque chose en lui lui souffla que Sirius savait. Ou du moins, qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans son histoire. Sirius avait toujours été incroyablement perspicace. Si ses parents peinaient parfois à voir certaines choses le concernant, probablement car il était leur fils, son parrain y parvenait toujours avec une acuité déconcertante.

La gorge serrée, il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Les doigts de Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans sa cuisse pour l'inciter à répondre avant que son silence ne devienne trop suspicieux et gênant.

« Tom, » lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres. « C'est juste un pote. J'avais trop bu. Je l'ai appelé pour qu'il vienne me chercher et j'ai été récupéré ma voiture le lendemain. »

« Laissez-le tranquille, » intervint Remus avec sagesse. « C'est incroyable comme vous pouvez être lourd. »

« C'est en tout cas un comportement très censé d'appeler un ami lorsque l'on a trop bu pour reprendre le volant, » approuva Arthur. « Combien de jeunes se tuent en fin de soirée sur les routes ? C'est dramatique ! »

« Et si tu savais le nombre qui passe en comparution immédiate pour conduite en état d'ivresse, » ajouta Lily.

L'intervention de Mr Weasley eut le mérite de changer le sujet de conversation. Harry relâcha sa respiration et attrapa ses couverts d'un geste tremblant. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et être capable de participer à la moindre discussion. Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas paniquer dès que l'existence de l'homme était évoquée.

À présent, certains de ses amis avaient vu Tom débouler en plein milieu de la fête la semaine dernière. Si Harry s'en était réjoui car cela avait brisé la glace entre eux, il trouvait ce comportement à présent profondément stupide. C'était insensé et dangereux. Avait-il eu raison de donner son vrai prénom ainsi ? Par chance, son père n'avait pas insisté pour obtenir son nom de famille. S'il venait à le faire dans le futur, Harry pourrait lui tenir tête en prétextant son droit à une vie privée, notamment en étant majeur mais là, il avait été pris de court et le rabrouer franchement aurait été très irrespectueux avec la présence de tous les invités.

« Hé mec… Désolé… Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais cacher ça à tes parents, » murmura Ron avec embarras en se penchant vers lui. « J'ai cru que tout était ok. »

« La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler et dis à ta copine d'en faire de même, » rétorqua Harry à mi-voix sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Il releva la tête simplement pour croiser le regard suspicieux de son père. L'homme le dévisageait ouvertement, comme perdu dans ses pensées. En le connaissant, Harry était certain qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne les avait pas contacté eux, Lily ou lui, pour rentrer à la maison. Si… Si James venait à avoir le moindre doute, il était foutu. Harry baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise et tenta vainement de se concentrer sur la conversation animée autour de la table.

Quelques heures plus tard, le déjeuner avait touché à sa fin. Ils étaient tous repus, notamment après la farandole de desserts préparé par Molly et Lily. Les deux femmes adoraient mettre la main à la pâte et chaque repas était ponctué par de délicieux desserts. Ils avaient tous aidé à débarrasser la grande table et à présent, ils se détendaient tous. Certains étaient encore attablés devant un café ou un thé, d'autres en cuisine ou bien sur le grand canapé devant la télévision.

Harry s'était éclipsé pour prendre l'air, l'esprit encore chamboulé par le début du repas. Vêtu de son épais manteau d'hiver, il regardait d'un air distrait le jardin recouvert de neige. Noël approchait à grands pas. D'ailleurs, ses parents et lui s'étaient attelés à décorer toute la maison durant la semaine en prévision de ce déjeuner. Chaque convive s'était enthousiasmé de la décoration de la demeure, parée de guirlandes et de boules de Noël. L'énorme sapin – la lubie de Lily chaque année – dans un coin de la pièce avait attiré tous les regards et les compliments. Harry peinait à croire que le réveillon était dans moins de quinze jours. Tout était passé tellement vite depuis sa rentrée à l'université.

« Salut. »

Harry sursauta quand une voix résonna dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et adressa un sourire franc à Neville. Ce dernier avait enfilé une épaisse doudoune. Il tenait dans ses mains deux tasses de chocolat chaud et en tendit une à Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa dans un sourire et huma l'odeur délicieuse s'échappant du mug.

« Salut, » répondit-il finalement.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, se perdant dans la contemplation du jardin. La porte d'entrée close ne filtrait pas tous les bruits de conversation à l'intérieur des murs et ces chuchotements incompréhensibles avaient quelque chose d'agréable à entendre. Harry poussa un léger soupir et il s'appuya contre le mur de la maison avant de fermer les yeux, laissant ses mains se réchauffer avec la chaleur de la tasse.

« Alors… Tom. »

« De quoi, Tom ? » demanda Harry, en rouvrant les yeux, sur la défensive.

« Rien. Je me demandais juste quelle était sa place auprès de toi. »

Bordel ! Était-ce si évident que cela ? Il sentit un mélange de peur et de colère naître en lui. L'envie d'aller flanquer son poing dans la face de Ron et d'en faire de même avec sa pimbêche de copine lui traversa l'esprit. Il se surprit à faire preuve de tant de violence, lui qui s'attelait plutôt à avoir un comportement pacifique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? C'est juste un ami. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé que tu le prennes mal, » s'excusa aussitôt Neville en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « J'avais l'impression qu'il était important pour toi. »

Harry voulut nier mais en croisant le regard plein d'inquiétude de son ami, il en fut soudain incapable. Sa gorge se serra étroitement tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient d'un coup, le prenant par surprise. Mal à l'aise, il détourna la tête en se raclant la gorge. Oh bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Comment espérait-il être crédible s'il se mettait à chialer devant Neville ?

« Harry ? » s'enquit son ami. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Que se passe t-il avec lui ? J'ai bien vu que tu étais très mal à l'aise. »

« Non, non pas du tout, » contra t-il faiblement. « C'est juste… C'est juste Tom. »

Et pourtant, dans ces mots, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir tout dit. Il se tendit quand la main droite de Neville vint se poser avec gentillesse sur une de ses épaules. Embarrassé, Harry garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui avec détermination, refusant de tourner la tête vers Neville. S'il le faisait, il serait sûrement incapable de retenir les larmes remplissant sa gorge au même instant. Sa soudaine sensibilité s'expliquait sûrement par ce début de repas catastrophique où ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

« D'accord. C'est juste Tom. Ça me va si ça te va aussi. »

Quand la voix de Neville s'éleva pour dire cela, Harry sut aussitôt que son ami avait compris. Absolument tout compris au sujet de Tom et lui. Il percevait la compréhension et l'acceptation dans la voix de Neville mais l'effroi clouait au sol Harry. Était-il si transparent pour que Neville comprenne tout en entendant parler de Tom seulement trois minutes après avoir déserté Londres pendant de nombreuses semaines ? Combien de temps ses parents allaient-ils mettre pour faire le même cheminement ?

« Viens, rentrons. Il fait trop froid et je dois te parler de Luna, » déclara subitement Neville d'un ton léger.

« Luna ? » répéta Harry. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Ma future femme. Enfin, je vais tout faire pour y parvenir. »

Le coeur soudain plus léger, Harry éclata de rire face à la détermination brillant dans les yeux de son ami. En passant la porte d'entrée, il décida de laisser simplement passer la journée. Il espérait juste pouvoir le retrouver le lendemain et s'éloigner de tout ceux qui le mettaient dans un tel état de nerf.

« Alors raconte-moi tout sur ta future épouse, » lança t-il joyeusement.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine, Patmol25_


	14. Chapitre 14

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Jour de rentrée pour moi ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent mais j'ai répondu au plus de 50 reviews reçus pour l'épilogue d'Un pas de côté. J'ai donc pris le temps de répondre à celles-ci en priorité. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur :) Merci encore à vous pour tous vos commentaires !

Voici le chapitre 14 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :D

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 14_

Cette fois-ci, Tom s'était surpassé. Véritablement surpassé. Harry ne parvenait pas à retenir le large sourire barrant son visage, notamment en avisant la mine contrariée de l'autre homme. Celui-ci l'avait traîné à contrecœur dans un restaurant du quartier de Westminster pour manger un repas. C'était une petite échoppe, pas plus de quinze couverts, mais la réputation du lieu n'était plus à refaire selon les dires de l'homme. D'ailleurs, en pénétrant dans la salle, Harry avait vu le serveur afficher une mine ahurie, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un _o_ assez amusant, quand il salua Tom. Il s'était ensuite éclipsé à l'arrière-boutique pour revenir avec le chef et propriétaire du restaurant.

Harry n'était guère étonné que Tom l'amène dans un restaurant où il connaissait le patron, sûrement depuis plusieurs années. Les changements et l'inconnu n'étaient pas trop le fort de Tom. Peu importe, Harry était déjà très excité de cumuler ce type de sortie depuis deux semaines avec son… petit-ami. S'il avait déjà utilisé ce terme en pensée auparavant, le fait que ce soit clair et officiel entre lui et Tom lui donnait une saveur toute particulière.

« C'est délicieux, » s'enthousiasma Harry en continuant à couper son entrecôte de bœuf. « Je ne vais pas souvent au restaurant, finalement. Avec Ron, on va souvent manger des bagels. Il y a des restaurants qui en proposent partout maintenant.»

« Ces espèces de sandwichs avec un trou au milieu composé de concombres et de saumon fumé ? » devina Tom avec une moue de dégoût. « C'est d'un tel banal. »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. As-tu seulement déjà goûté avant de critiquer ? »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry écouta Tom détailler un par un chacun de ses arguments pour lui expliquer combien la grande mode des bagels dans le monde de la restauration rapide était absurde. Il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter parler de sa voix basse et profonde comme si chaque sujet était particulièrement décisif pour l'avenir de l'humanité. Tom avait cette faculté de rendre tous les sujets importants et graves.

C'était étrange la manière dont ils étaient parvenus tous les deux à trouver un équilibre dans leur relation. C'était finalement facile de faire plein de choses à deux à l'extérieur en prétextant être deux amis se retrouvant pour passer un moment sympathique. C'était parfois frustrant car Harry avait de soudaines envies d'attraper la main de Tom, de se serrer quelques secondes contre lui ou tout simplement de l'embrasser mais pour le moment, il pouvait se contenter de cet étrange comportement d'amitié hors des murs de l'appartement de Tom.

C'était déjà merveilleux de pouvoir faire des choses ensembles même si Tom parvenait encore difficilement à se détendre entièrement. Ses yeux marrons fouillaient toujours autour de lui avec attention et il gardait toujours un contact visuel avec l'un de ses gardes du corps constamment posté à proximité d'eux. Harry s'efforçait d'oublier leur présence, leurs regards parfois portés sur eux et d'ignorer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de lui, lui le petit jeune qui passait de nombreuses nuits dans l'appartement de leur patron. Leur relation était sans équivoque pour eux et Harry arrivait petit à petit à ne plus s'en sentir embarrassé.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'un sandwich avec du pain troué est une arnaque complète du consommateur qui pense être à la mode mais qui en réalité paie plus cher qu'un casse-croûte dans une demie-baguette classique, » trancha Tom avec sérieux.

Les lèvres de Harry s'incurvèrent de nouveau vers le haut en observant l'homme et son air placide. Comment parvenait-il à rester aussi sérieux et à tellement s'emballer, faisant tourner son cerveau à toute vitesse, pour lui sortir un exposé complet sur les bagels ?

« Oh. Probablement. Je soumettrai ton idée à Ron à notre prochain déjeuner, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je suis sûr que ça va l'intéresser. »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec ce Ronald Weasley. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en remarquant le ton contrarié de Tom. L'homme buvait tranquillement son verre de vin rouge sans le lâcher du regard.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Bien sûr que je passe du temps avec lui, » répliqua le plus jeune. « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de lui ? T'as quand même un sérieux problème de jalousie, tu le sais ça ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, » marmonna Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je me questionne sur tes fréquentations à l'université. Je m'intéresse à toi. »

« Laisse-moi être sceptique. »

Tom était _constamment_ en train de l'interroger sur ses amis et son entourage. Il pouvait voir quelque chose s'animer dans ses yeux dès qu'un prénom inconnu franchissait ses lèvres. En réalité, l'homme ne tentait même pas de refréner sa curiosité et il le pressait de questions jusqu'à être rassuré sur le lien entre cet inconnu et lui.

Harry était partagé entre l'amusement, la flatterie et l'agacement de ce côté trop possessif de son petit-ami. Parfois, il trouvait cela vraiment attendrissant et il se sentait particulièrement important aux yeux de Tom en percevant ainsi son inquiétude de le voir évoluer avec d'autres personnes. D'autres fois, c'était franchement angoissant de le voir réagir aussi rapidement et avec tant de vigueur pour en connaître plus sur son entourage.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Noël ? » demanda Harry en constatant le mutisme de l'homme et désireux d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible. « Le réveillon est dans un peu plus d'une semaine. »

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » répéta t-il avec incrédulité. « Tu ne fais rien du tout ? »

« Non, rien. »

La voix de Tom était implacable et il ne lui accorda aucun regard, continuant à couper son bœuf Wellington avec attention. Harry jeta un regard circulaire dans la petite salle de restauration. Toutes les tables étaient occupées mais elles étaient toutes séparées soit par un paravent en bois, soit par une énorme plante verte permettant aux clients de garder un peu d'intimité. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour se rapprocher de Tom.

« Mais… Tu ne vas quand même pas rester seul pour le réveillon ? »

« Si, » répliqua froidement Tom et il roula des yeux en avisant son air choqué. « Je t'en prie, n'en fais pas toute une montagne. C'est absurde. C'est une fête horriblement commerciale et dégoulinant d'une hypocrisie que je ne souhaite en aucun cas me coltiner. »

Les mots de l'homme étaient forts et Harry haussa haut les sourcils. Il se recula légèrement en voyant le serveur passer devant leur table pour servir un couple à sa gauche. Il n'était pas lui-même le genre de personne à s'exciter trois semaines avant Noël, à suivre scrupuleusement chaque tradition propre à cette fête – même si en toute honnêteté, sa mère lui achetait encore un calendrier de l'avent mais uniquement car le chocolat était son péché-mignon –. Mais ça restait un moment familial particulièrement fort dans l'année.

« Et ta famille ? » questionna t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment, en voyant les yeux de Tom s'assombrir. « Je sais que tes parents sont décédés mais tu n'as pas d'autres membres de ta famille encore en vie ? Ceux qui t'ont élevé. »

« J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. »

La température de la pièce, malgré le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée au fond du restaurant, sembla chuter de quelques degrés tant la voix de Tom était glaciale et claquante. Harry déglutit, s'efforçant de masquer son choc.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis, » chuchota t-il avec douceur. « Tu ne me parles jamais de ton passé. »

« Car il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, » lança sèchement Tom. « Finis ta viande. »

Harry ne se laissa pas berner par l'ordre sec et autoritaire de l'homme qui tentait uniquement de reprendre le contrôle sur la conversation. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et passa sa main au-dessus de la table, la posant sur celle de Tom. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perçant, le visage impassible sans pour autant se retirer. Harry s'empressa de taire toutes les voix dans sa tête lui soufflant que les _autres_ allaient repérer leur rapprochement physique. Tom s'en fichait complètement à l'inverse de lui mais là, dans l'immédiat, il ressentait le besoin de passer outre sa crainte pour établir un contact avec Tom.

« Je te parle souvent de ma vie, de mon enfance, de ma famille. J'aimerai beaucoup en savoir davantage sur toi. Ça fait partie de toi. C'est avec cette histoire que tu es devenu qui tu es et c'est comme ça que … »

Harry se tut brusquement en prenant conscience des mots qui venaient de manquer de sortir de sa bouche. Ses lèvres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et il regarda Tom dans la crainte de le voir s'enfuir. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcé mais ils flottaient entre eux dans une évidence telle que Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine.

« C'est important qu'on apprenne à se connaître, » reprit-il en balbutiant.

« Je n'ai pas de famille. Mes parents sont morts. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

« Comment sont-ils décédés ? »

Son insistance fit crisper la main de Tom sous la sienne et une sourde angoisse résonna subitement en lui. Allait-il le faire fuir en voulant à tout prix le connaître davantage ? Mais Tom ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que tout ce mystère autour de lui avait quelque chose de dérangeant et d'inquiétant ? Ne lui faisait-il pas suffisamment confiance pour s'ouvrir à lui ? Au moins un petit peu.

« Ma mère est morte en couche sur le pas d'un orphelinat. Mon géniteur… a eu un accident plus tard, » répondit succinctement Tom. « Maintenant, terminons ce repas. »

Conscient de ne pas pouvoir obtenir plus que cela, Harry acquiesça en remerciant l'homme d'un sourire franc. C'était mieux que rien et cela représentait sûrement pour Tom un effort considérable. Il allait devoir le travailler au corps pour le mettre suffisamment en confiance. Harry enleva sa main de la sienne, la posant à côté de son assiette avant de se concentrer sur ses frites.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans la voiture du plus vieux. Le silence emplissait l'habitacle du véhicule, seulement brisé par la musique s'élevant de l'autoradio. Il avait été difficile pour chacun d'entre eux de se détendre de nouveau suite à leur échange plutôt sec concernant les parents de Tom. Harry n'avait plus osé aborder le sujet de Noël même s'il s'inquiétait beaucoup de savoir l'homme seul pendant cette fête là. Le moment n'était plus propice à ce genre de conversation et il reprendrait le sujet une autre fois.

Légèrement fatigué, Harry parvint à se détendre dans les fauteuils en cuir de la voiture. Comme à l'accoutumé, Tom était peu bavard mais cette fois-ci, Harry ressentait la crispation de celui-ci. Il culpabilisait de l'avoir poussé à se confier à lui sur un sujet aussi douloureux que sa famille. Malgré lui, pleins de questions déferlaient dans son esprit. Il avait utilisé le terme très froid et dénué d'affection de géniteur pour désigner son père. Et en même temps, cet homme n'avait visiblement pas cherché à le retirer de l'orphelinat dans lequel Tom avait été placé à sa naissance. De quel type d'accident avait-il été victime ? À quel moment de la vie de Tom ? Harry refréna son habituelle curiosité pour respecter le temps dont Tom avait besoin.

Soudain, Harry reconnut les premières notes d'une musique qu'il appréciait particulièrement, notamment car Hermione et lui avaient été pris d'un fou rire en la chantant ensemble dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il se redressa vivement sur son siège, s'attirant un regard curieux de Tom. Il augmenta le volume de l'autoradio au moment où la voix du chanteur s'éleva pour couvrir la mélodie. Harry se lança aussitôt en adressant un large sourire à Tom.

« Je ne suis pas musicien / Je ne suis pas chanteur / Dieu m'a donné des mains / Pour consoler mon cœur »

« Ne me dis pas que tu chantes ce genre de musique ? » s'offusqua Tom en le dévisageant ouvertement. « Les paroles sont d'un ridicule ! »

« C'est bien ce qui est marrant, » contra Harry avant de continuer à chanter à tue-tête.

« Je suis consterné. Véritablement consterné. »

« Ah ! C'est mon passage préféré. Regarde comme je le fais bien, » s'enthousiasma le plus jeune. « Je ne suis pas en sucre / Je ne suis pas en sel / Mais je sens bon l'amour / Jusque sous les aisselles. »

Arrivé au refrain, il suivit avec facilité le rythme du chanteur, calquant sa voix à la sienne, montant dans les aigu même si sa voix s'érailla désagréablement à ce moment là. À la fin du refrain, Harry éclata de rire et il vit avec plaisir les lèvres de Tom s'étirer largement alors même qu'il secouait la tête d'un air faussement irrité.

« Affligeant, » marmonna Tom entre ses dents.

Harry chanta l'intégralité de la chanson après avoir augmenté une nouvelle fois le volume de la radio. Tom ne dit rien mais son sourire trahissait son amusement. Harry était assez stupéfait d'être suffisamment à l'aise avec Tom pour se laisser ainsi aller. Et pourtant, il ne voyait aucun jugement ou agacement flotter dans ses yeux. Ils partageaient juste un moment rigolo qui resteraient entre eux, qui les feraient sourire chaque fois que cette chanson passera à la radio.

« C'est lamentable, » conclut Tom à la fin de la musique.

« Avoue que tu as adoré ma voix ! » rit Harry en baissant de nouveau le volume de la radio.

« Je préfère t'entendre crier dans d'autres circonstances. »

Le sous-entendu graveleux de Tom mit quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Harry et quand cela fut fait, sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et il secoua la tête avec dépit. De plus en plus habitué aux remarques de ce type sortant de la bouche de Tom, Harry fut assez satisfait de ne pas être devenu cramoisi même si son souffle s'était imperceptiblement accéléré.

« Tu es toujours obsédé par le sexe ! »

« Difficile de ne pas l'être quand tu te trémousses à côté de moi. »

Ce soir là, quand Tom et Harry rentrèrent dans l'appartement du premier, ils étaient tous les deux passablement excités et Harry se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le lit, nu, à gémir sous les caresses de l'homme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était réveillé de bonne heure. En voyant Tom dormir encore profondément, il s'était extirpé silencieusement du lit pour rejoindre l'étage inférieur du duplex. Il s'était arrêté un instant pour regarder la neige recouvrir les bords de la Tamise, une tasse de café à la main avant de s'atteler à la préparation d'un rapide petit-déjeuner pour le réveil de l'homme. Il était toujours assez étonné du côté lève-tard, bien loin de son habitude horrible de tout contrôler, de Tom mais ça lui donnait un petit quelque chose très attachant.

Ensuite, Harry avait étalé ses affaires de cours sur le comptoir de la cuisine tout en grignotant quelques toasts. Les partiels du premier semestre démarraient après les vacances de Noël mais tous les étudiants avaient déjà la tête plongée dans leurs bouquins et cours. Réviser ainsi, plusieurs semaines à l'avance, avait quelque chose de stressant. Il avait toujours été dans la moyenne, se réveillant quelques jours avant un examen pour obtenir une bonne note mais là, Harry sentait que l'université, c'était quand même une autre paire de manche. Il espérait réellement obtenir des bonnes notes. Il avait tellement entendu que la première année était décisive, faisant se vider de moitié les promotions d'étudiants suite à de nombreux échecs et abandons. Il n'était pas encore bien certain du métier qu'il souhaitait exercer par la suite, même si son stage chez Malefoy lui plaisait beaucoup – hormis la froideur légendaire du patron. Quelques fois, il s'imaginait travailler dans une entreprise semblable alors que d'autres, il se sentait étouffé et se disait que son avenir ne se situait pas entièrement dans ce secteur.

Le temps s'écoula tranquillement pendant qu'il continuait à surligner des passages de son cours de communication non-verbale pour ensuite écrire des morceaux à retenir sur des fiches cartonnées. Il avait déjà avalé deux tasses de café et était près à s'en resservir une troisième quand des coups contre la porte le fit sursauter.

Harry se figea quelques secondes puis reposa la cafetière sur le comptoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier du duplex mais aucun bruit n'indiquait le réveil de Tom. Il était à présent presque onze heures. Qui pouvait bien venir ici un dimanche matin ? Pouvait-il répondre ou devait-il aller réveiller Tom ? Harry savait que l'entrée de l'immeuble était non seulement gardée par des caméras de surveillance mais aussi par des gardes du corps donc le visiteur, quel qui soit, ne devait pas présenter de dangers.

De nouveaux coups se firent entendre et il prit une grande inspiration. Il allait ouvrir cette porte, se présenter rapidement avant d'aller chercher Tom. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il attendait encore avant de réagir, la personne derrière la porte allait probablement faire demi-tour. Déterminé, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour se recoiffer – ce qui fut inutile –, regarda avec dépit son jogging, puis fit tourner les deux verrous de la porte d'entrée. Il enclencha la poignée et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement en faisant face aux deux invités.

« Mr Potter. Quelle surprise. »

Devant lui se tenait Lucius Malefoy, vêtu toujours aussi impeccablement que d'habitude d'un somptueux costard noir. Il tenait son éternelle mallette en cuir. Il le regardait de son regard gris glacial et ses lèvres étaient étirées dans une moue narquoise. À ses côtés se trouvait Severus Snape, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez proéminent, qui avait été présent au moment de son altercation avec Tom. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion mais Harry se sentit transpercé de toute part par ses yeux d'un noir profond.

« Mr Malefoy, » bégaya t-il pitoyablement. « Bonjour, Monsieur Snape. »

« Nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez celui qui nous ouvrirait la porte, » siffla Lucius.

Les joues de Harry prirent une teinte coquelicot et il se décala pour laisser le passage libre aux deux hommes. Quand il referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux, il réalisa qu'il était tout bonnement mortifié de croiser son patron dans de telles circonstances. Cette fois-ci, Malefoy n'aurait plus aucun doute sur sa relation avec Tom. Elle n'était clairement pas professionnelle contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait soutenu voilà quelques mois de cela.

« Tom dort encore, » indiqua t-il tandis qu'ils s'avançaient tous au cœur de la pièce.

« Je vois que vos dimanches matins sont studieux. »

« Mes études sont très importantes, Monsieur, » répliqua Harry en se redressant légèrement. « Vous devriez le savoir. Je mets toute mon énergie autant à l'université que dans votre cabinet. »

Lucius arqua un sourcil moqueur et Harry sentit son bref moment de confiance s'évaporer. Il croisa le regard de Snape et tressaillit. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour rester aussi impassible et froid ? Il le vit décaler son regard sur le coffre-fort dans son dos et Harry se tendit. Des images de leur rencontre, avec l'explosion de Tom, lui revinrent en mémoire et il fut certain que Snape y pensait également.

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'en pensait l'homme. Il était sûrement effaré de le voir de nouveau dans les bras de Tom après son comportement intolérable envers lui. Snape devait le considérer comme un pauvre crétin. Ou bien, cautionnait-il la façon dont Tom l'avait traité et trouvait-il cela normal qu'il soit de nouveau ici. Embarrassé, Harry se racla bruyamment la gorge, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours vivre à travers le jugement des autres.

« Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Vous êtes un hôte remarquable et très à l'aise dans ces murs, » ironisa Lucius. « Je vois que du café est prêt. J'en prendrai bien une tasse. »

Harry serra les dents et les dépassa, la tête haute. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy se comportait toujours comme un tel connard avec lui ? Même au bureau, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter de longs regards scrutateurs sans un mot. Il était incapable de lui adresser le moindre compliment ou encouragement alors même que tous ses collègues s'accordaient à le féliciter pour son investissement dans son stage.

Était-ce lié à sa relation avec Tom ? Harry s'était demandé si Lucius était homophobe mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet là. Ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus de bosser avec Tom alors que ce dernier ne cachait pas du tout ses préférences. En même temps, Tom devait rapporter un sacré paquet de poignons au cabinet Malefoy ! Mais, Harry en était certain, son lien avec Tom participait au comportement désagréable de l'homme.

Après tout, Tom n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour lui. Dès leur première rencontre, dans le bureau même de Lucius, Tom lui avait adressé un baise-main tout à fait déplacé et inconvenant. Lucius avait pris la peine de l'informer dans une cabine d'ascenseur que Tom Jedusor n'était pas un homme avec lequel jouer. Harry ignorait encore s'il devait recevoir cette remarque comme un conseil, un souci de la part de son patron. Ou si cela cachait complètement autre chose.

« Je vous sers également une tasse de café Monsieur Snape ? » demanda poliment Harry en tendant à Lucius la sienne. « Il est encore chaud. »

« Vos parents savent que vous passez vos nuits ici ? »

La voix de l'homme, grave et profonde, le fit tressaillir. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux onyx et prit une inspiration brusque pour soutenir son regard. Ses parents ? Qui était-il pour lui parler de ses parents, bon sang ? Si Lucius Malefoy était son patron et avait tout le loisir de lui faire regretter prochainement toute parole déplacée, Severus Snape n'était qu'un inconnu à ses yeux. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse intimider par celui-ci.

« Mes parents savent tout ce qu'ils ont à savoir, » répondit-il froidement. « Tenez, votre café. Je vais chercher Tom. »

Il posa sous le nez de Snape une tasse remplie de café puis se détourna des deux hommes. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers en espérant avoir la démarche la plus sûre possible. Au moment où il posa sa main sur la rambarde de l'escalier, Tom apparut au-dessus de lui. Il était entièrement vêtu et présentable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux invités et s'il fut surpris de leur présence, rien en lui ne le démontra.

« Bonjour, » salua t-il d'une voix neutre en descendant les escaliers.

Harry resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. En passant à côté de lui, Tom lui adressa un sourire à peine visible et sa main frôla discrètement son bras dans un geste rassurant. Aussi minime soit-il, ce petit mouvement lui permit de relâcher un peu la tension crispant ses épaules depuis l'entrée de Snape et Malefoy dans le duplex.

Tom serra franchement la main des deux hommes et se servit à son tour une tasse de café. Il jeta un regard au petit-déjeuner encore installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis lança un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas rougir, trouvant soudain sa petite attention complètement ridicule et bien trop romantique. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Nous allons aller dans mon bureau. »

De nouveau, Harry se remémora de cette nuit où Tom s'était déjà enfermé dans son bureau avec Snape. Il se reprit, éloignant de lui ce moment mais il fut certain que Tom y avait également pensé en croisant son regard. Il acquiesça et, tentant de ne pas montrer sa légère déception de voir que le dimanche de Tom serait productif, il s'approcha de nouveau du comptoir. Il commença rapidement à rassembler ses affaires de cours.

« Très bien. Je vais aller courir. J'ai toujours des affaires dans le coffre de ma voiture, » indiqua t-il. « Et ensuite, je devais retrouver ma mère de toute façon. »

« Severus, Lucius. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. »

Les deux hommes obéirent aussitôt à l'ordre implicite de Tom. Harry retint la remarque acerbe lui brûlant les lèvres en constatant leur mutisme face à l'homme. Dans son dos, ils étaient incapable de le considérer avec un tant soit peu d'importance mais face à Tom, ils courbaient aussitôt l'échine ! Leur tasse de café à la main, ils s'éclipsèrent sans un mot dans le bureau et la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement presque inaudible.

Tom s'approcha rapidement de lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le força à se tourner dans sa direction. Harry haleta quand les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes avec force mais il n'émit aucune protestation, savourant le baiser avec délice. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia facilement la présence de Snape et Malefoy à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Son corps s'éveilla aussitôt à ce contact et il regretta de ne pas avoir réveillé Tom plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de ses caresses.

« Je n'aime pas que tu ailles courir seul. Ce n'est pas sécurisant. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonné, » répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je vais souvent courir seul ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Nous sommes un dimanche matin de décembre. »

Tom ne répondit pas et Harry lui lança un sourire victorieux. Il fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac de cours puis remonta rapidement dans la chambre. Il récupéra le sac de sport dans lequel il mettait ses affaires pour dormir et s'assura d'avoir tout repris. Il fit un crochet à la salle de bain attenante à la pièce et attrapa sa brosse à dent et sa trousse de toilette.

En redescendant à l'étage, Tom était toujours présent et l'attendait patiemment, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Harry le trouvait magnifique et il se serait presque donné des baffes d'être aussi niais.

« Leur présence n'était pas prévue, » éclaira Tom. « J'ai lu un texto de la part de Lucius en me réveillant pour m'indiquer la nécessité d'un entretien en toute urgence. »

Harry acquiesça, masquant sa déception mais il fut tout de même heureux que Tom prenne la peine de se justifier. Il enfila son manteau d'hiver, son écharpe et ses gants puis glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets. Dans la voiture, il n'aurait qu'à enfiler sa veste de course, son bonnet et ses baskets de sport. Par chance, il était déjà en jogging, prêt à aller courir.

« Tu dors ici mardi soir ? »

La proposition de Tom lui amena un sourire franc qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler en tournant la tête. Il fit mine de hausser les épaules d'un air hésitant et Tom haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement inquisiteur.

« Je te redis, » marmonna t-il en balayant l'air de la main d'un geste distrait. « Je te renvoie un message d'ici là. »

Il vit avec plaisir un mélange d'agacement et de surprise traverser le regard de Tom. Particulièrement fier de son petit numéro, Harry s'approcha de lui, plaqua une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans un mot.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à être là. »

Seul le rire de Harry répondit à Tom tandis que la porte d'entrée se refermait derrière lui.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 15_

Les vacances de Noël étaient déjà là, apportant leur lot de magie et de féerie propre à cette période de l'année. Comme d'habitude, James et Harry suivaient la frénésie de Lily sans rechigner, tout cela pour voir ses yeux émeraude briller de joie au moment d'allumer le sapin, de raviver le feu de la cheminée ou encore, d'écouter des chansons de Noël dans toute la demeure. Le père et le fils se jetaient des regards entendus mais aucun n'osait protester, se pliant sans mot dire aux attentes de la femme.

Harry profitait pleinement de ses jours de repos, même s'il consacrait quasiment une à deux heure chaque jour pour ses révisions. Il était tout de même plus aisé d'ouvrir ses cahiers quand bon lui semblait et sans avoir une journée entière de cours à l'université dans les pattes. Sa convention de stage liant l'université, le cabinet Malefoy et lui-même lui avait permis d'avoir dix jours de congés alors que ses collègues ne pourraient laisser derrière eux le boulot seulement le 23 décembre.

Date de la réception de Noël de l'entreprise. Réception à laquelle Harry avait été invité bien que sa présence était plus qu'exigée par un grognement sourd de Lucius Malefoy. Il s'agissait de la fête la plus importante de l'année pour le cabinet car tous les clients et proches de l'entreprise étaient invités. Si les conjoints et conjointes étaient également conviés dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale, Harry n'en restait pas moins certain que beaucoup de choses se jouaient lors de cette soirée pour les affaires.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à présent planté devant le miroir accroché à la porte de son armoire à se détailler d'un air indécis. Dress-code oblige, Harry avait enfilé pour la première fois un costume plutôt élégant. Et même noué une cravate autour de son cou. Il avait tenté d'aplatir sa tignasse en quelque chose de présentable mais avait abandonné en constatant les épis jaillissaient sur le haut de son crâne à tout moment. Il avait finalement opté pour un effet ébouriffé faussement travaillé. Les mocassins à ses pieds lui donnaient l'air d'un pingouin et il regrettait ses bonnes vieilles converses.

« Harry ? Je peux entrer ? » demanda soudain une voix derrière la porte de sa chambre close.

« Oui maman. »

« Oh, quelle élégance ! »

Harry rosit en avisant l'air sérieux de sa mère. Élégant ? Son costume l'était car ses parents, comprenant l'importance de cette soirée, lui avaient offert une tenue plutôt coûteuse malgré ses protestations gênées. Mais la porter sur le dos ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'élégant !

Lily s'approcha vivement de lui, les yeux brillants et il secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Pourquoi était-elle émue bordel ? Il avait simplement enfilé un smoking pour une soirée barbante où serait probablement réunis tous les culs-coincés de Londres. De futurs probables collaborateurs. Donc, il avait plutôt intérêt à afficher son plus beau sourire, serrer le plus de mains possibles en se présentant poliment.

« C'est affreux, » ronchonna t-il. « Je ne ressemble à rien. »

« Au contraire, mon chéri. Tu es vraiment magnifique. »

« Tu dis ça parce que je suis ton fils, » marmonna Harry en rougissant. « Malefoy a toujours l'air de me détester et là, il insiste pour que je sois présent. Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Lucius Malefoy a toujours été réputé pour son caractère désagréable. Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste sincèrement, » rassura Lily. « C'est simplement sa façon d'être. Ça rendait fou Sirius chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient à des repas de famille durant notre adolescence. »

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, imaginant parfaitement la tête de son parrain face à Lucius Malefoy. Les deux hommes avaient quelques années de différence et Sirius n'avait pas encore fuit le domicile familial que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, les parents de Drago, étaient déjà fiancés. Voire mariés. Il devrait vérifier et poser la question à son parrain. Dans tous les cas, Sirius et Lucius ne s'étaient jamais supportés. Son patron n'avait d'ailleurs jamais tenu dans son cœur son propre père, le meilleur ami de Sirius. Et James le lui avait bien rendu à chacune de leur rencontre.

Toutefois, son sourire s'effaça en songeant que Malefoy le méprisait probablement pour son lien avec James et Sirius mais aussi avec Tom. Après leur rencontre fortuite à l'appartement de Tom, ils s'étaient revus le lendemain au bureau mais son patron n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il lui avait juste lancé une œillade indéchiffrable avant d'aboyer un ordre à Cédric comme s'il était invisible.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry était certain que l'homme le méprisait de le voir tomber dans les bras de Tom. Probablement le trouvait-il stupide, naïf et trop facile. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'il était le genre de personne à sortir avec le premier venu ? Ou alors avec le premier millionnaire pas trop moche se pointant devant lui ? À cause de sa relation avec Tom, Harry avait l'impression que Malefoy était incapable de le considérer avec respect et de ne pas voir en lui juste un stagiaire encombrant ! Que devait-il faire de plus pour lui prouver son ambition, ses compétences et son investissement professionnel ?

« Ne te tracasse pas pour Malefoy. Il se rendra compte un jour du travail que tu fournis pour lui, » insista Lily en constatant sa mine inquiète. « Et si cela n'arrive pas, il n'imagine pas ce qu'il perd. »

« Je doute qu'il s'en aperçoive un jour, » chuchota Harry en évitant son regard. « J'espère simplement qu'il n'aura pas des commentaires négatifs à mon sujet auprès de mon prof qui s'occupe de mon unité d'enseignement professionnel. Je vais bientôt devoir présenter un premier dossier sur l'entreprise à l'oral. »

« Cesse de t'angoisser pour tes cours. Je suis certain que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour avoir de bons résultats. Essaie de te détendre et je t'aiderai pendant tes vacances sur certaines révisions. »

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. Il aurait aimé lui confier son inquiétude par rapport au jugement de Malefoy sur son lien avec l'un des plus gros clients du cabinet. Il aurait aimé lui ouvrir son cœur, lui révéler combien il était heureux depuis que Tom était entré dans sa vie, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, depuis qu'ils vivaient une relation simple mais intense.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont lui annoncer cela. Par quoi devait-il commencer ? L'existence de Tom ? Son bonheur éclatant pour ensuite lui révéler la raison de celui-ci ? Ou tout simplement commencer à glisser l'idée de son homosexualité ? Harry ignorait totalement quelle serait la réaction de sa mère. Allait-elle le dévisager avec horreur, le rejeter ou tout simplement l'accepter ? Une grimace amère traversa son visage : il avait entendu bien trop d'histoires de jeunes rejetés par leur famille en raison de leur orientation sexuelle.

Harry fit un bond en arrière quand la main de sa mère se posa sur son bras. Il se tourna vers elle et s'aperçut de l'inquiétude flottant dans son regard émeraude. Si semblable au sien. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement, effrayé à l'idée d'y voir le dégoût et la déception y briller. Y survivrait-il ?

« Je te sens très inquiet ces deniers temps, » commença Lily avec prudence. « Enfin, je suis plutôt mitigée. Parfois, tu as l'air rayonnant de bonheur et je suis rassurée sur ta rentrée à la fac et tout ce qui s'en suit puis, tu parais tout d'un coup renfermé sur toi-même. Comme si tu cachais quelque chose. »

C'était le moment, non ? Le moment idéal pour lui parler de Tom. Sa mère avait toujours été plus douce que son père et moins propice aux colères donc elle tenterait sûrement de contrôler ses émotions face à lui. Il pouvait essayer, commencer sa phrase et l'achever en avisant l'air se dessiner sur le visage de sa mère.

Après tout, si son histoire avec Tom continuait à marcher aussi bien, il allait bien devoir finir par en parler. Il n'allait pas garder cela pour lui pendant des mois et des mois. Tom et lui n'allaient tout de même pas se cacher indéfiniment, sans pouvoir vivre librement leur relation, non ? D'ailleurs, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à mentir face aux questions de son entourage concernant une potentielle petite-amie pouvant faire battre son cœur.

« Je suis rentré ! »

La voix enthousiaste de James retentit à l'étage inférieur et Harry referma sa bouche qu'il avait commencé à ouvrir. Il entendit sa mère soupirer de désappointement, visiblement mécontente de le voir se refermer ainsi. Un mélange de déception et de soulagement l'envahit en songeant à ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Était-il devenu fou ? Il ne pouvait absolument pas révéler cela sur un coup de tête. Il devait y réfléchir sérieusement, choisir soigneusement les mots à poser sur ses explications puis se lancer en étant certain de pouvoir faire face aux réactions.

La tête de James apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en avisant sa femme et son fils se faire face en silence. Il pénétra dans la chambre avec hésitation, prenant visiblement conscience que son retour bruyant à la maison avait empêché quelque chose entre eux.

« Je dérange ? » demanda t-il, penaud.

« Absolument pas, » répondit Harry avec un large sourire en évitant de croiser le regard de sa mère. « J'allais justement y aller. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance pour cette horrible soirée. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry avait mal aux joues à force de sourire à tous les invités autour de lui. Il restait près de Cédric Diggory et Angélina Johnson, les deux collègues avec lesquels il s'entendait le mieux. Il préférait rester en terrain connu, lui qui n'était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de mondanité. De plus, son statut de stagiaire ne faisait pas de lui une personne très intéressante pour tous les invités. Une coupe de champagne entre les mains, il suivait les deux autres comme leur ombre, serrant des mains sans cesse en se présentant d'une voix claire et distincte.

« Je n'en peux plus de sourire, » marmonna entre ses dents Angelina. « Sortez-moi de cet enfer ! »

Harry pouffa légèrement en observant la secrétaire du cabinet. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvait croire, elle avait un rôle primordial dans l'entreprise et était même indispensable dans le quotidien de Lucius Malefoy. Elle râlait mais, Harry en était certain, elle se réjouissait silencieusement d'avoir pu enfiler une paire vertigineuse d'escarpin dans une magnifique robe de cocktail d'un gris clair élégant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en un chignon travaillé et Harry la trouvait très jolie.

Parmi toutes les robes de soirées et les costumes d'une valeur exorbitante, Harry se sentait moins gauche dans son costume. Il ne cessait pas de toucher sa cravate pour être certain qu'elle soit toujours bien placée. Au bout d'un moment, Angelina lui avait flanqué une discrète claque sur la main droite en lui marmonnant qu'elle était très bien mise ainsi !

Pour l'occasion, Lucius Malefoy avait loué une salle de réception dans un bâtiment magnifique du quartier de Westminster, là où l'architecture propre aux bâtiments royaux se retrouvait. C'était une salle de bal immense, décorée chichement par des éléments coûtant probablement un bras. Harry était resté un bon moment bouche-bée devant les gravures taillées à même la pierre de la salle et face aux peintures décorant le plafond. Les fenêtres étaient en réalité de grands vitraux datant de l'époque victorienne.

«Encore une coupe de champagne, Monsieur ? »

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers un serveur habillé en queue de pie tenant un plateau en main. L'un des meilleurs traiteurs de Londres se faisait un petit paquet d'or en nourrissant l'ensemble des invités de cette soirée. Les serveurs, discrets comme des chats, se faufilaient parmi les convives et proposaient un verre ou une bouchée dès que les mains se trouvaient vide. Harry lui tendit sa coupe vide, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait déjà vidé et en prit une seconde en la remerciant.

« C'est la femme de Mr Malefoy ? » demanda t-il à ses collègues.

Cédric et Angelina, occupés à déguster avec bonheur des petites brochettes de crevettes et avocats, se tournèrent vers lui avant de suivre son regard. Près de l'orchestre engagé pour jouer une musique d'ambiance tout à fait agréable se trouvait une dame de grande taille, mince et élégante. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe de soirée noire et de talons de la même couleur. La noirceur de sa tenue était contrastée par sa peau claire et par ses bijoux en argent.

« Oui, » confirma Cédric en hochant la tête. « C'était une grande avocate pénaliste mais elle n'exerce plus depuis longtemps paraît-il. Uniquement pour des affaires concernant les proches de la famille Malefoy. »

« Elle est magnifique, » soupira Angelina en la détaillant. « Mais elle est aussi froide que son mari. Je te laisse imaginer leur fils. Il passe parfois au bureau. »

« Drago ? Je le connais. Nous sommes dans la même promotion, » répondit Harry.

« Oh oui, je me souviens t'avoir déjà entendu le dire ! Il doit sûrement être là mais avec le monde présent, je ne l'ai pas encore aperçu, » ajouta Cédric.

Effectivement, la soirée remportait un franc succès car la salle était bondée de monde. Harry attrapa une feuilletée encore chaud et manqua de gémir de plaisir en le gobant d'une bouchée. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le prix du service de traiteur pour cette soirée. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de cette réception devait coûter un pesant d'or mais Malefoy avait sûrement peu d'inquiétude à se faire sur ce sujet là.

La soirée se passa finalement mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint. Lucius était trop occupé à flatter tous ses convives pour le darder de son regard méprisant. Cédric le présenta à une journaliste particulièrement réputée pour son goût immodéré pour les ragots et la presse à scandale, Rita Skeeter. Harry, d'abord excité de rencontrer une star locale, se lassa rapidement de son côté fouineuse. Il parvint à s'éclipser poliment, salua l'un des clients avec qui Cédric et lui travaillaient régulièrement puis s'isola un instant pour s'accorder un bref répit.

« Bonsoir, » déclara un homme en s'approchant de lui.

« Bonsoir Monsieur, » salua t-il en lui tendant une main polie. « Harry Potter, je suis stagiaire dans le cabinet de communication et de conseil Malefoy. »

« Marcus Flint, » répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main. « Je travaille pour un ami commun à Mr Malefoy. »

La présentation plutôt nébuleuse le fit sourire mais il l'accepta d'un mouvement de la tête. Marcus Flint devait être à peine plus âgé que lui mais sa carrure massive le rendait plutôt impressionnant. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et sa mâchoire carrée lui donnait un air sévère et redoutable. Ses mains faisaient d'ailleurs deux fois la taille de celles de Harry au grand embarras de ce dernier.

« Pourquoi se cacher près du buffet ? » s'enquit Marcus en lui souriant.

Harry rosit en secouant la tête. Non, non, non, Flint se trompait. Il ne voulait pas réellement se cacher, juste souffler un coup avant de se relancer dans le bain des mondanités ! Si, par tout hasard, Flint parlait avec Lucius et lui disait deux mots au sujet de son stagiaire se cachant lors d'une réception primordiale, le blond allait l'étriper. Voire pire.

« Je ne me cachais pas, » assura t-il. « Je reprenais simplement quelques forces. »

« Je haïs ce genre de soirée merdique où tout le monde se lèche le cul. »

La vulgarité de Marcus Flint le fit haleter et il le dévisagea ouvertement, les yeux ronds. Puis un rire, incontrôlable, quitta ses lèvres en remarquant la mine renfrognée de l'homme. Même s'il avait fait l'effort d'enfiler un costume semblable au sien – et à ceux portés par tous les hommes de la soirée – son ennui était clairement visible.

« Marcus, j'ignorais que tu avais une entrée pour une telle soirée. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que tu fréquentes habituellement. »

« Malefoy. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, » ironisa Flint en plissant le bout de son nez.

« Salut Potter. »

Comme toujours, celui-ci était d'une élégance remarquable et sa coiffure était impeccable. Harry porta aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux, conscient du foutoir dans ses propres cheveux. Il tendit ensuite une main à son camarade de classe, serrant la sienne avec force.

« Malefoy. J'étais certain que tu serais présent ce soir. »

« C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer pour rencontrer des personnes intéressantes, » approuva Drago avant de couler un regard à Marcus. « Même si ce terme ne convient pas à tout les convives. »

L'impolitesse de Drago sidéra Harry dont le regard vert se posa un bref instant sur Flint. Ce dernier ne paraissait absolument pas gêné par le sous-entendu à peine voilé du blond. Il le dévisagea froidement, aucune émotion sur le visage.

« Je ne viens que pour servir l'intérêt de certaines personnes que tu dois trouver intéressante, » répliqua t-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose, » soupira Harry en voyant les deux garçons s'affronter férocement du regard. « Tu pourras en tout cas féliciter ton père pour cette soirée. »

« Tu pourras le faire seul, » rétorqua Drago en lâchant Flint du regard. « Ma mère souhaite te rencontrer d'ailleurs. »

« Ta mère ? Pourquoi ? »

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la mère de Drago, la femme de son patron ? De loin, Narcissa Malefoy lui avait semblé très belle mais aussi inaccessible. Si elle était aussi agréable que son mari, Harry osait imaginer l'ambiance le soir chez les Malefoy bon sang ! Elle allait probablement autant le mépriser que le faisait son époux.

Son camarade de classe ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire discret. Harry était plutôt étonné de, finalement, bien s'entendre avec Drago. C'était une façon de parler car ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler et se lancer de piques mais depuis la soirée à la fraternité, leur confrontation était davantage bon enfant.

« Oh voilà, ton patron Flint. Va vite lui faire un rapport de tes premiers échanges. Et n'oublie pas de remuer la queue devant lui, » ironisa soudain Drago.

Désarçonné par ses propos plutôt blessants, Harry suivit le regard du blond et son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. Tom se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle de réception vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Ses cheveux marrons tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage pâle. Ses traits étaient froids et aristocratiques, lui conférant une classe incroyable.

Harry savait que Tom serait présent à la soirée, invité par Lucius du fait de leur travail ensemble au cabinet. Il avait prévu de faire une visite éclair pour rappeler à tous son association au cabinet Malefoy. L'homme lui avait d'ailleurs proposé de l'amener mais Harry avait refusé, ne souhaitant pas donner une raison de plus à Malefoy de le juger sur son manque de professionnalisme. Et pourtant, le voir apparaître au milieu de la foule ainsi suffisait à le faire flageoler. L'ampleur de ses sentiments à l'égard de Tom lui sauta aux yeux et il émit un espèce de couinement, s'attirant le regard confus des deux garçons autour de lui.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule Malefoy ou je te jure que tu seras tellement défiguré que ta chère maman ne te reconnaîtra plus, » cracha Flint en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers le blond.

Drago ne parut pas du tout déstabilisé par les menaces de l'autre homme car il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air dédaigneux. Harry était effaré par sa façon de lui tenir tête et d'être aussi hautain. La vulgarité de Flint détonnait particulièrement avec son costume mais Harry était certain que sous cela se cachait une force qui, effectivement, pouvait défigurer Drago en un clin d'œil.

« Tu travailles pour Tom ? » demanda t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Et pas qu'un peu, » marmonna Drago en lui lançant une œillade taquine.

Les joues rouges, Harry le fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers Flint. Celui-ci l'observait sans un mot mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux sombres s'illuminer sous la réflexion. Le jeune Potter ignorait comment réagir au fait que Marcus Flint puisse travailler pour Tom. Ce dernier, hormis ses gardes du corps, n'avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque employé. Et puis, quelque soit le boulot de Marcus, Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire à la soirée du cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy !

« Allons le saluer. Mes parents sont près de lui. »

Sans pouvoir piper mot, Harry se fit embarquer par Drago parmi la foule. Flint les suivit de mauvaise grâce en traînant les pieds, marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents. Harry resserra ses doigts autour de son verre de champagne tandis que ses pas le rapprochaient des Malefoy réunis autour de Tom.

Ça avait quelque chose d'excitant d'avoir repéré la présence de Tom sans que celui-ci ne le sache. L'épier ainsi était vraiment agréable et il était déçu que Drago mette fin à ce moment aussi rapidement. Au moment où il voulut protester à ce sujet, Narcissa se tourna dans leur direction et les repéra. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle détaillait Harry puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Drago. Je te cherchais justement pour t'inviter à saluer comme il se doit Tom, » s'exclama t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui. « Bonsoir Marcus. Voilà un moment que nous ne nous étions pas croisés. Vous devez être Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Horriblement gêné, Harry refusa de porter le moindre regard à Tom mais la proximité du corps de celui-ci le brûlait littéralement. Il entendit distraitement Drago le saluer d'une poignée de main respectueuse mais Harry se contenta d'adresser un sourire, il l'espérait, franc et chaleureux à Narcissa Malefoy.

« Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, » salua t-il poliment en lui serrant la main. « Cette soirée est une véritable réussite. Je suis plutôt impressionné. »

« C'est effectivement une jolie soirée, » approuva t-elle en hochant la tête. « Cela a demandé beaucoup de temps de préparation pour Lucius et son équipe d'organisateurs. Je ne vous présente pas Tom Jedusor bien sûr. »

La bouche sèche, Harry fut alors forcé de se tourner vers son petit-ami. Il manqua de laisser tomber sa coupe de champagne en avisant son sourire à peine visible mais profondément séducteur. Harry lui tendit fébrilement la main et Tom, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, la lui attrapa pour la serrer avec douceur.

Malgré son mutisme, les yeux gris de Lucius dans son dos le transperçaient. Harry s'efforça à ne pas lui jeter le moindre regard pour ne pas rougir violemment. Il ignorait jusqu'à quel point Narcissa Malefoy connaissait la nature de sa relation avec Tom mais la façon dont elle les avait clairement soupçonné de déjà se connaître ne laissait place à aucun doute.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter, » dit Tom d'une voix suave. « C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus. »

Harry arqua les sourcils, ébahi par l'audace de son petit-ami. Comment cet espèce de crétin pouvait-il dire cela à haute voix alors même qu'ils avaient passé la soirée de la veille tous les deux, enfermés dans le duplex de Tom ? Il osa couler un regard discret vers son patron mais celui-ci le dévisagea d'un air froid, impassible. À ses côtés, Drago souriait d'un air narquois, visiblement fier de l'avoir traîné dans cette situation embarrassante. Harry allait le lui faire payer. Le double, même !

« J'avais hâte de rencontrer le jeune stagiaire dont j'entends si souvent parler, » ajouta Narcissa en souriant légèrement. « Votre stage auprès de mon mari vous plaît-il ? Je sais combien Lucius peut être désagréable et pénible. »

« Oh pas du tout. Absolument pas. C'est un stage très formateur, » balbutia Harry, horrifié par les propos de la femme. « J'apprends énormément et j'ai conscience de ma chance de pouvoir réaliser un stage professionnel dès ma première année d'étude. »

« Ce programme est effectivement très intéressant et nous avons conseillé l'université de Westminster à Drago pour cela d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Lucius ? »

Suite au regard appuyé de son épouse, l'homme fit l'effort de pousser un grognement entre ses dents serrées. Harry était statufié, à la fois embarrassé, énervé et blessé par la froideur excessive de son patron à son égard.

« Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité qui, je l'espère, ne vous paraîtra pas déplacé mais vous êtes bien le filleul de Sirius Black ? »

« Effectivement Mrs Malefoy. C'est mon parrain. »

« Oh, en apprenant que vous aviez un stage dans l'entreprise de Lucius, je suis certaine qu'il a précisé que j'étais sa cousine. J'ose espérer que ses propos n'ont pas été trop dur à mon égard. »

« N'ennuie donc pas Mr Potter avec des histoires de famille barbantes, » intervint Lucius. « Ce n'est pas le sujet de cette soirée. »

Harry fut presque tenté de sourire en voyant Narcissa foudroyer littéralement du regard Lucius. L'homme pinça les lèvres dans un geste d'agacement mais préféra boire une gorgée de champagne sans prononcer le moindre mot. À ses côtés, Tom se tenait nonchalamment debout, un verre de vin dans les mains. Il le fixait d'un air impassible mais Harry pouvait sentir son regard le déshabiller sans aucune gêne.

« Je connais Sirius et son goût de la démesure. Je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer le discours qu'il a pu tenir à Harry avant son arrivée dans ton entreprise, » rétorqua Narcissa avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant. « Travaille t-il toujours à la police ? »

« Oui. Au commissariat central de Londres, » répondit Harry.

« Comme votre père si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Tout à fait. Ils sont tous les deux passionnés par leur travail. »

Harry nota sans difficulté le même sourire mystérieux apparaître sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes l'entourant. Même Marcus, silencieux et en retrait jusque là, afficha une mine étrange. Comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de très hilarant. Harry détestait cette impression de voir que quelque chose se passait autour de lui sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus pour le comprendre. Seul Tom resta parfaitement impassible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement mais Narcissa lança un regard lourd de menace à son fils et son mari dont les sourires s'effacèrent rapidement.

« Soyez gentil Harry et passez le bonjour de ma part à Sirius, » demanda t-elle alors. « Je suis certaine que cela ne lui fera guère plaisir mais je tiens tout de même à lui transmettre mes pensées. »

« Le message lui sera délivré, » promit Harry en hochant la tête. « Veuillez m'excuser mais je viens de repérer un client avec lequel je travaille avec Cédric Diggory. Il me semble important, comme me l'a appris Mr Malefoy, d'aller le saluer de vive voix. »

Plutôt satisfait de maîtriser ainsi les codes sociaux propres à ce type de mondanités, Harry adressa un mouvement de tête respectueux à l'ensemble des personnes réunies en un petit cercle puis il se détourna. À chacun de ses pas, il pouvait sentir le regard sombre de Tom le vriller mais il refusa de se tourner pour lui faire face, préférant se concentrant pour retrouver Cédric. Il avait déjà saluer leur client commun mais c'était la seule excuse valable lui ayant traversé l'esprit pour mettre fin à cet échange embarrassant.

Il n'était clairement pas à l'aise de se retrouver au milieu de son patron, la femme et le fils de celui-ci, son petit-ami et l'employé inconnu de ce dernier. D'autant plus que cette soirée avait un caractère professionnel et il refusait de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec Tom.

« Te voilà ! » s'écria Angelina en apparaissant soudainement à ces côtés. « Je t'ai vu discuter avec tout le clan Malefoy au complet et, excusez-moi Monsieur, avec Mr Jedusor en personne. »

« Oh c'est un concours de circonstance, » marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Jedusor m'adresse à peine un regard quand il passe devant moi alors laisse-moi tomber au sol en le voyant te serrer la main avec un sourire. Regardons d'ailleurs si la neige n'a pas plutôt laissé place à un soleil et à 40°c. Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai cru halluciner de ma place. »

« Il n'est pas si froid que cela en fait. »

Le regard étrange d'Angelina le fit se maudire et Harry fut heureux de voir débouler Cédric devant lui. Il devait apprendre à être plus discret. À dire de telles choses, il ressemblait au petit Poucet à laisser derrière lui des indices d'une taille pharamineuse sur sa relation avec Tom Jedusor.

Le grand blond souriait largement et ses yeux pétillants laissaient supposer que la coupe de champagne entre ses mains n'était pas la première de la soirée. Harry termina son propre verre et sans surprise, une serveuse apparut de nulle part pour le lui prendre et lui en proposer un nouveau, rempli à ras bord. Harry refusa l'offre d'un mouvement de la main, préférant se tourner plutôt vers un thé glacé. Il était hors de question pour lui d'être ne serait-ce que pompette à une soirée organisée par son patron. Autant se jeter de suite dans la Tamise !

« J'ai parlé avec un auto-entrepreneur qui serait plutôt intéressé par l'idée de développer la popularité de sa société sur les réseaux sociaux, » s'enthousiasma Diggory. « Il pense appeler le cabinet d'ici la semaine prochaine pour prendre un rendez-vous et en discuter plus profondément. »

« C'est génial ! » félicita Harry en souriant. « Si tu ramènes de nouveaux clients au cabinet, Mr Malefoy va vraiment être content. »

« Tu crois qu'il va enfin se rappeler de mon nom ? »

« Ne rêve pas trop non plus, » siffla perfidement Angelina.

Les trois collègues éclatèrent de rire à leur blague. Cédric marmonna quelque chose, faisant une tête de chien battue. Pour parfaire son numéro, il enroula un de ses bras autour des épaules de Harry avant de caler sa tête contre l'une d'entre elles, faisant mine de chouiner. Harry secoua la tête face à son cinéma mais un rire amusé quitta franchement ses lèvres, laissant l'homme s'apitoyer sur son sort en s'appuyant sur lui.

Quand il tourna la tête vers la droite, il manqua de sursauter en croisant le regard glacial de Tom. Pourtant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, l'homme le fixait ouvertement, ne faisant même pas mine d'écouter la conversation animée entre Lucius et deux autres hommes, probablement des clients du cabinet. Harry déglutit en avisant l'air fermé de son petit-ami et il secoua la tête, éberlué de la jalousie maladive de Tom.

Prudemment, il détourna la tête pour se recentrer sur ses deux collègues mais il se dégagea délicatement, l'air de rien, de la poigne de Cédric. Autant éviter un esclandre au beau milieu de la soirée. Non seulement il en serait mort de honte mais Lucius Malefoy le ressusciterai uniquement pour pouvoir encore mieux le tuer !

« Je vais aux toilettes, » prévint-il en terminant son verre de thé glacé. « Je reviens. »

Quitter la salle de réception lui fit prendre conscience combien il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Le grand couloir voûté fait en pierre était frais et cela lui permit de souffler légèrement en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Quelques invités se trouvaient dans le couloir, revenant ou allant à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette. Harry s'engouffra dans les toilettes pour homme, stupéfait par la beauté du lieu. Tout puait la richesse là-dedans, bon sang !

En se jetant un coup d'œil au grand miroir accroché au mur, Harry remarqua que si sa cravate était restée bien droite, ce n'était pas le cas de ses cheveux. Désappointé, il passa une main dedans puis ouvrit le robinet, laissant couler l'eau froide. Il se pencha ensuite en avant, veillant à ne pas laisser traîner sa cravate dans la vasque du lavabo pour se désaltérer. En se redressant, il sursauta en rencontrant deux yeux marrons sertis de paillettes carmin dans le miroir.

« Putain ! » s'écria t-il en faisant volte-face. « Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu ne pouvais pas indiquer ton arrivée comme toute personne normale ? »

« C'était trop tentant de te voir écarquiller les yeux en me voyant, » répliqua Tom, l'air pleinement satisfait de lui. « Laisse-moi deviner, le crétin s'accrochant à toi était ce Cédric Diggory ? »

Pas le moins gêné du monde, Tom s'était appuyé contre la porte des toilettes, bloquant efficacement l'entrée aux convives. Harry roula des yeux en le voyant le darder d'un regard autoritaire. Si cela marchait avec tout le monde, lui-même ne se sentait pas particulièrement déstabilisé par son aura froide et imposante. Le charisme de Tom pouvait lui faire perdre la tête à certains moments mais il n'en devenait pas un crétin sans cervelle.

« Bien sûr. Quel est le problème ? »

« Il te tenait, » siffla Tom.

« C'est un collègue. Ne me dis pas que tu vas être jaloux de _tous_ les hommes s'approchant de moi ? On vit dans un monde mixte au cas où tu l'as oublié. »

Son ironie ne dérida pas Tom et l'homme fut près de lui en deux enjambées. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il lança un regard nerveux sur la porte d'entrée laissée sans surveillance. Il tenta de repousser Tom, tétanisé à l'idée que quelqu'un ne les surprenne mais l'homme ne le laissa pas faire. Au contraire, il passa ses bras puissants autour de sa taille puis le dirigea vers l'une des cabines.

Harry poussa une exclamation, dans un mélange d'agacement et d'excitation, quand Tom le poussa à l'intérieur de la cabine, rentra à son tour puis la ferma à clé derrière eux. Harry se retrouva aussitôt le dos plaqué contre la paroi, la bouche de Tom laissant déjà une traînée de baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » haleta Harry, la respiration déjà hachée pas l'excitation.

« Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce costume, je n'ai rêvé que de te l'arracher, » souffla Tom dans son oreille.

« Je suis là pour le travail, » protesta faiblement Harry.

« Moi aussi. »

Quand les mains de Tom commencèrent à se faufiler sous sa chemise parfaitement repassée, faisant voler en éclat toutes ses inquiétudes, Harry fut conscient d'entendre l'homme marmonner quelque chose contre son cou mais il fut incapable d'y réagir.

« Tu m'appartiens, Harry. À moi seul. »

Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était de retenir ses gémissements face aux assauts répétés de la bouche de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	16. Chapitre 16

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous gâcher le contenu en spoilant mais j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis ! N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 16_

Courir avait toujours procuré une sensation incroyable à Harry. Il aimait sentir ses muscles se réveiller et le chauffer doucement sous l'effort. Il aimait aussi concentrer toute son énergie psychique à contrôler sa respiration, à la maîtriser pour ne pas qu'elle s'emballe malgré les demandes imposées à son corps. La course à pied était le moment où il s'autorisait à ne plus penser, à se vider l'esprit ou, s'il venait à laisser les réflexions effleurer sa conscience, il le faisait sans une dose de stress considérable. Comme si celui-ci s'évaporait hors de lui en même temps que sa transpiration.

Ce que Harry appréciait par dessus tout, c'était de pratiquer ce sport dans un cadre magnifique. Peu de choses était aussi agréable que le dépassement de soi dans un environnement tout simplement beau. Là, ce matin froid de décembre, Harry avait le sentiment d'être seul au monde en foulant le sable s'étendant devant lui. Il courait juste assez près de la mer pour en sentir l'odeur salée mais assez loin pour ne pas que les vagues ne viennent lui lécher les pieds. Le ciel était gris, chargé de nuages et l'air glacial lui fouettait le visage, contrastant sourdement avec la brûlure commençant à naître dans sa poitrine. C'était tout simplement merveilleux de pouvoir courir ici.

Tom lui avait proposé, entre Noël et Nouvel An, de venir passer une nuit à Hastings dans sa maison secondaire. La demeure, réceptacle de leur premier baiser, faisait naître en lui un sentiment incroyablement positif alors il avait tout de suite accepté, prétextant à ses parents de passer la nuit chez des amis de l'université. Il avait ressenti un réel bien-être en passant les portes de la maison après deux heures de route. Cet endroit magnifique, dont Tom ne semblait pas mesurer le potentiel, lui renvoyait un attachement particulier.

Après avoir passé la nuit du réveillon loin de Tom, Harry était heureux de partager un moment privilégié avec lui, hors de Londres. Il avait été très touché de savoir l'homme seul le 24 décembre même si Tom avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement. Ils s'étaient envoyés quelques textos durant la soirée puis Tom l'avait sommé d'en profiter avec sa famille et de lâcher son téléphone. En sentant l'agacement poindre chez son petit-ami, Harry avait obtempéré, finissant pas se détendre pleinement avec son entourage pour passer une bonne soirée.

Ça avait d'ailleurs été un réveillon de Noël réussi. L'ambiance avait été festive et sa mère, aidée par Remus et même James, avaient confectionné un repas aussi bon que l'année précédente. Ça avait été très marrant de voir Sirius endosser le costume du Père-Noël en début de soirée pour voir les grands yeux marrons de Teddy s'écarquiller d'émerveillement. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre réellement ce que cela signifiait mais son filleul avait déjà perçu que cet homme était important et que, surtout, il lui apportait des cadeaux ! Ted avait été se coucher, les yeux brillants de joie.

Une fois Ted au lit, la soirée avait suivi son cours. Harry avait beaucoup ri avec son père et son parrain. Les deux hommes étaient dans une forme olympique et soucieux de faire les pitres pour animer la soirée. Tonks, avec sa maladresse légendaire, était parvenue à renverser au sol l'un des desserts préparés pour la soirée et, en gesticulant pour se répandre en excuse, la cruche d'eau s'était à son tour écrasée par terre. Globalement, le réveillon avait été génial et s'était soldé par l'ouverture des cadeaux où tous, s'il ne se trompait pas, avait été satisfait.

Toutefois, Harry avait ressenti un goût d'inachevé jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Tom. Passer deux jours à Hastings était un peu leur Noël à eux, même si cela se déroulait avec un peu de retard. Face au désintérêt total de Tom à l'égard de cette fête, Harry s'était longuement questionné sur le fait de lui offrir un cadeau ou pas. Après de longues tergiversations, et suite aux conseils avisés de Hermione, Harry lui avait tendu une petite boîte emballée d'un ruban rouge.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce n'est même pas un vrai cadeau car je l'ai fais moi-même, » avait-il marmonné, rouge d'embarras. « Tu possèdes déjà tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit alors, j'ai pensé à ça. »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, » avait répliqué Tom, un sourire aux lèvres face à son inquiétude.

Tom avait été plutôt surpris en déballant la boîte, y découvrant deux clés USB et un CD gravé contenant tous ses films favoris et ses musiques préférées.

« Tu as une culture cinématographique et musicale assez importante. Je pensais que ça serait bien que l'on puisse découvrir tous les deux ce que je préfère dans ces domaines là. J'ai envie de le partager avec toi, » avait justifié Harry.

En voyant la mine étrange sur le visage de l'homme, Harry s'était maudit d'avoir opté pour un cadeau si niais. En soumettant l'idée à Hermione, elle avait bondi de joie en assurant que c'était absolument génial. Sûr de cela, Harry s'était empressé d'acheter tout le matériel nécessaire et avait pris trois soirées pour composer ce cadeau très personnel.

« C'est une idée excellente, » avait finalement lâché Tom. « Je suis très étonné de ton inventivité. »

Le compliment l'avait touché droit au cœur et il avait ouvert grand la bouche en se retrouvant lui aussi avec un petit présent dans les mains. Il avait fait remarquer à Tom son étonnement au regard de sa méprise au sujet de Noël mais son petit-ami s'était contenté de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant pour masquer son embarras. Harry avait été agréablement surpris d'y découvrir une chaîne en argent simple et discrète mais finement ouvragé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter des bijoux mais le collier avait aussitôt trouvé sa place autour de son cou, comme si sa place avait toujours été là.

Harry sourit en portant une main à son cou, sentant ses doigts caresser doucement la chaîne. Depuis, il ne la quittait plus hormis pour prendre sa douche. Il devinait parfaitement que Tom avait mis un petit paquet d'argent dans ce cadeau. Même s'il possédait une fortune colossale, Harry était ému de le voir prendre du temps pour lui trouver un cadeau malgré son aversion pour Noël. Tom était incapable de l'admettre, sa foutue fierté l'empoisonnant, mais Harry le trouvait parfois terriblement romantique.

Si parfois il regrettait le manque de mots de la part de l'homme, Harry se rappelait vite de toutes les délicates attentions, souvent très discrètes mais pourtant bien présentes, de Tom à son égard. Le plus vieux s'assurait toujours qu'il ne manque de rien, de le faire se sentir à l'aise dans son appartement, du déroulement de ses journées à l'université ou au cabinet Malefoy, de sa sécurité, etc. Et puis Tom était profondément jaloux et tactile, désireux de lui montrer que lui seul le touchait de cette façon.

Les joues de Harry, déjà rouges sous l'effort, prirent une autre teinte cramoisie en songeant à la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait s'adonner à Tom. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires mais la bouche et les mains de Tom le faisaient gémir et crier de plaisir à une vitesse affolante. À présent, il était relativement à l'aise avec lui et il pouvait même, sans souci, lui rendre la pareille. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en repensant à sa maladresse lors de sa première fellation à Tom. Mais ce dernier, loin de juger son inexpérience, en paraissait au contraire très satisfait.

« Oh bon dieu, je vais mourir, » gémit soudain Harry.

Après avoir couru cinq kilomètres sur la côte de Hastings, Harry avait fait demi-tour, ravalant le parcours sans s'arrêter. Dix bornes dans les pattes et il se retrouvait au pied de la falaise dans laquelle avait été creusé à même la pierre un escalier étroit et raide menant à proximité de la maison de Tom.

Le jeune homme prit quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, s'étirer puis profiter une dernière fois de la vue de la Manche particulièrement agitée en cette matinée de décembre. Il était un peu plus de dix heures. À son départ, Tom dormait encore profondément et Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, le laissant profiter de son sommeil. Après un léger petit-déjeuner, il avait discrètement contourné le poste de surveillance de Crabbe et Goyle, peu désireux de les voir le suivre ou réveiller Tom pour l'alerter de sa sortie et il avait rejoint le plage du petit village en descendant la volée d'escalier à pas rapides.

« C'est parti ! » s'encouragea t-il.

Ses jambes crièrent rapidement au scandale après tant d'efforts et les joues de Harry étaient d'un rouge profond. Il dut s'arrêter à deux reprises pour tenter de réguler sa respiration puis, quand il parvint tout en haut de la falaise, il manqua de s'écrouler à même le sol. Il resta un moment penché en avant, les mains appuyées contre ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration le brûlait atrocement dans la poitrine et il avait conscience d'avoir peut-être trop forcé ! Mais la légèreté de son esprit à ce moment là compensait largement l'épuisement physique.

Après quelques minutes, Harry réussit à se remettre en marche. Il atteignit rapidement, à son grand soulagement, les grandes grilles menant à la maison de Tom. Il les poussa facilement et traversa l'allée centrale pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. En pénétrant dans la maison, il se dirigea dans la cuisine avec l'intention de vider au moins la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il fut étonné tant par la présence de Crabbe et Goyle auprès de Tom que par l'ambiance électrique entre eux. Son petit-ami, habillé et parfaitement réveillé, lui tournait le dos mais Harry devinait sa colère rien qu'à la raideur de ses épaules. Harry croisa le regard de ses deux employés et il les vit écarquiller les yeux en le voyant au pas de la porte. Avisant probablement leur mine, Tom se tourna vers lui brusquement et une pléiade d'émotion traversa ses yeux.

« Tu étais où bordel ? » cracha t-il avec rage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Quand il était parti, Tom dormait profondément et à son retour, il était hors de lui et le houspillait avec fureur ! Que diable s'était-il passé pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Il vit l'homme contracter la mâchoire avec colère alors que Crabbe et Goyle échangeaient un regard soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » répéta Tom, visiblement sidéré par son interrogation. « Tu disparais d'ici sans laisser la moindre trace et tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à la virulence des propos de Tom. Il ôta son manteau de course, savourant la chaleur venant envelopper ses bras puis il enleva son bonnet et ses gants. Il fit ensuite un pas dans la direction de l'homme, constatant que celui-ci tremblait littéralement de rage. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ?

« Je suis juste allé courir, » expliqua t-il prudemment avant de s'autoriser à sourire doucement. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Sa question parut déstabilisée Tom car ses yeux marrons se plissèrent dans une expression de fureur. De son pouce et son index, il serra l'arrête de son nez en prenant une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers ses deux gardes du corps.

« Disparaissez de là. »

Sans un mot, Crabbe et Goyle obéirent et Harry se sentit assez peiné pour eux. La froideur de Tom devait être franchement désagréable à supporter, d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement responsables de quoique ce soit.

« Je suis sorti discrètement de la maison pour ne pas te réveiller ni pour que Crabbe et Goyle me suivent. Je voulais juste profiter de cette sortie seul, tranquillement, » indiqua Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? »

« Tu penses que j'ai des gardes du corps pour faire joli ? Lorsque tu es avec moi, tu dois rester sous ma sécurité et la leur. Ne sors pas ainsi sans prévenir qui que ce soit ! » grogna Tom en passant une main sur son visage.

« Que tu me dises que certaines personnes te veulent du mal, je veux bien te croire. Mais sérieusement, Tom, arrête de voir le mal partout. Je suis juste Harry Potter. Personne n'en a rien à faire que j'aille courir sur la plage de Hastings le matin du vingt-huit décembre. »

« Ceux qui veulent m'atteindre peuvent te prendre pour cible mais ton idiotie t'empêche de simplement y songer avant d'aller faire un foutu footing sur la plage ! »

Harry fut tenté de répondre vertement à Tom, piqué au vif par sa remarque concernant sa soit-disant idiotie. Il s'efforça pourtant de prendre sur lui et il préféra à la place se diriger vers le grand frigo. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraîche et en avala de longues gorgées rafraîchissantes. Ce geste d'apparence simple soulagea sa poitrine encore échauffée par l'effort mais aussi la tension commençant à l'envahir suite à la réaction de Tom.

« Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? » demanda t-il finalement en se tournant vers lui. « C'est agréable pour moi de voir que tu tiens à moi mais essaie de le montrer autrement qu'en te conduisant comme un espèce de connard parano. »

« Je ne suis pas paranoïaque mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui sont mes détracteurs, Harry, » répliqua sèchement Tom. « Et je n'ai pas peur pour toi. Je ne… »

« Tu ne tiens pas à moi, » supposa Harry en le voyant s'arrêter net dans sa phrase.

Une main toujours enroulée autour de la poignée de l'énorme frigo gris, Harry lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne laisser apparaître aucune trace de tristesse et de colère dans ses yeux alors qu'il continuait à fixer Tom. C'était bien ce qu'il allait dire, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne tenait pas à lui. Juste pour le contredire. Ou bien était-ce la réalité ?

À cette pensée, le collier offert par l'homme sembla soudain lui brûler la peau et il prit une légère inspiration, la douleur commençant à se propager dans son corps. Après tout, Tom était millionnaire. Acheter un bijou, aussi cher soit-il, représentait peu à ses yeux. Ce présent n'était peut-être pas une preuve de son attachement à son égard. Pourquoi s'était-il emballé ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ?

« Je n'ai pas dis cela, » grogna Tom. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Quand tu quittes ainsi les protections de la maison, sans même me dire où tu vas, je ne peux pas être certain que tu ne sois pas en danger. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as vécu par le passé car t'arracher la moindre confidence représente déjà une bataille en soit mais Tom, je ne pense pas que cela nécessite de me garder sous haute surveillance, » répliqua doucement Harry. « Lorsque je suis à Londres, je ne suis pas constamment encadré par des gardes du corps comme toi et regarde, je vais bien. »

Harry pouvait voir la colère de Tom fondre progressivement. Il poussa lui-même un soupir, encore effaré d'avoir été ainsi accueilli après son footing. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de s'approcher de l'homme. Il était malgré tout rassuré de le voir sincèrement soucieux pour sa sécurité même si cela lui semblait démesuré. Tom était incapable d'exprimer son attachement envers lui – probablement car il était un empoté des relations humaines – mais ses actes, une fois de plus, le prouvaient.

« Je ne pensais pas que te prévenir ou informer Crabbe et Goyle de mon départ était si important que cela, » ajouta t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. « Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. »

Le jeune homme appuya ses propos en posant une main douce sur la joue de Tom. Celui-ci émit un nouveau grognement et Harry fut tenté de le questionner pour savoir s'il s'agissait de son nouveau mode de communication. Conscient que son humour n'allait pas forcément lui plaire dans l'immédiat, il garda le silence et s'approcha jusqu'à se blottir contre Tom.

Celui-ci referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte possessive. Harry ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre son torse. Tous ses doutes concernant le tempérament excessif de l'homme s'envolèrent aussitôt pour ne laisser place qu'à un réel bien-être. Son coeur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Était-il prêt à supporter le caractère tempétueux de l'homme, sa démesure et sa jalousie pour connaître ce sentiment si agréable et doux ? Assurément !

« Je suis couvert de sueur, » déclara t-il au bout d'un moment. « Je dois prendre une douche. »

« J'aime te sentir ainsi, » chuchota Tom à son oreille. « Plein de transpiration, les joues encore rougies par l'effort. Cela me donne une vision de toi très agréable. »

De plus en plus habitué aux commentaires graveleux du trentenaire, Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux sans même rougir. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui pour mettre fin à l'étreinte et reculer d'un pas. Il leva ensuite la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tom. Une vague de chaleur vint traverser son corps quand l'homme répondit aussitôt à son baiser.

Les mains de Tom se faufilèrent sans mal sous son tee-shirt à manches longues et Harry grimaça en sentant la sueur recouvrant son corps. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Tom car celui-ci le couvrit de baisers dans le cou tout en le poussant jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos heurte le plan de travail de la cuisine. En faisant cela, Harry sentit parfaitement l'érection de Tom presser contre sa cuisse. Son propre sexe était déjà tendu à l'extrême dans son boxer, tirant douloureusement sur le tissu.

« Je suis tout poisseux, » protesta faiblement Harry.

« J'aime cette idée. J'ai envie de toi. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom le disait mais cette fois-ci, Harry ne rougit pas en laissant échapper un rire nerveux incontrôlable. Avant même d'avoir pu y réfléchir sérieusement, ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, exprimant son désir silencieux.

« Moi aussi. »

Un mélange de surprise et d'excitation illumina le regard de Tom. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry songea un bref instant à rectifier ses propos, à les temporiser mais quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à ne rien dire. Car la seule chose dont il avait envie dans l'immédiat était de s'unir entièrement et complètement avec Tom Jedusor.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux nus dans la chambre. Anticipant ce qui allait se produire, Harry était plus nerveux qu'à l'accoutumé de se retrouver ainsi dénudé. Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de trop se questionner car il se pencha vers lui, couvrant son torse puis son estomac de baisers légers et humides. Harry se laissa faire, incapable de prendre la moindre initiative alors qu'il avait pu se montrer de plus en plus entreprenant au cours de ces dernières semaines.

Tom ne s'en offusqua pas, saisissant probablement son anxiété. Harry savait que celui-ci attendait impatiemment ce moment là même s'il ne le lui avait jamais proposé à haute voix. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais pressé à aller plus loin, se contentant de lui faire et de profiter de simples préliminaires. C'était déjà une étape incroyable pour Harry, complètement novice en la matière mais celui-ci n'était pas naïf pour croire que Tom souhaitait se contenter de cela.

Lui-même voulait bien plus à présent. Son histoire avec Tom était solide et il ne pouvait plus nier les forts sentiments le liant à l'homme. Il haleta quand la bouche de Tom descendit au niveau de son sexe puis l'engloutit avant de le sucer vivement. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry tenta de retenir ses gémissements mais Tom s'attela à le rendre pantelant et avide de plus. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, la tête posée sur le coude lequel était appuyé contre le matelas.

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? »

« Ouais. Je crois, » affirma Harry d'une voix tremblante. « C'est le bon moment, non ? »

« C'est parfait, » rassura Tom en souriant légèrement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. « Nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui pour cela. »

Harry gloussa nerveusement. La main droite de Tom vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe tandis que la gauche s'approcha lentement de son anus. Les doigts joueurs de l'homme se contentèrent de frôler son entrée dans une caresse légère. L'esprit complètement renversé par les sensations exquises parcourant son corps, Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise quand un doigt se fraya lentement un chemin en lui.

Une grimace traversa son visage face à la petite brûlure mais Tom s'appliqua à le masturber avec vigueur pour raviver son désir. Il remarqua à peine l'insertion du deuxième doigt mais gigota franchement quand Tom commença à les bouger pour élargir le passage. Quelque peu fiévreux par l'instant, Harry était partagé entre la légère douleur pulsant à cet endroit, son inquiétude de perdre sa virginité puis son excitation. Une part de lui voulait hurler à Tom de le prendre rapidement, d'y aller franchement tandis que l'autre souhaitait le voir s'éloigner de lui.

Tom le prépara longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende suffisamment pour que son sexe, ayant perdu en vigueur, se réveille de nouveau. Quand cela fut fait, Harry était de nouveau haletant et tremblant de plaisir. Tom retira ses doigts puis roula sur lui-même pour farfouiller dans sa table de chevet. Il attrapa un tube transparent et un petit sachet gris carré.

« Nous allons utiliser du lubrifiant pour faciliter le… passage, » expliqua Tom. « Si cela peut te rassurer, nous pouvons utiliser un préservatif pour l'instant. »

« On _doit_ en utiliser un, » glapit Harry.

Il se rappelait de façon plutôt clair du moment embarrassant où son père s'était pointé dans sa chambre pour évoquer la grande question de la sexualité et de la protection indispensable y étant associée. Bien sûr, James Potter était loin de s'imaginer que la première fois de son fils se ferait avec un autre homme. Mais cette très gênante prévention, associée à celle réalisée à l'école secondaire et dans différentes campagnes gouvernementales à la télévision par exemple, lui avait fait naître un souci tout particulier pour le port du préservatif.

« Nous sommes deux hommes donc il n'y a aucun risque de grossesse. Tu es vierge alors je pense que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'une quelconque maladie sexuellement transmissible. Quant à moi, je pourrais te prouver que je ne présente aucun risque pour toi, » promit Tom en ouvrant le petit paquet. « Tu sais comment me le mettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi ? » gémit Harry.

« Je rigole. Je vais me le mettre seul. Pour cette fois. »

Tom, avec son insupportable rictus, déballa le préservatif le long de sa verge avant d'y étaler une dose généreuse de lubrifiant. Harry déglutit en songeant que _ça_ allait rentrer en lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, la posant sur les oreillers alors qu'une vague d'angoisse le submergeait. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, songé à sa première fois ainsi. Il était censé être celui qui prenait et non pas l'inverse ! Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre, si ce n'est à de la douleur. Harry était plutôt bien renseigné sur les premières fois des couples hétérosexuels. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une superbe performance masculine, à de la douleur du côté de la fille, voire même à un peu sang.

Mais en ce qui concernait les couples homosexuels… Harry n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée, bon sang ! Au lieu de continuer à se laisser masturber et sucer si régulièrement par Tom, il aurait dû anticiper le moment où leur relation allait prendre un nouveau tournant et se renseigner à ce sujet là. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi feignant ?

« Détends-toi. On va prendre notre temps. »

Harry cligna des yeux pour regarder Tom, la gêne l'envahissant. L'homme devait le trouver tout simplement stupide à se tourmenter ainsi ! Il était vraiment un pauvre puceau ridicule ! À trente ans, Tom n'en était pas à sa première relation sexuelle et Harry espérait ne pas être trop décevant. Il ignorait quoi faire et en même temps, il ne voulait pas que Tom regrette quoique ce soit avec lui.

Tom revint de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts retrouvèrent le chemin de son intimité et Harry fut étonné de voir que leur pénétration ne représenta qu'un léger picotement désagréable. Il s'efforça à se détendre, à respirer lentement et à simplement profiter des mains de Tom s'occupant à la fois de son anus et de son pénis, le faisant se tendre efficacement.

« Je vais être au-dessus de toi. Ça sera plus agréable pour toi pour ta première fois même si c'est un peu moins confortable pour moi, » indiqua Tom.

Étrangement ému par la sollicitude de Tom à son égard, Harry hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire tremblant. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot mais son cœur déborda de joie. Parfois si froid et si discret sur ses propres ressentis, Tom apparaissait très délicat avec lui à cet instant. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin au risque de passer pour un pauvre niais.

Tom enleva ses doigts de lui et Harry prit une grande inspiration quand ses jambes se retrouvèrent surélevées au niveau de ses épaules. Tom se plaça entre elles et appuya son pénis contre son entée. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Harry resta immobile, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de celui qui allait devenir son amant. D'une lenteur incroyable, Tom poussa l'entrée de son anus avec son pénis.

La douleur qui le traversa fut fulgurante et Harry se contracta aussitôt, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Tom grimaça doucement face à la vive contraction et ils restèrent tous les deux figés.

« Ne te crispe pas autant. Ça sera bien plus douloureux, » lui conseilla l'homme.

« Je suis désolé, » gémit Harry, partagé entre la douleur et la honte.

« Ne t'excuse pas. C'est parfait, » susurra Tom en se baissant pour lui embrasser le front.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Harry parvienne à se détendre lentement. Tom continua alors à entrer en lui avec lenteur, s'arrêtant dès que le corps de plus jeune se crispait de nouveau autour de son sexe. L'avancée fut assez périlleuse et demanda à Tom un effort considérable pour ne pas simplement céder à ses envies.

« Oh bon dieu, tu es si étroit, » lâcha t-il, tremblant, quand son sexe fut enfoncé entier dans son corps. « C'est incroyable. »

Toujours raide, Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer le visage de Tom traversé par le plaisir. L'homme prit toutefois sur lui pour le faire de nouveau bander en le masturbant tout en restant parfaitement immobile en lui. À la grande surprise de Harry, la brûlure traversant son intimité se calma petit à petit et il fut bientôt très dur grâce aux caresses de l'homme sur son pénis.

Quand il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, Tom osa enfin bouger dans son intimité. D'abord lentement, il fit des vas et viens doux avant d'accélérer le rythme. Harry parvint à oublier rapidement la légère pulsation persistant à son anus tant Tom s'appliquait à lui faire ressentir du plaisir. Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus, en diapason avec celle de son amant et il se retrouva bientôt à lâcher un cri de plaisir.

Les murs de la chambre accueillirent bientôt une symphonie de cris, de gémissements et de grognements. La douleur refluait lentement pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir. Tom se retira à plusieurs reprises pour remettre du lubrifiant et chaque nouvelle pénétration faisait un peu moins mal à Harry. Ce dernier tremblait intérieurement face à l'émotion puissante le saisissant tandis que son esprit lui faisait soudain prendre conscience qu'il était en ce moment même en train d'offrir sa virginité à Tom.

Celui-ci, à bout de souffle – et c'était incroyable de voir Tom dans cet état là – accéléra encore davantage, le faisant crier de plaisir. Harry sentit des picotements intenses remonter le long de ses pieds, de ses jambes puis exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime ! » cria t-il.

Incapable de se retenir, Harry jouit violemment sur son torse et celui de Tom quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se répande en lui dans un grognement sourd. Haletants et recouverts de sueurs, les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Tom ne se retire de lui et s'écroule à ses côtés sans un mot.

Le soudain silence dans la pièce bourdonna aux oreilles de Harry. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le souffle court. L'émotion le prit à la gorge et il se retrouva bêtement à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Avec Tom Jedusor plus précisément. Ça n'avait pas forcément été agréable de bout en bout, notamment au début mais ils avaient tous les deux éjaculés et pris un réel plaisir à s'unir ainsi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Tom dont les yeux le dévisageaient ouvertement. Il déglutit, la bouche très sèche puis acquiesça silencieusement. Après le sexe, Tom était incroyablement beau. Notamment car ses cheveux bruns tombaient devant ses yeux, lui conférant ainsi un air sauvage irrésistible.

« Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux les prochaines heures. »

« Je m'en doute, » grimaça Harry. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir courir de nouveau dans la journée après cela. »

« Acceptes-tu de ne pas me voir du tout désolé pour cela ? » rit Tom.

Amusé, Harry roula des yeux mais son sourire trahissait son réel ressenti. Tom se mit sur le flanc et caressa avec douceur l'une de ses joues avant de l'embrasser lentement. C'était à la fois doux, réconfortant et possessif. Il fut content d'être encore allongé et de ne pas avoir à se concentrer pour se tenir debout.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dis. »

La gorge soudain comprimée, Harry garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de l'homme. Il ne parvenait pas à regretter de lui avoir dis qu'il l'aimait en plein milieu de leur première relation sexuelle. Même si Tom était profondément mal à l'aise avec les sentiments, Harry était forcé de reconnaître ses propres ressentis pour l'homme. Il avait tenté de les minimiser dès leur rencontre mais ils s'étaient fortifiés jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que le pousser à lui donner sa virginité.

En réalité, Harry se savait entièrement et complètement amoureux de Tom Jedusor.

« Ça a été très agréable à entendre, » commença doucement Tom, « Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de dire cela à haute voix. »

Après avoir couché avec lui pour la première fois, Harry fut tenté de le houspiller pour son indélicatesse mais quelque chose en lui le retint. Tom Jedusor n'était pas un homme comme les autres pour qui l'amour était une chose évidente à ressentir. Ou plutôt, à reconnaître et à partager avec autrui. Il était clairement un handicapé des émotions et, à son sens, des années de travail seraient nécessaires pour régler tout cela.

Harry rouvrit timidement les yeux et fut étonné par l'incertitude luisant dans le regard de Tom. Il s'était attendu à découvrir un Tom déterminé et entièrement fermé à l'idée même du sentiment de l'amour. Et pourtant… Harry était certain que sa déclaration avait fait mouche auprès de l'homme et avait ébranlé ses convictions les plus profondes. Avant que le regard du plus vieux ne redevienne impassible, Harry put y lire son attachement à son égard. S'il était plus ou moins rassuré sur l'affection de Tom pour lui, notamment grâce à son comportement, Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir entendre une déclaration officielle mais là… Là, il avait perçu quelque chose de presque plus fort qu'une parole. Il pouvait s'en contenter.

Pour le moment.

« Je sais, » répondit-il alors simplement en se blottissant contre lui.

Mais ce que Tom ignorait, c'était que le lui faire dire ces mots était l'un de ses futurs objectifs concernant leur relation.

* * *

 _Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce lemon, je voulais le rendre aussi naturel qu'une première fois peut l'être.  
Bonne semaine, Patmol25_


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour,

DESOLE de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews mais en ce moment, je vis à 100 à l'heure et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires. Sachez pourtant que comme d'habitude, je les ai tous lues avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Je vous livre le chapitre 17 avec un peu d'appréhension et en espérant que vous aimerez celui-ci et ces différents rebondissements. Il marque un tournant dans l'histoire !

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 17_

« Hé salut ! »

Harry leva la tête vers la voix le hélant et un large sourire étira ses lèvres en rencontrant le regard d'Adrian Pucey. L'étudiant se trouvait près de sa table, un plateau à la main sur lequel se tenait un équilibre un gobelet en carton fumant.

« Salut Adrian, » répondit-il. « Comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien. Je suis venu bosser ici en buvant un café. Je vois que tu as décidé de faire la même chose. »

Il appuya ses propos par un mouvement de tête en direction du dossier ouvert sur la table de Harry. Ce dernier acquiesça en grimaçant. Dans pas moins d'une semaine, il allait mener lui-même, et ce pour la première fois, un entretien avec le client qu'il suivait avec Cédric. Son collègue serait bien sûr présent, au cas où, mais Harry avait toutes les cartes en main pour réaliser seul un rendez-vous professionnel. Autant dire qu'il se penchait, encore et encore, sur ce dossier pour le connaître jusqu'au bout des doigts et préparer la rencontre au mieux.

Pour se forcer à travailler, il n'était pas rentré directement chez lui à la fin de ses cours. Il avait fui la bibliothèque universitaire, notamment car Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire, était d'une humeur de chien ce jour-là et que le moindre toussotement valait un regard meurtrier. De temps en temps, Harry aimait bien se poser dans un café, prendre une boisson chaude, un petit quelque chose à grignoter et se pencher sur son travail. C'était bien plus motivant.

« Tu veux t'installer ? »

Adrian sourit à sa proposition puis hocha la tête. Harry rassembla ses affaires. Le dossier du client faisait pas moins de cinquante pages déjà. Il les rangea toutes avec soin dans la pochette en carton avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, » déclara Adrian en s'asseyant face à lui, son plateau entre eux. « Comment ce sont passés tes examens du premier semestre ? »

« Je suis soulagé que ça soit fini, » confia Harry avec une grimace. « Ça a été les deux semaines les plus longues de mon existence. Le pire est de n'avoir aucune idée de si j'ai réussi ou non. »

« Ça fait souvent cet effet là. On aura les résultats à la fin du mois. »

« C'est assez perturbant de n'avoir aucune idée de si j'ai foiré mes examens ou pas et je dois déjà bosser à fond sur les cours du deuxième semestre. »

Adrian sourit face à sa plainte. Étudiant en quatrième année en architecture, il était déjà plus habitué que Harry à ce rythme effréné propre à l'université. Les deux garçons discutèrent un moment avec enthousiasme. Avec les examens du mois de janvier, ils s'étaient peu vus et à peine croisés dans les couloirs de Westminster. Chaque étudiant, ou du moins les plus sérieux, s'était comme enfermé dans une bulle à partir du 3 janvier et elle n'avait explosé que le 12 janvier, au moment de la fin des examens du premier semestre.

D'ailleurs, Harry était assez effaré de la rapidité avec laquelle les vacances de Noël puis les quinze premiers jours de janvier s'étaient envolés. La soirée du Nouvel An, passé avec ses amis à son grand désarroi face au refus catégorique de Tom de fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, n'était déjà qu'un lointain souvenir.

Cette soirée avait d'ailleurs été le cœur de leur première dispute depuis leur réconciliation au moment où Harry avait appris, de façon tout à fait fortuite, que le 31 décembre correspondait aussi à l'anniversaire de Tom. Mais cet espèce de crétin avait gardé cette information pour lui, visiblement décidé à ne jamais fêter son anniversaire avec qui que ce soit. Ça avait été douloureux pour Harry d'être maintenu ainsi à l'écart de l'homme pour un moment aussi important mais pour Tom, cela n'était qu'un amas de futilité.

Ce positionnement tranché de la part de Tom avait été plutôt violent à subir. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'impression d'être une personne importante pour l'homme alors même qu'ils ne partageaient pas de moments précieux tel qu'un anniversaire ? Pire, il ne savait même pas que cette date correspondait au 31ème anniversaire de Tom !

« Ton stage se passe toujours bien ? » s'enquit Adrian en mordant dans son muffin aux myrtilles. « Il paraît que ce n'est pas facile de choisir l'unité d'enseignement professionnel dans son cursus dès la première année. »

« C'est pour le boulot que je bossais. Ça se passe relativement bien tant que je ne me retrouve pas dans la même pièce que mon patron, » grogna Harry en finissant son café chaud. « Il ne peut pas me supporter et je lui rends la pareille. »

« C'est le père de ton ami, Drago Malefoy, c'est cela ? »

« Oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas si Drago et moi sommes vraiment amis. On se fréquente de temps à autre. »

« Il a un caractère assez… spécial, » nota prudemment le plus âgé.

Loin de s'en offusquer, Harry acquiesça en éclatant de rire. Autant dire que Drago Malefoy ne faisait pas l'unanimité auprès de ses pairs. Soit il était adoré, soit il était détesté. Ron lui reprochait d'ailleurs fréquemment d'échanger parfois quelques mots avec lui tellement les deux garçons s'étaient pris en grippe. Harry était incapable de dire lequel des deux haïssait le plus l'autre. Hermione était un peu plus ouverte, bien que sceptique face à la langue acérée du blond.

« J'ai entendu dire que les étudiants en architecture allaient participer à un voyage, » indiqua Harry avec curiosité.

« Oui ! À la fin de l'année, en juin, » s'enthousiasma Adrian. « C'est un projet que nous préparons depuis l'an dernier avec un groupe de ma promotion. On va passer cinq jours à Gdansk, en Pologne. »

« Je ne connais pas du tout ! »

« C'est une ville portuaire qui a l'air magnifique. C'est là-bas qu'on y trouve l'église en briques la plus grande du monde. C'est un endroit super dynamique et au niveau de l'architecture, c'est une vision complètement différente de la nôtre. »

Intéressé, Harry écouta attentivement Adrian Pucey lui expliquer la façon dont ce projet était né en lien avec un des professeurs en architecture de l'université. Le choix de la ville à visiter avec été complexe tant les idées et les possibilités foisonnaient. Ils avaient finalement opté pour un lieu assez proche en avion et dont le coût serait abordable pour tous les étudiants participant au projet, et pas seulement les plus aisés.

Harry aimait beaucoup voyager lui-même. Il se souvenait encore de cet été à parcourir les Highlands en Écosse avec ses parents à l'aube de son quinzième anniversaire. Sirius l'avait déjà amené en Belgique pour visiter des villes charmantes telles que Liège ou Bruges. Il avait également été découvrir la mer Méditerranée en posant ses bagages dans une station Balnéaire au pied des Pyrénées avec ses parents à plusieurs reprises.

À présent majeur, Harry espérait pouvoir, comme Adrian, prendre un train ou un avion de temps à autre pour découvrir de nouveaux lieux. À la base, il n'était pas particulièrement fan des musées mais quand il allait dans une ville étrangère, il adorait se promener dans ces lieux parfois si représentatif d'un pays, d'une ville, d'une histoire.

La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa soudainement leur conversation enjouée sur les voyages. Tous les deux se penchèrent sur le portable posé sur la table et Harry rosit légèrement en voyant le nom de Tom s'afficher. L'air de rien, il l'attrapa, décrocha et posa son téléphone contre son oreille en sentant le regard perçant d'Adrian posé sur lui.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Harry. »

La voix de Tom lui arracha un sourire niais mais il s'empressa de le faire disparaître, embarrassé en constatant que le garçon face à lui plissait les yeux dans un mélange de contrariété et de déception.

« Oh salut Tom. Ça va ? »

« Oui. Tu as fini tes cours il me semble. Que fais-tu ? »

Harry était toujours impressionné de la façon dont l'homme connaissait parfaitement son emploi du temps que ce soit scolaire ou professionnel. Il jeta un regard à Adrian, songeant un instant à mentir à Tom en connaissant son côté un peu excessif et jaloux mais ça ne lui semblait pas juste. Il ne faisait rien de mal et Tom allait devoir apprendre à dresser son tempérament paranoïaque !

« Je bois un café avec un ami, » commença t-il prudemment.

« Un ami ? Qui ? » demanda sèchement Tom.

« Adrian Pucey, » révéla t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette petite bite de Pucey ? »

Embarrassé, Harry laissa échapper une toux dans l'espoir d'avoir couvert la voix de Tom à travers le combiné. Oh bon dieu ! Celui-ci ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ses explications sans se transformer en jaloux maladif ? Face à lui, Adrian n'affichait aucune émotion particulière pouvant lui indiquer s'il avait entendu ou non les propos déplacés de l'homme.

« Je travaillais dans un café et nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. »

Il y eut un bref silence et Harry était certain que l'homme fulminait intérieurement.

« Allons boire un coup quelque part. J'ai du temps libre ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry. « Il me semblait que tu étais débordé. »

« Je ne le suis plus. »

Les deux amants échangèrent encore quelques mots pour se donner un point de rendez-vous près de l'appartement de Tom puis Harry raccrocha. En reposant son mobile sur la table, il inspira avant de rencontrer le regard scrutateur d'Adrian.

« Ton petit-ami a un côté très autoritaire, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, » répondit Harry d'un ton automatique, la gorge serrée.

« Je t'en prie, Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, je suis aussi intéressé par les hommes alors tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger. »

Même si Harry l'avait repéré, trouvant parfois l'intérêt d'Adrian à son égard vraiment intriguant s'il n'était que sur un plan amical, l'entendre dire à haute voix avec une telle simplicité lui coupa le souffle. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur la table du petit café. Tout cela avait été plutôt implicite entre eux depuis leur rencontre mais Harry se sentit étonnement soulagé qu'une autre personne soit officiellement dans la confidence de son homosexualité.

« Autoritaire alors ? » insista Adrian en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'y a déjà qu'à voir la façon dont il est venu te chercher à la fraternité en décembre. »

« Tom a un tempérament… particulier, » admit Harry avec prudence. « Mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

En le disant, lui-même s'aperçut de l'absurdité de ses propos. Tom n'était pas foncièrement quelqu'un de bon. Ses intérêts passaient avant ceux des autres et il ne visait que son enrichissement personnel et sa bonne place dans la société. Il était hautain et méprisant avec tout ceux qui, à ses yeux, avaient peu de valeur. Malheureusement, cela représentait une bonne partie du commun des mortels.

Sauf que avec lui… Et bien Tom était capable de douceur et de bienveillance. Ses petites attentions, toutes aussi discrètes les unes que les autres, le faisaient se sentir comme important et différent. Il veillait toujours à son bien-être et sa sécurité, même trop parfois. Il s'intéressait sincèrement à lui, le conseillait dans son cursus scolaire ou professionnel, Sans compter sa délicatesse et son respect concernant leur vie… sexuelle.

En pensant à cela, Harry rougit et il s'efforça de se secouer les idées pour ne pas commencer à penser à toutes ces fois où, depuis leur première fois, Tom et lui finissaient par s'unir dans une précipitation et une fièvre à peine contrôlée. Tom se montait insatiable à ce niveau là et honnêtement, Harry lui-même était bien en peine de le lui refuser. Passer ce cap avait donné une nouvelle dimension à leur relation et Harry était plus amoureux que jamais de Tom.

« C'est… Je suis vraiment bien avec lui, » avoua finalement Harry. « Il est un peu spécial je sais bien mais…C'est lui. »

« Je n'ai aucune chance face à lui alors, » soupira Adrian en baissant un instant les yeux avant de les relever pour le regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je m'en doutais mais j'ai bêtement espéré. Sache en tout cas que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. En tant qu'ami. »

Un peu plus tard, Harry poussait la porte du pub dans lequel il devait retrouver Tom, l'esprit toujours envahi par les dernières paroles d'Adrian. Il était à la fois très touché par la gentillesse du garçon et en même temps mortifié par l'intérêt non feint de celui-ci à son égard. À présent, il ne pouvait plus nier que Tom avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter de l'étudiant. Il était toutefois assez malin pour garder les quelques mots de Adrian pour lui, sans les partager avec Tom. L'étudiant espérait simplement que cette situation n'allait pas nuire à son amitié avec Adrian car il l'appréciait sincèrement !

En pénétrant dans le pub, Harry repéra tout de suite la silhouette de son amant. Appuyé contre le bar, il était en train de discuter avec ferveur avec un homme de petite taille, plutôt grassouillet. Son visage disgracieux était marqué par deux petits yeux noirs enfoncés. Le haut de son crâne était dégarni et seule une auréole de cheveux fins en bataille demeurait. Harry frissonna quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme, dérangé par la lueur habitant ses yeux humides et ce dernier ouvrit grands les yeux en le détaillant sans vergogne. Son attitude coupa court aux mots de Tom et celui-ci se tourna vers lui, l'air impassible.

« Ah Harry, te voilà, » salua Tom en quittant le tabouret. « Que veux-tu boire ? »

« Un coca. »

« Tu as entendu Peter ? Un coca et un whisky pour moi. »

Tom s'approcha de lui, posa une main chaleureuse dans le bas de son dos pour le guider jusqu'à une table isolée dans le fond du pub. C'était un lieu assez petit mais décoré dans la pur tradition britannique, exactement ce qu'il fallait pour attirer les touristes pullulant constamment dans la capitale. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en bois au moment où le barman réapparut, un plateau à la main. La tête courbée, il posa un verre de whisky devant Tom puis un de soda devant Harry, lui lançant encore un regard écarquillé avant de repartir derrière le bar en trottinant.

« Il est plutôt flippant ce barman. D'où le connais-tu ? »

« Oh Pettigrow a déjà travaillé pour moi, » répondit vaguement Tom. « C'est un pauvre bougre qui n'a franchement pas réussi sa vie. »

« Chaque jour, je découvre que un peu plus de monde a été à ton service, » nota Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « D'abord Marcus Flint, puis ce Peter Pettigrow. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans ton fond d'investissement. »

Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard perçant de Tom. Il tressaillit en constatant l'absence totale d'émotion dans ses yeux mais refusa de se laisser démonter par ce tour de force. Tom était trop coutumier de cela et Harry n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

« J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais au monde des affaires. »

« Je travaille avec des chefs d'entreprise. »

« Je dois t'avouer que lorsque je te vois, j'imagine bien d'autres choses à faire avec toi que de parler boulot. »

Pour reprendre contenance face au sous-entendu graveleux de l'homme, Harry attrapa son verre de coca et aspira une gorgée de la boisson par la paille. Il refusait de lui faire le plaisir de rougir ou de bégayer. Tom connaissait trop bien sa gaucherie en matière de relation sexuelle, lui qui était novice dans ce domaine là, et c'était bien trop facile pour lui de s'en sortir en appuyant précisément sur ce point là.

« Comment allait ton ami ? »

La voix neutre de Tom ne dupa personne et, un instant – juste pour le voir fermer son caquet – Harry fut tenté de lâcher quelque chose au sujet des sentiments d'Adrian à son égard. Mais il choisit d'être raisonnable pour ne pas déclencher un cataclysme au milieu du pub.

« Très bien. Je ne pensais pas que l'on se verrait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas prévu. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

« Pourquoi as-tu bu un café avec lui ? » insista Tom sans répondre à sa question.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis au téléphone. C'est de savoir que j'étais avec lui qui t'as rendu subitement disponible pour moi. Je saurai comment faire à l'avenir. »

La main de Tom attrapa soudainement son avant-bras droit, le faisant sursauter. Harry cligna des yeux et le dévisagea, la bouche entrouverte en voyant les yeux marrons de l'homme rougeoyer de rage. Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, sans le lâcher.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry, » murmura Tom les dents serrées. « Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'humour pour accepter d'entendre ce genre de chose. »

La culpabilité traversa Harry en constatant le réel agacement de son petit-ami. Il avait tout à fait conscience du tempérament jaloux de l'homme et, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était promis, il n'était pas parvenu à ne pas s'en servir pour le titiller. C'était immature et stupide et en même temps, Tom avait cette capacité à ressortir le plus vicieux en lui, juste pour le plaisir de s'assurer être important à ses yeux.

« Je ne fais rien de mal, » souffla t-il finalement. « J'ai juste bu un café. Ne me met pas la pression avec ça, s'il te plaît. »

Les lèvres pincées, Tom ne dit rien. Il s'attendait à des excuses, Harry en était certain mais il refusait de les lui offrir aussi ouvertement. Il n'avait quand même pas tous les torts et Tom en possédait un bon paquet avec ses suspicions et ses inquiétudes permanentes. Il soupira silencieusement quand Tom lui relâcha le bras, se rencognant sans un mot contre le siège.

Entre lui et Tom, il y avait cette électricité permanente qui rendait chaque moment passé à deux extraordinaire et intense. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Tom avait un caractère affreux et Harry était bien trop fier et têtu pour se laisser complètement dominer par lui. Harry était certain que Tom avait besoin de cela : d'une personne capable de lui tenir tête tout en stimulant son affection. S'il ne tenait pas à lui, Tom l'aurait de toute façon déjà éjecté de sa vie sans se prendre la tête. La plupart du temps, la tension entre eux explosait et se terminait en apothéose par une relation sexuelle intense.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

Cette question fut suffisante pour balayer d'un revers de la main toute la tension vibrant entre eux. Harry se détendit en écoutant Tom râler contre l'incompétence des services de courrier car il avait envoyé une lettre pour l'Écosse voilà trois jours et pourtant, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à destination.

Écouter Tom fulminer envers et contre tout était toujours quelque chose de très amusant pour Harry. L'homme avait la capacité d'argumenter pendant un long moment sur l'incompétence d'à peu près tout le monde en affichant la mine la plus sérieuse possible. Et ce, peu importe la nature de sa revendication. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Tom était un éternel insatisfait, dont les attentes bien trop élevées placées en les autres finissaient toujours pas être déçues. Harry espérait simplement que ce schéma n'allait pas se reproduire au cœur même de leur relation.

« Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? »

« J'ai assuré à ma mère que je rentrais manger pour le dîner, » grimaça Harry. « Et je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours pour demain. »

Tom plissa le bout de son nez en signe de contrariété mais n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet. Harry sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine en constatant la déception de Tom face à sa réponse. Lui-même aurait aimé passer la nuit chez Tom. En réalité, il pourrait passer toutes les soirées dans son appartement sans souci mais il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable au bout de seulement quelques mois de relation. Tom consacrait d'ailleurs beaucoup de soirées à son travail mais dès qu'il pouvait laisser celui-ci à son bureau, il lui soufflait l'idée de venir pour la nuit partager son lit. Harry s'efforçait de n'y aller qu'environ deux fois dans la semaine en plus du week-end.

Pourtant, petit à petit, certaines de ses affaires avaient trouvé leur place entre les murs du duplex de Tom. Sa brosse à dent de rechange restait constamment dans le gobelet de la salle de bain tout comme une poignée de vêtements propres, quelques DVD, des produits de soin pour la douche, etc. À présent, dans les placards, il trouvait facilement sa marque de céréales préférée pour le matin et des bouteilles de coca toujours fraîches.

Mais Harry savait être raisonnable même si certaines fois, Tom parvenait à obtenir une ou deux nuits de plus dans la semaine. Ce qui retenait précisément Harry était le fait de voir les regards de plus en plus suspicieux de ses parents à mesure que son taux de présence à la maison fléchissait. Son père et son parrain le taquinaient de temps à autre sur ces mystérieuses nuits passées chez d'autres même si Harry rétorquait toujours, tel un mantra, qu'il dormait simplement chez des amis ou à la fraternité de Westminster.

Autant dire que ni James, ni Sirius n'y croyaient un mot à son grand désarroi. À vrai dire, même Lily était persuadée que ses soirées se passaient avec une jeune étudiante de Westminster et qu'il était bien trop timide pour oser en parler. Pour l'instant, ils n'insistaient pas pour obtenir davantage d'informations mais Harry était certain que les moments embarrassants allaient se multiplier petit à petit. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'une excellente maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas se trahir dans sa relation avec Tom. C'était un jonglage permanent de plus en plus étouffant pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient tellement dans tes pensées ? » demanda Tom dans un froncement de sourcil.

« Oh. Je… Ce n'est rien d'important, » soupira Harry en évitant son regard. « Je réfléchissais juste à des choses et d'autres. »

Au moment où Tom ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour le questionner précisément sur ces choses, la porte d'entrée du pub s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Harry, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, sursauta sur chaise et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors largement tandis que le choc faisait effondrer les traits de son visage.

Sur le seuil du pub se tenait un homme à l'allure massive. Les membres de son corps étaient démesurément grands, comme s'ils avaient continué à pousser alors que le tronc avait cessé sa croissance. Ses cheveux d'un jaune pisseux étaient emmêlés et ses yeux marrons, rehaussés par des sourcils broussailleux, étaient injectés de sang. Malgré le froid de janvier, il n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt noir laissant peu de place à l'imagination concernant la montagne de muscle dessous. Le plus impressionnant était, qu'au bout de son bras droit étonnement gonflé et recouvert de tatouages noirs, se trouvait un pistolet pointé droit sur eux.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula en un quart de secondes, laissant à peine le temps à Harry de réagir. Le premier coup de feu partit droit sur Tom et lui mais le plus âgé attrapa un de ses bras et il les projeta tous les deux au sol. À la fois de surprise et de peur, Harry lâcha un hurlement sonore qui s'arrêta net quand sa chute au sol lui coupa le souffle. La table, emportée par leur élan, leur tomba dessus et Harry fut certain d'entendre la balle se ficher dans le mur derrière eux.

« Ne bouge pas ! » aboya Tom.

Tétanisé, Harry resta à plat ventre au sol tandis que Tom, d'un geste habile de la main, attrapa un pistolet coincé dans le bas de son dos. Les déflagrations continuaient autour d'eux et Harry releva suffisamment la tête pour voir que l'homme avait été rejoint par trois autres coéquipiers. Tous les quatre continuaient à viser dans leur direction. Les quelques clients du bar s'étaient réfugiés au sol ou tentaient de se mettre à l'abri derrière les énormes pots de plantes.

Pettigrow avait à présent lui aussi une arme entre les mains mais, même de sa place, Harry pouvait voir combien ses membres tremblaient. L'air s'était rempli de l'odeur âcre propre à la poudre laissée par les balles d'un pistolet. Les mains appuyées contre ses oreilles pour atténuer le bruit sourd des coups de feu, Harry tenta de ramper au sol pour se dégager de la table mais Tom le maintint immobile au sol d'une main ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Tom ne lui répondit pas, occupé à pianoter rapidement sur son téléphone portable. Ensuite, il se releva d'un bond et Harry, horrifié, le vit tirer à son tour avec précision sur les quatre assaillants. Il se baissait fréquemment pour éviter les balles lui étant destinées. Une cliente, calfeutrée dans un coin de la salle, poussait des hurlements stridents mélangés à des sanglots précipités. Harry ressentait la même envie qu'elle de hurler mais il resta tout simplement tétanisé à assister à l'échange de coup de feu entre Tom et les trois hommes.

Ses yeux déjà humides s'ouvrirent largement quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer les deux statures imposantes de Crabbe et Goyle, suivie par celle plus fine mais non moins imposante de Severus Snape. Tous les trois étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et un des assaillants poussa un hurlement rauque quand une balle vint se planter avec efficacité dans l'une de ses jambes, le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Il ne fallut pas moins de trente secondes pour que les autres hommes soient mis hors d'état de nuire, tenue en joue par les armes de Crabbe et Goyle. Snape rangea son arme avec grâce mais Harry avait vu qu'il était celui ayant visé avec une extrême précision la jambe de l'autre homme. Après toute ces déflagrations, le soudain silence dans le pub résonna sourdement dans les oreilles de Harry et il fut encore incapable de bouger, tout comme les quelques clients présents.

« Tout va bien ? » murmura Tom en se penchant vers lui.

Éberlué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans bouger. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il était recouvert de poussières et de débris de bois. Tom l'aida à se relever et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Mais Harry s'empressa rapidement de lui lâcher la main et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Merde ! Que venait-il juste de se passer sous ses yeux ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mesdames et Messieurs ! » s'écria soudainement Tom en se tournant vers les clients, un sourire charismatique aux lèvres. « Vous êtes en totale sécurité parmi nous, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde. Nous venons de mettre hors d'état de nuire des criminels hautement recherchés par les services de police auxquels nous appartenons. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration face au mensonge flagrant de Tom. Il recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur en brique du pub. Son cœur refusait de se calmer, tambourinant toujours avec force contre sa poitrine. Ça en était presque douloureux et malgré la flopée de questions envahissant son esprit, il était encore incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler le moindre mot.

En quelques minutes, la situation fut totalement reprise en main par Tom. Les clients repartirent après que leurs consommations aient été offertes par un Peter Pettigrow encore tremblant. Avec tout le charisme dont Tom était capable – et cela fila des sueurs froides à Harry – il acheta le silence des personnes présentes, les remerciant sans vergogne pour leur acte citoyen pour la sécurité de Londres. Les assaillants furent entassés par Crabbe et Goyle dans un coin du pub sous les gémissements de celui blessé par balle.

Quand la porte se referma derrière le dernier client, Snape ferma à clé le bar, tira les rideaux sur les quelques fenêtres. La fausse jovialité de Tom disparut aussitôt pour ne laisser place qu'à un masque de glace. Arme à la main, il s'approcha des hommes et s'agenouilla devant eux. À présent désarmés et maintenus immobiles par les armes pointées sur eux, ils étaient bien moins impressionnants. Sans la moindre trace d'émotion, Tom posa le bout du canon sur le front de l'homme massif ayant tiré le premier coup de feu.

« Oh mon dieu, » haleta Harry en voulant s'élancer dans leur direction.

« N'intervenez pas. »

La voix sèche de Snape mais surtout son bras autour de sa taille le maintint immobile. Il leva un regard horrifié vers lui et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Harry remarqua combien il tremblait. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de l'homme davantage pour se soutenir que pour s'échapper de sa poigne.

« Pour qui travaillez-vous mes chers amis ? » susurra dangereusement Tom.

Seul le silence lui répondit et d'un mouvement de doigt, Tom retira la sécurité de son arme. Harry poussa un glapissement, incapable pourtant de fermer les yeux et de se détourner du spectacle affreux se déroulant devant lui. Oh mon dieu, non ! Tom n'allait quand même pas tuer quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

« Je me répète : pour qui travaillez-vous ? »

La bouche de l'homme se tordit dans tous les sens comme s'il réfléchissait encore à une porte de sortie. Ses condisciples étaient eux-mêmes silencieux, comme tétanisés par les armes des deux colosses pointés sur eux.

« Greyback. Fenrir Greyback, » bégaya t-il finalement.

« Ah ce bon vieux Fenrir ! » s'exclama Tom avec un sourire faux. « Je suis navré de voir qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que _je_ suis le patron de la mafia et que j'élimine tout ceux qui entravent mon chemin. »

Les mots de Tom mirent quelques secondes à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit obscurcit par le choc de Harry. Quand ils prirent enfin sens, il poussa un autre couinement étranglé et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau et sans même le remarquer, il griffa les bras de Snape avec férocité. Seule la prise ferme de ce dernier autour de sa taille lui permit d'ailleurs de ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

Comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler de sa présence, Tom coula un regard dans leur direction. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement puis il recula de l'homme, ôtant son pistolet de son front. À peine bougea t-il que Crabbe se plaça devant l'homme pour le surplomber de haut. Tom s'était relevé souplement et il s'approcha de lui. En le voyant venir dans sa direction, Harry sentit un mélange de colère, de tristesse et de douleur le submerger.

« Tu… Tu es quoi ? La mafia ? _La_ _mafia_ ? » cria t-il en restant toujours collé contre le torse de Snape.

« Severus va te ramener à la maison. Je serai bientôt de retour pour discuter. »

« La mafia ? » répéta t-il sans écouter un seul mot de l'homme. « Mais bordel ! Tu attendais quoi pour me parler de ça ? »

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry savait. Il savait que tout cela n'était pas une grosse blague. Quelque chose en lui lui soufflait que oui, Tom Jedusor avait bien des liens avec la mafia londonienne même s'il était incapable pour l'instant d'expliquer pourquoi cette explication prenait tout son sens aussi rapidement.

« Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Mais putain ! Qui es-tu ? »

« Rentre à la maison avec Severus. J'arrive d'ici peu. »

Encore sonné, Harry laissa aveuglément Snape le tirer hors du pub de Pettigrow. Il pouvait encore sentir le regard de Tom dans son dos mais il fut incapable de lui adresser le moindre regard. Son estomac s'était retourné, le laissant nauséeux. Il ne protesta même pas quand Severus le fit s'asseoir sur le siège passager d'un énorme 4x4 noir. Il s'attacha fébrilement, les yeux rivés sur la route bondée du centre de Londres. Le véhicule se mit en marche et ce fut seulement lorsque le pub fut hors de sa vue que Harry relâcha sa respiration retenue jusque là.

« Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible ! » laissa t-il soudainement échapper en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Seul le silence lui répondit mais Harry pouvait entendre la respiration précipitée de Severus Snape à côté de lui.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Bonne lecture ! Et à la semaine prochaine.

Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 18_

En moins de quinze minutes, Harry était de retour dans l'appartement de Tom. Le chemin entre le pub et l'immeuble luxueux était à la fois passé à la vitesse de l'éclair et à la lenteur d'un escargot tant son esprit avait été envahi par une pléthore de questionnements, de peurs et de colère. Tout bouillonnait littéralement en lui et Harry avait l'impression de perdre les pédales. Le choc d'avoir assisté à une véritable guérilla urbaine le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds et il pouvait encore entendre le bruit des déflagrations à chaque coup de feu.

Severus Snape l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'appartement sans prononcer le moindre mot, obéissant à l'ordre de son patron. Mais Harry avait de toute façon été incapable de lui adresser la parole. Tout explosait dans sa tête tant sa confusion était grande. Il était incapable de tenir en place. Il avait d'abord essayé de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets accolés au bar de la cuisine mais Harry trépignait littéralement d'impatience de voir Tom passer cette foutue porte d'entrée pour enfin l'entendre répondre à ses questions.

Le goût amer de la trahison se propagea en lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Aussi stupide ? Dès leur première dispute au sujet d'armes à feux, Harry aurait dû mettre les voiles et ne jamais, _jamais_ , revenir dans ce foutu appartement auprès de ce foutu Tom Jedusor. Il le sentait. Il sentait au fond de lui que Tom maniait les mots – et visiblement même les armes – avec une facilité déconcertante. Il lui avait embrouillé le cerveau en lui parlant de travail, de sécurité, de richesses jalousées, etc. Toutes les justifications de Tom étaient probablement exactes mais elles ne renvoyaient pas exactement au monde de l'entreprise. Plutôt à celui du crime organisé.

« Je ne suis qu'un pauvre crétin, n'est-ce pas ? » aboya t-il en se tournant vers Snape. « Comment ai-je pu faire confiance une seule seconde à cet espèce de connard ? »

Snape, appuyé contre le comptoir de cuisine, affichait un air impassible et c'était frustrant pour Harry de le voir si calme, si dénué de sentiment. Il avait envie d'aller vers lui et de le secouer avec force. Juste pour lui demander d'avoir l'air un peu choqué afin qu'il se sente moins seul. L'homme pouvait-il comprendre, juste une putain de secondes, le carnage dans sa tête ?

« Je savais qu'il me cachait des choses. Il est tellement secret et paranoïaque, » reprit-il en foulant le sol tel un lion en cage. « Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi il se trimballe avec deux gorilles constamment à ses basques. Je ne pouvais juste pas m'imaginer qu'il travaillait pour la mafia ! »

« Vous devriez boire quelque chose, Monsieur Potter, » conseilla Snape d'une voix lente.

« Je ne veux rien boire ! Je veux seulement qu'il rentre et qu'il m'explique ce bordel ! » hurla Harry en agitant ses bras autour de lui.

Harry fut même incapable de se sentir embarrassé par sa vive réaction. Sa respiration était laborieuse et en passant une main sur son visage, il constata qu'il tremblait encore. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, incapable de supporter revoir encore ces derniers moments dans le pub de Peter Pettigrow.

Une sonnerie stridente le fit soudain sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir de cuisine, là où il avait posé son téléphone portable en rentrant dans l'appartement. Snape, sans aucune gêne, attrapa le mobile près de lui et Harry fut quasiment sûr de voir le choc traverser son regard l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne redevienne impassible.

« Votre mère vous appelle, » déclara t-il froidement en agitant son téléphone dans les airs.

« Oh bon sang, je lui avais dis que je rentrais manger, » balbutia Harry en regardant de loin l'image de sa mère indiquer son appel. « Je… Je la rappellerai plus tard. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, la sonnerie s'éteignit et Snape reposa le mobile sur le comptoir. Quelque peu calmé par le fait de voir sa mère tenter de le joindre, Harry attrapa son téléphone pour le mettre en silencieux. Peu importe si son absence de réponse lui apportait des ennuis : Harry était tout bonnement incapable de décrocher et de parler à sa mère dans l'immédiat.

« Sait-elle que vous êtes en couple avec Tom Jedusor ? »

« Ma mère ? » supposa Harry en se tournant vers Snape. « Vous rigolez, j'espère ? Heureusement que je n'ai rien dis, bon sang ! J'aurai créé un cataclysme chez moi pour… pour _ça_. Pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut même pas la peine. »

Est-ce que ça valait la peine ? Est-ce que Tom Jedusor valait la peine qu'il fasse un coming-out auprès de sa famille et de ses proches ? À certains moments, cette idée lui avait presque semblé possible. Après tout, il aimait tellement Tom. Il ne pouvait plus se passer des bras de l'homme, de son odeur, de son corps, de son affection. Mais maintenant… Tout était différent, non ? Même si Tom était parvenu à cacher son secret pendant des mois, ils allaient devoir y faire face à présent.

« Il est le patron de la mafia, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'imagine pas avoir un rôle moins important. »

Snape resta silencieux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Harry laissa échapper un soupir frustré et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance. Mais ça échoua lamentablement car sa gorge se serra douloureusement.

« S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi au moins cela, » pria Harry d'une voix chevrotante. « J'ai juste besoin de savoir cela avant qu'il ne rentre. »

« Tom Jedusor est effectivement le grand patron de la mafia londonienne, » admit Severus Snape d'un ton solennel.

Harry vacilla littéralement en entendant Snape lui confirmer la position de Tom dans la mafia. Il laissa échapper un halètement pitoyable alors que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Tout prenait sens à présent. L'argent. Les armes à feux. La présence constante de gardes du corps. L'inquiétude et la paranoïa de Tom de se dévoiler avec lui à l'extérieur, de faire des loisirs pourtant simples. Sa certitude que la mafia existait lors de leur conversation à ce sujet à Hastings. Sa richesse démesurée. Sa froideur et son sang-froid implacable. Ses collaborateurs sur lesquels Tom était incapable de lui donner une vraie fonction comme Snape, Marcus Flint, Peter Pettigrow et… Et Lucius Malefoy, bordel !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Tom. Harry sentit la rage brûler de nouveau en lui et il bondit vers lui. Tom affichait une mine contrariée mais il s'efforça d'apparaître moins irrité en croisant le regard de Harry. Loin d'apprécier cela, le plus jeune explosa littéralement de colère et ses mains se serrèrent en poing le long de son corps.

« Merci Severus, tu peux disposer. »

« Non restez ! » cria Harry en se tournant vers l'homme.

Son intervention eut le mérite de faire se figer Severus Snape. Harry fut furieux de le voir se tourner vers Tom dans l'attente de son ordre définitif. L'impression de n'avoir aucun poids, aucune parole comparé à Tom le traversa mais il refusa de se laisser avoir par cela. Tom Jedusor n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un lui tenir tête de cette façon et Harry comptait bien être parmi ceux-là !

« Je veux qu'il reste avec nous, » grogna t-il.

« As-tu peur de rester seul avec moi ? » siffla Tom en arquant un sourcil.

« Arrête d'agir comme un connard ! » s'écria Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. « Tu voulais que je t'attendes ici bien sagement pour que tu m'expliques. Alors vas-y. Je suis là ! Je t'écoute !»

Ses propos vifs firent naître une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Tom mais Harry refusa de tressaillir. Il resta figé au milieu du salon, pris d'une soudaine envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Et surtout de foutre son poing dans la figure de celui qui s'était joué de lui pendant des mois.

« Ne dramatise pas la situation, Harry. Je suis effectivement le patron de la mafia de Londres depuis une décennie à présent, » commença Tom.

« Ne dramatise pas la situation ? » répéta le plus jeune en ouvrant de grands yeux. « _Ne dramatise pas la situation_? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire pour m'expliquer tout ça ? Tu m'as menti pendant des mois en te faisant passer pour un chef d'entreprise alors qu'en fait, tu es un criminel ! »

« Je possède vraiment une entreprise. Je gagne réellement de l'argent avec celle-ci. Je bosse dur tous les jours pour la faire tourner, » contredit Tom, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas incompatible avec mes liens dans la mafia. Si tu te souviens bien, je n'ai jamais nié l'existence de la mafia sur notre territoire. »

« Oh et je suppose que tu as simplement oublié de m'indiquer, au passage, que tu la dirigeais, » railla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu m'as fais croire que c'était ta réussite sociale qui t'avait attiré des ennuis et qui nécessitait la présence de tes gardes du corps à chaque instant. Comment as-tu pu me mentir ainsi ? Tu m'as mis en danger ! »

« C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai _jamais_ mis en danger. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi dès le moment où nous nous sommes mis ensembles. »

Et le fait de voir Harry lui reprocher de l'avoir mis en danger semblait outrer Tom plus qu'autre chose. Le plus jeune secoua la tête, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux et il se détourna de son amant. Il croisa le regard de Severus Snape. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait trouvé hilarant de voir l'homme, toujours si impassible, être si mal à l'aise à cet instant. Mais dans l'immédiat, Harry avait juste envie de s'effondrer en larmes.

« Tous les endroits où tu m'as emmené, ce sont des lieux que tu diriges ? Tous ces restaurants et ces pubs ? Ça appartient à la mafia.»

L'absence de réponse de Tom fut suffisante et Harry posa un poing contre ses lèvres pour retenir le hurlement de rage vibrant dans sa poitrine. Il sursauta quand Tom s'approcha de lui par derrière et voulut passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Un instant, Harry fut tenté de s'appuyer contre lui, de profiter de cette étreinte mais il fit un soudain bond en avant puis fit volte-face pour le regarder.

« J'étais le seul foutu crétin à ne rien savoir de toi. Je me suis affiché avec toi auprès de tous tes sous-fifres sans savoir qui tu étais, » reprocha Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Comment as-tu pu me prendre pour un tel idiot ? »

« Parce que ta réaction aurait été celle-là, voire pire, » lâcha Tom d'un ton raide. « Tu as grandi dans une famille portée sur la justice. Comment pouvais-tu réagir ? »

« Mon père est commissaire de police tout comme mon parrain et ma mère est avocate. Car ils défendent le bien ! La mafia, c'est… C'est… Des crimes ! Vous tuez des gens ! C'est _mal_. »

« C'est mal ? » répéta Tom.

L'amusement que Harry nota dans sa voix le rendit dingue. Pour Tom, c'était probablement normal, son quotidien. Mais pour lui… Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Harry poussa un cri enragé au moment où les larmes jaillirent enfin hors de ses yeux émeraude. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

« Allons Harry, je suis sûr que tu peux très bien te faire à cette vie. Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir que j'ai entre les mains, » ajouta Tom.

« J'en ai rien à faire du pouvoir ou du fric. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi, » cracha t-il.

La rudesse de ses propos fit plisser les yeux de Tom et une aura dangereuse sembla se dégager subitement de lui. Harry détourna le regard et passa une main tremblante sur ses joues couvertes de larmes. En espérant avoir l'air digne, il se dirigea vers le comptoir de cuisine où il avait mis son manteau, son portable et son sac à dos. De gestes tremblants, il parvint à enfiler son blouson alors même qu'il sentait le regard de Tom lui vriller le dos.

« Es-tu sûr de toi, Harry Potter ? »

« Pouvez-vous me ramenez chez moi s'il vous plaît Monsieur Snape ? » demanda poliment Harry en regardant l'homme dans les yeux. « Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la tête haute, Harry quitta le duplex de Tom sans lui adresser le moindre regard. De toute façon, il pleurait tellement que sa vision brouillée ne lui aurait pas permis d'embrasser une dernière fois du regard l'homme qui l'avait fait se sentir tellement entier, tellement vivant ces derniers mois. Il suivit d'un mouvement mécanique les grandes enjambées de Severus Snape.

Ce fut seulement quand il se retrouva de nouveau dans la voiture de celui-ci qu'il s'autorisa à relâcher sa respiration. D'une voix tremblotante, il lui donna son adressa puis Harry fixa la route devant lui, sans la lâcher du regard. En réalité, il fut tout simplement incapable de dire quelque chose ou même de regarder l'homme. C'était _tellement_ douloureux. Il y avait au fond de lui un trou béant, créé par la brûlure de la trahison, qui semblait grandir de secondes en secondes. Comme pour l'engloutir.

D'un mouvement distrait de la main, Harry appuya sur une touche de son portable pour activer son écran. Il nota que sa mère avait tenté de l'appeler à trois reprises et que son père l'avait fait une fois. Il songea un instant à les rappeler mais la simple idée de devoir parler au téléphone, de devoir faire l'effort d'articuler pour mentir le terrassait de fatigue. Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur ses genoux en soupirant.

« Monsieur Snape ? » demanda t-il au bout de longues minutes de silence.

« Oui ? »

« S'il vous plaît… Pouvez-vous me dire quel est votre rôle dans la mafia ? J'ai… J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Harry tressaillit en croisant son regard sombre. Ses deux yeux noirs à la fois indéchiffrable et perçants étaient franchement déstabilisant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la facilité avec laquelle Snape avait utilisé son arme pour neutraliser les assaillants du pub de Peter Pettigrow. À n'en pas douter, Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à sourciller.

« Je suis tireur à gage. »

Et parce que le terme avait quelque chose de complètement dément, de très cinématographique, Harry ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire nerveusement. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge en comprenant le sens de ces mots. Il était dans la voiture d'un assassin. D'un foutu assassin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un regard affolé à sa portière fermée. De toute façon, la voiture était lancée à vive allure.

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer Monsieur Potter, » renifla Snape en s'engageant dans le quartier résidentiel des Potter. « La mafia ne tue que les personnes qui s'opposent à elle. Ou ceux qui mettent en danger le secret de son existence. Pas les gentils et honnêtes citoyens. »

Souhaitait-il le rassurer en disant cela ? Si c'était le cas, Severus Snape avait encore du travail à faire dans ce domaine. Mais après tout, son métier ne l'amenait pas à être particulièrement rassurant avec les autres. En pensant à cela – et à l'incongruité de toute cette situation – Harry cligna des yeux et fut choqué de voir sa maison se dessiner sous ses yeux. Il resta quelques instants figé sur le siège en cuir du 4x4 de l'homme avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, » chuchota t-il. « Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Monsieur Potter. »

Il lui sembla que Snape voulut ajouter quelque chose mais l'homme resta silencieux. La poitrine comprimée par l'angoisse, Harry lui adressa un dernier mouvement de la tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il resta planté sur le trottoir à observer l'énorme véhicule faire demi-tour puis quitter la rue à faible allure. Allait-il recroiser le chemin de Severus Snape dans sa vie ? Harry en doutait sincèrement après avoir définitivement jeté Tom hors de sa vie.

Encore ébranlé, Harry rejoignit la maison. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes allumées et il put voir que les voitures de ses parents étaient garées à côté de la sienne. Il aurait préféré être seul. S'enfermer dans sa chambre sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot puis se jeter dans son lit. Et dormir. Voilà. Il allait essayer de mettre en place ce programme même si ses parents étaient présents.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte d'entrée en essayant d'avoir l'air normal. Ou tout du moins, neutre. Il était bien incapable de subir les interrogations de ses parents s'ils remarquaient sa mine chiffonnée. Tout était si flou, si confus dans son esprit. Il était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse et pour le moment, Harry ignorait vers lequel de ces deux sentiments il avait plutôt intérêt à pencher.

« Bonsoir, » lança t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, le regard meurtrier de Lily Potter l'accueillit. Elle était occupée à débarrasser la table pendant que James faisait glisser les restes d'une poêle dans un grand tupperware. Harry grimaça en prenant conscience de l'heure affichée sur le micro-ondes. Aïe. Il était _franchement_ en retard. Il s'était passé tant de choses en l'espace de quelques heures que le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse phénoménale, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Salut, » soupira James en lui lançant un regard blasé. « Je crois que là, tu abuses un petit peu, Harry. »

« Désolé, » grimaça le jeune homme en passant une main derrière sa nuque. « Je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Je voulais rentrer plus tôt mais j'étais occupé. Et … voilà. »

« Voilà ? » s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers lui. « Voilà ? Nous t'avons appelé quatre fois sur ton portable. Est-ce si compliqué de décrocher ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête, conscient d'avoir déconné. Il comprenait l'agacement de ses parents mais en même temps, Harry était à milles lieux des préoccupations aussi triviales que pouvaient l'être un repas. Il se sentait à la fois vide et plein. Épuisé et plein de colère.

« Ici, ce n'est pas un hôtel, » reprit la femme en continuant à débarrasser la table. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu manges à la maison pour ensuite ne pas te pointer à l'heure du repas. Ton père et moi ne nous amusons pas à faire à manger pour rien et ensuite à t'attendre en se demandant ce que tu fabriques ! »

« J'ai jamais dis que c'était un hôtel, » grogna Harry.

La colère remua dans ses entrailles, se ravivant. Il serra les poings le long de son corps en retenant ses propos virulents. Inutile de se fâcher après ses parents. Ça serait juste la cerise sur le gâteau dont il voulait absolument se passer.

« Ces derniers temps, tu agis comme si ça en était un, » répliqua Lily. « C'est la troisième fois que tu nous fais faux bond pour le repas. On te demande seulement de nous prévenir. »

« C'est bon, je suis désolé. On ne va pas en faire un drame ? » cracha t-il en se détournant d'eux pour rejoindre sa chambre. « La prochaine fois, je préviendrai. »

« Si c'est un drame car j'en ai assez d'avoir à me préoccuper de ce genre de bêtises alors qu'un coup de téléphone suffirait à me simplifier le quotidien. »

« Alors lâche-moi ! » cria Harry en faisant volte-face pour la regarder. « Lâche-moi et laisse-moi respirer. J'ai dix huit ans putain et t'es toujours en train de me foutre la pression pour des foutues conneries. J'en ai rien à faire d'un repas à la con ! »

« Harry, » intervint James d'une voix sèche.

Son père était à présent appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, le dardant d'un regard sévère. Quand Lily et Harry se disputaient, il intervenait peu. Il préférait toujours les laisser se débrouiller seuls pour ne pas se retrouver mêler à la dispute mais quand la situation dégénérait, il venait mettre le holà.

« De quoi ? » s'exclama le garçon en faisant un pas vers son père, les bras ouverts. « Vous me prenez pour un gosse, comme si j'avais encore quinze ans. Mais maintenant, je suis adulte, je suis à la fac, j'ai ma vie. »

« Et il me semble qu'on te la laisse vivre tranquillement, » asséna la rousse. « On ne te demande pas où tu passes la moitié de tes soirées. »

« Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas ! J'ai besoin de respirer, vous comprenez ça ? J'ai besoin que vous me foutiez la paix. Tu peux le comprendre maman ? Ce n'est pas parce tu n'as pas pu avoir d'autres enfants que tu dois m'étouffer comme ça. »

La gifle fut si forte que la tête de Harry partit sur le côté et sa main vola aussitôt sur sa joue douloureuse. Son père avait fondu sur lui, réduisant la faible distance entre eux pour le gifler. Ses yeux émeraude étaient écarquillés et il sursauta quand James enroula une main d'un air menaçant autour de son bras, le maintenant efficacement immobile.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire une telle chose. Comment oses-tu dire cela à ta mère ? » grogna furieusement James. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre un truc de ce genre sortir de ta bouche. C'est clair ? »

« Lâche-moi, » murmura Harry, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? » répéta James.

« Oui c'est bon ! J'ai compris, » cria t-il.

James le lâcha alors et Harry fit aussitôt un pas en arrière, se frottant le bras. Sa gorge était serrée. Il détourna la tête en croisant le regard blessé de Lily. La culpabilité l'assaillit, sachant combien le sujet avait longtemps été douloureux pour ses parents. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenus, malgré leurs nombreux efforts durant des années, à concevoir un deuxième enfant après lui.

« Tant que tu es sous notre toit, tu nous dois le respect. Quand ta mère te demande si tu manges ici et que tu lui dis oui, tu as intérêt à être à l'heure autour de cette table, » ajouta James avec colère. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es majeur que ça t'autorise, dans cette maison, à faire n'importe quoi avec nous. »

« Alors je peux tout aussi bien partir de cette foutue baraque ! »

La rage brûlant au fond de lui, Harry se détourna de ses parents. Il entendit son père le rappeler alors que sa mère étouffait un cri mais Harry les ignora tous les deux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre une seule phrase, un seul mot de qui que ce soit. Il était arrivé à saturation de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues tandis qu'il montait deux à deux les marches menant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il perçut les éclats de voix de ses parents au rez-de-chaussée mais tout bourdonnait dans son esprit. Comment les choses avaient-elle pu déraper ainsi aussi rapidement ? Quelques heures plus tôt, il rejoignait Tom dans un pub pour partager un verre et à présent, il prenait la fuite loin de la maison familiale.

En de rapides mouvements saccadés, Harry attrapa son sac de sport – celui avec lequel il se pointait toujours chez Tom – et y fourra le plus de ses affaires scolaires et de ses vêtements possibles à l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient et il se demanda depuis combien d'heures exactement son corps était hors de contrôle.

« Depuis que tu es à l'université, tu as changé. »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le seuil de sa chambre, là où se tenait son père. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, l'homme le fixait durement et Harry tressaillit en y lisant une lueur de déception. Il se détourna rageusement de lui en essuyant ses joues maculées de larmes.

« Ce que tu as dis à ta mère… C'était bas, » ajouta l'homme. « Tu sais combien ça a été douloureux pour elle. »

« Ça t'est insupportable que je ne sois pas parfait, hein ? Et bien non, sache que ton fils n'est pas parfait. Tu n'as pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Du bordel que c'est dans ma tête et dans tout ça. »

« Alors parle-moi. »

Si Harry avait été un peu plus calme, un peu plus disposé à remarquer l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père, il aurait probablement pu s'asseoir quelques secondes, respirer et avouer à son père combien les choses étaient difficiles à l'instant même. Combien il était sous le choc de voir sa relation avec Tom se révéler n'être qu'un amas de mensonges. Cet homme pour qui il avait commencé à accepter son homosexualité, celui auquel il avait offert sa virginité. Son cœur.

Mais Harry avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour prendre la peine de discuter. Ce qu'il voulait, comme dans un besoin intense de soulagement, c'était de la confrontation. Il avait besoin de laisser échapper ses émotions par le prisme de la colère car c'était bien plus simple que de tout simplement s'effondrer.

« Je n'ai pas changé en rentrant à Westminster. Peut-être que maintenant, tu es seulement capable de voir qui je suis réellement, » hurla t-il en fusillant du regard son père. « Ça ne correspond pas à tes attentes visiblement. Mais je ne veux pas être comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme toi ou comme une autre personne de cette famille. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais compris. Tu n'as jamais pu voir ou deviner quoique ce soit à mon sujet, » accusa Harry. « Toi et maman, vous êtes des parents qui… C'est vrai vous êtes cool. J'ai manqué de rien. Vous êtes des gens respectables et tout le monde vous admire mais moi… Moi, je ne peux pas me reconnaître en vous. »

« On a tout fait pour te rendre heureux. Tous les parents font des erreurs, » répliqua James. « Je n'ai jamais dis que nous étions parfaits. »

« Ça tombe bien parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Jamais Harry n'avait utilisé des mots aussi durs à l'encontre de ses parents. En réalité, il n'avait même jamais ressenti le besoin de dire cela. Sa conscience lui souffla distraitement qu'il allait profondément regretter chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes de cette soirée. Il était en train de prendre ses parents comme punching-ball. C'était stupide mais il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif dans le fait d'avoir l'impression de maîtriser un petit peu la situation. Juste un peu.

« Je me casse. »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry passa à côté de lui, portant son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Il dévala les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Lily dont le visage était marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en le voyant porter ses affaires mais Harry l'ignora. Il passa à côté d'elle et attrapa ses clés de voiture suspendues au porte-clé de l'entrée. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la voix de son père s'éleva derrière son dos, l'obligeant à se tourner pour faire face à ses parents.

« Tu vas vraiment partir après avoir dit tout cela et en faisant un tel cinéma ? » menaça James d'une voix grave.

« Ouais et j'espère que ça te fait bien chier. Car je vous emmerde. J'emmerde tout le monde. »

S'il y avait une chose que James Potter ne supportait pas, c'était le manque de respect. Il s'était appliqué à l'inculquer à Harry dès son plus jeune âge. S'il avait pu s'amuser de certaines bêtises de son fils, il n'avait jamais pu accepter de l'entendre être irrespectueux avec quelqu'un de leur entourage. Les quelques punitions de Harry dans ses plus jeunes années étaient d'ailleurs très souvent liées à cela.

Alors Harry ne fut guère surpris de voir la colère briller dans les yeux marrons de son père. Il ne put toutefois pas empêcher son mouvement de recul quand l'homme s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant. Car James Potter, malgré sa petite taille, n'en restait pas moins un homme impressionnant, en plus d'être son père. Son air hautain fondit légèrement quand James le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, arrachant un cri à Lily.

« Je te jure Harry, si tu passes cette porte... »

« James ! » coupa Lily d'une voix étranglée.

« Je ne reviendrai pas. »

Absolument plus sûr de lui, Harry lutta contre les nouvelles larmes brûlant ses yeux. Après un long regard scrutateur, James consentit enfin à le lâcher, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau de façon plus aisée. Fébrile, Harry reprit la lanière de son sac qui avait glissé de son épaule sous la force de la poigne de son père.

« Alors vas-y. Pars. »

« Non ! Arrêtez vos bêtises ! » s'écria Lily.

Après un dernier regard, Harry quitta la maison. Il se précipita vers sa voiture, le souffle coupé et ouvrit la portière passager pour y balancer son sac. Ensuite, il se glissa derrière le volant et mit le contact en manquant de faire tomber les clés dans sa précipitation. Le moteur en marche, il alluma ses feux de croisement puis enclencha la marche arrière.

Quand il quitta la petite allée menant à la maison familiale, il jeta un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur et un sanglot traversa ses lèvres en voyant la silhouette de ses deux parents devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il partait vraiment de chez lui. De cette façon.

Bouleversé, Harry roula dans les rues animées de Londres, sans savoir vraiment où il allait et ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry s'arrêta sur le parking d'un supermarché entièrement vide à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Il coupa le moteur, laissant juste l'autoradio allumé comme fond sonore et il s'écroula soudainement.

La tête appuyée contre le volant, ses larmes devinrent de lourds sanglots et il poussa un juron sonore en assénant un coup de poing sur le volant. Sa colère avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à un vide béant et il se sentait subitement englouti par celui-ci. Que s'était-il passé pour que tout parte dans tous les sens en une foutue soirée ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi abject envers ses parents alors même qu'ils n'étaient responsables en rien dans sa situation avec Tom ?

Harry resta un long moment prostré sur lui-même avant d'entendre son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Avec des gestes tremblants, il l'attrapa et s'aperçut que sa mère tentait de l'appeler. Harry refusa l'appel. Il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas lui adresser la parole dans l'immédiat. Il se redressa et s'enfonça dans le siège de sa voiture, la respiration encore hachée. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Certainement pas retourner chez ses parents.

Il était hors de question pour lui d'aller chez Ron. Non seulement ses parents penseraient à ce lieu là en premier et en plus de cela, le fait de débarquer en pleine soirée au Terrier allait susciter des questions de son meilleur ami auxquelles il n'était pas prêt de répondre. Hermione était aussi un choix trop évident pour ses parents. Tout comme Sirius ou l'appartement de Remus et Tonks. Il n'avait aucune envie de se pointer à la résidence universitaire de Westminster pour rejoindre Seamus ou Dean.

Une seule personne semblait, à cet instant, pouvoir lui offrir tout le calme et la discrétion qu'il recherchait. Il farfouilla dans sa liste de contact jusqu'à trouver son numéro puis il appuya sur la touche pour appeler.

« Allô ? »

« Hé. Désolé de te déranger mais… est-ce que je peux venir dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Il y eut un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil et Harry se mordilla la lèvre, espérant que sa peine ne transpirait pas trop dans sa voix.

« Pas de souci. Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto, » répondit finalement son interlocuteur.


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai répondu quasiment à tout le monde mais j'ai surtout priveligié de répondre aux commentaires de l'épilogue d'Etre une famille ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 19_

« Hé Harry, lève-toi. »

La voix qui traversa les brumes de son esprit était douce et Harry papillonna des yeux, quelques secondes lui étant nécessaire pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres en reconnaissant le petit salon de l'appartement d'étudiant de son ami chez lequel il avait débarqué au beau milieu de la soirée la veille. Il poussa un grognement quand tout les événements lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tu vas être en retard pour tes cours. »

A contrecœur, Harry rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage soucieux d'Adrian Pucey. Le garçon l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts la veille, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Comme il s'y attendait, Adrian n'avait posé aucune question embarrassante. Adrian avait seulement haussé les sourcils en notant son sac rempli d'affaires et ses yeux rouges. Il n'y avait de toute façon peu d'hypothèses à formuler : il avait quitté la maison de ses parents et n'avait pas été rejoindre Tom. Adrian avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'était disputé avec eux tous mais Harry avait sincèrement apprécié son silence. L'étudiant en architecture s'était contenté de lui faire visiter le petit appartement de 30m² que ses parents lui louaient depuis le début de ses études, à quelques pas de l'université de Westminster.

C'était un logement confortable, offrant tout le nécessaire pour une seule personne, voire deux. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer le loyer de ce petit F2 en plein cœur du quartier de Westminster à Londres. Il avait crû comprendre par le passé que les parents d'Adrian étaient plutôt aisés mais il n'imaginait toutefois pas qu'il vive dans un tel quartier de Londres.

Pour la nuit, Harry s'était allongé sur le canapé marron du petit salon. Après lui avoir proposé de prendre une douche et de grignoter un morceau, Adrian s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre pour lui offrir l'intimité nécessaire après une soirée visiblement mouvementée. Harry avait mis des heures à s'endormir, les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues. Il était à la fois tourmenté par sa dispute avec ses parents et par celle avec Tom.

« Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui. »

Adrian marqua un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il s'était éloigné après l'avoir réveillé pour préparer ses affaires de classe. Il se tourna vers lui mais il se contenta de hocher la tête sans émettre de jugement face à son choix.

« T'as à manger dans le frigo et dans les placards. Sers-toi comme tu veux. »

« Oh ce n'est pas la peine, » s'écria Harry en se redressant, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. « Je vais partir. Je ne vais pas squatter ton canapé plus longtemps.»

« Et tu vas aller où au juste ? »

Le sourire faux de Harry s'effondra en constatant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à Adrian. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de remettre un pied chez lui et de faire face à ses parents. En toute sincérité, il n'était pas prêt de les revoir dans l'immédiat. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus se confronter à ses amis et à leurs questionnements. Harry avait vraiment besoin de prendre de la distance et de faire un break loin de son entourage.

« J'ai un double de clé accroché dans l'entrée. Reste ici tant que tu veux. Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi, » assura Adrian en enfilant son blouson. « Tiens moi juste au courant. »

« Merci Adrian, » chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. « Je t'envoie un message dans la matinée. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Hé, » l'interpella Adrian sur le point de sortir de l'appartement. « Ça va aller, ok ? Prend le temps qu'il te faut. »

Très ému par la sollicitude sincère de son ami, Harry acquiesça, une boule coincée dans la gorge. Le futur architecte lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Soudain seul dans un logement n'étant pas le sien, Harry soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il avait le nez et les sinus congestionnés d'avoir tant pleuré la nuit dernière. Recroquevillé sur le canapé, Harry avait tout fait pour garder ses sanglots discrets, les étouffant dans l'oreiller fourni par Adrian. Mais le lendemain, les traces étaient visibles dans l'ensemble de son corps courbaturé.

Un peu gêné de se retrouver ainsi seul dans l'intimité d'Adrian, il se dirigea dans la cuisine après avoir attrapé son mobile. Avant de le consulter, il farfouilla dans les placards de la petite kitchenette et attrapa une boîte de céréales et un bol. Après avoir versé du lait dans le bol, Harry s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine et reprit son téléphone. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Tom : ni texto, ni appel manqué. Ça ne l'étonnait guère et pour le moment, il était bien trop en colère contre l'homme pour en ressentir de la déception.

Sa mère avait essayé de le joindre à deux reprises, une fois encore hier soir et une fois ce matin. Son père n'avait pas composé son numéro et même si cela lui procura une légère douleur dans la poitrine, il n'en était guère étonné. Son père et lui avaient tout autant de fierté l'un que l'autre, si ce n'est plus que lui.

« Et merde ! » marmonna Harry en reposant son téléphone devant lui.

À présent que l'adrénaline de la soirée était retombée, Harry n'arrivait même plus à expliquer _pourquoi_ ses parents et lui s'étaient disputés ainsi. À cause d'une stupide histoire de repas ? Il avait réagi avec excès au premier reproche de sa mère. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu ainsi lui balancer au visage sa difficulté à avoir un deuxième enfant. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour lui cacher leur déception à ce sujet lors de son enfance mais quand il avait grandi, son père lui avait avoué leur souhait ardent d'agrandir la famille mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à cela. À la grande tristesse de Lily. Quel abruti était-il pour utiliser cela pour blesser sa mère ?

Ses parents devaient penser qu'il avait complètement perdu les pédales. Il avait été injuste. Ses parents n'étaient pas constamment derrière son dos. Ils demandaient simplement à ce qu'il les tienne informé, à juste titre, des moments où il était présent ou non à la maison. Il avait fait d'un rien une montagne jusqu'à en arriver à cette situation. En plus d'être injuste, Harry avait eu un discours totalement incohérent. Notamment dans sa chambre où il disait à son père ne pas ressembler au reste de la famille, ne pas être comme eux.

L'appétit soudain coupé, Harry repoussa le bol loin de lui en secouant la tête. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il était juste incapable de continuer à avaler la moindre cuillerée de céréales. Tellement bouleversé par les événements de la fin d'après-midi avec Tom, Harry avait été à deux doigts de tout révéler à son père au sujet de son homosexualité. James avait-il compris où il voulait en venir en parlant ainsi de sa différence ? Oh mon dieu, il espérait que non ! La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée pour ne pas en rajouter.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de sa douche au moment où la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna dans l'appartement. Seulement enroulé d'une serviette éponge moelleuse, Harry courut jusque dans la cuisine pour le récupérer. Le soulagement se propagea en lui en constatant qu'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Il était capable de faire face à Hermione. Il décrocha en retournant dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses vêtements propres.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'inquiétude transparaissait dans la voix de Hermione. Harry grimaça, se demandant si elle était déjà informée de la situation entre ses parents et lui. Il se sécha les cheveux d'une main en se frottant la tête avec la serviette puis sautilla en mettant son boxer d'une main.

« Bien et toi ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu sur le campus. Il me semblait qu'on prenait à la même heure aujourd'hui, » commença t-elle prudemment. « Tu ne viens pas en cours ? »

« Non pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des trucs à faire, » éluda t-il distraitement.

« Tu n'as jamais raté les cours depuis la rentrée de septembre, » constata Hermione avec inquiétude puis elle reprit après un court silence, avisant son mutisme. « J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone. »

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent rien. Harry finit par soupirer en s'asseyant sur le petit tabouret en bois posé dans un coin de la salle de bain pour enfiler d'une main son jean.

« J'étais sûre qu'elle allait t'appeler, » marmonna t-il. « Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Je te donne dix livres que Ron va tenter de me joindre d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Elle était bouleversée, » protesta Hermione. « Elle m'a dit que tu avais pris tes affaires et que tu étais parti de chez toi dans la soirée. Pourquoi t'es-tu ainsi enfui chez Tom ? »

Hermione était si sûre qu'il avait été rejoindre Tom que cela en fut douloureux. Il ferma les yeux un instant, une vague d'émotion le submergeant. C'était en effet tellement logique que sa solution de repli soit chez son amant. Mais il n'était pas prêt de remettre les pieds là-bas et Harry ignorait s'il devait s'en sentir effondré ou juste soulagé.

« Je ne suis pas chez Tom. »

« Oh…Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant, » soupira Harry. « J'ai besoin de temps et j'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

« Je suis là si tu as besoin. »

« Je sais. »

En raccrochant, Harry regretta un instant de ne pas avoir tout dévoilé à Hermione. Son amie était la seule, avec Neville, à connaître la nature de sa relation avec Tom. Drago et Adrian en étaient bien sûr informés mais Harry ne s'était jamais confié à eux à ce sujet. Hermione était probablement la personne dans son entourage la moins susceptible de le juger sur son histoire avec Tom. Elle était toujours de bons conseils et elle gardait un esprit très clair malgré la situation.

Toutefois, Harry n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair avant de mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir, sans risque, dire à Hermione que Tom était le patron de la mafia londonienne. Risquait-il quelque chose en le faisant ? Il était peut-être parfois naïf mais Harry était certain que le mot _mafia_ ne pouvait pas être prononcé à la légère dans les rues de Londres. Et puis, c'était peut-être plus que ce que pouvait accepter la jeune femme, étudiante en droit.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry avait quitté l'appartement d'Adrian, refermant la porte derrière lui avec le double de clé. Ça lui avait procuré une sensation très étrange, se rappelant combien il avait été touché les fois où Tom lui laissait les clés pour lui permettre de partir quand il le souhaitait s'il venait à se réveiller après le départ de l'homme. Mais Harry avait rapidement étouffé ce sentiment pour parcourir les rues de la capitale anglaise jusqu'au premier distributeur de journaux.

« Un exemplaire du Daily Telegraph s'il vous plaît, » demanda t-il.

« Tenez Monsieur. 1,20£. »

Harry paya rapidement et remercia distraitement le vendeur avant de s'éloigner du kiosque à journal, les yeux parcourant déjà fébrilement le quotidien. Il s'installa sur un banc dans Saint James's Park près de la rivière au centre de l'espace vert. Il éplucha chaque page, chaque article du journal avant de soupirer avec dépit, forcé de constater l'absence d'informations concernant la fusillade de la veille dans le bar de Peter Pettigrow.

La police pouvait-elle être tenue à distance d'un tel événement ? Une fusillade dans un pub en fin d'après-midi ? Les journaux en auraient fait leur choux gras, Harry en était persuadé. Mais ni la presse, ni la police ne semblaient au courant de cela. Pour Harry, tout cela était bien trop gros mais il avait déjà entendu son père et Sirius râler sur la difficulté des forces de l'ordre à avoir la main mise sur tout ce qui se passait dans la capitale.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Harry se demanda ce qui était advenu des trois hommes venus dans le bar de Pettigrow, armés jusqu'aux dents. Avaient-ils été tué après avoir été soumis à un interrogatoire que Harry imaginait sans mal musclé ? Ils avaient parlé d'un certain Fenrir. S'il supposait bien, la mafia n'avait pas que des amis et certains groupes armés souhaitaient la renverser. Ou tout du moins, mettre un terme à la vie du chef de celle-ci, à savoir Tom Jedusor. Un frisson traversa Harry en songeant combien toute cette situation était folle. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle histoire. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. À son brusque sursaut, Harry réalisa l'extrême tension résidant dans son corps depuis la veille. Il s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration avant de décrocher son téléphone en voyant le nom de son meilleur ami s'afficher sur l'écran.

« Salut Ron ! » lança t-il d'un ton badin. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Quoi de neuf ? » répéta le rouquin à l'autre bout du fil d'une voix incrédule. « Ta mère m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais disparu en me demandant si tu étais venu crécher à la maison ! Alors, je crois que c'est toi qui a du neuf à me raconter. »

« J'en reviens pas. Elle va appeler tous mes amis ou bien ? » soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « On s'est pris la tête, j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis taillé de la maison. Rien de grave. »

Le mensonge lui brûla la gorge en songeant à quel point la situation avait en réalité dégénéré entre ses parents et lui. Il avait affirmé à son père, après l'avoir copieusement insulté, qu'il ne reviendrait plus à la maison. Se remémorant cela, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en lui.

« Tu as été chez qui ? » s'enquit Ron au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Un ami, » répondit évasivement Harry, ignorant s'il devait révéler sa présence chez Adrian ou non. « Je ne voulais pas déranger tes parents au Terrier. »

« Tu sais qu'ils sont toujours contents de te voir, » rétorqua son ami. « Tu rentres chez toi ce soir j'espère ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » avoua t-il lentement.

« Hé mec, t'es sûr que ça roule ? »

A présent, une inquiétude franche résonnait dans la voix de l'étudiant en sport. Harry imaginait sans mal de quoi la situation avait l'air. Il s'était, comme tout enfant, déjà disputé avec ses parents mais Harry n'avait _jamais_ pris les voiles pour autant. Il n'avait jamais non plus dit à son père qu'il l'emmerdait. Il n'avait jamais osé le faire et n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire jusque là de toute façon. Il n'était pas surpris que Ron comme Hermione s'inquiètent sincèrement d'être contactés par Lily pour savoir s'il avait dormi chez eux.

Il prit une légère inspiration en reprenant sa route, quittant le banc humide de ce mois de janvier du Saint James's Park. Il resserra autour de son cou son épaisse écharpe en s'arrêtant à la bordure d'un passage piéton, attendant que le feu piéton devienne vert.

« J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours loin de la maison, » confia t-il.

« Ok… Ecoute, envoie juste un message à ta mère pour la rassurer. Juste quelques mots, » conseilla Ron avec hésitation. « Je pense qu'elle panique vraiment là. »

« Je vais le faire, » promit Harry avant de raccrocher.

Tout en continuant à marcher, Harry pianota rapidement sur son téléphone un texto à destination de sa mère. Si elle avait contacté ses deux meilleurs amis, cela signifiait qu'elle était déjà rentrée en contact avec son parrain et Remus. À ce rythme là, tout Londres allait savoir que Harry Potter était parti de chez ses parents d'ici la fin de la journée.

Dépité de ne pas savoir comment formuler son message, Harry finit par appuyer sur la touche _envoyer_ sans être convaincu d'avoir trouvé les bons moments. Après plusieurs essais, il s'était contenté d'écrire cela : _Je vais bien… Arrête d'appeler mes amis, stp, c'est gênant._ En le relisant, Harry grimaça en constatant que le rendu était bien plus sec qu'il ne l'avait réellement souhaité. Il poussa un énième soupir avant de faire glisser le téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Quand il releva la tête, il était arrivé à destination. Un frisson parcourut son corps en avisant la pancarte _fermée_ affichée sur la porte d'entrée du pub de Peter Pettigrow. Les rideaux étaient tirés, cachant l'intérieur du bar à la rue extérieure. Rien ne laissait supposer que quelques heures plus tôt, trois hommes étaient rentrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, armes en main pour tenter d'assassiner Tom Jedusor. Il n'y avait même pas un foutu cordon de police ou un scellé collé à la porte pour indiquer une enquête en cours. Rien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry ignorait pourquoi il était revenu ici. Dès son réveil, il s'était mis dans la tête de faire un tour dans le coin. Juste pour en savoir plus. Comme s'il avait besoin de preuves irréfutables pour lui indiquer que les événements de la veille ne sortaient pas tout droit de son imagination. Il se fit bousculer par un groupe d'adolescents peu amènes mais Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, ne leur jeta même pas un regard menaçant. Il finit par bouger, conscient de ne rien trouver de plus à cet endroit.

Malgré lui, il revit l'arrivée remarquée des hommes, les coups de feux dirigés directement sur Tom et lui puis lancés à l'aveugle dans le pub, le cri des quelques clients, l'arme dégainée par Tom et sa réponse virulente à l'attaque, rapidement rejoint par Snape, Crabbe et Goyle. Tout avait été si vite. Un soudain vertige le saisit et il se retint à un lampadaire pour ne pas tout simplement s'effondrer au sol. Le choc puis la colère avaient finalement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une réalisation amère : Tom et lui auraient pu mourir la veille au soir !

Le besoin de comprendre, de donner un sens rationnel à tout cela le conduisit au pied de l'immeuble accueillant les bureaux du cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy. Il hésita un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le grand hall puis de monter dans un des ascenseurs du gratte-ciel mais Harry avait trop de questions et il ne pouvait juste pas les étouffer en lui. Lucius Malefoy était l'un des hommes pouvant lui apporter des réponses et, tant que le courage était là, Harry souhaitait pouvoir l'interpeller à ce sujet.

« Hé Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » le salua Angelina avec un grand sourire derrière son bureau d'accueil. « Il me semblait pas que tu ne bossais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne bosse pas. Mr Malefoy est là ? » demanda t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je dois le voir. C'est urgent. »

« Euh ouais. Il travaille dans son bureau, » répondit la secrétaire en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'a pas de rendez-vous avant une heure. Je vais lui indiquer ta présence. »

Harry la remercia d'un sourire maladroit et il détourna la tête en constatant son regard scrutateur. Il appréciait énormément Angelina Johnson mais il n'était pas en mesure de subir un de ses légendaires interrogatoires. Il l'entendit annoncer son arrivée à Lucius à l'aide du téléphone mais la réponse de l'homme resta inaudible pour lui à travers le combiné. Il balaya du regard l'open-space s'ouvrant derrière le bureau d'Angelina et adressa un mouvement de tête à Cédric.

« Vas-y. Il t'attend, » indiqua Angelina en reposant le combiné sur son socle.

« Merci Angelina. »

D'un pas de moins en moins sûr, Harry s'approcha de la porte close du bureau de son patron. En partant de chez Adrian, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant se retrouver dans les bureaux de Lucius Malefoy. Il était habillé de façon bien plus décontractée qu'il ne venait travailler. Avant de toquer, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour leur redonner une forme présentable puis il prit une grande inspiration.

« Entrez, » ordonna Lucius de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry poussa la porte et son regard tomba aussitôt sur celui impassible de Lucius Malefoy. L'homme était assis derrière son bureau, l'écran de son ordinateur encore allumé. Une tasse de thé fumait devant lui et une pile de dossiers tenait en équilibre à la gauche du bureau.

« N'êtes-vous pas censés être en cours Mr Potter à cette heure de la journée, » lança Malefoy d'un ton traînant. « Asseyez-vous. »

« Je devais vous voir, » plaida Harry en prenant place face à lui. « A propos de Tom. »

« Êtes-vous certain de vouloir parler de votre relation avec Mr Jedusor dans ce bureau avec moi ? »

« Vous êtes sûrement le seul que je peux approcher et qui peut me donner des réponses. »

Harry s'aperçut combien son ton paraissait plaintif. Lucius Malefoy allait le considérer avec encore plus de mépris qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Il aurait sérieusement dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de grimper dans ce foutu ascenseur. Il détourna les yeux un bref instant, ne sachant pas comment faire face aux deux orbes grises dénuées de sentiments de l'homme.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Hier soir, nous avons été... »

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, » coupa Lucius d'un ton glacial. « Vous comprendrez sûrement que certains mots ne peuvent absolument pas être utilisés dans ces locaux. »

Les mots de Lucius mirent un moment avant de prendre tout leur sens. Le mot _mafia_ devait être banni dans le langage commun de tout ceux touchant de près ou de loin à cette organisation. Faisait-il à présent partie de ce monde où il ne pouvait plus prononcer ce mot avec légèreté ? Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher un souffle haletant.

« Vous saviez. Vous êtes au courant de ses… activités professionnelles, » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'ai-je seulement découvert hier ? »

« Il me semble que c'était son souhait de vous tenir à l'écart de cette information dans un premier temps.»

« Et je suppose que de désobéir à un de ses ordres est inenvisageable. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs resta imperturbable. Il croisa les mains en-dessous de son menton sans le lâcher du regard. Si Harry tenta un instant de lui tenir tête, il abandonna rapidement en constatant le silence de plus en plus épais dans la pièce. Si cela continuait, il allait de nouveau suffoquer et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser davantage en s'effondrant inconscient sur le sol du bureau de Lucius Malefoy.

C'était très étrange de voir un homme tel que lui se plier aux ordres de Tom Jedusor sans rechigner. Malefoy pouvait être un tel tyran avec ses employés bon sang et au final, il courbait l'échine face à un homme plus jeune que lui. Ce constat désacralisa un peu l'image parfaite qu'il se faisait jusque là de son patron et il retint un sourire malvenu d'éclore sur ses lèvres.

C'était tout de même très perturbant de deviner combien le pouvoir de Tom était important. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Lucius semblait toujours le considérer avec un tel respect. Lui-même n'avait pas rencontré Tom avec cet image d'homme de pouvoir. Il avait très rapidement découvert la position sociale plus qu'avantageuse du trentenaire mais il aurait été bien incapable de deviner que, plus que son statut d'homme d'affaire, c'était celui de patron de la mafia qui faisait naître un tel respect à son égard.

« Vous m'avez conseillé… il y a quelques mois de cela maintenant, de faire attention avec lui. Qu'il n'était pas un homme avec lequel on jouait, » rappela Harry.

« C'est effectivement toujours le cas. »

« Vous me disiez cela par rapport à son _statut_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme face à lui resta silencieux mais Harry crut voir une lueur d'émotion passer dans son regard gris imperturbable. Merde. Il était tellement stupide. Lucius avait tenté à sa façon, et sans désobéir directement à l'ordre de Tom, de le mettre en garde mais il avait été trop aveuglé pour prendre sa menace au sérieux. Il avait pensé que son patron le jugeait trop frivole de se laisser embarquer dans une relation avec l'un des clients les plus importants du cabinet. La réalité était bien au-delà de cela en fait.

Harry se sentait profondément trahi. Combien de Tom espérait-il lui cacher sa réelle identité et vivre une double-vie avec lui ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque dans le pub, combien de temps serait-il resté à côté de la réalité ? À nouveau, les larmes comprimèrent sa poitrine désagréablement et il garda les yeux rivés sur ses genoux pour que Malefoy ne le remarque pas.

En l'espace d'une nuit, Harry avait perdu son amant et ses parents. Et tout cela était de la faute de Tom et de ses mensonges. Le soudain vide que ce constat amer laissa en lui menaça de l'engloutir mais il s'efforça de garder la tête sur les épaules. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent : rentrer chez Adrian, se pelotonner de nouveau sur le canapé et pleurer pour évacuer toute la douleur vibrant en lui.

« Vous travaillez pour lui dans le cadre de ses affaires ? » osa t-il demander en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Lucius.

« Le cabinet de conseil Malefoy gère en effet la partie communication de l'entreprise créée par Tom Jedusor, » répondit simplement Lucius.

« Mais… C'est… C'est mal. »

Harry savait qu'il était en train de geindre pitoyablement mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais eu l'image d'une personne très chaleureuse à ses yeux, Harry était pourtant loin de l'imaginer en train de tremper dans de sales affaires. Mais au fond… qui connaissait-il réellement ? Cette question, très existentielle, lui sauta à la figure et Harry eut le sentiment soudain d'être très seul. Il avait évolué pendant des mois avec un homme dont tout un pan de la vie était resté secret.

« Le monde n'est pas binaire, Monsieur Potter. La frontière entre le bien et le mal est bien plus ténue et floue que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, » déclara Lucius en se penchant légèrement vers lui. « I côté de votre quotidien tout un monde auquel vous n'osez même pas songer. Je vous conseille de justement continuer à ne pas y croire. »

« Comment peut-on défendre l'existence d'une telle organisation ? » protesta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être particulièrement éclairé sur ce monde parallèle pour savoir qu'un crime reste un … »

« Ne finissez pas cette phrase, Harry, » susurra le plus vieux. « Vous allez garder tout cela pour vous. Je vous laisse imaginer les désastreuses conséquences si cela venait à se savoir. »

La menace était à peine voilée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Les mots de son père, quelques mois plus tôt à Hyde Park, lui disant que la police recherchait inlassablement le dirigeant de la mafia sévissant à Londres lui revinrent en mémoire. Après la mort de Grindelwald, la police n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur son successeur. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement en songeant qu'il possédait la réponse pour laquelle son père et ses collègues travaillaient sans relâche depuis des années.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé pour cela, » dit soudain Harry en se levant de son fauteuil. « J'ai conscience de n'avoir absolument pas un positionnement professionnel en faisant cela mais vous étiez le seul suffisamment proche de lui avec lequel je pouvais entrer en contact. Ma vie privée ne viendra plus jamais interférer mon travail ici dans lequel je m'investis entièrement. »

Lucius se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air solennel. Harry se détourna de lui après un dernier salut poli de la tête et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait guère obtenu de réponses mais en parler de vive-voix avec quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait de l'acariâtre Lucius Malefoy, lui avait fait du bien. Malgré la menace sur laquelle la conversation s'était achevée. Il ne pouvait pas trop en espérer de son patron.

« Monsieur Potter. »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et il fut étonné par la moue chiffonnée de l'homme.

« Vous faîtes du bon boulot ici. Aussi difficile que cela puisse être de se détacher de l'emprise d'un tel homme, concentrez-vous plutôt sur vos cours et votre stage. C'est là que réside votre avenir aujourd'hui et nulle part ailleurs. »

Quand Harry se retrouva à l'air libre, il prit une grande inspiration en réalisant que Lucius Malefoy avait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans l'entreprise complimenter son travail. Et qu'il lui avait donné le conseil le plus pertinent concernant son futur. Malgré la douleur martelant dans sa poitrine avec force, Harry était prêt à suivre ce conseil.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chers lecteurs,

J'espère que vous allez bien. De mon côté, la vie suit son rythme effréné. Je lis toutes vos reviews avec grande attention. Mille mercis à vous. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde mais en ce moment, je suis débordée et épuisée... J'espère que ce chapitre 20 va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 20_

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Harry resta cloîtré dans le petit appartement d'Adrian Pucey, désertant à la fois les cours à la fac et son stage chez Malefoy. Il passa son temps à se traîner du canapé à la salle de bain de la salle de bain à la cuisine pour finir de nouveau sur le canapé. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps devant la télévision, se retrouvant à visionner d'un air vide les jeux à l'heure du déjeuner, les téléfilms sentimentaux et / ou dramatiques l'après-midi et les émissions de télé-réalités diffusées en fin de journées. S'il ne s'était guère instruit, Harry avait découvert que la télé-réalité se laissait regarder à partir du moment où on s'autorisait à s'amuser des histoires farfelues des candidats. Et comme les producteurs choisissaient toujours de couper l'épisode à un moment suscitant l'envie d'en savoir plus chez le téléspectateur, Harry suivait assidûment la chaîne dans l'attente de voir la suite !

Après ces trois jours d'inactivité et de déprime, entrecoupés par des phases de colère, Harry faisait face à la mine inquiète d'Adrian. Enfoncé dans le canapé – devenu sa nouvelle maison – et les bras croisés contre la poitrine, le jeune Potter boudait. Ouais, il boudait littéralement car les yeux plissés d'Adrian laissaient peu de doute sur sa motivation à le faire bouger de ce fichu canapé. Et Harry était tout, sauf désireux, de faire la moindre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? On est vendredi soir. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé ici encore une heure de plus. »

« Je ne veux pas sortir, » grogna Harry. « Y a un film intéressant qui passe à la télé ce soir. »

« Un film ? T'es sérieux, Potter ? » s'écria Adrian en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu vas lever tes fesses de ton canapé et sortir d'ici. »

Harry plissa le front dans un mélange d'irritation et d'inquiétude. Il poussa un profond soupir en baissant les yeux sur le bas de survêtement qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis trois jours. Après son regain d'énergie l'ayant conduit jusqu'au bureau de Malefoy, Harry s'était senti subitement abattu. Il savait que le conseil de son patron – celui lui disant de se concentrer sur ses études et son stage plutôt que sur sa relation avec Tom – était entièrement avisé et qu'il devait tout faire dans cette direction mais pour l'instant… Il avait juste besoin de s'octroyer quelques jours de répit et de franche déprime.

En une soirée, sa vie avait pris un tournant radical dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se réjouir. Sa relation avec Tom s'était effondrée pour ne laisser place qu'à une douleur sourde mélangée au goût amer de la trahison. Il y pensait sans cesse malgré ses efforts ardents pour se concentrer sur autre chose – comme les télé-réalités débiles mais ô combien divertissantes – et le manque de Tom restait entier. La colère raflait parfois ses sentiments à l'égard de l'homme mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il aimait profondément Tom Jedusor, peu importe combien il était fourbe, menteur et dangereux.

Sans oublier la disparition totale de relation avec ses parents. Après son message demandant à sa mère de cesser de harceler ses amis, elle lui avait seulement répondu un _' OK, j'espère que tout va bien'_ et depuis… Rien. Nada. Pas le moindre appel, ni le moindre texto. Il ignorait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Ça faisait mal. Tout comme le silence radio de son père. James n'avait, à aucun moment, tenté de le joindre alors même que son parrain et Remus lui avaient envoyé un SMS, l'air de rien pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Harry était partagé entre la tristesse et la colère de voir son père aussi têtu et fier mais il agissait exactement comme lui, ignorant tout simplement comment faire pour gommer cette horrible soirée entre eux.

« Je suis désolé de m'être imposé chez toi de cette façon, » soupira finalement Harry en relevant les yeux pour regarder Adrian. « Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'ai débarqué ici à l'improviste et que je me suis approprié ton canapé. Je vais aller… Enfin, je vais juste… »

« Oh bon dieu, la ferme Potter ! » s'exclama Adrian en levant les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu ici et tu vas y rester tant que tu le souhaites. Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu me jouerais le coup de la déprime canapé mais ça a assez duré, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton mystérieux beau-gosse ou tes parents. »

« Beau-gosse ? » souleva Harry en arquant un sourcil au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ça a l'air d'être un gros connard mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est plutôt mignon. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Adrian était un mec exceptionnel. Il n'était pas le gars le plus chaleureux ou le plus souriant mais quand il était gentil, il l'était sincèrement. Il ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments, les assumant avec une franchise parfois désarmante. Il l'accueillait sans rechigner et depuis son arrivée, il ne lui avait même pas posé la moindre question pour en savoir davantage, respectant son silence buté.

Harry se sentait coupable car une partie de lui l'accusait de profiter d'Adrian et des sentiments de celui-ci à son égard. S'il ne lui avait pas dit aussi franchement, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir tenter le terrain déjà conquis par Tom, Harry savait que Adrian n'était pas insensible à lui. Était-il malhonnête, dans un tel contexte, de poser ses bagages chez Adrian ? Il n'en savait rien et en même temps, Harry ignorait où aller d'autre.

« Je peux encore squatter chez toi quelques jours ? » demanda t-il timidement.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter mille fois. Reste ici tant que tu veux. » grogna Adrian en passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules avant d'ajouter avec un sourire malicieux. « J'adore te retrouver enfoncé dans ce canapé. Il se marie parfaitement avec ton jogging. »

Une légère rougeur aux joues, Harry roula des yeux d'un air faussement blasé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. La douche d'Adrian était plutôt cool car elle proposait trois jets différents mais la cabine était un peu plus étroite que celle de chez lui alors… Merde, il devait arrêter de tout rapporter à la maison ou à l'appartement de Tom. C'était inutile et ça ressassait seulement la douleur au fond de ses entrailles.

« Bon sérieusement, tu as intérêt à sortir d'ici ce soir. Ne me fait pas croire qu'aucun de tes amis ne se demande où tu as passé ces quatre derniers jours ? »

« Hermione a dû m'appeler dix fois à peu près et Ron en est déjà à la moitié, » avoua t-il dans une grimace. « Mais je les connais. Ils vont être… pénibles. À vouloir tout savoir. »

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Quoi de plus normal ? Si aucun de tes amis ne te traîne dehors ce soir, c'est moi qui le ferait ! »

Adrian ôta son bras autour de ses épaules puis se pencha en avant pour attraper la bouteille de soda traînant sur la table basse. Harry en avait vidé quasiment une bouteille par jour. Il se promit d'aller faire des courses dès le lendemain pour remplir les placards d'Adrian qu'il avait vidé. Oh, et il devait aussi s'occuper du stock de crème glacée.

« Drago m'a envoyé un message. Je devrai peut-être le rappeler. »

Le futur architecte acquiesça d'un sourire avant de se lever du canapé. Il était visiblement soulagé de le voir quitter sa léthargie. Il disparut dans la cuisine et Harry l'entendit farfouiller dans les placards pour trouver de quoi grignoter. Harry prit quelques instants avant d'attraper son téléphone portable. Il avait été plutôt étonné de recevoir un texto de Drago Malefoy dans la journée. Comme à son habitude, le blond avait été peu loquace en se contenant de lui balancer un ordre sec – _'appelle-moi Potter'_ – mais Harry n'avait pas encore pris le temps de le faire. Il n'était pas certain de le vouloir réellement en fait.

Après une nouvelle minute d'hésitation, Harry finit par entrer dans son répertoire et chercher le nom du fils de son patron pour le contacter. Il appuya son oreille contre son téléphone et écouta avec une certaine tension les sonneries résonner jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur décroche de son habituelle voix traînante.

« Alors Potter, si ce n'est pas les cours, ni ton boulot, qu'est-ce qui te rend si occupé que tu prennes tant de temps à m'appeler ? »

« Bonsoir Drago. Je vois que tu vas bien, » répliqua Harry d'un ton nonchalant. « Que voulais-tu savoir ? »

« Il paraît que t'as appris que ton beau gentleman n'était pas aussi pur que cela et que tu te terres chez toi depuis. »

« Je ne suis pas chez moi. »

Sa réponse eut le mérite de désarçonner le blond à l'autre bout du fil. Si Drago Malefoy était visiblement au courant de ses mésaventures avec Tom, il n'était pas informé de son départ précipité de chez lui. La curiosité tirailla Harry et il se mordit la langue pour retenir ses questions. La présence d'Adrian à proximité le retenait de harceler son camarade pour l'interroger.

« D'accord… Tu me raconteras tout ça ce soir, » décréta Drago d'un ton lent. « Rejoins moi à Victoria Station dans une heure. Je t'emmène à une soirée. »

« Es-tu seulement capable de _demander_ plutôt que _d'ordonner_ ? » siffla Harry.

« Navré, ce terme ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. »

Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps, se contentant d'un grand éclat de rire avant de raccrocher. Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser une ébauche de sourire éclairer son visage. Drago Malefoy n'était vraiment qu'un petit con égoïste et prétentieux mais ce côté là, très discutable pour certains, était franchement hilarant pour Harry. Il n'aurait sûrement pas été du même avis quelques années plus tôt, il aurait même probablement cassé la gueule parfaite de ce crétin mais à présent, Harry parvenait à rire de ce genre de comportement.

En se levant du canapé, il songea qu'Adrian n'avait pas tort de le pousser à se bouger enfin. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi enfermé chez lui, espérant que le temps panse ses blessures. Il doutait d'ailleurs que Hermione lui permette de louper un jour de plus de cours sans en alerter ses parents et que Malefoy lui accorde un repos supplémentaire la semaine prochaine. L'homme n'avait d'ailleurs pas tenté de le contacter, accédant tacitement à son besoin de repos. Ou plutôt, d'hibernation.

« Je vais me préparer. »

« Bien joué Harry ! » lança Adrian en lui faisant un large sourire sincère.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, Harry se retrouva devant Victoria Station, regardant le ballet de bus accueillir les travailleurs éreintés de fin de semaine et les touristes d'un week-end venus en train pour les déposer quelque part dans la grande capitale anglaise. Il avait toujours apprécié observer l'émerveillement se dessiner dans les yeux de ces visiteurs de passage chaque fois que Londres se révélait à eux. C'était une sensation singulière de voir son paysage quotidien être tant admiré par d'autres.

Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son blouson pour les protéger du froid mordant de janvier, Harry scrutait la rue animée devant la gare, espérant reconnaître la chevelure blonde de Malefoy. Après avoir refusé de voir Ron les quatre derniers jours, Harry culpabilisait un peu d'accepter de passer la soirée avec Drago Malefoy. Mais le blond avait une façon d'aborder les choses qui, à coup sûr, ne serait pas centrée sur des interrogations. Et surtout, il connaissait visiblement le réel statut de Tom : ce serait bien plus facile de ne pas avoir à s'enfoncer dans un mensonge le concernant.

Deux coups de klaxons sur la gauche le fit sursauter et ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une superbe berline d'un noir brillant. Un coup d'œil sur le logo lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une BMW et Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir le sifflement admiratif traversant ses lèvres. Il était très satisfait de sa propre voiture même si elle était d'occasion mais il se devait de reconnaître quand une belle voiture se présentait sous ses yeux. Celle-ci ralentit devant lui, ses feux de détresse allumées et la vitre s'abaissa lentement, laissant apparaître le sourire arrogant et insupportable de Malefoy.

« Alors, tu montes Potter ? »

Sans savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une bonne idée, Harry se retrouva soudain dans la superbe voiture de Drago, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le blond lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Il ôta ses feux de détresse, enclencha le clignotant puis parvint à se faufiler dans la circulation dense de ce début de week-end.

Les premières minutes, seule la musique s'échappant de la radio brisa le silence complet de l'habitacle. Si Drago ne paraissait absolument pas embarrassé par ce silence, Harry le trouvait assourdissant. Ses mains étaient à présent moites et il les essuya contre son jean, espérant garder un attitude normale et faussement détendue. Il devait garder en tête la raison de sa venue à ce rendez-vous improbable : la possibilité d'en apprendre davantage sur Tom.

« Où va t-on ? »

« Chez moi. »

« Chez toi ? » répéta Harry, incrédule. « Mais tu habites chez tes parents ! »

Drago lui jeta un regard furtif avant de regarder de nouveau droit devant lui. Il prit le temps d'attraper une cigarette dans le paquet traînant dans le vide poche. D'une main, il la glissa entre ses lèvres fines puis utilisa l'allume-cigare pour l'allumer.

« Mon père n'est pas encore rentré du bureau. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne. »

Effectivement, Lucius Malefoy quittait rarement son entreprise avant les coups de dix-neufs heures. Les premières fois, Harry était resté quasiment aussi longtemps que lui, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas désireux de quitter son bureau à l'instant même où l'horloge sonnait la fin de sa journée. Angelina avait remarqué son manège et lui avait assuré avec un sourire qui l'avait terrassé de honte que tous les arrivants faisaient cela avant de s'apercevoir de l'inutilité de ce geste. Lucius en était foutrement incapable de s'en rendre compte.

La voiture continua à rouler et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Ils n'étaient finalement guère habitués à se retrouver ainsi en tête à tête même s'ils échangeaient de plus en plus de mots lors de leurs rencontres à la fac, aux bureaux Malefoy ou en soirée. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres et Harry sortit de sa torpeur quand les lampadaires, dans une harmonie parfaite, s'allumèrent tous d'un coup, projetant une lumière jaunâtre sur eux.

« Comment as-tu su que je n'étais ni en cours, ni au bureau de ton père ? »

« Au bout d'un moment, je me suis aperçu que ta tête de gnome ébouriffé ne m'empêchait pas de voir le tableau devant moi et quand j'ai questionné mon père sur cela, il m'a dit que tu étais aux abonnés absents. Alors j'ai décidé de t'appeler. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Sa supposition lui valut un regard noir du blond mais au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla noter la plaisanterie dans la voix de Harry et les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice. Drago ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, trouvant sûrement dégradant la possibilité de ressentir un tel sentiment à son égard mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer.

Devant lui se dressait à présent un impressionnant manoir. Les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement quand Drago appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande mais Harry ne put détacher son regard de l'immense demeure aux murs d'un ton sombre. Les volets blancs accrochaient aussitôt l'œil et Harry n'eut même pas le temps de toutes les compter pour se donner une idée du nombre de pièce. Drago éteignit le moteur après s'être garé à la droite d'un 4x4 rouge et Harry sut que c'était celui de sa mère car Lucius avait une voiture tout aussi luxueuse mais moins tape à l'œil.

Alors, elle était _là_ la réussite de Lucius Malefoy ? Dans cet immense Manoir. Harry n'avait jamais douté que son patron était pété de thunes mais il était loin du compte. Tout puait la richesse ici. Même le jardin encore nu de ce milieu d'hiver. Harry était curieux de redécouvrir le lieu au printemps, au moment où les fleurs viendraient colorer le paysage. Il imaginait sans mal combien le lieu devait être une source de fierté pour les Malefoy dès qu'un visiteur venait fouler le sol.

« Jolie maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton pompeux de Drago le convainquit de reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions et il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air ennuyé. Le blond, absolument pas dupe, lui lança un rictus en coin avant de se diriger vers la magistrale porte d'entrée en verre fumée. Ils grimpèrent quelques escaliers en vieille pierre et des deux côtés, la rambarde était surmontée par des cactus en pot d'un vert vif.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'intérieur était tout aussi beau – si ce n'est plus – que l'extérieur. Harry savait que ses parents étaient plutôt aisés, même très aisés mais ils ne possédaient sûrement pas le même patrimoine que les Malefoy. Et d'ailleurs, James et Lily Potter n'avaient jamais été partisans de l'étalage de fortune, se contentant de deux-trois gadgets sympas mais préférant, la plupart du temps, la simplicité et la sobriété.

« Bonjour maman. »

Dans la cuisine se tenait Narcissa Malefoy, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Elle lisait tranquillement un journal, appuyée contre le plan de travail. Son sourire, discret mais franc, les accueillit. Harry vit l'étonnement éclairer son regard bleu. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer chez eux avec Drago. Elle posa néanmoins sa tasse de thé et s'approcha d'un pas d'eux.

« Bonsoir les garçons. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, Harry. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonsoir Mrs Malefoy, » répondit Harry poliment en lui tendant la main. « Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? »

« A la perfection. Vous mangez avec nous ce soir ? »

« On sort, » élude Drago d'un mouvement de la main. « Je venais seulement prendre une douche. J'ai prévenu papa que je ne serai pas là. »

Harry resta en retrait, sans mot dire. Une dernière fois, le regard de Mrs Malefoy s'attarda sur lui mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire du coin des lèvres. Il fut tenté de lui dire que, comme à sa demande lors de la réception de Noël du cabinet Malefoy, il avait transmis son salut à Sirius. La mine de son parrain avait d'ailleurs valu son pesant d'or car il avait d'abord lâché un rire nerveux, croyant à une blague avant de brusquement s'assombrir. Malgré sa curiosité, Harry avait retenu ses interrogations, constatant combien l'homme était perdu dans ses pensées sous le regard inquiet de son père.

Il n'eut de toutefois pas le loisir de se décider car Drago trancha pour lui. D'un mouvement de la tête, il l'entraîna à l'étage où il passa à côté d'une pléiade de porte close. La curiosité titilla Harry, s'interrogeant sur le contenu de toutes ses pièces en sachant que seulement trois personnes vivaient dans cette maison. Il était assez effaré de voir combien les riches avaient besoin d'investir dans un immobilier gigantesque sans même en avoir besoin. Un peu comme Tom l'avait fait en achetant, cash, cette superbe maison à Hastings.

Penser à Tom lui flanqua une douleur, tel un coup de poing, dans l'estomac et il prit une inspiration étranglée au moment où Drago l'invita à pénétrer dans sa chambre. À son grand soulagement, la pièce ressemblait à une chambre de jeune adulte tout à fait classique. Il ne fut guère étonné de voir l'immense armoire contenant des tonnes de vêtements mais il resta toutefois assez surpris par le fait que tout ne soit pas parfaitement ordonné dans la chambre. Il s'était attendu à un environnement très carré du blond mais celui-ci, une fois de plus le surprenait. Des vêtements traînaient sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Le bureau était rempli de livres, de classeurs, de cahier de cours et d'un superbe ordinateur devant coûter un sacré paquet d'or. Sur le lit, il y avait _encore_ des vêtements jetés à la va-vite et des canettes de soda traînaient sur la table de chevet.

« Je vais me doucher. Ne fouille dans rien. Je le saurais. »

« Tu es vraiment insupportable ! » cria Harry.

Une nouvelle fois, Drago se contenta de lui lancer une œillade amusée avant de disparaître dans, Harry le supposa, une salle de bain. En poussant un profond soupir, Harry s'assit sur le lit à deux places de Drago et en constatant la qualité de la literie, sa gorge se serra. Le manque de sa maison – de ses parents – lui revint en pleine face et il déglutit péniblement en s'efforçant de détailler l'environnement autour de lui avec intérêt.

Quand Drago revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un simple boxer, les cheveux encore humides et qu'il se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire avec attention, Harry soupira. La lassitude, celle-là même qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle ces quatre derniers jours, revenait avec force et engluait son esprit dans une morosité sévère.

« Sérieusement, Drago, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Je t'emmène à une soirée, » répondit succinctement le blond sans cesser de farfouiller dans son armoire. « Il me semble te l'avoir dis au téléphone il y a même pas deux heures. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » soupira Harry en se levant du lit. « J'ai envie de rentrer chez… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres en constatant qu'il ignorait quoi dire. Drago finit par arracher son attention de sa tonne de vêtements et il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire crispé. Harry ne s'attendait pas à le trouver si gêné et il arqua un sourcil confus face à sa réaction.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est passé mais quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours et que j'ai entendu mon père dire à ma mère que tu n'étais pas venu au travail depuis trois jours, il m'a expliqué que tu avais tout découvert au sujet de Tom Jedusor. »

Harry se raidit aussitôt, vacillant entre colère et tristesse comme à chaque fois que Tom envahissait ses pensées. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Tu le savais, » constata Harry avec une pointe de rancœur. « Quand je me suis vanté de le connaître, tu savais déjà _qui_ il était et tu ne m'as rien dis. »

« Comme d'autres personnes avant moi, » répliqua Drago en attrapant finalement une chemise grise. « Quand j'ai compris que tu entretenais une… relation avec lui et qu'il a débarqué à cette fête à la fraternité, je pensais que tu savais tout. Mais le lendemain matin même, mon père m'a rappelé combien il m'était formellement interdit d'en parler à quiconque. »

A nouveau, Harry sentit la brûlure de la trahison se répandre en lui. Il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de tellement de choses. Petit à petit, les pièces manquantes de ces derniers mois venaient compléter le puzzle et le résultat, un peu plus à chaque fois, n'était finalement guère reluisant.

« Tu aurais pu juste… me mettre sur la piste, me dire que quelque chose clochait, » insista le jeune Potter en plissant le front. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un imbécile pendant des semaines. »

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien je ne pouvais pas le faire, » souffla le blond en enfilant un pantalon noir. « J'ai moi-même côtoyé Tom Jedusor pendant des années sans avoir la moindre connaissance de son rôle. Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un client comme les autres du cabinet de mon père. Seulement un peu plus important. »

« Comment as-tu su ? »

« Et bien, j'ai grandi et il devenait évident pour tous que je prendrai un jour les reines du cabinet. Mon père a commencé à m'en parler sérieusement vers mes quinze ans. Je prenais les cours avec un peu trop de désinvolture selon lui alors il m'a rappelé que je devais non seulement obtenir mes A-Levels haut la main et suivre le cursus universitaire approprié pour, un jour, diriger l'entreprise familiale mais que je devais aussi être parmi les meilleurs des étudiants pour me montrer digne de cela. »

La grimace sur le visage du blond laissait supposer que la conversation n'avait guère été plaisante pour lui. Harry imaginait sans mal Lucius Malefoy se comportement comme un père mettant la pression à son gosse de seulement quinze ans pour l'avenir de la boîte. Ses parents étaient attachés à ce qu'il obtienne des résultats corrects mais il ne lui avait jamais flanqué la pression pour cela, lui faisant amplement confiance pour réussir ses examens.

« Une chose en amenant une autre, Jedusor a appris l'avenir qui m'était réservé lors d'un dîner à la maison avec mes parents, mon parrain et lui. Il m'a coincé en mettant en doute ma capacité à prendre, un jour, la relève de mon père. »

« Je l'imagine parfaitement capable de ça, » grogna Harry en secouant la tête.

« Tu vois un peu la scène ? Le plus poliment possible, je lui ai assuré de ne pas s'inquiéter pour _son_ avenir car le mien ne faisait aucun doute. J'avais quasiment seize ans et j'étais plutôt content de lui fermer le caquet. »

Drago marqua un court temps d'arrêt en se postant devant la glace pour finir de se coiffer. Harry croisa son regard dans le miroir. Il n'avait effectivement aucune difficulté à imaginer la scène de ce repas en somme toute classique. Comme à son habitude, Tom avait dû être d'un mépris écœurant.

« Il m'a alors dit qu'il espérait me voir capable de tenir aussi bien le contrat du patron de la mafia sévissant à Londres que mon père. J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de cette phrase et quand j'ai noté le regard de mes parents et de mon parrain, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Et que j'étais le seul crétin autour de cette table à n'être au courant de rien. »

« Ça a vraiment dû casser l'ambiance, » grimaça Harry avec un rire nerveux.

« Je n'imagine même pas l'effet que cette nouvelle a eu sur toi au regard de vos relations. »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux gris de Drago et Harry comprit que son nouvel ami – pouvait-il le nommer ainsi ? – se sentait coupable de l'avoir maintenu à distance de ce secret. Toute sa colère fondit en imaginant la pression pesant sur les épaules du blond depuis un paquet d'année au sujet de l'entreprise familiale.

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

Après de telles confidences de la part de ce garçon peu bavard, Harry ne voyait pas de raisons de dissimuler la vérité. Et puis, il ressentait le besoin de la raconter à quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre et de son âge. Snape n'avait pas du tout semblé ébranlé par la fusillade au pub de Pettigrow, tout comme Malefoy père. Il n'envisageait même pas d'en parler à Hermione. Encore moins à Ron même pas dans la confidence concernant son homosexualité.

Harry vit avec un certain soulagement les yeux gris de Drago s'ouvrirent largement sous le choc en apprenant la façon rocambolesque dont il avait appris que Tom était le patron de la mafia. Si même Drago Malefoy réagissait ainsi alors il avait toute les raisons d'être sous le choc et furieux. Quatre jours de rétrospection avaient conduit à des phases de doutes où il finissait pas être persuadé de dédramatiser la situation. Comme si diriger la mafia n'était qu'un détail.

« Je pense que si ces trois hommes n'étaient pas venus ce soir là, je ne serais au courant de rien et Tom n'était visiblement pas près à m'en informer, » conclut Harry dans un soupir avant de relever la tête vers Drago. « Je ne suis pas un expert de la mafia mais je sais pertinemment quel genre d'activités elle mène. Trafic d'armes, de drogues. Prostitution. Meurtres. Tout ça, c'est juste… »

« Trop ? » supposa Drago quand il se tut soudainement.

« J'ai parlé avec ton père. Je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait participer à cela et il m'a simplement dit qu'il gérait l'entreprise officielle de Tom. Mais je ne suis pas un crétin, j'ai bien compris que leurs liens allaient au-delà de cela. »

« Mon père n'a dit que ce qu'il devait dire pour assurer sa sécurité et celle du groupe de Jedusor, » murmura Drago en se laissant tomber dans l'énorme fauteuil près de de son bureau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre. « Imagine un seul instant ma tête en apprenant que mes parents traînent dans la mafia. Je ne savais même pas que ce type d'organisation criminelle existait encore en Angleterre. »

« Et moi donc ! » s'écria Harry en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit. « Toute ma famille travaille dans la justice. j'ai été élevé là-dedans. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. Comment le fais-tu ? Vas-tu vraiment travailler pour Tom quand t'auras fini tes études ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ce n'est pas si simple, » soupira Drago en détournant le regard. « Après mes études, on a encore quatre ans et demi à tirer, je bosserai sûrement dans le cabinet de mon père jusqu'à sa retraite ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Il continuera à suivre Jedusor. Il le fait depuis des années. Et moi… Et bien, c'est une suite logique. Je suis déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tes parents fassent partie de cela, » avoua Harry.

C'était tellement insensé. Les Malefoy étaient-ils des assassins ? Harry doutait qu'ils soient le genre de personnes à se salir les mains. Il y avait sûrement des petites mains comme les gardes du corps de Tom ou encore des tueurs à gage tels que Severus Snape pour cela – et cette simple pensée le faisait frissonner – mais la famille Malefoy devait être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ignorants des actions du reste de la bande à Tom. Combien étaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la mafia ? »

« Évidemment, » s'offusqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils. « Je t'ai bien dis que je n'étais pas un expert sur le sujet mais j'ai quand même quelques connaissances. Et j'ai fais des recherches. »

Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air nonchalant, les jambes élégamment croisées. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait une _vraie_ conversation au sujet de la mafia. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de pleurer dans la voiture de Snape, de s'écharper avec Tom, de parler à demis-mots avec Malefoy chaque fois que le thème était abordé. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en parler de vive voix et sans être envahi par une émotion débordante. Et incontrôlable.

« Quand j'ai découvert que mes parents en faisaient partie, j'avais aucune idée de ce que cela représentait. C'est un peu plus qu'une simple organisation menant de front plusieurs trafics et de guerre de territoire, » commença lentement le blond en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. « La mafia est davantage… une famille. Quelque chose dans ce genre là. Tout est dirigé d'une seule main. Il y a bien sûr des conseillers comme mon père mais la seule personne à avoir une autorité suprême, c'est Jedusor. »

« On ne parle pas d'une entreprise comme une autre. Il n'est pas le PDG de la mafia. »

« C'est bien pour cela que j'utilise le terme de famille. Il faut savoir deux choses : quand tu rejoins la mafia, et ça ne se fait pas facilement, tu la mets au centre de ta vie et tu fais tout pour la perpétuer. Et à l'inverse, la mafia et ses membres fera tout pour te protéger et défendre ton honneur. »

Conscient que c'était le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre davantage, Harry s'efforça de ne pas juste bondir sur ses pieds en vociférant sur Drago et son inconscience. Rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait justifier la violence. Mais il devait museler son foutu sens de la justice pour écouter le blond.

« Tous se plient devant Jedusor et obéissent à ses ordres, même les plus pénibles, sans rechigner, c'est vrai. Mais tous savent qu'il les défendra et qu'ils sont en sécurité avec lui tant qu'ils ne le trahissent pas et qu'ils assurent la continuité de l'organisation, » reprit Drago. « Il n'y a pas de place pour les traîtres, les faibles ou les incertains. Quand on rejoint la mafia, ce n'est pas seulement un acte personnel. Ça entraîne toute ta famille avec toi. »

« Je crois que je peux comprendre ce truc de groupe et de famille, » déclara Harry en faisant un mouvement vague de la main dans le vide. « Ça a quelque chose de rassurant je suppose. Mais… Drago… On parle de meurtres. D'armes. D'argent. J'ai failli me faire tuer dans une fusillade. Tom ne se déplace pas sans deux foutus gardes du corps ! En quoi c'est quelque chose de bien ? »

Drago laissa échapper un rire dénué de tout amusement et Harry sentit un frisson glacé le traverser.

« Qui a parlé de bien, Harry ? Personne n'a jamais prétendu que la mafia répandait le bien autour d'elle ! Elle se contente de défendre son territoire, son pouvoir et ses investissements. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'argent engendré par les biens immobiliers et les entreprises de la mafia. As-tu seulement conscience du pouvoir et de la richesse brassés par la mafia ? Et tout le monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en bénéficie. »

« Est-ce vraiment le plus important dans la vie ? » chuchota Harry. « Le pouvoir et le fric ? Je place mes priorités dans d'autres choses. »

« Est-ce le plus important ? Vaste débat spirituel, » reconnut le blond en arquant un sourcil. « Il y a sûrement d'autres éléments essentiels dans une vie mais crois-moi, le pouvoir et l'argent ne sont pas négligeables. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la chambre et Harry s'aperçut que son souffle s'était accélérée sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il poussa un soupir dépité en passant une main sur son visage. En acceptant d'écouter Drago et ses arguments, le jeune homme s'était efforcé d'être _ouvert_. Ce n'était clairement pas simple pour lui mais, en se forçant et en balayant tous ses principes de son esprit, il pouvait presque comprendre l'existence même de la mafia. Presque.

« La mafia ne s'attaque jamais, écoute-moi bien, jamais à un citoyen lambda. Ce n'est pas elle qui va provoquer un attentat dans un métro ou je ne sais où. Seuls ses ennemis, souvent de la mauvaise graine, tombent sous son joug. Personne d'autre, » ajouta Drago d'une voix convaincue.

« Ça reste des meurtres, » vociféra Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Si Tom n'ordonne pas la descente de ces hommes, c'est eux qui viendront le tuer. »

L'idée de ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et quand les mots de Drago atteignirent son esprit, une souffrance indescriptible le frappa de plein fouet. Imaginer la mort de Tom lui fila un coup violent et il voulut gémir de dépit. c'était vraiment douloureux à penser.

Mais dans le fond… Drago n'avait pas tort. Il se rappelait encore des trois hommes surgissant avec violence dans le bar de Pettigrow : ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde avant de vider les chargeurs de leurs armes sur Tom – et lui au passage –. Si Tom, ses gardes du corps et Snape n'avaient pas riposté, les assaillants – sous l'ordre d'un mystérieux Fenrir – les auraient fusillés sur place.

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors que sa respiration se coinçait quelque part dans sa gorge. Les mots de Drago, certes crus, demeuraient réels et le confrontaient à une réalité encore difficile à admettre pour lui.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Harry releva la tête pour rencontrer les deux orbes grises du garçon. Si, en rencontrant Drago, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait dans la chambre de ce dernier à papoter sur la mafia, il aurait simplement éclaté de rire.

« Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui, » marmonna Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je n'ai pas cherché à lui en donner. Surtout après lui avoir hurlé que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

« Donc il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'aies pas de nouvelles de lui. Et donc, que vas-tu faire ? » répéta Drago.

« Ton père m'a conseillé de me concentrer uniquement sur mes études et mon stage chez lui. Pour mon avenir. »

Le visage de Drago se fendit d'un large sourire incrédule, comme s'il peinait à croire que son père lui ait donné des conseils sur sa vie de couple. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était lamentable et profondément gênant. Ensuite, le blond décroisa ses jambes pour se pencher vers lui.

« Je t'en prie Potter… Ne me fait pas croire que tu vas prendre le conseil de mon père au sérieux. Ça crève les yeux et pourtant, je ne vous ai croisé ensemble qu'à quelques reprises. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » grogna Harry sur la défensive.

« Il faut être fou ou aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous ne pouvez pas être l'un sans l'autre. »


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Certes, Tom n'est encore qu'un courant d'air mais ce sont des moments importants dans la vie de Harry donc... patience, patience mes amis :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Nous avons dépassé le cap des 450 reviews, prochain objectif : 500 ! Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 21_

« Sérieux mec, viens avec nous jouer une partie de foot demain, » plaida Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant Dean et Seamus joindre leurs mains en guise de fausses supplications à côté de son meilleur ami. Il s'apprêtait à refuser encore une fois l'invitation de son ami. Une nouvelle parmi tant d'autres. Il vivait depuis dix jours chez Adrian et, hormis sa soirée démentielle dans un club privé de Londres avec Drago, Harry se bornait à rester cloîtré chez son ami le soir. Il n'avait ni le cœur ni l'esprit à faire la fête ou tout simplement à sortir avec les autres et à devoir afficher un sourire de circonstance complètement faux.

Mais les yeux bleus de son ami brillant à la fois d'espoir et d'inquiétude fit flancher sa détermination à passer une nouvelle soirée penché sur ses cours ou devant un film. Il était difficile de ne pas voir l'inquiétude de ses amis depuis l'ébranlement de sa vie. Hermione lui lançait constamment des regards scrutateurs et, sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, Harry savait qu'elle se doutait que sa relation avec Tom avait explosé en plein vol. Elle brûlait de curiosité mais le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience de ne pas pouvoir révéler le secret de l'homme. Alors, il se taisait et souffrait en silence. Sans pouvoir le partager avec sa meilleure amie.

Ronald était beau coup moins subtil dans son souci. Il n'arrêtait pas de le questionner, parfois avec lourdeur. Harry s'était même arrangé à plusieurs reprises pour le fuir dans les couloirs de Westminster. Le rouquin comprenait son désir de ne pas parler de sa situation familiale mais il tenait très peu de temps ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas l'interroger à ce propos.

« Bien sûr, je serai là, » accepta Harry avec un sourire. « Où se retrouve t-on ? »

« Au Terrier ! » s'enthousiasma Ron en faisant un bond sur place. « Il prévoit un peu de soleil demain même s'il fera un peu froid. Fred et Georges seront aussi de la partie. »

« Génial ! On va pouvoir enfin les rencontrer, » s'écria Dean en souriant largement. « J'ai été visiter leur boutique de farces et attrapes sur Oxford Street. Elle est gigantesque. Je n'en reviens pas d'habiter à Londres depuis 5 mois et de ne voir ce magasin que maintenant. »

Ron bomba le torse avec fierté en racontant la façon dont ses frères aînés, une paire de jumeaux, avaient ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes en plein cœur de Londres. À une époque où ce genre de boutiques fermaient, remplacées par les rayons bazars dans les grandes surfaces, Fred et Georges Weasley avaient réussi l'exploit d'attirer une clientèle conséquente. Leur imagination était sans limites et ils bossaient des heures pour confectionner de nouvelles idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Leur entreprise se développait de jour en jour et les garçons avaient même le projet d'ouvrir une seconde boutique dans la gare de Victoria, là où un important trafic quotidien de voyageurs se déroulait.

Tandis que Dean et Seamus buvaient les paroles du roux, Hermione se rapprocha de Harry. Elle n'avait pas été convié à la grande partie de foot organisée par Ron – malgré le froid hivernal – mais ne s'en plaignait pas, peu attirée par ce sport. Ou tout autre sport, d'ailleurs. Une pile de bouquins appuyée contre sa poitrine, elle se pencha vers lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie de l'université de Westminster. Leur journée était finie et l'approche de l'annonce des résultats des partiels du premier semestre les rendait tous dingue.

« C'est bien que tu ailles. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à Ron, » chuchota t-elle.

« Et pourtant, il sait très bien que je suis nul dès qu'on me met une balle au pied, » ronchonna Harry. « Moi, c'est la course. Pas le foot. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il recherche en toi un joueur excellent. C'est plutôt de te voir sortir de ta tanière qui lui fait plaisir. »

La jeune femme soutint son regard torve sans se décomposer et Harry fut finalement le premier à baisser les yeux, haussant les épaules d'un air ennuyé. Il maudissait Hermione et sa capacité à lire en les autres avec une facilité déconcertante. Ce n'était pas du droit qu'elle aurait dû faire, mais de la psychologie !

« La colocation avec Adrian se passe bien ? » demanda t-elle avec curiosité puis quand elle avisa le regard noir de Harry, elle afficha une mine faussement offusquée. « De quoi ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à ce charmant étudiant de quatrième année qui t'héberge gratuitement. »

« Je paie les courses, » réfuta Harry en arquant un sourcil avant de lancer un regard soucieux aux trois garçons derrière eux. « Il ne se passe rien entre Adrian et moi. Il… C'est cool de vivre chez lui. C'est tout. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne se passe rien, » rassura la jeune femme. « Je vois bien que tu as l'esprit dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrian. Même si celui-ci espère encore que tu te tournes vers lui. »

Le souffle de Harry s'accéléra légèrement mais il s'efforça de paraître détendu, peu importe le sourire espiègle de sa meilleure amie. En partageant au quotidien le petit appartement d'étudiant, Harry n'avait pas l'impression qu'Adrian ressente le moindre intérêt pour lui. En tout cas, il n'en montrait rien et se contentait d'agir avec lui comme le ferait un bon ami. Harry avait peut-être été trop naïf en pensant qu'Adrian n'était déjà plus attiré par lui.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre vertement à son amie, pour lui assurer que Tom n'envahissait absolument pas ses pensées. Mais son regard fut attiré par l'homme se tenant de l'autre côté de la rue, appuyé contre une moto rutilante. Sirius. Son parrain était nonchalamment appuyé contre sa bécane, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Ses yeux noirs farfouillaient la foule d'étudiants quittant l'université en cette fin d'après-midi puis il le repéra et se redressa.

La gorge serrée de croiser le regard de son parrain après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents depuis dix jours, Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et Ron manqua de lui foncer dedans. Son meilleur ami poussa une exclamation étouffée puis lui flanqua une claque bourrue dans le dos. En constatant son immobilisme, ses amis suivirent son regard. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet en constatant le malaise du jeune Potter.

« Salut les jeunes ! » lança Sirius en les voyant approcher. « Vous n'avez toujours pas eu les résultats de vos partiels ? »

« Bonjour Sirius. Bon sang, non, » geignit Hermione en plissant le front. « Ça commence à être insupportable cette attente. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses, » grommela le rouquin. « C'est aussi un temps de répit avant de savoir si on doit se mettre la pression ou pas pour le seconde semestre. »

Ron, Hermione et Sirius échangèrent encore quelques mots après que Dean et Seamus se soient présentés. Sirius avait cette capacité étonnante de mettre à l'aise quiconque en seulement quelques phrases. De son côté, Harry resta silencieux, se sentant trop tendu pour entrer dans la conversation l'air de rien. Il n'était pas dupe sur les raisons de la présence de son parrain.

Finalement, les étudiants saluèrent le commissaire de police et Harry avant de s'éloigner. Harry, la gorge serrée, peina à leur répondre de vive voix. Il se contenta alors de leur adresser un geste de la main amical avant de se tourner vers Sirius. L'homme s'était déjà désintéressé des jeunes adultes et le fixait silencieusement, finissant sa cigarette.

« Je t'invite à boire un coup ? » proposa Sirius en lui tendant un deuxième casque.

Harry hésita quelques secondes mais le ton de son parrain ne soufflait aucun refus. Il attrapa le casque et l'enfila avant de grimper derrière Sirius. Quand la moto démarra, il passa ses bras autour du corps de l'homme et tint sa taille fermement. Parfois, son parrain l'emmenait faire de la moto. La première fois, il avait dix ans et il avait adoré la sensation du vent s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements et celle d'avoir le sentiment d'être sur le point de voler. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par toutes ces sensations.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes à Sirius pour traverser Westminster malgré la circulation abondante. Il se gara près d'un pub et les deux garçons s'y engouffrèrent sans un mot. Sirius le guida vers le fond de la salle après qu'ils aient passés commande vers le serveur, un vieil homme aux longs cheveux hirsutes.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis des jours. »

Les traits de Sirius étaient impassibles tandis qu'il le fixait du regard. Un bref instant, Harry put presque le confondre avec Narcissa Malefoy – sa cousine – et son habitude à sembler indéchiffrable. Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement. Il savait combien Sirius, malgré son côté foufou, pouvait être sérieux.

« J'étais occupé. »

« Trop occupé pour répondre à mes SMS ? » ironisa Sirius en haussant un sourcil. « Écoute gamin, ne plus donner de signe de vie comme ça pendant… »

Sirius s'interrompit quand le serveur apparut avec leur commande. Il déposa une bière devant le plus âgé et un soda face à Harry. Le plus jeune se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre rempli du liquide noir pétillant pendant que Sirius tendait un billet au serveur. À peine celui-ci fit-il volte-face pour retourner derrière son comptoir que son parrain reprit la parole, déterminé.

« Pourquoi as-tu simplement disparu de la surface de la terre après t'être disputé avec tes parents ? »

« Je n'ai pas disparu, » tempéra Harry en mordillant sa paille. « J'avais juste… besoin de temps. Je suis débordé par le boulot et la fac. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te disputes avec James et Lily que tu dois m'évincer de ta vie, » soupira Sirius en baissant tristement les yeux sur son verre de bière. « Je me suis inquiété. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes messages. Imagines-tu un peu l'angoisse de tout le monde en voyant que tu ne revenais pas ? »

« J'ai parfaitement entendu papa me dire de ne pas revenir ! »

Sa voix s'était élevée avec force et cela attira l'attention de deux clients accoudés au bar sur eux. Harry se mordit la lèvre en rosissant mais il soutint le regard de son parrain. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu sais que James et toi êtes deux crétins ? Ne me fais pas croire que cette situation ne t'atteint pas ou que tu penses sincèrement que ton père se réjouit de ne plus t'avoir à la maison. Surtout de cette façon. »

« Il avait l'air très soulagé que je me casse, » cracha Harry avec mauvaise foi.

« Sérieusement, Harry ? »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Le plus jeune savait qu'il mentait ouvertement. James avait semblé en colère, dépité, triste mais sûrement pas soulagé de le voir préparer ses affaires puis de disparaître. Son père pouvait être un parfait crétin mais il ne se réjouirait jamais d'une telle chose. Loin de là.

Avec le recul, Harry n'arrivait même plus à comprendre _pourquoi_ il s'était enfui ainsi de la maison et _pourquoi_ ses parents et lui ne se parlaient plus. c'était tellement stupide de s'être ainsi fâchés pour une histoire de dîner. Ce n'était que le prétexte qui, après la fusillade chez Pettigrow et sa rupture avec Tom, lui avait permis de péter un plomb, de hurler sa détresse sans mettre les mots justes dessus. Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées et un rien était devenu une montagne. Sans aucun sens.

« Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Comme nous tous. »

« Ils ne cherchent pas à avoir de nouvelles de moi, » marmonna Harry en évitant son regard. « Et de toute façon, je vais bien. »

« James est aussi têtu que toi et Lily a bien compris que tu n'appréciais pas ses appels répétitifs. Elle attend simplement que tu la contactes maintenant, » renchérit Sirius en arquant un sourcil. « Tu le leur reproches mais tu n'as pas fais un pas vers eux non plus. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Sa mauvaise foi était criante et même Sirius roula des yeux en secouant la tête. L'homme but une gorgée de sa bière en le fixant du regard, s'amusant ouvertement de la rougeur s'étalant sur le visage de Harry. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment l'un et l'autre pour croire que Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être en contact avec ses parents. Les Potter, avec les hauts et les bas classiques d'une relation parent-enfant, avaient une relation particulièrement forte.

« Où est-ce que tu squattes ? »

« Chez un pote, » répondit évasivement Harry, peu désireux de révéler son point de chute à son parrain. « Près de l'université. »

« Ce n'est donc pas une petite amie ? »

La question de Sirius fit apparaître de nouvelles rougeurs sur son visage et Harry baissa les yeux sur la carte des bières posée sur la table. Il se maudit en songeant que sa réaction portait vraiment à confusion. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il réagisse comme un petit puceau prude alors même qu'il n'était ni puceau, ni prude. Seulement, il avait expérimenté une vie sexuelle seulement avec un autre homme. Entendre Sirius supposer, encore une fois, l'existence d'une petite-amie le mettait dans tous ses états.

Non seulement car ça le renvoyait au fait que les filles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas et parce que ça lui rappelait inévitablement Tom. Tom et ses mensonges. Tom et son silence. Tom et la fin de leur relation. Les dix derniers jours n'avaient pas effacé la tristesse, la colère et la rancœur mais la douleur était un peu plus supportable. Notamment quand il se plongeait dans le boulot au cabinet Malefoy, dans ses bouquins à la fac ou dans la télévision d'Adrian.

« Siri… Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, » déclara t-il en relevant la tête pour le regarder. « Si j'en avais une, vous le sauriez. Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Très bien. Pas de petite-amie, » conclut Sirius d'un ton lent au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Seulement un pote, alors. »

Harry jurait que la dernière phrase de son parrain contenait une inflexion interrogative mais il s'interdit de le relever. Si ses parents étaient parfois complètement aveuglés à son sujet, c'était rarement le cas de Sirius qui le connaissait et pouvait deviner des choses à son sujet avec une acuité désarmante. Il se contenta de rester muet. Sa vie était trop chamboulée pour le moment pour y rajouter son coming-out.

« C'est… Écoute, ton père est vraiment inquiet à ton sujet et il n'ose pas réellement te contacter. Entre sa fierté déplacée et sa certitude que tu ne veux plus jamais lui adresser la parole, il préfère ne rien faire. »

« Il est vraiment soucieux ? » s'enquit Harry avec prudence.

Le regard de Sirius le fit tressaillir et il se sentit rougir bêtement. Savoir que James s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui lui réchauffait le cœur. Sa vie était un tel bordel, bon sang. Il avait juste besoin d'être sûr que certaines choses ne changeaient pas et allaient rentrer dans l'ordre.

« Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? Tu te doutes très bien que ta mère est aussi dans tout ses états. »

« Je… Je n'ose pas trop, » confia le plus jeune en passant une main derrière sa nuque. « Retourner à la maison et dire ' _coucou'_ juste comme ça. »

« Vas-y quand tu te sens prêt mais ne restez pas bêtement en froid comme cela pendant des semaines, » conseilla Sirius.

Après cela, l'atmosphère entre eux se détendit réellement. Sirius perdit son air sérieux et grave pour se décontracter et lui lancer un sourie jovial. Harry sentit le soulagement se répandre en lui en constatant que rien n'avait changé entre Sirius et lui. Une pointe de regret remua ses entrailles en songeant qu'il avait volontairement mis de côté toutes les personnes de sa famille depuis sa dispute avec ses parents. Car il ne se sentait pas en mesure de le faire.

Sirius et lui commandèrent une deuxième tournée sans cesser de discuter de choses et d'autres. Harry lui raconta avec enthousiasme son premier rendez-vous avec un client du cabinet Malefoy. Il travaillait avec Cédric Diggory sur ce dossier et son collègue, avec l'accord de Lucius Malefoy, lui avait confié de réaliser cet entretien du début à la fin pour la première fois. Ça avait été une expérience un peu stressante mais au bout de quatre mois passés dans l'entreprise, Harry avait assisté à suffisamment de rendez-vous pour relever ce défi.

« Sérieux, j'avais la voix qui tremblait au début. Ce qui est ridicule car je suis ce client depuis mon arrivée au cabinet mais d'un coup, que ce soit moi qui gère le truc, ça m'a pétrifié, » raconta Harry avec emphase, les yeux brillants de joie. « Après cet entretien, j'étais pas vraiment sûr d'être fait pour ce genre de travail. Gérer la communication d'une entreprise et l'aider à se développer, c'est vrai que c'est chouette mais ce que je préfère, c'est rédiger des communiques de presse ou bien aller rencontrer des clients potentiels sur le terrain. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit ,c'était un bon moment. Je suis content que mes collègues me fassent suffisamment confiance ! »

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre être si enthousiaste pour ce travail ! » s'écria Sirius en souriant. « Après, il faut le temps pour être certain de ce que l'on veut faire de sa vie. Comment ça se passe avec Lucius ? »

« Oh, tu sais… Il est égal à lui-même. Des regards froids, des rictus et des hurlements sur tous ses employés, » ricana le jeune Potter en roulant des yeux. « Mais il m'a complimenté du bout des lèvres sur mon travail il y a dix jours alors je pense que c'est plutôt positif. »

Évidemment, Harry resta silencieux sur le fait que Lucius avait glissé ce compliment dans son conseil d'évincer définitivement Tom Jedusor de sa vie. Il avait été le premier effaré de voir l'homme reconnaître son travail et son investissement depuis son arrivée dans le cabinet Malefoy. Ça avait été déstabilisant et, si Harry s'écoutait, il pourrait croire que son patron avait voulu le consoler. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est génial, » s'enthousiasma Sirius en frappant dans ses mains. « Je sais bien combien c'est difficile pour ce connard coincé de faire un compliment à quiconque d'autre que lui-même. Tu peux être fier de toi. »

« Merci Siri, » murmura Harry, touché.

Étonnamment, ce moment avec Sirius revigora Harry et il quitta son parrain en ayant le cœur un peu plus léger. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main en le regardant partir à toute allure, juché sur sa moto. Assez embarrassé de lui demander de le déposer au pied de l'immeuble d'Adrian, Harry s'était contenté de lui indiquer la gare de Victoria, assez près du logement de son ami. Sirius était peut-être gentil et tout le tralala, mais il n'aurait jamais pu se retenir de faire sa petite enquête sur celui qui l'hébergeait depuis dix jours à présent.

Les nuages gris laissaient passer quelques rayons d soleil qui vinrent caresser sa peau. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson, Harry apprécia la douceur de ce mois de janvier. Il était certain que la partie de foot du lendemain chez les Weasley allait être une réussite. Ron s'était assuré discrètement auprès de ses parents que les Potter ne risquaient pas de débarquer chez eux pour une raison ou une autre. Si Harry revoyait ses parents, il ne voulait pas que ça se fasse en présence d'autres personnes.

Comme il l'avait dit à Sirius, il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Histoire de remettre ses pensées en ordre et d'avoir le courage de faire face à ses parents après leur avoir dit qu'ils l'emmerdaient. Il culpabilisait chaque fois qu'il repensait à la façon dont il avait évoqué l'impossibilité de Lily à avoir un second enfant. C'était mesquin de se part et rien ne justifiait une telle méchanceté. Comment avait-il pu être aussi mauvais ?

Tom… La réponse n'était pas si difficile à trouver finalement. Sa colère contre Tom avait été telle qu'il avait laissé ce sentiment le submerger. Harry fit un geste de la main pour remercier le véhicule le laissant passer et il s'empressa de traverser le passage clouté. Penser à Tom lui provoquait comme un coup d'électricité à chaque fois.

« Espèce de connard, » marmonna t-il entre ses dents.

Avec le temps s'écoulant, Harry ignorait ce qui était le plus douloureux : apprendre que Tom était le patron de la mafia ou bien subir son silence radio depuis cette soirée là. Le choc premier passé, Harry s'apercevait que l'idée était de moins en moins effrayante. Comme s'il s'habituait progressivement à ce que la mafia existe réellement et que son amant en soit le dirigeant. Sa récente conversation avec Drago Malefoy était responsable de beaucoup dans ce changement de point de vue. Peut-être était-ce l'objectif principal de son camarade mais en seulement une discussion, il était parvenu à dédiaboliser la mafia, à la rendre plus humaine. Était-il devenu fou de penser cela ? Si ses parents ou quiconque de son entourage venaient à savoir qu'il commençait à seulement envisager d'accepter la mafia comme elle était, ils en seraient tous malades.

Et à juste titre.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser les dernières paroles de Drago avant que celui-ci ne l'embarque dans une soirée complètement folle. Avait-il tort ou raison de prétendre que Tom et lui étaient fait pour être ensembles, peu importe leur différence ? Son cœur se comprima étrangement à cette pensée et il n'eut aucun mal à laisser le visage de Tom envahir son esprit. Il frissonna en se rappelant les baisers de l'homme et il morigéna entre ses dents en sentant son érection s'éveiller aussitôt. Il était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer, chaque matin, son érection dure quand son esprit se remémorait la façon passionnée dont Tom lui faisait l'amour.

Après lui avoir donné sa virginité, Harry ne parvenait plus à résister aux assauts physiques de l'homme. Mieux encore, il se donnait à lui avec plaisir, se transformant en une masse gémissante et haletante. Car Tom était foutrement doué avec ses mains, sa langue et… son sexe. Mon dieu, il ne parvenait même pas à chasser de son esprit cette séance de sexe particulièrement torride dans la douche de Tom. Harry rosit face à ses propres pensées en pleine rue et il se secoua la tête. Que lui prenait-il de penser à cela maintenant ?

Harry poussa un soupir éreinté en constatant combien il lui était impossible d'oublier Tom. Drago avait raison ! Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. La vie lui semblait si terne après avoir connu de telles émotions avec le trentenaire. C'était juste… Qu'était-il censé faire ? Le coeur serré par l'émotion, par le manque, Harry attrapa son téléphone portable et entra dans ses SMS. Il trouva rapidement sa conversation avec Tom et fit défiler les textos sous ses yeux. Le dernier message datait d'il y a douze jours à présent.

 _Viens à la maison ce soir. J'ai commandé des pizzas. Et du vin rouge._

Et Harry s'était effectivement rendu chez Tom. Ça lui faisait toujours étrange lorsque l'homme disait _la maison_ pour désigner son appartement. Ça paraissait tellement naturel. Harry y avait d'ailleurs laissé des affaires y traîner, se sentant très bien entre ses murs. À sa place auprès de Tom. Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée et Tom avait fini par l'allonger sur le tapis près du poêle à bois et lui avait fait l'amour durement, sans lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit. À son plus grand plaisir.

Comment avaient-il pu passer de ce moment d'extase à la rupture la plus nette et tranchée ? Lors de leur première dispute, Tom lui avait laissé quelques jours de tranquillité avant de l'appeler chaque soir à 21h45. Jusqu'à débarquer à la fête de la fraternité pour le sortir de là. Cette fois-ci, Tom n'avait pas tenté de le contacter une seule fois. Nada. Rien. Ni un message, ni un appel manqué. C'était douloureux et en même temps, cela répondait à ce qu'il avait exigé de Tom avant de quitter l'appartement en coup de vent. C'était bien ce qu'il avait voulu n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien ce qu'il avait recherché ? C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire de toute façon, non ?

En se mordillant la lèvre, Harry sut qu'il faisait une bêtise mais ses doigts agirent de leur propre volonté. Il rentra dans les paramètres de son téléphone et masqua son numéro pour les appels. Ensuite, il appuya sur le nom de Tom et colla son mobile contre son oreille. Son cœur s'accéléra quand les premières tonalités s'élevèrent.

« Oui allô ? »

La voix de Tom lui coupa le souffle. Elle était grave et pressée, comme si l'appel le dérangeait dans son boulot. Bouleversé, Harry s'appliqua à rester silencieux. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait au pied de l'immeuble d'Adrian. Il y eut un léger silence et Harry put presque sentir l'étonnement de Tom.

« Allô ? » répéta t-il.

Tom laissa échapper un soupir agacé face à l'absence de réponse puis il raccrocha. Harry resta bêtement appuyé contre le mur de l'immeuble et il poussa à son tour un profond soupir. Il savait combien il avait l'air stupide mais entendre la voix de Tom lui avait fait du bien. Est-ce que l'homme se doutait qu'il était celui l'ayant appelé en numéro masqué juste pour entendre sa voix ? C'était ridicule !

« Je t'aime Tom, » murmura t-il en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.

* * *

Bonne semaine.


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour !

J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Place à l'action - enfin ^^ - et à une nouvelle partie de l'histoire si je puis dire. Si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, c'est parce que j'ai été malade quelques jours et je relève à peine la tête de cela. Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira vraiment !

Patmol25

* * *

 _Chapitre 22_

Harry était fébrile, attendant impatiemment devant le poste d'ordinateur allumé devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la salle informatique de la fraternité de Westminster, remplie d'étudiants tous plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Hermione était assise sur la chaise, les yeux rivés sur l'écran et sa main était enroulée autour de la souris qu'elle semblait juste incapable de lâcher. Derrière elle se tenait Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus. Les cinq étudiants étaient tous silencieux, plongés dans une réflexion muette.

Dans pas moins de deux minutes à présent, l'université de Westminster allait mettre en ligne les résultats des examens du premier semestre. Voilà pourquoi tous les étudiants étaient réunis autour des ordinateurs. Harry aurait pu avoir accès à ses résultats plus facilement à partir de l'ordinateur d'Adrian mais il avait souhaité partager ce moment avec ses amis. Attendre seul de découvrir ses notes était bien trop angoissant. S'il avait réussi, il voulait pouvoir partager sa joie avec ses amis et en cas d'échec… Et bien, ça serait mieux que d'être complètement seul face à ça.

Comme Hermione était littéralement malade à l'idée de découvrir ses résultats, ils avaient convenu de la laisser regarder la première. Dean était le deuxième, puis Harry, Seamus et enfin Ron qui avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour ses propres résultats. Quatorze heures sonna et toute la salle se mit à murmurer avec agitation. Hermione poussa un petit couinement en rafraîchissant la page et la liste des cursus proposée à Westminster apparut sous leurs yeux. Elle les fit défiler jusqu'à tomber sur le droit – première année et elle trouva sans mal son nom. Elle cliqua dessus, entra ses codes d'accès puis ses résultats s'ouvrirent dans un autre page.

« Oh bon sang ! » cria t-elle en bondissant de la chaise. « J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi ! J'ai presque seulement eu des A. »

« Excellent ! » s'écria Harry en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. « En doutais-tu ? »

« Ah, ah, notre future avocate ! » félicita Dean en la prenant à son tour contre lui.

La joie de Hermione était contagieuse et Seamus la serra à son tour contre lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, le faisant rougir violemment. Ron marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, embarrassé, sous le regard moqueur de Harry. Hermione se déplaça pour laisser la place à Dean.

L'agitation dans la salle informatique était importante puisque les étudiants présents découvraient leurs résultats à tour de rôle. Dean soupira de soulagement en découvrant ses résultats. Il passait de justesse mais c'était suffisant pour ne pas avoir de rattrapage sur le prochain semestre. Après avoir félicité son ami, Harry prit sa place sur la chaise. Il trouva son cursus, son année puis entra ses codes d'accès. Il s'aperçut avec confusion que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement quand il plaça le curseur sur _valider._

Sa respiration se coupa quand une autre page s'ouvrit et il s'empressa d'aller la découvrir. Il lut ses notes en diagonale, incapable de se concentrer pleinement pour lire le détail de chaque matière. Une fois que ses notes prirent sens dans son esprit, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir de soulagement puis s'affaissa contre le dossier de son siège.

« Bravo Harry ! » cria Hermione dans ses oreilles. « Tu as eu de très bonnes notes. »

« Merci, » bredouilla Harry.

Il s'efforça de se lever pour laisser la place à Seamus. Il se sentait encore tout fébrile d'être parvenu à réussir son premier semestre haut la main. Sa seule note faiblarde était en français mais il n'avait guère eu le temps de travailler à fond cette matière. En quelques mois, il avait découvert un vocabulaire énorme sur le monde de l'entreprise dans cette langue étrangère et il ne la pratiquait pas suffisamment pour décrocher un A à l'examen.

Seamus eut à son tour un soupir de soulagement et les gratifia même de deux pas de danse face à ses bons résultats. Sa réaction provoqua une vague de rire dans le groupe d'amis puis Ron, le teint légèrement verdâtre, s'installa devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Il se reprit à deux fois avant de parvenir à entrer correctement ses codes d'accès. Quand il ouvrit la page de ses résultats, ils se penchèrent tous au-dessus de lui pour les découvrir en même temps.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent une grimace entendue : Ron n'avait pas validé son semestre. S'il avait récolté de très bonnes notes dans la pratique sportive, les matières théoriques avaient fait chuter la moyenne générale du garçon. Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et la serra dans un geste encourageant.

« C'est pas grave vieux, tu rattraperas ces notes au second semestre, » rassura t-il. « Tu as quand même eu des superbes notes en pratique. Je serai incapable d'avoir un A en rugby. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » renchérit Hermione en haussant les sourcils. « Tu as seulement une poignée de points à rattraper. »

Leur tentative de le rassurer échoua lamentablement. Dean et Seamus serrèrent à leur tour l'épaule de Ron dans un geste encourageant. Après avoir explosés ainsi de joie, ils se sentaient coupables de ne pas avoir attendu que tous aient leurs résultats.

« Mes parents vont être tellement déçus, » marmonna Ron en fermant la page de ses résultats. « C'est pas grave. Je savais que j'avais foiré certains examens. C'est pas une grande surprise. »

Un peu plus tard, Harry s'enfonçait dans le gratte-ciel accueillant les bureaux du cabinet Malefoy. Il avait obtenu l'autorisation de commencer un peu plus tard le travail pour pouvoir découvrir ses résultats aux partiels du premier semestre en toute tranquillité. Il avait malgré tout été chiffonné de quitter Ron devant l'entrée de Westminster. Son meilleur ami, malgré sa fausse décontraction, ne pouvait pas cacher son désarroi d'avoir ainsi échoué dans ses examens.

Malgré tout, Harry ne pouvait que se réjouir de ses propres résultats. En marchant en direction de son stage, il s'était emparé fébrilement de son téléphone portable, désireux de partager la bonne nouvelle avec ses parents. Il avait été choqué par sa spontanéité à vouloir les en informer puis, repensant à la conversation d'avec son parrain la semaine dernière, Harry avait finalement décidé de ranger son mobile. Plutôt que d'appeler sa mère, il se rendra directement à la maison en fin d'après-midi pour leur montrer ses résultats. Il se sentait prêt à leur faire face et ses bonnes notes pouvaient être le médiateur nécessaire pour renouer le contact.

« Alors ? » le héla avec enthousiasme Angelina dès qu'il mit un pied hors de l'ascenseur. « Tu as eu tes résultats ? »

« Ouais. Et c'est… positif ! Deux minutes avant, j'ai vraiment flippé. Je me suis dis ' _merde, c'est fini_ ', » s'écria Harry en s'appuyant contre le bureau de la secrétaire. « Mais en fait, j'ai eu de superbes notes. »

« Aussi bonnes que les miennes, Potter ? »

Harry releva la tête pour regarder derrière le bureau de Angelina et il adressa un sourire franc à la jeune femme. Ensuite, il contourna son bureau et s'approcha de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme traînait dans l'open-space tel un roi dans son royaume et, derrière son dos, il s'attirait des regards agacés des salariés de l'entreprise. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui serra la main avec force, ses yeux gris brillant de joie.

« Je parie que tu es le major de promotion pour ce premier semestre, » renifla Harry.

« Évidemment Potter, » confirma Drago avec un sourire entendu.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon fils, » susurra Lucius en apparaissant soudainement derrière Harry. « Vos résultats ont intérêt à être à la hauteur de la réputation de ce cabinet, Monsieur Potter. Je les veux imprimés sur mon bureau dans cinq minutes. »

« Ils le sont Monsieur. Je vais les imprimer de suite pour vous les communiquer. »

Malefoy émit un grognement et sans lui jeter le moindre regard supplémentaire, il s'engouffra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry roula des yeux en croisant la sourire goguenard de son camarade de promotion. Ce dernier paraissait toujours aussi amusé de la façon dont son père traitait ses salariés. Avec le temps, Harry finissait même pas trouver le comportement de Lucius Malefoy amusant tant il semblait se concentrer à agir comme un parfait connard.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'empressa de rejoindre son poste de travail et d'entrer de nouveau sur le site de l'université. Il imprima ses résultats en plusieurs copies et alla en disposer un exemplaire sur le bureau de Lucius. Ce dernier les découvrit sans un mot, laissant volontairement planer un silence lourd entre eux. Finalement, il releva la tête pour le fixer silencieusement pendant une minute avant de prendre la parole, reposant la feuille sur son bureau.

« Bien. C'est correct. Vous devez vous pencher un peu plus sur le français. Allez travailler. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Étrangement, l'approbation – certes mesurée – de Lucius Malefoy lui réchauffa le cœur et il adressa un sourire confiant à Drago. Ce dernier eut une moue dubitative puis pénétra dans le bureau de son père pendant que Harry prenait son poste de travail. Il jonglait entre plusieurs clients avec différents collègues et ce n'était pas forcément simple de trouver un temps avec chacun d'entre eux pour se tenir informé des dernières nouveautés dans les dossiers. Être stagiaire n'était pas toujours évident car ses collègues, aussi bienveillants soient-ils, ne lui donnaient pas toujours toutes les informations.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry poussa un soupir soulagé en éteignant son ordinateur. Il s'étira, faisant craquer les os de son dos avant de récupérer ses affaires. Tout en travaillant, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir au fait de débarquer à l'improviste chez ses parents. Devait-il d'abord prévenir sa mère alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant ? Il n'avait jamais demandé l'autorisation de passer dans sa propre maison. Mais était-ce toujours son domicile après avoir passé maintenant trois semaines dans l'appartement d'Adrian ?

Ses doutes furent interrompues par la porte du bureau du patron qui s'ouvrit et les deux Malefoy en sortirent. Drago était resté avec son père pendant ces trois dernières heures. Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher sa curiosité de se demander ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué pendant tout ce temps. En tout cas, pour une rare fois, Lucius Malefoy quittait le travail de bonne heure ! C'était à noter dans les annales.

Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Angelina profita que Lucius soit de dos pour lever deux pouces encourageants dans sa direction, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé. Si Harry était très à l'aise avec Drago, il se sentait toujours mal d'être réuni avec celui-ci et son père. Il avait alors l'impression que sa vie privée se confondait avec sa vie professionnelle. C'était arrivé de trop nombreuses fois par le passé avec Tom et il s'attelait à présent à établir une frontière solide.

« Je vais au club avec Blaise ce soir, tu viens ? » proposa Drago, inconscient de ses résolutions. « Pour fêter nos résultats. Il a aussi obtenu son semestre. »

« Oh. C'est gentil de me proposer, » balbutia Harry en jetant un regard nerveux à Lucius. « Mais je vais rendre visite à mes parents ce soir. »

« Oh quel ennui. Tu enterres la hache de guerre ? C'est ton colocataire qui va être déçu, » railla le blond avec un rictus en coin. « Si jamais tu t'ennuies trop dans tes retrouvailles familiales, appelle-moi. »

Harry eut un sourire crispé en direction de Drago. Cet insupportable crétin ne pouvait-il pas se la fermer ? Il sentit le regard gris de Lucius le transpercer de toute part. Pourquoi Drago foutait-il tout en l'air alors même qu'il s'évertuait à être le plus professionnel possible, notamment en présence du patron du cabinet ? En quelques mots, Drago avait mis à terre toute sa crédibilité, bon sang !

« Vous avez donc mis les voiles de chez vous, Monsieur Potter, » constata Lucius d'un ton neutre. « Et vous avez un colocataire. »

« C'est ça, » répondit nerveusement Harry.

Le soulagement le gagna quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il s'empressa de quitter la cabine, le rouge aux joues. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Lucius tourner à toute vitesse, se questionnant probablement sur l'identité de ce mystérieux colocataire. Il espérait seulement que Drago ne lui donnerai pas le nom pour une raison ou une autre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque que Tom l'apprenne.

Même si Tom Jedusor avait définitivement disparu des radars de son existence. En trois semaines, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. La seule fois où il avait entendu sa voix, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait appelé en numéro inconnu. C'était pitoyable et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Tom n'ait pas fait le lien avec lui. La douleur s'était atténuée avec le temps. Il avait d'ailleurs pleuré plus que de raisons. Mais le manque persistait. Intense et bouleversant.

Harry, Lucius et Drago se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir devant le gratte-ciel. La rue était animée en cette fin de journée, surtout que le soleil de ce début du mois de février réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère. Beaucoup de taxis occupaient les deux voies de circulation et roulaient doucement. Lucius sortit de la poche de son manteau les clés de sa voiture et Harry repéra le véhicule de luxe garé juste devant eux, sur les places de parking longeant le trottoir. L'homme trouvait probablement une place aussi royale en arrivant très tôt le matin !

« Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? » proposa malicieusement Drago. « Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas mon père. »

« Bien sûr Drago. J'adore servir de chauffeur à tous tes camarades de classe, » lança Lucius d'une voix traînante.

Cette fois-ci, même Harry ne put retenir son sourire. Il était toujours impressionné de la capacité de son patron à rendre sa voix dégoulinante d'ironie. Il craignait ne jamais être capable d'une telle chose.

« Hé ! Harry Potter ! »

Étonné de se faire héler en pleine rue, le jeune homme se tourna vers la voiture noire, une petite citadine tout à fait ordinaire, qui avait ralenti à leur hauteur. Le passager avait baissé la vitre électrique, révélant son visage disgracieux et son sourire édenté. Harry frissonna en rencontrant son regard brillant d'une lueur étrange. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Tom Jedusor. »

Le conducteur et le passager éclatèrent d'un même rire mauvais mais Harry eut à peine le temps de comprendre le sens de leur parole. Il vit le passager lever soudain une arme, la pointant dans sa direction. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, dans un cri inarticulé et au moment où le coup parti, Lucius Malefoy se jeta avec force sur Drago et lui, les faisant tous les deux tomber sur le trottoir. La balle passa quelques centimètres au-dessus de leur tête et Harry poussa un cri horrifié.

« Restez couchés tous les deux ! » aboya Lucius.

La rafale de balle qui suivit provoqua une scène de panique dans la rue. Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Mais Harry et les deux Malefoy restèrent couchés au sol, cachés derrière le véhicule de l'adulte. Les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, Harry entendit une dizaine de balles se ficher dans la carrosserie de la voiture de son patron. Un tremblement violent le prit en songeant que si la voiture n'avait pas été là, c'est _eux_ qui auraient été les victimes de cet assaut.

Leurs assaillants vidèrent le chargeur sur la voiture, se souciant peu de tous les citoyens fuyant la rue en hurlant. La voiture démarra ensuite sur les chapeaux de roue dans un crissement de pneus bruyant. Presque aussitôt, les premières sirènes de police retentirent à l'autre bout de l'avenue du quartier des affaires de Londres.

L'arrêt des déflagrations convainquit Harry que le danger était loin mais il resta un moment recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son patron se remit sur ses jambes avec souplesse, son visage pâle déformé par la rage. Il se précipita vers son fils dont le regard gris était envahi par le choc. Il l'aida à se relever, passa une main sur son visage avec souci puis l'attira finalement contre lui dans une brève étreinte. Drago ne protesta même pas, la bouche encore entrouverte par le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Debout Harry. La police arrive déjà sur les lieux, » indiqua Lucius.

L'homme se pencha en avant et passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le forcer à se relever. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry s'appuya contre la voiture à présent mitraillée de balles. Bordel ! Tout s'était passé en à peine un quarte de secondes ! Sa respiration, d'abord coupée par la surprise, s'accéléra et il passa un gémissement sonore, une main plaquée contre la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » balbutia Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Visiblement des ennemis de Tom. Ecoutez-moi bien, Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas être relié à Tom et à son organisation, nous allons devoir dire que j'étais la cible de cet assaut aux forces de l'ordre. »

Les mots de Lucius, précipités et teintés d'inquiétude, quittaient trop vite ses lèvres et Harry était bien trop effaré par l'incident pour réagir et lui répondre. À ses côtés, Drago n'arrêtait pas de prononcer des jurons à mi-voix et il s'était également appuyé contre le voiture de son père, le visage translucide. Harry regarda d'un air ébahi autour de lui le calme qui revenait progressivement dans la rue même si tous les regards étaient à présent tournés sur eux.

Une voiture de police s'arrêta à leur niveau dans un freinage bruyant et trois hommes des forces de l'ordre en sortirent, arme à la main. Le gyrophare et l'alarme de leur voiture étaient allumés, projetant une lumière bleue et rouge sur les façades des grattes-ciel alentours. Lucius leva aussitôt les mains en l'air dans un signe de paix, imité par les deux jeunes adultes. Alors que les policiers s'approchaient d'eux au pas de course, Malefoy se pencha vers Harry une dernière fois.

« Avez-vous compris ? Laissez-moi parler ! »

Harry était de toute façon incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que s'il venait d'y enfourner une poignée de cailloux. Après une rapide analyse de la situation, les policiers rangèrent leurs armes. Ils furent rejoints pas moins de dix secondes après par trois voitures de leurs collègues.

« Messieurs, bonsoir. Nous avons été appelé pour une fusillade dont vous avez visiblement été la cible, » indiqua un policier massif en sortant son badge officiel. « Déclinez votre identité et présentez-moi une pièce d'identité. »

« Lucius Malefoy, » répondit le plus vieux en attrapant son permis de conduire dans son portefeuille. « Deux hommes se sont arrêtés à notre hauteur et ont pointé leur arme droit sur moi. J'ai projeté les jeunes au sol dès que j'ai vu leur revolver dirigé dans ma direction. »

« Les avez-vous reconnu ? » s'enquit le policier en jetant un coup d'œil à son permis. « Vous allez devoir nous suivre au commissariat central pour faire une déposition. Tous les trois. Vos noms et vos pièces d'identité s'il vous plaît. »

« Drago Malefoy. »

La voix du jeune homme était tremblante et son père posa une main ferme sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Harry se sentit soudain très seul dans cette situation et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux avec force. Il détourna la tête, remarquant alors que les policiers avaient balisé la zone avec un grand ruban jaune. Ils éloignaient les badauds à force d'ordres et de menaces. D'autres policiers étaient déjà penchés sur le véhicule martelé de balles, prenant des photographies de celui-ci.

« Et vous jeune homme ? » l'interpella le policier.

« Je… Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Potter ? » répéta l'homme en arquant les sourcils. « Vous avez un lien avec James Potter ? »

« C'est mon père, » admit-il d'une voix étranglée.

En moins de quinze minutes, Harry avait été prié de monter dans une voiture de police avec Drago et Lucius. Son camarade avait toujours le visage translucide et il ne cessait de lancer des regards soucieux à son père. Celui-ci contrôlait davantage ses émotions et demeurait indéchiffrable. Pourtant, Harry pouvait voir que son front était constamment plissé. Depuis leur départ, Lucius n'avait pas lâché son téléphone portable et pianotait dessus à toute vitesse.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ce foutoir ? ' _Tu passeras le bonjour à Tom Jedusor'_. L'homme avait prononcé ces mots avant d'ouvrir le feu sur lui. Lui, Harry Potter. Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais commis le moindre délit. Il avait toujours été profondément honnête, notamment avec des parents travaillant pour la justice et la sécurité du monde. Et voilà qu'il se faisait tirer dessus en pleine rue par deux hommes inconnus.

Comment ceux-ci pouvaient-ils savoir qu'il connaissait Tom ? Lucius avait évoqué des ennemis de Tom. Faisaient-ils partie du groupe de Fenrir Greyback, le même homme qui avait lancé la fusillade contre le pub de Pettigrow ? Était-ce donc des ennemis de la mafia ? Oh bon dieu ! Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'il n'était visiblement plus un citoyen lambda pour les opposants de Tom ?

Une nausée violente secoua son estomac et il agrippa le bord de la porte avec force dans l'espoir de reprendre sa respiration. Il était encore sous le choc et il ignorait même comment il avait pu décliner son identité, montrer sa carte d'identité au policier et le suivre dans le véhicule. Dès qu'il avait su son lien avec James Potter, l'homme s'était davantage raidi avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas et de marmonner des phrases dans la radio accrochée près de son épaule.

Harry cligna des yeux lorsque le véhicule de police s'engouffra dans un parking souterrain réservé au commissariat central. Ils allaient entrer dans le grand bâtiment par l'entrée réservée aux professionnels. Harry était déjà passé par là à plusieurs reprises avec son père et son parrain. La situation était complètement différente à présent. L'impression d'être un affreux criminel le gela de l'intérieur et il déglutit difficilement. À ses côtés, il sentait la jambe de Drago collée à la sienne trembler avec force.

« Très bien Messieurs. Suivez-moi, » ordonna le policier en coupant le moteur.

« Où allons-nous précisément ? » demanda Lucius en quittant le véhicule.

« Au service de criminalité, » indiqua l'homme. « Ce dont vous avez été victime semble être un règlement de compte et vous allez directement rencontrer des hommes de ce service. »

Harry et Drago, suivant de près Lucius et le policer, échangèrent un regard alarmé. Le jeune Potter ne savait même pas comment il était parvenu à quitter cette voiture. Ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids.

« Je dois prévenir mon épouse concernant notre fils qui a assisté à cela, » ajouta Lucius d'un ton froid. « Peut-être que les garçons n'ont pas besoin d'assister à cette déposition. J'étais clairement la personne visée.»

Il était évident que l'homme tentait de leur faire échapper à la procédure judiciaire mais le policier se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air navré. Ils traversèrent l'allée éclairée du parking puis entrèrent dans un ascenseur. Harry s'appuya contre le miroir collé au fond de la cabine, encore suffoquant. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon mais Harry était juste incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste pour l'attraper. Il se sentait gelé de l'intérieur. Vide. Et gelé.

Harry était tout simplement tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qui allait suivre. Lucius Malefoy était clairement en train de mentir à la police. Pour lui. Pour l'empêcher d'être lié à Tom Jedusor. L'homme était en train de lui sauver la mise mais pour cela, ils allaient tous devoir mentir lors de leur déposition. Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son front. Ne serait-il pas plus raisonnable et honnête de dire la vérité ? Peu importe s'il devait révéler son homosexualité et sa précédente relation avec Tom. Il ne pouvait juste pas mentir à la justice.

Et en même temps… S'il venait à tout révéler au sujet de Tom et lui, la police allait certainement chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait été victime d'une telle agression. Et si elle parvenait à remonter jusqu'à la mafia ? Pouvait-il trahir la statut de Tom, le dirigeait de la mafia contrôlant Londres ? C'était impossible. S'il venait à faire cela… Il aurait triplement d'ennuis. A la fois avec les ennemis de Tom, la police et la mafia elle-même. Oh non de dieu, qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'avait plus la possibilité de demander à Lucius d'arrêter de mentir : la machine était déjà lancée !

Au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche pour interpeller son patron, lui faire un signe pour lui demander d'arrêter tout cela, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage du service de criminalité. Et Harry tomba directement sur le visage épouvanté de son père. Derrière lui se tenait Sirius dont l'inquiétude était marquée sur tous les traits.

« Papa, » croassa t-il.

Harry fut le dernier à quitter la cabine de l'ascenseur mais aussitôt qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur, son père l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte féroce. En nichant son nez dans le cou de l'homme, ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui. L'odeur familière de James l'embauma et il se mordit durement la lèvre pour ne pas simplement s'effondrer en larmes.

Son père, sans lui lâcher les épaules, l'éloigna de lui pour détailler son visage avec inquiétude. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que trois longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernier échange. Son père lui avait tellement manqué, bon sang ! Il entendit distraitement le policier résumer rapidement la situation tandis que Sirius saluait du bout des lèvres les deux Malefoy, visiblement secoué de leur faire face dans de telles conditions.

« Lucius, » salua James d'une voix rauque en tendant une main à l'homme. « Et ça doit être ton fils, Drago. »

« Bonjour James. Effectivement, je te présente Drago, » répondit Lucius d'un ton neutre. « Je pense que les enfants sont choqués par la scène à laquelle ils viennent d'assister. Ils devraient rentrer chacun à la maison. »

Ni Drago, ni Harry ne s'offusquèrent d'être ainsi infantilisés. Drago s'accrochait d'ailleurs à la manche du manteau de son père avec force comme pour se soutenir. Ils ne réagirent même pas en voyant leurs pères respectifs se parler de façon polie alors même qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux l'inimité entre eux. Ils étaient effectivement sacrément secoués par la fusillade en pleine rue à Londres. La deuxième pour Harry en l'espace de trois semaines.

« Nous sommes obligés d'enregistrer une déposition à leurs noms après ce qu'il vient de se passer, » indiqua Sirius avec une moue désolée. « Ça ne va pas durer longtemps et ils pourront rentrer. Tu devrais appeler Narcissa pour l'informer de la situation. »

James passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et le tint étroitement serré contre lui. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son filleul dans un geste affectueux puis indiqua aux Malefoy de le suivre pour s'enfoncer dans le service de criminalité. James et Harry leur emboîtèrent le pas mais ils restèrent un peu en arrière, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« J'allais… J'allais venir ce soir, » bredouilla Harry en levant la tête pour chercher le regard de son père. « Pour vous dire mes résultats aux examens. Je voulais venir à la maison et puis après… il s'est passé ça et… »

« Ok. Tout va bien, mon grand, » chuchota James d'un air rassurant en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. « Tu vas déjà te poser tranquillement et on discutera après de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. »

« Mais si j'avais été touché par une balle, » glapit Harry avec effroi. « Je serai mort et on… on ne se parlait même plus. »

A ses mots, le visage de James s'effondra davantage et il poussa un halètement bruyant. En apprenant la fusillade dans le quartier des affaires de Londres, James n'avait aucune idée que son fils y avait été présent. Quand un homme de son équipe avait lancé l'information au commissariat, il avait cru s'effondrer et avait attendu avec fébrilité l'arrivée de Harry. Tout comme son fils, l'idée qu'une balle l'ait effectivement atteint lui avait traversé l'esprit avec horreur. Il était parvenu à éloigner cet horrible scénario, sachant Harry en sécurité. Mais l'entendre dit ainsi à haute voix donnait une autre dimension à la situation.

Même si certains de ses hommes les suivaient du regard en train de traverser le couloir, James s'arrêta net. Il serra de nouvelle fois son garçon avec force contre lui, le cœur battant à la chamade. Le simple fait d'imaginer Harry mort était intolérable.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, » chuchota James à son oreille. « Ne pars plus jamais de la maison comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, » balbutia Harry, les larmes roulant sur ses joues à sa grande horreur. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été horrible. Je ne savais plus comment revenir. Je suis désolé. »

« C'est fini, d'accord ? C'est fini, mon grand. »

* * *

Bonne semaine :)


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour,

Ma vie est un vrai capharnaüm positif en ce moment mais je lis tous vos commentaires avec grand plaisir. Merci de prendre la peine de poster un petit mot à chaque chapitre. Vous égayez à chaque fois ma journée quand je reçois un nouveau mail. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde. Merci de ne pas me tenir en rigueur et de continuer à faire vivre cette histoire malgré tout. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

A bientôt, Patmol25.

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 23_

La prise de la déposition prit plus de temps que Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Depuis son arrivée au commissariat, son père avait fini par le lâcher et il se trouvait dans l'un des bureaux réservé à l'accueil du public. Notamment pour les dépositions. C'était une petite pièce aux murs gris et éclairée à l'aide de néon à l'éclairage jaune. Autour d'une table carrée se trouvait quatre chaises et pour rendre la pièce moins austère, James avait fait venir pour eux une théière fumante, du soda, la vaisselle nécessaire pour boire et des barres de chocolat. Harry avait toutefois été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Drago était à ses côtés, les yeux rivés dans le vide. Il n'avait quasiment pas prononcé un mot depuis la fusillade. Lucius était actuellement interrogé dans une pièce similaire juste à côté de la leur. Harry était tétanisé de savoir que l'homme était en train de mentir sciemment aux policiers. Il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'adresser le moindre mot en privée à son patron. D'ailleurs, avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour y faire sa déposition en compagnie de deux policiers, Lucius lui avait lancé un dernier regard entendu.

En poussant un soupir tremblant, Harry posa ses coudes sur la table et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Une fatigue écrasante était en train de le terrasser. Même si la porte était ouverte, que des policiers venaient régulièrement s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux, il avait le sentiment d'être un délinquant attendant l'heure de subir un interrogatoire. Ce qui était absolument faux évidemment puisqu'il allait se contenter de faire une déposition au sujet de la fusillade. Mais l'environnement le glaçait de l'intérieur.

« C'est un truc de fou, » souffla Drago dans le silence assourdissant de la pièce. « Je ne peux pas croire que… On a failli se faire descendre en pleine rue. »

« Je sais, » haleta Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. « C'est une histoire complètement démente. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. »

Il jeta un regard vers la porte d'entrée de la pièce grande ouverte mais le couloir semblait désert. James et Sirius dirigeaient l'enquête en cours et d'après ce que Harry avait pu saisir, tout un travail était à faire par les forces de l'ordre : repérer et analyser les traces balistiques sur la zone de la fusillade, envoyer au laboratoire criminel les douilles retrouvées sur place, exploiter les caméras de surveillance disposées dans la rue, etc.

« On m'a visé moi, » chuchota t-il avec force en se penchant vers son camarade. « Tout ça parce que… parce que... »

« Parce que tu baises avec Tom Jedusor, » murmura Drago, les sourcils froncés.

Le visage de Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs et il secoua la tête avec force. Il n'eut même pas la force de se sentir embarrassé par les mots crus de Drago. Avait-il raison ? La fusillade l'avait visé car il avait été l'amant de Tom ? Probablement. Quelle autre raison de toute façon ?

Oh bon sang ! Harry n'avait rien demandé de cela ! Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à courir après l'adrénaline ou les ennuis. Même s'il avait été prêt à accepter que Tom dirige la mafia, il n'était en aucun cas capable de supporter une existence où sa vie était en jeu. Ce n'était clairement pas un de ses objectifs de vie !

« Comment ont-ils pu le savoir ? »

« Il doit être surveillé constamment, » dit Drago en veillant à parler de façon quasiment inaudible. « Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois. Vous avez sûrement été repéré dans des endroits publics. »

« C'est… C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on fasse des choses normales, » plaida difficilement Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. « Il n'était pas trop partant pour le fait de sortir ensemble en ville mais on a finit par faire des choses basiques. Des restos. Des pubs. Un ou deux cinémas. Rien de plus. »

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'entrée mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être englouti dans une étreinte. Les cheveux roux de sa mère lui cachèrent le visage et il inspira un grand coup pour en respirer l'odeur. Maladroitement, il se mit sur ses jambes et la repoussa doucement quand elle commença à le serrer de plus en plus fort. En se reculant, il nota que les yeux de Lily étaient d'un vert brillant et l'inquiétude tirait ses traits.

« Maman. Tu es venue. »

« Bien sûr que je suis venue, » soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comment vas-tu ? Toute cette histoire est affreuse. »

« Tout va bien, maman. C'était… C'était un peu flippant mais ce n'est pas moi qui était visé au final. »

Le mensonge lui brûla la gorge. Oh mon dieu… Il avait volontairement menti à sa mère au sujet de cette incroyable fusillade. La culpabilité l'étreignant, il détourna rapidement le regard pour se tourner vers Drago. Son ami s'était levé respectueusement et ils échangèrent un regard soucieux. Il venait de faire un pas de plus dans le mensonge. Lily tendit une main chaleureuse à Drago en lui adressant un immense sourire.

« Bonjour Drago. Je m'appelle Lily Potter, je suis la mère de Harry. C'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à ton père. »

« Enchanté Madame, » répondit Drago. « On me le dit effectivement souvent. »

Lily l'étouffa sous une rafale de questions à laquelle Harry peina à répondre. Le choc s'éloignait doucement et il reprenait seulement pied avec la réalité. Il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'une demie-heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis son arrivée au commissariat. Il n'était pas étonné que Lily soit arrivée si vite après l'appel de son père.

Harry jeta un regard nerveux à sa montre. Lucius n'avait toujours pas terminé de faire sa déposition. Pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ? Lui-même n'avait pas tant de choses à dire, bon sang ! Et s'il faisait une erreur ? S'il donnait un élément complètement contradictoire, la police allait s'en rendre compte et ils auraient tous des ennuis.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Narcissa Malefoy qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la longue tirade de sa mère. Quand Lily était anxieuse, son débit de parole s'accélérait jusqu'à devenir surhumain. Et jusqu'à rendre dingue son interlocuteur. À en juger le regard absent de Drago, lui-même n'avait pas non plus prêté attention à Lily. Il s'était contenté de se rasseoir à sa place et de continuer à fixer la table grise.

Mais quand la silhouette de sa mère traversa le seuil de l'entrée, le soulagement traversa les yeux gris du garçon. Narcissa soupira et alla embrasser rapidement son fils. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux blonds et Harry jura de voir la culpabilité se dessiner dans le regard bleu de la femme. Se reprochait-elle de côtoyer d'aussi près la mafia et donc d'y avoir exposé son fils unique ?

« Bonjour Narcissa. »

Sirius était sur le pas de la porte, appuyé contre la chambranle. Il dévisageait sa cousine sans la moindre expression sur le visage et Harry frissonna de le voir si impassible. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son parrain d'être aussi inexpressif. Au contraire, Sirius était toujours plein de vie et exposait ses ressentis aux autres sans le moindre embarras.

« Sirius, » répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé. « C'est un plaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années. La police te sied à merveille. »

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi malaisé et il ne dit rien. Les deux cousins ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une paire d'années et les ressentis familiaux flottaient entre eux sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé.

« Drago, tu peux me suivre ? C'est à ton tour. Lucius vient de finir. Vous pourrez rentrer ensuite, » dit le policier.

Finalement, une heure s'écoula de nouveau avant que Harry ne finisse de faire sa propre déposition. Avant de suivre son père dans la salle de déposition, il avait une nouvelle fois croisé le regard assuré de Lucius. Harry avait alors eu la nette impression de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière. Que la machine était lancée et qu'il ne pouvait plus dire la vérité sans créer davantage d'ennuis.

Alors face à son père et à Kingsley Shacklebolt, un policier de la criminalité, Harry avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé au pied de l'immeuble accueillant le cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy. La voiture noire. Les deux hommes même si le conducteur était resté relativement invisible à côté de son passager. Le pistolet. La rafale de coups de feux et la protection de Lucius grâce à qui il s'était retrouvé dissimulé derrière son véhicule en guise de gilet pare-balle. Il assura ne pas avoir entendu le moindre mot de la part de leurs assaillants.

En quittant la salle, Harry laissa son père lui serrer l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Il était couvert de sueur. Tétanisé par le fait de mentir, il avait quasiment retenu sa respiration durant tout le temps de l'échange avec son père et Kingsley. À présent qu'il relâchait son souffle, son cœur peinait encore à reprendre un rythme normal. D'un pas incertain, Harry tituba jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage. Il s'accouda sur le lavabo blanc, ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea d'eau froide.

Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa son téléphone portable pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du gratte-ciel du bureau Malefoy. En déverrouillant l'écran, il eut le choc de découvrir quatre appels manqués de Tom. Merde. Le trentenaire était évidemment déjà informé de la fusillade. Lucius, qui n'avait pas lâché son téléphone durant tout le trajet du bureau au commissariat, l'avait très certainement contacté par SMS à ce moment là. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de cliquer sur la touche _rappeler_.

« Allô ? Merde Harry ! Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à me rappeler ? » tonna Tom en répondant dès la deuxième sonnerie. « Ça fait deux heures maintenant ! »

Le choc d'entendre la voix de Tom, directement adressé eà lui, le fit vaciller et il eut une brusque inspiration. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du bord du lavabo et il ferma un moment les yeux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » reprit Tom avec plus de calme. « Lucius m'a déjà tout expliqué. Je sais que vous avez dû faire une déposition. »

Le reflet de son miroir lui renvoyait une pâle copie de lui-même. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage livide et ses yeux émeraude étaient brillants. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant des semaines alors même que c'était complètement faux. Comment toute sa journée, égayée par les résultats de ses examens, avait-elle pu prendre un tel tournant ?

« Harry. Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » avoua t-il d'une voix tremblante. « C'est quoi toute cette merde ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je vais trouver ceux qui ont fait ça, » promit Tom d'une voix vibrante de rage. « Je vais les trouver et les réduire en poussière pour avoir osé s'en prendre à toi. »

Il y avait une telle colère dans la voix de Tom que Harry tressaillit violemment. Les larmes comprimèrent sa poitrine puis affluèrent jusque dans ses yeux. Harry détourna les yeux de son propre reflet et grimpa sur le bord du lavabo, tournant le dos au miroir. Ses jambes balancèrent dans le vide et il reprit la parole d'un ton tremblant.

« Tout ça… C'est de ta faute, » gémit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

« Crois-moi, Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il se passe une telle chose. Tu vas être en sécurité maintenant. Fais-moi confiance. Je vais assurer ta sécurité. »

Les propos de Tom ne firent qu'apporter davantage de confusion dans l'esprit de Harry. Il resta muet, sa respiration tremblante résonnant dans l'appareil appuyé contre son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa première conversation avec Tom depuis trois semaines se déroulait suite à une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Alors même que sa relation avec Tom était à l'origine de cela, Harry n'avait jamais autant ressenti le besoin de se blottir dans l'étreinte sécurisante de son ancien amant.

« Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance ? » s'enquit Tom en avisant son mutisme.

« Sérieusement ? Après tout ça ? » s'écria Harry, la voix éraillée.

« Il faut qu'on se voit ce soir. Je vais venir près de chez toi, » dit l'homme. « On va discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Autant mourrait-il d'envie de voir Tom, autant Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit la chose à faire. Ne devait-il pas instaurer davantage de distance avec l'homme après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

« Je t'enverrais un message, d'accord ? » insista Tom. « Je t'embrasse. »

Au moment où Tom prononça ces mots – pourtant si inhabituels de sa part –, Harry sentit son cœur se décrocher dans sa poitrine puis Tom raccrocha. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un soupir. Une chasse d'eau dans une cabine s'enclencha et il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, tombant sur le visage impassible de Sirius. La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit dans une parole silencieuse et les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se fixer sans un mot.

Son souffle s'accéléra en réalisant que son parrain avait assisté à toute sa conversation avec Tom depuis le début. Oh bon dieu ! Il refit rapidement le fil de l'échange mais le soulagement se répandit en lui : il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Tom. Et la voix de celui-ci ne pouvait pas avoir porté aussi loin. Toutefois, ses propos portaient à confusion et Sirius avait assisté à tout cela ! L'homme s'approcha du lavabo tout à gauche et se lava tranquillement les mains avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Tu m'écoutais ? » répliqua plutôt Harry en sautant du lavabo pour retrouver la terre ferme. « C'était une conversation privée ! »

« C'est difficile d'avoir une discussion intime dans des toilettes publiques, » souleva Sirius en haussant un sourcil. « Qui est-ce la personne à qui tu imputes la faute de cette fusillade ? »

Si Harry avait encore pu pâlir, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Il se contenta de faire un pas en arrière, raide et méfiant. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de contrôler sa voix au mieux.

« C'est un pote et je ne parlais pas de cet après-midi, » répliqua t-il simplement. « C'est à propos d'autre chose. »

C'est avec une fausse confiance en lui-même que Harry quitta les toilettes du commissariat, le regard suspicieux de son parrain sur lui. À peine la porte se referma derrière lui que son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Elle se tenait près de la bonbonne à eau, un gobelet entre les mains. Elle discutait avec James et Shacklebolt, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Les jambes encore tremblantes, Harry se dirigea vers eux. Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, la voix de Tom caressant encore son esprit. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas oublier le regard plein de suspicion de son parrain. Combien de temps allait-il devoir mentir à son entourage, à la police ?

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Lily en le voyant approcher.

« Ouais. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison, » souffla t-il.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit avait envahi le ciel de Londres. La lune était presque pleine en ce début du mois de février. Harry était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Pénétrer dans sa chambre, trois semaines après l'avoir déserté, lui avait flanqué une impression très étrange. Il s'était senti à la fois soulagé et mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait perdu ses repères dans cette pièce qui avait été la sienne pendant dix-huit années.

Sa mère s'était montrée un peu trop étouffante, trop heureuse de le voir déambuler de nouveau dans les murs de la maison. James avait commandé des pizzas et ils les avaient mangé tous les trois réunis sur la banquette du salon devant la télévision. Ils n'avaient guère été bavard, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Harry n'était pas parvenu à taire le bruit des déflagrations dans son esprit. Il pouvait encore entendre chaque coup de feu, chaque balle pénétrant dans la carrosserie de la voiture de Lucius Malefoy.

À présent, il était pleinement éveillé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il avait envoyé un SMS à Adrian pour lui indiquer qu'il dormait chez lui ce soir là. Son ami lui avait envoyé deux smileys levant les pouces dans un geste encourageant. La fusillade avait été relayé dans tous les journaux locaux. Qu'elle ce soit déroulée en pleine rue avait empêché la mafia d'imposer le silence sur cette agression. La police était forcée de s'emparer de l'affaire et la presse était avide d'informations croustillantes à ce sujet. Les journalistes avaient d'ailleurs appris très vite que la cible était Lucius Malefoy, un riche chef d'entreprise d'un cabinet de conseil en communication et qu'il avait été attaqué avec son fils et un stagiaire. Hermione, Ron et même Neville pourtant situé à Oxford l'avaient appelé car leurs noms avaient rapidement été dévoilé dans les colonnes de la presse. Harry avait rassuré tous ses amis, son estomac se tordant un peu plus à chaque mensonge quittant ses lèvres.

Harry sursauta quand son téléphone vibra sourdement sur sa table de chevet. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil indiquant pas loin de deux heures du matin. Il l'attrapa vivement et ouvrit le message venant d'arriver à l'instant.

 _Je suis là._

Le cœur battant à vive allure, Harry sauta hors de son lit et alla plaquer son nez contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle donnait sur la rue mais hormis les lampadaires allumées et les voitures des voisins garées dans leur allée, Harry ne voyait rien. Il hésita un instant avant d'enfiler son pull de l'université puis il entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre. Toute la maison était endormie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Harry quitta sa chambre et traversa le couloir. Il retint même son souffle en passant à côté de la porte close de la chambre de ses parents. Il descendit les escaliers sans un bruit puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il roula des yeux face au côté paranoïaque de son père l'ayant conduit à fixer pas moins de trois verrous. Mais soudainement, cet excès de sécurité prenait tout son sens et une chape de béton tomba dans son estomac.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte avec précaution, il se faufila à l'extérieur. Un soupir tremblant quitta ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était parvenu à quitter la maison sans réveiller ses parents avec tout l'armada de sécurité mis en place par son père. Et que Tom se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de lui. La nervosité grimpa d'un cran quand il traversa l'allée et passa le portail de la maison menant à la rue.

Au fond de la rue se tenait trois véhicules noirs aux moteurs et aux feux coupés. Harry sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Tom et de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Après un dernier regard hésitant à sa maison, Harry s'avança en direction des trois voitures. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos alors qu'il fouillait attentivement les alentours du regard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans sa propre rue.

« Tu es venu, » l'accueillit Tom quand il ouvrit la portière avec incertitude. « Entre s'il te plaît. »

« Bonsoir, » dit Harry.

Il prit place sur la siège passager, son cœur battant à vive allure. Revoir Tom lui procura une telle émotion que sa vision se troubla un instant. Comme dans son souvenir, l'homme était diablement beau. Ses cheveux marrons ondulés sur le bout tombaient avec grâce sur son cou. Ses yeux marrons le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir bander dans la minute. Il déglutit avec hésitation quand Tom se pencha légèrement vers lui mais l'homme se contenta de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, » souffla Tom.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Harry à cette déclaration. Une bouffée de chaleur remonta le long de son corps. Tom abaissa sa main le long de son corps avant de pousser un soupir. L'air dans l'habitacle était irrespirable tant la tension entre eux était palpable. Harry détourna le regard pour le poser sur le pare-brise, observant la rue résidentielle profondément endormie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » demanda finalement Harry du bout des lèvres.

« Nous devons parler de ta sécurité. » déclara Tom d'une voix forte. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer à déambuler dans les rues de Londres sans sécurité après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? M'enfermer dans une cage dorée ? » railla Harry en le fusillant du regard. « Je ne devrais pas avoir à m'inquiéter de ma sécurité ! Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre ennui dans ma vie et voilà que maintenant, je me fais tirer dessus en plein milieu de Londres dans la journée. »

Dans sa tirade enflammée, Harry s'était tourné vers Tom, les yeux brillant de rage. Il pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction et sans même s'en apercevoir, se rapprocha de lui. Tom grimaça face à ses cris mais accepta les reproches sans piper mot. Quand Harry se tut, son souffle était précipité et ses mains tremblaient.

« Bordel, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Ils m'ont appelé par mon prénom. Ils me connaissent. Ils savent qui je suis. Et s'ils viennent ici pour s'en prendre à moi ou à ma famille ? » hurla t-il de nouveau, incapable de se contenir. « Quand nous nous sommes quittés, tu m'as dis que tu ne m'avais jamais mis en danger alors que c'est exactement ce que tu as fais. J'aurai pu mourir tout à l'heure. Ou Drago ou son père ! »

« Je sais Harry. C'est tout à fait regrettable, » commença Tom d'un ton prudent et navré.

« Regrettable ? » coupa Harry avec agressivité. « Regrettable ? Si une seule de ces personnes touche un cheveu de ma famille, je les massacre. Je les massacre et je m'occupe ensuite de toi et de ta foutue mafia. C'est clair ? »

Ses menaces eurent le mérite de faire agrandir les yeux de Tom en grand. Dans un autre contexte, Harry se serait d'ailleurs félicité d'être parvenu à créer une telle surprise chez l'homme. Mais pour le moment, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Sa voix tout comme son corps tremblait et il était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et celle de se blottir contre lui.

Un sursaut le secoua quand Tom attrapa ses deux mains et les serra entre les siennes avec tendresse. C'était doux et agréable, à l'exact opposé des sentiments tempêtant dans son esprit. Harry baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. En se penchant à peine plus, il parvenait à sentir le parfum de l'homme.

« Regarde-moi Harry. »

Même si Tom semblait donner un ordre, Harry pouvait entendre l'inflexion interrogative dans sa voix. Il prit une brève inspiration avant de relever la tête. Ses yeux émeraude pleins de larmes se plongèrent dans ceux de Tom.

« En ce qui concerne du massacre de ces individus, je vais m'en occuper, » promit Tom. « Je vais tout faire pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais en attendant… »

« Tuer des gens n'est pas la solution miracle à tout, » protesta Harry d'une voix aiguë. « Comment oses-tu parler de massacre aussi facilement ? Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas banal, Tom ! »

« Tu es le premier à avoir parlé de massacre, » contra le trentenaire avec incrédulité avant de se reprendre, un soupir au bord des lèvres. « Là n'est pas la question. Je ne vais évidemment pas laisser la possibilité de ces personnes de s'en prendre à toi. C'est à moi de m'occuper de ça. »

Le jeune Potter ouvrit la bouche pour protester véhément mais Tom leva une de ses mains en l'air pour l'interrompre.

« Tu sais Harry que si je ne les empêche pas de te faire du mal, c'est eux qui te feront du mal, » raisonna le plus vieux d'une voix tranchante. « En as-tu conscience ? Ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Loin de là. »

La première phrase de Tom lui rappela soudainement des propos similaires que Drago lui avait tenu. _Si Tom ne les tue pas, ils tueront Tom._ À ce moment là, il se trouvait dans la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy, découvrant son point de vue sur la mafia. L'idée même de la mort de Tom l'avait glacé de l'intérieur et il s'était même senti soulagé que l'homme puisse, à sa façon, se défendre. Une nouvelle donnée entrait dans l'équation si lui-même devenait une cible.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda t-il alors. « Est-ce que ce sont encore des hommes envoyés par Fenrir Greyback comme dans le pub de Pettigrow ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, » éluda Tom en détournant le regard. « Nous avons intercepté les vidéos de caméra de surveillance pour analyser un peu les images enregistrées de la fusillade. »

« Comment as-tu accès à ces vidéos ? » haleta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas savoir par quel moyen illégal tu obtiens des documents privés de la ville. »

Malgré lui, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et Tom le lui rendit, tenant toujours étroitement ses mains dans les siennes. Harry s'efforça de fuir son regard étrangement lumineux. S'il commençait à se laisser séduire par les sourires et les beaux yeux de l'homme, il n'allait pas faire long feu pour lui résister.

« Dis-moi qui est Greyback, » ordonna t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton implacable lorsque Tom ouvrit la bouche dans le but évident de protester. « J'ai le droit de savoir ! Ce mec a envoyé des gars pour te tuer dans un pub où _j_ 'étais là et aujourd'hui, c'est _moi_ qui ai été visé par un pistolet. »

« Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui me demande ces informations. Tu fais un pas de plus dans ce monde que tu détestes tellement en les réclamant, » prévint Tom en fronçant les sourcils. « Fenrir Greyback est à la tête d'une bande de délinquant sévissant à Londres depuis un paquet d'années. Il possède quelques investissements dans des restaurants et des clubs de la ville mais il gère surtout un important trafic de cocaïne sur le territoire. »

« Toi aussi ? Tu es à la tête d'un trafic de drogues ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sèche. « Tu sais combien de vies sont détruites par ces merdes ? C'est de l'argent sale ! »

Une moue agacée traversa furtivement le visage de Tom mais l'homme serra les lèvres pour ne pas répondre vertement au jeune homme face à lui. Mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas entendre de telles choses sans protester !

« Je dirige la mafia. Je ne m'occupe pas d'une œuvre de charité, » rappela Tom entre ses dents. « Greyback ne supporte pas que mon pouvoir soit si étendu sur le territoire. Il perd du terrain et je gagne de plus en plus le marché de la cocaïne. Je lui avais laissé pendant de longues années comme j'avais d'autres priorités mais à présent, je dois me concentrer sur ce marché plus que juteux. »

« Oh mon dieu. Je ne peux pas le croire, » souffla Harry en arrachant ses mains de celles de Tom. « Bon… J'essaie de rester ouvert d'esprit. Pourquoi tu lui piques son marché ? Si c'est lui qui le dirige depuis si longtemps ? »

« Nous avons essayé de travailler ensemble à plusieurs reprises mais nous avons tous les deux des caractères bien trop différents pour que cela fonctionne, » renifla l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il ne pouvait pas accepter que ce soit moi qui donne les ordres. »

« Et je suppose que l'inverse était également impossible, » railla le plus jeune.

Un silence pesant tomba dans la voiture. Harry jeta un regard nerveux à l'horloge de la voiture, constatant avec stupeur que Tom et lui parlaient depuis déjà plus de vingt minutes. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester très longtemps ici sans prendre le risque de se faire prendre par ses parents. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, il ne voulait pas leur rajouter une raison supplémentaire de s'angoisser.

« Et donc maintenant, il veut te tuer et tout ceux autour de toi ? » supposa Harry au bout de quelques minutes de silence. «

« Ce n'est pas réellement une nouveauté. Il a pas mal d'hommes derrière lui et c'est clairement ce groupe qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre, » marmonna Tom en passant une main sur son visage. « Mais, il semble qu'il ait découvert ton existence et… mon attachement à ton égard. »

La gêne brilla dans le regard de Tom et Harry sentit malgré lui ses joues rougir. Il bougonna, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de son côté alors même que son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si Tom était plutôt démonstratif dans ses gestes avec lui, il était peu loquace concernant ses sentiments pour lui. L'entendre de vive-voix lui donna des frissons dans tout l'estomac.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal. Ça me serait insupportable, » ajouta Tom en se penchant pour lui caresser la joue. « Laisse-moi te protéger pour le maintenir à distance. »

« Comment ? » balbutia Harry, la gorge serrée.

« Je vais désigner un garde du corps pour te suivre constamment. J'ai des hommes très discrets et doués dans ce domaine. »

« Un garde du corps ? Mais comment veux-tu… Je ne peux pas être constamment suivi par quelqu'un ! Ma famille va forcément s'en apercevoir et… Ça ne me paraît pas une bonne solution. »

La panique s'insufflait en lui et il secoua la tête avec force, les yeux soudain remplis de larmes. Un garde du corps ? Est-ce que sa vie allait-elle se résumer à cela maintenant ? À une protection permanente pour tenir loin de lui les ennemis de Tom. Et ça n'allait pas non plus lui permettre de rester loin de Tom comme il l'avait décidé trois semaines plus tôt.

« Ne sors pas ce week-end, d'accord ? Reste en sécurité chez toi et je m'occupe de trouver la meilleure équipe pour te protéger. Il ne t'arrivera rien si je mets mes meilleurs hommes à ton service et tu ne te rendras même pas compte que tu es sous protection. »

« Ce week-end ? Mais… Je dois aller chercher mes affaires demain, » murmura Harry, indécis.

« Tes affaires ? Quelles affaires ? » s'étonna Tom.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, songeant à combien sa vie était chamboulée depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme. Du bout des lèvres, il lui révéla s'être fortement disputé avec ses parents et avoir pris ses affaires pour partir de chez eux. Tom haussa haut les sourcils en apprenant cela et même s'il brûlait de curiosité d'en savoir plus, il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Harry apprécia son silence. Il aurait été capable de lui hurler dessus une rafale de reproches s'il venait à le questionner sur le _pourquoi_ de cette situation entre ses parents et lui.

« Et où as-tu dormi tout ce temps ? »

« Chez un ami, » répondit-il simplement.

Cette fois-ci, Tom eut plus de mal à contenir sa curiosité et la contrariété éclaira son regard. Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier, lui demandant implicitement de ne pas lui poser la moindre question. Le plus vieux se renfrogna dans son siège, une moue clairement boudeuse sur les lèvres. Harry fut presque tenté de sourire mais il se retint de justesse, posant une main sur la poignée de la portière.

« Il faut que je rentre. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry poussait la porte d'entrée de la maison, le sang cognant dans sa tête avec force. Il jurait pouvoir encore sentir les lèvres de l'homme sur sa joue droite. Tom s'était penché près de lui et ses lèvres avaient effleuré sa peau dans un geste léger mais profondément intime. S'il s'était écouté, Harry aurait tourné la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent mais il avait opté pour la sécurité en quittant la voiture sans un mot.

Quand Harry entra dans le hall d'entrée de la maison, il sursauta en tombant sur sa mère. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit en coton et tenait entre ses mains une tasse de tisane fumante. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent en voyant Harry rentrer silencieusement dans la maison à plus de deux heure trente du matin.

« Harry ? Que faisais-tu dehors ? » s'exclama Lily avec surprise.

« Euh… Un… Un ami est venu me voir, » bégaya t-il lamentablement en rougissant. « Il voulait me montrer un truc urgent. »

« Vraiment ? Mais tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'il refermait les verrous derrière lui. « Je sais que cet après-midi t'a secoué et… »

« Tout va bien, » promit Harry en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

Pourtant, quand Harry releva la tête, il croisa les yeux plissés de son père posté en haut de l'escalier. Il déglutit, reconnaissant la même lueur ayant illuminé le regard de son parrain un peu plus tôt dans les toilettes du commissariat. Mais James Potter ne dit rien, se contentant de descendre les marches pour rejoindre sa femme.

« Personne ne dort dans cette maison ! » constata t-il d'un ton badin.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	24. Chapitre 24

Chers lecteurs,

Si comme moi vous avez la chance d'être en vacances, j'espère que vous en profitez pleinement ! Moi, ça m'a permis de répondre aux reviews complètement, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un temps malheureusement. Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, composé principalement de Tom et Harry. Je sais qu'ils vous ont beaucoup manqué ces derniers chapitres :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 24_

Le lendemain, quand Harry enfonça une clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble d'Adrian, un plaisir malsain vint agiter ses entrailles en sentant un regard brûlant lui vriller le dos. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son sourire, conscient que son amusement allait peut-être se transformer en embarras d'ici quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée.

« C'est au deuxième étage, » déclara t-il.

Seul un grognement lui répondit et Harry lança un sourire avenant à Tom. L'homme avait insisté pour l'accompagner récupérer ses affaires ainsi que sa voiture. Au début, Harry avait rechigné, jonglant entre mal à l'aise et anxiété à l'idée de repasser un moment avec son ancien amant. Passer une demie heure dans la voiture de Tom l'avait déjà suffisamment chamboulé pour ne pas en rajouter.

Mais, face à son incertitude, Tom s'était montré de plus en plus insistant par SMS. Il avait finis par lui rétorquer que tant qu'il n'avait pas collé un garde du corps à ses basques, il se chargeait lui-même de sa sécurité et de l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. L'inquiétude revenant suite à la fusillade de la veille, Harry avait balayé son malaise pour accepter la proposition de l'homme.

À sa grande honte, il s'en était retrouvé très excité. Il avait sauté avec entrain dans la douche et avait veillé à s'habiller convenablement. La moitié de ses vêtements d'hiver se trouvant chez Adrian, Harry avait hésité de longues minutes avant de se convaincre que sa tenue n'était vraiment pas importante. Tom ne tenait là que le rôle de chauffeur et de garde du corps ! Il n'avait pas à chercher à lui plaire. Entre le moment de se préparer et celui où il était monté dans la voiture de Tom, Harry s'était répété cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois tel un mantra.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire chez cette petite bite de Pucey ? »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et lui flanqua une claque sur son bras droit. Et voilà qu'en ce début de samedi après-midi, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à grimper les escaliers menant à l'étage de son ami. Autant dire que la tête de Tom avait valu son pesant d'or en apprenant que le mystérieux ami l'ayant hébergé ces trois dernières semaines était en réalité Adrian Pucey. Ça avait été hilarant pour Harry de voir la jalousie et la surprise se dessiner dans le regard de Tom.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, » le houspilla t-il en le fusillant du regard.

« Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ? C'est une petite bite, » insista Tom. « Il te tourne autour. Je le sais, ça se voit. »

« Tu ne l'as croisé que deux fois, » répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. « Et je n'avais nulle part où aller. Maintenant, tais-toi et comporte toi correctement. »

Son reproche eut le mérite de réduire au silence Tom même si l'homme prit la peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Harry l'ignora et tapa deux fois contre la porte d'entrée avant de la pousser. En trois semaines, Harry avait fini par apprécier le logement étudiant de son camarade. Savoir qu'il allait le quitter lui provoquait un petit remous dans le creux de l'estomac malgré son bonheur de retrouver la maison familiale. Adrian l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, sans aucune curiosité ni jugement. Il avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise malgré la situation.

Le futur architecte, entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, déboula d'ailleurs dans le salon, tenant une canette de jus de fruit en main. Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers Harry. Celui-ci glapit quand Adrian l'attira dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il entendit parfaitement Tom grogner derrière lui mais Harry fit mine de rien, se détachant lentement de l'étreinte de son ami. Il n'allait pas non plus pousser le trentenaire dans ses retranchements.

« C'est dingue cette histoire de fusillade ! Comment tu vas ? » questionna Adrian, les sourcils froncés. « Le retour chez tes parents, ça a été ? »

« Ça va merci Adrian. Je suis un peu… chamboulé par tout ça mais, ça me fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison, » confia Harry.

Il se décala ensuite, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Tom. Les yeux d'Adrian s'assombrirent et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Tom fit un pas dans le salon, gardant les mains dans les poches de sa veste dans une position clairement défensive. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard sans un mot.

Harry inspira en passant une main derrière sa nuque. La gêne se propagea en lui, craignant que Adrian ne le juge. Il avait squatté son canapé tel une loque pendant des jours, notamment à cause de Tom. Si Harry avait mis peu de mots sur sa tristesse, son ami savait parfaitement que Tom en était, en grande partie, responsable. Adrian était-il en train de se dire qu'il était retombé dans les bras de l'homme et qu'il mettait aussitôt les voiles de chez lui en raison de cela ?

« Tom est venu m'aider à récupérer des affaires et ma voiture, » justifia t-il. « Je rentre chez moi. Près de mes parents. »

« Je viens t'aider à faire ton sac dans la chambre, » proposa Adrian d'un ton traînant.

Harry se retint de gémir en avisant le sourire narquois de son camarade et l'air furieux de Tom. Si les deux garçons commençaient à jouer à qui avait la plus grosse paire de c***, il n'était pas certain que l'appartement survive à cela ! Histoire de couper court, Harry acquiesça et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de joie en rencontrant le regard brûlant de rage de Tom.

Il devait avouer que la proposition d'Adrian portait à confusion, laissant sous-entendre qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit. Ce qui était absolument faux mais Adrian lui avait fait une petite place dans l'armoire pour que ses vêtements ne traînent pas en boule dans son sac de sport. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de l'appartement et Adrian referma la porte derrière eux.

« T'es sûr de vouloir partir avec lui ? »

« Je rentre vraiment chez moi. Je ne vais pas chez lui, » assura Harry en attrapant le sac posé dans un coin de la pièce. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai retrouvé mon père au commissariat. On a un peu discuté et… ça nous a vraiment fait du bien. »

« Je trouve ça génial que tu te sois réconcilié avec tes parents. Tu pouvais rester ici tant que tu le souhaitais mais c'était important que vous vous soyez rabiboché, » affirma Adrian. « Mais ça me fait bizarre que tu débarques avec lui alors que vous étiez clairement séparés. Il est aussi gai qu'une porte de prison. »

La comparaison arracha un sourire à Harry. Il se détourna pour attraper ses vêtements pliés dans une des étagères de l'armoire. L'inquiétude d'Adrian était légitime et même, elle lui réchauffait le cœur. Lorsqu'il était avec Tom, Harry avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses griefs à l'encontre de l'homme, comme s'il avait dramatisé la situation. Adrian lui rappelait que _non,_ il avait eu toutes les raisons de fuir loin de Tom.

« Je sais que ça prête un peu à confusion mais je ne me suis pas remis avec lui. Je pense qu'il a été un peu inquiet en apprenant que je me suis retrouvé au milieu de cette fusillade. Il m'a appelé pour savoir si ça allait, » expliqua Harry d'une voix rassurante.

« Et tu as accepté de le revoir, » déduisit Adrian, une moue aux lèvres. « Je m'en fiche que tu te remettes avec lui même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui te plaît chez lui. En tout cas, ça ne doit pas être son humour. »

« Non effectivement. Il n'a pas un humour très décapant, » rit Harry. « Mais tu sais, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. C'est un homme différent. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas avec lui. On a juste… un peu parlé. »

Sa phrase se finit dans l'incertitude. Tom et lui avaient effectivement parlé dans la nuit dans la voiture du premier. Malgré lui, Harry avait été soulagé par le côté très protecteur de Tom. Il était loin de se réjouir de ses méthodes mais il devait avouer, qu'après l'attaque de la veille, il était davantage rassuré. Un frisson de culpabilité le traversa en songeant qu'il acceptait à demi-mots la façon dont Tom allait gérer Fenrir Greyback et ses hommes. Ces derniers étaient peut-être très dangereux mais… Un crime restait un crime, n'est-ce pas ?

« J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas être de nouveau blessé, » soupira finalement Adrian.

« Merci Adrian, » chuchota Harry.

Sachant qu'il n'oserai jamais le faire devant Tom, Harry s'approcha du garçon et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre lui. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Tom s'il venait à serrer Adrian dans ses bras sous ses yeux. C'était tentant mais Harry ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

La culpabilité s'éveilla en lui quand les bras de son ami se refermèrent de sa taille avec force. Avait-il été trop ambigu avec Adrian, lui laissant croire une possible relation entre eux ? En toute honnêteté, et il ne le dirait jamais à Tom bien sûr, Adrian ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé indifférent si ce foutu Jedusor n'était pas entré dans sa vie. Il était sympathique, cultivé, intelligent, franc et bien sûr, plutôt mignon. D'ailleurs, si son histoire avec Tom avait été définitivement fini, peut-être lui aurait-il laissé une chance par la suite… Mais à présent, Harry mentirai en prétendant ne pas avoir encore en lui un petit espoir.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura t-il dans l'oreille du garçon.

« Hé ! T'inquiètes pas, Harry. Je sais que je n'ai pas de chance tant que tu lui en laisses. »

Les mots d'Adrian lui laissèrent un goût amer mais il s'efforça de le masquer en retournant dans le salon, son sac d'affaires sur l'épaule. Adrian était sur ses talons et il pressa son épaule dans un dernier geste affectueux. Tom tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage dans le salon. Il les accueillit d'un regard glacial.

« Je te laisse les doubles de clé, » indiqua Harry en attrapant son trousseau de clé.

« Tu sais que tu peux les garder. Juste au cas où. »

« Ça devrait aller, » trancha Tom d'une voix sèche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Tom quittèrent l'immeuble d'Adrian. Harry avait rendu à Adrian les clés avec un dernier sourire de remerciement. Celui-ci, et le plus jeune en était certain, avait fait exprès de lui caresser la main avec tendresse au moment de récupérer le trousseau de clé tout en jetant un regard goguenard à Tom. Et ce dernier, comme un parfait crétin, avait grogné avec possessivité en posant une main puissante sur son épaule.

L'atmosphère devenant trop étouffante, Harry s'était empressé de quitter le logement en entraînant Tom dans son sillage. Ils avaient ensuite dévalé les deux étages rapidement jusqu'à se retrouver sur le petit parking privé de la résidence. Harry s'approcha de sa voiture après avoir salué d'un mouvement de tête les gardes du corps de Tom. Il sortit ses clés de voiture puis fit volte-face pour affronter le regard de l'homme.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas, Tom. Tu t'es comporté comme un rustre ! »

« Et lui s'est comporté comme un connard. De quel droit se permettait-il de te toucher ainsi ? J'aurai pu lui arracher la tête. Avec mes mains. Et en profiter pour lui faire ravaler son sourire. »

« Peut-être car j'ai habité chez lui pendant trois longues semaines ! Et, au cas où tu l'as oublié, nous ne sommes plus ensembles. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux alors arrête de grogner sur mes amis de cette façon. »

Tom plissa les yeux en le dévisageant ouvertement, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Harry appuya ses propos par un énième regard noir. Non mais sérieusement ? Tom n'était-il pas capable d'utiliser des mots et des formules de politesse plutôt que de _grogner_ ainsi ? Était-ce trop demandé pour Monsieur ?

« Tu as couché avec lui. »

A cette phrase balancée d'un ton glacial, le visage de Harry devint cramoisi. Il lança un regard embarrassé à Crabbe et Goyle, postés pas très loin d'eux. Mais les deux hommes faisaient mine de regarder dans la direction opposée à la leur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit la bouche en grand, la fureur envahissant son esprit.

« Non ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ? » s'écria t-il avec colère. « Espèce de crétin, va. Tu es le seul ! »

« Je veux que ça reste ainsi. »

« Tu veux que ça reste ainsi ? » répéta Harry avec incrédulité. « Crois-tu que tu as seulement à le demander pour que tu sois le seul à me toucher ? Tu dois le mériter bordel ! Tu dois me donner envie de rester avec toi. »

Harry rougit davantage en constatant que sa voix avait porté plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous le coup de l'énervement et il fit un pas en arrière quand Tom s'approcha de lui. Sa propre ambivalence lui donnait le tournis. Il avait autant envie d'embrasser Tom que de lui flanquer une claque en pleine figure. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insupportable, bon sang ?

« Que dois-je faire pour que je sois le seul à profiter de ton délicieux corps ? » susurra Tom avec un sourire charmeur. « Je sais que je ne suis pas le compagnon idéal mais nous étions bien ensembles avant toute cette histoire. »

« Avant que j'apprenne que tu tues des gens ? » ironisa Harry, la gorge soudainement serrée.

« Voyons Harry, j'ignore ce que tu imagines mais je ne pratique pas ce genre d'activité au quotidien, » répliqua Tom en arquant les sourcils. « Ce serait d'ailleurs plus judicieux que tu n'utilises pas ce type de mots en pleine rue. »

Plutôt que de répondre, Harry le fusilla du regard. Sa mâchoire se contracta en songeant que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il devait veiller au vocabulaire à utiliser dans la rue. Il n'avait jamais eu de tabous et depuis peu, la liste s'allongeait imperceptiblement ! Il se détourna de lui, ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et y jeta son sac d'affaires. Il referma le coffre avec violence et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière conducteur quand Tom posa une main douce sur son bras, le retenant.

« Je t'en prie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de l'imaginer car tu découvres cela mais sache que mon travail ne se résume pas à ôter la vie à de dangereux criminels. Ce n'est pas une pratique courante. Elle n'intervient qu'en dernier recours, crois-moi. »

« Me prends-tu pour un con ? » s'écria Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. « De dangereux criminels ? Tout ça, ce que tu fais, ce sont des règlements de compte. Que ça arrive trente fois dans l'année ou une seule fois, c'est déjà trop. Tu _es_ un criminel, Tom. Au même titre que Fenrir Greyback. Et ça, tu ne peux pas le nier et me trouver un argument quelconque pour justifier cela. Il n'y a absolument rien qui peut cautionner cela.»

La comparaison avec Fenrir ne sembla beaucoup plaire à Tom car sa poigne sur son bras se raffermit et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Harry soutint son regard sans sourciller.

« Rien ? Même le fait que cet homme tente d'attenter à ta vie ? » siffla Tom. « Devons-nous le laisser agir à sa guise sans l'empêcher d'atteindre son dessein ? »

« Nous pourrions prévenir la police. Ils peuvent très bien débusquer Greyback, ses hommes de main et les mettre en prison. Ils pourraient démanteler son trafic de drogues. »

La proposition de Harry arracha un rictus à Tom. Comme si cela était complètement stupide et décalé ! Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, son ego touché par la moquerie flagrante de l'homme. Il se détacha brusquement de son emprise et fit un pas en arrière, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne.

« Ta rappelles-tu pourquoi nous avons choisi de dire à la police que Lucius était lui-même visé par cette attaque ? Pour te protéger. Te sens-tu vraiment prêt à la fois d'assumer ton homosexualité auprès de toute ta famille mais aussi de laisser le risque qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi et à mon… groupe de travail ? »

« Elle doit faire son travail. Tu t'inquiètes seulement pour toi et tes fesses, » déclara Harry d'une voix étranglée. « Peut-être que je me fiche que mon père sache que j'ai baisé avec toi s'il rend le monde un peu plus sûr. »

Le sourire narquois de Tom fit naître un feu incandescent dans le creux de son ventre et il fut tenté de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme. Il avait oublié combien Tom parvenait à le mettre hors de lui en seulement quelques mots.

« Laisse-moi être mitigé sur ta façon d'accepter ta relation avec un homme, » nota Tom d'un ton sûr. « Rendre un monde plus sûr en arrêtant Greyback et moi ? La police n'y est pas arrivée depuis tout ce temps car autant lui que moi avons des hommes partout, prêt à réagir pour entraver toute enquête pouvant la mener à nous. »

« Ne leur fait pas de mal, » balbutia Harry, les yeux grands ouverts. « Est-ce que tu menaces mon père en disant cela ? Mon père et ses collègues ? Mon parrain ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria le plus vieux d'un ton contrit en roulant des yeux. « Je te dis juste que je ne rendrai pas les armes de mon empire aussi facilement. Et puis maintenant, tu es complice de tout cela. Tu es au courant de l'existence de… mon travail mais ton silence m'a protégé. »

L'impression d'avoir avalé un sac de pierre tomba dans son estomac et Harry baissa la tête. La sensation d'être pris au piège se répandit en lui. Tom n'avait pas tort. Comment pourrait-il expliquer son silence par rapport à la mafia si tout venait à être découvert ? En l'apprenant, il aurait dû alerter à la minute même son père de ses découvertes. Mais le choc et la peur l'avaient cloué dans le silence et il avait plutôt attaqué ses parents verbalement à défaut d'être honnête.

« La police ne peut pas tout régler, Harry. »

« Elle ne peut pas le faire car tu le refuses et que tu risques d'être emprisonné à vie pour tout ce que tu fais ! »

« Ne diabolise pas ce que je fais. Les médias effraient les citoyens en pointant du doigt les trafics de drogues et d'armes mais crois-moi, j'engendre une richesse sur un marché qui bénéficie à une large partie de la population londonienne, » dit Tom. « Ce sont des guerres de gangs qui ne nuisent à personne d'autres que ceux impliqués dedans. »

« Je ne suis pas impliqué dans un quelconque groupe et ma vie est menacée, » contredit Harry.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. S'il pensait avoir passé le choc initial de l'attaque de la veille, il se fustigeait totalement. Sa nuit avait été courte. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les déflagrations des coups de feux de se répéter en boucle dans son esprit, éloignant le sommeil de lui. Et quand le bruit cessait enfin, fermer les yeux lui semblait impossible tant la peur s'était logée dans le creux de son estomac. Et si les hommes l'avaient retrouvé ? Et s'ils venaient à débarquer ici et à s'en prendre à ses parents ? Après avoir menti à la police, brouillant ainsi les pistes jusqu'aux véritables coupables de cette fusillade, Harry craignait de regretter cette décision pour le reste de sa vie.

« Je vais te protéger, » promit Tom en levant le bras pour caresser sa joue. « Je sais que ça te paraît choquant mais laisse-moi la possibilité de te montrer que je ne suis pas un monstre. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit ses jambes défaillir et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent malgré lui vers le haut. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à faire confiance à Tom, à lui donner cette chance comme il la lui quémandait. C'était, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la première fois que l'homme prenait la peine de lui montrer – à sa façon certes – son attachement pour lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant trois semaines, » souleva t-il malgré lui.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt à accepter cette partie de moi. C'était ta demande de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J'ai souhaité la respecter après cette débâcle au pub. Je savais que tu en avais besoin. »

Harry sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Tom lui disait-il tout de cela ? Aussi difficile cela soit-il à accepter, l'homme avait raison et montrait là qu'il le connaissait bien. Harry était tellement furieux après leur confrontation devant Severus Snape. Il était tout simplement incapable d'avoir une discussion posée avec lui ou même d'entendre une seconde de plus sa voix. C'était d'ailleurs car il était à bout de nerfs que ses parents et lui s'étaient disputés si violemment.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, » grogna Tom, la rage vibrant en lui. « Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai compris que nous devions nous faire face de nouveau malgré ton désir de me mettre hors de ta vie. »

La main de Tom glissa sur son épaule puis il étendit le bras et l'attira contre lui. À sa grande surprise, Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait. Oh bon dieu ! Comment était-il parvenu à rester trois semaines loin de ces bras, de ce torse, de ce corps ? Son nez s'enfouit dans le cou de Tom et les doigts de celui-ci vinrent caresser les cheveux frôlant son cou. Au bout de quelques instants, il réussit à se détendre dans l'étreinte inattendue et il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les larmes brûlant ses yeux.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui hurlait de fuir, de quitter ses bras rassurants, de monter dans sa voiture et de partir sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Il était bien trop dangereux. Il dirigeait la mafia et de ce fait, sa propre vie en était menacée. Céder de nouveau à Tom serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup : dangereux et inconsidéré.

Mais c'était si difficile ! Il aimait tellement Tom. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et le souffle de celui-ci lui caressant le cou envoyait des frissons dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait déjà ressenti une réelle joie au fait de revoir l'homme mais pouvoir se blottir contre lui était mieux que tout. Si Tom ne le lâchait pas juste _maintenant_ , son sexe allait bientôt le trahir en se gonflant de plaisir.

Heureusement son ancien amant le lâcha à ce moment là. Le souffle court, Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs jais, constatant que son visage refusait de reprendre une teinte normale. Pourquoi était-il si embarrassé avec l'homme après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé ensemble ? Il déglutit et posa son regard tout autour de lui, évitant consciencieusement de tomber sur Tom. Par chance, le parking était peu fréquenté et seul le couple vivant à l'étage au-dessus d'Adrian était passé près d'eux en leur jetant des regards interloqués. Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours à quelques mètres de là et Harry les sentait très attentifs à leur environnement.

« J'ai besoin de plus d'explications, Tom. »

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage ? »

« C'est important pour… Pour que je sache où je vais, » dit Harry. « Pour l'instant, tout est trop flou encore. »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour,

Navré de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews. C'est parfois compliqué dans ma vie et je n'ai guère le temps ni l'énergie de m'y pencher sérieusement. Ne m'en veuillez pas. J'en ai honte mais lire vos reviews, c'est malgré tout un réel plaisir et la raison pour laquelle je continue à poster chaque semaine un chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 25_

Le lundi matin, Harry sentit une tension particulièrement désagréable peser sur ses épaules. Son premier cours de la journée était à neuf heures tapante et l'idée de quitter la sécurité de la maison lui tordait les entrailles dans tous les sens. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires chez Adrian, Harry avait planté Tom sur le parking, désirant lui insuffler l'idée que _non_ il n'était pas à sa disposition. Il était rentré jusqu'à la maison, les trois voitures des hommes de la mafia l'entourant.

Ensuite, Harry avait passé le reste du week-end à la maison avec ses parents. Son père s'était absenté dans la journée du samedi pour faire un saut au commissariat. Son service, et plus particulièrement son équipe, avait pris en charge la fusillade contre Lucius Malefoy et ils détricotaient la situation pour mettre le doigt sur les coupables et le mobile de cette agression. Chaque minute était une minute de plus où les Malefoy et lui-même s'embourbaient dans un mensonge. La culpabilité et la crainte de se faire prendre le tenaillaient même s'il gardait ses lèvres closes. Il comprenait l'intérêt de cette version, pour sa propre protection.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry était resté enfermé à la maison. Après avoir passé trois semaines loin de ces murs, ça avait d'ailleurs été très agréable de traîner dans sa chambre, dans le salon avec son père ou devant un film avec sa mère. À son grand plaisir, Remus, Tonks et Ted étaient venus les saluer le dimanche après-midi, apportant avec eux une boîte pleine de pâtisserie. Se retrouver ainsi entouré de sa famille l'avait véritablement ragaillardi.

« Tout va bien mon grand ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers sa mère. Vêtue d'un tailleur strict, les cheveux relevés en un chignon, Lily portait à bout de bras trois énormes dossiers. Elle les posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine en poussant un soupir de soulagement puis lui adressa un large sourire. Elle était rayonnante et pourtant, Harry nota la lueur inquiète flottant dans son regard.

« Très bien. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner et je vais y aller. »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester à la maison aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Lily.

« Tout va bien, maman. Pourquoi est-ce que je resterai à la maison ? »

« Car tu as assisté à une fusillade dirigée contre ton patron, que pas moins de trente balles ont été tiré dans votre direction, que tu aurais pu être touché si Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas réagi aussi promptement. »

Aux mots de sa mère, son visage s'effondra et il baissa les yeux sur son assiette de toasts grillés. Présentée ainsi, la situation paraissait plutôt dramatique. Sûrement car sa mère avait raison, sauf sur le fait que la cible soit Malefoy père, sa gorge se serra dangereusement. Malgré sa joie de retrouver sa chambre, il n'était pas parvenu à dormir sereinement du week-end.

Allait-il vivre constamment dans cette insécurité ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que Greyback et ses hommes soient mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'homme était plutôt coriace dans son genre. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre ? Tom lui avait promis de lui fournir une protection le plus tôt possible, sans quoi il l'accompagnerai lui-même partout. L'idée n'était pas désagréable en soi… Mais, Harry avait conscience que cela n'était ni possible sur le long terme, ni très discret pour les ennemis de Tom.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait reçu aucune indication de la part de l'homme pour cette première journée de la semaine. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il pouvait quitter la sécurité de cette maison. L'idée d'être enfermé dans sa propre maison le terrifiait d'ailleurs et il ne pouvait pas, après avoir déjà manqué presque une semaine de cours au moment de sa rupture avec Tom, rater de nouveau les cours.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage, » s'excusa Lily après s'être approchée de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. « Je suis juste soucieuse. Ce qui s'est passé vendredi n'est pas anodin. Tu as le droit d'être… sous le choc. »

« Ta mère a raison. »

James venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il ignora le regard noir de son épouse qui ne supportait pas de le voir fumer _dans_ la maison et se servit une généreuse tasse de café.

« Ces hommes étaient déterminés à abattre Malefoy, » ajouta son père en secouant la tête. « Dans le cercle des riches entrepreneurs, ça ne rigole pas. »

Les mots de l'homme le glacèrent de l'intérieur. Il se leva d'un bond et vida l'assiette de toast dans la poubelle sous l'évier, l'appétit soudain coupé. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à ses parents de participer à son angoisse : comment pouvaient-ils deviner que la ciblé n'était pas Malefoy mais bien lui ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi déterminés à l'abattre comme le prétendait son père ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Hormis coucher avec le chef du parti ennemi.

Deux coups de sonnette à la porte mirent fin à ses pensées. Il ne loupa pas le regard inquiet échangé par ses parents puis James s'éloigna dans le couloir. L'homme ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais hormis les voix, il ne put rien entendre. Harry glissa une pomme dans son sac de cours, se lava les mains et attrapa sa veste, déterminé à aller en cours. Peu importe. Il n'allait pas arrêter de vivre pour ces cinglés !

« Ah Harry, écoute-moi cette coïncidence ! » déclara son père d'une voix forte. « C'est incroyable comme le monde est petit. »

James revenait dans la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, accompagné d'un autre homme. C'était un grand dégingandé plutôt mince mais dont la force musculaire sautait aux yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient durs et marqués par d'épais sourcils noirs et un nez arrondi. Les cheveux coupés courts, il était vêtu sobrement, tout en noir.

« Je vous présente Viktor, notre nouveau voisin. Viktor, voici ma femme Lily et mon fils Harry. »

« Vous avez emménagé dans l'ancienne maison des Kurt ? » demanda Lily en lui serrant la main. « C'est incroyable, ça fait des mois qu'ils cherchent à la vendre ! Ils doivent être très soulagés. »

« C'est cela Madame Potter, » approuva le garçon dont le fort accent des pays de l'est résonna entre les murs. « C'est une jolie maison. Mes cousins l'ont acheté ensemble et m'accueillent pour mes études en Angleterre. »

Le doute commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Harry en constatant le regard pénétrant de ce Viktor porté sur lui. Il frissonna, devinant sans mal dans ses yeux le caractère féroce du garçon athlétique planté au milieu de sa cuisine.

« D'où venez-vous ? Vous avez un sacré accent ! » s'exclama James en riant.

« J'habitais à Sofia en Bulgarie. Mes connaissances vivant en Angleterre m'ont incité à continuer mes études un temps ici, dans ce beau pays, » indiqua t-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Un ami commun m'a indiqué que dans ma rue vivait un jeune anglais suivant les mêmes études que moi. »

Ainsi, c'était _lui_ sa garde rapprochée. Même si Viktor n'était pas aussi massif et impressionnant que pouvait l'être Crabbe ou Goyle – et leur montagne de muscle –, Harry était certain qu'il n'était pas du genre à rigoler. Surtout pour un mec venant des pays de l'Est… Harry inclina la tête dans sa direction, indiquant ainsi avoir compris le sous-entendu.

« Je ne connais pas grand monde dans cette ville. Souhaites-tu qu'on aille à l'université ensemble ? »

« Je vais me laver les dents et j'arrive, » accepta t-il, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

C'est ainsi que Harry grimpa dans la voiture du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un imposant 4x4 noir et Harry reconnut là les goûts de Tom pour ses deux gardes du corps personnels. La présence de Viktor avait permis de faire taire les dernières protestations de ses parents pour son retour à Westminster.

Le véhicule recula dans l'allée des Potter jusqu'à s'engager sur la route de la rue résidentielle. Le sourire de son nouveau garde du corps – oh mon dieu ! – s'était effacé pour ne laisser place qu'à un visage dur et concentré.

« C'est donc vous que Tom a envoyé pour assurer ma sécurité, » déclara Harry en lui jetant un regard en coin.« Il a vraiment acheté cette maison ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. Je me nomme Viktor Krum. Monsieur Jedusor a pensé que c'était la solution idéale pour assurer constamment votre protection. La journée, je serai toujours à proximité de vous et la nuit d'autres personnes que j'ai présenté à vos parents comme des cousins, prendront le relais, » expliqua t-il d'une voix rude. « Je vais vous transmettre nos différents numéros à contacter dès que vous avez le moindre doute, le moindre soupçon sur quelqu'un. Nous allons, mes collègues et moi, tout faire pour que votre vie quotidienne ne se retrouve pas impactée par notre présence. »

Le discours de l'homme était si professionnel que cela donna des sueurs froides à Harry. Était-il prêt à faire face à tout cela ? Finalement, ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas tort en lui conseillant de rester à la maison une journée de plus.

« Afin que ma présence soudaine à vos côtés n'intrigue pas vos camarades, nous pourrons expliquer que nous nous sommes rencontrés en tant que voisins et que nous avons aussitôt sympathisé. Nous faisons du covoiturage le matin également comme nous nous rendons au même endroit, » reprit Vitkor, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route devant lui.

« Et pour le stage ? » articula t-il difficilement.

« J'indiquerai que je suis également en stage dans une autre entreprise. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir laquelle. »

« Mais les professeurs ? Ils attendront de vous que vous prépariez les partiels comme nous tous, » ajouta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Les enseignants sont toujours faciles à duper, même dans les meilleures universités du monde, » déclara Viktor avec un rictus. « J'ai trois ans de plus que vous mais mon retard s'explique par le fait que je viens seulement d'entamer mes études après avoir travaillé dans mon pays à la suite de mes études secondaires. »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, Harry écouta attentivement toutes les phrases de l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des oeillades en coin, essayant de déterminer s'il l'aurait classé comme partisan d'un groupe criminel à première vue. C'était difficile à dire. Il y avait quelque chose de très dur dans les traits de Viktor mais était-ce suffisant pour le désigner comme un mafieux ? Après tout, il n'aurait _jamais_ songé que Lucius Malefoy, sa femme Narcissa et leur fils Drago – tous beaux, blonds et riches – étaient dur genre à tremper dans les magouilles de la mafia !

Plus que jamais, l'adage 'les apparences sont trompeuses' prenait ici tout son sens.

« Si… Si on se vouvoie, mes amis vont trouver ça étrange, » ajouta Harry avec hésitation. « Je pense que vous allez devoir vous fondre dans la masse étudiante de Westminster. »

« Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi, Monsieur. Il s'agit de mon travail, » rappela Viktor en lui lançant un regard en coin. « Vous pourrez ainsi indiquer cette disposition dans notre contrat de travail auprès de Monsieur Jedusor. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour savoir que Tom allait certainement grogner s'il entendait Viktor le tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom. Krum ne voulait sûrement pas subir sa colère à ce sujet là. Harry se retint de rouler des yeux, ahuri par le pouvoir de l'homme. Et par son comportement complètement déplacé avec les autres la plupart du temps. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait-il avoir envie de travailler pour lui ? Ses joues rougirent quand il songea que lui avait bien eu envie de baiser avec Tom Jedusor malgré son caractère absolument infect.

« Je le lui dirai, » promit-il. « Ça ne lui posera pas soucis. C'est même évident que nous ne pouvons pas nous vouvoyer et nous appeler par nos noms devant tout le monde. »

« Merci Harry. »

Et ce fut le premier vrai sourire de l'homme à son encontre. Harry le lui rendit d'un air crispé avant de reporter son attention sur les embouteillages matinaux de Londres. Que savait exactement Viktor Krum de sa relation avec Tom ? Était-il au courant d'avoir à protéger jour et nuit l'amant de son patron ? Enfin, son _ancien_ amant ! Il ignorait s'il se sentait horriblement gêné ou flatté d'être si important pour Tom.

« C'est normal. Je connais Tom, » soupira Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter d'être nerveux. Il fit pratiquement un bond jusqu'au plafond lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, indiquant ainsi l'arrivée d'un nouveau texto. Il lança un regard embarrassé à Krum mais ce dernier l'ignorait ostensiblement. Harry attrapa son téléphone et un sourire spontané fleurit sur ses lèvres en découvrant le prénom de Tom. Ses doigts ouvrirent aussitôt le nouveau SMS, le cœur battant à la chamade.

 _Comment est ton nouveau garde du corps ? Je peux le renvoyer s'il ne convient pas et en trouver un autre._

Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, tout à fait conscient de retomber complètement dans les bras de Tom. Il avait beau se raisonner, s'interdire de penser à l'homme autrement que comme celui pouvant lui donner la protection nécessaire pour survivre à Greyback, c'était peine perdue. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine avec force dès que le prénom de l'homme s'affichait sur l'écran de son mobile. Pourtant, Tom parvenait à faire voler en éclats toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Le reste du week-end, ils n'avaient pas communiqué. L'homme paraissait respecter son souhait d'avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Ils n'avaient pas non plus eu l'opportunité d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert au sujet de la mafia jusque là. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'envisageaient de le faire au milieu du parking de l'immeuble d'Adrian. Mais Tom agissait comme une drogue sur lui… L'avoir vu deux heures le samedi matin lui donnait l'envie irrépressible de passer encore et encore du temps avec lui. Malgré ses doutes, ses peurs et sa colère. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il appuya sur la touche _répondre_ de son téléphone.

 _Il n'est pas très bavard mais tout se passe très bien pour l'instant._

Après l'avoir envoyé, Harry s'apprêtait à le ranger de nouveau dans sa poche. Viktor s'était engagé dans le parking à quelques centaines de mètres de l'université. Il était plutôt nerveux de retourner à la fac, conscient de ne pas avoir du tout la tête à ses cours. Avant de le faire, il rédigea toutefois un nouveau message à destination de Tom.

 _Merci._

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'élança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avec force. « C'est terrible ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi. Je suis tellement soulagée de te revoir. »

« Je vais bien. Je te l'avais dis au téléphone, » rappela t-il dans une grimace avant de la repousser avec douceur. « On s'est parlé à plusieurs reprises ce week-end. Tu savais que j'allais bien. »

« C'est quand même plus rassurant de te voir en chair et en os, » rétorqua la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Viktor, un sourire avenant aux lèvres. « Bonjour, Hermione Granger. Je suis étudiante en première année de droit et je suis la meilleure amie de Harry. »

« Viktor, » répondit le garçon avec un sourire tout aussi jovial. « Je suis le nouveau voisin de Harry et nous avons découvert que nous suivions les mêmes cours. C'est mon premier jour à Westminster. »

Avec une certaine surprise, Harry regarda Viktor Krum, membre de la mafia londonienne, prendre ses marques en plein milieu de Westminster avec une aisance déconcertante. Il paraissait avoir toujours été à l'université alors même que, Harry en était certain, il s'agissait de son premier jour à la fac. Probablement avait-il l'habitude, dans son métier, d'avoir à s'adapter à toute sorte de situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron les rejoignit, flanqua une claque colossale dans le dos de son meilleur ami puis salua Krum d'un mouvement de la tête amical. Sa mine était renfrognée et Harry se rappela seulement à ce moment là de son échec aux partiels du premier semestre. Embarqué dans les affres de sa propre existence, il avait complètement oublié les soucis de son plus ancien ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable mais n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question au sujet de la réaction de ses parents. Lavande Brown déboula et sa blottit aussitôt dans les bras de Ron, réussissant à lui arracher un sourire.

« J'ai à faire, » déclara subitement Hermione d'une voix glaciale. « On se revoit plus tard, les garçons. Bonne journée. »

Finalement, sa première journée encadrée par un garde du corps se passa relativement bien. Il dut à plusieurs reprises se rappeler d'être dans le sillage de Krum. Celui-ci parvenait de toute façon à rester constamment dans son ombre sans que cela ne soit trop envahissant. Ce fut malgré tout assez perturbant de le voir lui emboîter le pas au moment où il passa la porte des toilettes de l'université. Au moment où il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, l'homme plissa les yeux d'un air si menaçant que Harry serra les lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans un cabinet.

Les jours suivants, Viktor parvint même à se faire intégrer petit à petit dans son groupe d'amis. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser lorsqu'il voyait Dean et Seamus éclater de rire, taquinant le bulgare pour son accent parfois à couper au couteau. Hermione était très intéressée sur le pays d'origine de leur nouveau camarade. Ron était très excité depuis que le garçon lui avait avoué jouer de temps à autre au rugby. Il voulait l'affronter et, pour ne pas rendre la situation trop gênante pour Krum, Harry avait proposé de regarder plus tard une date convenant à tous. Ron avait évidemment été ahuri de le voir se proposer pour une partie alors qu'il détestait ce sport.

Bref, Viktor faisait partie de son paysage quotidien depuis trois jours et Harry arrivait même parfois à oublier qu'il s'agissait de son garde du corps. Mais des petits détails lui rappelaient inévitablement que l'homme était en réalité au travail. Il était constamment en alerte, ses petits yeux sombres scannant les alentours avec suspicion. À son grand embarras, il insistait toujours pour sortir le premier d'un bâtiment ou d'un véhicule afin d'évaluer la sécurité de l'extérieur. Et plus que tout, il portait en permanence une arme sur lui au grand effroi de Harry. Elle était extrêmement bien dissimulée et Harry l'avait remarqué uniquement dans le véhicule.

Son regard effrayé n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à l'œil vigilant de Krum mais le bulgare n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de replacer correctement sa veste, dissimulant ainsi de nouveau son arme. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Son garde du corps n'était pas seulement là pour faire figuration mais bien pour agir si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Harry était partagé entre le soulagement de se savoir protégé et l'horreur d'imaginer Viktor en train d'abattre un homme avec ce revolver. Peu importe combien les ennemis de Tom étaient dangereux, Harry peinait à envisager sereinement le fait de blesser – ou pire – une autre personne.

« Je vais aller faire un tour en moto, » déclara Viktor le jeudi soir en détournant le regard d'un air embarrassé.

« Très bonne idée, » déclara la voix traînante de Tom.

Le quatrième jour de sa nouvelle vie – car Harry ne parvenait pas à l'envisager autrement maintenant qu'un garde du corps était collé à ses basques constamment – il se trouvait dans la cuisine de l'ancienne maison de ses voisins, à présent achetée par Tom. C'était toujours aussi fou et démesuré pour lui que l'homme ait acheté une maison simplement pour y coller des gardes du corps pour sa sécurité. Mais pour Tom, cela semblait être un simple détail. Harry devait toujours se rappeler que Tom était riche, même pété de thunes et qu'acheter une maison cash ne représentait qu'une formalité pour ses comptes bien garnies.

Après un bref instant gênant, Krum enfila son casque de moto puis disparut dans le couloir, faisant claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui peu après. Tom et Harry se faisaient face dans la grande cuisine de la demeure, sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le pétardement de la moto de Viktor s'éloigne dans la rue, ne laissant place qu'au silence. Harry soupira alors pendant que les lèvres du trentenaire face à lui s'incurvaient légèrement vers le haut.

« Tu m'as piégé, » nota Harry en arquant un sourcil mécontent. « Tu as dis à Viktor de m'envoyer un message pour me faire venir ici. Tout ça pour le jeter dehors ensuite. »

« Avoue que c'était une excellente idée, » fanfaronna Tom.

Particulièrement fier de lui, l'homme s'approcha de lui d'une démarche souple et ses lèvres vinrent se poser avec douceur sur sa joue droite. Harry s'efforça de faire un pas en arrière et de détourner les yeux alors même que sa respiration s'était déjà accélérée. Tom ne protesta pas face à son rejet. Il se contenta de se diriger vers le frigo.

« Tu as vraiment acheté cette maison ? » demanda Harry pour briser le silence dans la cuisine. « Mes voisins sont partis depuis trois mois dans leur nouvelle maison à Manchester. Ils galéraient à la vendre. Mon père disait toujours qu'ils en réclamaient trop. »

« Et il avait tout à fait raison, » marmonna Tom en refermant le frigo, deux canettes de bière en main. « Elle ne vaut pas le prix exorbitant auquel je l'ai acheté. Mais les papiers ont pu se faire en seulement une après-midi et vos anciens voisins en étaient très heureux. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le salon chaleureux. En l'espace d'un week-end, la maison vidée de tous ses meubles par ses anciens propriétaires avait de nouveau été meublé. Harry était stupéfait d'être passé à côté de cette agitation dans la demeure juste en face de la sienne. Mais dans la semaine, Viktor lui avait indiqué que le déménagement avait eu lieu au beau milieu de la nuit. Loin des regards curieux des autres habitants de la rue.

« Tu n'avais pas à acheter une maison, » soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans le canapé. « Tu réalises combien c'est dément ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose pour assurer ta sécurité, » protesta Tom en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Quand la situation se sera apaisée, je la revendrai. Il ne s'agit que d'un investissement temporaire. S'il n'y avait pas eu de maison disponible dans ta rue, j'aurai trouvé une autre solution mais ce lieu était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin pour garder toujours un œil sur ta famille et toi. »

« Quand la situation sera apaisée ? » releva Harry. « Tu veux plutôt dire quand Greyback ne sera plus capable de me faire du mal. »

Tom ne répondit pas mais il lui lança un sourire carnassier. Sa réaction, comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale, le fit frisonner. Tom Jedusor ne vivait décidément pas dans la même réalité que lui ! Harry secoua la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il savait d'avance que l'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre son effroi face à cela. Pour lui, ce n'était certainement pas un espèce de jeu tordu entre criminel.

Un silence malaisé s'installa dans le salon. Si Tom avait effectivement usé d'un stratagème pour le faire venir jusque là, ils étaient à présent tout les deux embarrassés de se retrouver ensemble sans objectif précis. Leur dernière rencontre, ils devaient aller chez Adrian récupérer les affaires de Harry et, une fois cela fait, ils s'étaient séparés pour vaquer chacun à leurs occupations. Là, ils n'avaient aucun but à atteindre et les fissures de leur relation se ressentaient violemment.

« Ça se passe bien les cours ? »

Le soulagement se répandit en Harry en constatant combien Tom, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, était tout aussi embarrassé que lui. L'homme s'attela d'ailleurs à décapsuler leurs bouteilles de bière d'un geste attentif. La bouche sèche, Harry attrapa la sienne et en but une gorgée avant de se sentir capable à formuler une réponse correcte.

« J'ai eu mes partiels du premier semestre. Avec de bonnes notes, » confia t-il avec un demi sourire. « J'ai tout juste la moyenne en français. Il faut vraiment que je bosse cette matière avant d'accumuler du retard pour le prochain semestre. »

« Super. Tu as beaucoup bossé pendant les vacances de Noël. Ça a payé, » félicita Tom entre deux gorgées de bière. « Pour le français, l'idéal est de pratiquer la langue couramment. Tu as déjà été en France il me semble, non ? »

« Oui à deux reprises avec mes parents. On a été vers Perpignan pour profiter de la mer méditerranée. C'est quand même mieux que la Manche, » rit Harry.

Ce fut avec une facilité désarmante que les deux hommes continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. L'homme lui demanda de lui raconter ses vacances familiales, arguant que lui-même n'avait jamais connu cela. Si son ton était neutre et même dénué du moindre sentiment, Harry repéra la lueur de haine qui éclaira brièvement son regard. Sa peine pour le petit garçon abandonné dans un orphelinat que Tom avait été se réveilla et il ne put que deviner d'où venait son réel handicap à se comporter de façon adaptée – c'est à dire gentille et correcte – avec les autres.

À sa grande surprise, Tom donna un peu de lui-même en lui révélant être parti sur des courts séjours avec l'orphelinat durant son enfance. Il n'avait jamais quitté Londres et le sud du pays durant cette période mais parfois, les professionnels de l'orphelinat sortaient avec un groupe et les emmenaient sur les côtes de la Grande-Bretagne. Il s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises dans un petit village planté près de grandes falaises. Avec un sourire retors, indéchiffrable pour Harry, il avoua même avoir déniché là-bas des cavernes quasiment inaccessibles par les êtres-humains.

Chaque minute passée près de Tom permit à Harry de se détendre, de se laisser aller et de retrouver toute sa spontanéité avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur à vive allure. La gêne s'était volatilisée pour ne laisser place qu'à un calme plutôt serein. Tom s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine un instant pour revenir avec un saladier rempli de chips et Harry en avait profité pour passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en se réinstallant confortablement dans le canapé. C'était horrible comme la proximité de Tom faisait naître des picotements sur toute la surface de sa peau !

« Quand es-tu parti de l'orphelinat ? » demanda t-il quand l'homme se rassit à ses côtés.

« Le jour de mes dix-huit ans. Je devais me fondre dans la masse sans éveiller les soupçons sur moi, » confia Tom en gardant les yeux rivés sur la télévision éteinte. « Si j'étais parti avant, les professionnels auraient été obligé de prévenir les forces de l'ordre pour déclarer ma disparition comme j'étais mineur. Et puis tu sais, à ta majorité, l'Etat n'a plus à s'occuper de toi. Et il te le fait bien comprendre. »

« C'est malheureux… C'est incroyable de laisser des jeunes sans rien à la rue du jour au lendemain seulement à cause d'une date d'anniversaire, » s'emballa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est à ce moment là que tu es rentré dans la mafia. »

« Pas exactement, » contredit Tom dans une grimace.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans un silence soudain chargé d'électricité. Harry soutint le regard de Tom sans sourciller. La semaine précédente, au pied de l'immeuble d'Adrian, il avait clairement exprimé son besoin de mieux comprendre son parcours et son choix de diriger une organisation criminelle. S'il écoutait sa raison, Harry ne devrait d'ailleurs même pas être là à partager une bière avec Tom. Pourtant, ses pas avaient refusé de quitter la maison en comprenant le subterfuge de l'homme pour l'attirer jusque là. Alors, Tom, s'il espérait voir leur relation revenir là où elle en était, avait plutôt intérêt à faire preuve d'honnêteté.

Toutefois, Harry n'avait absolument pas conscience de l'effort qu'il demandait au trentenaire. Se confier ne faisait pas partie des habitudes de Tom Jedusor. Bien loin de là. Il n'avait _jamais_ vécu son existence en songeant à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même. Il était comme il était et si son caractère ne plaisait pas, Tom n'obligeait personne à s'engager dans la mafia. Une fois qu'ils étaient entrés, c'était autre chose pour en sortir mais cela, tout le monde le savait en mettant un pied dans ce cercle.

Mais ce satané Harry Potter ne réalisait pas la façon dont il avait indéniablement chamboulé l'existence bien rangée et cadrée de Tom en débarquant ainsi dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy en septembre dernier. Ce petit démon tentateur aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux émeraude avait contraint son esprit à envisager les choses sous un autre angle. Pour lui laisser une place dans l'équation pourtant très simple qu'était sa vie jusque là. Tom avait offert sa protection à un beau nombre de personne par le passé. Son statut de patron de la mafia l'avait d'ailleurs contraint à le faire même quand cela lui semblait une perte de temps, d'argent, de moyen et d'énergie considérable mais la mafia avait des valeurs que, même lui, ne pouvait ignorer.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Tom n'avait autant souhaité protéger quelqu'un. Surtout une personne complètement extérieure au monde de la mafia. Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage en rencontrant les émeraude brillantes rivés sur lui et il poussa un grognement sourd, comprenant la demande muette du garçon à ses côtés. S'il s'écoutait, il le ferait taire en l'allongeant sur ce maudit canapé pour lui écarter les jambes et s'engouffrer à nouveau dans son corps délicieux.

« Je fréquentais déjà ce milieu depuis deux ans, » ajouta t-il finalement, laissant son envie de côté pour le moment. « Quand on traîne dans la rue, on finit par rencontrer des petits dealers, des petites frappes prêtes à tout pour se faire un nom dans ce monde là. Et la mafia est très attentive à eux pour repérer ceux qui ont l'étoffe pour rejoindre ses rangs ou pas. »

« Et je suppose que tu l'avais, » souffla Harry, scotché de le voir développer sa réponse précédente. « C'est donc eux qui t'ont approché ? Alors que tu n'avais que seize ans. Mais ce sont des grands malades ! »

Sa réponse vive lui valut un sourire amusé de Tom et il rosit doucement en réalisant l'avoir visé indirectement. Après tout, Tom était à présent celui qui dirigeait ces grands malades. Il cligna des yeux pour se redonner contenance tout en s'efforçant de garder l'esprit ouvert pour ne pas se braquer face aux confessions de Tom qui, à ses yeux, dépassaient l'entendement.

« Que faut-il pour intéresser la mafia ? » demanda t-il en relevant la tête. « Pour avoir l'étoffe ? »

« C'est compliqué. Ça se ressent. Ceux qui sont en capacité de s'intégrer dans une véritable société organisée autour d'un même homme et qui peuvent défendre les intérêts de cette organisation. Malgré le danger que cela représente. »

« Tu vas penser que je suis stupide mais… je ne comprends pas, » avoua Harry d'une voix éraillée. « Pourquoi s'engager dans une telle voix ? Tu vis en permanence dans l'illégalité. Les flics te recherchent. Tes ennemis veulent te descendre. Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie normale et calme. »

« Car une vie normale et calme n'est pas ce que l'on recherche forcément en entrant dans la mafia, » rétorqua Tom avec un léger sourire en coin. « Ce qu'il y a de très intéressant avec la mafia, c'est qu'il est tout à fait possible de mener une vie publique entièrement légale tout en faisant partie de cette organisation le reste du temps. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans le salon. Harry mourrait d'envie de lui démontrer par a + b que non, ce mode de vie présenté par Tom n'était absolument pas intéressant. Qui pouvait avoir envie de mener une double vie ? Quand le souvenir du mensonge flagrant de l'homme jusque là lui revint en mémoire, il retint un soupir désabusé. Cela n'avait visiblement pas été difficile pour Tom de le faire. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon extraordinaire dont il gérait son entreprise en investissement, présentée sur la scène publique en toute légalité, en parallèle de ses actions dans la mafia.

« C'était ta façon à toi d'obtenir une famille. »

Ses mots lui valurent un regard meurtrier de Tom mais Harry s'y attendait. Le trentenaire voulait désespéramment laisser paraître un détachement total à tout ce qui se rapportait au monde de la famille. En avoir été privé durant toute son enfance laissait une cicatrice, une blessure impossible à panser. Peu importe combien Tom se persuadait du contraire.

Malgré lui, il arrivait presque à comprendre Tom et son besoin de faire partie d'un groupe. Être catalogué dans le clan des orphelins n'avait jamais dû être facile à supporter. En réalité, ça devait être une véritable douleur. La mafia lui avait certainement apporté ce dont il avait toujours eu envie : le fait d'être rattaché à un mouvement collectif.

« C'est ma façon à moi d'avoir du pouvoir et de l'argent, » rectifia Tom d'un ton sec.

« Tu en as amassé bien assez dans ton entreprise, » contredit Harry en haussant les sourcils. « Mais j'imagine que c'est une relation tout à fait différente avec les hommes sous tes ordres. Après tout, tu es le patron. Même si tout cela me dépasse, ça a l'air de vraiment représenter quelque chose. »

Tom ne dit rien, se contentant de le dévisager en silence, un air peu avenant sur les traits. Harry sentit la tristesse naître dans ses entrailles en songeant combien Tom s'était battu toute sa vie pour obtenir quelque chose ressemblant à une famille. Ou du moins à un groupe se resserrant autour de lui avec respect et déférence. Tom pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait, Harry était certain que derrière son ambition se cachait une autre quête mais trop inavouable pour l'homme et sa fierté démesurée.

Plus que jamais, il s'aperçut de sa propre chance à jouir d'une famille aimante et bienveillante. Il secoua distraitement la tête en songeant combien la vie pouvait se jouer de vous. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans une famille géniale s'était fâchée avec elle pour des futilités. Il leur avait tourné le dos durant trois semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se faire abattre en pleine rue. Si les hommes de Fenrir Greyback avaient touché leur cible, il aurait alors quitté les siens sans avoir pu échanger une dernière parole, sans s'être réconciliés. C'était si stupide que cela en était risible.

« Pourquoi as-tu tué Grindelwald ? »

A sa question, le visage de Tom s'effondra pour laisser place au choc et Harry sentit malgré lui la joie l'envahir à l'idée d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur l'homme. C'était si rare qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour en savourer la saveur lorsque cela se présentait !

« J'ai fais mes recherches sur la mafia, » ajouta t-il d'un ton badin. « Tu ne pouvais pas croire que je me contenterai d'apprendre que tu es le patron de la mafia de Londres sans chercher la moindre information à ce sujet ! »

Il garda pour lui que cette information lui venait de son père. Voilà quelques mois de ça, lors d'une course à Hyde Park, James lui avait confié que le nouveau patron de la mafia était introuvable depuis une dizaine d'années après que son prédécesseur ait été retrouvé assassiné. Harry l'avait interrogé après le triple meurtre perpétré par la mafia en plein milieu du grand parc londonien.

« Voilà que tu me surprends Harry, » susurra Tom en se penchant légèrement vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien. « Tu vas probablement penser que je cherchais là à prendre la place du chef de cette famille que j'ai soi-disant tenté de recréer mais en réalité, c'est mon goût immodéré pour l'ambition qui m'a conduit à couper court au règne de ce vieillard de Grindelwald. Il n'était plus à la hauteur pour gérer toutes les affaires de la mafia. »

La voix de Tom était basse et grondante, lui arrachant ainsi un frisson désagréable. Il parvenait sans mal à imaginer la crainte que Tom insufflait chez ses hommes. Et chez ses ennemis. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait plus que jamais en sécurité à ses côtés. Était-il complètement fou ?

« Ok. Je vais me chercher à boire, » dit-il simplement en agitant sa bouteille de bière vide. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

L'incrédulité se dessina un bref instant dans le regard de Tom. Il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'il réclame d'autres détails mais en toute franchise, Harry n'était pas certain de vouloir tout savoir. Il avait lui-même demandé à Tom d'en apprendre davantage pour envisager l'avenir de leur relation mais il n'était pas prêt à tout entendre. Certaines choses devaient rester à Tom pour l'instant. Et puis, il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir obtenu plus que ce qu'il ne pensait jusque là.

S'éclipser un court instant dans la cuisine lui permit de reprendre sa respiration. Il passa une main sur son visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa maison qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. C'était étrange de savoir que sa mère, avocate réputée, se trouvait dans la demeure face à celle dans laquelle il s'était caché pour passer du temps avec le patron même de la mafia. Il commençait à parler avec Tom de meurtre, de criminalité, de violence avec une facilité qui le déconcertait lui-même. Comme si cela était normal.

Harry s'aperçut seulement à ce moment là de la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait. Sa relation avec Tom avait la particularité de le faire se sentir constamment en éveil. Plus vivant que jamais. Était-il seulement capable de supporter toute cette adrénaline ?

« Est-ce que tu veux manger ici ? » invita Tom à son retour dans le salon.

Sa voix était neutre mais Harry pouvait sentir de sa place l'incertitude dégagée de l'homme. Il prit une grande inspiration, considérant le danger de rester si longtemps avec lui. Lui accorder un repas était lui accorder la possibilité de voir leur relation évoluer de nouveau. C'était complètement inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela alors que lui-même savait combien sa relation avec Tom ne pouvait pas marcher. Ils venaient tous les deux d'un monde bien trop différent.

« Des pizzas ? » proposa Harry.

Le sourire de Tom, à peine visible, balaya aussitôt son impression de se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine !_


	26. Chapitre 26

Chers lecteurs,

Je vos remercie pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre inquiétude concernant mon absence la semaine dernière. Je suis actuellement dans une situation personnelle qui me demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Rassurez-vous, cette histoire est finie d'être écrite depuis quasiment la publication du 1er chapitre alors vous aurez la fin :) Seulement, je ne peux pas vous promettre à 100% de pouvoir le publier chaque semaine sans retard ou de répondre à vos reviews ( que je lis à chaque fois avec beaucoup de plaisir ! ) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre en tout cas !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 26_

Harry le sentait : ça montait, ça montait, ça montait en lui avec cette irrépressible envie d'exploser. Son corps s'arc-bouta dans l'anticipation du feu qui allait, d'une seconde à l'autre, ravager chaque pore de son être. Un tremblement le secoua et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, incapable de rester sagement immobiles. Il poussa un gémissement sonore quand le pénis de Tom le pénétra une nouvelle fois avec force, s'enfonçant en lui sans la moindre délicatesse mais avec une frénésie à couper le souffle. Des picotements s'éveillèrent au bout de ses orteils et remontèrent le long de ses jambes jusqu'à exploser dans sa poitrine. L'orgasme le terrassa tandis qu'il se tendait, éjaculant avec force, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos de Tom.

Son amant se libéra quelques instants après lui dans un grognement bruyant. Tom resta une poignée de secondes tendu au-dessus de lui, ses coudes enfoncées dans le matelas et encadrant son visage. Son souffle encore précipité caressait son visage et Harry ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette délicieuse sensation. Puis, les paupières du trentenaire se soulevèrent de nouveau, dévoilant son regard marron-rouge et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

Le silence dans la chambre était assourdissant après le florilège de cris et de gémissements s'étant répercuté contre les murs un peu plus tôt. Harry garda les yeux rivés au plafond, partagé entre l'euphorie de son récent orgasme et l'effroi d'avoir ainsi offert son corps à Tom. Ils refaisaient l'amour pour la première fois depuis leur violente séparation au mois de janvier. Mais leurs corps s'étaient de nouveau unis avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'ils attendaient cet instant avec impatience.

Le mois de février s'était écoulé à une vitesse affolante, amenant avec lui les vacances d'hiver. La fusillade du début du mois lui paraissait étrangement lointaine tant sa vie avait connu de nouveau chamboulement. Son retour à la maison se passait très bien et il avait de nouveau la tête dans le guidon entre ses cours et son stage chez Malefoy. Sa réussite aux partiels du premier semestre ne lui accordait toutefois aucun répit pour préparer ses prochains examens. Harry était tellement enfermé dans ses études que la présence permanente de Viktor dans son quotidien n'était plus dérangeante. Son garde du corps faisait à présent partie du paysage et il appréciait de plus en plus le bulgare grognon et peu bavard qui prenait sa mission de sécurité très au sérieux.

« Ça va ? » demanda Tom au bout de quelques minutes d'un profond silence.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous venons de faire l'amour dans ma chambre, » répondit Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mes parents s'ils venaient à le découvrir. »

« Tes parents profitent d'une semaine de vacances dans le centre de l'Italie. À quoi penses-tu qu'ils occupent leurs journées ? »

« Tom ! Tu es répugnant, » s'écria Harry en lui mettant un coup de coude sur le côté. « Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'imaginer mes parents dans cette situation. J'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Je préfère croire qu'ils se contentent de découvrir Florence. »

Un rire amusé lui répondit et le jeune homme roula des yeux d'un air faussement agacé. Timidement, il se tourna complètement vers Tom puis se blottit contre lui. Aussitôt, le bras de son amant vint s'enrouler autour de lui, le ramenant un peu plus contre son corps encore recouvert de sueur. Sa respiration qui commençait seulement à ralentir après leurs ébats s'affola de nouveau et Harry posa son oreille contre la poitrine de l'homme.

Ses yeux se fermèrent en songeant au soudain vide dans la maison Potter. James et Lily s'étaient effectivement envolés pour une petite semaine à Florence, en Italie. Ils lui avaient proposé d'embarquer avec eux mais Harry avait refusé, malgré son envie de voyager. Ils voulaient les laisser profiter d'une semaine en amoureux. Et d'une semaine de détente. Depuis la fusillade et son retour après leur violente dispute, ses parents, même s'ils le dissimulaient plutôt bien, étaient soucieux pour lui. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, l'un et l'autre vivait également une période assez intense au travail et la fatigue commençait à se ressentir chez eux. Ils méritaient amplement de faire un break au sud de l'Europe.

« Ta chambre d'enfant est plutôt sympa, » nota Tom avant d'ajouter avec une pointe d'ironie : « J'adore toutes les peluches de chiens et de loups au-dessus de ton armoire. Je trouve que c'est vraiment… classe. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les peluches désignées par Tom, les joues empourprées. Depuis quelques semaines, Tom et lui se voyaient occasionnellement, notamment dans la maison achetée pour permettre à Viktor de vivre près de lui. Ils n'organisaient rien de spécial. Il s'agissait souvent d'imprévus. L'un le proposait à l'autre qui pouvait accepter ou non de se retrouver un petit coup pour discuter, regarder un film ou manger un morceau.

Harry n'était pas retourné dans l'appartement à Westminster de Tom et ils savaient tous les deux que c'était encore trop tôt pour cela. Pourtant, ils agissaient comme un couple sans en être un. Harry ne se considérait pas comme célibataire mais il reculait toujours d'un pas nerveux quand Tom s'approchait trop près de lui. À l'inverse, il se blottissait contre lui sur le canapé, profitant du fait que Krum fuie chaque fois que Tom passait la porte de la maison. C'était très étrange et cet entre-deux était de plus en plus insupportable pour Harry. Il avait besoin que les choses soient claires et définies mais en toute sincérité, il était celui freinait les quatre fers dans le souci de ne pas aller trop vite.

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que Tom se pointe chez lui, profitant de l'absence de ses parents et que Harry ne l'entraîne dans sa chambre pour finir par se jeter sur ses lèvres avec ferveur. Il n'avait pas pu résister en rencontrant le sourire amusé de Tom quand il avait découvert son espace personnel. À partir de là, ils avaient seulement pu se déshabiller rapidement par des gestes maladroits avant que Tom ne le pénètre vivement, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir absolument indécents.

« Elle est très bien ma chambre, » défendit-il en lui lançant un regard noir. « Remus adore les loups et il m'a souvent offert des peluches les représentant. Le problème, c'est que Sirius aime beaucoup les chiens et ils se sont tous les deux battus pour que je préfère l'un ou l'autre animal. Autant dire que c'était peine perdue car j'adorais les peluches quelle qu'elles soient. »

« Adorable, » murmura Tom en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Ne te moque pas. J'adore mes peluches. »

« Tu devrais en amener une ou deux à la maison même si j'avoue que c'est étrange de te faire l'amour en me sentant observer par tant de paires d'yeux. »

La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, à la fois gêné par sa proposition et par sa moquerie. Il grogna de mécontentement et gigota pour lui flanquer un coup de pied dans les tibias. Le rire de Tom provoqua des secousses dans sa poitrine et Harry, toujours appuyé contre, ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Tom et lui venaient de faire l'amour dans sa chambre. Ou même de faire l'amour tout court. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé Tom franchir le pas de la porte de la maison des Potter, surtout après avoir découvert sa réelle place dans le monde de la mafia. Présenter son copain – patron de la plus grande organisation criminelle de la ville – à son père – commissaire de police dévoué – lui semblait la pire idée possible. Mais le départ de ses parents lui avait offert la possibilité saugrenue d'inviter Tom à entrer en peu plus dans son intimité.

Enfin… Tom était plus qu'entré dans son intimité pour le coup.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû faire l'amour, » chuchota t-il d'une voix éraillée. « Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Après… Après tout ça. »

« Le sexe n'est jamais déraisonnable, » contredit Tom d'un ton calme et sa main descendit le long de son dos pour le caresser distraitement. « Ne regrette pas ce qui était inévitable, Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à nous voir sans finir par franchir ce pas. »

La logique de Tom était d'une sincérité dérangeante. Harry frissonna en faisant face à cette réalité qu'il s'était évertué à fuir depuis le retour de Tom dans sa vie. Pouvait-il se prétendre réellement étonné d'avoir fini par coucher de nouveau avec l'homme ? Absolument pas. Tout son être le réclamait dès le jour où ils étaient allés récupérer ses affaires chez Adrian. Harry s'était fourvoyé en pensant pouvoir résister à cette attraction pour se concentrer uniquement sur la protection donnée par l'homme. Si là était le seul intérêt de Tom, Harry ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir le voir régulièrement dans la maison face à la sienne.

Ignorant que répondre à cela, Harry resta muet et le silence perdura entre eux. Serein. Sans tension. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, recouverts de leur semence mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à être embarrassé de cela. La réunification de leurs corps avait été bien trop agréable et bouleversante pour que Harry parvienne réellement à le regretter.

« Tu m'as dis d'emmener des peluches chez toi comme si… Comme si j'allais revenir chez toi, » commença t-il prudemment.

Les doigts de Tom cessèrent de frôler la peau de son dos avec douceur et Harry leva un regard hésitant dans sa direction. Mais les traits de son visage étaient impassibles, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de déchiffrer ses pensées.

« Mon appartement t'est toujours ouvert, Harry, » dit-il simplement. « Je ne te l'ai jamais fermé. Il le sera quand bien même tu t'obstineras à ne pas vouloir y mettre les pieds. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de flipper et de me dire qu'on est incompatible, » avoua le plus jeune en clignant des yeux pour y chasser la soudaine brûlure. « On ne vient absolument pas du même monde. On ne vit pas… les mêmes choses. Je n'adhère pas à ton mode de vie. Je ne le pourrai jamais. D'autant plus que ça m'a mis en danger. »

« Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place la façon dont tu entrevois notre relation dans l'avenir, » déclara Tom après une longue minute de silence. « Tu es celui qui est mortifié par ma place dans la mafia. Tu es celui qui refuse d'accepter cette réalité et d'en voir les avantages. Tu es celui qui est persuadé que c'est un frein à notre liaison. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, Harry. »

Harry frissonna en songeant combien Tom avait raison. Il n'avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle et à présent… C'était d'une telle évidence. Dans cette histoire, c'était lui qui était complètement bouleversé et qui devait faire face à une situation improbable et ubuesque. Il avait fait le choix de quitter Tom en apprenant sa réelle identité. Il était celui qui choisirai s'il se sentait capable de continuer avec l'homme, peu importe ses liens étroits avec la mafia.

Pouvait-il être cela ? Compagnon d'un criminel ? La simple idée de cela le tétanisait. Il avait l'impression de trahir sa famille, ses valeurs et son éducation en commençant, progressivement, à entrevoir la possibilité d'un avenir avec Tom. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi et pourtant, il s'imaginait, petit à petit, capable d'accepter qu'une part de son amant soit profondément sombre et dangereuse. Et hors la loi.

« Ça t'est égal. Tu me dis que c'est à moi de choisir comment va être notre relation mais toi, tu n'en as rien à faire », souligna Harry avec un pincement douloureux au niveau de la poitrine. « Tu me laisses toute la responsabilité de cela. Et tu l'accepteras, quelle que soit ma décision. »

« Ne prétends pas que ça n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux, » grogna Tom en lui jetant un regard sombre. « Je ne serai sûrement pas là si c'était effectivement le cas. Peu importe ce que je désire, je ne peux pas imposer ma vie et la réalité de mon quotidien dans ton existence si tu ne le souhaites pas. Il y a trop d'enjeux pour que je prenne cela à la légère. »

« Tu dis ça mais … »

« Et j'ai bien conscience des impacts sur ta vie à toi, » coupa l'homme. « Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus blanche de ton entourage mais je suis honnête et je ne m'imposerai pas auprès de toi. »

Après cela, Tom ne prononça plus un mot. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond et Harry se trémoussa légèrement, mal à l'aise par la force des propos de l'homme. Savoir que le choix lui revenait pleinement – et que Tom le respecterai – était à la fois excitant et effrayant. C'était incroyable de détenir entre ses mains un tel pouvoir et en même temps, il était tétanisé à l'idée de prendre la mauvaise direction. S'il acceptait, il vivrait avec un homme hors la loi. S'il refusait, il faisait une croix sur Tom et leur relation.

L'un dans l'autre, il prenait un risque.

« C'est honnête de ta part, » déclara t-il finalement pour briser ce silence pesant. « De me laisser mon libre-arbitre puis de le respecter par la suite. »

« Je suis un homme de parole. »

Et malgré les précédents mensonges de Tom dans leur relation, Harry savait que c'était vrai. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus sincère mais lorsqu'il disait quelque chose, Harry était certain qu'il tenait parole. Tom était sans conteste un partisan de l'adage ' _je dis ce que je fais et je fais ce que je dis_.' _Ça_ avait malgré tout quelque chose de rassurant.

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à prendre une décision ferme et définitive dans l'immédiat. Pas alors que les bienfaits de son récent orgasme continuaient à se propager dans son corps et son esprit. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais aussi pour être avec Tom. Il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision à brûle pourpoint alors qu'ils se revoyaient ponctuellement depuis peu.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Ron dans une heure, » annonça t-il après avoir jeté un œil à son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. « Je ferai mieux de me préparer. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » protesta Tom en le fusillant du regard. « Tu me fais venir ici pour que je te fasse l'amour et ensuite tu me mets à la porte. »

Amusé, Harry lui lança un sourire carnassier puis quitta avec regret son étreinte. Il glissa hors du lit puis se dirigea vers son armoire, dans toute sa nudité. Après avoir passé des semaines à coucher avec Tom, il n'était plus gêné de s'afficher ainsi devant lui. La spontanéité de son comportement le fit frisonner de plaisir et un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il attrapait ses vêtements de course.

Tom resta allongé dans le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Lui non plus n'était visiblement guère embarrassé de dévoiler ainsi son corps à son regard. Harry déglutit difficilement quand ses yeux émeraude caressèrent les muscles parfaits de Tom et son sexe endormi sur une toison de poils bruns bouclés. S'il s'écoutait, il pourrait de nouveau laisser son amant plonger en lui dans l'immédiat. Il secoua la tête en détournant le regard, ses mains se resserrant autour de ses habits propres.

« Je lui ai promis d'aller courir avec lui ce soir, » expliqua Harry en essuyant les traces de son sperme sur son ventre avec un mouchoir. « On a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire quelque chose ensemble ces derniers jours. Il a pleins d'entraînements de rugby.»

« Krum va venir avec toi. Il glande dans la maison en ce moment même. Je ne le paie pas pour regarder la télévision. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, » contesta Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « On va juste courir sur une piste cyclable près de sa maison. À part des coureurs ou des cyclistes, je ne rencontrerai personne. »

« Ta sécurité avant tout, » rappela Tom en se levant du lit pour attraper ses vêtements.

« Ça serait très louche que l'on croise Viktor à cet endroit précis à cette heure de la journée. Même s'il joue très bien son rôle de jeune étudiant bulgare, mes amis ne sont pas non plus complètement idiots. Il ne peut pas me suivre à la trace sans éveiller les soupçons. »

D'ailleurs, Hermione avait longuement dévisagé Viktor au cours de leur dernière semaine d'étude, comme si son esprit bien trop affûté commençait à deviner que l'arrivée subite de l'étudiant et son amitié soudaine avec Harry était un peu étrange. Par chance, Viktor donnait vraiment le change. Il n'était jamais loin sans pour autant être tout le temps collé à lui.

« Et puis, les hommes de Greyback ne se sont pas fait remarqués depuis la fusillade, » ajouta t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'une seule course dehors soit vraiment risquée. »

« Croyais-tu vraiment qu'ils allaient t'attaquer le lendemain de la fusillade ? Certainement pas. Ils attendent que la pression se relâche, que la peur s'éloigne pour te prendre de nouveau par surprise. Pour ne te laisser aucune chance. »

Aux mots de Tom, son visage s'effondra et ses yeux s'assombrirent aussitôt d'une lueur inquiète. Il baissa la tête vers le sol et s'empressa d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur la chaise derrière son bureau en bois pour mettre ses baskets de course, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Il y avait une chose à laquelle Harry était certain de ne jamais s'habituer : c'était ce sentiment d'insécurité permanent vivant en lui depuis la fusillade. Il sursauta quand Tom s'agenouilla soudain devant lui. Il posa une main sur son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent. Harry déglutit, embarrassé d'avoir à affronter son regard marron-rouge intense.

« Je suis désolé de mon indélicatesse mais c'est une réalité que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer, » soupira Tom en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue pour la caresser. « Je vais demander à Crabbe et Goyle de t'accompagner de loin si tu ne veux pas que ce soit Krum mais te savoir protégé me rassurera. »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie plus tard, Harry et Ron couraient l'un à côté de l'autre sur la longue piste cyclable passant près du Terrier, l'atypique maison des Weasley. Si Ron avait une puissance brute et un corps massif, Harry était bien plus endurant que lui et excellait davantage dans cet exercice de course. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs du seul exercice physique dans lequel Harry pouvait se vanter d'être meilleur que Ron. Ou d'être simplement doué.

Crabbe courrait à une vingtaine de mètres derrière eux tandis que Goyle, juché sur un vélo qui paraissait minuscule sous son corps épais, assurait la sécurité devant eux. C'était très étrange pour lui d'être ainsi accompagné par les deux gardes du corps tout en feignant de ne pas les connaître. Ron n'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué les deux hommes près d'eux depuis leur départ du Terrier. Après tout, la piste cyclable était plutôt fréquentée et leur présence n'interpellait pas.

Harry laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres en entendant son meilleur ami marmonner entre ses dents, le souffle court. Après un rapide salut collectif aux différents habitants du Terrier, Harry s'était dirigé sur la piste cyclable avec son meilleur ami. En trente minutes, ils avaient parcouru trois kilomètres. Seul, Harry aurait réalisé une plus grande distance mais le fait de courir avec le roux lui apportait une autre forme de plaisir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron poussa un grognement dépité et il s'arrêta, son visage pâle recouvert de tâches rouges. Il se pencha en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux en prenant de grandes inspirations. Harry s'arrêta également, un large sourire aux lèvres et il passa la manche de son sous-pull pour essuyer son front perlant de sueur. Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau calée dans son dos, grâce à une attache spéciale, puis la tendit à Ron. Ce dernier en vida la moitié en quelques gorgées avant de la lui rendre.

« Je déteste Olivier Dubois. Ce foutu connard est persuadé que j'ai besoin de gagner en endurance et il m'oblige à faire du footing deux fois dans la semaine. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir besoin de courir ? » s'insurgea Ron.

« Plutôt ouais. J'ai l'impression que tu vas mourir ! » s'exclama Harry en riant. « Respire tranquillement et on va faire quelques étirements. »

« Et toi qui n'est presque pas essoufflé ! »

Harry gloussa une nouvelle fois, rencontra la regard de Crabbe qui les dépassait puis, une poignée de secondes plus tard, Goyle, en vélo, venait de faire demi-tour pour passer de nouveau devant eux. La facilité avec laquelle les deux hommes échangeaient leur place sans le lâcher du regard était impressionnante. Et c'était assez flippant de se dire que quiconque pouvait être en train de l'observer de cette manière sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

Une fois que le visage de Ron perdit quelques couleurs, Harry le guida dans des étirements faciles à faire puis ils rebroussèrent chemin en marchant cette fois-ci. Reprenant tous les deux leur respiration, ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se contentant de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher en cette fin du mois de février et le ciel gris laissait peu de doute sur la pluie attendue le lendemain. Harry était content d'avoir pris la peine d'aller courir aujourd'hui.

« Lavande va bientôt arriver à la maison. Elle va râler en voyant que je ne suis pas encore rentré, » grogna Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Elle n'aime pas être toute seule à la maison. Elle est trop gênée quand ça arrive. »

Le bout des oreilles de Ron rougirent en croisant son regard et Harry retint son sourire amusé. Ils étaient aujourd'hui suffisamment proches, après tant d'années d'amitié, pour se confier l'un à l'autre sans gêne mais le rouquin ne contrôlait jamais son corps qui le trahissait éhontément.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment bien ? » demanda t-il curieusement.

« Ouais. Elle est chouette comme fille, » avoua Ron en passant une main derrière sa nuque, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon. « Elle a toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle est sympathique. Tout se passe bien entre nous. »

« Mais… ? » supposa Harry en constatant son hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire ça mais… C'est faux en plus. C'est moi qui me fait des idées ou qui ne me contente pas de ce que j'ai mais… Je m'ennuie des fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'ennuie. Pourtant, elle a toujours mille choses à me raconter sauf que parfois, c'est franchement ennuyant. Les commérages, très peu pour moi. »

« Et tu lui as dis ? »

Ron secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse, un air de dépit se peignant sur ses traits. Visiblement, entre l'étudiante en art et lui tout n'était pas assi parfait qu'il le laissait croire jusque là. Trop pris dans ses propres mésaventures, Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de s'intéresser davantage à Ron et sa relation de quelques mois avec Lavande Brown.

« A vrai dire, je ne t'imaginais pas tellement avec une fille comme elle. »

Son ami lui lança un regard incrédule et ses sourcils se haussèrent fortement, l'incitant à continuer. Harry prit une grande inspiration avant d'oser se lancer, conscient de lancer une bombe.

« Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un comme… Comme Hermione. »

« Hermione ? » répéta Ron avant d'éclater de rire. « Mec, t'es sérieux ? Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi. Tous les trois, on a toujours été pote. »

« Mais ça a toujours été différent entre toi et elle, » protesta t-il d'un air très sérieux. « Vous vous chamaillez tellement que ça m'a donné des migraines comme jamais mais vous êtes liés d'une façon… très particulière. Et n'ose pas dire le contraire ! »

Ron bougonna dans son coin en haussant les épaules. Harry sourit doucement en voyant que ses paroles avaient malgré tout fait effet. Si aucun de ses amis n'était capable de faire face à la réalité, rien ne l'empêchait de donner un petit coup de pouce à leur relation. Ça lui était de plus en plus pénible de voir les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie s'emplirent de tristesse chaque fois que Lavande déboulait, sautant au cou de son petit ami.

« Ce satané Zabini n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour, » rappela Ron avec fureur.

« Et elle n'est pas encore tombée dans ses bras même si elle s'en rapproche de plus en plus, » menaça Harry en haussant un sourcil sévère. « Elle doit sûrement voir combien Lavande compte pour toi et combien tu l'aimes. »

Seul le silence lui répondit et plutôt satisfait de son petit effet – son ironie était de plus en plus maîtrisée grâce à Tom –, Harry reprit d'une voix sage.

« Autorise-toi à penser à elle d'une autre façon et peut-être, que tu t'ennuieras moins. »

Un rire embarrassé traversa les lèvres de Ron et il leva les yeux au ciel pour se redonner une contenance. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Il connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami à présent pour savoir que ses paroles allaient bientôt venir se ressasser dans son esprit pour le tourmenter.

« Et toi ? Tu parles de ma vie sentimentale mais la tienne semble être au point mort depuis… toujours, » nota Ron en plissant le front. « Tu crois pas qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire de ton côté ? »

Harry rit nerveusement en fuyant son regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bêtement, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer de la distance le séparant de son garde du corps couvrant ses arrières. Mais autant Crabbe que Goyle étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation.

« Tout va bien de mon côté, » assura t-il d'un ton badin. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

« Tu sais que Ginny te fait la tronche car tu ne remarques même pas l'intérêt qu'elle te porte. »

« Ta sœur ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais, Ron. Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. « Je crois qu'elle l'a seulement compris. »

En y repensant, Harry peinait à croire que sa première soirée à la fraternité de Westminster remontait déjà au mois de septembre. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour où il avait embrassé et tenté de peloter Ginny dans une salle de bain de la grande maison. Ça avait été un échec cuisant qui l'avait forcé à s'interroger sérieusement sur son orientation sexuelle. Contrairement à sa crainte initiale, la jeune fille n'avait jamais parlé de cet épisode à son grand frère, ne mettant ainsi pas en danger son amitié avec Ron.

« C'est dommage. Je t'imaginais plutôt bien dans la famille, » soupira Ron avec une moue boudeuse. « Elle est plutôt bien ma sœur, non ? »

« Elle est parfaite. Elle n'est juste pas… mon type. »

« Alors c'est quoi ton genre ? Mec, t'as dix-huit ans et tu t'accroches à ton célibat de façon vraiment perturbante. Tu sais, le sexe c'est vraiment cool dans la vie. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu rates. »

L'air béat inscrit sur le visage de Ron l'aurait fait rire habituellement mais il ne put empêcher son esprit de voyager dans sa chambre, là où Tom et lui avaient fait l'amour pas moins de trois heures plus tôt. Ses entrailles remuèrent délicieusement, provoquant un courant d'électricité dans tout son corps en se rappelant de la réunion de leurs deux corps.

Quelque chose dans son regard dut le trahir car Ron s'arrêta brutalement, la bouche grande ouverte. Harry rougit aussitôt et continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que le roux le rattrape puis l'arrête d'un mouvement du bras. Ses yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts et brillaient d'une excitation mal contenue.

« Non ! Attends… Tu n'es plus puceau, c'est ça ? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dis ! » s'écria Ron en sautillant sur place avec emphase. « Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Tu te rappelles que je t'ai appelé à trois heures du matin pour te raconter mon dépucelage ! »

Harry pouffa à ces mots, se remémorant en effet sa stupeur d'être réveillé en pleine nuit par la sonnerie de son téléphone. D'une voix chuchotée pour ne pas se faire surprendre, Ron s'était alors empressé de lui indiquer son tout nouveau statut avec excitation. Ils avaient à ce moment là dix-sept ans et Ron couchait avec sa première petite amie, une sœur d'un de ses coéquipiers au rugby.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, » pria le roux en constatant son mutisme. « Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Je croyais qu'on partageait tout. »

« C'est… compliqué, » commença nerveusement Harry, le cœur serré. « C'est un peu particulier. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est… étrange ? » s'affola son ami tandis qu'ils recommençaient à marcher. « Ta première fois était une catastrophe, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, la mienne n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle que ça. J'étais méga stressé en fait. »

Un mélange de peur et d'excitation se propagea en Harry tandis que son regard restait planté sur le bout de ses chaussures. Était-ce le moment de tout révéler à son meilleur ami ? Il souffrait de ne rien pouvoir raconter de Tom à son ami le plus proche, celui avec lequel il avait effectivement tout partager depuis leur première rencontre.

Bien sûr, Hermione était au courant de Tom et elle lui avait même adressé quelques mots lors de la soirée à la fraternité en décembre mais… Même s'il adorait sa meilleure amie, il ne voulait pas parler de ce genre de choses avec elle ! Neville connaissait aussi l'existence de son amant mais il respectait son souhait d'être silencieux et ne lui en avait jamais plus reparlé. Harry ne se voyait pas du tout aller aborder de lui-même ce sujet avec lui.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'était plutôt bien, » confia Harry en repensant au jour où il avait perdu sa virginité avec Tom.

« Mais quoi ? » le pressa Ron.

Le Terrier se dessinait au loin devant eux. Ça lui laissait suffisamment le temps de révéler son secret à Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui lança un regard nerveux, notant son regard bleu cette fois-ci teinté d'inquiétude. Hermione et Neville avaient deviné d'eux-mêmes, lui posant simplement la question sans réellement attendre une réponse orale. Adrian n'avait pas été non plus très dupe, ni Drago. Mais Ron… Ron était bien moins fin qu'eux et attendait toujours que les évidences tombent sur le bout de son nez.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attends je pense, » commença prudemment Harry.

« Elle est moche ? Plus vielle ? Plus jeune ? »

« Ce n'est pas _elle._ »

A la fin de sa phrase, Harry bloqua sa respiration en regardant une palette d'émotion passer sur le visage de Ron jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brillent de compréhension. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres. Il resta un instant à le dévisager, livide avant de détourner la tête, posant son regard sur la forme tordue du Terrier.

L'absence de réaction de son meilleur ami lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Il ignorait comment il aurait voulu que Ron réagisse. Le silence était sûrement mieux qu'un cri écœuré. Mais malgré tout, son choc était tel qu'il en était douloureux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour occuper son corps dans lequel il se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait, à quelqu'un d'autre et à haute voix, son homosexualité.

« C'est un mec ? » demanda finalement Ron, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il avait pensé comprendre. « Tu… Tu sors avec un autre homme ? »

« Oui. »

Sa réponse, pourtant simple, fit écarquiller un peu plus les yeux de Ron. Harry sentit son cœur exploser de tristesse en avisant l'hébétude de son ami et il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. S'il le faisait, il allait sûrement s'effondrer en larmes. Pourquoi avait-il avoué cela aujourd'hui ? Sans même y réfléchir ? Il aurait dû demander à Hermione d'être présente dans un tel moment ! Ron et lui étaient bien trop empotés en relation sociale pour parler à cœur ouvert d'une telle situation.

Est-ce que l'homosexualité dérangeait Ron ? Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais tenu un discours dans ce sens là devant lui. Après tout, les Weasley était une famille très tolérante et bienveillante. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : l'homosexualité, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, était acceptée tant qu'elle demeurait hors de son cercle de proches. Alors… C'était cela à quoi il allait être confronté toute sa vie en avouant son homosexualité aux autres ? Le silence. La gêne. Peut-être même le dégoût et la haine.

L'idée de lire un jour cette émotion dans le regard de ses parents le glaça de l'intérieur et il commença presque à suffoquer. James et Lily étaient connus pour leur gentillesse mais leur comportement sera t-il le même en apprenant que leur fils unique était attiré par les hommes ? Certainement pas. Qui pourrait rester neutre face à cela ? La panique s'insuffla en Harry et il se surprit à haleter bruyamment.

Ron et lui étaient à présent devant la clôture défoncée en bois entourant la maison des Weasley, le Terrier. C'était une demeure très atypique, construite toute en hauteur et les étages semblaient avoir été ajoutés les uns sur les autres au fil des ans. Comme des pièces rapportées qui tenaient difficilement sur le socle de base. Le jardin entourant l'habitation était tout aussi loufoque que celle-ci. Les grandes herbes léchaient les jambes des personnes le traversant mais les Weasley adoraient avoir une végétation vivante et fournie sur le terrain, peu importe les normes habituelles en matière de jardin.

« Je… Je suis désolé, » chuchota Ron, une main sur la poignée du portail et son regard fuyant. « Je suis un peu… choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est… surprenant. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui je comprends, » dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Et pourtant, quand il se détourna pour rejoindre son véhicule, ses yeux le piquèrent violemment jusqu'à ce que les larmes en jaillissent, traçant un sillon sur ses joues tandis que son âme brûlait sous la honte d'être homosexuel.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez bien. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis très contente d'être parvenue à répondre à tout le monde (normalement ^^) cette semaine. Nous avons dépassé les 600 reviews et je me sens toute fébrile de voir le succès de l'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Tom.  
Voici le chapitre 27 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. L'histoire s'accélère petit à petit !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 27_

La bibliothèque de l'université de Westminster était grandiose. C'était une pièce si haute de plafond qu'elle faisait penser à une cathédrale. D'ailleurs, elle était composée de voûtes hautes et les fenêtres étaient en réalité des vitraux finement ouvragés. La lumière naturelle passait difficilement à travers les carreaux colorés mais Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire acariâtre mais très efficace, avait fait installer un peu partout des petites torches automatiques contre les murs et des lampes de chevet d'un vert forêt sur les différentes tables disposées dans l'espace travail.

Harry était d'ailleurs installé sur une table rectangulaire pour quatre, ses affaires de cours étalées devant son nez. Une pile de bouquin se tenait vaillamment face à lui. Il était resté pas moins de vingt minutes dans les longues arcades remplies de bouquins de la pièce pour constituer une première bibliographie potentielle pour son sujet d'étude du second semestre. Il était plutôt horrifié d'avoir à lire tout cela et la simple idée de devoir transporter tous les livres jusqu'à chez lui lui causait un mal de dos – et de tête – par anticipation.

« Je suis furieuse après lui. »

Le jeune homme retint en soupir et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard noisette de Hermione. Sa meilleure amie s'était installée à la même table que lui, deux piles de livres aussi hautes que la sienne cachant pratiquement la moitié de son visage. Pourtant, elle paraissait bien incapable de se concentrer sur ses lectures concernant le droit de la famille. Elle avait répété cette phrase – ou si ce n'est les mêmes mots, la même idée – une bonne dizaine de fois depuis la dernière demie-heure.

« Je pensais qu'il était préoccupé pour tous ses points à rattraper au second semestre ou à cause de sa stupide petite-amie, » fulmina t-elle en se penchant au-dessus des livres pour se rapprocher de lui. « Mais pas qu'il te faisait la tête à cause de ton… »

« Ne dis rien ici, » siffla Harry en plissant les yeux. « Ne prononce pas ce mot en public. »

« Harry ! » s'exclama t-elle avant d'étouffer sa voix avec sa main. Puis, elle reprit, la peine se dessinant dans son regard. « La réaction de Ron ne doit pas te pousser à te cacher ou à avoir honte de cela. Ce n'est pas un drame. Tu ne fais rien de mal. »

« Il n'a eu aucune réaction. Il ne me fait pas la tête, » répliqua Harry en détournant les yeux. « Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il agit comme si je n'existais plus ? »

Depuis son footing avec Ron durant lequel il avait révélé son intérêt pour les hommes, son meilleur ami était aux abonnés absents. Il ne lui avait fait aucune reproche, aucune critique, aucun jugement malavisé. Non, il préférait le silence et la fuite. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, l'embarras se dessinait sur les traits du rouquin et il finissait toujours par trouver une bonne excuse pour fuir. À la grande surprise de leurs amis communs, évidemment.

Malgré sa douleur de voir Ron réagir ainsi, Harry était déjà soulagé qu'il ait gardé le secret auprès de leur entourage. S'il avait laissé échapper cela au Terrier, l'information serait remontée à ses parents – et donc à Remus, Tonks et son parrain – en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. Même si Ron était profondément choqué de son homosexualité, il savait au moins tenir sa langue.

« Quel crétin, » persifla à nouveau Hermione. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça le dérange. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire au final ? Ce n'est pas comme si… »

« Hermione ! » coupa Harry en levant une main pour stopper son flot de paroles. Il prit une grande inspiration en s'efforçant de reprendre un ton plus conciliant. « Je te remercie de t'inquiéter à ce sujet et de prendre ma défense mais… S'il te plaît, n'en parlons plus. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un sujet de société qui… dérange profondément. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Tu n'es pas anormal, » contredit automatiquement sa meilleure amie en plissant les yeux.

« Pour certaines personnes, je le suis assurément, » soupira Harry. « Ce n'est pas la norme et tout ce qui sort un peu de cette ligne dérange. Ce n'est pas nouveau. J'en ai bien conscience et je suppose que je dois m'attendre à ce genre de réaction, voire bien pire par d'autres personnes de mon entourage. »

Sa voix était malheureusement plus peinée qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Hermione et exacerber sa colère envers leur ami commun. Et surtout, il ne désirait pas attiser un peu plus sa pitié. La situation était suffisamment embarrassante pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie intervienne là-dedans. Cela concernait Ron et lui, uniquement.

« Tu en as parlé avec Tom ? » s'enquit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Harry roula des yeux face à son insistance mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé, replongeant son attention sur sa lecture. Évidemment que Tom était informé de l'effritement de son amitié avec Ron suite à son coming-out. Harry avait été bien trop été meurtri par le comportement fuyant de son ami pour parvenir à dissimuler sa tristesse à Tom.

« Je suis sûre qu'il pense pareil que moi, » fanfaronna Hermione en lui lançant un dernier sourire avant de reprendre sa propre lecture. « Lui et moi, on s'entendrait sûrement. »

Un sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres de Harry. Premièrement, Hermione avait raison en supposant l'avis de Tom concernant Ron. Comme à son habitude, le trentenaire n'avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère et ses mots avaient été acide à l'encontre de son meilleur ami. Harry lui avait demandé de museler son langage fleuri en souhaitant laisser à Ron le temps nécessaire de s'habituer à cette nouvelle. Tom qui assumait son homosexualité pleinement ne comprenait pas son propre embarras par rapport à cela et il lui était insupportable de voir des gens détourner les yeux, fuir ou haïr ceux aimant une personne du même sexe.

Par ailleurs, il était certain que Tom et Hermione se trouveraient de nombreux points communs. Ils étaient tous les deux passionnés par la lecture, la découverte et la connaissance. Harry était toujours étonné de découvrir le puits de savoir en Tom, notamment en sachant qu'il n'était pas passé par les bancs de l'université. Les yeux de Hermione brilleraient d'admiration face à un homme tel que Tom et elle apprécierait probablement de raisonner avec lui.

Toutefois, la différence de milieu était telle entre les deux que Harry envisageait difficilement de les faire se rencontrer. Leur unique échange s'était déroulé en décembre, à peine quelques mots, au moment où Tom était venu le chercher à la fête de la fraternité. Hermione était loin de se douter de _qui_ était réellement Tom Jedusor. Elle, si droite, si impliquée pour le respect des règles et des lois, en plein dans les études de droit pour devenir avocate, ne pourrait _jamais_ tolérer le statut de chef de la mafia de l'homme. Hermione Granger était peut-être pleine de bienveillance et d'une tolérance sans faille, elle n'en restait pas moins attachée à la justice. Ils étaient incompatibles.

Comme à peu près toutes les personnes de son entourage.

« Sûrement, » répondit-il du bout des lèvres sans la regarder.

« Enfin bon… Je suis soulagée de te voir reprendre du poil de la bête depuis que vous vous êtes remis ensemble. Tu parais vraiment plus heureux. »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent et il se maudit d'être aussi transparent. Depuis que Tom et lui avaient de nouveau couché ensembles dans sa chambre, ils n'avaient pas cessé de se comporter tel un couple sans mettre aucun mot dessus. Harry savait que c'était à lui de dire clairement s'il envisageait de poursuivre sa relation avec Tom mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Donner une réponse avait un côté trop définitif pour lui et là, il se sentait bien plus libre avec son amant.

« On peut arrêter de parler de ça en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ? » siffla t-il en lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Hermione se contenta de lui offrir un sourire étincelant avant de se pencher un peu vers lui, le visage coloré de rouge.

« Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise au cinéma. Il m'a invité à aller voir un film avec lui, » confia t-elle dans un murmure.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Harry avant de baisser le son de sa voix. « C'est génial ! Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais _enfin_ une invitation de sa part. Il doit vraiment être content. »

« Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait. Il m'a proposé une comédie américaine. Je pense que ça peut-être bien pour… rire tous les deux. Je ne sais juste pas… comment m'habiller. »

Hermione était complètement novice en matière de rencards amoureux. Non pas qu'elle déplaise aux garçons mais elle était jusque là bien trop renfermée sur elle-même pour s'en apercevoir. Elle dressait inconsciemment un mur entre elle et les hommes. Très souvent, son intelligence et son goût immodéré pour les livres et les études effrayaient ceux posant leur regard sur elle. À bientôt dix-neuf ans, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami et, si elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle espérait voir sa vie sociale se développer avec son entrée à l'université.

« Vas-y sans trop te poser de questions, » conseilla maladroitement Harry. « Sois toi-même. C'est ce qui plaît chez Blaise depuis le début. »

« Tu as probablement raison, » soupira Hermione. « Je n'en ai pas parlé à ma mère car elle aurait sûrement hurlé de joie dans toute la maison avant de décrocher le téléphone pour alerter toute ma famille sur mon premier rendez-vous. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Harry et il se reçut aussitôt un regard assassin de la part de Mrs Pince. Il lui lança un sourire contrit, croisa les yeux de Viktor installé à quelques tables de lui près de la porte d'entrée puis regarda de nouveau Hermione dont l'embarras était clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Et Ron ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Il est toujours accroché à Lavande Brown alors je suppose qu'il est plus judicieux de m'intéresser à un garçon aussi intelligent et charmant que Blaise Zabini, » répliqua t-elle d'un ton ferme. « J'aurais pensé, qu'avec le temps, il s'apercevrait que leur couple ne rend vraiment pas bien mais après tout, s'il est heureux ainsi, je le suis pour lui. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, Harry le savait mais il admirait la force de caractère de sa meilleure amie. Bien que la tentation lui brûla les lèvres, il ne dit pas un mot concernant sa dernière conversation avec Ron au sujet de sa petite-amie. Il s'était clairement montré hésitant à ce moment là sur sa relation avec l'étudiante en art. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de le révéler à Hermione et de la voir faire marche arrière avec Zabini. Si elle pouvait être heureuse en lui laissant une chance, c'était vraiment bien pour elle. Ron était bien trop long à se réveiller.

« Blaise a l'air d'être un type chouette, » se contenta t-il alors de dire, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. « J'ai déjà échangé quelques mots avec lui comme il traîne souvent avec Drago. Il n'est pas très loquace au premier abord mais je le trouve sympathique. »

« Merci, » souffla Hermione, soulagée de son approbation. « J'espère simplement que ça va bien se passer. Et que j'arriverai à rester naturelle. »

« Il n'y aucune raison de paniquer. Dis-toi que c'est comme une de ces nombreuses fois où on a été au cinéma ensemble. »

Peu convaincue par ce stratagème, Hermione afficha une moue dubitative. Quand seize heures sonna, ils se levèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires scolaires en discutant à mi-voix. L'ambiance était studieuse dans l'antre de Mrs Pince en cette fin d'après-midi alors ils s'appliquèrent à emprunter les livres et à quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Harry ne fut guère étonné de voir que son garde du corps avait une longueur d'avance et l'attendait déjà discrètement près d'une alcôve en pierre du couloir.

Harry soupira en constatant la lourdeur de son sac à dos rempli de bouquins. Il en tenait d'ailleurs trois autres dans les bras. Si la bibliothèque de Westminster était bien fournie, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir les livres intéressants se faire emprunter par d'autres étudiants. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait la cafétéria puis atterrirent dans le département 'journalisme' de l'université.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Hermione.

Face à eux, une foule d'étudiants étaient agglutinée près d'un mur et ils chuchotaient tous entre eux d'un air intéressé. Harry fronça les sourcils en repérant tardivement la télévision accrochée à trois mètres de haut sur le mur en pierre. Elle était allumée mais diffusait pour l'instant une publicité pour un gel douche.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » marmonna t-il.

« Une édition spéciale va commencer d'ici quelques secondes sur la chaîne d'informations en continu, » révéla une étudiante à leur droite. « Au sujet des meurtres de cet après-midi. »

« Des meurtres de cet après-midi ? » répéta Hermione d'une voix étranglée. « Où ça ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ! » s'écria la même étudiante, les yeux écarquillés. « Où avez-vous passé la dernière heure au juste ? C'est sur toutes les chaînes ! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de leur en révéler davantage car les publicités s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à un plateau télévisé sur lequel se trouvait deux journalistes. En bas de l'écran, un ruban bleu foncé avec le gros-titre s'afficha et Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine en le lisant.

 _Double meurtre à Londres : la mafia ne cesse de sévir._

« Bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent. Nous parlerons de l'actualité principale de ce jour dans notre pays, » commença la présentatrice aux cheveux d'un blond scintillant. « Encore un double meurtre en plein milieu de Londres en ce début d'après-midi dans le quartier de Trafalgar Square, à quelques pas de la colonne de Nelson et du National Gallery. »

« Les victimes sont deux hommes mais leur identité n'a toujours pas été révélé officiellement par les forces de l'ordre qui ont bouclé le périmètre depuis maintenant une heure, » poursuivit son collègue. « Nous savons peu de choses pour l'instant au sujet de ce double homicide mais la piste de la mafia se précise de plus en plus d'après nos journalistes sur le terrain que nous allons rejoindre dans l'immédiat. »

Tout en continuant à fixer l'écran qui se divisa en deux, laissant apparaître un rectangle où se trouvait une journaliste, un micro à la main, Harry sentit son monde tanguer étrangement. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des bouquins serrés contre sa poitrine. La journaliste, après quelques secondes d'hésitation sur la connexion du duplex, ouvrit la bouche et Harry s'efforça de se concentrer de nouveau.

« Effectivement, vous avez raison. Les circonstances de l'incident sont encore floues mais une chose est sûre, il s'agit d'un véritable règlement de compte. D'après les témoins présents lors de la scène, une voiture noire, aux vitres teintées, s'est approchée des victimes qui étaient au pied de la colonne de Nelson et a fait feu sans la moindre hésitation, » annonça t-elle dans un débit de parole impressionnant avant de prendre une petite inspiration puis de poursuivre. « Il s'agit probablement d'un tireur expérimenté car les deux hommes ont été touché du premier coup, par un silencieux, et la voiture, en à peine quelques secondes, s'était déjà fondue dans la masse de véhicules. »

« Vous avez pu interroger quelques témoins, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la présentatrice sur le plateau.

« Tout à fait. J'ai pu échanger avec une maman qui se promenait avec ses deux enfants sur Trafalgar Square. L'exécution s'est déroulée si rapidement et avec une telle précision qu'elle ne s'est pas immédiatement aperçue des deux hommes à terre. Une autre personne m'a confié sa surprise de voir les victimes s'effondrer au sol sans un mot et il a d'abord pensé à un malaise. Tous les témoins de la scène sont actuellement pris en charge par les forces de l'ordre. »

La vision de Harry se troubla alors que la situation prenait forme dans sa conscience. Il jeta un regard ahuri à Krum, à quelques pas de lui, dont l'attention était également rivée sur l'écran de télévision. En sentant son regard sur lui, son garde du corps se tourna finalement dans sa direction et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil muet.

« L'affaire a été prise en charge par le commissariat de Londres et ils prennent cet incident très au sérieux. Elle fait bien évidemment écho au triple assassinats survenus en octobre à Hyde Park, » reprit la journaliste. « La piste de la mafia se précise de plus en plus même si les forces de l'ordre ne souhaite pas communiquer sur cette information dans l'immédiat. L'identité des victimes et la raison pour laquelle ils ont été visé par la mafia restent encore à déterminer. »

Tous les étudiants en journalisme, évidemment passionnés par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'actualité se mirent à babiller dans un capharnaüm bruyant alors que le duplex cessait. Le plateau revint sur tout l'écran et les deux présentateurs s'attelèrent à reformuler les quelques informations données par la journaliste.

« C'est incroyable. Je ne peux pas croire qu'une organisation criminelle telle que la mafia puisse encore exercer en toute liberté dans une ville comme Londres, » déclara Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

« Ouais, » balbutia Harry, mal à l'aise. « C'est fou. »

« Abattre deux hommes comme ça, en pleine rue, en pleine journée. C'est complètement inconscient et dangereux. »

Inconscient de son malaise, Hermione avait poursuivi en faisant quelques pas en avant pour quitter le département 'journalisme' en effervescence avec cette actualité croustillante. Harry resta planté à sa place, ses jambes comme engluées dans le sol à mesure que toute l'horreur de la situation se révélait.

Jusque là, il avait été plutôt simple d'oublier – ou du moins de mettre entre parenthèse – le monde mafieux dans lequel Tom évoluait. C'était plutôt facile de ne pas penser aux armes, à la drogue, aux gangs et aux règlements de compte quand leur attention était toute focalisée sur l'union de leurs deux corps ou sur le film devant lequel ils s'étaient affalés.

Mais une telle information l'obligeait à faire face à une réalité qui lui glaçait le sang. Son amant était probablement le commanditaire de ce double meurtre. Qui étaient ces victimes abattues de sang-froid à Trafalgar Square ? Était-ce Snape, le tueur à gage, qui avait dégainé son arme pour les exécuter sans même créer une scène de panique au centre de la capitale ? Pourquoi étaient-ils soudain devenus des cibles de Tom et de la mafia ? Un frisson désagréable traversa son corps et il sursauta quand la main de Krum se posa dans son dos pour le contraindre à avancer au lieu de rester les pieds collés au sol.

« Tu viens ? » demanda d'ailleurs Hermione en remarquant son immobilisme. « Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Ouais ça va. J'ai oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque, » mentit-il, la gorge serrée. « On se verra demain. Passe une bonne soirée avec Blaise et tiens moi au courant. »

Sans laisser l'occasion à Hermione de répondre, il fit volte-face et sortit d'un geste tremblant son téléphone portable. Krum lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, le visage contrarié mais Harry l'ignora. Il se sentait soudain si étouffé au milieu de ce couloir que la présence du garde du corps lui était à présent intolérable.

Harry ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver le prénom de Tom dans son répertoire puis il colla son portable contre son oreille, le souffle court. Ses grandes enjambées lui avaient permis de s'éloigner de la foule réunie autour de la télévision, là où un débat enflammé au sujet de la mafia naissait. Seules des sonneries lui répondirent et l'estomac de Harry fit une cabriole quand le répondeur l'invita à laisser un message vocal.

« Tom, c'est moi, » commença t-il et il constata que sa voix tremblait. « Je… J'ai vu les informations. Je voulais savoir ce qui… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand il releva la tête à ce moment là et rencontra le regard bleu perçant d'Albus Dumbledore. Le doyen de l'université, vêtu d'une robe loufoque comme à son habitude, était planté au milieu du couloir et il le fixait avec attention. Harry s'arrêta net et Viktor, à ses côtés, se tendit. La gorge serrée, Harry laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps et appuya sur la touche _raccrocher_ sans avoir terminé son message.

« Bonjour Harry. Mr Krum, » salua le vieil homme d'un mouvement de tête.

« Professeur, » croassa Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé dans le couloir puis Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux à pas lents. Harry rangea son mobile dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et lança un regard nerveux à Krum. Albus et lui se connaissaient depuis des années même s'ils se voyaient ponctuellement dans le cadre privé. Ses parents étaient amis avec lui et il avait fait partie de son paysage social dès son plus jeune âge.

Mais Harry se rappelait soudainement que Dumbledore connaissait également Tom. Ce dernier le lui avait révélé au mois d'octobre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés un peu par hasard sur le campus de Westminster. Tom sortait d'un entretien avec le doyen et s'était plaint de l'acharnement de Dumbledore à vouloir garder des contacts avec lui. À présent plus au clair sur la situation de Tom, Harry se demandait si le vieil homme ne souhaitait pas plutôt le garder à l'œil.

« Comment se passe votre arrivée dans une université britannique Monsieur Krum ? » interrogea poliment Dumbledore en scrutant le bulgare.

« Très bien professeur Dumbledore. C'est un honneur pour moi d'étudier dans une université si réputée que Westminster, » confia Viktor avec son fort accent.

« Nous trouvons toujours très enrichissant de voir des étudiants étrangers se nourrir de notre façon de vivre et de nous offrir un aperçu de leur propre culture, » ajouta l'homme avec un demi-sourire. « J'ai été très étonné de la rapidité à laquelle vous êtes parvenus à vous inscrire dans un cursus de première année. »

Viktor et Harry restèrent tous les deux silencieux et le dernier passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Le stress lui avait provoqué une bouffée de chaleur telle qu'il mourrait d'envie d'ôter sa veste et d'ouvrir son gilet pour pouvoir respirer. Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

« Voilà longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté, Harry. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans mon bureau tous les deux pour échanger quelques mots ? » proposa t-il.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec Viktor, » déclina t-il poliment mais la nervosité transpirait de lui.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du doyen le rendait méfiant. Avait-il entendu le début de son message vocal à Tom ? Savait-il quelque chose à propos de sa relation avec l'homme ? Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Viktor se rapprocha un peu plus de lui jusqu'à quasiment le coller.

« Je suis certain que Mr Krum peut accepter de t'attendre près de mon bureau. Ce n'est, après tout, pas dans cette pièce que tu risques quelque chose. »

Là encore, le double-sens lui coupa le souffle et il tourna la tête vers Krum. Ce dernier était visiblement très tendu et en pleine réflexion. Il se questionnait probablement sur la façon dont intervenir pour accomplir au mieux sa mission de protection. L'idée qu'il puisse faire quelque chose à Dumbledore lui effleura l'esprit et cela le convainquit à reprendre la parole d'une voix faussement enjouée.

« Ok, allons-y. Viktor va m'attendre près de votre bureau. »

C'est ainsi que quelques instants plus tard, la porte du bureau de Dumbledore se referma derrière lui. Il nota l'air renfrogné de son garde du corps, visiblement mécontent de sa décision à suivre le doyen, avant que la porte ne le dissimule. Harry s'exhorta au calme alors même que ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous l'angoisse. Il s'était passé trop d'événements dans un trop court laps de temps et tout lui paraissait suspect et dangereux.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration puis il observa nerveusement autour de lui, découvrant la pièce où l'homme travaillait et recevait les étudiants. C'était une salle très étrange, remplie d'armoires vitrées et de guéridons sur lesquels étaient exposés des objets complètement farfelus. Harry était incapable de désigner les trois quarts d'entre eux !

« Un bonbon au citron, Harry ? »

« Non merci, » refusa t-il poliment en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil désigné par le doyen.

« Comment se passe ta première année à Westminster ? » s'enquit Dumbledore en prenant place derrière son bureau, les mains croisées. « J'ai suivi de près tes premiers mois pour être certain que tout se passe bien pour toi et j'ai été très ravi de ta réussite au premier semestre. »

« Je vous remercie professeur, » dit Harry, quelque peu gêné par l'attention de l'homme. « C'est une université où il est très agréable d'étudier. J'espère faire aussi bien au deuxième semestre. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman sur ce point là. »

Dumbledore rit avec légèreté et Harry commença à se détendre. Il s'était retrouvé face à l'homme une bonne dizaine de fois sans que la conversation ne se termine mal ! Sa relation avec Tom ne devait pas commencer à le rendre méfiant avec toute les personnes autour de lui. Il était bien trop stressé par la présence permanente d'un garde du corps près de lui même si Viktor se fondait merveilleusement bien dans la masse étudiante.

« Et ton stage auprès de Lucius Malefoy ? » s'enquit le vieil homme. « Je connais bien Lucius. Il est passé, comme beaucoup d'autres, sur les bancs de cette université avant de fonder son entreprise. C'est un homme qui a une main de fer. »

« Ça se passe relativement bien, » répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. « Monsieur Malefoy me confie de plus en plus de responsabilités et je trouve bien ma place dans son cabinet. Il a eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire confiance. »

Il était vrai que Lucius, sans s'être transformé en une personne terriblement gentille, tolérait bien plus sa présence. Ses yeux gris le foudroyaient moins du regard et il l'autorisait même à assister à certains de ses entretiens professionnels. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait presque pas l'autorisation de respirer trop fort et encore moins celle de parler. Mais c'était profondément instructif de voir combien son patron maniait les mots et finissait toujours par avoir le dessus sur ses clients. Même quand il s'agissait des proches du Premier Ministre britannique.

Malefoy père suivait de près son évolution au sein du cabinet, notamment le dossier sur lequel il bossait avec Cédric. Harry était chaque fois satisfait de lui transmettre un compte-rendu rédigé de sa main d'un entretien. Malefoy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'annoter quelques corrections mais celles-ci étaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

« J'en suis enchanté alors. Il n'est pas toujours simple d'entamer une unité d'enseignement dès la première année, » convint Albus en fronçant les sourcils. « Beaucoup d'étudiants se retrouvent en difficulté à devoir gérer à la fois les premiers mois à la fac et un stage demandant un investissement considérable. »

Les mots du doyen le touchèrent et il afficha un sourire réjoui. Il était le premier à admettre que ce rythme de vie était plutôt lourd mais il commençait à trouver le bon rythme pour jongler efficacement entre ses classes, son stage et sa vie privée. Harry était toujours très fier d'avoir osé postuler pour un stage alors même que Hermione avait refusé de le faire pour sa première année, craignant trop d'échouer.

« J'ai discuté avec ton papa il n'y a pas moins de trois jours, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Il travaille sur de sales affaires en ce moment. C'est un sacré métier que James a choisi. »

La curiosité de Harry remua ses entrailles. De sales affaires ? De quoi parlait Dumbledore ? Harry avait bien sûr remarqué la tension et l'inquiétude flotter régulièrement dans le regard de son père. Il pointait toujours le travail comme le responsable de ses soucis et Sirius acquiesçait souvent d'un air morne. Les bienfaits des vacances de ses parents en Italie s'étaient estompés rapidement à mesure que le quotidien reprenait ses droits. Harry ne pensait toutefois pas que la situation était si préoccupante que cela.

« Ce n'est pas un métier facile, » confirma Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Je l'admire toujours autant pour ce choix de carrière. Sirius et lui sont vraiment passionnés par leur boulot. »

« La justice et le droit sont deux valeurs fondamentales dans ta famille, tu as raison, » approuva Albus en lui adressant un sourire indéchiffrable.

Incapable de deviner la réelle pensée du doyen, Harry se contenta de lui sourire sans un mot. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu à l'aise en présence de l'homme. Au contraire, le professeur Dumbledore était toujours parvenu à le faire rire ou à lui révéler de petites anecdotes sur différents sujets à chacune de leur rencontre.

« Il me semble que tu connais Tom Jedusor, » dit Dumbledore après un bref silence. « Je vous avais vu discuter sur le campus il y a plusieurs mois de cela et je sais que vous passez parfois du temps ensemble. »

« Oui. »

Harry choisit la prudence et n'ajouta rien de plus. Pourtant, son cerveau était comme en ébullition. Comment pouvait-il savoir que Tom et lui passaient du temps tous les deux ? Son cœur commença à tambouriner contre sa poitrine à mesure que l'inquiétude s'infiltrait en lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Viktor faire son travail pour éloigner Albus Dumbledore et sa curiosité de lui.

« J'ai connu Tom quand il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Il était plus jeune que toi de plusieurs années. J'ai toujours regretté de le voir refuser d'intégrer Westminster malgré mon insistance. »

« Il… Il a refusé de venir ici ? » interrogea Harry sans pouvoir retenir sa curiosité.

Tom lui avait effectivement révélé ne pas avoir fréquenter l'université mais il ne lui avait jamais dis qu'une place lui avait été offerte par Albus Dumbledore ! Du fait de son statut d'orphelin, Harry avait toujours supposé que l'argent lui avait manqué pour intégrer la fac. Mais si une place lui avait été proposé, cela signifiait probablement qu'elle lui avait été payé par une bourse. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de passer un diplôme universitaire alors qu'il en avait largement les compétences ? Était-ce car il trempait déjà bien trop dans les affaires de la mafia gérée en ce temps là par Grindelwald ?

Combien de secrets son amant cachait-il exactement ?

« C'était un jeune homme très brillant. J'ai rarement vu d'adolescents de son âge si passionné par le fait d'apprendre. Et pourtant, il a fait le choix de décliner mon offre à la fin de ses études secondaires, » regretta le doyen avant de lui sourire avec douceur. « Mais quand je vois sa brillante réussite aujourd'hui, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de l'université pour parvenir à ses objectifs. »

« C'est une personne déterminée, » approuva Harry prudemment. « Son entreprise marche du feu de dieu. Il croule sous le travail. »

« C'est vrai. Tom a réussi au-delà de ce que beaucoup lui prédisait. Il a acquis tellement de choses ces dernières années. »

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent de se regarder sans un mot. Harry en était à présent certain : Dumbledore savait. Il savait _qui_ était Tom ou du moins, que la partie publique de son existence – avec son entreprise – ne correspondait pas à l'entière vérité. Il se doutait que Tom manigançait quelque de louche.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque en songeant au double meurtre perpétré en plein centre-ville de la capitale. Était-ce des hommes de Greyback ou bien d'autres détracteurs de la mafia ? Peu importe. Cela restait des meurtres et ça donnait une toute autre dimension au statut de patron de cette organisation criminelle. Jusque là, Harry avait été certain de parvenir à scinder efficacement sa relation avec Tom et les affaires de celui-ci mais il n'était pas aussi sûr de pouvoir le faire de façon nette et dénuée d'interrogations.

« Tom a toujours eu un tempérament avide et possessif. Cela lui a permis de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il possède aujourd'hui et c'est tout à fait respectable. Mais parfois, cela peut faire des ravages sur son passage, » reprit le professeur Dumbledore avec douceur. « Je sais qu'il peut, certaines fois, se comporter ainsi avec les personnes qui comptent pour lui. »

Harry déglutit en comprenant parfaitement _où_ voulait en venir le doyen. Il se redressa légèrement sur le fauteuil, les nerfs à fleur de peau puis il se pencha contre le bureau.

« Tom et moi sommes seulement amis, » mentit-il d'une voix faussement assurée. « Il n'est pas possessif envers moi. Il a un comportement… amical tout à fait adapté. »

Le professeur ne dit rien pendant un moment en soutenant son regard. Il était évident qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ses derniers mots, notamment sur l'amicalité entre Tom et lui. Probablement savait-il que Tom était plutôt intéressé par les hommes. Et que lui-même ne s'était jamais affiché avec une petite amie. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Est-ce que Dumbledore allait-il trahir son secret et en alerter ses parents ? S'il se doutait que Tom Jedusor n'était pas aussi blanc que l'homme voulait le faire croire, le doyen pouvait tout à fait indiquer à son père, commissaire de police, qu'il fricotait avec quelqu'un de peu recommandable. Et Harry savait que Tom n'était franchement _pas_ recommandable ! Sa gorge se serra à cette idée, non seulement affolé à l'idée que ses parents découvrent son homosexualité et que sa relation avec Tom soit ruinée.

En réalité, Harry aimait trop l'homme pour envisager une quelconque séparation avec lui. Même s'il était un espèce de chef de gang qui butait des gens en pleine rue à Londres. C'était affreux, mauvais et illégal et pourtant… Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas le quitter à cause de cela. C'était à, cet instant là, une telle évidence pour Harry que ses yeux s'humidifièrent à sa grande horreur.

« Je n'en doute pas, » déclara finalement Albus. « Je suis certain que Tom te traite bien et qu'il a à cœur de protéger votre relation. Mais si un jour, tu estimes rencontrer une quelconque difficulté dans votre amitié, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous livre le chapitre de la semaine en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'en profite pour avoir une pensée pour Johnny Hallyday, qui nous a quitté aujourd'hui et que, du haut de mes 25 ans, j'ai beaucoup admiré et apprécié aller voir en concert à de nombreuses reprises.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 28_

En descendant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Harry sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Ses parents et son parrain étaient réunis autour de la table du salon, l'air fermé. Le silence était pesant et Harry entra à pas prudent dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous les trois penchés sur un dossier ouvert, des tasses de thé posées près d'eux. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il déglutit bruyamment.

À cette heure-là de la matinée, Sirius était rarement chez eux et ses parents étaient près à quitter le domicile pour rejoindre leur travail. Pourtant, ils semblaient l'attendre patiemment. Harry fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude grandissant en lui. Son entrevue de la veille avec le professeur Dumbledore l'avait déjà profondément retourné et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de supporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir ? » convia son père tandis que Lily tapotait la chaise vide à ses côtés. « Nous devons parler de quelque chose. »

« C'est grave ? » ahana t-il en prenant place à côté de sa mère.

Il ne loupa pas le regard soucieux entre son père et son parrain. Il était plutôt étonné de les voir à la maison après la fusillade à Trafalgar Square et non pas au boulot. Le commissariat devait être sur les dents suite à ce double homicide et même si une nuit s'était écoulée, dans de telles situations, ils passaient souvent la nuit au bureau. Tous les deux avaient d'ailleurs encore leur insigne de commissaire accroché sur leur veste sur laquelle était dessinée le logo de la police nationale de Londres.

Lily lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et rassurant mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'inquiétude. Sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement et il jaugea du regard les trois adultes l'entourant. Quel était le problème bon sang ?

« Tu as entendu parler de la fusillade d'hier je suppose ? » commença James d'une voix soucieuse. « Deux morts sur la place de Trafalgar Square. Un tir pour chacun d'une précision incroyable. »

« C'était sur toutes les chaînes, » confirma Harry en hochant la tête. « Difficile de passer à côté de l'information. En quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Ton père et moi sommes sur l'affaire. Nous avons mis pas moins de quinze hommes sur la recherche du tireur, » déclara Sirius.

Tout en s'efforçant de rester impassible, Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon que les membres de sa famille se penchent sur les petites affaires de la mafia qui, finalement, le concernaient de près. Étaient-ils sur la piste de Tom et avaient trouvé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, des indices sur sa relation avec l'homme ? Son coeur tomba au creux de son estomac face à cette éventualité et il passa une main nerveuse derrière son cou, les yeux rivés sur les mains croisées de son père.

« Nous avons passé la nuit à bosser sur cette affaire. On a finalement mis le doigt sur le nom des victimes, » ajouta son parrain. « Il s'agit clairement d'un règlement de compte entre clans ennemis ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« La mafia et des ennemis de la mafia mais tout aussi répréhensibles qu'elle, » poursuivit James, les sourcils froncés. « Des guéguerres entre groupes ennemis. Il s'agit donc de deux hommes appartenant à un cartel de drogue qui sévit sur Londres depuis un paquet de temps mais qui est très difficile à dissoudre. »

« John Grisham et Antonio Salveo, » indiqua Sirius en ouvrant le dossier devant lui. « Voilà une photo d'eux. »

Harry cligna des yeux à deux reprises avant de baisser la tête en direction du dossier posé devant lui. Aussitôt, un frisson traversa son corps. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le visage disgracieux et abrupt de John Grisham, notamment son sourire édenté. C'était l'homme qui, au pied de l'immeuble accueillant les bureaux Malefoy, avait ouvert la vitre de sa voiture avant de pointer une arme sur lui et de faire feu.

La panique agita son esprit, le laissant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait à peine entrevu le conducteur mais Harry était certain qu'il s'agissait de Antonio Salveo. Sa peau mate faisait étrangement ressortir ses yeux verts et Harry admettait qu'il était bel homme. Sauf qu'il faisait partie de la troupe de Greyback et avait attenté à sa vie.

« Est-ce que tu connais ces hommes ? » demanda son père après un bref silence.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, » balbutia t-il avec hésitation.

« Es-tu sûr ? Réfléchis bien, » insista Sirius.

Qu'était-il censé faire ? Avouer reconnaître les hommes ? Mais c'était peut-être trop risqué. Peut-être allait-il donner des informations qui trahiraient Tom et ça, bon sang, il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Non. Harry n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce type de vie où il devait mentir avec aisance. À sa propre famille.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Lily, intervenant pour la première fois, le tira de ses réflexions. Il sentit les regards inquiets et en même temps scrutateurs de son père et de son parrain le brûler. Ensuite, Harry tourna la tête vers sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de se mettre aussitôt sur la défensive.

« A quoi ça rime tout ça ? Vous êtes en train de m'interroger ? » s'écria t-il subitement. « Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? »

« Ces deux hommes sont ceux qui ont tenté de tuer Lucius Malefoy au début du mois de février, » révéla James. « Et trois semaines plus tard, ils se font descendre en plein centre-ville de la capitale. Nous avons rapidement fait le lien entre Malefoy, son fils et toi et ces deux hommes grâce aux images de vidéosurveillance. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » siffla Harry en se rencognant dans sa chaise, furieux. « Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui était visé par cette fusillade. »

« Drago et Lucius vont tous les deux être convoqués au commissariat pour être interrogés à ce sujet, » indiqua Sirius.

« Et moi, vous m'interrogez à la maison pour me faire croire que ce n'est pas grave, » supposa le plus jeune. « Sauf que vous semblez croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir dans toute cette merde. Ou que c'est le cas de Malefoy ou moi. Mais c'est absurde. »

« Ce n'est pas cela, » rectifia Lily avec douceur. « Tu n'es accusé de rien mais les fusillades en pleine rue sont plutôt rares à Londres. La police a aussitôt fait le lien avec l'attaque perpétrée contre Lucius. Ça ressemble à une espèce de vengeance qui forcément intrigue et pose question. »

La voix de sa mère était modulée de façon à l'apaiser mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir serein dans une telle situation. Car tout cela était grotesque et un tissu de mensonge trop insupportable pour lui. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une foutue vengeance de son taré de petit-ami qui avait lancé une vendetta ouverte contre Greyback et toute son équipe.

« Nous avons revisionné une bonne dizaine de fois les images de vidéosurveillance de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois, » dit James. « Et on a remarqué… L'absence de son sur la bande nous empêche de comprendre clairement ce que cet homme, Grisham, vous a dit mais il a clairement interpellé l'un d'entre vous avant d'ouvrir le feu sur vous. »

« Quand on vous a interrogé là-dessus au moment de vos dépositions, vous avez tout les trois affirmé qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Lucius Malefoy. En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr ! Qui vouliez-vous qu'ils appellent ? Je n'avais jamais vu ces cinglés avant ce jour là. »

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Sirius et James échangèrent un regard entendu. Un regard entre commissaires. Le sourire de sa mère s'était légèrement flétri comme s'il devenait trop difficile de continuer à faire croire que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je ne sais pas mais nous avons eu plusieurs hypothèses. C'est assez difficile de savoir ce qui est exact, » commença prudemment son père. « Peut-être que Lucius était effectivement la cible de cette attaque pour une raison ou une autre et que cet assassinat n'est que pure coïncidence. Ou que ton patron trempe en réalité avec la mafia. Ou bien, que tu étais visé par la fusillade et qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie dont nous n'avons pas la moindre idée. »

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnèrent sourdement quand son père referma la bouche. Il laissa échapper un halètement bruyant, effrayé de voir combien les deux hommes étaient très proches de la réalité. Ses yeux émeraude étaient écarquillés en grand et il fixait d'un air vide son père et ses traits inquiets.

« Ce jour là, j'ai surpris ta conversation très étrange avec un de tes amis, » rappela Sirius d'une voix douce.

« Tu m'as écouté en cachette, » grogna Harry en sortant de son mutisme.

« Tu dois admettre que tes propos avaient toutes les raisons d'éveiller mon inquiétude, » se défendit son parrain avec une moue navrée. « Tu reprochais à quelqu'un d'être responsable de tout cela… A qui parlais-tu ce jour là ? »

Un rire nerveux vibra dans la poitrine de Harry et remonta le long de sa gorge avant de quitter ses lèvres. Sérieusement ? Son parrain avait gardé son doute tout ce temps en lui et avait attendu un tel événement pour le lui ressortir. Il secoua la tête d'un air effaré en jetant des regards sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Était-ce la fusillade que tu lui reprochais ? » reprit Sirius en se penchant vers lui avec souci. « Peu importe de qui il s'agit et du pourquoi, nous pouvons t'aider, Harry. »

« Je crois que vous êtes en plein délire, » haleta Harry, tendu à l'extrême. « Je n'ai aucun lien avec tout ça. Aucun. Je parlais simplement à un ami avec lequel je m'étais disputé. Pour une broutille. Et son appel est tombé au même moment que la fusillade mais ça n'a aucun lien. »

Le doute qu'il put lire dans les yeux de son père et de son parrain le mit hors de lui tant la peur s'infiltra dans tous les pores de son corps. Il bondit soudain sur ses jambes, la colère vibrant en lui.

« Dis-nous simplement à qui tu parlais alors, » le coupa James sans lui laisser le temps d'éructer. « On a besoin d'être certain d'éliminer toutes les pistes. Ça ne l'est peut-être pas pour toi, Harry, mais c'est très sérieux. Toutes les hypothèses sont en train d'être étudiées d par nos équipes. Tu te retrouves forcément impliqué dans cette histoire en ayant été au milieu de cette fusillade. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'accusiez de… Je ne sais même pas ce que vous me reprochez exactement, » cria t-il avec force. « Je ne traîne avec personne de répréhensible et je n'ai pas la moindre fichue idée de qui sont ces hommes à part qu'ils ont tiré sur mon patron il y a un mois ! »

Le souffle court, Harry fit volte-face et se rua hors du salon. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remonter dans sa chambre pour attraper ses affaires de cours mais se dirigea plutôt vers la porte d'entrée.

« Harry ! » appela Lily. « Ne te sauve pas. »

« Je ne me sauve pas mais si le commissaire Potter et le commissaire Black ont des questions à me poser, qu'ils m'envoient un avis de convocation ! » éructa t-il.

La porte claqua derrière lui avant tant de force qu'elle trembla sur ses gonds mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se précipita dans sa voiture, se glissa derrière le volant et alluma le moteur d'un geste tremblant. Non seulement ses mains tremblaient mais aussi tout l'ensemble de son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme et enclencha la marche arrière pour quitter l'allée de la maison.

En quittant le quartier résidentiel, Harry songea distraitement qu'il aurait dû alerter son garde du corps de son départ précipité. C'était la première fois, depuis le début de la mission de Viktor Krum à ses côtés, qu'il quittait la sécurité de chez lui sans l'avoir sur les talons. Ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement libérateur et en même temps, il se sentait encore hors de lui. Son corps avait agi sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir correctement. Il avait agi de façon stupide et impulsive. Exactement tout le contraire de ce qu'il fallait.

Cependant, il était bien trop retourné par sa conversation avec ses parents et son parrain pour s'en soucier réellement. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la police commençait à fouiller sur lui, sur Malefoy et sur la mafia. Tout prenait trop d'importance d'un coup. C'était flippant. Horriblement flippant. Était-il à présent considéré comme un suspect ? Impossible ! Il n'était responsable en rien de cela, bon sang. Mais être l'amant du patron de la mafia était suffisant pour lui attirer de sérieux ennuis.

« Bordel ! » cria t-il en tapant du poing sur son volant.

Au moment même où il avait appris la fusillade de la veille, le doute s'était infiltré en lui et à juste titre. Ce n'était pas bon. Vraiment pas bon. Son intuition s'était confirmée suite à sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Après cela, il avait erré dans les rues de Londres en compagnie de Krum. Son garde du corps avait été d'une compagnie très distrayante pour lui permettre de dédramatiser la situation et le double meurtre commandité par son propre petit-ami.

Tom l'avait d'ailleurs rappelé, s'excusant de ne pas avoir été disponible au moment de son appel. Il avait été étonné par son message vocal confus mais Harry avait soudain été incapable de lui révéler son échange avec le professeur Dumbledore. À contrecœur, Viktor avait accepté de garder le silence à ce sujet tout en lui indiquant le risque qu'il prenait si Tom venait à le découvrir. Mais son garde du corps était bien trop gentil pour refuser d'accéder à sa demande.

Finalement, son amant avait dit peu de chose au sujet de cette fusillade. Il lui avait seulement indiqué être parvenu à exécuter sa promesse suite à l'agression lâche dont il avait été victime un mois plus tôt : tuer ses assaillants. Repenser à cette conversation où il avait parlé de meurtres – de meurtres bonté divine – avec son petit-ami lui brouilla la vision et il appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein, le projetant en avant contre le volant.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry toquait avec force contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Tom. Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur du duplex mais encore tremblant, il poussa la porte sans attendre d'invitation à le faire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le centre de la grande pièce à vivre et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement sous le choc.

« Harry ? »

La surprise dans la voix de Tom était perceptible et l'homme se leva de sa chaise, le front plissé. Harry ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fixer d'un air ahuri les personnes réunies autour de la table. Il y avait Lucius, Severus Snape, Marcus Flint et deux autres hommes complètement inconnus pour Harry. Le plus impressionnant était sûrement la quinzaine de sachets de poudre blanche disposée au centre de la table. Et les quatre revolvers.

« Que se passe t-il ? » chuchota Tom.

L'homme s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui, lui bloquant efficacement la vue sur la table et les hommes silencieux. Harry cligna des yeux, le choc lui clouant les pieds au sol. Tom fronça davantage les sourcils avec souci et posa une main sous son coude pour faire quelques pas dans le coin cuisine.

« Harry. Que fais-tu là ? » insista son amant avec une pointe d'irritation ans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » haleta Harry à mi-voix. « C'est quoi tout ça ? C'est de la cocaïne. Tu as de la _cocaïne_ chez toi ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être à la fac ? »

Encore hébété par tous les événements de la matinée, Harry ne s'offusqua même pas de le voir répondre par une autre question. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante, conscient d'avoir l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Une vive douleur à l'estomac lui révéla combien le stress travaillait dans ses entrailles.

« Mon père et mon parrain m'ont interrogé. Ils savent que ce sont les gars de la fusillade qui sont morts, » révéla t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Ils croient que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Ou que je suis impliqué dans quelque chose. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. »

Une lueur indéchiffrable traversa le regard marron – rouge de Tom et il poussa un soupir profond avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de ses hommes mais ils faisaient tous mine de regarder dans l'autre direction, soudainement intéressés par ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre.

« D'accord. Ce n'est pas très grave. Ils font leur travail et explorent toutes les pistes, » rassura Tom à voix basse. « Nous savions que la police, malgré son incompétence, était tout de même capable de faire le lien entre la fusillade contre toi et celle d'hier. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Tom. Je suis dans la merde. Et s'ils trouvent quelque chose pour me rendre coupable de tout ça ? » lança Harry d'une voix aiguë. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Je n'étais absolument pas préparé à me faire interroger à sept heures du matin par mon propre père et mon parrain ! Même ma mère qui est avocate, au cas où tu l'as oublié, était présente. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester, Tom l'entraîna dans son sillage. Harry entrouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot en passant à côté des hommes réunis autour de la table. Il tressaillit en croisant le regard de son patron et celui impassible de Severus Snape. Flint lui adressa un mouvement de la tête avant que Tom ne pousse la porte de son bureau et l'attire à l'intérieur.

Le bureau de Tom était une pièce simple aux murs d'un gris froid. Le vert forêt était la seule touche de couleur qui, dans les fauteuils et les plaids, permettait d'égayer un peu la pièce. Sur l'énorme bureau en merisier se trouvait uniquement un ordinateur dernier cri. Une bibliothèque débordant de livres à en faire craquer les étagères courait tout le long du mur de droite tandis qu'un meuble rempli de dossiers filait sur celui de gauche.

« Je comprends ton inquiétude. Mais je t'assure que mes arrières sont parfaitement couverts. Tous comme les tiens. Ils savent que la mafia est à l'origine de tout cela et c'est exactement le message que je voulais faire passer, » dit Tom d'un ton rassurant.

« C'était flippant Tom, » répéta Harry en faisant un pas sur le coté pour s'éloigner de lui. « Comment peux-tu vouloir revendiquer ces meurtres comme ceux de la mafia mais en même temps être certain que tu es hors d'atteinte ? »

« Car toutes les traces, toutes les preuves que la police va récupérer ont été minutieusement réfléchi par mes hommes et moi-même. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, Harry. »

« Ils veulent interroger Mr Malefoy, » glapit Harry.

Tom lui répondit pas un mouvement de tête distrait, comme si la situation n'était pas à prendre au sérieux. Hors, elle l'était totalement, non ? Pourquoi Tom n'était juste pas en train de paniquer également ? Il devait prévenir son patron et concevoir un plan suffisamment solide pour répondre parfaitement aux interrogations de la police.

« Lucius sait très bien gérer ce type de situation. Ça ne sera pas la première fois, » confia Tom en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de la main.

« Et Drago aussi va être convoqué par le commissariat. »

« Je vais me charger de le préparer à cela avec ses parents. Tout ira bien, Harry. La police finit toujours par avoir des doutes censés mais je m'assure constamment de remettre ça dans l'ordre. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Te faire confiance ? Je ne voulais pas que tu tues ces hommes ! »

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent avec agacement mais Harry se détourna de lui. Il espérait seulement que sa voix n'avait pas portée au-delà des murs du bureau. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que les hommes de Tom entendent quoique ce soit de leur conversation.

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis : si je ne les mettais pas hors d'état de nuire, ils allaient se charger que _toi_ tu le sois. En faisant cela, j'ai éliminé deux menaces. »

« Ce n'est franchement pas rassurant, » grogna Harry en lui tournant toujours le dos. « Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ce bordel. Ok, Tom ? »

Il sursauta quand les bras de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Aussitôt, l'impression d'être à sa place et en sécurité s'éveilla en lui. Il poussa un soupir profond, sa tête s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Tom. De là, il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'homme battre. Son odeur si entêtante titilla ses narines. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre et Harry parvint à se détendre. Le comité d'accueil en ce début de matinée l'avait plus qu'ébranlé. Et effrayé.

« Crois-moi Harry, ma priorité est d'assurer ta sécurité. Autant par rapport à Greyback que avec la police, » susurra Tom à son oreille. « Personne ne sait qui je suis chez les flics. Peu de personnes ne connaissent mon vrai nom. Pour tous, je suis Lord Voldemort. Ils ne pourront jamais faire le lien entre toi, moi et le patron de la mafia. Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Mais que dois-je leur dire ? » soupira t-il avec inquiétude. « Ils m'ont demandé si je fréquentais quelqu'un qui m'apportais des ennuis. Je suis désolé de le dire mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très… recommandable. »

« Tu m'en vois navré, » chuchota Tom dans un rire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Ne leur dis rien. C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et de ta sécurité. Je vais détruire, jour après jour, ce petit bâtard de Greyback et lui faire bouffer ses envies de vengeance. »

Un rire nerveux secoua Harry et il roula des yeux face à la détermination suintant dans la voix de son amant. Les propos du professeur Dumbledore, concernant la pugnacité de l'homme, traversèrent son esprit mais il frissonna quand Tom posa un baiser humide dans son cou.

« Je ne suis pas doué pour mentir. Je transpire, je rougis et ma respiration s'accélère. »

« Oh ? Tu fais aussi cela quand nous sommes en train de faire l'amour. Comment dois-je le prendre ? »

« Tom ! » s'écria Harry en bondissant hors de ses bras, les sourcils froncés dans une fausse mine contrariée. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un putain d'obsédé ! Es-tu toujours obligé de tout ramener au sexe ? »

Le sourire carnassier de l'homme laissait place à peu de doute. Malgré lui, un sourire incurva les lèvres de Harry vers le haut et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il fit un pas en arrière, tentant de paraître contrarié alors même que l'amusement se propageait en lui.

« Je sais que le mensonge ne fait pas partie de toi et j'apprécie cette pureté que je découvre en toi à chaque instant, » reprit Tom avec sérieux. « Si on est ensemble, le mensonge, à petite dose, sera forcément nécessaire pour nous protéger. Tous les deux. »

« J'en ai bien conscience, » soupira le plus jeune en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Ce n'est juste pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Tu es furieux après moi ? »

Le doute dans la voix de Tom toucha étrangement Harry et il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. À sa grande surprise, il s'aperçut que _non_ il n'était pas fâché après Tom. En réalité, il n'avait ressenti à aucun moment de la colère à son égard. Il avait littéralement flippé face aux questions de James et Sirius. Il avait été fâché après eux qu'ils envisagent simplement cette hypothèse – même si elle se révélait juste dans le fond – mais… il n'était pas furieux après Tom.

« Non. Je prends juste petit à petit conscience de ce que tout ça – et il engloba d'un mouvement large de la main le bureau – implique dans mon quotidien et dans notre relation. Je vais devoir apprendre à gérer ce stress complètement inconnu pour moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Notre relation en pâtira le moins possible, » promit Tom. « Et quand ils n'auront rien à se mettre sous la dent, leur hypothèse te concernant finira aux oubliettes. »

« Est-ce que je peux en être sûr ? » geignit t-il.

« Tout à fait. »

Peu importe combien ses doutes étaient forts jusque là… Harry parvenait à croire complètement aux paroles de Tom. Il était certain que l'homme allait effectivement veiller à le garder hors de cette partie de sa vie. Bien malgré eux, il se retrouvait propulsé comme une cible pour Fenrir Greyback mais mis à part cela, Tom ne cherchait jamais à trop lui en dire au sujet de la mafia et de ses activités. Tout ce que Harry savait provenait de ses propres interrogations. Tom, à sa façon souvent maladroite et déplacée, le protégeait de tout cela.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à cela, » répéta Harry d'une voix faible. « Je veux simplement continuer à avoir une vie normale. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'offrir une vie normale, » grimaça le trentenaire avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. « Mais je peux te promettre un quotidien intense, fait de passions et de plaisir. »

« Tom ! »

Sa faible protestation devint caduque quand l'homme s'approcha de nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Tout à fait conscient de l'incongruité de la situation – et de sa vie privée – et de la présence des hommes de l'autre côté de la porte, Harry fondit malgré tout dans l'étreinte de son amant. Pour la première fois depuis leur rabibochage, il avait admis à haute voix vouloir une vraie relation avec Tom. Malgré tout ce que cela impliquait.

Et même si c'était foutrement effrayant, c'était incroyablement excitant.

* * *

 _L'étau se resserre. A la semaine prochaine._


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour tout le monde,

En espérant que tout le monde va bien, je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 29 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires chaque semaine. C'est vraiment un plaisir à lire et à découvrir pour moi. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 29_

Quelques jours plus tard, c'était l'anniversaire de James Potter. Il fêtait ses trente-huit ans en ce 27 mars et ce soir là, il était vêtu avec élégance, tentant de se coiffer sous le regard amusé de son épouse. Alors même qu'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de son époux, Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un bilan de sa propre vie jusqu'à présent. En réalité, elle était plutôt fière de la façon dont elle avait construit sa vie jusque là. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme d'avocate avec les félicitations du doyen et l'ensemble de l'université de Westminster puis, grâce à un travail acharné, elle était parvenue à un poste d'avocate plus que convenable dans un bureau de Londres. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ouvrir son propre bureau, ne souhaitant pas s'embourber dans toutes les démarches administratives et fiscales liées au statut de chef d'entreprise. Non pas qu'elle manquait d'ambition mais elle aimait tellement son travail qu'elle voulait pouvoir traiter des affaires tant que possible.

Au-delà de son travail, Lily Potter était particulièrement fière de sa vie de famille. James, elle qui l'avait tant détesté durant son adolescence, se révélait être un mari aimant et exemplaire. Son sens de l'humour à toute épreuve lui permettait de dédramatiser les situations qui la prenaient aux tripes. James avait toujours le mot pour rire, pour la détendre et pour lui permettre de voir la vie sous un autre angle. Il était débordant d'énergie – parfois trop bon sang – mais aussi d'optimisme. Et Lily était toujours admirative de ce positivisme malgré le métier de commissaire de son époux.

Harry, qui allait avoir dix neuf ans en juillet, était un honnête jeune homme. Peu importe les années depuis la naissance de leur fils unique, Lily était toujours stupéfaite de la ressemblance physique entre James et Harry. Ça avait parfois été douloureux, dans la tendre enfance de Harry, que tout le monde s'arrête sur le père et le fils et s'enthousiasme d'une telle similarité. Par chance, elle avait donné son plus bel atout à son fils : ses yeux émeraude. Souvent, la ressemblance physique provoquait une confusion chez ceux les connaissant peu et ils croyaient tous que Harry avait un caractère similaire à son père. En réalité, il avait pris beaucoup de traits de personnalité d'elle. Harry, malgré son tempérament impulsif, était bien moins casse-cou que James. Merci mon Dieu ! Il était plus mesuré et il avait une sensibilité exacerbée.

Depuis son entrée à l'université, Harry avait vraiment pris en maturité. Non pas qu'il ait été un jour un gosse immature mais Lily avait de plus en plus l'impression de faire face à l'homme et non plus au jeune adulte qu'avait été Harry. Et en même temps, elle ignorait comment se sentir par rapport à cela. Le comportement de son fils était si ambivalent depuis le mois de septembre. D'un côté, il rayonnait de joie. Il irradiait d'un bonheur tel que Lily se réjouissait de la raison de celui-ci même si Harry restait très secret. De l'autre côté, Harry avait démontré des périodes de vive angoisse. Voire même de déprime. En pensant dissimuler cela, Harry se fourvoyait littéralement. Non seulement il était un piètre menteur mais en plus de cela, Lily connaissait son fils et elle était suffisamment vigilante pour remarquer son état d'esprit même si elle ignorait ce qui le rendait heureux ou triste.

« Tout va bien chérie ? » s'enquit James en s'approchant d'elle. « Si tu es trop fatiguée pour aller au restaurant, nous pouvons annuler. C'est toi qui a insisté pour convier nos amis les plus proches ce soir. Un petit repas tous les trois à la maison m'aurait convenu. Oh et avec Sirius, bien sûr. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis reposée en rentrant du bureau, » rassura t-elle avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser. « Je suis seulement soucieuse à propos de Harry. Il n'est vraiment pas bavard avec nous. »

« Je sais. J'ai bien remarqué comme il nous fuyait, » grimaça l'homme en passant un bras autour de la taille fine de sa femme. « Sirius et moi n'avons pas adopté la bonne méthode en l'interrogeant ici je crois. Je voulais simplement lui éviter le commissariat. »

« Même si ça a été désagréable pour chacun d'entre nous, je crois que c'était la meilleure façon de procéder. S'il avait été convoqué au commissariat pour cette affaire, il aurait été tout autant, si ce n'est plus, bouleversé par la procédure. »

James poussa un soupir et passa derrière son épouse pour l'attirer contre son torse. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux roux et épais de Lily, s'enivrant de l'odeur fleurie s'en dégageant. Peu importe les années, son amour pour Lily était toujours aussi puissant. À peine sentit-il son corps se fondre dans le sien que son sexe s'éveilla. Il gigota doucement pour le signifier à la femme et cette dernière laissa échapper un rire amusé, visiblement habituée à ce genre de réaction.

La bouche entrouverte, Lily s'apprêtait à lui parler mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard charmeur en quittant son étreinte lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Harry apparut, le regard fuyant. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux noirs, ruinant tous ses vains efforts pour les coiffer. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise émeraude semblable à la couleur de ses yeux.

« Je suis prêt, » énonça t-il en passant à côté d'eux sans vraiment les regarder. « Je récupère juste mon portefeuille dans ma voiture et on peut y aller. »

C'est ainsi que les trois Potter s'engouffrèrent peu après dans le 4x4 de James. L'homme était particulièrement fier de son véhicule même s'il regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir l'opportunité de tester les chevaux sous le capot. Harry lui-même avait déjà conduit à plusieurs reprises la voiture et il devait avouer que sa prise en main était parfaite. Harry monta à l'arrière et l'embarras de se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses parents, ce qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis deux jours, se propagea en lui.

Pour fêter cet anniversaire, Lily avait proposé de se réunir dans l'un des restaurants préférés de James. Il s'agissait d'un établissement plutôt chic et très coûteux, bien loin des habitudes des Potter. Non pas que l'argent leur manquait mais ils préféraient opter pour la simplicité le reste du temps. James n'était pas forcément très à l'aise avec les restaurants chics mais il appréciait énormément le McKinnon's restaurant. Notamment car la propriétaire était une amie de longue date de James et Lily et que l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi gelée qu'elle ne l'était habituellement dans ce type d'établissement.

« Je suis désolé Harry. »

Confus, Harry arracha son regard du paysage urbain défilant sous ses yeux pour le poser sur la silhouette de son père. L'homme ne quittait pas la route des yeux mais Harry nota que ses épaules étaient crispées et ses mains tendues autour du volant.

« De quoi ? » demanda t-il timidement.

« De t'avoir mis mal à l'aise il y a deux jours après cette fusillade à Trafalgar Square. Je sais que l'impression d'être interrogé n'est franchement pas agréable mais c'était nécessaire que Sirius et moi le fassions. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous m'accusez, » grogna t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai le sentiment d'être coupable de quelque chose dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée. Ce n'est pas normal. »

« Nous ne te reprochons rien. Absolument rien, » insista James en lui lançant un regard sincère dans le rétroviseur central. « Seulement, il y a des zones d'ombres à éclaircir dans cette affaire. Je crois que tu n'imagines pas combien cette fusillade dont les Malefoy et toi avez été victime il y a un mois n'est pas anodine. Elle est reliée à tout un réseau criminel de grande envergure. »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un rire nerveux de quitter sa bouche. En réalité, son père n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il avait conscience tout cela. Il en savait même plus que James, Sirius et tous les autres policiers du commissariat central de Londres. Ce constat accéléra le rythme de son cœur et il fut heureux que la nuit tombée à l'extérieur empêche ses parents de bien voir les traits figés de son visage.

« Vous avez quand même imaginé que je pouvais avoir un lien avec ces hommes. Que je pouvais être visé par la fusillade ou je ne sais pas quoi, » croassa t-il malgré tout. « Comme si je trempais dans ce genre d'affaires sordides. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dis, » contredit aussitôt James avec véhémence. « Nous essayons seulement de comprendre pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé au milieu de cette première fusillade. Nous n'excluons aucune piste. Après tout, tes deux parents travaillent dans la justice comme ton parrain. Et même Tonks ! En te visant en même temps que Malefoy, ils faisaient d'une pierre deux coups. Et ça crois-moi, c'est un gros lot pour ce genre de malfaiteurs ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour m'attirer les foudres de la mafia ou de ne je ne sais qui. Personne ne me connaît et ne peut savoir quels sont les membres de ma famille, » persifla Harry. « Si je m'estimais en danger, je te le dirai. Je le dirai à toi, à maman et à Sirius. Quel serait mon intérêt de le cacher ? »

Il y eut un bref silence dans l'habitacle. Lily et James échangèrent un regard mais sur la banquette arrière, Harry fut incapable de le déchiffrer. La brûlure de son propre mensonge se propagea dans son estomac et il manqua de se plier en deux sous la soudaine douleur. C'était faux. Absolument faux. Il était en danger et personne de son entourage n'en était informé ! Comment pouvait-il mentir aussi aisément à ses parents, lui qui avait toujours été si honnête avec eux ? Sa vue se brouilla un moment et il cligna des yeux pour retrouver son calme.

« L'hypothèse que tu protèges quelqu'un a été émise, » avoua James. « Mon travail de commissaire est de mener une enquête et d'envisager absolument toutes les pistes possibles. Mon équipe travaille sur pas moins de quatre explications plausibles. Celle-ci est l'une d'entre elles. »

« Que je protège quelqu'un ? » ahana Harry. « Mais qui veux-tu que je protège ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » s'exclama James en flanquant un coup sur le volant, perdant un peu de son contrôle. « Je sais simplement que cette hypothèse est envisageable et je ne laisserai personne te mettre en danger. Peut-être que Lucius Malefoy n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il ne veut bien nous le faire croire. Si tu sais quelque chose Harry, si tu sais quoique ce soit à propos de lui, même si c'est ton patron, il faut que tu me le dises. »

« Je travaille pour Malefoy. C'est mon patron ! » s'écria le plus jeune d'une voix éraillée. « Je ne connais rien de lui si ce n'est que c'est un chef d'entreprise brillant bien que pas très sympa avec ses salariés. »

« Ne vous énervez pas les garçons, » intervint Lily pour la première fois de sa voix douce. « Essayez simplement de discuter sans vous hurler dessus. Pour une simple fois, tentez d'y parvenir. »

A nouveau, il y eut un bref silence où seules les respirations erratiques des deux hommes se firent entendre. Harry essuya ses mains moites sur son jean, priant pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au restaurant et mettre un terme à cette pénible conversation. Depuis deux jours, il avait soigneusement évité ses parents pour ne pas justement continuer cette discussion qui avait été entamé dans le salon de chez eux.

Si Tom l'avait rassuré dans son bureau, Harry restait malgré tout sur la défensive avec ses parents. Peu importe combien il voulait partager la confiance inébranlable de l'homme concernant le peu de chance que la police fasse le lien entre lui, Tom et la mafia, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se détendre complètement sur ce sujet.

« Sirius est le cousin de sa femme, Narcissa. Et crois-moi, Harry, cette famille n'est pas très nette. Il pourra te le dire lui-même. Lucius n'a jamais été un enfant de chœur et ça ne s'est sûrement pas amélioré avec les années, » reprit James d'une voix plus posée. « Si tu souhaites le protéger, je peux le comprendre mais ça ne sert pas tes intérêts. »

« Je ne protège pas Lucius Malefoy, » siffla Harry, effaré.

Il ne protégeait pas Lucius Malefoy mais il protégeait Tom Jedusor. Son patron était un des hommes de son amant, il le protégeait finalement d'une certaine façon en taisant le rôle de Tom dans la mafia. Il était en possession d'une tonne d'informations capitales et il les gardait sous silence auprès de son propre père, commissaire de police. Le paradoxe de la situation lui sauta une nouvelle fois au visage. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le McKinnon's restaurant se dessiner au loin.

« D'accord. Je te crois, » accepta finalement son père en lâchant un soupir. « Je devais juste en être certain. Car Malefoy a le pouvoir nécessaire pour t'obliger à garder le silence sur certaines de ses manigances et c'est mon travail, autant en tant que commissaire que père, d'être sûr que tu es en sécurité par rapport à tout cela. »

Les mots de son père le touchèrent profondément et il leva la tête vers le rétroviseur pour croiser son regard inquiet. James se souciait véritablement de sa place auprès de Lucius et Harry était soulagé de voir que l'interrogatoire subit à la maison ne le plaçait pas tant à la place de coupable mais plutôt à celle de victime forcée au silence.

Harry adressa alors un sourire tremblant à son père, horrifié de voir qu'un pan de sa vie n'était en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonge pour sa famille. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un instant sur ses yeux émeraude remplis de culpabilité. Peu importe combien c'était difficile de réaliser cela, Harry ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas trahir Tom. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas après avoir tissé une telle relation avec l'homme.

La voiture se gara dans le parking souterrain du restaurant et ils déboulèrent quelques instants plus tard devant la devanture. Des guirlandes lumineuses encadraient la vitrine qui laissait apparaître des tables bien remplies. Sirius était déjà présent, une cigarette entre les lèvres et son casque de moto dans une main. L'homme leur adressa un large sourire et s'approcha d'eux. La colère vibra en Harry un instant en songeant que c'était lui qui avait été si perplexe après avoir espionné son appel dans les toilettes du commissariat !

« Remus, Tonks et Teddy sont déjà là, » annonça Sirius après avoir embrassé Lily sur la joue et serré la main de son filleul. « Ils ont été s'installer car il fait trop froid pour le petit. »

« Je vais m'en fumer une avec toi avant de rentrer, » déclara James en farfouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer son paquet de cigarette. « Hé, Lily-chérie, ne me regarde pas avec cet air noir. C'est mon anniversaire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être disputé ! »

« Ça a été ton joker toute la journée et tu me le ressers chaque année, » soupira la rousse en roulant des yeux. « Nous fêtons tes trente-huit ans pas pas tes treize. Mon air noir était simplement pour t'indiquer mon désaccord de te voir encore fumer cette merde. »

James lui lança un sourire charmeur qui n'eut que pour impact de la faire soupirer d'un air désespéré. Harry gloussa, amusé par les simagrées de son père. Peu importe les efforts de Lily pour le convaincre d'arrêter la cigarette, James en était incapable. Il prétendait que son travail stressant lui imposait une telle consommation et que cela l'aidait à tenir. Lily était assez peu friande de cet argument puisqu'elle-même était capable de rester parfois plus de treize heures dans son bureau lors de certaines affaires particulièrement épineuses.

Tandis que son père et son parrain fumaient en discutant véhément devant le restaurant, Harry emboîta le pas de sa mère à l'intérieur de l'établissement. C'était une grande pièce où tous les éléments étaient en bois : les murs, le plafond et ses poutres apparentes, les chaises et les tables recouvertes d'une nappe d'un blanc éclatant, le bar dans l'espace lounge à la droite de l'entrée.

« Salut vous trois ! »

Harry sentit son coeur palpiter de joie en avisant la grande table réservée pour la soirée déjà occupée par Remus, Tonks et Teddy. Le garçon était installé dans une chaise haute prêtée par le restaurant et le couple s'était tourné vers eux pour les accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres. Remus avait enfilé son plus beau costume mais à côté de lui… Tonks et ses cheveux roses détonnait tout particulièrement dans ce décor à la fois chaleureux et chic. Elle était vêtue d'un jean troué et d'un sous-pull violet très simple. Harry adorait la femme pour son côté décalé qu'elle assumait pleinement.

Après les salutations d'usage pendant lesquelles Harry finit par prendre son filleul sur ses genoux, James et Sirius arrivèrent près d'eux. S'était joint à eux Kingsley Shacklebolt, un collègue et très bon ami de James, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Harry sentit une chape de béton tomber dans son estomac en serrant la main du vieil homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le doyen de l'université était convié à l'anniversaire de son père mais suite à leur conversation au sujet de Tom, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de le voir.

Le début de soirée se déroula à merveille. Les serveurs étaient aux petits soins pour leur table. Trois bouteilles de vins et une de Whisky étaient déjà disposées au centre de la grande table et les serveurs, dans un ballet parfaitement orchestré, remplirent tous les verres en un clin d'œil. Les invités arrivèrent un par un et ils finirent pas être treize autour de la table. Neville fut le dernier à apparaître, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Voici Luna Lovegood, » présenta t-il timidement, le cou recouvert de plaques rouges. « Tu es prête à entendre une ribambelle de prénoms que tu ne vas pas retenir ? »

Tout le monde rit à la blague de Neville mais aussi à son embarras évident. Harry laissa un large sourire barrer son visage, se sentant très heureux pour son ami. Après l'accident dramatique de voiture de Franck et Alice Londubat, James et Lily avaient juré de prendre soin de leur fils. Neville avait alors toujours participé à ce type de fête familiale. Leur présenter officiellement Luna était un pas important pour le jeune homme.

« Tu avais raison, elle est magnifique ta future épouse, » lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille quand Neville prit place à côté de lui, le faisant devenir cramoisi. « Bonjour Luna. Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Comment vas-tu ? Le chemin depuis Oxford n'a pas été trop long ? »

La blonde lui lança un sourire rêveur tandis qu'elle détaillait la décoration du restaurant avec attention. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur indescriptible et Harry lui trouva un mélange d'innocence et de savoir assez déstabilisant. Il se mordilla la lèvre pour retenir son rire amusé en notant les bijoux très atypiques de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Harry, » répondit-elle finalement en le regardant dans les yeux. « Neville et moi avons pris le train jusqu'à la gare de Paddington. Je regrette toujours que nous soyons encore contraints de prendre des transports en communs tels que les trains. Je suis certaine que les Sombrals les remplaceront un jour. »

« Les Sombrals ? » répéta prudemment Harry en jetant un regard interloqué à Neville. « J'ignore de quoi il s'agit. »

« Oh. Je suis certain qu'un jour, tu sauras me dire le contraire. Les Sombrals finissent toujours par arriver, un jour ou l'autre, dans la vie de chacun d'entre nous. »

Consterné par l'étrangeté des propos de la jeune fille, Harry resta coi tandis que Neville gémissait doucement en secouant la tête. Pourtant, il paraissait très amusé par sa petite-amie et Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux qu'avant ce jour là. Son coeur gonfla dans sa poitrine, se demandant si lui aussi avait cet air béat lorsqu'il était avec Tom et que son amour pour lui le consumait littéralement de l'intérieur.

L'arrivée de l'entrée coupa court à ses réflexions. Harry parvint même à se détendre et à mettre de côté sa dernière conversation avec son père. Celui-ci, retranché quelques instants dans le silence, lui avait adressé un sourire franc et Harry le lui avait rendu, mettant derrière eux la tension ayant agité la maison ces deux derniers jours.

« Et donc, tu vas rentrer à l'université en septembre ? » s'intéressa Lily au moment où le plat était servi en s'adressant à Luna. « Il me semble que Neville nous a dit que tu étais en dernière année à l'école secondaire. »

« C'est cela. Je passe mes A-Levels en juin de cette année mais j'ignore encore si je vais entrer à l'université directement en septembre ou non, » répondit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. « Papa et moi voulons peut-être programmer un voyage en Suède. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un Ronflak Cornu. En avez-vous déjà entendu parler ? »

« Non, » s'excusa Lily dans une grimace. « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« D'un animal dont l'existence est avérée seulement par les esprits les plus capables d'y croire. »

La bizarrerie de Luna ne lui enleva rien de son charme. Neville finit par se détendre petit à petit en constatant combien elle se fondait dans son entourage même si ses propos décousus lui valurent quelques regards et silences interdits. Sirius finit par éclater d'un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien avant de se pencher par-dessus la table pour flanquer une claque bourrue à Neville.

« Elle est parfaite. Absolument parfaite ! » convint-il toujours en riant.

« Il a raison, » murmura Harry en se rapprochant de lui. « Vous faîtes un super couple. Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu m'as parlé d'elle la première fois en la nommant comme ta future épouse ? »

« Ferme-là Potter, » grogna son ami en cachant son visage rouge d'une main.

Harry laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire en se reculant juste assez pour éviter le coup de coude fâché de son ami. Dépité, Neville secoua la tête puis enroula un de ses bras autour des épaules de Harry dans un geste amical et fraternel. À côté d'eux, Luna écoutait avec un intérêt non-feint une anecdote de Tonks même si son regard finissait toujours par remonter dans une sorte d'émerveillement vers ses cheveux roses.

« James Potter, quelle surprise ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James et l'homme venant de l'interpeller. C'était un petit homme au corps corpulent. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants et il avait une main posée sur son ventre bedonnant, comme pour signifier combien le repas avait été délicieux. Dans son autre main, il tenait un chapeau melon vert. Harry mit à peine une demie seconde à le reconnaître mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc de croiser le regard de Tom.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, bonsoir ! » s'écria James en se levant de sa chaise pour lui tendre la main. « C'est en effet une surprise de nous croiser ici. »

« Le travail, James, toujours le travail. Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler Cornélius, vous vous en souvenez ? » singea le Premier Minsitre avec un large sourire. « Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante ma chère Lily. »

« Je vous remercie Monsieur le Premier Ministre, » rosit doucement Lily après lui avoir serré la main.

« Je ne suis guère étonné de vous voir également présent, Sirius Black, » ajouta l'homme d'un ton taquin. « Laissez-moi vous présenter ceux qui ont eu le plaisir de partager ma table ce soir. Même si je suis certain que vous en connaissez quelques uns. »

Toujours ahuri de voir son amant là, à quelques pas de lui, Harry écouta Cornélius Fudge, premier Ministre britannique, expliquer qu'ils avaient merveilleusement bien dîné dans une salle attenante et privatisée du restaurant. Après quelques secondes, Harry nota la présence de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Les trois Malefoy étaient vêtus de leur plus beaux atours et Drago lui adressa un discret clin d'œil au moment où Fudge les présenta jovialement.

« Voici Tom Jedusor. Je suis certain que vous avez déjà entendu ou lu son nom quelque part. C'est grâce à ce genre d'auto-entrepreneur brillant que l'Angleterre continue à progresser ainsi, » félicita Fudge en désignant Tom d'une main.

« Messieurs dames, » répondit poliment celui-ci, pas la moindre émotion sur le visage.

« Tom est en effet très brillant, » intervint Dumbledore.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Tom rougeoyèrent dangereusement et Harry nota qu'il avait soigneusement évité de prêter attention au professeur Dumbledore jusque là. Celui-ci soutint le regard noir de Tom sans sourciller et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien ces deux là se connaissaient exactement.

Il y eut un bref moment de malaise entre les différents convives que Fudge ne repéra pas. Narcissa adressa finalement un sourire à son cousin et Sirius lui répondit malhabilement, visiblement surpris par son geste amical en sa direction. Harry était incapable de décoincer le moindre mot ni même de réagir au regard furtif lancé par son père dans sa direction au moment où Lucius avait été présenté par Fudge.

« Que célébrez-vous ? » s'enquit poliment Cornélius en faisant tourner son chapeau entre ses doigts. « Vous semblez tous avoir le cœur à la fête. »

« Mes trente-huit ans, » révéla James avec une fausse mine dépitée. « Arrive un âge où on célèbre le fait de ne toujours pas avoir quarante ans. »

« Oh oui ! Je me souviens parfaitement de cette époque, » rit Fudge avant de se tourner vers ses convives. « Vous verrez Tom, cela va finir par vous arriver aussi dans quelques années. »

Dans un autre contexte, Harry aurait éclaté de rire en remarquant combien l'expression de Tom demeura lisse et neutre malgré la boutade du Premier Ministre et la gêne qui se propagea dans le regard de ce dernier. Là, il resta simplement sidéré par le choc. Il savait que Tom participait ce soir là à un dîner important mais il ignorait avec qui et où ! Harry repéra alors Crabbe et Goyle, tous les deux postés à quelques mètres derrière eux, la mine fermée et impassible.

Son regard rencontra celui de l'homme et il tressaillit légèrement en y notant la lueur furieuse. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que le bras de Neville, toujours posé nonchalamment autour de ses épaules, pesa une tonne. Harry s'éloigna vivement de son étreinte, comme brûlé au fer blanc. Sa réaction ne dérida pas Tom mais lui valut un regard scrutateur de Dumbledore. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il eut soudain l'impression d'être transparent aux yeux du doyen de l'université.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tant qu'il n'avait même pas repéré que la conversation se poursuivait poliment. La tension entre James, Lucius et Sirius était perceptible pour tous et Fudge demeura le seul crétin à ne pas s'en apercevoir. Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de Tom même si cela devait vraiment paraître étrange.

« Oui c'est mon fils, » approuva James en désignant Harry d'un mouvement de la main. « Il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois où vous vous êtes croisés. Il est à l'université en première année de média et communication à présent. »

« Bonjour Monsieur, » salua Harry en se levant de sa chaise pour lui serrer la main par dessus la table. « C'est un honneur de vous revoir après tout ce temps. »

« Mr Potter effectue son stage dans mon entreprise, » intervint Lucius de sa voix traînante en lui lançant un rictus moqueur. « C'est un jeune homme très poli et très bien élevé comme vous pouvez le voir. Ce qui peut sembler très étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sarcasme de son patron le cloua sur place et il vit nettement les yeux de son père se plisser de colère. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard sans un mot et Fudge se dégagea la gorge d'un air embarrassé en prenant enfin conscience de désamour entre eux. Narcissa jeta un regard sombre à son époux avant de reporter son attention sur tout le monde.

« Drago et Harry sont camarades de classe. Ils suivent le même cursus universitaire à Westminster, » intervint-elle d'une voix posée. « Il me semble que vous vous entendez bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, » admit Drago en souriant légèrement à Harry. « Nous avons déjà passé un peu de temps ensemble et nous possédons quelques connaissances en commun. »

A nouveau, les yeux de Harry dérivèrent sur Tom. La mine de son petit-ami était complètement fermée et il affichait un sourire crispé, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait particulièrement. En réalité, Harry pouvait voir la colère briller dans son regard. Les mots de Dumbledore sur la possessivité de Tom lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna en admettant que _oui_ , Tom était un homme des cavernes particulièrement jaloux et qu'il devait être fou de l'avoir découvert blotti contre un inconnu.

« Le monde est incroyablement petit et permet des coïncidences tout à fait agréables ! » s'exclama Fudge en ouvrant les mains devant eux. « Vous avez visiblement tous beaucoup de choses en commun. Pourquoi ne pas envisager de dîner une fois tous ensembles ? »

« Ça serait avec plaisir, » grinça James entre ses dents, un sourire de circonstance accroché aux lèvres.

Il était évident pour tous qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais Fudge crut sincèrement avoir permis de dénouer la relation tendue entre Lucius Malefoy et James Potter. Pour échapper au regard scrutateur de Tom _et_ de Dumbledore, Harry reprit contenance en soulevant Ted du sol pour le caler dans ses bras puisque le petit garçon s'était approché de lui, les bras grands ouverts. Il vit Tom détailler sans un mot le gamin avant de détourner son regard sur le Premier Ministre.

Ce dernier les salua avec les politesses d'usage et quelques instants plus tard, il s'éloigna en compagnie des Malefoy et de Tom pour quitter le restaurant. Harry se rassit, encore sonné et regarda autour de lui. Crabbe et Goyle les avaient discrètement devancé, s'assurant certainement de la sécurité hors du restaurant. Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, la tablée, devenue silencieuse à leur départ, se remit en mouvement et ils se mirent tous à parler avec emphase de cette rencontre inattendue avec le premier Ministre.

« C'est un tel crétin ce Fudge, » bougonna Sirius.

« Sirius ! » chuchota furieusement Lily. « Tu ne peux pas tenir un tel discours dans un lieu public. Tu as conscience que tous les regards sont rivés sur notre table après nous avoir vu discuter avec le Premier Ministre. »

« C'est bien un aspect de mon métier que je n'apprécie pas, » répliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Il mange autant dans nos mains que dans celles de Malefoy. Tout ça pour garder sa notoriété intacte même si clairement, on est pas fait du même bois que ces blondinets. »

« Narcissa est ta cousine, » rappela sagement Remus en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. « Lucius est désagréable au possible mais ne sois pas si méprisant envers elle. Elle t'a salué gentiment, _elle._ »

Harry se désintéressa de l'échange animé autour de la table en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'attrapa en veillant à toujours tenir solidement Ted contre lui. Le petit garçon afficha un grand sourire en tendant sa main pour tenter d'attraper un morceau de viande restant dans son assiette presque vide. Harry lui permit de chaparder la nourriture et il découvrit, sans grande surprise, un nouveau SMS provenant de Tom.

 _Pourquoi enlaçais-tu ce garçon ainsi ? C'était indécent._

Malgré lui, ses lèvres tressautèrent dans un début de sourire. Tom, pourtant si carré et peu démonstratif, faisait toujours preuve d'excès quand il le voyait avec d'autres personnes. Était-il fou à se sentir amusé par ce trait de caractère chez son amant plutôt que de s'en offusquer ?

 _Je ne l'enlaçais pas. Il me tenait par les épaules. Ce n'est pas indécent : c'est un très bon ami._

La réponse ne tarda pas et le plaisir gonfla dans sa poitrine en ouvrant le message.

 _Ne le laisse pas te toucher. Tu es à moi._

Fébrile par cette déclaration – car c'était sûrement le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir de Tom – Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant d'entre ses lèvres avant de relever la tête. Il croisa aussitôt le regard indéchiffrable mais pénétrant du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête et Harry, comme pris en faute, s'empressa de ranger son téléphone portable. Mais c'était vain : l'homme n'était clairement pas dupe de sa relation avec Tom Jedusor.

Harry détourna rapidement le regard en faisant mine de se concentrer à nouveau sur Ted. Le petit garçon poussait des exclamations enjouées chaque fois que ses petits doigts potelés pouvaient se saisir d'une miette ou d'un petit reste dans l'assiette face à lui. Neville se pencha vers lui en veillant à chuchoter, le faisant sursauter.

« Est-ce que tu vas dire que je suis cinglé si j'ai pensé, pendant une seconde, que _ce_ Tom était _ton_ Tom dont tu refuses de me parler ? »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	30. Chapitre 30

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comment allez-vous? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde :D Youpi, j'y arrive mais je suis en arrêt en ce moment donc j'ai un peu plus le temps. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous l'apprécieriez autant que moi.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de belles fêtes de Noël. Que l'amour et le bonheur vous accompagne durant cette période.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 30_

Le week-end suivant, Harry ouvrit les yeux de bonne heure. Il se trouvait dans le lit de Tom et les draps sentaient encore l'odeur de leurs corps mélangés. Ils avaient couché ensemble juste avant de s'endormir, de façon fiévreuse et précipitée. Comme s'ils craignaient de ne plus jamais pouvoir retrouver cette alchimie. Ce qui, en soit, était faux mais ce goût d'inquiétude avait donné une saveur toute particulière à leurs ébats de la veille au soir. Harry se sentait d'ailleurs courbaturé car Tom n'avait pas été décidé à mettre un terme à leur session avant pas moins de trente cinq minutes de sexe intense.

Avant de s'endormir, il avait eu le temps de sauter dans une douche rapide mais malgré cela, les draps portaient encore la trace de leur précédente activité. Peu importe, Harry trouvait cela incroyablement excitant. Son sexe se rappela d'ailleurs à lui et le jeune homme fut encore une fois stupéfait d'être resté vierge jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Bon sang, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait exister ! Même le sport, pourtant lui adepte de la course à pied et du dépassement de soi, n'avait jamais provoqué un tel apaisement après un marathon. Le sexe, en quelques minutes, permettait à son corps mais aussi à son esprit de se relâcher entièrement.

Jusque là, il fantasmait et imaginait ce que pouvait être le sexe mais il n'avait jamais voulu sauter le cap avant Tom. Avec qui de toute façon ? S'imaginer faire à l'amour à une fille suffisait à le faire débander aussi sec. De toute manière, Harry ne pouvait à présent plus tenter de nier son homosexualité. Tom Jedusor l'avait définitivement fait changer de bord ! Il n'était plus capable d'imaginer son quotidien sans avoir, au moins tous les deux jours, un petit rapprochement physique avec son amant. Quand ce délai était dépassé, Harry sentait aussitôt tous les effets du manque se rappeler à lui, notamment par des érections impromptues et de plus en plus en demande de soulagement.

Harry tourna la tête vers le visage endormi de Tom. Les cheveux de l'homme tombaient sur son front et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. En se rapprochant, Harry pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son propre visage. Il laissa un large sourire barrer son visage et ses yeux se baissèrent sur le corps de son amant. Tom était uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, ses pieds enroulés dans l'épaisse couette recouvrant le lit.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres et il se tortilla lui-même hors des draps. Il était toujours impressionné par la tendance de l'homme à se lever tard. Doucement, Harry rampa au bout du lit jusqu'à s'agenouiller au-dessus de Tom. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés pour ne pas réveiller son amant, il s'appliqua à descendre son boxer, grimaçant quand il dut forcer un peu comme Tom était couché de tout son poids sur le dos. La virilité du trentenaire était encore endormie, reposant sur une épaisse toison de poils bouclés.

En gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage endormi de l'homme, Harry posa sa main sur le sexe flasque et entreprit de le réveiller par des mouvements de va-et-viens. Pas moins d'une minute plus tard, le pénis de Tom s'était déjà gonflé de plaisir et Harry put alors se pencher en avant pour l'entourer de ses lèvres. Tom gémit à ce contact mais resta endormi, les yeux fermement clos. Surpris de sa propre audace, Harry fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe et retira sa bouche pour enrouler sa langue autour du gland déjà humide. Ensuite, Harry prit le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer avec vigueur.

Tom poussa quelques geignements excités et Harry, le cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine, ne le lâcha pas du regard. S'il était de plus en plus à l'aise au niveau de sa sexualité, il restait malgré tout parfois maladroit et timide. Tom n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que son innocence était sérieusement excitante mais Harry était heureux de parvenir de plus en plus à oser de nouvelles choses. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage, quelques semaines plus tôt, de sucer Tom dans son sommeil.

Avec une pointe d'hésitation, Harry posa ses mains un peu tremblantes sur l'estomac de Tom et le caressa avec douceur. Il aspira un grand coup autour du sexe de son amant, l'emprisonnant dans sa bouche. Il manqua de sursauter quand les paupières de Tom se soulevèrent d'un coup, dévoilant son regard marron et rouge rempli d'excitation. Ils restèrent une poignée de secondes ainsi à se fixer du regard jusqu'à ce que Tom rejette sa tête en arrière en gémissant sourdement.

« Oh Harry, » haleta t-il. « Sais-tu que c'est absolument indécent de me réveiller de la sorte ? »

La voix de Tom était entrecoupée par des souffles de plaisir et Harry était toujours particulièrement fier de parvenir à lui faire perdre ses moyens, lui si maître de ses émotions et de son corps habituellement. L'une des mains de Tom s'enroula autour de ses cheveux ébouriffés mais Harry ne protesta pas. Quelques fois, Tom avait des gestes brusques à son encontre mais – et Harry ignorait s'il devait en avoir honte ou pas – mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ça avait quelque chose de franchement – mais vraiment – excitant.

Il accéléra le rythme, arrachant à son plus grand plaisir, de nouveaux gémissements de Tom. Harry commençait à bien connaître le corps de son amant. Il était certain que la jouissance était proche. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour avaler le sperme de l'homme comme ce dernier le lui avait déjà fait à quelques reprises. Mais Tom ne râlait jamais face à cela, se contentant de lui sourire quand Harry expliquait maladroitement ne pas s'en sentir capable dans l'immédiat.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna tout un coup, se répercutant contre les murs du duplex. Les deux hommes se figèrent dans un même mouvement. Le sexe de Tom toujours dans la bouche, Harry releva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. Ils restèrent quelques seconds ainsi à se dévisager, attendant de voir si le visiteur impromptu était parti ou non. Mais les coups de sonnette reprirent à ce moment là.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » grogna Tom sans le lâcher pourtant du regard, « ou je vais éjaculer de suite dans ta bouche. »

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte, » déclara inutilement Harry en se reculant.

« Je m'en fou. On doit finir, » répliqua l'homme en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça après m'avoir sucé de cette façon. »

Les mots crus de Tom ne le choquaient même plus au bout de quelques mois de relation. Son côté joueur s'éveillant tout à coup, Harry recula un peu plus jusqu'à quitter le lit. Il se retrouva face à la silhouette allongée et encore très excitée de son amant. Un sourire goguenard, Harry se lécha les lèvres d'un geste sensuel – enfin, l'espérait-il – puis il fit encore un pas en arrière en cherchant ses affaires des yeux.

« Évidemment que si. Tu as des invités, » dit-il en attrapant un boxer propre dans son sac d'affaires. « C'est peut-être urgent. Et il est déjà dix heures du matin. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Le ton menaçant de Tom ne fit qu'amplifier son sourire. Harry changea de sous-vêtement, sa propre érection déjà retombée. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un geste distrait avant d'enfiler son pantalon. Il gloussa ouvertement quand son amant quitta le lit, furibond. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Tom poussa cette fois-ci un juron en attrapant rapidement des vêtements propres.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amants quittèrent la chambre sans un mot. Harry était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, particulièrement amusé par son petit jeu. L'érection de Tom avait disparu mais la frustration de ne pas avoir éjaculé brillait encore dans son regard carmin. Il descendit les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur de son duplex d'un pas raide avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée pour la déverrouiller. Puis il l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, les yeux noirs.

Toujours souriant, Harry alla plutôt vers le frigo duquel il prit une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il s'adossa contre le plan de travail pour boire directement au goulot tout en regardant les deux hommes qui suivaient Tom dans l'appartement. Peu importe combien cela pouvait sembler futile, il était très touché que Tom ne lui aie pas demandé de rester à l'étage le temps de discuter avec ses visiteurs. Il n'était plus à cacher et Tom n'avait plus à lui dissimuler tout un tas de chose.

« Ce sombre crétin est pire qu'un âne, » rugit la voix de l'homme plus âgé qui suivait Tom, sans avoir remarqué sa présence. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit assez stupide pour trimbaler dans un sac à dos, _un sac à dos_ – et ce mot sonnait comme une insulte dans la voix de l'homme – pour transporter pas moins de trois kilos de cocaïne. Il est passé à ça de la douane, Tom. À ça. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Severus Snape agita sa main sous le nez de Tom. Il avait rapproché son pouce et son index, n'y laissant qu'un faible espace. Tout ouïe, Harry laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus et il coula un regard vers Marcus Flint dont le regard était piteusement baissé sur ses chaussures. Il tenait les lanières d'un sac à dos noir plein à craquer de la main gauche et Harry devina que c'était dans celui-ci qu'il avait transporté un bon paquet de drogue.

Snape bloqua soudain sa respiration en croisant son regard. Il venait seulement de repérer sa présence. Sa colère était telle qu'il n'avait même pas attendu d'être convié par Tom avant de déverser tout son fiel sur Flint. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'éclore sur ses lèvres : surprendre Severus Snape, tueur à gage de la mafia londonienne, n'était sûrement pas donné à tout le monde.

« J'apprécie toujours autant ta discrétion, Severus, » siffla Tom en foudroyant du regard l'homme dont la colère fondit un peu pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. « Nous avons tous les trois de la chance que Harry ne soit pas une personne complètement ignorante sur nos affaires communes. »

« Je suis navré, » s'excusa aussitôt Snape du bout des lèvres. « J'ignorais que vous étiez… accompagné. Ce passage à la gare de Baker Street a mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve, Tom. Flint été proche de se faire attraper – et donc nous tous – lors de cette transaction. »

« Je peux le comprendre mais j'attends mieux d'un de mes meilleurs hommes. Si tu n'es pas capable d'analyser ton environnement avant d'éructer de la sorte, es-tu en mesure de rester discret pour répondre à tes missions ? »

« Oh faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, » intervint Harry avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'ananas pour couper court aux reproches acerbes de Tom. « Je n'ai rien entendu. Je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parler. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Snape ne lui adressa pas un regard sympathique mais plutôt un rictus venimeux. Harry plissa les yeux face à la réaction désagréable de l'homme. N'était-il pas en train de lui sauver la mise ? Même si les traits du visage de Tom étaient toujours indéchiffrables, tous avaient pu noter le venin dans sa voix et ses yeux menaçants. Harry se détendit en captant le faible sourire de remerciement de Flint.

L'homme rencontré au cours de la réception de l'entreprise Malefoy ne paraissait pas désarçonné de le trouver dans la cuisine du patron de la mafia, un samedi matin. Harry rosit doucement. Il avait rencontré quelques personnes de l'organisation criminelle maintenant et quasiment tous étaient au courant de sa relation avec Tom. Mais qu'en était-il de la mafia en général ? Savait-elle qui était Harry Potter ? Le fils de commissaire de police et qui pourtant, partageait le lit de Tom Jedusor ?

« Je me suis laissé emporter par ma fureur de voir notre sécurité mise à mal. Ça aurait été un tel plaisir pour Fenrir Greyback que ma colère m'a guidé jusqu'ici au moment où j'ai récupéré cet inconscient, » déclara Severus en désignant d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête le garçon à ses cotés.

« J'ose espérer que tu sauras maîtriser tes émotions la prochaine fois, » rétorqua Tom avant de se tourner vers Flint qui se tassa sur lui-même. « Mais je crois que notre cher ami a besoin d'une leçon concernant la discrétion. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

La pitié s'empara de Harry en constatant le regard effrayé de Marcus Flint. Sans un mot, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau de Tom, traînant derrière lui le sac à dos énorme. Harry sentit ses oreilles bourdonner en prenant conscience de voir passer sous ses yeux trois kilos de poudre blanche qui, à coup sûr, allaient se retrouver sur le marché londonien très rapidement. Et ramener un paquet de fric à la mafia. La porte se referma derrière Flint et Tom se tourna vers son tireur à gage, les yeux plissés.

« Ce n'est pas _ici_ que se règle les affaires de la mafia, » murmura furieusement Tom en enserrant le bras de Snape dans une poigne féroce. « J'ai un bureau pour ça et je refuse de voir tous mes hommes défiler chez moi. Est-ce clair ? »

Les lèvres fermement closes et serrées en une fine ligne blanche, Severus hocha de la tête puis Tom le relâcha. Il lui désigna ensuite d'un mouvement du menton son bureau et Snape, le dos droit, se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle il rejoignit Flint. Tom se tourna ensuite vers Harry, les sourcils froncés sous l'inquiétude.

« Vas-y. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, » assura Harry d'une voix légère. « Je meurs de faim. »

Harry eut conscience que ses propos sonnaient très clichés et même un peu fou. Pendant que son amant allait s'occuper d'une sombre affaire de drogues, il allait lui-même concocter un petit-déjeuner. Dément, non ? Avec un dernier sourire hésitant, il observa Tom disparaître dans son bureau et le silence retomba dans la grande pièce à vivre.

Avec des gestes un peu hésitant, Harry farfouilla dans les placards jusqu'à trouver tout le nécessaire pour préparer des Pancakes. Il maîtrisait plutôt bien cette recette et put donc s'occuper les mains avec cela tout en laissant son cerveau bouillonner.

C'était vraiment étrange comme, jour après jour, il était de plus en plus en mesure d'accepter – et même d'aimer – la vie que lui proposait Tom. Il avait bien conscience de ne pas tout savoir des activités de Tom et ça lui convenait amplement pour l'instant. Mais si, deux mois plus tôt, deux hommes avaient débarqué dans l'appartement de son amant en portant un sac rempli de cocaïne, Harry aurait fui en hurlant comme un détraqué. Sans parler de toutes les fois où ses yeux tombaient sur un revolver, que ce soit dans la table de chevet de Tom, dans la poche de Viktor Krum ou bien dans les voitures de Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry était obligé de reconnaître que, progressivement, les armes et la drogue faisaient partie de son quotidien sans que cela ne l'effraie. Ses parents seraient mortifiés en le découvrant. Tout comme l'ensemble de son entourage. S'il ne parvenait pas à cautionner, ni même à vouloir participer à cette organisation criminelle, Harry réussissait tout à fait à faire avec à présent. Il s'efforçait de se dire que Tom exerçait un métier comme un autre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact évidemment mais malgré tout, ça y ressemblait fortement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une pile de Pancakes trônait sur la table de la cuisine accolé au comptoir de cuisine. Harry avait ajouté près de l'assiette tout le nécessaire pour les déguster : le miel, le Nutella, le sucre et bien sûr, le sirop d'érable. Entre temps, il en avait profité pour remonter à l'étage, se laver le visage et recoiffer – en vain – ses cheveux et récupérer son téléphone portable.

Quand la porte du bureau de Tom se rouvrit, duquel il n'était parvenu à n'entendre aucun son, Harry nota le visage défait et même translucide de Marcus Flint. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur à glacer le sang mais Harry ignorait comment l'interpréter. Le garçon avait à présent les mains vides. Le sac devait être resté dans la pièce. Snape et Tom le suivaient de près, tous les deux silencieux et impénétrables. La tension était extrême et Harry se surprit à frissonner, réalisant combien le monde de la mafia ne devait pas être… toujours très chaleureux.

« J'ai fais des Pancakes, » lança t-il bêtement.

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il vit nettement Snape rouler des yeux alors que les traits de Tom se détendaient légèrement. Ce constat lui réchauffa le cœur et Harry sourit maladroitement.

« Prenez-en un peu. J'en ai préparé beaucoup trop pour seulement nous deux, » proposa t-il d'une voix plus sûre.

La même incrédulité se dessina dans le regard des trois hommes mais Harry n'en démordit pas. Il ignorait quelle était la leçon inculquée par Tom et Snape à Marcus mais ça n'avait sûrement pas été très agréable. Il ne pouvait pas juste regarder le garçon partir avec cet air complètement anéanti sur le visage. Tom pouvait lui demander d'accepter beaucoup de chose mais ça – assister à cette scène sans pouvoir intervenir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum –, c'était franchement impossible pour lui.

« Installez-vous, » insista t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Tom. « Il est tôt après tout. Je suis sûr que vous aimez les Pancakes. Tout le monde aime ça. »

« C'est aimable à vous Monsieur Potter mais vous me voyez contraint de décliner, » commença Snape d'un ton ironique, « j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, même de bonne heure et… »

« Asseyez-vous, » coupa Tom dans un grognement. « Tous les deux. »

Flint et Snape tournèrent la tête avec surprise vers leur patron mais ce dernier fixait Harry, le visage lisse de toute émotion. Harry n'était pourtant pas dupe : l'homme n'aurait jamais accepté cela en temps normal mais il avait compris que cela lui tenait à cœur ou quelque chose comme ça. La réaction complètement inattendue de Tom agrandit son sourire et il gagna un peu plus confiance en lui. Il s'approcha de Marcus Flint pour l'attraper par le bras et l'asseoir derechef sur une chaise. Bien sûr, il n'osa pas faire de même sur Snape dont le regard meurtrier le foudroyait.

Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent donc assis autour de la table dans un silence malaisé. Harry ajouta sur la table des assiettes pour chacun, de l'essuie-tout, des verres et des boissons. Face au silence de plomb, Harry était certain que Tom ne prenait jamais la peine de discuter avec son équipe d'autre chose que de leur… travail. Comment pouvait-il appeler ça autrement ?

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Monsieur Snape ? » demanda t-il gaiement en lui posant d'office un Pancake dans son assiette. « Il y a différentes choses pour les agrémenter. »

« Du sirop d'érable, » répondit Snape.

C'était, de toute évidence, à contrecœur mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il demeura imperturbable, son sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il servit ensuite Flint dont les épaules se décrispaient seconde après seconde. Tom le dévisageait encore d'un air indéchiffrable et Harry mettait sa main au feu qu'il tentait de comprendre son comportement. Tout en retenant un rire amusé de traverser ses lèvres, le plus jeune songea combien cette situation devait être déstabilisante pour Tom.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait mais au moins, tous semblaient plus ou moins pouvoir respirer normalement. Harry fut soulagé de voir Flint retrouver des couleurs. Sa curiosité le démangeait : que s'était-il passé dans ce bureau pour lui flanquer une telle trouille ? Est-ce que Tom se comportait comme un monstre avec ses hommes ? Cette idée le fit frisonner et il décida qu'il était temps de faire la conversation.

« Que fais-tu dans la vie Marcus ? »

Mais à peine posa t-il sa question que l'absurdité de celle-ci lui sauta aux yeux. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis que Snape haussait un sourcil dubitatif, comme s'il faisait face au dernier des crétins.

« Je travaille pour Monsieur Jedusor, » répondit malgré tout Marcus d'un ton hésitant en jetant un regard furtif à ce dernier. « Je n'ai pas d'autre travail. »

« Oh. Je sais que certains font les deux en même temps, » balbutia lamentablement Harry. « Tant mieux alors. Si ça te plaît. »

Pitoyable. C'était pitoyable. Harry se retenait de se baffer lui-même et, à la fois dérouté et déçu par sa vaine tentative de faire du lien avec ce côté de la vie de Tom, il baissa les yeux sur son Pancake recouvert de Nutella. Pourquoi les avait-il invité à prendre ce petit-déjeuner avec eux déjà ?

« Comment se passe tes études ? » demanda alors poliment Marcus.

Surpris par l'audace du jeune homme, Harry releva la tête pour croiser son regard et il lui adressa un large sourire. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Tom dont le sourire – enfin, l'imperceptible étirement des lèvres – l'encouragea à reprendre confiance en lui.

« Plutôt bien. J'ai eu de bons résultats au premier semestre, » confia t-il d'une voix enthousiaste. « On est déjà en avril donc les partiels du second semestre sont dans même pas un mois et demi. J'ai à peine le temps de commencer à réviser mais j'aime plutôt ce que je fais. »

« Et tu es toujours en stage chez Lucius Malefoy ? » ajouta Flint, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

« Oui, oui. J'ai signé un contrat pour toute l'année scolaire. On reverra en juin si je reprends l'unité d'enseignement professionnel pour l'année prochaine. Et s'il accepte de me garder dans sa boîte. »

Une grimace traversa son visage à cette possibilité. Il n'avait encore guère pensé à cette éventualité. Une rencontre était d'ailleurs bientôt organisée entre Malefoy, son référent à l'université et lui-même pour faire un point sur son stage. Harry n'imaginait pas abandonner cette unité d'enseignement maintenant qu'il avait mis un pied dans le monde du travail. Sans oublier que l'argent gagné lui était indispensable pour continuer à rembourser ses parents pour sa voiture mais aussi pour ses loisirs.

« Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, » susurra Snape.

Harry plissa le front en notant le ton emprunté par l'homme. Il coula un regard à Tom dont les traits s'étaient durcis à ces mots. Severus Snape savait probablement qu'il était le fils d'un commissaire et d'une avocate. Sa relation avec Tom, patron de la mafia, devait lui sembler être une vaste mascarade. Il tressaillit mais en voyant son amant ouvrir furieusement la bouche, il le devança.

« Je l'espère, » répondit simplement Harry. « Avez-vous été vous-même à l'université Mr Snape ? »

« Oui, » dit-il sans la moindre émotion avant de poursuivre sous le regard noir de Tom. « J'ai fais des études de chimie. »

« Passionnant ! C'est dommage que vous ne travaillez pas dans cette branche alors. »

Là encore, sa remarque était idiote mais Harry finit par soupirer en songeant combien il était difficile d'avoir une réponse normale avec des gens ayant une vie juste… anormale ! Au moment où il désespérait de rendre ce petit-déjeuner vraiment agréable, son téléphone portable, posée sur la table sonna. Il se pencha en avant pour lire le nom s'affichant sur l'écran et ses yeux se relevèrent aussitôt pour croiser le regard furibond de Tom.

Sur l'écran, le prénom _Adrian_ était lisible en même temps que la sonnerie continuait de retentir. Dans un même mouvement, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, Harry et Tom bondirent sur le mobile. Plus près, Harry le toucha le premier mais Tom écrasa sa main sur la sienne, la bloquant efficacement sur la table. Harry remarqua le regard interloqué de leurs deux invités mais il ne quitta pas des yeux Tom, son téléphone vibrant toujours sous sa main.

« Ne réponds pas à cette petite bite d'Adrian, » siffla Tom d'un ton dangereux.

« C'est un ami, » répliqua Harry sur le même ton. « Arrête de l'appeler ainsi ! »

D'un mouvement sec du bras, il parvint à dégager son bras de la poigne de Tom, emportant son téléphone avec lui. Son amant grogna. Littéralement. Et Harry roula des yeux avant de se tourner vers Snape et Flint qui les observaient d'un air interdit.

« Veuillez l'excuser pour son comportement rustre, il est un peu _tendu_ ce matin, » dit-il en lançant un sourire narquois à Tom avant de décrocher et d'appuyer son téléphone contre son oreille. « Oui allô ? Oh bonjour Adrian. Comment vas-tu ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était de retour chez ses parents. Après son appel avec Adrian, les deux hommes étaient partis, le laissant seul avec son amant. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement contrarié de le voir échanger avec Adrian alors même que leur conversation n'était certainement déplacée, graveleuse ou dieu seul sait quoi ! Mais Tom n'en démordait pas : le voir fréquenter Adrian Pucey lui était insupportable.

Harry avait tenté de lui expliquer, de différentes façons, qu'il refusait de mettre un terme à son amitié avec Adrian uniquement en raison de sa jalousie mal placée. Après tout, le futur architecte l'avait hébergé pas moins de trois semaines et Harry appréciait vraiment le garçon. D'autant plus qu'Adrian n'avait _jamais_ eu de gestes déplacés à son égard.

Autant dire que Tom avait peu apprécié ses arguments qui, selon lui et son foutu esprit de sale con, n'en étaient pas. À peine Snape et Flint de l'autre côté de la porte qu'ils avaient manqué de se disputer. Harry était parvenu à mettre fin la conversation – digne d'un dialogue de sourd – en prétextant une soudaine envie de sexe. Ce qui n'était pas _entièrement_ faux car Tom Jedusor était profondément sexy lorsque la colère agitait ses entrailles.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry rougit en tournant la tête vers sa mère. Celle-ci, un grand verre de limonade à la main, le dévisageait avec un sourire taquin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en ce mois d'avril même si la température restait encore fraîche. Cela n'avait pas effrayé Lily pour travailler la terre du petit potager dans un coin du jardin des Potter. Ses longs cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, une tenue d'extérieur sur le corps, elle s'était attelée à ce travail sans rechigner, heureuse de pouvoir prendre l'air.

En revenant de chez Tom, Harry avait enfilé à son tour de vieux vêtements avant de la rejoindre. Tom avait ce soir là un dîner important pour son entreprise. La vraie. Celle qui était connue de tous. Harry avait décidé de passer la soirée à la maison et de profiter de la présence de ses deux parents pour regarder un film avec eux ou autre chose dans ce genre. Il voulait simplement se détendre. Et surtout car Ron, comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs semaines, ne l'avait pas harcelé de SMS pour le convier à une soirée quelconque.

« A rien de spécial, » murmura Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je réfléchissais juste à cette semaine. Aux cours et à tout ça. »

« Je ne pensais pas te dire cela un jour mais c'est le week-end, mon grand, » rappela Lily dans un froncement de sourcil. « Essaie de simplement te détendre. »

« Je l'ai fais. »

Sa réponse automatique lui coupa le souffle. Oh non de dieu ! Comment avait-il pu dire cela à sa mère ? Avait-elle deviné ce dont il parlait – de sa séance de sexe avec Tom ? Pourtant, Lily ne parut pas embarrassée donc il supposa que sa réponse pouvait avoir plusieurs sens. Dont aucun sous-entendu sexuel !

Pour retrouver ses esprits, il fit mine de se concentrer sur son propre verre de limonade. Lily et lui avaient bêché la terre un bon moment avant de finalement prendre une pause bien méritée. Son père et Sirius avaient été boire une bière ensemble en fin de journée. Harry était toujours épaté par le fait qu'ils se voient quotidiennement au boulot et qu'ils aient autant besoin de passer du temps ensemble le week-end. Leur relation fusionnelle en épatait plus d'un.

« J'ai croisé Molly Weasley au magasin ce matin, » annonça sa mère avant de faire une petite pause. « Elle s'est inquiétée car Ron lui a indiqué que vous ne vous parliez plus trop. Elle en était très étonnée. »

La bouche soudain sèche, Harry détourna le regard de sa mère et avala une grande gorgée de limonade. Les yeux de Lily étaient teintés d'inquiétude.

« Tout comme moi. »

« On s'est un peu disputé, » avoua évasivement Harry. « Rien de très… grave. »

« Tu es sûr ? Ron et toi n'avez jamais passé plus de deux jours sans vous parler. »

« Je sais. C'est juste… Tu sais comment peut-être Ron. Des fois, il est tellement borné. Je ne le comprends pas. Mais je crois qu'on a juste besoin de prendre un peu de distance. Ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. »

Harry n'en était pas certain. Ron et lui avaient été lié comme les doigts de la main dès leur entrée à l'école secondaire, lors de leur onzième année. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. À chaque dispute, ils se rabibochaient sans vraiment savoir comment l'un ou l'autre faisait le premier pas. Souvent, Hermione servait d'entremetteuse et la jeune fille au franc parler réglait le conflit en l'espace de trois phrases.

Mais là… La situation était passée à un autre stade. Harry ignorait comment interpréter la soudaine distance de Ron envers lui. Il ne le sentait pas en colère. Enfin, pas vraiment. Les yeux de Ron ne brillaient pas de fureur. C'était une autre lueur en réalité. C'était plutôt… de l'embarras. Voilà, Ron était terriblement gêné d'apprendre son homosexualité et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire face à cela. Harry n'était pas certain de son analyse mais ça devait être quelque chose dans ce goût là. C'était douloureux de perdre son meilleur ami après lui avoir avoué préférer les hommes.

Comme un bon nombre de leurs amis étaient en communs, ils se retrouvaient forcément l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne se disputaient pas, loin de là. Mais ils étaient incapable d'avoir un échange spontané. Leurs paroles étaient empruntés, mal à l'aise. Et surtout, Ron évitait consciencieusement son regard. Bien sûr, leurs amis avaient repéré le soudain froid entre eux mais personne, hormis Hermione, n'en connaissait la réelle raison.

« D'accord, » répondit Lily avec lenteur mais elle était clairement sceptique. « Je dois donc comprendre que toutes les fois où tu as prétendu dormir chez Ron, aller à des soirées avec Ron ou sortir avec Ron, étaient des mensonges. »

Consterné, Harry tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère, la bouche entrouverte. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir la colère briller dans ses yeux émeraude mais plutôt… De l'amusement ? Ses joues rosirent, de la sueur couvrant soudain son visage.

« Oh… Euh… C'est pas vraiment ça. »

« Harry, » coupa la rousse en levant une main, « tu as dix-huit ans. Dix-neuf dans trois mois. Donc, tu as tout à fait le droit de passer tes soirées là où tu en as envie. »

Le ton de Lily était hésitant et Harry sentit la gêne croître en lui. Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Waouh. C'était vraiment gênant d'avoir une telle conversation avec sa mère au beau milieu de la cuisine. Où était son père et sa fichue manie à débouler n'importe quand, et surtout au cœur d'une discussion sérieuse ?

« Je pensais simplement que l'on avait une assez bonne relation pour que tu ne ressentes pas le besoin de me cacher la personne avec qui tu passes toutes ces nuits, » ajouta t-elle avec douceur. « Surtout après plusieurs mois. »

De prime abord, Harry voulu nier fermement les insinuations de Lily mais sa bouche se referma avant de pouvoir débiter un nouveau mensonge. Il déglutit bruyamment, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son verre. Évidemment. Ses parents n'étaient pas les derniers des crétins. Ils avaient bien sûr repéré, depuis le mois de novembre, les nombreuses nuits où il avait découché. S'ils avaient déjà des doutes, autant dire que la rencontre fortuite de sa mère et de Mrs Weasley, avait ruiné toutes ses excuses.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de me parler de cette personne, » dit précipitamment Lily, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Tu m'en parleras quand tu t'en sentiras prêt ! »

« Tu as raison, » chuchota t-il, les joues rouges. « Il y a quelqu'un. »

Un vertige le saisit soudainement en réalisant la portée de sa confidence. Lily s'efforça de retenir son large sourire et pourtant, Harry pouvait voir d'ici ses yeux pétiller de joie. L'amertume gonfla en lui en songeant combien elle serait effarée de découvrir la vérité au sujet de ce _quelqu'un_.

« Et ça se passe vraiment bien, » confia t-il du bout des lèvres sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Je suis… Je suis bien. Je te jure, maman, c'est vraiment génial. »

« Oh Harry ! J'ai tellement hâte de rencontrer cette personne. Je savais que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, » s'enthousiasma sa mère en souriant largement. « Je veux juste que tu saches que… je suis contente pour toi. Papa le serait aussi. »

Harry en était bien moins sûr mais le fait d'avoir révélé un peu, une petite partie, de son secret à sa mère – celle à qui il avait toujours tout pu dire – avait étrangement soulagé un poids qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué sur sa poitrine.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine et joyeux Noël !_


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos fêtes de Noël se sont bien passées, dans la joie et l'amour. Si ce n'est pas le cas - car ça arrive ^^ - ce chapitre vous arrachera peut-être un sourire ou deux :) Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews avec tous ces préparatifs de Noël, veuillez m'en excuser. J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 31_

Assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Tom, Harry se demandait sérieusement comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Ses mains allèrent lisser le pantalon de son costume le plus élégant – le seul d'ailleurs de sa garde robe mais il ne l'avait pas dis à Tom pour ne pas voir son sourire moqueur. Peu importe la lueur salace s'étant illuminée dans les yeux de Tom au moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés devant l'université de Westminster, Harry demeurait mal à l'aise dans ce type de vêtements.

Mais comment aurait-il pu se vêtir autrement qu'en costume pour assister à un dîner chez la famille Malefoy ?

Certainement pas en jean et en tee-shirt. Quoique… ça aurait été assez hilarant de voir la tête de Lucius se décomposer en avisant sa tenue. Mais Harry n'était pas assez fou pour prendre un tel risque. Il avait d'ailleurs bien fait de s'habiller ainsi car Tom était plus élégant que jamais. Harry était toujours stupéfait de voir combien tout le seyait bien. Autant les jeans que les costumes que les polos simples que les pantalons chinos. Lui-même n'avait pas cette élégance naturelle et il préférait souvent la décontraction et la praticité à la classe d'un vêtement.

« Ne sois pas stressé. »

La voix profonde de Tom le tira de ses pensées. Il arracha son regard du pare-brise pour dévisager l'homme dont l'attention était rivée sur la route défilant devant eux. Comme à l'accoutumé, leur véhicule était encadré par ceux de deux gardes du corps mais Harry n'avait pas reconnu les hommes derrière le volant. Tom s'était contenté de lui indiquer que Crabbe et Goyle étaient en congés. Harry avait souri en notant à haute voix son plaisir de savoir que même les membres de la mafia pouvaient avoir des congés.

« Bien sur que je suis stressé, » contra t-il en reniflant. « Je vais assister à un repas chez mon patron qui me regarde toujours comme un misérable insecte et en plus de cela, je suis accompagné par le patron de mon patron qui, soit dit au passage, traîne avec la mafia. J'ai le droit d'être stressé. »

« Présenté ainsi, ça paraît évident, » murmura Tom avec un rictus. « Ne laisse pas Lucius t'impressionner. Il en profitera tant qu'il verra que cela fonctionne sur toi. »

« Il est quand même celui qui peut ne pas reconduire mon contrat dans sa boîte l'an prochain. J'ai besoin de ce stage, » rappela Harry en secouant la tête. « J'apprends plein de chose sur cette branche du métier de la communication, je rencontre du monde, ça me rapporte des points pour mes examens et ça me permet d'avoir un salaire. »

« Si c'est une question d'argent, j'en ai. J'en ai trop pour moi seul. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent et il fusilla du regard Tom face à sa proposition sous-entendue. Croyait-il que, sous prétexte que Monsieur était multimillionnaire, Harry allait accepter de se faire entretenir par celui-ci ? Hors de question ! Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se reposer sur les autres et il n'allait sûrement pas le devenir en côtoyant Tom.

Malgré tout, l'argent demeurait un souci dans leur relation de temps à autre. À l'extérieur, Tom refusait constamment que Harry paie une sortie ou un repas. C'était exactement la même chose lorsqu'ils se faisaient livrer quelque chose chez Tom et Harry devait littéralement batailler pour donner un billet au livreur. Souvent sous le regard éberlué de ce dernier d'ailleurs. Pour avoir l'impression de rendre les choses plus équitables, Harry apportait _toujours_ quelque chose à l'appartement de Tom même s'il s'agissait de futilités : un gâteau, une bouteille, un nouveau DVD, des pâtisseries, etc.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, » dit-il sèchement. « Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je l'ai toujours fais et ça ne va pas changer maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Mais tu peux aussi profiter de tout ce fric que j'ai. Tu pourrais rembourser ton père pour ta voiture en un clin d'œil grâce à ça. »

« Et comment je lui expliquerais cette soudaine arrivée d'argent sur mon compte en banque ? La question n'est pas là de toute façon. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es riche que je vais me laisser porter par ce truc. Cet argent ne m'appartient pas. Il est à toi et c'est très bien ainsi. »

Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Tom mais Harry ne parvint pas à l'interpréter. Que se passait-il encore dans l'esprit inextricable de Tom Jedusor ?

« Et je tiens à prouver à Lucius Malefoy que je ne suis pas un moins que rien ! Le fait que je sois avec toi ne fait pas de moi une personne qui profite de ton statut pour je ne sais quoi. Ça ne m'apporte rien que tu diriges la mafia. »

En les prononçant, Harry réalisa que ses mots étaient peut-être un peu durs mais le visage de Tom resta lisse de toute émotion. Le silence s'instaura dans le véhicule. Peut-être était-il effectivement _trop_ stressé à l'idée de ce repas.

En même temps, il n'avait guère eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. Malefoy s'était planté près de son bureau avant de se pencher à son oreille et de lui susurrer d'un ton mauvais qu'il était attendu, ce samedi soir là, avec son compagnon au Manoir Malefoy à la demande de la maîtresse de maison pour un dîner convivial. Ce dernier mot avait étrangement fait frisonner Harry en constatant combien le ton de son patron n'était pas convivial.

Quand il avait tenté, lamentablement évidemment, de protester et de décliner l'offre, Malefoy l'avait fusillé du regard en se redressant, le surplombant. Priant que ses collègues, dont tous les regards étaient discrètement posés sur eux, n'entendent rien, Harry avait balbutié quelques excuses pitoyables. Mais son patron avait simplement sifflé quelque chose entre ses dents sur son audace s'il venait à refuser l'invitation de son épouse. Autant dire que le venin était tel dans sa voix que Harry avait simplement accepté d'un mouvement de la tête de se rendre chez les Malefoy ce week-end là.

« Lucius sait que tu es sensible à son numéro de parfait connard. Tant qu'il le saura, il en jouera. Il adore cela. »

« Je sais, » soupira Harry.

« Je peux lui en toucher deux mots si tu veux. Il arrêtera sur le champ, » proposa Tom.

« Hors de question ! Il en serait trop heureux. »

Et parfois, Harry n'en pouvait plus de voir Malefoy battre le chaud et le froid avec lui. Comme s'il était indécis quant au fait de le détester ou non. Enfin, il savait que son patron ne le détestait pas réellement. Il prenait malgré tout, à sa façon, soin de lui, notamment concernant sa sécurité. Il ne protestait jamais de voir Krum traîner autour de ses bureaux. Il l'avait projeté au sol à la fusillade sans la moindre hésitation, lui sauvant très probablement la vie. Mais Lucius Malefoy, et Tom avait raison, aimait profondément jouer avec lui.

« Ça me fait très étrange, » confia Harry du bout des lèvres en évitant le regard de son amant. « Que l'on sorte tous les deux de cette façon, que l'on soit invités ensemble à un dîner et que tout le monde sache que nous sommes en couple. »

« Hum, c'est vrai, » reconnut Tom avec un léger embarras. « Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes. »

« J'ai l'impression de côtoyer plus de délinquants de la mafia ces derniers temps que mes propres amis, » rit le plus jeune. « J'aimerai pouvoir un jour faire ce genre de repas avec des membres de ma famille ou mes amis. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la portée de ceux-ci. Une douleur piquante le traversa en voyant les mains de Tom se crisper autour du volant. Il s'efforça de se raisonner de ne pas prendre cette réaction comme un rejet mais l'amertume naquit dans le creux de ses entrailles.

« Je dirige la mafia et toute ta famille travaille soit dans la police, soit au tribunal, » rappela Tom sans le regarder.

« C'est faux. Remus est enseignant de littérature. Et mon filleul n'a même pas encore trois ans, » contredit faiblement Harry, tentant un trait d'humour qui lui brûla la gorge. « Je sais. Mais tu prends bien des dîners avec le Premier Ministre britannique dans de superbes restaurants de Londres. Tu as rencontré mes parents à ce moment là et ils n'ont pas sauté de leur chaise en t'accusant d'être le patron de la mafia. Ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée. »

« Vas-tu me faire croire Harry que ton père ne fera aucune recherche sur la personne que tu ramèneras chez eux ? » demanda son amant du bout des lèvres. « Son côté commissaire ne ressort jamais chez lui avec toi ? J'en doute pour ce que j'ai déjà pu comprendre. »

Tom avait raison. Entièrement raison. C'était bien l'inconvénient d'avoir un père commissaire et paranoïaque. Il resta muet, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Pour avoir lui-même fouillé en toute illégalité dans la base de donnée de la police, Harry savait que la fiche de Tom Jedusor était vierge et aucun élément suspect ne le laissait supposer être le dirigant de la mafia.

« Es-tu en train de souhaiter me présenter à ta famille ? » ajouta Tom d'une voix neutre.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça, » soupira Harry, la gorge serrée en gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur l'extérieur. « C'est simplement étrange de ne jamais pouvoir mélanger les deux pans de ma vie qui sont tout aussi importants l'un que l'autre. »

Ses joues s'échauffèrent face à sa déclaration et il cligna des yeux pour faire fuir les larmes traîtresses s'y accumulant. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si sensible ? Probablement à cause de la foutue pression permanente de Lucius Malefoy sur ses épaules !

« Sans même parler de mon implication dans la plus grande organisation criminelle de la ville, laisse-moi douter de cela. Tu n'assumes pas encore ton orientation sexuelle, Harry. »

L'indélicatesse de Tom le fit froncer les sourcils et il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Je l'assume complètement. »

« Qui exactement est au courant de ton homosexualité ? Personne il ne me semble, » insista le trentenaire puis il reprit en le voyant ouvrir la bouche précipitamment. « Hormis ton amie Hermione Granger, cet imbécile de rouquin qui t'ignore depuis et ce crétin de Pucey. »

« Mon ami Neville Londubat, » répliqua Harry d'un ton ferme. « Celui que tu as vu au restaurant. »

« Alors ce sont les seules personnes à qui tu peux me présenter officiellement dans l'immédiat. Mais tu n'es pas encore capable d'assumer le fait d'aimer les hommes auprès de tes parents, de ton parrain ou de toute autre personne de ta famille. »

Seul le silence répondit à Tom car Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à réfléchir à cette question dans l'immédiat. Il ne devait pas se tourmenter au sujet de son orientation sexuelle trois minutes avant d'arriver chez les Malefoy. Et pourtant, l'amertume continua à grandir en lui en notant combien Tom avait raison. Il était absolument incapable d'avouer à ses parents son attrait pour les hommes. Alors comment pouvait-il seulement envisager de leur présenter Tom, trentenaire multimillionnaire et gérant de la mafia ?

Tout à ses pensées, Harry se pencha en avant et ouvrit la boîte à gant pour y attraper une lingette. Il savait que Tom en avait toujours un paquet dans sa voiture, prévoyant comme il l'était. Ses mains étaient si moites qu'il refusait qu'elles soient humides au moment de serrer la main à Malefoy en arrivant chez lui. Par chance, Drago serait présent et tous les deux s'étaient encore beaucoup rapprochés suite à la fusillade par laquelle ils avaient été choqué autant l'un que l'autre.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria t-il en se jetant en arrière dans son siège, les mains levées devant lui.

« Il me semble que cela se nomme un revolver, » singea Tom avec un demi-sourire.

« Pourquoi tu te trimballes avec ça dans ta voiture ? À quoi te servent tes gardes du corps si tu as besoin toi-même d'être armé ? »

« Je reconnais l'efficacité de mon service de protection mais comme le dit si bien l'adage populaire : _on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même_. »

« Et si tu te fais arrêter par la police pour un contrôle et que les agents décident de fouiller ton véhicule ? » protesta Harry en haussant les sourcils d'un air incrédule. « Comment expliqueras-tu ça ? »

Tom lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux et Harry secoua la tête en soufflant. Tom avait tellement confiance en lui qu'un jour, cet excès allait le mener à sa perte ! Il n'était pas invincible et intouchable, bon sang ! Harry serra la mâchoire, fâché. Il prenait de plus en plus l'habitude de voir des armes dans son quotidien mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être encore effrayé par ces objets qui, d'un coup de détente, pouvaient tuer quelqu'un.

Faisant soigneusement attention de ne pas toucher le revolver traînant dans la boîte à gant, il farfouilla dans le bazar jusqu'à attraper le paquet de lingettes. Il s'essuya les mains tout en observant le Manoir Malefoy se dresser sous ses yeux. Comme la première – et unique – fois où il était venu dans la demeure, Harry restait impressionné par sa taille et par la richesse évidente des propriétaires.

« Tom, Harry ! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir à la maison ce soir. »

La voix enjouée de Narcissa Malefoy les accueillit sur le perron et elle se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur les deux joues. Le jeune homme rougit, embarrassé, notamment quand elle se contenta de serrer la main de Tom.

« Voici pour vous Mrs Malefoy, » offrit Harry en lui tendant une plante achetée dans un fleuriste de Westminster. « J'espère que vous aimez les fleurs. Il y a différentes sortes, notamment des clivia. Ce sont les oranges. »

« Oh merci, Harry. c'est une gentille attention. Il y a tellement de floraisons en avril que c'est à cette période de l'année que les plantes et les bouquets sont souvent les plus jolis et les plus odorants, » s'enthousiasma la femme en lui adressant un sourire doux. « J'insiste Harry pour que vous m'appeliez Narcissa. Suivez-moi. Nous allons aller dans le salon rejoindre Lucius, Drago et Severus. »

« Severus Snape est aussi présent ? » demanda Harry d'une voix étranglée.

« Severus est le parrain de Drago. Vous l'ignorez ? »

Un son indistinct quitta ses lèvres et il ignora le sourire moqueur de Tom. Drago lui avait effectivement parlé de son parrain, de son choc d'apprendre à ses seize ans que toute sa famille travaillait avec la mafia depuis une décennie mais jamais il n'avait laissé sous-entendre que Severus Snape était son parrain. Oh bon dieu… Il se rappelait encore trop bien du petit-déjeuner très étrange pris en compagnie de l'homme et de Marcus Flint.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette invitation au fait ?

Tous les deux emboîtèrent le pas de Narcissa et Harry se détendit légèrement quand la main de son amant se posa dans le creux de ses reins dans un geste encourageant. Le salon était aussi immense qu'il pouvait l'être dans une telle maison d'exception. Les deux hommes Malefoy et Severus étaient assis sur des fauteuils en cuir blanc et sur la table basse se trouvait déjà un assortiment de bouteilles d'alcool.

Lucius se leva à leur entrée pour les accueillir et leur serrer la main. Repensant aux derniers mots de Tom, Harry s'efforça de se tenir raide et de soutenir son regard sans la moindre hésitation. En ce samedi, à 19H00 passé, Harry n'était plus un simple étudiant et stagiaire en communication de première année. Il était Harry Potter, jeune homme respectable et compagnon de Tom Jedusor, patron de la mafia. Comme si Malefoy suivait le fil de ses pensées, il lui serra la main avec un rictus au coin des lèvres mais Harry ne sourcilla pas.

« Bonsoir Mr Malefoy, » salua t-il poliment. « Je vous remercie encore pour cette charmante invitation. Tom et moi vous avons ramené une bouteille de vin qui, je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos goûts. »

« Je vous en prie, Harry. Appelez-moi Lucius lorsque nous sommes dans un cadre plus personnel, » invita Lucius sans se départir de son rictus. « Je suis certain que cette bouteille ravira nos papilles. Tom est un fin connaisseur en œnologie. »

Harry relâcha sa respiration seulement après avoir salué Snape. Il se tourna vers Drago. Son ami était aussi élégant qu'à l'accoutumé et Harry fut profondément soulagé d'avoir enfilé un tel costume. Bon sang, quand ses parents recevaient du monde, jamais ils ne s'embarrassaient avec un dress-code particulièrement chic.

« J'espère que vous avez faim. Notre cuisinier a préparé un dîner digne d'un réveillon de Noël, » rit Narcissa en les invitant à prendre place sur la banquette en cuir blanc. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ? »

Finalement, la soirée se déroula mieux que Harry ne l'avait craint. Lucius ne le mitrailla pas de remarques narquoises, Snape lui avait lancé peu de regards scrutateurs même si ceux repérés l'avaient fait frissonner, Narcissa était d'une gentillesse incroyable malgré le caractère clairement pas simple de tous les hommes autour d'elle. Quant à Drago, il était égal à lui-même – incisif et arrogant – et Harry l'adorait pour cela.

Comme l'hôtesse de maison l'avait indiqué, le repas était gargantuesque et absolument délicieux. Après le premier choc initial de savoir que les Malefoy engageaient un cuisinier à mi-temps pour les jours où ils ne désiraient pas passer derrière les fourneaux, Harry avait décidé de ne plus s'étonner de rien dans ce petit monde complètement cinglé qu'était celui des Malefoy. Ceux-ci ne se refusaient à priori rien et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi Drago était parfois un tel petit con imbu de lui-même.

Ce fut assez étrange de voir Tom se détendre en compagnie d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi spontané et naturel qu'il pouvait l'être lorsqu'ils n'étaient que les deux mais il l'était clairement plus qu'à d'autres moments. Ses sourires n'étaient pas aussi sincères et grands mais ils étaient là, légers. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être le seul à connaître cette facette de la personnalité de Tom.

« Les examens du second semestre sont dans un mois. Comment les appréhendez-vous, Harry ? » demanda poliment Narcissa au cours du dîner, le tirant de son mutisme.

« Oh. Plutôt bien, » répondit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation. « Je vais bientôt entamer les révisions. J'ai quelques points d'avance grâce au premier semestre. »

« Travaillez-vous votre français un peu plus assidûment ? » susurra Lucius en arquant un sourcil élégant. « Votre note a été assez faiblarde si je me souviens bien dans cette matière. »

« J'y passe effectivement beaucoup de temps, » mentit Harry.

Il était en réalité très difficile pour lui de se concentrer pleinement sur cet apprentissage de la langue de Molière. Il était déjà débordé par toutes ses autres matières. Il regrettait d'avoir pris cette langue étrangère, pourtant déjà étudiée au cours de ses études secondaires, mais l'université les obligeait à pratiquer au moins une langue ! Peut-être aurait-il été plus doué en allemand ou en chinois ? Harry en doutait sincèrement. Il n'était pas très fort pour apprendre une autre langue.

« Au fait, Harry, je dois te montrer quelque chose concernant le cours de psychologie de la communication. On monte un coup dans ma chambre ? » proposa soudainement Drago au moment où le plat fut débarrassé. « J'ai besoin de ton avis au sujet de notre futur devoir. »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Harry en retenant un soupir de soulagement.

Même si la soirée n'était pas mauvaise, Harry avait tout de même l'impression de constamment marcher sur des œufs. Il veillait à chacun des mots utilisés et à la façon de formuler ses phrases. Harry était certain de se mettre trop de pression mais il avait tout de même l'impression que les personnes réunies dans cette pièce étaient les plus proches de Tom. Comme un semblant de proches amis. Même si Tom paraissait sincèrement incapable de nouer une relation amicale avec qui que ce soit. Mais Tom n'avait pas de famille et les Malefoy étaient sûrement ceux faisant le plus partie de la vie privée de son amant.

Drago et lui se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre du premier et ils poussèrent tout les deux un geignement soulagé en s'affalant sur le lit king-size du blond. Ils laissèrent un moment de silence passer, chacun perdu dans ses pensées puis Harry se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes pour regarder son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On n'a pas de devoir en psychologie. »

« Je sais. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un coup l'air loin d'eux, » grimaça Drago. « Ils ne se rendent pas compte combien ça peut faire mal aux fesses de rester si longtemps assis. Et ils ont toujours quelque chose à dire. »

« Je croyais que tu étais du genre à adorer ce type de repas, » confia Harry en plissant le nez. « Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à ma place au milieu de tout ça. »

Drago resta un moment silencieux en lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Harry bougea nerveusement face à ce regard insondable mais le jeune héritier Malefoy se leva de son lit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre puis tira la chaise de son bureau pour monter dessus. Consterné, Harry l'observa tâtonner au-dessus de son armoire et ses sourcils s'arquèrent quand il redescendit de la chaise, du shit en main.

« T'en fumes souvent ? » s'enquit Harry.

« De temps en temps, » répondit évasivement Drago en commençant à se rouler un joint. « Mon père s'arracherait les cheveux s'il venait à le savoir. Je sais que je vais bientôt avoir dix-neuf ans mais tant que je vis ici, je fais gaffe à ne pas me faire choper. »

« C'est de la merde ce truc, » constata le brun, le front plissé. « Tu ne devrais pas en consommer régulièrement. Ça va te griller les neurones. »

Un rire amusé se contenta de lui répondre mais Harry demeura soucieux. Il observa sans un mot son ami s'asseoir sur son bureau collé sous la grande fenêtre de la chambre. Il entrebâilla d'ailleurs celle-ci avant de commencer à fumer son joint.

« Tu n'en as fumé qu'une fois. Tu veux une taffe ? » proposa le blond en lui tendant le joint.

« Non. Je serais incapable de redescendre dans le salon pour le dessert, » refusa Harry en secouant la tête. « J'ai cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre la fois où j'en ai fumé un peu à la fête à la fraternité. De ta faute d'ailleurs ! »

Encore une fois, Drago rit et Harry roula des yeux, tentant de ne pas se sentir vexé par la moquerie évidente de son camarade. Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry en profita pour se rallonger sur le lit et se ressourcer avant la dernière ligne droite de la soirée. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et laissa le silence le bercer.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda subitement Drago en le faisant sursauter.

« De quoi tu parles ? » bougonna Harry en soulevant les paupières, se tournant sur le flanc pour observer le blond.

« Tu dis que tu ne te sens pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de dîner avec ma famille et Tom mais je suppose que tu ignores complètement que c'est la première fois qu'il vient accompagné à un dîner, » dit le blond sans le lâcher du regard. « Tom Jedusor s'est toujours pointé seul. Il n'a jamais présenté officiellement qui que ce soit comme son compagnon. »

Les mots de Drago mirent un moment avant de prendre tout leur sens dans son esprit. Quand cela fut fait, il rougit et détourna le regard, la cœur tambourinant soudain dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire que Tom n'avait pas eu de relations avant lui, même s'ils en parlaient peu. Âgé de 31 ans, Tom était bien plus expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine. Trop peut-être.

Mais jamais il n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il soit le premier que Tom présente officiellement à un dîner. Était-il vraiment toujours venu seul à ce genre de repas ? Ce constat provoqua une bouffée de chaleur dans l'ensemble de son corps et il eut soudain envie de se ruer dans le salon pour se blottir contre Tom et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Comment devait-il comprendre cela ?

« Vous savez tous que je suis avec Tom depuis des mois, » contra faiblement Harry. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une grande surprise que je sois avec lui ce soir. »

« Je t'en prie, Potter. Ne sois pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, » râla le blond en écrasant son mégot contre sa fenêtre. « Tu n'es pas le premier mec que Tom fréquente et dont mon père connaît l'existence. Mais tu es le seul qu'il a voulu amener à un repas. »

« Vraiment ? »

Malgré lui, sa voix tremblait sous l'enthousiasme. Tom et lui allaient vraiment devoir parler, un jour ou l'autre, du passé du plus âgé en matière de relation amoureuse. Et sexuelle.

« Sans oublier que tu es le seul à qui il a désigné une garde rapprochée. Et pris de telles mesures de protection en achetant une maison pour y foutre quelques hommes de main chargés de ta sécurité, » ajouta l'aristocrate en sautant de son bureau pour retrouver la terre ferme. « Tout le monde dans la mafia sait que Tom Jedusor a quelqu'un et que personne ne doit seulement envisager de s'en approcher. »

Encore une fois, la surprise marqua les traits de Harry et il se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le matelas, ses yeux émeraude brillant de joie. Était-il cinglé de se réjouir de se savoir être la chasse gardée du patron de la mafia ? Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que être flatté d'être connu dans le milieu de la mafia comme une personne intouchable et importante pour le grand patron.

Harry ne doutait pas de l'attachement de Tom à son égard. À sa façon, l'homme le lui avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises même s'il était loin d'avoir un romantisme particulièrement développé. Peu importe, ça lui convenait amplement car Tom le faisait toujours se sentir si vivant, si important, si précieux. Mais Harry n'avait jamais songé qu'il était le premier à qui Tom donnait tant d'importance !

« C'est incroyable comme tu es naïf, » lâcha Drago, incrédule.

Même après avoir fumé un joint, le blond paraissait étrangement maître de lui-même. Harry était assez stupéfait. Le serait-il encore dans une demie-heure ? Comment Drago osait-il consommer de la drogue sous le toit même de ses parents alors qu'il restait encore le dessert à prendre ?

« Je ne suis pas naïf. Tu crois que c'est simple de savoir ce que cet espèce de bloc de glace pense tout le temps ? » protesta Harry en se levant du lit. « Et puis, que suis-je censé savoir de ses ex ? »

« Et bien, déjà, qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'ex. Simplement d'anciens coups d'un soir. »

La facilité avec laquelle Drago disait les choses statufiait toujours Harry et il s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air choqué par ses mots crus. Il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir au blond de se moquer de lui pour son innocence.

« Tu me parles de Tom et moi mais où est Pansy ? Ne devrait-elle pas être présente à ces dîners très familiaux ? » attaqua Harry.

« Pansy est une gentille fille, » commença Drago en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. « Et très bonne au lit. Elle a un don incroyable avec sa bouche. Je t'assure. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'elle réussit à faire avec... »

« Merde Drago, j'en ai rien à faire ! » protesta Harry en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Fais ce que tu veux avec elle mais ne m'en parle pas. »

« Bref. Très bonne au lit et très gentille mais ce n'est pas la femme de ma vie, » poursuivit le blond, imperturbable. « Mes parents connaissent bien Pansy car nos familles se côtoient de temps à autre mais je leur présenterai officiellement une petite-amie quand je serais sûr qu'elle fera partie de ma vie un certain temps. »

Avant de pousser la porte pour entrée dans le salon, Drago lui lança un sourire à peine visible et Harry fut assez étonné de la douceur dans la voix de son ami dans ses précédents propos. Il était très perturbant d'imaginer Drago Malefoy comme un romantique mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

En pénétrant dans le salon, son cœur rata un battement en croisant le regard de Tom. Ses doigts étaient enroulés autour d'un verre à vin et il écoutait attentivement Severus jusque là. Mais son entrée dans la pièce avait détourné son attention de l'homme et maintenant Tom, le dévisageait d'un air impassible. Bon dieu. Il était diablement beau. Harry lui lança un sourire quelque peu hésitant, malgré lui chamboulé par les révélations de Drago. Il tentait de ne pas trop se réjouir sur le sens de tout cela mais des papillons se battaient dans sa poitrine et la joie explosait dans chaque pore de son corps.

Drago et lui reprirent leur place. Le blond indiqua à son père que leur devoir de psychologie était bientôt terminé et Harry ne s'étonna même pas de le voir mentir avec un tel flegme. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours aussi clairs et présents, comme s'il ne venait pas de fumer un joint entier à lui seul dans sa chambre dix minutes plus tôt. Harry culpabilisait un peu de participer à un tel mensonge mais il n'était pas celui devant révéler le secret de Drago à ses parents. En s'asseyant à côté de Tom, Harry frôla dans un geste tendre son dos puis sa main se glissa sur sa cuisse sous la table. Les doigts de Tom s'enroulèrent autour des siens, sans même que son regard ne quitte le visage de Snape.

« Comment va mon cousin ? » lui demanda Narcissa d'un ton neutre trente minutes plus tard.

Harry était encore attablé autour de la grande pièce, le ventre rempli par l'énorme dessert au chocolat servi par le cuisinier de la famille. Il ne pensait pas être encore capable d'avaler la moindre chose sans être malade. Mais il n'avait pas pu refuser d'honorer le clou du repas ! Dès la fin du repas, Lucius et Tom s'étaient éclipsés dans le bureau du premier pour regarder une pile de papiers. Harry n'était pas certain que ce soit l'entière vérité mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop envie de savoir ce que les deux hommes manigançaient. C'était probablement quelque chose de répréhensible qui allait encore le faire trop réfléchir pour son propre bien. Seul Drago, son parrain, sa mère et Harry étaient encore présents dans la pièce.

« Sirius ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation en lançant un regard furtif à Snape qui s'était tendu. « Il va bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais simplement comment il allait, » avoua la blonde d'un air imperturbable. « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus au commissariat, il n'était pas très bavard. Et il venait d'interroger Lucius pendant plus d'une heure au sujet de cette fusillade. »

« Narcissa, » intervint Snape d'un ton sec.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un bref regard, conscients que quelque chose leur échappait. Harry était parfaitement au courant que son père et son parrain avaient convoqué à deux reprises Lucius pour lui poser – encore et encore – des questions au sujet de la fusillade dont il aurait été – soi disant – victime au début du mois de février. Peu importe les doutes des forces de l'ordre sur le lien entre Malefoy et la mafia qui avait assassiné les deux assaillants quelques semaines plus tard à Trafalgar Square, ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'éléments pour lui en tenir rigueur. Lucius était reparti de ces deux interrogatoires, l'esprit tranquille. Alors même que Harry était tétanisé de voir son père débouler dans sa chambre en lui indiquant tout savoir de sa relation avec le patron de la mafia !

« De quoi, Severus ? » répliqua sèchement la femme en jetant un regard noir à l'homme. « Ça fait des années que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui et ça me chagrine que cela se fasse car il interroge mon mari ! Il reste mon cousin, peu importe combien tu ne peux pas supporter Sirius. »

« Vous connaissez Sirius ? » demanda Harry d'un air avide en se tournant vers Snape. « Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dis ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de mes connaissances avec vous, Potter, » grogna Severus sans lâcher du regard Narcissa. « Black et moi ne sommes certainement pas des amis et nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis deux décennies. »

« Severus était à l'école secondaire avec lui, » révéla la blonde du bout des lèvres.

« Vous… Vous connaissez mes parents alors, » supposa le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux en grand. « Sirius était à l'école avec mes parents. »

« Oh oui. Severus connaît vos parents, Harry. Notamment votre maman. Lily, si je ne me trompe pas. C'est cela, Severus ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais son regard noir transperçait Narcissa sans la moindre once de gentillesse. Drago se racla la gorge, gêné par la soudaine tension dans l'atmosphère. L'air était d'ailleurs presque irrespirable et les deux plus vieux se fixaient du regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Même si ses traits de Snape étaient impassibles, Harry devinait sans mal la fureur habitant le tireur à gage.

Quelque chose dans les derniers mots de Mrs Malefoy était insaisissable mais Harry était certain qu'ils contenaient un double-sens. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bon dieu… Le monde était petit. Ses parents savaient-ils que tant de leurs connaissances – les Malefoy, Severus Snape – côtoyaient la mafia londonienne ? Et maintenant, c'était lui, _leur fils_ , qui se retrouvait mêlé à tout cela.

Au moment où la surprise reflua et que Harry se sentit capable d'articuler une phrase cohérente pour interroger Narcissa ou Severus sur la relation de ce dernier avec ses parents, la porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tom et Lucius apparurent et ils remarquèrent aussitôt l'électricité dans l'air. Pourtant, ni Severus, ni Narcissa ne dirent rien. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux hommes sans afficher la moindre émotion et Harry tressaillit en constatant la maîtrise parfaite de leurs émotions et de leurs expressions. Tom coula un regard soucieux dans sa direction, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa brève absence mais Harry garda les lèvres closes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il savait que cet instant très étrange devait rester entre Drago, Narcissa, Severus Snape et lui.

« Nous allons y aller, » déclara finalement Tom après quelques secondes de silence. « C'était un repas aussi délicieux que d'habitude Narcissa. »

« Tout à fait, » approuva Harry en se levant pour se rapprocher de son amant. « C'était une soirée très… agréable et instructive. »

* * *

 _Et bonne année un peu avance :) Patmol25_


	32. Chapitre 32

Chers lecteurs,

C'est avec beaucoup de joie que je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2018, en espérant que celle-ci vous offre tout ce que vous souhaitez. Et blablabla des voeux habituels :) Merci de me suivre depuis tant d'années avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme et d'assiduité. J'espère que nous passerons encore une belle année ensemble grâce à la magie des mots.

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui va osciller entre différentes émotions extrêmement contradictoires. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup aimé l'écrire car je n'imaginais pas cette histoire sans une scène comme celle-ci. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 31_

Après le repas chez les Malefoy, Harry se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Il était important. Im-por-tant pour Tom, à tel point qu'il le faisait participer à des repas intimes avec les personnes les plus proches de lui. Même si Lucius Malefoy avait, sans le savoir bien évidemment, permis leur rencontre en l'acceptant comme stagiaire dans son entreprise de communication, il y avait toujours eu entre eux une barrière infranchissable, un mur derrière lequel son patron parvenait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à lui rappeler sa place de jeune étudiant de dix-huit ans. Au travail, Tom disparaissait complètement et il n'était plus le compagnon de celui-ci. Parfois, l'ombre de son amant se redessinait lors de ses entretiens avec Lucius concernant son boulot, ses notes et son implication dans la boîte. Mais Lucius, tout comme lui après le choc de la fusillade, veillait particulièrement à faire une distinction claire et nette entre le domaine du privé et du public.

Par l'invitation de Narcissa et l'acceptation de Tom – même si Lucius avait fait mine de lui poser la question à _lui_ – Harry se sentait plus proche que jamais de son amant. Il était flatté bien sûr que Tom le tienne suffisamment en estime pour le convier à un repas important de ce type. Mais surtout… Surtout, Harry pouvait voir combien sa relation avec Tom était solide et combien il désirait la voir se poursuivre indéfiniment. C'était étrange mais cette certitude, si elle avait toujours été là sans s'imposer clairement dans son esprit, s'y était à présent implantée et Harry souffrait à l'idée même de s'éloigner de cet homme.

Il y a un an, Harry n'avait même jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il espérait toujours voir ses sens s'enflammer devant une jolie jeune femme. Il avait embrassé quelques filles, histoire de faire comme Ron et de ne pas se sentir complètement en décalage. Ça avait été catastrophique, le menant tout droit vers le malaise et le dégoût. Il se rappelait sans mal de cette fois où, quelques semaines après sa première rencontre avec Tom, il avait entraîné Ginny dans une salle de bain de la fraternité de Westminster pour lui peloter les seins. Ça avait l'expérience la plus humiliante de sa vie, et probablement un moment particulièrement pénible également pour la sœur de son meilleur ami.

À présent, il avait accepté son homosexualité – du moins en partie – et il vivait la relation – et ça, il en était certain – la plus passionnée de sa vie. Il était heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Drago, sans même le savoir peut-être, avait renforcé son amour pour Tom en lui indiquant la particularité de sa place près du trentenaire. Tous les freins à leur histoire repérés jusque là s'éteignirent pour ne laisser place qu'à une certitude : il aimait Tom et ferait tout, absolument _tout_ pour rester avec lui.

Même si Tom n'était clairement pas le mari ni le gendre idéal. Même s'il trempait dans des affaires louches, qu'il dirigeait d'une main de fer une organisation criminelle de grande envergure, que son tempérament faisait de lui un insupportable connard arrogant dès que les autres envahissaient son espace privé – c'est à dire dès qu'une même pièce était partagée avec quelqu'un, qu'il était hautain et tout à fait conscient de sa richesse, de son pouvoir et de son intelligence. Quand Harry voulait décrire à Hermione l'homme dont il était tombé follement amoureux, il peinait à trouver les mots justes car la personnalité de Tom était si complexe qu'il était tout à fait impossible de le décrire uniquement comme un salaud ou comme le mec idéal.

« Bonjour. »

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix de celui venant d'interrompre ses pensées. Exceptionnellement, Tom et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une grande librairie du quartier de Westminster, à deux pas de l'université. Tom y avait commandé des livres et Harry devait acheter deux bouquins pour s'aider dans la rédaction de son dossier d'études du semestre. Depuis la fusillade, le couple évitait constamment de sortir ensemble, de s'afficher pour ne pas donner la moindre occasion à Greyback et ses hommes de les repérer tous les deux. Ils avaient fait une exception, particulièrement bien encadrés par Crabbe, Goyle et Viktor Krum.

« Bonjour, » répondit-il d'une voix gentille.

Il adressa un sourire au jeune homme qui avait probablement son âge. C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux traits plutôt harmonieux. Ses yeux bleus étaient renversant et attiraient aussitôt le regard des autres sur cette partie de son visage. Confusément, ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu mais Harry peinait à le remettre dans un contexte. Il était un peu plus grand et large que Harry mais la nervosité transpirait dans ses gestes.

« Tu es à l'Université de Westminster, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça, » confirma Harry en agitant les deux livres qu'il comptait acheter. « En médias et communication. Toi aussi ? »

« Oui en histoire. Wayne Hopkins, enchanté, » se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant une main franche.

Harry lui lança un sourire et serra sa main vivement. Viktor, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière lui en faisant mine de regarder un présentoir alors que son regard était en réalité rivé sur l'entrée principale de la librairie, s'agita un peu mais n'intervint pas.

« Harry Potter, » répondit à son tour Harry. « Je pensais bien t'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il y a tellement de monde à Westminster que c'est difficile de retenir le visage de tout le monde. »

« Je l'admets, » grimaça Wayne avec un sourire amusé. « En fait… Je t'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs cette année. J'ai entendu ton prénom et je sais que tu fais un stage rémunéré dans la grande entreprise de Lucius Malefoy. »

« Tu es plutôt bien renseigné. Tu savais déjà mon nom ! »

Un rire entre l'amusement et la nervosité traversa les lèvres de Wayne mais Harry le rassura d'un sourire. Il avait un peu honte d'avouer que lui-même ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à l'étudiant en histoire. Après tout, il y avait plus de 24 000 étudiants sur le campus de Westminster et il avait mis des semaines à simplement retenir les visages – et la moitié des noms – de ses camarades de promotion ! Il ne pouvait clairement pas se pencher sur les autres filières.

« Tu commences à réviser pour les partiels du second semestre ? »

« Il paraît que c'est le bon moment, » marmonna Harry en plissant le nez. « J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir respirer correctement avant la fin du mois de juin au moment des résultats ! »

A sa grande surprise, Wayne rit sincèrement et sembla se détendre progressivement à ses côtés. Ils entamèrent une discussion animée concernant la première année à l'université, les difficultés et les moments plus sympathiques de cette période. Wayne était un jeune homme plutôt gentil avec quelques traits d'humour agréables. Harry était étonné d'avoir été interpellé ainsi par l'autre étudiant mais il apprécia échanger avec lui quelques mots.

Tout en discutant, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le présentoir de livres à sa droite et aperçut Tom, penché vers une caissière qui avait posé sur le comptoir un énorme carton probablement rempli de livres. Harry était toujours impressionné par l'amour des livres de son amant, lui qui n'avait jamais fais d'études supérieures. La mafia l'avait embrigadé très tôt, reconnaissant chez ce jeune orphelin la douleur et la soif de vengeance d'une vie misérable. En offrant une place à Tom auprès des siens en le considérant comme n'importe quelle brebis égarée recrutée par la mafia, Grindelwald avait signé son arrêt de mort. Pourtant, Tom aurait eu, avait encore d'ailleurs, toutes les capacités – et même plus – pour réaliser de brillantes études.

Reportant son attention sur Wayne, Harry croisa le regard nerveux de Crabbe et il se raidit doucement. Se passait-il quelque chose dont il devait se soucier ? La soudaine menace de Greyback planant au-dessus de lui le surplomba et il pâlit. Et si l'homme, ou l'un de ses hommes de main, déboulait dans la librairie pour leur tirer dessus comme ça avait été le cas dans le bar de Pettigrow ou au pied des bureaux Malefoy ? Mais le garde du corps le fixait _lui_ d'un air anxieux et Harry sentit sa tête lui tourner, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait signifier les regards muets de Crabbe.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » s'enquit soudainement Wayne en posant une main sur son bras, le front plissé. « Tu es tout pâle d'un coup. »

« Oh. Un petit étourdissement, » murmura vaguement Harry, un sourire faux aux lèvres. « Je suis désolé. »

Éprouvé par son sentiment de malaise, Harry s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Il se fustigea silencieusement : il ne devait pas réagir aussi vite, aussi violemment et ce, sans aucune raison. Il avait paniqué. Ni plus, ni moins. Cette première sortie commune depuis des mois avec Tom l'avait davantage inquiété qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre et l'ombre de Greyback, toujours aussi menaçante, lui coupait efficacement le souffle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » assura aussitôt l'autre étudiant avec un sourire doux avant de détourner les yeux, un peu embarrassé, les joues rougies. « Je me demandais si… Est-ce que tu souhaiterai à l'occasion qu'on aille boire un coup tout les deux ? »

« Oh, » dit Harry, stupéfait par la proposition inattendue. « Et bien, je… »

« Il en est hors de question. »

La voix glaciale de Tom claqua dans les airs et Harry n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers son amant qu'un bras possessif s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'attira contre la poitrine dure de celui-ci. Il tressaillit face à la soudaine marque physique – dans un lieu public – laissant peu de doutes sur la nature de leur relation et il voulut se dégager mais la prise de Tom était tenace, presque douloureuse.

« Ne t'approche plus de lui, » ajouta Tom d'une voix sifflante en fusillant du regard Wayne.

« Je… Je n'ai pas… » bégaya lamentablement Wayne, visiblement soufflé par la soudaine apparition du trentenaire près d'eux.

« Ferme-là et dégage. »

« Tom ! » s'exclama Harry en retrouvant l'usage de la parole. « Wayne est à l'université avec moi. Nous n'avions jamais pris le temps de discuter avant aujourd'hui. »

Son amant le foudroya du regard et Harry sentit les prémisses de la colère naître en lui face à cette réaction excessive. Il parvint à se dégager du bras de Tom et voulut rattraper la situation particulièrement humiliante tant pour lui que pour Wayne. Mais ce dernier était blanc comme un linge et il lisait aisément la dangerosité de Tom dans son regard. Bien que le visage de Tom soit parfaitement lisse, indéchiffrable même, Wayne repéra la lueur dangereuse brillant dans son regard et il fit un pas en arrière, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence.

Ce constat glaça Harry de l'intérieur et il se redressa, jetant un regard noir à son amant. Viktor était de plus en plus agité et il regardait attentivement autour d'eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé particulièrement fort mais il se dégageait une telle tension que les regards commençaient à s'arrêter sur eux, s'interrogeant pour voir ce qui mettait tant d'électricité dans ce petit groupe.

« Je vais y aller. Au revoir, » dit précipitamment Wayne.

« A bientôt, Wayne ! » salua Harry d'une voix pressée, inquiet de le voir disparaître et révéler à tous à l'université son homosexualité et sa relation avec un homme aussi froid et dur. « Nous nous verrons plus tard. »

Wayne ne lui répondit pas et fila hors de la librairie, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. La honte embrasa Harry qui se tourna vers Tom pour le fustiger mais son amant attrapa son bras d'une poigne ferme, tenant dans un équilibre précaire le lourd carton de livres. Tom le traîna vers la sortie, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester. Les trois gardes du corps leur emboîtèrent le pas et Tom, sans délicatesse aucune, fourra le carton dans les bras de Goyle.

« Lâche-moi ! » siffla Harry, furieux.

Mais la force de Tom était bien plus imposante que la sienne, bien plus écrasante et il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser embarquer derrière lui jusqu'à la voiture de Tom. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que l'homme le lâcha et ils montèrent tout deux dans le véhicule. À peine les portes se refermèrent que Harry explosa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, espèce de cinglé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Cet enculé te draguait ! Et sous mes yeux en plus ! » cria Tom en réponse, mettant les clés dans le contact. « Comment oses-tu laisser quelqu'un te faire du charme de cette façon ? »

« Il ne me draguait pas ! » ahana Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux alors que la voiture quittait le parking. « Tu délires, Tom. Tout le monde n'est pas gay. Le premier mec qui me parle ne veut pas forcément quelque chose avec moi ! »

« Il t'a proposé d'aller boire un coup, en rougissant, bordel ! Quelle preuve supplémentaire te faut-il ? Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf ? »

La colère brouilla la vue de Harry et il fut un instant tenté de se jeter sur Tom pour lui en coller une. Comment son amant pouvait-il oser se comporter de la sorte au beau milieu d'un magasin uniquement parce que quelqu'un était venu lui parler avec gentillesse ? Lui, naïf ? Peut-être ! Mais Wayne n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était simplement venu le saluer en le reconnaissant comme un autre étudiant de Westminster.

« Si à cause de ton stupide comportement, il vient à parler de toi à l'université et du fait que je sois avec un mec, je… je … »

« Et bien quoi, Harry ? Que vas-tu faire ? » l'interrompit méchamment Tom. « Tu vas crier sur tous les toits que c'est faux, que tu n'es pas gay, que tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? C'est un grotesque mensonge. Tu es aussi gay que moi. »

« Tais-toi ! » cria Harry, la gorge serrée par les larmes. « Tu n'es qu'un con qui réagit comme un con. Je n'ai pas envie que les choses se sachent de cette façon. C'est à moi de le décider et pas… »

« Tu me fais tout un foin car je ne connais pas tes proches mais tu es incapable d'assumer ce qui fait que tu es avec moi. »

Les mots, particulièrement durs, lui firent l'effet d'une claque et les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. Il resta muet, comme sidéré par la force des propos de Tom. La voiture s'arrêta dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble de son amant. Le trajet était passé en un éclair et Harry n'avait même pas vu la route défiler, bouleversé par sa dispute avec l'homme. Comment les choses avaient-elle pu prendre un tel tournant, un tel virage en l'espace de seulement quelques petites minutes ?

Sans un mot, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage de l'immeuble, là où se trouvait le duplex de Tom. La respiration encore erratique par la colère et la tristesse, Harry ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Tout un tas de reproches déferlait dans son esprit mais il était présentement incapable d'articuler trois mots cohérents pour les adresser à Tom.

« Entends-moi bien Harry, il est hors de question que tu laisses qui que ce soit t'approcher, » ordonna Tom d'une voix glaciale en refermant la porte de l'appartement. « Je refuse que tu te fasses draguer par des petits connards et que tu les incites en leur souriant comme tu le fais. »

« Arrête de te comporter comme ça, » rétorqua Harry en lui tournant le dos, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Je n'encourage personne à me séduire. C'est toi qui voit le mal partout. Ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! »

Tom poussa un juron et posa violemment le carton de livres, qu'il avait récupéré sans un mot à Goyle dans le parking avant que les gardes du corps ne s'éclipsent rapidement, sur le plan de travail. Malgré lui, Harry sursauta. Tom écumait littéralement de rage et c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi, notamment après lui. Il déglutit, un mélange de crainte et de colère bouillonnant en lui.

« Tu lui as souris, bordel ! » insista Tom en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? J'ai seulement été sociable mais bien sûr, toi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est puisque tu te comportes toujours comme un imbécile. »

Pour tenter de retrouver son calme, Harry alla s'appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Tom resta à plusieurs pas de lui, son visage de porcelaine rendu encore plus livide par la rage. Ses yeux marrons rougeoyaient étrangement et Harry resta une nouvelle fois stupéfait du tournant pris lors de leur brève escapade à la librairie. Au moment où Tom allait lui répondre vertement, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, brisant le silence pesant entre eux. Tous les deux tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte et Harry prit plusieurs inspirations brutales pour tenter de contrôler sa respiration.

« Je t'interdis de parler à tous les enfoirés qui te tournent autour. C'est clair ? » siffla Tom avant de se détourner de lui pour se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement. « Oui, entrez ! »

Sidéré par l'injonction abusive de son amant, Harry resta un instant figé et il observa d'un air hébété la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et laisser passer Lucius et Snape. Que venaient-ils faire là à un tel moment, bon sang ? Tom poussa un grognement en guise de salutation et leur serra brièvement la main mais les deux hommes semblèrent aussitôt remarquer la tension dans l'atmosphère.

Harry vit une lueur étrange, presque moqueuse, passer dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et une nouvelle vague de colère s'éleva en lui. Presque chaque fois que Snape et lui se croisaient, son couple vivait un moment désagréable et l'homme finissait toujours par assister à cela ! L'idée même de voir le tireur à gage s'imaginer que Tom et lui se disputaient toujours, et surtout qu'il était celui souffrant le plus de cela, Harry se redressa vivement et sa bouche s'ouvrit avant même que son esprit ne se raisonne.

« Va te faire foutre, Jedusor ! Je ne t'appartiens pas et je n'ai pas à t'obéir comme si j'étais un de tes vulgaires serviteurs ! » cracha t-il avec hargne. « Si j'ai envie de me faire sauter par tous les mecs de Londres qui m'approchent, je le ferai et tu n'auras rien à dire là-dedans. »

Essoufflé à la fin de sa tirade, Harry fut néanmoins satisfait d'avoir répliqué cela à la tête de Tom, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il était tout bonnement _incapable_ d'envisager le fait même de coucher avec un autre homme que son amant. Mais pouvoir lui rappeler, une bonne fois pour tout, que _non_ il n'était ni un objet, ni un fidèle chien de compagnie mais bien son compagnon, faisait un bien fou !

Sa fierté flétrit au moment même où Tom, les poings serrés, se tourna lentement vers lui, une tempête orageuse s'agitant dans ses yeux. Harry soutint son regard sans sourciller mais eut un vif mouvement de recul quand Tom fondit soudain sur lui, le plaquant durement contre le comptoir de la cuisine, une main enserrant violemment son poignet droit. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux mais Tom se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres venant frôler son oreille même si tout le monde dans la pièce put entendre sa voix glaciale cingler dans l'air.

« Crois-moi, Harry, je tuerai le moindre fils de pute qui osera poser un seul doigt sur toi. S'il le faut, je passerai au crible toutes les rues de cette ville, toutes les villes de ce foutu pays pour retrouver celui qui t'a touché et je le tuerai. Est-ce clair ? »

Et Harry était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bluff mais réellement de l'intention de Tom s'il venait à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors que son corps tremblait entièrement de l'intérieur et que les larmes se battaient pour remonter le long de sa poitrine et atteindre ses yeux, il s'efforça de soutenir son regard.

« Lâche-moi, » ordonna Harry d'une voix fraîche.

« Et si toi tu oses te donner à un autre homme que moi, je te jure Harry, tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. »

A ses mots, les doigts de Tom se resserrèrent davantage autour de son poignet et la douleur s'ajouta à la colère et à la peur. Est-ce que Tom envisageait sérieusement de lui faire du mal ? De le frapper ? Le plus jeune vit confusément Snape faire un pas dans leur direction mais Lucius l'arrêta d'un bras bien que la même inquiétude se reflétait dans ses yeux gris habituellement insondables. L'air était saturé d'électricité et presque irrespirable.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » souffla Harry, les yeux brillant de larmes. « Me tuer aussi ? Me frapper ? C'est ce que tu as envie de faire, c'est ça ? »

La mâchoire de Tom se contracta davantage à ses propos et Harry vit avec angoisse la rage briller un peu plus dans les yeux de son amant. Un instant, le temps d'une courte seconde, Harry fut alors persuadé que Tom allait le gifler. Il en crevait d'envie. Ça transpirait de lui. Il allait le frapper. Là. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Mais celui-ci le lâcha brusquement, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux, et tout en poussant un juron bruyant, Tom balaya du bras le comptoir de cuisine à ses côtés sur lequel figurait deux verres vides et une carafe. Les trois objets volèrent avant de se fracasser sur le sol dans le silence sordide de la grande pièce à vivre. Tom s'éloigna de deux pas et tout les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, douloureusement conscients l'un comme l'autre que Tom avait ressenti le besoin viscéral de le frapper. Même s'il s'était détourné à la dernière seconde.

Finalement, Tom fit volte-face et alla s'engouffrer dans son bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui avec une telle force qu'elle en trembla. Les oreilles de Harry se mirent à bourdonner alors que l'adrénaline de cette confrontation s'évaporait pour ne laisser place qu'au choc et à l'ahurissement. Ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement et en l'espace de quelques enjambées, Snape fut sur lui pour le retenir au cas où. Harry lui lança un regard confus, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

« Vous êtes soit très courageux, soit profondément stupide, Mr Potter, » murmura Snape d'une voix traînante en le guidant jusqu'au canapé.

« Oubliez-vous à qui vous avez affaire ? » ajouta son patron en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. « Je pensais qu'en étant en couple avec le patron de la mafia, vous auriez un peu plus d'instinct de survie. »

Assis sur le canapé grâce aux bons soins de Snape, Harry se contenta de les regarder en silence. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Il était bien trop choqué pour trouver un quelconque argument. Tom avait pété les plombs. Littéralement. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi et il était certain de ne jamais oublier cela. Jusqu'à présent, la jalousie de son amant avait été amusante, parfois pénible mais Tom s'était toujours plutôt bien contrôlé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Harry était encore plus effaré que ce conflit soit parti d'une simple discussion entre lui et Wayne Hopkins, un étudiant comme lui de première année venu se présenter.

Après un dernier regard pour lui, Snape et Malefoy se détournèrent et allèrent toquer à la porte du bureau de Tom. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et le silence retomba dans l'appartement. Harry resta quelques secondes immobile sur le canapé, les larmes au bord des yeux. Plus que la fureur, la tristesse prenait lentement possession de tout son corps et il avait envie de se ruer à l'intérieur du bureau de Tom à la fois pour le frapper, lui hurler dessus et pleurer. Mais il resta assis, la gorge serrée avant de se lever avec hésitation.

Il s'approcha de la vaisselle brisée au sol puis s'agenouilla, rassemblant délicatement les gros morceaux de verre dans l'intention de les jeter à la poubelle. Ses gestes mécaniques l'empêchèrent de penser pendant quelques secondes puis Harry se rendit compte de l'absurdité de son action. Il ne devait pas, absolument pas, nettoyer ce que Tom avait lui-même brisé. Les mains tremblantes, il laissa tout retomber sur le sol et resta agenouillé devant les dégâts.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry fondit en larmes et il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour ne pas se faire entendre dans le bureau de Tom. Il resta un moment ainsi, prostré et en larmes. Les gouttes d'eau salées tracèrent leur sillon sur ses joues avant de couler le long de son cou, humidifiant le haut de son tee-shirt. Il finit par se relever, essuyant ses joues avec son bras droit et il repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé, se pelotonnant dedans.

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Tom agir ainsi avec lui ? Harry n'avait jamais été un grand bagarreur mais il n'était pas non plus le dernier des crétins à se laisser marcher dessus. Bien au contraire ! Parfois, il réagissait au quart de tour et n'hésitait pas à remettre à leur place tout ceux le prenant de haut ou le méprisant. Là, face à Tom et à sa fureur infondée, Harry était resté comme stupéfait, cloué au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Il s'était certes défendu avec les mots – même s'il reconnaissait volontiers la stupidité de ceux-ci car _jamais_ il n'irait coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tom et qu'il avait, de plein gré, forcer la colère de l'homme – mais quand celui-ci l'avait agrippé physiquement, Harry n'était pas parvenu à mettre un terme à cela. Tom était certes bien plus fort que lui mais il aurait au moins dû essayer !

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée fermée et Harry sut qu'il devrait aussitôt prendre ses affaires et disparaître, ne pas laisser une chance à Tom de croire que cet incident n'était pas important. Il devait lui montrer que lui, Harry James Potter, n'acceptera jamais de se faire ainsi traiter par son compagnon. Peu importe la fureur de celui-ci.

Mais ses pensées, à peine une demie-heure plus tôt dans la librairie, concernant son amour infaillible pour Tom lui revinrent en mémoire. Alors, Harry sut _pourquoi_ il ne s'était pas déjà rué hors de l'appartement pour quitter Tom et ne jamais revenir. Car, même si Tom s'était comporté comme un jaloux paranoïaque excessif et à la limite de la violence, Harry ne pouvait tirer un trait sur lui. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le quitter, le virer de sa vie et repartir de zéro sans lui.

Aussi sûr que son amour pour l'homme était puissant et indispensable, Harry fut certain que Tom Jedusor avait le pouvoir de le combler d'un bonheur exquis comme celui de le détruire littéralement.

« Espèce de crétin, » murmura t-il férocement sans vraiment savoir s'il désignait Tom ou bien lui-même.

Harry ferma les yeux et lentement, sa respiration s'apaisa et il quitta son état de choc et de tristesse. Il parvint à réfléchir plus posément et réalisa combien ses propos n'avaient pas aidé à désamorcer le conflit, bien au contraire. Mais cela n'excusait pas la violence de Tom à son encontre. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy avait raison : Tom était le chef de la mafia londonienne. À quoi s'attendait-il ? À un espèce de romantique, au grand cœur et aux bonnes manières ? Tom faisait déjà preuve d'une grande douceur à son égard, bien loin de ce qu'il était habitué jusque là. C'était un effort considérable pour son amant et Harry en avait conscience.

Et s'il l'avait frappé ? Tom l'avait finalement lâché, jetant plutôt sa rage sur la vaisselle près d'eux mais… Et s'il n'était pas parvenu à se contrôler un minimum ? Une nausée souleva l'estomac de Harry à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Tom franchir cette ligne rouge. C'était bien trop douloureux mais jamais Harry ne l'avait vu aussi près de le faire. Ça, cette violence, Harry était certain de ne jamais pouvoir l'accepter.

La confiance qu'il portait envers Tom venait, en l'espace d'une dispute, de s'ébranler, de se fragiliser. Harry ôta ses lunettes un instant pour les nettoyer avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Il pouvait parfois entendre des voix s'élever derrière la porte du bureau de Tom et il espéra que l'entretien des trois hommes allait durer encore longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à leur faire face dans l'immédiat, surtout pas à Tom.

Désireux de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus avoir à penser, Harry attrapa un livre traînant sur la table basse et commença la lecture du roman. Une partie de lui fustigeait sa conscience de désirer rester ici tandis que l'autre le suppliait de donner une chance à Tom de réparer cela. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Le besoin de se confier se fit ressentir avec violence mais Harry n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. À qui pouvait-il raconter cet épisode sans les effrayer ou attirer leur pitié ? Hermione et Neville en seraient outrés, à juste titre. Drago lui sortirait une ou deux vannes à l'humour douteux. Quant à ses parents ou Sirius, après le choc de le découvrir gay, viendraient tuer de leurs mains Tom pour avoir osé se comporter ainsi avec lui.

Finalement, le bureau de Tom se rouvrit trente minutes plus tard. Harry était parvenu à retrouver son calme. Il veilla à ne pas quitter du regard le livre. Il ne voulait pas accorder la moindre attention à son amant et ne pas subir les regards circonspects ou méprisants de Lucius et Severus car il était bêtement resté à l'appartement, même après la scène de Tom.

« Bonne soirée, » dit Lucius en serrant la main à Tom. « Je vous recontacte d'ici quelques jours en fonction des avancées de ce projet. »

« Très bien, » répondit simplement Tom en saluant ensuite Snape.

La respiration un peu plus rapide par l'inquiétude de se retrouver de nouveau seul face à Tom, Harry se raidit mais garda les yeux rivés sur le livre ouvert sur ses genoux remontés. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière les deux hommes et Tom tira les deux verrous et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il n'y eut pas un bruit dans l'appartement pendant une poignée de secondes et Harry lutta pour ne pas tourner la tête vers lui.

Tom se mit enfin en marche et Harry, d'un bref regard à travers les mèches noires de ses cheveux, le vit se diriger vers l'espace cuisine duquel il en sortit une pelle et balayette. Sans un mot, l'homme s'agenouilla près des morceaux de verre jonchant le sol en entreprit de nettoyer la vaisselle cassée. Harry fut dès lors incapable de lire une ligne de plus du roman mais il se concentra néanmoins à garder ses yeux fixés sur le bouquin, à l'affût du moindre geste de Tom.

Ce dernier ramassa tout le bazar et s'approcha finalement de Harry. Son cœur se serra étrangement en avisant l'ignorance totale de ce dernier. La culpabilité gonfla en lui mais c'était une bien maigre punition que Tom pouvait encaisser. Il passa une main sur son visage et s'avança doucement jusqu'à s'asseoir directement sur la table basse, faisant face au jeune homme borné installé sur le canapé. Avec douceur, il attrapa le livre derrière lequel Harry se cachait et le ferma, dévoilant le visage pâle et soucieux de son amant.

« Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça m'est insupportable de simplement t'imaginer avec un autre que moi, » commença t-il lentement. « As-tu conscience de ta beauté, Harry ? J'en doute. Tu es si innocent. Je vois les regards sur toi et c'est intolérable pour moi. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent face à ces mots et Tom était persuadé de la véracité de ceux-ci. Harry était inconscient de sa beauté, de l'attraction qu'il provoquait chez les autres. S'il ne le percevait pas, lui en avait toutefois conscience et ça créait en lui une brûlure et une violence intolérable. Il ne pouvait pas supporter et accepter cela. Krum, chargé la protection de Harry, après quelques questions poussées de sa part avait été forcé d'admettre que les regards se posaient souvent sur Harry sans même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Les regards féminins, Tom s'en fichait éperdument car Harry était complètement et définitivement homosexuel. Mais ceux des hommes… Il en bouillonnait littéralement rien que d'y penser alors assister à une scène comme celle-ci l'avait rendu fou.

Avec toujours autant de douceur, Tom laissa sa main glisser vers le bras de Harry et il l'attrapa délicatement. Lui-même tressaillit en voyant la peau légèrement halée du garçon se colorer déjà au niveau de son poignet, laissant transparaître quelques bleus comme des marques accusatrices de sa colère. Lentement, Tom se pencha en avant et embrassa la peau meurtrie de baisers légers et doux. S'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, la culpabilité et ses excuses brillaient dans son regard ancré dans celui de Harry.

« Je te déteste, » murmura Harry.

Et ce soir là, quand Tom lui fit l'amour avec une tendresse et une douceur comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, Harry l'aima et le détesta à la fois avec une violence inouïe.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine. Patmol25_


	33. Chapitre 33

Chers lecteurs,

Comment allez-vous ? J'ai sincèrement adoré lire chacune de vos reviews pour le précédent chapitre car il me tenait à coeur. J'ai notamment apprécié les lecteurs qui ont pu souligner le caractère tout à fait malsain et inacceptable du geste de Tom. J'espère que la façon dont Harry et Tom vont gérer cela vous plaira. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde mais j'ai été me reposer quelques jours loin de chez moi, ne me laissant guère la possibilité de m'y pencher. Merci en tout cas pour chaque commentaire, chaque avis et chaque réflexion au sujet d'une Incorrigible attraction.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 33_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il tâtonna la table de chevet jusqu'à attraper ses lunettes et les poser sur le bout de son nez, rendant son environnement plus clair. Le soleil encore doux éclairait à peine la chambre à travers les interstices du volet. Étrangement fatigué malgré sa nuit complète, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, comme pour le défroisser et se donner une once de courage pour affronter la journée à venir.

À ses côtés, Tom dormait profondément, les traits détendus. Comme à l'accoutumé, il n'était vêtu que d'un bas de pyjama, laissant son torse nu. Sa peau pâle était traversée à certains endroits par de légères griffures rougeâtres, marques passionnées de leurs ébats de la veille. Si Tom avait été particulièrement doux et tendre à son égard, lui-même s'était montré plus dur, n'hésitant pas à s'accrocher littéralement à son corps avec ses ongles. Comme une maigre vengeance de la violence de Tom en fin d'après-midi.

Une boule d'angoisse se logea aussitôt dans sa gorge en pensant à cela alors que la scène traversait rapidement son esprit. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en laissant échapper un bruyant soupir. Il se souciait peu de réveiller Tom : celui-ci avait un sommeil de plomb en général – qu'il jalousait profondément – et il mettait un point d'honneur à s'octroyer quasiment chaque jour une grasse matinée.

Il s'extirpa du lit, ramassa ses affaires de la veille, son téléphone portable puis quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était à peine sept heures du matin mais ce jour, Harry n'avait pas cours avant le début d'après-midi : son enseignant de droit en entreprise était absent pour deux semaines et, comme pour les sanctionner de la suspension des cours, il leur avait donné un devoir à rendre à son retour.

Le silence dans l'immense duplex de Tom était presque angoissant tant il était épais et Harry descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il se changea rapidement, peu désireux de s'attarder dans la salle de bain de Tom puis se dirigea vers le frigo pour boire à même le goulot d'une bouteille de jus de fruit. Tom détestait ce genre de boisson, encore plus le matin en se plaignant que le goût lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac, et l'apparition de ce type de bouteille dans le frigo n'était en réalité qu'une marque de son installation dans la vie de Tom.

Harry replaça la bouteille dans le frigo puis s'installa sur l'un des tabourets hauts accolés au comptoir en marbre de la cuisine. Son estomac était si noué qu'il ne préférait même pas tenter d'avaler quelque chose. Il ne pensait pas être malade malgré son impression d'être barbouillé. Il n'avait ni mal à la tête, ni au ventre. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de vomir. Il se sentait simplement éreinté, l'estomac tordu dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ?

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'apprêta à laisser sa tête tomber entre ses deux mains quand son regard fut attiré par son poignet droit. Il tressaillit et la raison de son mal-être lui sauta aux yeux alors que, de ses doigts de la main gauche, il venait caresser la peau bleuie de son poignet. Ses doigts embrassèrent presque la marque de ceux de Tom bien qu'un peu plus grands que les siens.

Merde.

Que s'était-il sérieusement passé la veille ? Les bleus qui coloraient sa peau étaient la preuve concrète que leur dispute avait réellement existé et surtout, réellement dégénéré. Un tressaillement le traversa en se rappelant du regard de Tom, de la rage brûlant dans ses yeux plus rouges que jamais alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts – et ça Harry n'en doutait pas une seule seconde – de le frapper.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Harry fut forcé de faire face à une réalité qui le glaçait de l'intérieur : il avait eu peur de Tom. Son amant l'avait terrifié et il avait presque été paralysé par la crainte de le voir céder à son envie si virulente de le frapper. Il s'était défendu tant bien que mal, lui ordonnant de le lâcher, lui demandant même s'il comptait réellement le frapper mais tout ceci n'avait-il pas été qu'une pathétique façon de lui tenir tête ?

Et il était resté. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé, en état de choc puis avait laissé Tom lui présenter des explications maladroites après son entretien avec Lucius Malefoy et Severus Snape. Pire, il avait même fait l'amour avec Tom une fois la nuit tombée sur Londres. Comme une catin. Comme un objet qui s'était laissé manipulé sans protester. Et surtout, en y prenant même du plaisir. Il avait joui, il avait eu un orgasme, peu avant Tom. Il avait ressenti un plaisir fulgurant même, haïssant d'ailleurs son amant de parvenir à lui faire tant de bien après l'avoir ainsi blessé.

Avec la soudaine impression d'étouffer, Harry bondit sur ses pieds et fut alors obsédé par une seule idée : il devait partir. Il devait quitter l'appartement de Tom et reprendre ses esprits. Les mains tremblantes, il s'empressa de rassembler toutes ses affaires disséminées dans la grande pièce à vivre et les fourra avec hâte dans son sac à dos. Il attrapa ses clés de voiture posés près de la porte d'entrée, là où Krum les avait laissé après avoir ramené son véhicule jusqu'au parking privé de Tom comme il l'avait laissé près de l'université.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry conduisait rapidement dans Londres, accumulant les moments de déconcentration et dépassant les limitations de vitesse sans grande préoccupation. Son père le tuerait s'il venait à savoir dans quel état il avait consciemment pris le volant. En ce début de matinée, les routes de la capitale n'étaient pas encore surchargées par la masse de travailleurs et de touristes. Non, il fallait attendre huit heures pour que traverser Londres devienne un parcours du combattant.

Harry gara sa voiture avec la même hâte, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Lui-même ne comprenait pas son comportement, son besoin irrépressible de fuir, au nez et à la barbe de Tom mais aussi des gardes du corps de celui-ci. La pensée de Greyback ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. À vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ce serait encore une fois faire face à sa relation totalement incongrue avec Tom Jedusor, le patron de la mafia londonienne.

Il entra en coup de vent dans la maison familiale et, sans faire exprès, laissa échapper la porte qui claqua sourdement. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine et sursauta en croisant le regard ébahi de son père. James était debout près du plan de travail de la cuisine, une cigarette et une tasse de café à la main, se préparant sûrement à rejoindre le commissariat pour sa journée de travail.

« Harry ? » demanda t-il prudemment en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant ensuite sur son visage. « Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire forcé. « Désolé pour la porte. J'ai pas été très discret. Maman dort encore ? »

« Elle a été appelé par son cabinet dans la nuit. Une urgence pour une nouvelle affaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu te doutes bien que si elle avait été là, je n'aurais pas osé fumer à l'intérieur. »

Même si la voix de son père était neutre, Harry frissonna en sentant son regard alerte posé sur lui. Il avait quitté l'appartement de Tom à toute vitesse avec l'obsédante idée de rentrer chez lui mais à présent qu'il faisait face à James, il n'était pas certain que ce soit très malin. Il tenta de lui sourire mais la grimace qui étira ses lèvres ne sembla pas convaincre son père.

« Tu as dormi chez… ta copine ? » supposa James avec une certaine prudence dans la voix.

Après avoir confié à sa mère qu'il avait bien _quelqu'un dans sa vie,_ Harry avait fini par mettre son père dans la confidence à la grande joie de Lily. Il avait été là aussi très réservé, se contentant de le dire à James au cours d'un repas. Même s'il avait été avare en détails, il avait été très amusé par l'enthousiasme non-feint de son père. Il s'était senti mal par ses mensonges qui, telle une toile d'araignée se tissaient autour de lui : finiraient-ils une jour par le prendre au piège, par l'étouffer ?

« Ouais. »

« Déjà de retour ? À sept-heure vingt ? »

Harry le contourna, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et ouvrit les placards pour farfouiller à l'intérieur du regard. La voix incrédule de James lui apporta une couche de frisson. Il saisit ensuite un paquet de petits-beurre même s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir avaler grand-chose.

« T'es sûr que ça va mon grand ? »

« Ouais, nickel. Tout va bien, » répondit-il avec un immense sourire.

Mais sans raison apparente, son regard rencontrant celui plein d'inquiétude de James, Harry fondit en larmes. Il laissa tomber le paquet de biscuits dans un bruit sourd sur le plan de travail alors que son père le dévisageait d'un air ahuri, la bouche entrouverte. L'homme laissa ensuite tomber le reste de sa cigarette dans sa tasse de café puis se précipita vers lui.

Harry se retrouva alors dans les bras de James et, les mains appuyées contre ses yeux comme pour retenir son flot de larmes, il enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme. L'étudiant s'invectiva silencieusement à cesser de pleurer ainsi mais ses larmes redoublaient à chacune de ses injonctions mentales.

« Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, » pria James, une légère angoisse dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais articuler une phrase était impossible pour Harry qui resta blotti dans l'étreinte rassurante de son père. Il se détesta d'agir ainsi, tel un enfant désœuvré mais il ne fit rien pour s'extirper des bras de l'homme. Il était arrivé à un âge où il ne sautait plus dans les bras de James chaque soir pour le saluer. En réalité, leur dernière étreinte de ce type datait de février lorsqu'il avait été amené au commissariat suite à la fusillade commanditée par Fenrir Greyback au pied de l'immeuble Malefoy.

C'était agréable de se laisser ainsi aller avec le sentiment que les bras de son père avaient toujours été là pour le rassurer et le soutenir. Le silence dans la cuisine était seulement brisé par ses sanglots qui, progressivement, s'atténuèrent pour ne finir par être de simples reniflements. Il pouvait presque entendre les multiples questions tourbillonner dans l'esprit de James mais heureusement, celui-ci demeura muet et se contenta de le soutenir par une étreinte ferme et solide.

« Désolé, » croassa t-il en se reculant légèrement, mortifié par son comportement.

Les yeux de James n'étaient ni moqueurs, ni agacés, seulement plein d'inquiétude et il ne le lâcha pas, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le dévisager ouvertement.

« Désolé, » répéta Harry en essuyant son visage humide. « Je… Je crois que… ouais, que je suis crevé. »

« Tu t'es disputé avec ta copine ? » interrogea James avec un léger embarras, regrettant sûrement l'absence de Lily bien plus douée que lui dans ce domaine. « La soirée s'est mal passée ? »

« Non, non ! Rien de tout ça. »

« Mais… Harry, dis-moi juste ce qui te met dans cet état ! »

« Non, t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, Harry laissa apparaître un sourire faussement joyeux et se recula de deux pas, brisant le contact physique avec son père.

« Arrête. Je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir ainsi. Surtout sans raison, » rétorqua un peu plus sèchement James, l'inquiétude grandissant en lui.

Harry secoua la tête et voulut à nouveau reculer mais James lui attrapa le poignet droit, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds alors qu'une vive douleur le traversa. Il s'efforça de rester impassible, le cœur battant à la chamade, effrayé que James ne relève son gilet et aperçoive les bleus marquant sa peau.

Si son père venait à les découvrir, il allait devoir trouver une excuse suffisamment solide pour obtenir la paix. Jamais James n'accepterai une absence de réponse face à ce type de blessures, notamment car la marque des doigts de Tom était très distincte, ne laissant place à peu de doute sur le fait qu'il avait été solidement maintenu par une tierce personne.

« Je crois que… Je crois que je suis vraiment crevé, » révéla Harry d'une voix rauque. « Les profs commencent à nous mettre la pression pour les partiels du second semestre et même si mon stage me plaît toujours, je me pose des questions sur mon avenir et sur mes études. »

« Soit tu es un très bon menteur et tu parviens à me faire croire que c'est le réel problème, soit tu t'es transformé en une réplique de ta mère lors de ses études, » répliqua sérieusement son père en arquant un sourcil circonspect. « J'ignore quelle est la version qui m'inquiète le plus. »

« Je suis juste… préoccupé par mes études, papa, » apaisa Harry en baissant les yeux. « Tous les étudiants de Westminster traversent ça à un moment ou un autre, je te le promets. Ne trouve pas ça ridicule. »

Combien de fois avait-il détesté que son père soit commissaire de police et donc très expérimenté en interrogatoire ? James hésitait clairement entre le croire ou non, soulignant par là qu'il mentait plutôt bien. Harry était loin de vouloir prendre ces mots comme un compliment : il avait le sentiment de s'être transformé en un horrible menteur ces derniers mois.

« Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Je n'ai jamais été à la fac mais j'ai suffisamment vu ta mère se rendre malade à l'approche des examens pour me douter que ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir, » dit James en le relâchant avec douceur, ses yeux toujours rivés dans les siens. « Tu ne dors pas bien en ce moment ? »

« Bof, ça dépend des jours. C'est pas important, papa, je te promets. »

« Bien sûr que c'est important. Si tu es si fatigué que cela, il faut que tu prennes du temps pour te reposer. Tu dois te l'autoriser. »

Les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent et il se détourna de son père, soulagé que son attention ne se pose pas sur son poignet. Distraitement, il tira sur la manche de son gilet pour bien couvrir sa peau. Ce geste, le fait de masquer les méfaits de Tom, lui torpilla un peu plus les entrailles et pour se redonner une contenance, il reprit le paquet de biscuits et l'ouvrit.

Le silence s'étira dans la cuisine, pesant et Harry pria pour pouvoir rapidement s'échapper dans sa chambre. Si pleurer dans les bras de James lui avait procuré un réel bien-être, il se maudissait à présent, certain d'être dans le viseur d'attention de celui-ci pour les prochains jours.

Alors que James allait reprendre la parole, un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre à l'extérieur et les deux Potter tournèrent leur tête vers la grande baie vitrée. Sirius se tenait près du portail d'entrée de la maison, à quelques pas de sa moto éteinte et il leur adressa un geste de la main au loin. James lui répondit puis soupira lourdement, visiblement peu désireux de le laisser seul. Au contraire, Harry fut soulagé de l'arrivée tombant à pic de son parrain.

« Je dois aller au boulot. Sirius m'amène en moto. Il vient manger à la maison ce soir, » dit-il en attrapant son paquet de cigarette et son briquet près de la machine à café. « Essaie de te reposer. Ne va pas en cours aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'une journée à la maison ne va pas te faire échouer à tes examens. »

« Je verrai, » répondit-il distraitement. « Et… Ne dis rien à maman s'il te plaît. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle va flipper et me harceler pour savoir si tout va bien. »

« Elle s'inquiétera pour toi. »

« Papa, je t'en prie. »

« Très bien, » soupira James, défaitiste. « On en reparlera, OK ? »

Conscient de ne pas pouvoir le faire changer d'avis dans l'immédiat, Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. James traîna un peu dans la cuisine, réticent à rejoindre Sirius mais au bout de quelques hésitations, il finit par s'approcher rapidement de lui pour passer une main rassurant dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de se détourner puis de quitter la cuisine et enfin, la maison sans un mot.

Appuyé contre le plan de travail, grignotant machinalement un biscuit, Harry l'observa rejoindre à grandes enjambées Sirius. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main puis James enfila son casque de moto. S'il n'était pas un passionné de bécanes comme son meilleur ami, il appréciait parfois de se faire mener au travail par ce dernier. Avant de mettre son propre casque, Sirius se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un nouveau geste de la main. Harry répondit au salut de son parrain puis les observa disparaître de sa vue.

Il savoura le silence dans la maison, se sentant plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son réveil. Il était forcé d'admettre que sa dispute avec Tom l'avait encore plus secoué qu'il ne le soupçonnait en premier lieu. Au point qu'il s'effondre devant James. Bordel, depuis quand sa vie était devenue si compliquée et si sujette aux montagnes russes ? Alors qu'il se réjouissait toujours de se savoir si important dans la vie de Tom, grâce aux confidences inattendues de Drago, il se sentait à présent trahi par son amant, comme s'il avait découvert un pan sombre de sa personnalité qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais apercevoir.

Un rire amer traversa ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, s'invectivant lui-même : sérieusement, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Après tout, Tom Jedusor était le parrain de la mafia de Londres, bon sang ! Il n'était pas un homme de coeur. Il était un sanguin. Il avait déjà _tué_ des personnes. Il devait se secouer et arrêter d'être naïf. Tom n'était _pas_ une bonne personne et leur confrontation de la veille avait simplement mis en lumière une part de ce qui l'avait fait devenir le patron de la mafia.

Jusque là, Tom était plus ou moins bien parvenu à lui faire oublier qu'il était à la tête d'une grande organisation criminelle, dirigeant d'une main de maître des dizaines d'hommes, commanditant – voire exécutant lui-même – des assassinats, gérant des trafics illégaux d'armes ou de drogues. Harry avait réussi à oublier tout cela, à le mettre dans une case, un peu comme s'il se disait que tout cela faisait partie de la vie professionnelle de Tom et que c'était trop barbant pour qu'il s'y intéresse franchement et que cela influe son regard sur lui.

Or… La veille, Tom lui avait rappelé durement qu'il était un homme dangereux et qu'il ne devait pas l'oublier. Jusque là, la jalousie de Tom n'avait jamais été aussi poussée. Ou en tout cas, il la contrôlait mieux. Parfois, c'était amusant même si quelques fois, Harry avait été agacé par l'énervement quasi-systématique de Tom quand il évoquait d'autres garçons autres que ses plus proches amis tels que Neville ou Ron. Mais là, avec Wayne Hopkins, Tom avait franchi une limite que Harry n'était pas prêt à oublier. Ce n'était plus amusant ou irritant, c'était effrayant et malsain.

« Connard, » chuchota t-il dans le vide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans un des innombrables couloirs de l'université de Westminster. Incapable de suivre le conseil de son père, il n'était parvenu ni à se reposer, ni à s'octroyer une journée de répit loin de la fac. Il s'y était même rendu plus tôt que prévu, une nouvelle idée dans la tête.

Après une bonne douche et une sieste, Harry s'était senti en meilleur forme même si l'angoisse s'était de nouveau infiltrée en lui en repérant les nombreux appels en absence de Tom et même de Viktor. Il avait après tout quitté l'appartement sans le moindre mot, se contentant de prendre ses affaires et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Incapable de faire face dans l'immédiat à son amant ou son garde du corps, Harry s'était contenté de répondre au SMS de son père lui demandant s'il allait bien pour le rassurer avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Il s'était ensuite rendu à Westminster, soulagé de voir que Viktor Krum ne le suivait pas comme à l'accoutumé. Pour une fois, une rare fois ces derniers mois, il avait besoin d'un semblant de normalité et surtout d'avoir l'impression de contrôler un minimum sa vie.

« Entrez ! » l'autorisa une voix bienveillante derrière la porte contre laquelle il venait de frapper. « Ah, Harry ! Quelle agréable surprise, mon garçon. Installe-toi. »

Un sourire crispé au bord des lèvres, Harry fit un mouvement de tête poli au professeur Dumbledore et vint s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau de l'homme.

« Je pensais qu'en devenant le doyen de l'université, je serais enfin épargné de toute cette paperasse mais je crois que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'admettre que ma croyance était erronée, » confia le vieil homme en tapotant d'un air las une main contre une pile de papiers. « Je ne peux que me réjouir que des étudiants investissent mon bureau. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je… En fait…, » balbutia t-il lamentablement, les yeux rivés sur ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses. « Un jour, il y a quelques semaines, vous m'avez invité à venir vous voir si je rencontrais des difficultés dans mon… amitié avec Tom. »

Il s'agissait là des mots exacts utilisés par Dumbledore lors de leur bref entretien au cours duquel il avait été pris au dépourvu, déjà troublé par l'annonce du double meurtre à Traflagar Square des hommes de Greyback.

« Tout à fait. Je suis heureux que tu te sois souvenu de mon invitation, » approuva Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

« Vous sembliez bien connaître Tom et penser qu'il serait capable de faire des ravages autour de lui, notamment en raison de ce que vous avez nommé comme de l'avidité et de la possessivité. »

« Comme je te l'ai dis la dernière fois, je connais Tom depuis de longues années, depuis son adolescence à vrai dire. J'avais été interpellé par son lycée qui s'émerveillait de ses compétences scolaires et de son intelligence. Il n'est pas rare que certains établissements scolaires, notamment ceux jouissant d'aucune réputation particulière, alertent les doyens des universités pour attirer leur regard sur ce qu'ils appellent entre eux de petits génies. »

Harry leva la tête pour observer Dumbledore et remarqua que celui-ci s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus légèrement dans la vague.

« J'ai moi-même repéré les compétences exceptionnelles de Tom dès notre première rencontre mais son tempérament rebelle l'a empêché de se réjouir de mon approche même si, je pense encore aujourd'hui, qu'il a été flatté que l'université de Westminster s'intéresse à lui. »

« Mais il n'a jamais voulu venir ici. Vous me l'avez dis vous-même. »

« C'est vrai. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que Tom avait le sentiment d'avoir un retard important à rattraper par rapport à ses camarades et, peu importe son amour pour les études et la connaissance, il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans de longues études et attendre encore plusieurs années avant d'obtenir un statut social important. »

Le regret était parfaitement perceptible dans la voix du doyen de l'université. Harry se sentait quelque peu coupable d'obtenir toutes ces informations sur son amant, à l'insu de celui-ci mais il avait aussi conscience que Albus Dumbledore était probablement la seule personne à pouvoir lui en donner. Tom refusait quasiment toujours systématiquement d'évoquer son passé et il ne se voyait certainement pas se tourner vers Snape ou Malefoy pour en apprendre davantage.

« Il a choisi d'autres voies et force est de constater que Tom n'a eu besoin d'aucun diplôme universitaire pour obtenir le pouvoir, la richesse et le respect. »

Les propos de Dumbledore pouvaient être à double-sens mais Harry n'était pas prêt à prononcer le mot _mafia_ ou tout terme pouvant s'y rapprocher sans être absolument certain de ce que l'homme savait exactement.

« Vous avez continué à vous intéresser à son parcours, » nota le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Lorsque l'on fait face à un esprit si vif, il est toujours très intéressant de se pencher sur celui-ci et d'observer ce qu'il en advient. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dumbledore soulignait l'intelligence particulière de Tom et Harry se sentit presque jaloux d'être aussi insignifiant et banal par rapport à son amant. Dans le fond, pourquoi celui-ci s'intéressait à lui ?

« As-tu rencontré des difficultés dans ton amitié avec Tom ? »

Harry sortit de ses sombres pensées et regarda Dumbledore, les lèvres collées l'une contre l'autre. Il était venu lui-même jusqu'au bureau de l'homme, à la recherche d'information pour mieux comprendre son amant mais il ignorait jusqu'où il voulait révéler quelque chose à Dumbledore.

« S'est-il montré… possessif à ton égard ? »

C'était un euphémisme.

« Vous… La dernière fois, vous sembliez certain que ça allait poser souci dans mon amitié avec Tom. »

Ils continuaient à utiliser, comme lors de leur précédente conversation, tout deux le terme d' _amitié_ alors qu'ils savaient, l'un comme l'autre que leur relation était d'une toute autre nature. Mais ça avait un côté rassurant pour Harry, comme s'il contrôlait quelque chose dans tout cela.

« En allant rencontrer Tom pour découvrir ce qui avait tant impressionné ses professeurs au lycée, je ne me suis pas seulement intéressé à ses compétences intellectuelles, » déclara Dumbledore en piochant un bonbon dans une coupelle posée sur son bureau qu'il tendit ensuite à Harry. « Dans ce genre de situation, il est de mon devoir de repérer quelles pourraient être les difficultés d'un futur étudiant pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses premiers pas à l'université. Et cela englobe tout type de difficultés, pas seulement financière ou scolaire. »

« Je suppose qu'il vous a été facile de repérer qu'il n'est pas très doué en matière de relation sociale, » lança Harry, une légère amertume dans la voix.

« Tom a grandi sans avoir la possibilité d'observer la façon dont une famille interagit et ce manque a pesé lourd dans ses relations sociales. Il appartient à Tom de partager certains moments de sa vie et je ne me sens pas légitime pour te les dévoiler mais il n'a pas eu cette chance que tu as eu d'être entouré et accompagné par des personnes de confiance dès ton plus jeune âge. »

Harry le savait mais ce rappel de l'enfance dénuée d'amour et de sécurité de Tom lui provoqua un spasme de l'estomac.

« Je ne veux pas tout savoir, » confia t-il à mi-voix en secouant lentement la tête. « Ça appartient à Tom et il serait hors de lui d'apprendre que nous avons en ce moment même cette conversation. »

« Je crois savoir que Tom est novice dans ce type d'amitié que vous partagez, » dit Dumbledore et Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer, profondément embarrassé. « Il doit sûrement encore beaucoup apprendre dans ce domaine et ça te place dans une position parfois inconfortable. »

« Et comment dois-je lui faire comprendre que les gens ne lui appartiennent pas ? » grogna Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Il est tellement têtu et persuadé d'être dans son bon droit ! »

« Reconnaître ses erreurs et ses méconnaissances a toujours été particulièrement difficile pour Tom qui a constamment mis un point d'honneur à ne pas échouer dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Tom doit peut-être simplement comprendre que parfois, seule sa responsabilité est à prendre en compte et que l'autre n'a pas forcément toujours commis un méfait. »

Le silence accueillit les paroles du doyen de l'université et après quelques mots supplémentaires, Harry prit congé. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il se sentit partagé entre la honte d'avoir été quémander de l'aide à Dumbledore et le soulagement d'évoquer librement Tom avec quelqu'un le connaissant depuis de longues années.

Il quitta le bâtiment en pierre, traversa le parc de l'université dans lequel soufflait un vent fort puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il lui restait plus d'une heure avant le début de son premier cours de la journée et Harry ne voulait pas s'y rendre le ventre vide. Les idées à présent éclaircies, son ventre criait famine puisqu'il s'était contenté de quelques biscuits au petit-déjeuner.

« Mr Potter ! »

Surpris d'être ainsi hélé, Harry sursauta et releva la tête avant de croiser le regard sombre de Viktor Krum. Son garde du corps, le visage sérieux, était posté près de son véhicule, l'ensemble du corps tendu à l'extrême.

« Viktor, » salua t-il calmement, étonné de l'entendre le nommer ainsi.

« Nous vous avons cherché partout. Vous étiez injoignable sur votre téléphone portable et… »

« J'avais simplement besoin de prendre un temps pour moi. »

« C'est un gros risque Mr Potter et mon devoir est de vous protéger constamment, à chacun de vos déplacements. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, agacé et attrapa son téléphone portable qu'il ralluma. Viktor se fondait tellement bien dans la masse que parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier quel était son véritable rôle auprès de lui. L'entendre le nommer ' _Mr Potter'_ tout en le vouvoyant lui rappela comme une claque abrupte que Viktor Krum était un garde du corps de la mafia assigné à sa sécurité.

« Je le sais et je suis navré d'avoir complexifié cette mission. J'avais simplement besoin, le temps de quelques heures, d'être tranquille. »

« Je me dois de prévenir Mr Jedusor que vous êtes en sécurité. »

« Je vais m'en charger, » soupira t-il en notant qu'il avait pas moins de sept appels en absence de son amant. « Ensuite, je vais aller manger un bout avant le début de mes cours. Tu te joins à moi ? »

Sa proposition sembla détendre légèrement Vitkor qui accepta d'un mouvement de la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Harry déverrouilla sa voiture et s'installa derrière le volant en regardant dans le rétroviseur son garde du corps rejoindre son propre véhicule.

« Allô ? »

« Harry. Où étais-tu ? Tout le monde te cherchait et… »

« J'avais besoin d'être tranquille, » coupa t-il d'une voix forte, peu décidé à se faire reprendre comme un enfant inconscient. « J'ai rejoins Viktor devant Westminster et nous allons manger avant le début de mes cours. »

« Pourquoi tu es parti sans un mot ? »

Le ton brusque de Tom l'irrita mais il s'efforça de prendre sur lui pour garder son calme, les mots de Dumbledore flottant encore dans son esprit.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

Sa réponse eut le mérite de prendre de court Tom qui devait probablement songer que le sujet était clos. Fermé et bien empaqueté dans un coin de leur relation de couple, comme un souvenir encombrant mais facilement oubliable.

« Et… tu as réfléchi ? »

« Oui. »

Même s'il eut honte de l'admettre, Harry éprouva un plaisir malsain face à l'hésitation perceptible dans la voix du plus vieux.

« Et donc ? A quoi t'ont mené toutes tes réflexions ? »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier et je t'en veux, » admit-il d'une voix ferme, tentant de contrôler son envie de s'adoucir et de rassurer Tom. « Je t'en veux horriblement et je suis furieux que tu te sois comporté ainsi. Je te déteste pour avoir été à deux doigts de me frapper. »

« Je n'allais pas le faire. Je ne l'ai pas fais, » se défendit aussitôt Tom, son ton s'élevant. « Je me suis emporté mais tu as… »

« Je n'ai rien fais, Tom. »

A présent qu'il avait commencé, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et Harry se remémora les mots de Dumbledore : Tom devait apprendre que la responsabilité ne pouvait pas toujours être imputée à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« Je n'ai rien fais, » reprit-il avec colère. « J'ai simplement discuté avec un garçon qui, oui, m'a proposé de boire un verre mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de décliner l'invitation. Tu t'es emporté comme un sauvage. Tu t'es montré méprisant envers lui, envers moi et tu m'as humilié devant lui mais aussi devant tes gardes du corps et devant Snape et Malefoy ! »

« Ce n'est pas… »

« C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ! Rien ne justifie ton comportement. Rien ne justifie que tu as failli me frapper et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai pas Tom. Même si je n'aurai pas rembarré Wayne Hopkins aussi durement que tu ne le souhaitais, ça ne t'autorise pas à me traiter de la sorte. »

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui grondait au fond de sa poitrine depuis la veille. À l'autre bout du fil, il devinait l'agacement mais aussi l'incrédulité de son amant.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne vois rien de ce genre de chose. Navré pour ma franchise sûrement peu agréable à entendre mais tu es naïf, Harry. Un homme pourrait te demander explicitement d'aller coucher avec lui que tu douterais encore de ses intentions ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » répéta Tom avec virulence. « Alors je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un s'approche de toi avec cette intention. Tu ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne pourras jamais empêcher les autres de venir me draguer s'ils le souhaitent. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de plaire à d'autres personnes que toi. Tu ne peux pas non plus me faire vivre dans une cage dorée pour éviter que je sois en contact avec qui que ce soit. »

« L'envie est parfois tentante. »

« Je ne suis pas un objet. Je ne suis pas _ton_ objet, Tom. Je ne suis pas non plus un de tes hommes, » trancha l'étudiant d'une voix plus posée. « Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'oppose à ta façon d'être mais moi, je ne fais pas partie de ta petite entreprise. Je suis ton… compagnon et je refuse que tu me considères comme un moins que rien. »

Harry ignorait d'où lui venait les mots mais d'un coup, toutes ses pensées se mettaient en phrase spontanément, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Inconsciemment, Dumbledore l'avait renvoyé face à une de ces craintes nées le jour même de sa première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor : il se sentait insignifiant par rapport à lui.

Peut-être était-ce le cas au moment de leur rencontre. Après tout, il n'avait que dix-huit ans, entamait à peine son cursus universitaire et vivait encore chez ses parents. Il n'était ni multimillionnaire, ni chef d'entreprise, ni patron de la mafia. S'il s'efforçait d'être un bon étudiant, il n'était pas un petit prodige comme l'avait été Tom et il ne possédait ni les mêmes connaissances, ni la même expérience de vie. En somme, il n'était qu'un jeune étudiant dont le patron bossait pour Tom.

Jusque là, Harry avait refusé en quelque sorte de voir et d'admettre ce sentiment d'infériorité qui le prenait face à Tom. Il avait, très rapidement, tenté de s'élever à son niveau et de ne pas tomber dans une relation déséquilibrée. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était probablement la seule personne à connaître l'homme aussi intimement et il avait même réussi à obtenir de lui des choses que Tom avait toujours refusé d'accorder à qui que ce soit. Harry n'avait pas hésité à lui tenir tête à plusieurs reprises mais au fond de lui grouillait encore cette même peur et inquiétude de n'être _rien._

« Je suis ton égal, » asséna alors Harry avec force. « Je suis ton égal, Tom et si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas, moi, accepter d'être moins que cela pour toi ! »

Il y eut un long silence et Harry se rencogna dans le siège de sa voiture, le cœur battant à la chamade. S'il avait culpabilisé d'aller frapper à la porte du professeur Dumbledore, Harry était à présent forcé d'admettre que cela avait déverrouillé quelque chose en lui.

« Tu n'as jamais été moins qu'un égal à mes yeux, » décréta finalement Tom après un long silence.

Tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas _exactement_ vrai mais Harry supposa que cela signifiait que Tom allait être vigilant à garder cela en mémoire.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour tout le monde,

Navré pour ce retard d'un jour mais j'ai eu de nombreux rendez-vous qui m'ont empêché de me connecter sur le site et de mettre à jour l'histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chaiptre 34. Je vous rappelle que l'histoire est finie d'être écrite alors vous aurez bien la fin de L'incorrigible attraction ;)

Merci à vous tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! C'est toujours un immense plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre. Vous faîtes réellement vivre cette histoire !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

Chapitre _34_

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous fasses entrer au Club Serpentard ! »

La voix de Seamus était rendue fébrile par son enthousiasme et son excitation. Il sautilla littéralement sur place avant de lever la main dans l'air, laissant Dean lui claquer avec la sienne dans un bruit cinglant. Les deux garçons souriaient largement et toutes les personnes du groupe échangèrent un sourire amusé.

« Sortir en boîte ce soir était l'idée de Neville, » rappela humblement Harry en haussant les épaules, malgré lui embarrassé.

« Certes mais tu nous as emmené dans un des lieux les plus privés de la ville, » rectifia le-dit Neville avec un air songeur sur le visage. « J'ignorais que tu connaissais le propriétaire du club Serpentard. »

« C'est l'un des lieux les plus prisés de Londres. Mais seules les personnes avec une invitation ou les habitués peuvent y passer une soirée, » ajouta Hermione, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Harry resta silencieux en regardant le bâtiment en pierre coincé entre une banque et un magasin de chaussures. Le Club Serpentard était une discothèque très réputée de la capitale anglaise mais effectivement, elle était très sélective dans ses clients. Harry ne pensait pas lui-même pouvoir passer un jour les portes de ce lieu de fête. Mais cela, c'était avant de connaître Tom qui devait possédait – ou en tout cas, avoir des actions – la moitié des lieux de la ville !

Neville était revenu ce week-end là sur Londres avec Luna en proposant à leur groupe d'amis de se réunir pour passer une soirée en discothèque. Ça ne ressemblait pas à leurs soirées habituelles mais ils s'étaient tous enthousiasmés d'aller en boîte pour se déhancher un peu. Même Hermione, après avoir subi l'insistance de Neville, avait accepté. Lorsque Neville leur avait proposé cela après s'être pointé à l'université de Westminster par surprise, Ron et Harry avaient échangé un regard embarrassé. Pouvaient-ils passer une soirée ensemble après s'être quasiment ignorés durant toutes ces semaines ? Quand Harry, ne se sentant pas capable de faire semblant que rien ne s'était produit entre eux, avait commencé à balbutier une excuse lamentable, Neville s'était offusqué puis Ron était intervenu, lui demandant à voix-haute et devant tous de venir avec eux. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il avait accepté. Dean et Seamus s'étaient aussi vus proposés une place auprès d'eux et les deux garçons avaient aussitôt accepté.

Une fois cela fait, la question du lieu s'était posée et ils avaient d'abord opté pour un club classique de Londres. Jusqu'à ce que Harry partage ses projets avec Tom et que les yeux marrons de celui-ci clignotèrent d'une lueur inquiète.

« Aller en boîte de nuit ? » avait demandé Tom d'une voix lente, prenant sur lui pour ne pas réagir avec force. « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Je t'informe juste que je passe le samedi soir avec mes amis. Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ton avis. »

Le ton de Harry avait été aussitôt mordant, la colère agitant ses entrailles dans l'immédiat. Après l'incident, comme Harry l'avait nommé dans son esprit, Tom et lui avaient marché sur des œufs des jours durant. Tom avait été surpris et mis mal à l'aise par sa réaction et ses mots tandis que lui était encore secoué par la violence de son amant et déterminé à voir les choses changer entre eux.

À être considéré comme un égal.

Tom et lui n'en avaient pas reparlé franchement, agissant comme si cet événement était réglé et faisait partie du passé. Dans un sens, Harry en avait été soulagé, ne se sentant pas l'envie de partir dans une longue conversation avec l'homme. Il estimait avoir mis des mots sur ce qu'il attendait à présent du plus âgé et Tom, bon gré mal gré, faisait tout pour lui prouver, par de petites touches discrètes, qu'il ne le prenait pas de haut. Toutefois, les marques autour de son poignet, assez tenaces sur plusieurs jours, avaient été comme un rappel culpabilisant et révélateur de la colère de l'homme d'affaire.

Tom n'en avait pas dis un mot mais Harry avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises ses yeux se poser sur les bleus, une mine coupable sur le visage. Il avait caressé sa peau meurtrie plusieurs fois, l'air de rien et Harry avait été soulagé de ressentir par vague sa culpabilité et sa honte. Il avait craint un moment que Tom ne prenne pas la mesure de son geste mais visiblement, il avait bien compris qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Depuis, il s'escrimait à se faire pardonner, redoublant d'attention et de gentillesse à son égard. C'était si peu habituel et naturel que Harry avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à accepter son comportement et il s'était montré plus froid que jamais avec lui, réduisant un peu ses visites à l'appartement. Tom avait accepté cela, telle une sanction mais sans jamais cesser de lui proposer quotidiennement de venir dormir à la maison. Harry avait lutté contre lui-même pour instaurer un peu de distance entre eux, histoire de retrouver ses esprits et sa confiance en l'autre.

Le plus ardu avait sûrement été de ne pouvoir se confier à cœur ouvert à personne au sujet de cette situation. Il était en colère contre lui-même de cacher à son entourage les marques visibles de la fureur de son amant, comme s'il le protégeait alors qu'il condamnait fermement son comportement. Hermione avait repéré son trouble mais Harry était resté silencieux, ne pouvant décemment pas la mettre dans la confidence.

Son père avait été particulièrement pénible, notamment en remarquant qu'il découchait moins souvent ces trois dernières semaines. Il était persuadé que sa crise de larmes était liée à une violente dispute avec sa petite-amie et il voulait s'assurer qu'il se sentait mieux. Harry avait fini par lui confier, à contrecœur mais pour gagner un peu de tranquillité, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés mais qu'il prenait simplement du temps pour lui. Autant dire que James avait été encore plus suspicieux et inquiet pour lui. Harry était autant touché que agacé par sa sollicitude mais fort heureusement, le commissaire de police n'avait pas mis Lily dans la confidence de son arrivée matinale fracassante.

« Tu as bien sûr le droit de faire ce que tu veux, » avait énoncé clairement Tom, les sourcils à peine froncés, « mais je me soucie de ta sécurité. Il va être très difficile pour Viktor Krum d'assurer ta sécurité dans un lieu où une masse de corps, recouvert de sueur, se collait et se déhanchait sur la musique de façon complètement indécente. »

« De toute façon, je ne souhaite pas que Viktor participe à cette soirée. Mes amis sont accueillants mais ils vont finir par trouver vraiment bizarre qu'il me colle partout, » avait alors protesté Harry.

« Je ne veux pas te contrarier, Harry mais tu ne peux pas sortir sans protection, » avait grogné Tom, ses yeux assombris par la colère. « Autant aller te présenter devant Greyback et lui demander de tuer aussitôt. »

« Comment lui et ses hommes pourraient savoir exactement où je me trouve ce soir là ? Ils ne sont quand même pas tout le temps collés à mes basques ! »

« Ça, je ne peux pas te le garantir. »

Le visage de Harry s'était entièrement effondré sous la tristesse et le choc de voir sa vie s'être ainsi complexifiée depuis sa rencontre avec Tom. Alors, il ne pouvait même plus sortir avec ses amis sans devoir s'inquiéter de se faire fusiller en pleine rue ? Même s'il n'oubliait pas l'incident de février au pied de l'entreprise Malefoy, Harry était bien moins sur le qui-vive, il en oubliait même que Viktor était, en premier lieu, un garde du corps ou que Tom avait acheté la maison face à la sienne pour y placer des hommes en permanence.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tom avait perçu sa détresse et avait voulu le réconforter. Ils étaient finalement parvenus à un compromis et Tom lui avait dit de venir au Club Serpentard que la mafia possédait. Comme ça, Viktor n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner – les hommes de Tom assuraient la sécurité du lieu – et il pouvait passer une soirée sympa avec ses amis. Cette solution avait redonné le sourire à Harry et il s'était aussitôt empressé de prévenir ses amis.

« Allons-y, » déclara Luna avec son habituel ton rêveur. « Je suis sûre que ce genre de lieux voit les Joncheruines rester sur le pas de la porte. »

« Les quoi ? » s'esclaffa Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Je ne crois pas connaître les Joncheruines. »

« Pourtant, tu sembles en avoir parfois autour de la tête. »

Le ton de la blonde était un peu plus sec mais ses lèvres restaient incurvées vers le haut de façon amicale. Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait mais n'osèrent rien dire tandis que Neville, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, se contenta d'enlacer sa main à celle de sa petite-amie. Dean et Seamus leur emboîtèrent le pas et ils remontèrent la longue file d'attente attendant devant la porte close du Club Serpentard.

« Es-tu sûr que Luna pourra rentrer ? Elle n'est pas majeure, » souffla Neville avec une grimace.

« Il n'y aura aucun souci, » assura Harry, espérant ne pas se tromper. « Ils sont au courant et la seule exigence est qu'elle ne boive pas d'alcool. Le Club ne veut pas que la police ou les pompiers déboulent parce qu'une mineure est ivre à l'intérieur. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » promit la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds perpétuellement emmêlés. « Je ne bois jamais d'alcool de toute façon. »

Harry espérait de tout son cœur que Tom avait bien organisé leur arrivée et qu'il n'allait pas s'humilier devant toutes les personnes dont les sourcils se fronçaient en les voyant les dépasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le vigile gardant l'entrée du club, ses énormes bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Même Crabbe et Goyle paraissaient fétiches à côté de cette masse de muscle ! L'homme les toisa d'un regard noir et tous les étudiants retinrent un mouvement de recul.

« Nous avons été invité par Tom, » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Je suis Harry Potter. Et j'avais prévu de venir avec quelques amis. »

A l'entente de son nom, le visage de l'homme se transforma complètement et il laissa apparaître un large sourire chaleureux. Ce fut assez étrange de le voir changer ainsi en l'espace d'une demie-seconde. Harry déglutit et il sentit les regards interloqués de ses amis derrière lui.

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes informés de votre venue parmi nous, Mr Potter, » déclara t-il solennellement en se décalant sur la droite pour ouvrir la porte noire. « Entrez. Vous avez un carré de l'espace VIP réservé pour vous et vos amis. Une hôtesse saura vous accueillir comme il se doit. »

« Oh. Merci, » balbutia Harry en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre.

« Passez une bonne soirée, » ajouta le vigile.

Tous les jeunes le remercièrent et ils pénètrent dans le couloir sombre simplement éclairé par des torches électriques accrochées aux murs. Ils marchèrent cinq mètres pour atteindre le vestiaire où se trouvait un homme et une femme un peu plus âgés qu'eux. Après que chacun se soit délesté de leurs vestes et sacs, ils poussèrent la double porte et tous restèrent bouche-bée.

Face à eux s'étendait une grande salle avec une hauteur sous plafond plus que respectable. Un bar en bois courait le long du mur de droite ainsi qu'un espace rempli de tables en bois et de banquettes vertes. Là-encore, la faible lumière était diffusée par des torches. Tout le côté gauche était réservé à la piste de danse sur laquelle une foule se déhanchait déjà. Tout au fond de la pièce, sur un estrade surélevé, figurait une grande table de mix derrière laquelle un DJ était en train de diffuser de la musique, un casque sur les oreilles.

« Mr Potter, bonsoir. Je viens d'être informée de votre arrivée et de celle de vos amis, » salua une femme en déboulant de nulle part devant eux. « Voulez-vous bien me suivre pour que je vous mène à votre table ? »

Là encore, Harry ne sut que dire et il se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond et il s'aperçut qu'un escalier deux quarts tournants en bois près du bar menait à une balustrade faisant tout le tour de la grande pièce. Mais l'espace semblait vide et sûrement réservé au personnel. Les murs et le sol étaient tous en dalle noires, donnant une atmosphère à la fois sombre et intime à l'ensemble de la boîte de nuit.

En moins de cinq minutes, Harry et ses amis furent installés autour d'une large table en bois, un peu en retrait du bar et pas trop proche du DJ pour pouvoir s'entendre parler. Deux serveuses s'approchèrent d'eux pour leur offrir une bouteille de champagne et une de Whisky. Cadeau du patron selon elles. Elles prirent ensuite la commande de ceux désirant autre chose et ils furent servis aussitôt. Aucun n'eut à débourser le moindre Livre Sterling. Ensuite, elles s'éloignèrent, les laissant tous stupéfaits sur les banquettes du lieux.

« Waouh, » lâcha finalement Ron, estomaqué. « C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« C'est gênant de ne pas avoir payé nos consommations, » ajouta Hermione, les joues rosies.

« Sérieusement, depuis quand tu connais la personne qui possède un tel endroit ? » s'écria Dean en souriant largement.

« Je crois que le lieu amasse assez d'argent, » esquiva Harry en haussant les épaules. « Contentons-nous d'en profiter. Et d'aller danser. On paiera nos prochains coups. »

Évidemment, les serveurs et les deux barmaids savaient exactement _qui_ il était et ils refusèrent tous de les voir, lui ou ses amis, sortir leur portefeuille de leurs poches. Harry était assez embarrassé que Tom leur offre l'intégralité de cette soirée, notamment quand les serveurs revenaient poser une nouvelle bouteille de soda ou d'alcool chaque fois qu'une autre était vide. C'était aussi plutôt gênant de savoir que toutes ces personnes connaissaient Tom, son statut dans la mafia et savaient qu'il était le compagnon de l'homme. La déférence du personnel à son égard le mettait dans une position délicate qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir gérer.

Mais l'ambiance, l'alcool et son amusement vint rapidement mettre un terme à sa gêne. Harry, accompagné de Hermione, Neville et Luna allèrent se déhancher sur la piste de danse. La musique était très forte et résonnait dans sa poitrine. Les vibrations partaient du sol et se répandaient dans l'ensemble de son corps, lui procurant une énergie incroyable.

« Il a l'air de pas mal réussir le propriétaire, » cria Neville pour que chacun puisse l'entendre tout en lançant un regard scrutateur à Harry. « C'est plutôt cool que tu le connaisses. »

Une grimace éloquente répondit à Neville face à son sous-entendu à peine voilé. Hermione pouffa derrière sa main et même Luna sourit avec douceur. Harry n'était pas étonné que la jeune fille soit informée de son orientation sexuelle. Neville l'avait probablement mis dans la confidence et contrairement à ce qu'il avait crû, il ne s'en sentait pas fâché.

« Sacré Tom, hein ? » ajouta son ami avant d'éclater de rire.

Les joues de Harry devinrent cramoisies mais il roula des yeux en mimant un faux agacement. Pour reprendre contenance, il se concentra sur la musique. Danser n'était pas forcément simple pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller en boîte de nuit mais Neville paraissait encore plus gauche que lui, à son grand soulagement. À sa grande surprise, Hermione était très à l'aise et elle bougeait son corps sans la moindre hésitation. Face à son malaise évident, Hermione attrapa ses mains et l'entraîna avec elle, le faisant se mouvoir plus aisément.

Rapidement, Harry fut recouvert de sueur. Son polo émeraude, semblable à la couleur de ses yeux, collait à sa peau et il mourrait d'envie de l'arracher. Même son pantalon chino était collé contre ses jambes et il mourrait de soif. Mais peu importe, Harry ne voulait pas quitter immédiatement la piste de danse. Maintenant qu'il était à l'aise pour danser, il ne voulait pas de suite retourner s'asseoir.

Ron et Seamus les rejoignirent. Dean était à leur table, en train de discuter avec une charmante jeune femme. Si Seamus était visiblement un habitué des pistes de danse des boîtes de nuit, Ron était plus hésitant et Harry éclata de rire en le voyant s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds.

« Vous êtes lamentables les garçons ! » cria Hermione, les yeux brillants de joie. « Viens voir par là, Ron. »

Le roux rougit violemment quand la jeune femme attrapa ses mains et entreprit de lui montrer, comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry, comment danser. Harry et Neville se détournèrent pour hurler de rire tant l'air du visage de Ron était hilarant. Il semblait avoir avaler un citron et était incapable de détacher son regard du visage rayonnant de Hermione.

« Depuis le temps que je lui dis que Lavande ne lui convenait pas, » cria Seamus en se penchant vers eux, laissant Ron et Hermione tous les deux. « Je suis content qu'il ait enfin réussi à la quitter ! »

« Ron a toujours un train ou deux de retard, » rit Neville.

« Hermione a eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini, » rappela Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle avait l'air à chaque fois ravi et elle semblait persuadée que Ron allait rester avec Lavande encore longtemps. »

La rupture entre Ron et Lavande n'avait étonné personne, hormis Hermione. Harry s'était retenu de lui confier les confidences de Ron concernant son ennui avec l'étudiante en art. Même si sa relation avec le rouquin s'était délitée ces dernières semaines, il ne souhaitait pas trahir sa confiance en le révélant à Hermione. Même si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas commenté cette rupture, Harry avait nettement perçu son sourire hautain et ravi.

« Ça va faire beaucoup de bien à Ron de voir que Hermione n'est pas bêtement restée à l'attendre, » déclara brusquement Neville. « Elle ne va pas se priver de bonheur simplement pour attendre que ce crétin se réveille à son sujet. »

Harry, Seamus et Luna échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Effectivement, Ron avait peut-être fait une croix sur son histoire bancale avec Lavande mais il n'était pas prêt à assumer pleinement son attirance pour Hermione. Harry sentit la joie se répandre dans son corps en croisant le regard bleu de son meilleur ami et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire hésitant. La glace entre eux fondait progressivement, sans même que les mots ne soient nécessaires. Tous les deux avaient besoin d'un peu de temps.

L'ambiance était survoltée et Harry se sentait étrangement euphorique. Il allait devoir remercier Tom pour leur avoir permis d'aller dans un endroit aussi incroyable que le Club Serpentard. Jusque là, Harry ignorait totalement que son amant possédait ce lieu. C'était assez étrange de se dire que là, l'endroit que ses pieds foulaient, appartenait à Tom. Un sourire éclaira ses yeux et il regarda un instant Neville faire danser Luna. La jeune fille détonait particulièrement dans ce lieu plutôt huppé mais Harry l'en appréciait d'autant plus.

« J'ai mal aux pieds ! » cria soudainement Hermione en relâchant les mains de Ron. « Je vais aller m'asseoir et boire un petit coup. »

Incrédule, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête et il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre leur espace VIP en se faufilant parmi la foule de danseurs. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis qui le fixaient ouvertement, des airs moqueurs sur le visage.

« Alors ? Elle est douée Hermione, hein ? » taquina Seamus sans la moindre délicatesse.

« Tu as peut-être envie d'avoir un cours privé de sa part Seam' ? » proposa Neville.

« Hé ! » protesta aussitôt Ron, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant. « Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Tu es bien trop rustre pour lui convenir. »

« Vous êtes lourds les mecs, » intervint Harry en souriant néanmoins de toutes ses dents. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

Ron le remercia d'un sourire puis ils continuèrent un peu à danser. Au bout d'un moment, Dean et la jeune fille lui ayant tapé dans l'œil les rejoignit. Harry resta stupéfait quand des danseuses déboulèrent soudainement aux côtés du DJ et entamèrent un show incroyable sous les sifflets et applaudissements des clients.

Harry rougit quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de deux jeunes femmes qui dansaient près de lui sans le lâcher du regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour savoir s'il était ou non la cible de leur attention et à son grand embarras, il vit qu'elles étaient effectivement très intéressées par lui. Seamus le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil en sifflant bêtement. Harry rit nerveusement, embarrassé de ne ressentir aucun émoi à l'idée d'attirer deux filles plutôt plaisantes à regarder. Ron rencontra son regard et sembla lire ses pensées. A son grand soulagement, Harry n'y lut que de l'amusement et sûrement pas du choc ou de la gêne comme ça avait été le cas jusque là.

« Je vais rejoindre Hermione, » annonça t-il en criant par-dessus la musique. « Elle est toute seule ! »

Finalement, Ron, Neville et Luna lui emboîtèrent le pas. Hermione était effectivement assise seule mais elle souriait largement, ses yeux rivés sur le spectacle de danse. Elle se déplaça pour les laisser s'asseoir près d'elle. Ron rougit quand sa cuisse frôla celle de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne le remarqua pas.

Harry se resservit un verre de champagne, effaré de tant apprécier ce liquide pétillant. Les bulles roulaient sur sa langue avant de picoter toute sa gorge avec délice. Tom leur avait sûrement offert les meilleures bouteilles du bar. Il avala une grande gorgée de son verre, laissant la boisson le rafraîchir. À présent assis, sa respiration s'apaisait et il était moins en sueur mais Harry continuait à avoir diablement chaud.

« C'est incroyable, les gars ! Vous avez vu cette ambiance de folie ? » hurla Seamus en s'écroulant près de Harry après avoir été dansé pendant vingt bonnes minutes. « Je suis certain d'avoir croisé cette nana qui passe à cette émission de télé-réalité tous les soirs. Il faut que je parvienne à m'approcher d'elle juste pour m'en assurer. »

« Je dois avouer que c'est un endroit plutôt dément, » gloussa Hermione, un verre de champagne à la main. « Je ne pensais pas apprécier ce genre de soirée mais le Club Serpentard bat tous les records. »

Harry était épaté de voir Hermione ainsi. Pour l'occasion, elle avait soigneusement attachée ses cheveux ondulés avec des pinces, lui dégageant le visage et le cou pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Elle était à peine maquillée, seulement un voile rose sur les lèvres et un trait noir au-dessus des yeux. Ses joues étaient empourprées par la chaleur, l'alcool et l'excitation. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir collé à la peau et d'un chemisier rose échancré au niveau de la poitrine. Elle portait des petits talons noirs très élégants. Rares étaient les fois où Hermione se libérait ainsi et Harry espérait la voir ainsi plus souvent.

La soirée s'écoula à toute vitesse et la fois suivante où Harry regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était déjà presque trois heures du matin. Il avait été danser une nouvelle fois avec Ron et à son grand embarras, un garçon s'était approché de lui avant qu'un membre du personnel ne déboule de nulle part et le fasse fuir d'un regard mauvais. Harry avait été statufié !

Dean était de retour parmi eux et Harry se retrouvait assis entre lui et Seamus. Ils prenaient tous une pause méritée après avoir tant dansés. Harry n'était plus sûr que ses jambes soient encore capables de le porter et en même temps, chaque nouvelle musique passée par le DJ lui donnait envie de se ruer sur la piste de danser pour se déhancher. Il laissa un sourire heureux étirer ses lèvres et il s'enfonça dans la banquette verte et sa tête se posa contre le dossier de celle-ci. À ses côtés, Seamus rit doucement et il lui enleva son verre des mains pour le poser sur la table basse en bois.

« Bonsoir. »

Estomaqué par la voix résonnant près de la table, Harry releva la tête et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en rencontrant le regard marron agrémenté de paillettes carmin de Tom. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever pour faire face à l'homme. Il resta les bras ballants, ne pouvant décemment pas fondre sur les lèvres de son amant mais ne se sentant pas non plus capable de simplement lui serrer la main.

« Bonsoir Tom, » balbutia t-il en enjambant les jambes de Dean et de sa nouvelle conquête pour s'approcher de lui. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir. »

Son amant était habillé de façon décontracté, un jean et une chemise. Il affichait un sourire léger et Harry tressaillit de plaisir. Merde. S'il s'écoutait, Harry lui demanderait de l'allonger et de le prendre immédiatement. Oh-oh, l'alcool provoquait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Il vit distraitement Neville et Hermione échanger un regard entendu alors que ses autres amis restaient confus par cette arrivée soudaine.

« Je te paie un verre en haut ? » proposa Tom d'un ton neutre.

« Bien sûr, » accepta aussitôt Harry, fébrile.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer exactement ? S'il n'était pas étonné de savoir que Tom avait donné des ordres précis à son sujet à son personnel, il demeurait toutefois stupéfait de le voir présent au Club. Son coeur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand il vit les sourcils de Ron se froncer doucement, comme s'il faisait le lien entre Tom et lui.

« Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous, Miss Granger et Mr Londubat ? » invita le trentenaire en se tournant vers eux.

Les deux nommés, aussi choqués que Harry, échangèrent un regard interdit avant que Hermione ne reprenne contenance. Elle accepta d'un large mouvement de la tête et se leva, entraînant avec elle Neville. Tous les quatre se détournèrent alors de la table qui assistait à la scène avec incompréhension.

Tom plaça un bras protecteur – et possessif – dans le dos de Harry sans le toucher. Ils traversèrent tout l'espace réservé aux tables et au bar avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant à l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » glapit Harry en se penchant vers l'homme.

« Tu souhaitais que je rencontre des personnes importantes pour toi, non ? »

La réponse de Tom lui scia les jambes et une violente bouffée d'amour l'étreignit soudainement. Tom faisait vraiment cela pour lui ? Il prenait sérieusement le temps de rencontrer Neville et Hermione pour échanger quelques mots avec eux simplement pour lui faire plaisir ? Harry n'était pas dupe : c'était une des nombreuses tentatives de son amant pour se rattraper mais il s'en sentait malgré tout très touché. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir correctement à la question car Tom poussa une porte les menant dans un salon confortable.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne composée de plusieurs banquettes et fauteuils réunis autour d'une table basse. Au fond de la pièce figurait un bureau en chêne et sur la droite de celui-ci se trouvait une bibliothèque large d'un mètre remplie de livres. Quand la porte se referma derrière Neville, la musique n'était plus qu'un bruit étouffé et indistinct. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux étudiants observèrent le couple se dévisager sans un mot.

« Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Tom en se dirigeant vers un meuble en bois rempli de bouteilles et de verre. « J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée au Club. »

« C'est un lieu incroyable, » répondit Hermione dans un sourire ravi. « Je veux bien un verre de jus de fruits si vous en avez. J'ai déjà bien trop abusé du champagne que vous avez mis à notre disposition. C'était une délicate attention. »

Particulièrement nerveux par cette rencontre impromptue, Harry resta bêtement muet. Il observa la facilité avec laquelle Tom servait ses amis et eux-mêmes. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous réunis autour de la table basse. Neville et Hermione prirent chacun un fauteuil tandis que Tom et Harry s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé vert. Harry frissonna quand son amant passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste nonchalant et assuré.

Même s'il avait regretté, avant leur repas chez les Malefoy, le fait de ne pas pouvoir insérer Tom dans le reste de sa vie, il n'était plus sûr que cette rencontre avec ses deux amis soit une si bonne idée. Merde ! Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Toute la tension sexuelle ressentie à l'arrivée de Tom s'était évaporée pour ne laisser place qu'à une anxiété.

« Harry n'a pas prononcé votre nom en évoquant le propriétaire de ce lieu mais nous étions certains qu'il s'agissait de vous, » confia Neville en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami. « Harry et moi sommes amis de longue date. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrer officiellement. »

« Il me semble que c'était le bon moment, » reconnut Tom en affichant un demi-sourire. « Harry et moi sommes ensembles depuis plusieurs mois à présent et je n'avais pas eu l'opportunité de rencontrer officiellement des membres de son entourage. »

« Disons que notre rencontre express au McKinnon's restaurant était un peu étrange et incognito, » rit le futur botaniste.

« C'est bien sûr délicat pour nous d'afficher notre relation au grand jour, » consentit le trentenaire d'une voix assurée. « Nous avons bien conscience des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Le soudain silence de votre ami, Ronald Weasley, après l'avoir appris n'est qu'un faible exemple de cela. »

Harry fusilla Tom du regard, conscient que l'homme avait parfaitement reconnu son ami autour de la table. Sans même le connaître, il méprisait totalement Ron pour sa réaction en apprenant son homosexualité. Harry espérait que son amant soit capable d'un peu plus de demie mesure même si le comportement du Weasley était parfois particulièrement énervant.

« Oh vous savez, Ron a toujours besoin d'un temps plus long pour comprendre ce genre de chose, » intervint Hermione en roulant des yeux puis elle afficha un sourire doux à son meilleur ami. « Mais Harry est peut-être un peu trop effrayé par la réaction de ses parents. »

« Hermione ! » glapit Harry en sortant enfin de son mutisme.

« Quoi ? Tes parents sont adorables. Ils sont d'une gentillesse incroyable. Je vous assure, Tom, vous seriez étonnés de les découvrir. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez très bien. »

C'était précisément à cause de _ça_ , ce décalage entre la réalité de ses amis et celle de Tom, que Harry songeait que leur rencontre était en fait une mauvaise idée. Il se tendit quand Tom afficha un sourire poli mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux s'animer d'une lueur amusée. Comme si l'idée que lui, patron de la mafia, s'entende très bien avec James et Lily Potter, respectivement commissaire et avocate, était hilarante. Elle l'était probablement en réalité.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, » répondit Tom en serrant un peu plus étroitement Harry contre lui. « Et donc, Neville, vous souhaitez vous lancer dans l'étude des plantes, c'est cela ? »

Trente minutes plus tard, Neville et Hermione quittaient la pièce en saluant chaleureusement Tom, le remerciant encore pour sa générosité pour cette soirée. Tom balaya les remerciements d'un mouvement de la main dans l'air et Harry jura de le voir se retenir de dire quelque chose d'aussi grossier que _« je gagne tellement d'argent en une minute que ces bouteilles de champagne ont été remboursé en l'espace de dix-huit secondes. »_

Mais Tom savait visiblement se comporter en société car il garda les lèvres closes, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Quand la porte se referma derrière ses amis, Harry relâcha sa respiration et il fut ébahi par la facilité désarmante avec laquelle Tom avait mis ses amis à l'aise et s'était intéressé à eux, maîtrisant la conversation d'une main de maître.

« Et bien… C'était… Waouh, » balbutia Harry en se détournant de lui, le souffle court. « Merci, Tom. D'avoir pris le temps de les rencontrer et de discuter avec eux. Ils sont vraiment importants pour moi. »

« Je sais, » répondit simplement Tom en passant à côté de lui pour s'arrêter devant la bibliothèque. « Nous avons attendu bien trop longtemps alors que finalement, c'était très simple. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ce pas près des miens. »

« Tu le fais bien pour moi alors il est plutôt évident que je le fasse, » marmonna Tom avec embarras, évitant soigneusement son regard et Harry trouva cela adorable. « As-tu encore un peu de temps à me consacrer avant de rejoindre tes amis pour finir cette soirée ? »

« Que me proposes-tu ? »

Son ton involontairement aguicheur lui colora les joues et Tom lui lança un sourire carnassier. Mais il se détourna de lui et posa sa main sur un livre au centre de la bibliothèque. Étonné, Harry s'approcha de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que le bouquin cachait en réalité un petit boîtier blanc avec les chiffres de 0 à 9, ainsi que le symbole dièse et étoile. Très rapidement, Tom entra un long code numérique, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'enregistrer les trois premiers chiffres. Le boîtier émit un bip sonore avant qu'un bruit grinçant ne se fasse entendre. Ahuri, Harry observa la bibliothèque s'ouvrir telle une porte, dévoilant un escalier sombre descendant dans les profondeurs de l'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Le fief de la mafia, » confia Tom avec un sourire fier aux lèvres, l'invitant à le suivre dans l'escalier après avoir allumé la lumière. « Mon prédécesseur avait des bureaux dans une cave miteuse d'un quartier défavorisé de Londres. Quand j'ai repris la mafia en main, il était hors de question que je m'enferme dans ce type de lieu immonde et si peu représentatif de notre organisation. »

« C'est de cet endroit que tu parlais à Snape quand il a amené Marcus chez toi ? » supposa Harry en le suivant à présent dans un couloir étroit. « C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel espace se cachait derrière le club. »

« En réalité, nous sommes à présent sous terre, » révéla son amant en poussant une porte. « J'ai d'abord fait creuser des tunnels pour fuir facilement au cas où car je faisais mes réunions dans le bureau où nous étions il y a quelques secondes avec des amis mais le manque de place a rapidement posé question et j'ai aménagé un espace de vie et de travail à la suite de ces tunnels. »

« C'est immense, » souffla Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Les travaux ont dû prendre des années ! »

« Avec une équipe motivée et dévouée, ça n'a en réalité pris que quelques semaines. Ils ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour rendre le lieu accessible et vivable très rapidement. »

Ils étaient à présent dans une immense salle et Harry eut un vertige en réalisant le secret que Tom venait de lui confier. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux noirs et observa les dalles noires recouvrant l'ensemble de la pièce, du sol au plafond. Un espace salon-salle à manger, une bibliothèque, un espace de travail étaient dispersés dans l'immense salle. La pièce était si grande et silencieuse que Harry ne vit pas immédiatement les trois hommes et les deux femmes réunis autour d'une table, une pile de papiers étalés devant eux.

« C'est ici qu'à lieu de nombreuses rencontres, » dit Tom en désignant la pièce d'un large mouvement de la main. « Les couloirs et portes que tu vois là mènent à des salons, des cellules, une cuisine, des chambres, une infirmerie avec tout le nécessaire de soin pour ne pas alerter les hôpitaux en cas de blessures qui pourraient… surprendre. »

« Des cellules ? » haleta Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, bloquant sur ce mot.

« En ce moment elles sont vides, mais cela s'avère parfois fort nécessaire malheureusement. »

Pourtant, aucun regret ne transparaissait dans la voix de Tom et Harry roula des yeux. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête les personnes en train de travailler et Harry frissonna en songeant que ces personnes là – pourtant si semblables à lui en un coup d'œil – faisaient partie de la mafia. Et qu'ils étaient probablement des criminels. Sa gorge se serra et il les observa bondir sur leurs pieds, comme montés sur ressorts pour incliner respectueusement la tête en direction de Tom.

Son amant ne s'émeut visiblement pas de leur réaction et il passa à côté d'eux en leur jetant à peine un regard. Harry déglutit et suivit Tom jusqu'à une porte close. Là encore, l'homme entra un code dans un petit boîtier. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il enfonça un clé dans la serrure et finit de débloquer l'entrée.

« C'est ton bureau ? » souffla Harry en pénétrant dans la pièce.

La salle était richement décorée, bien plus que ce à quoi Tom l'avait habitué jusque là. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures vertes et argentées d'un style baroque. Un bureau immense prenait une majeure partie de la droite de la pièce. Le côté gauche était entièrement occupé par des meubles fermés à clés. Une banquette était disposée près du radiateur ainsi qu'une table basse. Un énorme tapis représentant des serpents était posé au sol et permettait de réchauffer la pièce.

Mais le plus impressionnait demeurait le mur face à la porte. L'ensemble de celui-ci était recouvert par des armes accrochées au mur par des crochets. Il y avait des revolvers, des fusils, des carabines, des fusils à pompes, des fusils d'assauts, etc. Harry cligna des yeux, sous le choc mais il ne parvint pas à deviner combien exactement se trouvait d'armes à feux sous ses yeux.

Et Harry comprit alors qu'il s'agissait là de son vrai bureau. Celui dans son duplex à Westminster ou celui dans La City, réservé à son entreprise public, n'étaient que des leurres. C'était bien entre ces murs que Tom travaillait régulièrement. À côté de toutes ses armes. Son souffle s'accéléra et il sursauta quand Tom, derrière lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est ici que tu passes tes journées, » supposa Harry, le souffle court. « Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? »

« Car tu es en droit de connaître les détails de mon quotidien, » commença Tom en picorant son cou de petits baisers. « Mais aussi car je ne pouvais plus supporter l'idée de te savoir près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher. »

Tom le retourna brusquement, lui arrachant un glapissement surpris. Harry releva la tête au moment où son amant écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Harry pour oublier toutes les armes dans son dos et pour se concentrer uniquement sur les mains de Tom passant sous son polo pour le lui ôter d'un mouvement habile et pressé.

Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis trois semaines, depuis la soirée où ils s'étaient violemment disputés et au cours de laquelle, Harry avait malgré tout accepté de coucher avec lui. Après cela, il s'en était horriblement voulu, l'amère sensation de n'être qu'une catin s'étant logée en lui. Il avait alors dressé un mur entre eux concernant les rapprochements physiques malgré les timides tentatives de Tom.

« Je n'étais pas si loin de toi, tu pouvais te montrer encore un peu patient, » glapit Harry. « Et te servir de mes amis pour m'entraîner ici est vilain, Tom. »

« Je ne suis qu'un horrible homme tu le sais, » grogna sauvagement Tom en le soulevant du sol pour le poser sur son bureau.

« Je le sais parfaitement, » haleta Harry en parvenant à ôter la chemise de Tom avec des mains tremblantes.

Son rire se transforma en gémissement quand Tom, sans délicatesse, lui fit ôter son pantalon tout en continuant à embrasser son torse, y plantant parfois ses dents. Les mains, les lèvres et la langue de Tom se retrouvèrent soudain partout sur lui et Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le plateau du bureau.

Les yeux voilés par le désir, Harry regarda Tom se dévêtir à toute vitesse, se retrouvant tout aussi nu que lui. Tous les deux en érection, ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager ainsi et Harry ne parvint même pas à être embarrassé d'être ainsi dévoilé sur le bureau de l'homme. Tom fondit sur lui et le prit entièrement en bouche, lui arrachant un cri mêlant surprise et plaisir. La fellation que Tom lui fit ce soir là était plus brutale que jamais mais Harry se mit à bouger des hanches pour s'enfoncer dans sa bouche encore plus profondément.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent soudainement quand Tom le tira hors du bureau. Les jambes flageolantes, Harry resta debout uniquement grâce aux bras puissants de l'homme qui le stabilisa. Ensuite, Tom le fit se retourner et Harry se trouva plaqué contre le bureau. En quelques secondes, son intimité fut envahi par deux doigts de son amant et la douleur pulsant à ce niveau là fut insuffisante pour faire retomber son excitation. En réalité, son sexe frottait contre le bordure du meuble. Si le contact était rêche, le frottement était délicieux et il retint un cri bruyant en serrant les dents de toutes ses forces.

« Cette pièce est un véritable bunker, Harry. Personne ne peut t'entendre. Crie et jouis pour moi de toutes tes forces, » pria Tom.

Sur ces mots, l'homme lui écarta les jambes un peu plus puis s'enfonça en lui dans une brusque poussée. Harry poussa un cri à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Il se maudit de s'être privé lui-même de ces délicieuses sensations durant ces trois dernières semaines ! Tom se pencha en avant pour coller son torse à son dos et il resta quelques instants immobiles, laissant à son corps le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux brillants et il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour retrouver sa respiration.

« Vas-y, » geignit-il au bout d'un moment. « Vas-y. »

Tom lâcha une inspiration tremblante, détendant ses muscles restés tendus tout le temps où il était resté figé puis il commença des vas-et-viens lents dans l'intimité de Harry. Son excitation était telle, mélangée à son besoin immense de posséder Harry que Tom se mordait les lèvres pour retenir sa jouissance. La seule vision de Harry, ainsi allongé sur son bureau, complètement nu et à sa merci suffisait à lui donner un orgasme transcendant.

Progressivement, Tom accéléra le rythme arrachant de plus en plus de gémissements à Harry. Le trentenaire eut un sourire amusé et tendre en remarquant combien Harry tentait de maîtriser l'expression de son plaisir mais il était déterminé à marquer ce lieu par les cris et le plaisir de son jeune amant. Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, se retira de l'antre de Harry puis s'y enfonça de nouveau brusquement avant de le pilonner avec force. Une de ses mains alla fourrager dans les cheveux ébouriffés noirs de Harry, ses doigts s'y emmêlant parfois avec brusquerie tandis que son autre main était appuyée sur la hanche du garçon.

« Tu es tellement délicieux, Harry, » grogna t-il abruptement.

« Vraiment ? » pleurnicha le jeune homme tentant un ton aguicheur mais complètement renversé par le plaisir faisant trembler son corps.

Le visage écrasé contre le bureau, la respiration hachée par l'excitation et les yeux posés sur le murs d'armes devant lui, Harry se laissa totalement submergé par l'orgasme.

« Je t'aime, » parvint-il à articuler dans un cri.

Jamais Harry n'avait connu une telle jouissance. Son sperme gicla avec force sur le bureau de Tom alors que ses cris se répercutaient entre les murs de la pièce. Tom vint peu après lui dans un grognement animal et abrupt alors que sa main venait tirer un peu plus fort ses cheveux, lui arrachant un gémissement de contentement. Puis Tom s'écroula sur lui, collant son corps recouvert de sueur au sien.

« Moi aussi, » chuchota alors Tom dans son oreille.

Et alors que Tom se reculait, sortant son pénis de son intimité, Harry resta un bref instant complètement figé par le choc. L'émotion grandit dans sa poitrine et après un dernier regard aux armes posées devant lui, Harry ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes de joie affluant dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Tom lui répondait ainsi à ses sentiments et cette marque était plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	35. Chapitre 35

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comment allez-vous ? Je suis très impressionnée par l'enthousiasme que vous mettrez ces derniers temps pour cette histoire. J'espère que cela durera jusqu'à son terme vers lequel on s'approche petit à petit. Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews auxquelles j'ai répondu avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 35.

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 35_

« Je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ! »

La main appuyée contre la gorge de Blaise Zabini, Harry était traversé par une vague de rage incontrôlable. Il sentit Viktor Krum s'agiter derrière lui, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou pas mais il resta sagement en retrait, ses yeux scannant leur environnement avec attention. Drago, près d'eux, se contenta de arquer un sourcil en observant les deux garçons s'affronter du regard sans un mot. Blaise était écrasé contre le mur en pierre de Westminster, comme s'il n'était absolument pas dérangé par l'attitude et les mots menaçants de Harry. Cela semblait en fait lui faire ni chaud ni froid et ça attisa davantage la colère de Harry.

Il attendait de croiser Blaise depuis deux jours mais le garçon aux origines italiennes n'était pas passé près de lui dans les couloirs de l'université avant ce moment. Quelques regards intrigués commencèrent à traîner sur eux mais Harry, la mâchoire contractée, ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard son camarade.

« Sérieusement, Potter ? » renifla ce dernier avec mépris. « Tu me fais quoi là au juste ? La scène du grand frère protecteur ? C'est touchant. Vraiment touchant. »

« Ferme-là, Zabini, » gronda t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le métisse. « Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suppose que tu as découvert mon affiliation à une organisation qui nous concerne tous de près ou de loin. »

Le rictus méprisant de Blaise le fit trembler de rage et il se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas lui flanquer son poing dans la tronche. Il prit une grande inspiration, se remémorant la façon dont Tom, sans réaliser la portée de cela, lui avait indiqué avoir rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini au Club Serpentard dans les locaux de la mafia. Après la surprise, Harry avait réclamé davantage d'informations concernant Zabini et son implication dans la mafia. D'abord étonné par sa soudaine agitation, Tom lui avait indiqué que la famille Zabini traînait plus ou moins près de la mafia depuis des décennies et que le fils n'était pas contre d'effectuer quelques missions pour lui pour amasser un peu d'argent.

Apprendre cela avait scié les jambes de Harry avant de le mettre hors de lui. Blaise Zabini tournait autour de Hermione depuis des semaines. Des mois même. Et au moment où sa meilleure amie commençait doucement à abaisser ses barrières, il se révélait en fait être un mec de la mafia. Autant dire que Harry refusait cela pour sa plus proche amie. Ça ne lui convenait pas. Hermione en souffrirait. Entièrement et complètement et elle ne pourrait jamais accepter cette situation.

« Elle rêve de devenir avocate. Elle n'acceptera jamais un mec tel que toi, » siffla Harry. « Elle va s'attacher à toi pour se rendre compte finalement que tu n'es pas celui qu'il lui faut. Tu dois la connaître un minimum maintenant et savoir combien elle est attachée à des valeurs totalement antinomiques aux tiennes. »

« Oh, je suppose que tu préfères qu'elle se mette avec ton espèce de pote rouquin qui bave à ses pieds mais qui est incapable de veiller à son bonheur ? » cracha Blaise.

D'un mouvement sec du bras gauche, Blaise parvint à se libérer et en moins de trois secondes, il retourna la situation. Ce fut Harry qui se retrouva collé contre le mur, les pierres froides s'accrochant à son gilet, la poigne de Blaise le tenant immobile. Aussitôt, Krum s'élança mais Harry l'arrêta d'un regard. Il avait besoin d'un garde du corps pour le protéger de Greyback et de ses hommes mais sûrement pas des petits cons comme Zabini.

« Tu as bien conscience de l'absurdité de ta réaction ? » siffla le métisse en se penchant vers lui. « Tu es celui qui se fait baiser par le patron de tout ça et tu viens pleurnicher que ta copine se rapproche de moi ? »

Les mots crus du garçon le frappèrent de plein fouet et Harry cligna des yeux, le souffle coupé. Il poussa un grognement rageur mais son adversaire était bien plus grand et musclé que lui à son grand effroi.

« Hermione n'est pas comme moi. Elle n'acceptera jamais un tel truc et tu vas la forcer à en souffrir. Ou bien, tu vas lui mentir pendant des mois en prétextant être quelqu'un d'intègre alors même que c'est loin d'être le cas. Elle ne mérite pas ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! »

« Peut-être veux-tu aller la mettre en garde ? Oh, mais il me semble que c'est ton secret le mieux gardé n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que tu fricotes avec ce monde si noir, si dangereux et mauvais et surtout que tu te fais sauter par Mr le Directeur, » se moqua ouvertement Blaise, arrachant un grognement menaçant à Krum. « Potter, t'es vraiment mal placé pour dire quelque chose quand tout le petit monde de Tu-Sais-Qui sait exactement ce que tu fais dans son lit. »

« Ferme ta gueule Zabini ! » cria Harry, hors de lui.

La fureur lui brûla les yeux et sa vision se brouilla un moment. C'était probablement car les mots de Zabini reflétaient la vérité que c'était aussi dur pour lui à entendre et à accepter sans moufeter. Il gigota pour se défaire de la prise de Zabini mais celui-ci resta immobile, comme si ses efforts étaient absolument ridicules pour le faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Fou de rage et humilié par son infériorité physique évidente, Harry parvint à lever la jambe droite et à flanquer un coup de pied à Zabini, lui arrachant un grognement furieux.

« Calmez-vous les mecs, » intervient Drago d'un ton amical en constatant les regards de plus en plus nombreux posés sur eux. « Nous jouons dans le même camp après tout, non ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire de régler nos différends de cette façon. »

« Lâche-le Zabini, » persifla Krum en s'approchant du noir jusqu'à presque être collé à lui. « Lâche-le tout de suite ou j'attrape ta main qui le tient et je la réduis en bouillie. »

Pour la première fois, Harry comprit pourquoi Tom avait désigné Viktor Krum comme son garde du corps personnel. Le visage du bulgare s'était transformé en un ensemble menaçant et vraiment flippant. Comme s'il s'était redressé et qu'il savait soudainement quoi faire de son corps, ses muscles ressortaient dangereusement. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs de colère et Harry vit l'hésitation grandir dans le regard sombre de Zabini. Krum se rapprocha encore d'un pas, faisant tendre l'étudiant contre lequel il était collé.

« Tu sais qu' _Il_ pourrait m'ordonner de te tuer simplement car tu t'es adressé de la sorte à son compagnon, » ajouta le bulgare d'un ton soyeux. « Et tu sais que je m'applique toujours à accomplir mon travail avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande précision. »

La confiance de Zabini s'évapora aux mots de Viktor et il relâcha totalement Harry dont la respiration s'était encore plus accélérée face à la menace proférée par son garde du corps. Il y eut un moment de silence électrique où Harry fixait Zabini qui le lui rendait tandis que Krum gardait son regard rivé sur le noir. Puis, dans un reniflement dédaigneux, Blaise fit un pas sur le côté pour se dégager du faible espace entre Harry et Viktor dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.

Drago jeta un regard incertain à Harry mais ce dernier était encore partagé entre la confusion et la fureur pour s'en apercevoir. Sans un mot de plus, Zabini reprit son sac tombé au sol au moment de l'agression de Harry puis fit volte-face, s'éloignant à grandes enjambées dans le couloir de l'université. Harry poussa un soupir tremblant et passa une main sur son visage, conscient d'avoir laissé sa colère et son inquiétude guider ses actions. Et il s'était attaqué à clairement plus fort que lui. L'humiliation de l'intervention de Viktor lui brûlait encore la poitrine et il s'efforça de rester neutre.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Viktor d'une voix professionnelle. « Je serais obligé d'informer Tom de cet incident. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry tandis que les yeux gris de Drago s'animaient d'une lueur inquiète. « Il n'a pas besoin de savoir cela. Il va en faire des tonnes alors qu'il s'agit simplement d'un malentendu entre Zabini et moi. »

« Mon travail est de vous protéger, Harry, » rappela le garde du corps en adoptant de nouveau le vouvoiement comme pour lui montrer le sérieux de la situation. « Blaise Zabini s'est montré comme une menace à votre encontre et j'ai été obligé d'intervenir pour votre sécurité. Je me dois d'en faire un rapport. »

« Absolument pas ! Je veux simplement que Zabini arrête de tourner autour de Hermione. Pas qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de cela, » insista Harry, les sourcils froncés. « C'est une histoire qui ne concerne pas Tom. »

L'hésitation se dessina dans le regard du garde du corps et Harry se baissa pour prendre son propre sac. Sa respiration était encore saccadée de sa confrontation avec Zabini. Si Hermione venait à apprendre leur échange, elle voudrait absolument en connaître les raisons. Et Zabini avait raison sur une chose : il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas la mettre dans la confidence de l'existence de la mafia et de la position de Tom dans tout cela. Ça donnait un point non négligeable à Zabini mais Harry était bien déterminé à surveiller les gestes de celui-ci à l'encontre de sa meilleure amie.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, » approuva aussitôt le blond dans l'espoir de ne pas voir l'espérance de vie de son ami se raccourcir. « Blaise est franchement intéressé par Granger. Ça l'a rendu fou de te voir intervenir de cette façon dans leur relation et il a un peu perdu les pédales. Je vais lui en parler. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que Tom et moi sommes ensembles que tout le monde doit flipper de m'adresser un mot de travers, » protesta Harry en s'éloignant du mur pour reprendre sa route. « Il n'a même pas à être au courant de toute cette histoire. Il n'y comprendrait d'ailleurs rien ! »

Krum poussa un soupir désabusé tandis que Drago lui lançait un regard rempli de gratitude. Harry était encore trop bouleversé pour rassurer le blond. S'il était furieux après Blaise, il ne voulait pas que Tom et son comportement démesuré s'en mêle. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas être considéré uniquement comme la personne partageant le lit de Tom Jedusor. Merde ! Il était quand même un peu plus que ça, non ?

« Tom le ferait vraiment tuer ? » demanda t-il en lançant un regard furtif à son garde du corps.

« C'est une possibilité. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry était parvenu à se délester de sa colère contre Zabini et seule la joie chatouillait dans sa poitrine au moment où son filleul courut dans sa direction, les bras grands ouverts. Harry, dans un éclat de rire enthousiaste, se pencha pour réceptionner le petit garçon et le soulever de terre, le faisant sauter dans les airs. Ted le récompensa par de grands rires et des yeux brillants. Harry l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue avant de le décoiffer d'une main.

« Ha'ry ! » s'écria le garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents. « Ha'ry, câlin ! »

En ce milieu du mois de mai, la température était très douce et permettait même aux Potter de faire un barbecue dans le jardin pour célébrer l'arrivée du week-end. Lily avait profité d'une après-midi libre – fait exceptionnel – pour passer au supermarché, acheter des grillades et contacter leurs amis pour les convier à la maison. Harry cala Ted contre sa hanche, écoutant le garçon babiller avec force tout en se rapprochant des parents de ce dernier.

« Bon courage, » lui souffla Remus en lui serrant la main. « Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé de sa sieste, il n'arrête pas de parler. Pas même une seconde même si on y comprend pas toujours quelque chose. »

« Je confirme, » grimaça Tonks en l'embrassant sur une joue. « Je me demande d'où il tient cela. »

« Oh oui, c'est très étonnant, » ironisa Harry en lançant une œillade amusée à Remus. « Je suis certain que cela vient de Remus et de son habituelle manie à parler. Encore et encore. »

Tonks plissa le front en notant son ironie et elle s'éloigna d'eux en secouant la tête, faussement vexée. Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les yeux arrondis de Ted dont la conversation lui avait échappé. Le bambin se blottit contre Harry, son nez s'enfouissant dans le creux de son épaule. Harry sourit doucement quand il commença à jouer distraitement avec la chaîne en argent offerte par Tom et qui ne le quittait plus depuis Noël.

Sirius fut le dernier à arriver sur sa moto, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il les rejoignit directement dans le jardin. Il les salua tous avant de s'affaler sur une chaise installée autour de la table du jardin. Ils avaient déjà commencé à boire un coup et Sirius ne s'offusqua pas de ne pas avoir été attendu pour cela.

« J'étais occupé à payer un verre à une jolie demoiselle quand je me suis rendu compte que Lily allait encore me houspiller d'être en retard. J'ai dû abandonner ma charmante compagnie au milieu d'un pub, » regretta Sirius avec une mine de chien battu. « Je t'assure Lily que tu m'en dois une si elle refuse de répondre à mes prochains appels de ta faute. »

« C'est plutôt elle qui devrait me remercier de lui éviter une peine de cœur de la part de Sirius Black ! » rétorqua la rousse en le menaçant d'un doigt. « Je me demande quand est-ce que tu cesseras de courir tous les jupons de Londres. »

« Le problème avec cette ville, c'est le renouvellement permanent des habitants et des touristes, » soupira Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air franchement dépité. « Je suis toujours, et ça Lily crois-moi ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais je suis toujours contraint de faire de nouvelles rencontres. »

« Et une chose en amenant une autre, » compléta James en apportant un saladier rempli de chips sur la table du jardin, « il se doit de ne refuser aucun rencontre potentielle. »

« Au cas où il s'agit de la femme de sa vie, » acheva Remus.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire comme si tous ces arguments avaient savamment été travaillé entre eux par le passé. Lily roula des yeux mais son sourire démentait son agacement. Harry laissa un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres, sincèrement amusé par les pitreries de son parrain. Il avait déjà rencontré quelques copines de l'homme mais cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour qu'elles participent à plus de trois repas avec eux. D'ailleurs, Sirius finissait toujours par s'excuser de faire entrer une nouvelle personne dans leur cercle mais James se contentait de lui flanquer une claque dans le dos amical. Sirius était tout bonnement incapable de s'engager dans une relation durable et stable avec qui que ce soit. Parfois, il marmonnait ne pas avoir trouvé _la_ personne lui donnant la réelle impression de vouloir finir sa vie avec. Et Harry était persuadé que la vérité se situait justement là.

Lui-même était certain, absolument certain même, d'avoir trouvé cela en la personne de Tom. Peu importe combien l'homme pouvait être mesquin, grossier, froid voire même dangereux comme l'avait montré leur dernière dispute qui avait sérieusement ébranlé les fondations de leur couple. Tom Jedusor lui procurait un bonheur jamais inégalé jusque là et Harry savait, tout au fond de lui-même, que personne n'était capable de remplacer l'homme. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry prit conscience de sa chance d'avoir déniché la personne avec laquelle il rêvait de finir sa vie. Sans avoir le moindre doute malgré l'incongruité de leur situation.

En pensant à son petit-ami, son cœur s'accéléra et une expression niaise traversa son visage. Il la masqua en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Ted, à présent assis sur ses genoux, et en lui faisant des chatouilles avec ses doigts. L'enfant se tortilla aussitôt dans tous les sens en éclatant de rire. Il parvint à se faufiler hors de ses genoux, s'éloignant de lui en courant, les bras levés dans les airs. Harry le regarda faire en riant avant de croiser le regard de son propre parrain. Le même sourire complice traversa leurs lèvres en se rappelant leur propre relation.

« Alors les examens approchent ? » lui demanda Tonks en plongeant sa main dans le saladier de chips.

« Lundi, » grimaça Harry. « Les partiels du deuxième semestre sont étalés sur les deux prochaines semaines et ensuite, je suis en vacances. Je crois que c'est cette idée qui me motive justement pour les quinze jours qui arrivent. »

« En vacance au début du mois de juin ? » s'offusqua Sirius dans un sourire. « Franchement Remus, pourquoi tu n'as pas été enseigné à l'université plutôt qu'en école secondaire ? Tu n'es pas en vacances avant le mois de juillet toi ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de te faire arnaquer ? »

« Complètement, » rit Remus avant de hausser les épaules. « Mais je suis sûr que les jeunes adultes sont encore pires que les adolescents alors je suis bien content d'être en secondaire. »

La conversation se poursuivit naturellement et encore une fois, Harry fut submergé par la joie de se sentir si bien et à l'aise dans sa famille. Une petite voix lui rappela combien la présence de Tom lui plairait. Mais l'homme avait raison sur deux choses : non seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de voir son statut de patron de la mafia être découvert par les membres de sa famille mais en plus de cela, Harry n'était pas prêt à assumer son homosexualité auprès de sa famille.

Il commençait tout juste à le faire auprès de ses amis. D'ailleurs, Hermione était venue boire un café la semaine dernière chez Tom. Le moment avait été un peu embarrassant au début car, cette fois-ci, Tom ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de voir une quasi inconnue empiéter son territoire privé. Mais cela s'était finalement bien passé et ils avaient tous les deux discutés avec véhémence d'un dernier décret de loi passé sur un sujet quelconque. Les yeux de son amie avaient clignoté d'une lueur admirative à l'encontre du trentenaire et Harry s'était senti bêtement fier de cela.

Mais malgré tout, Harry ne se sentait pas en mesure de réunir ses parents et de leur confier son attrait pour les hommes. Il avait à plusieurs reprises imaginé différents scénarios, du plus heureux au plus dramatique. Mais aucun ne l'avait convaincu de se lancer. Tom ne lui disait plus grand-chose à ce sujet après avoir été particulièrement dur envers lui, seulement de le faire au moment où il s'en sentirai capable. L'homme n'avait pas été confronté à cette situation et de toute façon, il refusait catégoriquement d'évoquer ses parents si ce n'est pour lui dire que sa mère était morte en couche et que son père était décédé suite à un incident. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à savoir _quel_ était cet incident justement.

« Tu es bien pensif, » remarqua sa mère alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de couper des tomates pour une salade. « C'est ta petite-amie qui envahit toutes tes pensées ? »

Le ton taquin de Lily le fit rougir et il ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés sur la planche à découper devant lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux l'inviter parmi nous dès que tu le souhaites, » ajouta Lily avec douceur. « Ton père saura se comporter correctement pour ne pas t'embarrasser. Je m'en assurerai personnellement. »

« Je sais, » rit Harry en évitant toujours son regard. « Je vois bien comme il se retient déjà de ne pas me poser de questions à ce sujet alors qu'il en meurt d'envie tous les jours. »

Mais Harry n'était pas certain que la patience et la curiosité de son père ne finisse pas par atteindre ses limites. Notamment après la scène pitoyable qu'il lui avait offert dans la cuisine de la maison familiale.

« Pourquoi Sirius et Narcissa Malefoy ne se parlent plus ? » demanda t-il soudainement en relevant la tête pour regarder sa mère. « Je sais qu'ils sont cousins et au commissariat, après la fusillade, il y avait vraiment un malaise évident entre eux. »

Lily croisa son regard, si semblable au sien, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, là où tout les invités étaient réunis. Elle poussa un soupir en faisant glisser les tomates coupées en rondelles de la planche à découper à un saladier.

« L'histoire des Black est assez particulière. Sirius n'est jamais parvenu à y trouver sa place comme il a déjà pu le dire à chacun d'entre nous. Ce n'était pas forcément une famille très… droite, » confia t-elle. « Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Sirius si cela t'intéresse vraiment ? Ton parrain saura mieux te répondre que moi. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils trempaient dans des affaires pas très nettes ? »

« Je dis surtout que la famille Black était très riche et que cela lui a permis de passer à travers les mailles du filet de la justice pendant des années, » dit Lily. « Et la plupart des membres se sont mariés ou liés à d'autres familles peu recommandables. »

« Comme les Malefoy ? Je sais que papa et toi les connaissiez avant que je commence mon stage là-bas. Si tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas recommandables, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé faire mon stage chez Lucius Malefoy ? »

Soucieux de ne pas paraître trop pressant, Harry s'efforça de réguler à la fois le ton de sa voix et les traits de son visage. Il s'affaira à faire glisser ses propres tomates soigneusement coupées dans le saladier pendant que sa mère préparait la vinaigrette en quelques gestes experts.

« Tu sais, rien n'a jamais pu être réellement prouvé contre l'un ou l'autre des membres de la famille Black ou Malefoy et bien d'autres. Soit par manque de preuves, soit car la corruption des policiers, des juges et des avocats existe bien malheureusement, » répondit Lily. « Peu importe nos doutes sur quelques affaires pas très claires, Lucius Malefoy possède malgré tout la boîte de communication la plus réputée et développée de Londres. C'était une véritable opportunité pour toi. Une chance même d'y faire tes premiers pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant les mots de sa mère tourner dans son esprit. Il n'était pas certain que les Malefoy se soient contentés de quelques petites sombres affaires. La place de Lucius dans la mafia restait à déterminer pour Harry qui, malgré sa curiosité légendaire, s'efforçait de distinguer sa relation avec Tom et l'existence de l'organisation criminelle. S'il voulait en savoir un minimum, Harry ne tenait pas à connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de la mafia. Non seulement il n'en faisait pas partie mais en plus de cela, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer sereinement _toutes_ les informations.

« Je sais que tu as été très perturbé par la fusillade du mois de février et par les inquiétudes de ton père et de Sirius à ton égard, » soupira Lily en versant la vinaigrette dans le saladier. « Mais nous savions que si Lucius voulait te réduire au silence, il le pouvait sans conteste. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit automatiquement Harry. « Je ne sais rien à ce sujet. »

« Je te crois. Tu nous l'as assuré une bonne dizaine de fois mais dès la première fois, je t'ai cru. Je te fais confiance. »

La sincérité dans la voix de sa mère lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac et il se détourna vivement d'elle, se précipitant sur le frigo pour l'ouvrir, afin de masquer son malaise. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Mon dieu. Quelle serait sa réaction en se rendant compte que toute la confiance placée en lui n'était en réalité qu'une regrettable erreur ? Depuis sa rencontre avec Tom, Harry n'était plus le même jeune adulte honnête et de confiance. Il avait inévitablement mis un pied dans l'engrenage du mensonge. Engrenage qui était d'ailleurs en train de l'engloutir, petit à petit.

« Narcissa n'est pas une femme méchante mais elle s'est tournée vers des personnes qui ne correspondent absolument pas au caractère de ton parrain, » soupira Lily. « Je suis toutefois persuadée qu'elle est peinée de ne plus avoir du tout de contact avec son cousin malgré la situation. »

Pour se redonner contenance, Harry attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit et dévissa le bouchon avant de boire à même le goulot sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily. Harry lui lança un sourire d'excuse en se tournant de nouveau vers elle, davantage maître de ses émotions.

« Vous devez avoir des connaissances communes, non ? » demanda t-il, l'air de rien.

Depuis le dîner chez les Malefoy, son esprit ne cessait de se repasser les mots de Narcissa à Severus Snape concernant ses propres parents. La mère de Drago semblait sous-entendre que le tireur à gage connaissait ses parents. Plutôt bien d'ailleurs et notamment sa mère. Il n'avait pas osé interpeller Tom après avoir vu la façon dont Narcissa et Severus avaient tu la conversation devant lui et Lucius.

« Très probablement, » répondit légèrement la rousse. « Mais Narcissa et Lucius sont un peu plus âgés que nous. Nous avons fréquenté la même école secondaire mais nous avions trop d'années d'écart pour vraiment côtoyer les mêmes personnes. »

« Mais papa, Sirius et Mr Malefoy se détestent, » insista Harry. « Ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous avez quand même certainement passé du temps ensembles. Ou avec les mêmes personnes. »

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris, étonné par sa soudaine véhémence et Harry s'efforça de se calmer. Sa mère avait toujours trop bien su repérer ses émotions et si elle venait à discerner son inquiétude, elle se poserait inévitablement des questions.

« Je trouve juste que c'est dommage, » justifia t-il d'un ton plus calme. « De rencontrer du monde, de le côtoyer puis finalement, avec les années, de le perdre de vue. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton amitié avec Ron ? » s'enquit Lily, le prenant de court. « Il me semblait que ça allait mieux entre vous deux. »

« C'est le cas. Tout va bien. C'était juste… une réflexion comme ça. »

Comprenant que le nom de Severus Snape n'allait pas traverser les lèvres de sa mère, Harry abandonna cette bataille dans l'immédiat. Il savait à présent quand reculer pour pouvoir mieux avancer par la suite. À sa prochaine rencontre avec l'homme, Harry l'interrogerait sur sa relation avec ses parents, surtout sa mère, lors de leurs plus jeunes années.

Tous les deux retournèrent dans le jardin. Sirius et James s'affairaient autour du barbecue duquel s'élevait déjà une épaisse fumée blanche. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire bruyamment tout en fumant une cigarette. Tonks était au téléphone, quelques pas plus loin, et parlait avec agitation, les sourcils froncés. Remus jouait avec son fils et un ballon. En les voyant arriver les bras chargés de salades, Ted se précipita vers eux, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un émerveillement enfantin hilarant.

« J'ai faim ! » s'extasia le garçon de bientôt trois ans.

« La première tournée arrive bientôt, » promit James en agitant un morceau de carton pour faire du vent au-dessus des flammes. « J'espère que vous avez faim ! »

Effectivement, Lily avait acheté bien trop de viande mais ils étaient tous affamés en ce début de soirée et ils attendaient tous impatiemment de passer à table. La température avait commencé à descendre, les obligeant à enfiler un chandail mais c'était encore suffisamment agréable pour prendre le dîner dehors. Au moment du dessert, il serait peut-être nécessaire de rentrer.

« Qui était-ce ? » s'enquit Remus à sa femme quand elle revint près d'eux.

« Maugrey, » grogna Tonks en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « Il oublie que congé signifie vraiment congé. Même dans la police. »

James lâcha un rire amusé en arrivant près d'eux, un plat en inox chargé de viandes grillées. Harry s'empressa de lui dégager une place au centre de la table. Sirius poussa un soupir en s'affalant à côté de son filleul et il s'empressa d'éteindre le reste de sa cigarette sous le regard noir de Lily.

« Il est un peu tendu en ce moment, » confia James, un sourire aux lèvres. « On est en train de préparer un gros coup et ça met toute le monde un peu sur les nerfs. »

« Tu veux dire tout ceux dont le cul est collé à une chaise ? » renifla Sirius en se servant une dose généreuse de salade de riz.« Maugrey nous met la pression pour être certain que le jour où on fout un coup de pied dans la petite fourmilière qu'on va bientôt détruire, il pourra allez voir ces bureaucrates et leur prouver l'efficacité de nos services. »

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir intégrer une équipe comme la vôtre, » regretta Tonks tout en servant à manger à Ted. « Je ne dis pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerai être dans un service un peu plus spécialisé. Comme la criminalité ou la brigade des mineurs. »

« Attends encore une ou deux années et tu pourras demander une mutation, » dit James. « Avec le bon boulot que tu fais, il n'y a pas de raison que ça foire. Et Sirius et moi, on viendra y mettre notre petit grain de sel au cas où. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme était resplendissant et le repas put commencer sur cette promesse. Tout en se servant deux saucisses et une brochette, Harry se demanda un instant quelle était la grosse affaire sur laquelle son père et son parrain bossait en ce moment. Sa curiosité face à leur métier le démangeait toujours mais il rongea son frein. Tant que l'enquête n'était pas terminée, il pouvait rêver pour avoir la moindre information. Il en saurait peut-être davantage plus tard.

À la fin du dîner, Harry était repu et il regretta d'avoir dévoré autant de viande et de ne presque plus avoir de place pour le dessert. Tonks et Remus s'étaient arrêtés à une boulangerie pour apporter une tarte au citron. Harry s'enfonça dans son siège, profitant de ce début de week-end relaxant. Avec l'approche des partiels, il était déterminé à réviser les deux prochains jours et il avait même dit à Tom ne pas pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui que ce soit samedi ou dimanche.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il découvrit un SMS de celui-ci lui demandant comment sa soirée se passait. L'homme avait grogné de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir du week-end. Harry aurait pu réviser chez lui mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui-même se contrôler si Tom était à proximité. Ses joues s'échauffèrent à ses pensées indécentes.

Depuis la soirée au Club Serpentard, leur relation s'était encore fortifiée et Harry se remémorait sans cesse la façon dont Tom lui avait enfin répondu à sa déclaration. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas un _je t'aime_ tonitruant et romantique mais ce _moi aussi_ était bien mieux que ce que Harry avait espéré jusque là. Même si l'attachement de Tom à son égard ne faisait aucun doute, l'entendre à haute voix l'avait bouleversé. Sincèrement. Il était sûr de ne pas réentendre ces mots avant un bon paquet de semaines – de mois ou d'années même – mais peu importe : Tom qui s'était promis de ne jamais lui répondre dans ce sens l'avait fait.

« Ça a l'air d'être une personne qui te rend vraiment heureux. »

Harry sursauta et cacha aussitôt l'écran de son téléphone alors que son parrain s'était penché vers lui pour lui souffler cette phrase à l'oreille. Il rougit violemment en remarquant que la terrasse était presque vide. James et Lily étaient en train de se chamailler dans la cuisine d'où venait de grands éclats de rire. Tonks était montée à l'étage pour coucher Ted dans un lit parapluie et Remus s'était réfugié dans le salon, le regard traînant sur le nouveau bouquin de Lily. Seul Sirius était encore présent, assis à côté de lui, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Papa t'en a parlé ? » supposa Harry, le cœur battant à toute allure.

« Tu sais comment est James, » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Il meurt déjà d'envie d'en savoir plus alors ne même pas pouvoir en parler le rendait dingue. »

Malgré lui, Harry ne parvint pas à être fâché après son père. Ce n'était pas une telle surprise de savoir que Sirius connaissait l'existence de sa soi-disant petite-amie. Plus les jours avançaient, plus Harry prenait conscience que ses mensonges devenaient de plus en plus importants. Et de plus en plus difficile à rectifier.

« Ce quelqu'un doit être très spécial pour que tu refuses ainsi d'en parler ou de le présenter à tes parents, » ajouta son parrain d'un ton délicat sans le regarder.

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnèrent en entendant Sirius utiliser un tel pronom indéfini plutôt que féminin. Il n'était guère étonné que son parrain soit interloqué par sa soudaine crainte de présenter la personne avec laquelle il entretenait une relation à ses parents. James et Lily avaient toujours accueilli tout le monde les bras ouverts, sans concession. Ils seraient même encore plus prévenants pour mettre à l'aise sa petite-amie au sein de leur famille.

Sauf que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d' _une_ petite-amie. Sirius avait-il deviné quelque chose ? Harry jeta un regard furtif à l'homme mais ce dernier fixait l'horizon tout en fumant tranquillement. Sirius et lui avaient toujours eu une relation très particulière qui à la fois l'enchantait et le dérangeait. Car son parrain était constamment parvenu à lire entre les lignes, à discerner ce qu'il cachait, à deviner ce qu'il ressentait sans rarement se tromper. Pouvait-il, encore une fois, avoir réussi cela ?

« Ouais. C'est quelqu'un de spécial, » avoua Harry d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine :)_


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! La cap des 900 reviews va bientôt être dépassée. J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Nous entrons dans la dernière partie de l'histoire...

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 36_

Les yeux posés sur La Manche déchaînée, Harry était certain de pouvoir du jour au lendemain déménagé dans la maison de Tom à Hastings. Il adorait cet endroit. Il s'y sentait bien, comme à la maison. Même dans l'appartement de Londres, quelque chose lui disait toujours qu'il était chez Tom. Mais là… C'était étrange mais l'odeur iodée, le bruit des vagues se fracassant sur les falaises pas loin, le cri des mouettes tout cela participait à le faire aimer chaque fois un peu plus ce pied à terre dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Ses partiels s'étaient terminés la veille au soir et à présent, il était en vacances. Du moins, en pré-vacances, car il continuait à aller quinze heures par semaine en stage chez Lucius Malefoy. Mais il n'avait plus cours à Westminster jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. Être en vacances à la fin du mois de mai était un avantage non négligeable d'être étudiant à l'université. Mi-juillet, il aurait quatre semaines de congé du cabinet et peut-être, pour l'instant son patron ne lui en avait pas touché un mot, il reprendrait son stage rémunéré à la mi-août.

Harry laissa un sourire éclore sur son visage, les coudes appuyés contre le muret en pierre bordant la terrasse de la maison à l'étage. Ses examens s'étaient plus ou moins bien passés même s'il était certain d'avoir une note très moyenne en français. Au téléphone, peu après la sortie de son examen, Tom lui avait proposé de l'emmener en France pendant les vacances pour l'aider à améliorer son niveau dans cette langue. Harry avait ri, amusé et enchanté par l'idée sans savoir si son amant était sérieux ou non.

Pour fêter l'arrivée des vacances, ses amis et lui s'étaient réunis la veille au soir dans un pub de la capitale. Ron et lui avaient beaucoup discuté et ri, brisant la dernière glace entre eux. Hermione s'était enthousiasmée de les voir se rapprocher de nouveau mais la présence de Zabini avait renfrogné Harry et Ron. Certes, pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le métisse, tenant Hermione contre lui, ne lui avait lancé aucun regard goguenard. La proximité de Viktor l'en avait sûrement empêché. Harry était furieux de voir le garçon poursuivre sa relation avec sa meilleure amie malgré ses mises en garde mais il ignorait comment alerter Hermione à son sujet.

La seule fois où il avait tenté de lui dire que Blaise Zabini lui paraissait louche, l'étudiante en droite avait froncé les sourcils, méfiante. Elle avait exigé davantage d'explications mais Harry s'était contenté de bredouiller, incapable de trouver comment justifier ses propos. Hermione s'était fâchée, persuadée qu'il s'alliait à Ron et à ses critiques à peine voilées sur son petit-ami. Harry avait tenté de se défendre, en vain, avant de laisser tomber le sujet. Mais il ne quittait jamais du regard Zabini quand il était près de sa meilleure amie. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils se fréquentaient tous les deux, sans d'autres personnes.

Drago avait également participé à leur petite soirée improvisée, entraîné bon-gré mal-gré par son très proche ami, Blaise. Le blond était bien moins à l'aise que lui dans les relations sociales et il avait peiné à faire la conversation normalement avec le reste du groupe. Heureusement, Harry l'avait rapidement inclus dans les discussions. Il appréciait beaucoup Drago et son tempérament cynique et arrogant. Sa façon d'être avait tendance à prendre ses propres amis de court mais même Hermione avait fini par rire aux simagrées du blond.

En rentrant chez lui, Harry s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres. Pour fêter la fin de ses examens et le début de ses demies vacances, Tom lui avait proposé de passer la nuit de samedi à dimanche à Hastings. L'homme s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir être disponible avant le début de soirée mais il lui avait proposé de se rendre lui-même à Hastings dans l'après-midi en compagnie de Goyle. Harry avait accepté, satisfait de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps dans la demeure.

Un sourire éclaira son visage en repensant au trajet dans la voiture du garde du corps. Ça avait été assez étrange car Goyle n'était pas un grand bavard. Harry avait fait mine de se reposer, heureux de voir l'homme avaler les kilomètres à grande vitesse. Mis à part des grognements et des monosyllabes, il n'était pas parvenu à arracher grand-chose à son chauffeur et garde du corps.

Dès son arrivée dans la demeure, Harry avait enfilé sa tenue de jogging et était parti sur la plage pour courir pas moins de dix kilomètres. Goyle l'avait suivi mais la montagne de muscles qu'il était n'était pas assez endurante pour supporter un tel effort physique. Intérieurement mort de rire, Harry avait ralenti le rythme. Pour l'une des rares fois, Harry avait reçu un sourire de remerciement de la part de Goyle et ils avaient terminé la course en trottinant. Ça avait été un moment assez cocasse et Harry avait hâte de le raconter à Tom.

Pour le moment, le soleil se couchait lentement et Harry, un verre de soda à la main, attendait l'arrivée de son amant. Il s'arracha de la contemplation de la mer agitée et alla s'étendre sur un transat disposé sur la terrasse. Il posa son verre sur un petit guéridon et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, appréciant la douceur de cette fin du mois de mai. C'était si agréable ! Après tant de stress dû aux examens, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

Ce fut des lèvres humides dans son cou qui le réveillèrent. Harry sursauta, ses grands yeux verts brillant de surprise. Son regard tomba dans celui renversant de Tom et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour le saluer. Mais son amant ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Il fondit sur lui et sa langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche dans un mouvement impétueux. Tom s'assit à califourchon au-dessus de lui, ses mains se posant de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Bonsoir, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque au moment où Tom se recula doucement. « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu envie de te réveiller de la plus délicieuse des manières, » répondit son amant avec un rictus aux lèvres. « Je suis un peu déçu que tu ne profites pas de cette immense tranquillité autour de nous pour ne pas te reposer complètement nu sur cette terrasse. »

« Oh ? » s'enquit faussement le plus jeune, les sourcils un peu froncés. « Tu vas avoir l'ignoble tâche de me défeuiller alors. Je suis sûr que c'est une véritable torture pour toi. »

Un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, Tom laissa échapper un ricanement qui envoya des ondes de plaisir dans l'ensemble du corps de Harry. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, encore chamboulé par son réveil inattendu et il laissa Tom lui ôter son tee-shirt sans la moindre délicatesse. Il se redressa pour être assis et ses propres mains allèrent rapidement déboutonner la chemise noire de l'homme. Il la fit glisser sur les épaules carrées de Tom et la sensualité du mouvement du tissu sur sa peau pâle lui arracha un grognement appréciatif.

Tom ne lui laissa pas le loisir de le contempler car il se releva, retrouvant la terre ferme suffisamment longtemps pour se débarrasser de son pantalon à pince et ôter le jean de Harry avec rapidité. Tous les deux furent en un instant nus et Harry frissonna quand une légère brise vint caresser son corps. C'était incroyablement érotique et son sexe pulsait déjà violemment. Tom n'était pas en reste car son érection luisait déjà de plaisir et il se remit au-dessus de lui, sa main s'enroulant aussitôt autour de son pénis.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement sonore, quelque peu surpris par la froideur des mains de son amant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand Tom entama un mouvement de vas et viens délicieux et il le laissa le pousser en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correctement allongé. Tom était visiblement avide car il s'occupa aussitôt de son anus pour le préparer à recevoir sa propre érection. Harry, sentant deux doigts s'insinuer en lui, gigota doucement mais le plaisir de la masturbation était telle – notamment après quatre jours sans sexe – qu'il oublia rapidement l'inconfort. Tom se plaça près de son entrée et le pénétra avec lenteur. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent le souffle coupé, se fixant les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tom, » geignit Harry en fermant à demi les yeux. « C'est trop bon. Continue ! »

« Tu es impatient mon petit lion, » susurra Tom en se penchant vers son visage. « Laisse-moi voir tes yeux remplis de désir et de plaisir. »

Harry s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts alors même que le plaisir le transcendait de l'intérieur. Il savait combien Tom aimait observer ses yeux lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Tom grogna au-dessus de lui, accélérant ses coups de butoirs avec force. Harry, les jambes posées sur les épaules de Tom, s'accrocha à son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant et griffant sa peau. Faire l'amour avec Tom dans un tel cadre le fit aimer encore plus le lieu.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry sentit l'orgasme grandir en lui. Il voulut prévenir Tom mais la jouissance lui bloqua la respiration dans sa poitrine. Le plaisir explosa dans sa poitrine et il se tendit, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Puis, il éjacula violemment entre eux deux. Tom sourit, d'un de ses sourires particulièrement fier de lui-même, et accéléra un peu plus la cadence avant de lui-même se répandre dans son antre dans un mélange de grognements de plaisir. Le silence retomba sur la terrasse, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations rapides.

« Dis-donc mon lionceau, tu devais avoir drôlement envie de sexe pour jouir aussi rapidement, » le taquina Tom, toujours au-dessus de lui et maintenu par l'appui de ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

« Va te faire voir Jedusor, » répliqua Harry, les joues empourprées. « Tu m'as pris par surprise. »

« Et tu sais que j'adore te prendre. »

Harry roula des yeux face au jeu de mots graveleux de son amant mais un sourire plein de joie éclaira son visage. Il appréciait voir combien Tom s'était détendu, mois après mois, auprès de lui. À présent, il était tout à fait capable de sourire, de faire des blagues et de rire devant lui sans ressentir son habituel besoin de garder un masque froid et impassible. Bon, Tom Jedusor n'était certainement pas la personne la plus marrante de ses connaissances mais il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir le voir sous cet angle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom se décala et il parvint à s'allonger à ses côtés. Harry gigota un moment jusqu'à se blottir correctement sur lui et ils purent tous les deux se tenir étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le bain de soleil. Tom tendit la main pour attraper le plaid posé sur le second transat et il les en couvrit habilement tous les deux. Une fois la chaleur de leur précédente activité dissipée, il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour rester entièrement nus ainsi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre sans discuter. Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, sa tête posée sur la poitrine de Tom. Il sourit doucement en songeant aux muscles fermes le maintenant contre l'homme. Il pourrait rester ainsi des heures, simplement étreint par son amant. Il s'amusa à frotter distraitement ses pieds contre ceux de l'autre homme tandis que celui-ci passait une main lâche dans ses cheveux noirs jais.

« Tu es parvenu au bout de tout ce que tu avais à faire à Londres ? » demanda Harry à mi-voix.

« Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus de la cachette de Greyback, » lui révéla Tom d'une voix excitée. « Severus a un talent inouï pour les recherches de ce genre. Ça fait des semaines que nous bossons sur ça. Le jour où je vais le trouver et l'avoir en face de moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui pointer mon arme droit sur le front et de l'abattre sans la moindre hésitation. »

Harry se raidit aux propos durs et cruels de son amant. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la véracité de ceux-ci et ce n'était même pas une découverte mais pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir profondément mal à l'aise de connaître cette guérilla urbaine sans intervenir pour y mettre un terme. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amant dans lequel brilla un éclair de confusion.

« Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal, » admit Tom du bout des lèvres en continuait à lui caresser les cheveux. « Mais Greyback me titille les nerfs depuis bien trop de temps pour que je me sente encore clément à son égard. Ce n'est plus seulement une histoire de drogues. C'est à présent un règlement de compte entre nous deux. »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là ? » demanda Harry, toujours raide dans les bras de l'homme. « Peut-être qu'il est possible de livrer des informations à son sujet et sur son trafic de cocaïne à la police de façon anonyme. Elle fera le nécessaire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Tom lâcha un ricanement sec qui, malgré lui, glaça les entrailles de Harry.

« Si Fenrir Greyback atterrit en prison, il n'aura plus grand-chose à perdre. Il sera coupable de tant de crimes que, pour quelques années de moins, il se fera un malin plaisir à dévoiler la plus petite information me concernant, _te_ concernant mais également mes hommes et mes propres affaires, » dit Tom en secouant la tête. « Je dois l'empêcher de parler. »

L'idée que Greyback puisse révéler le lien de Tom avec la mafia, _son_ propre lien avec Tom le figea et il demeura un moment sonné par cette éventualité. Même s'il s'habituait de plus en plus à ce monde criminel, Harry persistait trop à voir encore les choses sous un prisme plus juste et légal. Sauf qu'il était lui-même bien trop impliqué dans cela à présent pour ne pas prendre en considération le risque de voir Tom être découvert en tant que patron de la mafia.

« Il vit vraiment terré quelque part ? » chuchota t-il en relâchant ses muscles.

« Fenrir Greyback est comme un loup-garou qui ne sort que la nuit et seulement pour arpenter les forêts sombres où il est très difficile de voir à travers les arbres, » grogna Tom, les yeux plissés. « Mais comme ces bestioles là, arrive un jour où la pleine lune l'affaiblit et il est de plus en plus facile pour nous de nous rapprocher de son terrier. »

« Pourquoi n'a t-il pas fait le choix comme toi d'avoir une entreprise ou un boulot du côté… légal plutôt que de vivre caché de la sorte ? »

« Car il n'a pas l'intelligence ni le charisme nécessaire pour se fondre dans la masse comme j'ai pu le faire sans éveiller de soupçons. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'arrogance de son amant mais il garda les lèvres closes, retenant la remarque acerbe lui brûlant pourtant la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas toujours simple de jongler entre les deux versants mais ça a des avantages d'être tant connu sur la scène publique, » reconnut Tom sans s'offusquer de son silence dubitatif. « La police n'irait pas imaginer en premier lieu un riche entrepreneur et très généreux avec les associations caritatives comme le patron de la mafia londonienne. Sans oublier que beaucoup de personnes haut placées n'ont aucun scrupule à tremper dans mes affaires. »

« Tant que ça ? » marmonna Harry en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée et un jour, ils seront forcés d'intercéder en ma faveur en souvenir de tous mes services rendus, » ajouta t-il, un rictus aux lèvres. « Greyback a un très bon réseau dans le monde criminel et délinquant. Je ne peux que le reconnaître mais j'ai moi-même beaucoup de connaissances dans ce secteur et j'ai l'avantage de connaître des juges, des avocats, des chefs d'entreprise et bien d'autres personnalités qui n'ont jamais refusé un de mes services. »

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Connaître Tom lui avait permis de prendre davantage conscience de tout ce qui pouvait se jouer loin de la conscience publique. C'était assez effrayant de découvrir cette partie de la réalité et en même temps, il se sentait plus fort et plus ancré dans le concret en le sachant. C'était, en plus de cela, un atout considérable pour lui qui travaillait dans un cabinet de conseils en communication.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait tant de personnes véreuses autour de nous sans qu'on le sache, » soupira Harry fataliste.

« Je suis étonné que ton père ne t'ait jamais confié cela avec le métier qu'il fait. Il doit bien en avoir conscience. »

Comme à chaque fois que sa famille était évoquée, un léger malaise naquit entre eux. Harry était touché par la façon dont Tom était prévenant envers les siens, tentant de les inclure dans leur vie même si ce n'était concrètement pas le cas. Il savait combien sa famille était importante pour lui.

« Il avait trop à cœur de me protéger. Il a longtemps refusé de me parler concrètement de son travail. Comme si j'allais me briser, » grommela Harry en roulant des yeux. « Je ne t'explique pas combien j'ai du me battre pour sortir avec mes amis quand j'étais ado. Mon père est un putain de paranoïaque qui, s'il avait pu, m'aurait enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire pour me protéger. »

« Je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de choses en commun avec ton père mais je dois t'avouer que je le rejoins sur ce point là, » confia Tom en souriant légèrement. « Et je suis très content de voir combien tu as été protégé. Ça m'a permis de te connaître tout à fait innocent. »

« Je ne suis pas naïf ! Il a tenté de me protéger mais il a bien un jour été forcé de me laisser un peu de liberté, » s'écria aussitôt Harry avant de se taire brusquement, comprenant là où Tom voulait en venir. « Oh. Tu parles du sexe là ? »

« Peut-être n'aurais-tu pas été aussi vierge s'il t'avait moins protégé, » confirma Tom.

Les joues de Harry rougirent et il fusilla du regard son amant. Pourquoi parvenait-il toujours à lui rappeler son inexpérience en matière de sexe ? Si Tom s'en réjouissait constamment, Harry trouvait parfois cela gênant. Il craignait toujours de ne pas être un amant suffisamment performant pour le satisfaire et il n'avait aucun point de comparaison.

« L'idée que je sois le seul à te toucher ainsi, à te connaître ainsi me comble de bonheur, » ajouta l'homme en fanfaronnant.

« C'est sûr que je ne peux pas en dire de même te concernant. »

Son attaque eut le mérite de prendre Tom par surprise et son amant tourna un regard confus vers lui. Il arqua ensuite un sourcil étonné avant qu'un sourire narquois – et particulièrement arrogant – ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

« Tout à fait mais j'avais trente ans au moment où nous nous sommes connus, » rappela t-il. « J'ai quelques années – et quelques coups – d'avance sur toi. L'idée que quelqu'un d'autre t'aie défloré m'aurait été insupportable. »

Harry ignora la dernière phrase en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de la main et il se redressa pour regarder un peu mieux son amant.

« Tu… Tu as eu beaucoup de personnes avant moi ? »

Les yeux marrons-rouges de Tom se plissèrent légèrement mais Harry soutint son regard sans sourciller. Cette question le taraudait depuis des mois mais il n'avait jamais osé la poser de vive voix à Tom. Les propos de son ami Drago lors du repas chez les parents de celui-ci lui revinrent en mémoire et il voulait désespérément en savoir plus sur Tom et ses anciens amants qui n'avaient, selon le blond, jamais assisté à un repas officiellement.

« Je n'étais plus vierge c'est certain, » éluda Tom en haussant les épaules.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« En quoi est-ce important ? Je ne les ai pas compté. »

« Tu ne les as pas compté ? » s'étrangla Harry en écarquillant les yeux. « Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu dois avoir couché avec beaucoup de personnes si tu n'es même pas capable de me donner un nombre. »

A un autre moment, Harry se serait horrifié de sa propre voix aiguë mais il resta cloué sur place par l'embarras qui grandit dans les yeux de Tom. Non, sérieusement ? Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Tom avait eu seulement deux ou trois amant mais tout de même… Autant ?

« Tu as eu beaucoup de relations sérieuses, » constata t-il, l'amertume glissant malgré tout en lui.

« Je n'ai jamais au de relation sérieuse, » contredit aussitôt Tom. « Des coups d'un soir ou des coups réguliers mais rien de vraiment sérieux. »

Alors Drago ne lui mentait pas… Mais malgré tout, Harry ne parvenait pas à être entièrement rassuré. Suffisait-il à Tom ?

« Je t'avais informé de ma méconnaissance de la vie de couple, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne devrait pas être une grande surprise pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris. Je suis juste… Inquiet. Après avoir connu tant d'autres mecs, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec moi. Il y a six mois, je n'avais même jamais masturbé quelqu'un ! »

« Et c'est incroyable comme tu t'es montré talentueux dans ton apprentissage, » confia Tom en le faisant rougir. « Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis avec toi, Harry. Ne me le fais pas répéter. »

Harry savait parfaitement que Tom lui demandait de ne pas le forcer à lui offrir une seconde déclaration d'amour. Harry était quelque peu dépassé par la réticence de Tom à prononcer les mots _je t'aime_ mais il s'efforçait d'accepter cela. Il n'en avait guère le choix de toute façon et il était déjà très heureux d'avoir pu les entendre une fois quitter les lèvres de Tom. Peut-être était-il… Non, il était même le seul à avoir eu le droit à ces mots là.

« Et si nous laissions le travail et les autres de côté à présent pour se concentrer uniquement sur le fait que tu m'as privé de ton corps et de ta présence pendant ces quinze derniers jours pour d'insignifiants examens ? »

« Ce ne sont pas d'insignifiants examens ! » protesta t-il en roulant des yeux. « Et je te rappelle que nous nous sommes vus plusieurs fois au cours de ces deux semaines ! »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tom et se mit debout, entièrement nu, amusé par la moue sceptique – et presque boudeuse – de son amant. Il arracha le plaid cachant la nudité de l'homme et l'enroula autour de lui. Il devait reconnaître que l'approche des examens l'avait rendu quelque peu nerveux et il s'était exclusivement concentré sur cela. Il avait décliné plusieurs invitations à le rejoindre chez lui, conscient de ne pas pouvoir étudier s'il avait le malheur de passer la porte d'entrée du duplex.

« J'avais besoin de temps pour vraiment réviser, » ajouta t-il en récupérant ses vêtements traînant sur le sol de la terrasse. « Je suis déjà certain d'avoir raté mon partiel en français. Je vais tout juste avoir la moyenne j'en suis certain. »

« C'est déjà mieux que rien d'avoir la moyenne, » relativisa Tom en se levant à son tour. « Et puis, je suis sérieux en te proposant d'aller quelques jours en France pendant les vacances d'été. J'ai visité quelques régions sympathiques là-bas. »

« Tu voudrais que l'on parte en vacances tous les deux ? »

Son cœur s'accéléra en posant cette question et il évita soigneusement de regarder l'homme, repliant inutilement ses vêtements. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble – à pas progressifs – suite à la fusillade de février, Tom et lui étaient peu sortis en couple. Voir pas du tout. Et il se souvenait encore amèrement de leur dernière sortie à la librairie qui s'était fini dans les larmes et les cris.

Ils ne voulaient pas que leur relation, ayant déjà attiré l'attention de Greyback, ne soit davantage visible. Harry regrettait le cours laps de temps durant lequel ils étaient sortis au cinéma, au restaurant, au pub sans trop se poser de questions. À présent, c'était bien plus compliqué et leurs seules sorties à deux se faisaient chez les Malefoy, à Hastings ou au Club Serpentard à la limite. Passer des vacances hors de Londres, hors du pays même, serait l'occasion pour eux de vivre _enfin_ normalement leur relation.

« Pourquoi pas. Il suffit d'acheter un billet d'avion et de préparer deux valises. Nous pourrons partir le temps que tu le souhaites. Il te suffira de prétendre à tes parents que tu pars avec des amis par exemple. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, » confia Harry en rougissant. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« J'organiserai cela prochainement alors, » conclut Tom dans un sourire bref.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula très bien. Ils mangèrent un plat préparé par Winky, la maîtresse de maison qui prenait soin de la demeure en l'absence de Tom et qui passait aux fourneaux quand il le lui demandait. Harry appréciait beaucoup la femme timide et elle le lui rendait bien par des sourires amicaux mais discrets. Tom n'était franchement pas un patron très agréable et Harry qui profitait des services de la femme s'efforçait de contrebalancer cela. Ensuite, ils regardèrent un film et Harry vida un pot de glace au chocolat entier sous le regard sceptique de Tom.

Puis, au lit, ils firent de nouveau l'amour en prenant cette fois-ci davantage leur temps. Tom l'avait beaucoup taquiné à ce sujet avant de se taire quand Harry avait rétorqué que lui non plus n'avait pas duré très longtemps après son propre orgasme. Vexé, Tom s'était appliqué à lui montrer combien de temps – et ce fut long bon sang – il était capable de lui faire l'amour. Quand ils parvinrent enfin au terme de cette partie de jambe en l'air exténuante, Harry enfila le tee-shirt de Tom et son boxer tandis que celui-ci se contentait de mettre un pantalon de pyjama, restant torse-nu.

À peine posa t-il la tête sur l'oreiller que Harry s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut d'abord la porte claquant contre le mur de la chambre qui le réveilla et au moment où il bondit, le cœur battant à toute allure, il entendit Tom pousser un juron. Assis sur le lit, tout était flou autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des masses noires se détacher de la pénombre de la pièce et il poussa un hurlement strident, terrifié.

« POLICE ! NE BOUGEZ PAS ! »

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de Harry chuta dans son estomac et son cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes. Ses oreilles sifflaient.

« J'AI DIS NE BOUGEZ PAS ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR. »

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry posa rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez puis il leva les mains en l'air, la bouche grande ouverte. Les lumières de la chambre s'allumèrent et Harry, les jambes emmêlées dans le drap fin recouvrant Tom et lui, recula jusqu'à se cogner contre la tête de lit. Face à lui se tenait pas moins de dix policiers en gilet pare-balles et la tête recouverte d'un casque, armés jusqu'aux dents. Dix fusils étaient pointés sur Tom et lui et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Oh mon dieu !

Le reste se passa en un quart de secondes. Trois hommes fondirent sur Tom, le jetèrent au sol avec violence, lui arrachant un grognement et face contre terre, il se fit menotter. Harry haleta à la vision de son amant à genoux, les bras menottés derrière son dos mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir de la scène. Deux hommes le soulevèrent littéralement du lit et le posèrent au sol puis son souffle s'accéléra davantage quand le métal froid des menottes s'enroula autour de ses poignets, l'immobilisant efficacement.

« Quel est ton nom ? » cria un homme au-dessus de sa tête en le secouant.

« Lâchez-le ! » éructa Tom en le regardant par-dessus l'autre côté du lit, ses yeux brillants de rage. « Lâchez-le ! »

Harry nota distraitement que les premiers mots de son amant le concernait mais la peur qui s'était ouverte en lui était si profonde qu'il resta muet, le choc inscrit sur le visage. Il tressaillit quand un des policiers enroula un de ses bras autour du cou de Tom pour le maintenir immobile et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ses oreilles continuaient de siffler horriblement.

Les dix hommes bougèrent d'un pas pour laisser passer trois autres policiers et en les voyant, Harry ne sut pas ce qui fut le déclencheur des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

Le fait d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut de la sorte par la police ?

Le fait d'être à terre et menotté comme l'était Tom ?

Ou le fait de tomber sur le visage découvert de son père, de son parrain et de leur patron, Alastor Maugrey ?

Dans tous les cas, son souffle se bloqua un peu plus dans sa poitrine et il haleta quand les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. La voix de James Potter n'était qu'un murmure quand elle s'éleva dans le silence choqué de la pièce – car la ressemblance entre eux deux était évidente pour toutes les personnes présentes – mais Harry eut l'impression de l'entendre hurler à ses oreilles.

« Harry ? »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	37. Chapitre 37

Chers lecteurs,

Waouh ! Je suis impressionnée par votre enthousiasme et par les nombreux commentaires que vous avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre -plus de 80, vous vous rendez compte ? -. J'en suis à la fois très heureuse et un peu attristée de voir que bon nombres de chapitres précédents n'ont pas donné l'envie à certains d'entre vous de commenter :) Mais je ne me plains pas, je suis déjà très heureuse d'avoir dépassé les 900 reviews :) J'espère que vous aimerez également ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 37_

Sous la sidération, ses larmes cessèrent de couler et Harry fut entraîné – même porté – par les bras de Sirius hors de la chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus en déboulant dans l'immense salon de la demeure. La pièce était investie par un paquet de policiers, tous armés et sous les fusils se trouvaient les silhouettes de Crabbe, Goyle et Winky. Tous les trois étaient menottés et dispersés dans un coin de la pièce, comme pour les éloigner. Si les deux gardes du corps n'affichaient pas la moindre émotion, le visage lisse et fermé, la maîtresse de maison était en larmes et elle ne cessait de balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Sa terreur se lisait aisément dans son regard mais ne paraissait émouvoir aucun agent de police autour d'elle.

Harry haleta quand Tom fut projeté au sol près de la cheminée avec force. Alastor Maugrey le tenait en joue, tout comme trois hommes au visage masqué. Harry se mit à trembler violemment en prenant _enfin_ conscience de l'ampleur de la situation et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Littéralement. Même Sirius qui le maintenait debout jusqu'à présent ne put éviter sa chute. Il s'écroula au sol, ses genoux heurtèrent durement le parquet brillant et il poussa un glapissement quand les hommes autour de lui pointèrent tous leur arme sur lui.

« Dégagez ! » ordonna Sirius en le surplombant pour le protéger.

L'instinct de protection de son parrain envers lui – malgré la situation – lui réchauffa le cœur mais il resta ainsi à genoux au sol, les bras menottés derrière son dos. Tom se situait face à lui et il le regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Mais Harry nota la lueur navrée qui brilla dans son regard. Se parler était à présent impossible avec tous les policiers présents dans la pièce. Et de toute façon, Harry ignorait quoi dire. Qu'était-il censé dire dans une telle situation ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Harry ? »

La voix de Sirius l'obligea à tourner la tête vers l'homme, s'arrachant du regard de Tom. Il frissonna en lisant l'incompréhension et le choc dans les yeux de son parrain. Sirius passa une main sur son visage en poussant un juron et Harry déglutit, fouillant la pièce du regard pour trouver son père.

James était appuyé contre la porte du salon, les yeux rivés sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose sans savoir comment le formuler. Sous le choc. Oui, James Potter était littéralement sous le choc d'avoir trouvé son fils dans le lit d'un des plus grands criminels du Royaume-Uni. Harry baissa les yeux quand son père s'anima soudain, se précipitant vers lui avec violence.

Il poussa un petit cri quand James s'agenouilla devant lui et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière. Harry nota distraitement que Sirius faisait sortir ses collègues hormis Kingsley Shacklebolt et ceux chargés de garder les prisonniers – car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient – à l'oeil. Mais il resta concentré sur le visage déformé par la colère et le choc de son père.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ici ? » hurla James, les joues rouges. « C'est… C'est quoi, ça ? Tu nous as parlé de quelqu'un mais… C'était lui ? Tu n'as pas idée de qui est cet enfoiré ! C'est un putain de criminel et toi tu… avec un mec ? »

Le discours de James était clairement confus et il oscillait entre le choc de découvrir son fils homosexuel et celui de le trouver dans le lit du patron de la mafia. Ce n'était certainement pas la manière la plus délicate pour James Potter d'apprendre la préférence sexuelle de son fils.

De plus en plus livide, Harry resta muet, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Alors, la police avait bien découvert les activités criminelles de Tom, du moins une partie d'entre elles… Merde ! Merde ! Mais que s'était-il passé ? Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ses propres activités avec Tom, certes non criminelles, avaient été découvertes. Il laissa son père le secouer comme un prunier dans l'attente de réponse, l'effroi grandissant un peu plus en lui. Au moment où Sirius fit un pas vers eux, sûrement pour arrêter James, la voix de Tom s'éleva dans les airs, cinglante.

« Harry n'a jamais rien vu, ni entendu. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de _qui_ je suis. »

James lâcha son fils et bondit sur ses jambes pour tourner un regard orageux vers Tom. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, profitant pleinement du fait que l'homme était à genoux et menotté devant lui. Tom, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumé, ne laissa transparaître aucun agacement face à cela, face à sa position de soumission évidente. Au contraire, un léger rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres et il soutint le regard du commissaire sans sourciller.

« De mon côté, c'était incroyablement jouissif de prendre l'innocence du fils chéri d'un des meilleurs commissaires de Londres, » ajouta t-il d'une voix traînante. « Ce jeune adulte à la recherche de lui-même qui a trouvé son bonheur près de moi sans oser en parler à son papa adoré. »

« Ferme ta grande gueule, Jedusor. Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu as perdu ? Nous avons tout un tas de preuves t'incriminant comme le dirigeant de la mafia. Tu es foutu, » siffla James en se penchant vers lui d'un air mauvais. « Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour faire parler quelques uns de tes petits chiens qui n'ont eu aucun scrupule à te vendre. »

« Sûrement. La confiance est toujours à donner avec beaucoup de méfiance. Mais je suis sûr que l'image de ton fils dans mon lit te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

Le coup de poing partit à la vitesse de l'éclair et heurta Tom de plein fouet. L'homme tomba en arrière et poussa un grognement puis James lui flanqua un coup de pied au niveau des côtes. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le salon où tous regardèrent la scène. Les trois hommes qui tenaient en joue Tom par leurs armes restèrent immobiles, clairement perplexes et indécis sur la marche à suivre face au comportement de leur supérieur.

« PAPA ! » hurla soudainement Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. « Arrête ! Papa ! »

Ses supplications restèrent vaines et James continua à marteler le corps de Tom de coups de pieds. Ce dernier s'appliqua à rester silencieux même si quelques grognements de douleurs s'élevaient dans le silence choqué de la pièce.

« Potter ! » rugit Fol Oeil en réapparaissant au seuil de la porte.

Kingsley et Sirius se jetèrent alors ur James, l'encerclant sans mal jusqu'à le faire reculer. Ils le lâchèrent ensuite, se mettant devant Tom pour empêcher leur collègue de repartir à la charge. Un des policiers releva Tom, complètement immobilisé par ses mains attachées dans le dos et Harry vit avec horreur un filet de sang s'écouler de sa narine droite.

Les derniers mots de l'homme lui revinrent en mémoire et une sourde douleur grandit en lui. Il croisa le regard de son amant et n'eut besoin que d'une demie seconde pour être rassuré. Tous ses propos, aussi cruels soient-ils, n'étaient que des mensonges. Il avait dit cela pour le protéger et pour lui indiquer aussi, de façon implicite, la marche à suivre : rien, il ne savait rien. Son souffle se bloqua un peu plus dans sa poitrine et il regarda Fol Oeil ordonner à son père de le suivre dans la cuisine adjacente.

Des éclats de voix s'élevèrent aussitôt à travers la porte fermée et Harry put saisir quelques mots au vol, notamment de son père. _Enfoiré. Ce fils de pute a touché mon fils. Harry. Pédé._ _Criminel de merde_. Chaque nouveau terme particulièrement sanglant fut comme un coup de poing dans son estomac. Sirius hésita clairement à faire un pas vers lui et son parrain finit par se détourner pour rejoindre son supérieur et son meilleur ami dans la cuisine.

Harry, les yeux de nouveau humides, regarda autour de lui. Tout dans le salon semblait soudainement prouver sa relation avec Tom. Son gilet posé sur le dossier de la chaise. Ses chaussettes de la veille traînant près de la table basse. Le pot de glace de sa marque préférée vide. Son sac à bandoulière. Sa veste. Le moindre petit détail l'incriminait un peu plus comme un complice de Tom, comme son compagnon. L'indice le plus marquant était probablement le fait qu'il soit à ce moment à genoux dans le salon de l'homme, en caleçon et portant un de ses tee-shirts. Et les autres pièces, notamment la chambre et la salle de bain, n'allaient pas arranger sa situation.

« Hé, les mecs, regardez ce que l'on a trouvé ! » s'exclama soudain un agent en pénétrant dans la pièce silencieuse. « C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici. T'es dans la merde Jedusor. Ou plutôt, Lord Voldemort ! Comment sommes-nous censés t'appeler ? »

Tom foudroya du regard le policier qui fanfaronnait sans hésitation en riant. Il traînait derrière lui un énorme sac en toile de jute et Harry se tordit le cou pour en deviner le contenu. Il pâlit un peu plus en observant la montagne de revolvers et de fusils trouvés entre les murs de la maison. Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi Tom possédait-il tant d'armes à feux à Hastings ? Tout ceci était un peu plus de preuves contre lui. Contre eux.

La porte de la cuisine se rouvrit et James, Sirius, Maugrey pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le visage fermé. Les trois hommes étaient clairement tendus. James fumait une cigarette et passa à côté de son fils sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Ils s'approchèrent du butin et observèrent le sac sans un mot. Harry jeta un regard alarmé à Tom mais ce dernier était concentré sur la scène près de la porte d'entrée. Harry nota alors que les pleurs de Winky étaient un peu plus sourds et même Crabbe et Goyle transpiraient à présent d'inquiétude.

« On va désosser la maison, » promit le policier en souriant largement. « Et on va y trouver la moindre parcelle d'armes, de frics ou de drogues qui y est cachée. »

« Bien. Faîtes votre boulot, » grogna Alastor avant de se tourner vers les cinq personnes menottées et au sol. « Quant à nous, nous allons nous retrouver à Londres. »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie plus tard, Harry traversa les portes arrières du commissariat, toujours les mains menottées. Il avait été amené dans une voiture de police seul, accompagné par Kingsley et un autre policier. Tom et lui avaient échangé un dernier regard silencieux avant que chacun ne soit monté dans un véhicule différent. Ils n'avaient pas pu se dire le moindre mot depuis leur réveil et Harry ignorait _quand_ exactement il allait pouvoir revoir Tom. Pouvait-il seulement envisager cette possibilité ?

Kingsley, avec lequel il avait dîné lors de l'anniversaire de son père bordel, n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des regards inquiets. Harry, le choc continuant à se propager en lui, avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la route défilant par la vitre. Ils étaient retournés à Londres encadrés par un véritable cortège de voitures de police banalisées ou non qui roulaient en dépassant très largement les limitations de vitesse. Jamais Harry n'était rentré de Hastings aussi vite.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage du service de criminalité que Harry passait pour la première fois de sa vie menotté, il tomba aussitôt dans le regard de sa mère. Lily était livide et ses yeux verts exprimaient une inquiétude comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu jusque là. James l'avait certainement appelé depuis sa propre voiture pour l'informer de sa situation.

« Harry ! » s'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Harry commença à penser à son entourage. Jusque là, il s'était focalisé sur la réaction de son père et de son parrain. Mais tout à coup, l'idée que sa mère, Remus, Tonks, son filleul, Hermione, Neville, Ron et tant d'autres soient au courant de cela le tétanisa sur place. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler de nouveau et il fut heureux que Kingsley le tienne par un bras.

« Nous allons l'emmener dans une cellule, Lily, » informa l'homme à la peau noire d'une voix basse. « La situation est très grave. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si de rien n'était. James t'en a touché quelques mots ? »

 _Une cellule ?_ Oh non, non, non !

« Oui. Où est-il ? »

« Dans la voiture avec un des gardes du corps de Jedusor. Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

La bouche sèche, Harry laissa Kingsley le mener jusqu'à une des petites cellules installées dans le service de criminalité. Il connaissait ce lieu depuis son enfance pour avoir souvent rendu visite à son père sur son lieu de travail. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Harry n'avait envisagé de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la porte de la cellule.

Il s'agissait davantage d'une petite pièce aux murs gris et froids et fermée par une porte blindée. Quand elle se referma derrière lui dans un bruit sourd, Harry tressaillit et écouta Kingsley tourner les nombreux verrous avec effroi. Planté au milieu de la pièce, il resta immobile un instant avant de détailler son environnement. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une table rectangulaire entourée de quatre chaises. Il y avait un banc en pierre très inconfortable contre le mur de gauche, là où une minuscule fenêtre carrée figurait à seulement dix centimètres du plafond. Tout le côté droit, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, était occupé par une fenêtre sans teint derrière laquelle on pouvait l'observer. En plus de la caméra près du néon gris.

« Oh mon dieu, » chuchota Harry en avançant gauchement jusqu'à la paillasse pour s'asseoir dessus. « Oh mon dieu. »

Il resta un long moment prostré sur lui-même, écoutant le silence assourdissant autour de lui. Sa panique commençait lentement à refluer pour laisser place à une peur plus contrôlable. Il reprenait ses esprits et Harry espérait être capable de pouvoir aligner deux mots la prochaine fois que la porte allait s'ouvrir. Il devait se défendre ! Tom avait dicté une ligne de conduite, selon laquelle il ignorait tout, et il allait s'y tenir !

Et en même temps… Ne risquait-il pas plus gros en mentant sciemment à la police ? Allait-il rester ici des heures et des heures ? Pouvait-il finir en prison pour avoir été l'amant du patron de la mafia ? Visiblement, la police en savait beaucoup sur Tom, suffisamment pour faire une descente à Hastings et l'arrêter au petit matin en tout cas. Un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude à l'encontre de Tom naquit en lui et il s'interrogea sur celui-ci. Comment allait-il ? Comment réagissait-il face à cette situation complètement démente ? Comment la police avait-elle pu remonter jusqu'à lui ? Comment avait-elle pu confondre son pseudonyme, Lord Voldemort, à son vrai nom ? Bordel ! Tom était tellement confiant qu'il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que la police le démasque et que certains de ses soi-disant fidèles hommes de main puissent le trahir.

Les verrous de la porte furent de nouveau tirés et Harry se leva aussitôt. Il frissonna en rencontrant le regard impassible de James. Son père avait le visage fermé et concentré, tout comme Sirius qui le suivait. Lily était plus expressive et Harry sentit la honte exploser en lui. Comment pourrait-il regarder de nouveau un jour ses parents en face après qu'ils l'aient vus ainsi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus en croisant le regard de la dernière personne entrant dans la salle.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Narcissa ? » chuchota t-il hébété avant de se précipiter vers elle.

« Je vais être l'avocate de Tom dans cette regrettable affaire, » annonça la femme avec un sourire rassurant. « Je souhaite également te proposer mes services pour te représenter. Tes parents ici présents ne sont guère enchantés par cette idée mais comme je leur ai rappelé, tu es à présent majeur et tu peux choisir toi-même ton avocat. »

« Mon avocate ? » répéta Harry. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une avocate ? »

Il y eut un bref silence dans la cellule durant lequel ils échangèrent tous un regard silencieux. Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises de façon incontrôlé et sa respiration s'accéléra de nouveau. Son calme retrouvé durant son instant de solitude dans la pièce se faisait déjà la malle au profit de la panique.

« Harry, la situation est très délicate, » intervint Lily avant que Narcissa ne puisse répondre. « Des semaines d'enquête ont permis au service de ton père de remonter jusqu'à Tom Jedusor et de pouvoir lui incriminer un bon nombres de méfaits, notamment d'être celui à la tête de la mafia. D'après les premières preuves récoltées dans cette maison à Hastings, tu entretiens une relation avec lui. Cela te place comme suspect prioritaire pour complicité. »

« C'est faux, » balbutia Harry sans lâcher du regard sa mère. « Maman, je t'assure que je n'ai jamais rien fais de mal. Crois-moi, je t'en supplie. »

Harry admira la capacité de sa mère à garder un ton neutre et dénué de jugement alors que l'incertitude flottait clairement son regard. L'idée que sa mère puisse le considérer comme un criminel le révulsait et en même temps, il était en quelque sorte en train de lui mentir… Après tout, _lui_ n'avait jamais rien fais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est ce que nous allons nous appliquer à démontrer, Harry, » rassura Narcissa en posant une main sur son épaule droite.

« Je ne pense pas que se faire représenter par l'avocate du coupable numéro 1 soit vraiment aidant pour Harry, » persifla Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « De plus, tu n'exerces quasiment plus depuis des années. Lily est avocate. Elle peut très bien, elle ou son cabinet, se charger de lui. Ne te mêle pas de nos histoires de famille, Narcissa. »

L'attaque était clairement ciblée sur leur absence de liens familiaux malgré leur sang commun. Narcissa plissa un peu les yeux, les lèvres pincées. Elle retint toutefois sa remarque acerbe et se contenta d'afficher un sourire aimable avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Et même si sa famille allait s'offusquer de cela, Harry sut que Narcissa Malefoy était la personne la plus à même de le défendre dans cette situation. Tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de ses parents ou de son parrain, il hocha la tête dans la direction de la femme, donnant ainsi silencieusement son accord. James poussa un soupir profond en secouant la tête et Lily ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Je propose que nous commencions l'interrogatoire dès à présent, » déclara Narcissa. « Nous sommes certainement tous d'accord pour en finir au plus vite avec cette regrettable histoire. Prenons deux heures pour commencer avec Harry et ensuite, nous irons ensemble voir Tom. Comme vous le savez, il ne peut pas s'adresser à vous sans la présence de son avocat, c'est-à-dire moi. »

La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce et seule l'arrivée de Kingsley permit à chacun de se mettre en mouvement. Lily disparut après avoir lancé un dernier long regard particulièrement déstabilisant à Harry mais ce dernier était certain que sa mère, du fait de la situation, était exceptionnellement autorisée à assister à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. Narcissa et lui s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que son père et Kingsley se mettaient face à eux. Sirius resta en retrait, appuyé contre le mur face à Harry.

Kingsley prit la parole et Harry fut touché par la sollicitude dans sa voix. Il était évident que la situation mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise et aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment agir. L'homme lui lu ses droits, lui indiqua qu'il entrait dans une période de garde à vue initiale de 24h00 et qui pouvait être prolongée aux besoins de l'enquête. Harry l'écouta distraitement. Il avait déjà entendu ces termes de nombreuses fois mais jamais ils n'avaient été prononcé pour lui. La situation lui semblait encore trop irréaliste.

« Je sais que c'est particulièrement délicat pour toi, Harry mais nous avons besoin de comprendre exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre Tom Jedusor et toi, » ajouta Kingsley d'une voix grave. « Comme tu le sais, il est accusé d'être le dirigeant de la mafia de Londres et nous devons déterminer si tu es un complice de son activité ou pas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de mise en examen et cette garde à vue va nous permettre de mettre les choses au clair avant de poursuivre. »

L'homme laissa planer un léger silence où il interrogea du regard ses deux collègues. Mais James et Sirius restèrent tous les deux muets. James dévisageait son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et cette lueur dans son regard était particulièrement douloureuse pour Harry.

« As-tu des questions au sujet de ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? »

« Non, » chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux sur la table.

« En tant qu'avocate de Harry, je souhaite pouvoir intervenir à ma guise et demander une pause dès que je l'estimerai nécessaire pour mon client. Votre proximité avec Harry ne doit évidemment pas fausser votre travail et votre objectivité dans celui-ci. Même si Mr Shacklebolt est considéré comme le responsable de cette enquête, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que l'enquête devrait vous être dessaisie en raison de ces liens, » intervint Narcissa d'une voix claire.

Harry tressaillit en notant la lueur furieuse qui brilla dans le regard de son père, probablement car Maugrey et lui avaient magouillé quelque chose pour garder la main sur l'enquête et sur sa propre garde à vue malgré son identité.

« Tant que cette proximité ne vient pas entacher votre objectivité, il est sûrement préférable que ce soit vous qui poursuiviez ce travail, » continua t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. « Et je suis certaine que Harry va tout mettre en œuvre pour collaborer entièrement à l'enquête. Il saura très certainement vous expliquer sa relation avec Tom Jedusor, du début de celle-ci à aujourd'hui, tout en vous prouvant sa méconnaissance des accusations que vous portez aujourd'hui à l'encontre de celui-ci. »

Le message était clair. Harry devait être le plus honnête possible sans incriminer Tom, sans se tirer une balle dans le pied en avouant avoir connaissance du statut de Tom dans la mafia. Sa gorge se serra et il hocha la tête en direction de son avocate. Soutenir le regard de la femme était bien plus facile que celui des trois policiers devant lui.

A nouveau, il y eut un court silence. Si Harry avait saisi le sens des mots de Narcissa, les trois hommes l'avaient également fait mais ils ne protestèrent pas. C'était un jeu auquel ils étaient fréquemment confrontés avec les avocats et ça ne les effrayait pas.

« Bien. Peux-tu nous raconter où et quand tu as rencontré Tom Jedusor. »

Harry se lécha les lèvres pour les humidifier un peu et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Kingsley. Hors de question pour l'instant de regarder son père. C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

« Le 1er septembre de l'an dernier, » répondit-il d'un ton hésitant et ses yeux le brûlèrent en constatant la surprise grandir dans les yeux de James. « Lors de mon premier jour de stage au cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy. »

Narcissa resta tout à fait imperturbable à l'entente de son nom de famille. Elle se contenta de lui sourire doucement et cela redonna un peu de confiance en Harry. Il n'avait après tout rien fait de mal à ce moment là même si son père semblait scandalisé d'apprendre qu'il connaissait Tom depuis autant de temps.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

« J'étais dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, mon patron, pour évoquer ma convention de stage et mon arrivée au sein de l'entreprise quand Tom s'est présenté à son bureau. Nous nous sommes salués à ce moment là et j'ai ensuite quitté le bureau pour rejoindre mes nouveaux collègues. »

« Avez-vous parlé ce jour là ? »

« Il m'a seulement donné son nom, » confia Harry dans un haussement d'épaules. « Rien de plus. Lucius m'a demandé de quitter son bureau. »

Harry garda pour lui le baise-main donné par Tom. Ce n'était qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de l'expliciter ici. Il imaginait sans mal la tête de son père s'il venait à dévoiler cela. Ça avait été franchement déstabilisant et embarrassant même si, avec le recul, il admirait le sang-froid de son amant pour oser faire cela à un parfait inconnu.

« Quand vous êtes-vous revus pour la seconde fois ? »

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à Harry pour se remémorer cet instant. Quelques semaines après le début de l'année scolaire, il avait oublié son téléphone portable et était reparti au bureau le récupérer. L'accueil de Crabbe et Goyle, deux montagnes de muscles postés devant la cabine d'ascenseur, l'avait surpris et il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en croisant le regard de Tom. Il avoua du bout des lèvres avoir accepté que l'homme le raccompagne jusque chez lui.

Là encore, il nota parfaitement l'air outré de son père _et_ de son parrain. Ils étaient tous les deux sidérés par son inconscience à monter dans le véhicule d'un inconnu en début de soirée. Lui qui avait été élevé dans une telle vigilance aurait dû être plus prudent que n'importe quel autre jeune adulte mais avec Tom, Harry avait balayé tous ces apprentissages d'un geste de la main et seulement suivi son instinct. Monter dans la voiture de l'homme l'avait un peu inquiété sur le coup mais finalement, ce moment avait été très agréable. Ça leur avait permis de faire un pas de plus dans leur histoire.

Durant de longues minutes, Kingsley continua à l'interroger sur sa relation avec Tom, lui demandant de livrer des moments très intimes de leur histoire. Ce fut particulièrement embarrassant et il évita consciencieusement de regarder James ou Sirius, se focalisant davantage sur Kingsley et Narcissa. Il raconta comment Tom l'avait invité à rester manger à son bureau après un entretien de boulot en compagnie de Lucius. Il reconnut avoir suivi Tom en octobre pour une nuit à Hastings, découvrant l'incroyable demeure assaillie le matin même par les forces de l'ordre.

« Tu es parti à deux heures de Londres dans une maison inconnue avec un homme que tu connaissais à peine ? » intervint James d'une voix rauque, sortant de son mutisme. « Tu as été jusqu'à Hastings avec lui sans en informer qui que ce soit ? »

« Je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin, » dit Harry en le regardant. « Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pris aucun risque à passer des week-ends à Hastings avec Tom ! »

« Combien de fois avez-vous été là-bas ? »

Si Harry avait été plus audacieux, il aurait reformulé la question de son père ainsi : _combien de fois avait-il menti au sujet de nuits passées chez Ron ou à la fraternité de Westminster ?_ Mais la situation ne lui permettait pas d'attaquer James de plein fouet alors il s'efforça de garder son calme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal interrogatoire père-fils mais bien d'une enquête de police.

« Plusieurs fois. Peut-être cinq ou six fois. »

« Très bien. Nous reviendrons sur la maison de Hastings plus tard, » dit calmement Kingsley en reprenant l'interrogatoire en main. « Que s'est-il passé après votre premier week-end ensemble ? »

« Nous sommes plus ou moins sortis ensembles, » avoua Harry dans un souffle, les joues rouges.

Son embarras était profondément stupide puisqu'il avait été découvert le matin même dans le lit de Tom, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Tout ceci était suffisamment équivoque pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement _plus ou moins sortis ensembles._ Il passa une main sur son visage moite et le tintement du métal des menottes toujours encerclées autour de ses poignets le fit tressaillir.

« Plus ou moins ? Vous avez couché ensemble ce week-end là et vous avez continué à vous voir pour cela ? » demanda Sirius, toujours collé contre le mur face à lui.

« Non ! Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble à ce moment là, » s'écria Harry. « Tom et moi avons attendu encore et puis… C'est… En quoi c'est utile de savoir à quel moment on a couché ensemble ? »

« Cela fait partie de votre histoire, » constata Kingsley. « Je comprends ton embarras à ce sujet. Peux-tu simplement nous dire quand vous avez commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles ? »

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus embarrassant que cela ? Harry tourna un regard épouvanté à Naricssa mais la femme lui fit un mouvement de la tête, l'incitant ainsi à répondre. La honte se propagea en lui et il desserra à peine les dents pour répondre.

« Au mois de décembre. »

« Est-ce que tu avais déjà eu des relations avec des garçons avant cela ? »

En guise de réponse, Harry secoua négativement la tête et Kingsley lui lança un sourire encourageant. Sauf que rien dans la situation ne prêtait à le détendre et Harry sentit les larmes obstruer sa gorge. Oh mon dieu. Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à admettre qu'il était gay puis à seulement envisagé d'en parler avec ses amis ne pensait pas que ses parents découvriraient son homosexualité et sa relation avec Tom de cette façon. Tout était catastrophique.

Kingsley continua à lui poser des questions, notamment sur la façon dont Tom agissait avec lui. Il balbutia à plusieurs reprises, réalisant combien il était difficile de dépeindre un portrait sympathique de Tom sans tomber dans un mensonge évident. L'homme n'était pas foncièrement romantique, ni très chaleureux, ni même vraiment agréable mais avec lui, il avait su se comporter de façon charmante. Et Harry aimait ce côté très cynique même si cela en déstabilisait plus d'un.

« C'est un bel homme. Je ne peux pas le nier et il a un charisme transcendant. Nous avons beaucoup enquêté sur lui avant de lancer cet assaut. Ça nous a permis d'apprendre à le connaître, » expliqua Kingsley en affichant une moue ennuyée. « Ce qui est plutôt étrange c'est que tu n'es apparu nulle part. À aucun moment, ton nom ou ton visage n'a été évoqué de près ou de loin de cet homme. Il n'a pas été en filature constamment mais les moments où il a été suivi par nos hommes, tu n'as pas non plus été vu. Ça a été une véritable surprise de te trouver ce matin dans son lit. A trop vouloir te cacher, il s'est peut-être uniquement servi de toi et de ton corps. »

« On ne voulait pas s'afficher en public ! » s'exclama t-il avec force, se raidissant sur sa chaise. « Très peu de monde est au courant de notre relation. Seulement quelques uns de mes amis. Tom ne m'a forcé à rien ! »

« Vos propos sont infondés, Mr Shacklebolt, » intervint calmement Narcissa.

« Je m'interroge tout simplement sur ce grand désir de discrétion, Maître Malefoy. »

« C'est plutôt évident, » grimaça Harry avec rage. « Je n'avais certainement pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit en compagnie de mon amant alors même que personne ne savait que… que… »

« Que tu es homosexuel, » compléta Sirius.

Harry, honteux, baissa les yeux sur la table. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son père sur lui et il voulait à tout prix éviter de voir la déception et la honte briller dans ses yeux. Merde. James devait tellement être déçu et horrifié de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Le choc aurait été moins violent. Pour chacun d'entre eux.

Kingsley ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cela. L'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore longtemps. Harry s'embrouilla à plusieurs reprises, notamment au moment d'évoquer la présence quasi constante de Crabbe et Goyle dans le sillage de Tom. Il admit avoir interrogé Tom à ce sujet mais qu'il s'était contenté de l'explication de l'homme concernant son besoin de sécurité en raison de sa grande richesse et de la jalousie induite par cela.

Il bafouilla également quand Kingsley l'interrogea sur leurs disputes. S'étaient-ils déjà disputés ? Un rire nerveux était monté dans sa poitrine mais Harry était parvenu, fort heureusement, à le retenir et à le transformer en un glapissement ridicule. Tom et lui s'étaient violemment disputés au moment où il avait fouillé dans le coffre-fort du premier. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas évoquer cet incident sans parler des armes à feux et de l'argent liquide contenu dans le coffre. Il n'osait même pas envisager la possibilité d'évoquer la violence de Tom qui l'avait complètement tétanisé ce jour là, ni la présence de Severus Snape, un tueur à gage. Il tut également leur seconde dispute particulièrement violente, le jour même où il avait appris que Tom était le patron de la mafia après la fusillade dans le bar de Peter Pettigrow. Il passa sous silence leur affrontement suite à leur rencontre impromptue avec Wayne Hopkins dans une librairie de Westminster qui s'était soldée par une colère monstrueuse de Tom, beaucoup de larmes et quelques bleus autour de son poignet. Mais mentir ainsi laissait des trous béants dans leur histoire que Harry peinait à combler de façon naturelle.

Il n'était pas difficile de repérer le doute dans les yeux des trois membres de la police face à lui. Narcissa dut aussi en prendre conscience car elle intervint plus régulièrement, l'aidant à formuler ses phrases, lui conseillant de prendre son temps pour réfléchir avant de donner une réponse. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus Harry sentait l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Il devait encore être tôt dans la matinée car l'assaut à Hastings avait été donné à cinq heures et demi. Mais plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées et la fatigue, ajoutée au stress, le rendait de plus en plus fébrile.

« Donc tu t'es engagé de ton plein gré dans une relation avec un homme âgé à l'époque de trente ans sans rien découvrir de ses activités illégales ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, ce que tout ça signifie, » plaida t-il. « Je n'ai jamais pu voir quelque chose d'illégal. »

« Pourtant, il y avait un paquet d'armes à Hastings comme tu l'as repéré, » ajouta le noir en fronçant les sourcils. « Son appartement à Westminster est en train d'être fouillé comme son bureau en ville. Nous sommes certains de trouver des preuves accablantes. Comment as-tu pu passer à côté de cela ? »

« Je n'ai rien vu, » répéta Harry. « Absolument rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. »

« As-tu déjà entendu le nom de Lord Voldemort ? »

« Votre collègue l'a prononcé ce matin, à Hastings, » répondit Harry du bout des lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom jusque là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sa fausse incrédulité ne parut pas convaincre les trois policiers face à lui et Harry garda les yeux rivés sur un coin de la table, la trouvant absolument fascinante. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'interroger Tom au sujet de ce pseudonyme, de ce nom d'emprunt pour brouiller son existence au sein de la mafia. Pourquoi s'était-il tant laissé porter par les événements ?

« Nous y reviendrons plus tard, » décréta Kingsley. « As-tu déjà vu de la drogue dans un des endroits où tu as accompagné Tom Jedusor ? »

Et les questions continuèrent, encore et encore. Narcissa demanda une pause pendant laquelle Harry obtint la permission de se rendre aux toilettes. Il fut accompagné par deux policiers qui l'encadrèrent étroitement. L'amère impression d'être un dangereux criminel s'immisça en lui et Harry lutta contre sa rage et ses larmes.

Tout en se lavant les mains, observant avec un détachement cinglant la pâleur de son visage, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à Tom et au fait qu'il soit seulement à quelques mètres de lui, dans une autre pièce. Comment allait-il ? Que pensait-il de tout cela ? Son propre interrogatoire n'avait pas démarré car Narcissa était restée près de lui. La présence de la femme était vraiment rassurante même s'il était terrorisé par l'amas de mensonges qu'il proférait et qu'elle approuvait silencieusement.

L'interrogatoire reprit. Harry répondit le plus calmement possible aux questions. Il accepta le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendit et ne protesta pas face au fait d'être toujours menotté alors que ses mouvements n'avaient pas besoin d'être entravés. James et Sirius intervenaient peu. Son père s'éclipsa un moment et quand il revint, il apporta avec lui une odeur âcre de cigarette et de café. Sirius était toujours accolé contre le mur, ne le lâchant jamais du regard. C'était terrifiant et Harry avait envie de lui hurler de le laisser tranquille.

Mais il supporta la pression et s'efforça de ne pas tomber dans les pièges tendus par Kingsley. Il venait toujours, à un moment ou un autre, revérifier ce qu'il avait déjà dis. C'était un exercice périlleux car ses mensonges devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. Il était horrifié de savoir que sa garde à vue était de vingt quatre heures et que ça laissait autant de temps à la police pour le tourmenter et déceler le faux du vrai.

Harry fut forcé de révéler que Hermione et Neville avaient rencontré officiellement Tom comme son petit-ami à deux reprises. Une nuit au Club Serpentard. Une fois à l'appartement même de Tom à Westminster où ils s'étaient réunis, dans un silence un peu gêné au début, pour boire le thé et discuter un peu. Une nouvelle fois, la sidération éclaira le visage de James, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment tout cette histoire pouvait exister. Harry était terrorisé que ses amis aient des ennuis à cause de lui mais il allait difficilement pouvoir cacher cela. L'arrestation du patron de la mafia allait sûrement faire la une des médias et alerter ses amis. Sans oublier que la police allait mener son enquête auprès de son entourage. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Hermione et Neville de mentir. Tant de ses amis avaient déjà vu Tom bon sang : Ron, Dean, Seamus et Adrian. Sans compter Drago qui était lui-même dans l'engrenage de la mafia.

« Tu as emmené deux de tes amis les plus proches dans son duplex à Westminster là où, nos hommes, ont dégoté pas moins de trois kilos de cocaïne, dix milles Livres Sterling en petites coupures et six armes à feu, » constata James en intervenant d'une voix sourde. « Nous avons les premiers retours de la perquisition à son domicile. »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir, » murmura Harry.

« Deux revolvers ont été trouvé à des endroits mis en évidence. Dont un dans sa table de chevet et il paraît évident que vous partagiez la même chambre. »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir, » répéta le plus jeune. « Je ne passe pas tout mon temps chez lui. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. »

« Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, Harry. On est en train de tout fouiller chez lui mais aussi à la maison, dans tes affaires. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protèges ? Tu as vraiment envie de le protéger, au risque de ta propre liberté ? » éructa soudain son père en bondissant sur sa chaise. « On a tout pour le coffrer, Harry. Il va passer une partie de sa vie en prison et toi, tu as envie d'aller le rejoindre c'est cela ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que cet enfoiré a causé autour de lui ? Il est responsable de dizaines de crimes, bordel ! »

Harry resta d'abord tétanisé sur place par la soudaine violence de James. Jusque là, son père s'était plutôt bien contrôlé depuis leur arrivée au commissariat. Mais toutes ses barrières venaient de voler en éclat et il était clairement hors de lui. Il laissait enfin libre court à toute la rage et l'incompréhension qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis le matin même.

« Tu protèges cet enfoiré qui, devant toi, a admis être heureux de te baiser en songeant que tu étais le fils d'un commissaire. »

Les mots furent aussi douloureux qu'une giclée d'acide et il se rencogna dans son siège, les mains tremblantes.

« C'est un _putain_ de criminel, Harry. Il tue des gens. Il vend de la drogue. Il vend des armes. Il menace des vies. Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus pour arrêter de le protéger ? »

« Je pense qu'une pause est nécessaire pour mon client, » interrompit Narcissa en se levant à son tour de sa chaise.

Mais James était tellement furieux qu'il ne l'écouta pas. Il brandit son poing en l'air et l'abattit sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter. La peine enfla dans la poitrine de Harry et elle grimpa le long de sa gorge jusqu'à quitter ses yeux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il vit distraitement Sirius faire un mouvement vers son père pour l'arrêter mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de hurler.

« C'est un espèce de fils de pute Harry qui t'as embobiné et toi, tu es assez stupide pour nous mentir. Si on découvre que tu savais tout, que tu étais au courant de tout, tu vas finir en prison. »

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria cette fois-ci Narcissa avec force, la colère brillant dans son regard.

« Tu vas prendre des années pour un bâtard sans cœur qui t'a sauté pour son grand plaisir. »

« Arrête papa, » supplia soudain Harry en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles malgré les menottes, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues. « Je t'en prie, papa, arrête. »

« C'est un monstre. Et toi, tu veux faire partie de ça ? Tu veux te regarder tous les jours dans un miroir en songeant au nombre de personnes que tu l'as laissé buter pour son bon vouloir et… »

« James, arrête-toi bordel ! »

L'intervention de Sirius eut le mérite de couper net James. Celui-ci fit volte-face vers son meilleur ami et ils se foudroyèrent du regard. Sirius vint poser une main apaisante sur une de ses épaules mais James se dégagea de son étreinte. Il fulminait littéralement de rage et rien ne pouvait, dans l'immédiat, l'apaiser. Après un dernier regard à Harry, toujours suffoquant de larmes, James se détourna et quitta la salle à grandes enjambées. La porte claqua sinistrement derrière lui et seule la respiration hachée du plus jeune se fit entendre dans le silence.

« Nous faisons une pause, » lâcha Kingsley, pris au dépourvu par la réaction soudaine de son collègue. « Prenons quelques instants pour reprendre nos esprits. »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	38. Chapitre 38

Hello tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour des amoureux... Ah, ah, ah, je ne suis pas une fan de la Saint-Valentin mais je serai comme de nombreux français à la fêter ce soir :) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Bon sang, 1037 reviews. **Le cap des 1000 reviews est donc dépassé** et ce, grâce à vous ! Les deux derniers chapitres ont fait explosé les compteurs et j'espère que cet enthousiasme durera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire :D Le site a, me semble t-il, bugué cette semaine et j'ai eu des problèmes pour lire et recevoir tous vos commentaires. J'ai répondu à ceux dont je pouvais de façon assez rapide je dois l'admettre mais le temps file à toute vitesse...

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

 _Chapitre 38_

Finalement, la pause dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Harry se recroquevilla sur le banc particulièrement inconfortable. Si sa soudaine solitude l'avait soulagé dans un premier temps, il angoissait chaque minute un peu plus de rester indéfiniment ici. Ce qui était bien sûr impossible mais Harry était terrorisé à l'idée que sortir de cette pièce signifie se diriger droit vers la prison centrale de Londres.

Cette pensée lui flanqua un nouveau frisson désagréable et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le plafond grisâtre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Le peu de lumière filtrant par la fenêtre haut lui indiquait toujours un ciel bleu et ensoleillé, particulièrement en décalage avec son état d'esprit réel. Une policière était apparue au bout d'un moment, un plateau de nourriture en main et lui avait ôté les menottes. Depuis, Harry était libre de ses mouvements mais il n'avait de toute façon rien pu avaler. Son estomac était trop noué et il s'était contenté de boire une grande rasade d'eau.

L'idée que Narcissa participe en ce moment même à l'interrogatoire de Tom accentuait son anxiété. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à la fois pour lui mais aussi pour son amant. Des tonnes de questions affluaient dans son esprit et aucune ne trouvait réponse. Comment la police avait-elle pu remonter jusqu'à Tom et la maison d'Hastings ? Qui avait parlé ? Qui avait trahi Tom ?Comment celui-ci avait-il pu être si confiant, au point de croire que la police ne le débusquerait jamais ? Et pourquoi celui-ci possédait autant d'armes entre les murs de cette maison secondaire ? Un tas de preuves l'incriminant, bon sang ! Cette maison qui avait tant été un havre de paix pour lui jusqu'à présent avait été souillé par l'assaut policier de ce début de journée. Harry était certain de ne jamais oublier le moindre détail de cette catastrophique journée.

La fureur de son père et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa mère ne cessaient de le hanter. Chaque fois que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre près de sa porte, il se redressait à demi, inquiet mais personne n'était revenu depuis la policière au gentil sourire. Et si son père déboulait en lui indiquant avoir trouvé des preuves l'incriminant de connaître la mafia et la position de Tom dans celle-ci ? Il avait déjà menti tant de fois depuis le début de sa garde à vue. Notamment en prétendant n'avoir jamais entendu le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort alors même que James lui en avait parlé spontanément après le triple meurtre à Hyde Park, au début de sa relation avec Tom quand il ignorait encore tout du lien entre son amant et Tom. Il ne pourrait _jamais_ supporter de voir son propre père l'enfermer en prison. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et il laissa échapper une plainte entre ses lèvres sèches. À la fois épuisé et sur les nerfs, son enfermement dans cette pièce était de plus en plus angoissant. C'était probablement ce que les policiers recherchaient en y interrogeant les suspects lors d'une garde à vue : les pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.

Un trousseau de clé tapa contre la porte et ouvrit les nombreux verrous la condamnant. Harry se redressa et un vertige le saisit, l'empêchant de se lever aussi vite qu'il le désirait. Alors qu'il s'impatientait de voir quelqu'un débarquer dans sa cellule, le fait de croiser le regard de Sirius lui redonna l'insolite envie d'être tout seul. L'homme était suivi de Narcissa et il referma la porte derrière elle, réenclenchant toutes les sécurités. Protocole oblige.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas mangé. Je t'ai rapporté un menu du Mc Donald's, » indiqua son parrain en secouant un sachet en papier kraft duquel s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. « Frites, hamburger au poulet et coca. Ça te va ? »

Bien sûr, c'était son menu préféré et Sirius le savait parfaitement. Harry coula un regard nerveux vers Narcissa qui n'affichait aucune émotion particulière. Il acquiesça tout en sentant son estomac incapable de supporter de la nourriture. Son parrain lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et cette marque d'affection manqua d'amener les larmes aux yeux à Harry. Il resta debout, les bras ballants, à observer l'homme sortir du sachet plusieurs sandwichs, paquets de frites et boissons. Il positionna un de chaque à la place de Narcissa, Harry et lui.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas non plus déjeuné, » nota Sirius en direction de sa cousine, gêné. « Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu manges dans ce genre de fast-food. »

« C'est gentil de ta part, » remercia Narcissa, ébranlée par son geste.

Un peu éberlué, Harry regarda les deux plus vieux s'asseoir face à face et commencer à manger leur repas tranquillement, sans un mot. C'était _irréaliste_. Harry déglutit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son avocate. Il attrapa une paille neuve dont il déchira l'emballage avant de la planter au milieu du rond de plastique recouvrant le gobelet de coca. La boisson sucrée et gazeuse le fit grimacer mais il en but une longue gorgée.

« Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous mangiez un peu, Harry. Ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide aussi longtemps, » conseilla Narcissa avec douceur. « Cela ne va pas vous aider de vous affamer et de vous affaiblir. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Quinze heures. »

Voilà presque déjà dix heures que la police avait déboulé à Hastings, prenant Tom et lui au saut du lit. Harry inspira brusquement, ayant complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son jean enfilé rapidement avant de quitter la maison. Il portait toujours le tee-shirt de son amant et l'odeur de celui-ci le rassurait profondément. À contrecœur, il entama ses frites et les mangea du bout des lèvres, inquiet de voir son estomac se retourner.

« Je propose que nous discutions tout en mangeant, » déclara Sirius en attrapant un dossier qu'il avait posé sur la table. « Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Narcissa acquiesça et Harry vit dans son regard qu'elle s'était effectivement attendue à cette ruse de la part de l'homme. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son paquet de frites tandis que Sirius ouvrait le dossier, lui jetant un regard avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Nous avons obtenu un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller ta maison et plus particulièrement ta chambre, » annonça son parrain. « Nous avons aussi récupéré ton téléphone portable à Hastings. Il se trouvait sur la table de chevet de la chambre. »

« Vous avez tout regardé ? » haleta Harry, gêné.

« C'est la procédure habituelle. Nous nous sommes surtout penchés sur ton ordinateur et ton portable. Notre équipe m'a donné ce dossier où se trouve les informations les plus intéressantes. Je suis obligé de te poser quelques questions à ce sujet. »

Harry regarda le dossier duquel Sirius en sortit plusieurs feuilles. Son parrain lui tendit et Harry les attrapa, l'inquiétude grimpant un peu plus en lui. Il cligna des yeux en reconnaissant son historique de recherche Google. Il les feuilleta rapidement. Les recherches étaient variées : des sites internet pour ses études sur les méthodes de communication, sur la psychologie, sur le français, sur la façon dont organiser des révisions pour des partiels. Il y avait également des recherches sur les séances de cinéma, sur les horaires d'ouverture du zoo, sur quelques groupes de musique, etc.

La honte explosa en lui quand une feuille entière révéla ses nombreuses recherches effectuées concernant son homosexualité : _comment annoncer son homosexualité à sa famille ? Homosexuel : peur d'être rejeté. Faire l'amour avec un autre homme. Comment sait-on qu'on est gay ?_ Ses joues le brûlèrent et en relevant la tête pour regarder Narcissa et Sirius à travers ses cheveux noirs, il nota que ceux-ci étaient impassibles.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'empressa de passer à d'autres feuilles, remontant jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement quand d'autres recherches lui sautèrent aux yeux. _La mafia. Qu'est-ce que la mafia ? Organisation de la mafia. La mafia à Londres_. Oh mon dieu… Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour faire des recherches sur son ordinateur ? Il aurait au moins pu effacer son historique bon sang ! Et même avec cela, Harry était certain que la police pouvait remonter dans ses recherches. Il était cuit. Complètement cuit.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais des recherches sur la mafia au mois d'octobre, presque deux mois après ta première rencontre avec Tom Jedusor ? » interrogea Sirius avec douceur.

Harry fut d'abord incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il lâcha les feuilles sur la table et croisa le regard impassible de son avocate. Pourtant, il repéra l'inquiétude grandissant dans son comportement. Si même Narcissa pensait que la situation était délicate, alors, il était _vraiment_ dans la merde.

« Harry ? »

« Je… Quand j'ai été à Hastings avec Tom pour la première fois, le lendemain matin, les informations parlaient de trois meurtres au milieu d'Hyde Park, » balbutia t-il en serrant ses mains autour du gobelet de soda. « Les médias évoquaient l'implication de la mafia mais je trouvais l'idée ridicule. Car la mafia ne pouvait exister qu'en Italie ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ça m'a beaucoup intrigué. »

Son explication sembla détendre Narcissa même si les yeux gris de son parrain se plissèrent avec suspicion.

« J'en ai même parlé avec papa, » ajouta Harry d'une voix plus confiante. « Nous avions été courir tous les deux à Hyde Park et on en a discuté à ce moment là. Il m'a dit que la mafia n'était effectivement pas qu'une croyance populaire. Demande à papa, il pourra te le confirmer. »

« En as-tu parlé avec Jedusor ? »

« Non, » mentit-il aussitôt. « Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce fait-divers. Je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt. »

Sirius resta un moment silencieux, le fixant ouvertement tout en mangeant son hamburger. Le silence s'alourdit de seconde en seconde et pour ne plus subir cette contemplation de son parrain, il attrapa son propre sandwich et mordit un premier croc dedans. En le faisant, il réalisa combien ses mains tremblaient. Sales traîtresses.

Finalement, son parrain acquiesça après avoir lancé un regard éloquent à Narcissa qui ne dit rien. Assez étonné de ne pas le voir insister, Harry l'observa rouvrir le dossier et l'attraper de nouvelles feuilles. Quand il les lui tendit, Harry reposa son hamburger et les attrapa avec inquiétude. Ses yeux s'élargirent en tombant sur plusieurs photos de Tom et lui. Toutes provenant de son ordinateur portable. Elles avaient été réduite pour en imprimer six par pages. Croiser le regard de Tom, son sourire hésitant car peu à l'aise pour les photos, lui serra la gorge et une nausée lui retourna l'estomac.

« Nous avons passé les trois dernières heures à interroger Tom. Parmi tout ce qu'il a pu déclarer, il a particulièrement insisté sur le fait que tu n'étais pour lui qu'un passe-temps sexuel, » annonça Sirius sans le lâcher du regard.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, ses narines se collant l'une contre l'autre tant il fut brusque. L'idée que Tom le qualifie comme _passe-temps sexuel_ lui était insupportable même s'il comprenait que par là, l'homme tentait de le disculper de toute accusation. Il resta silencieux, les lèvres clouées l'une contre l'autre.

« Quand je regarde ces photos, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Je vois ton sourire, tes yeux joyeux et même Jedusor sourit un peu, » ajouta son parrain en s'essuyant les mains dans une serviette en papier. « J'ai lu vos conversations SMS également et même si Jedusor n'est clairement pas l'homme le plus chaleureux, je ressens entre vous un attachement mutuel. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une question, » intervint Narcissa avant de croquer tranquillement dans une frite. « Quelle est la question ? »

« Penses-tu que Tom Jedusor s'est servi de toi uniquement pour le sexe ? »

Entendre cette question traverser les lèvres de son parrain aurait pu le statufier mais Harry avait assisté à tellement de choses depuis le début de la matinée qu'il réagit à peine. Il jeta seulement un regard à la vitre sans teint, horrifié à l'idée que sa mère assiste à cette conversation. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Non. Il était intimement persuadé que Tom tenait à lui et pas uniquement pour le sexe. Mais ne s'enfonçait-il pas en le disant à haute voix ?

« Ce genre de questions n'apporte aucun éclairage sur l'enquête menée actuellement. »

« Au contraire. Je suis certain que Tom Jedusor n'est pas franchement doué en matière de relations sociales mais qu'il fera tout pour protéger ce à quoi il tient. Que ce soit un bien matériel ou quelqu'un, » répliqua calmement Sirius sans se démonter.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont Tom me perçoit, » lâcha finalement Harry. « Peut-être est-ce juste pour le sexe et alors, je me suis fais bêtement avoir. Mais lui seul peut répondre à cette question. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil dubitatif et reprit les feuilles avec les photos. Quand il rouvrit le dossier, Harry vit d'autres feuilles sur lesquelles tous les SMS échangés entre lui et son amant étaient imprimés. Toute sa vie avait été décortiqué par les forces de l'ordre. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant envahi dans son intimité et c'était franchement déstabilisant.

« Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu recherche dans ta relation avec Tom ? Je peux admettre que c'est un bel homme. Il a une intelligence et un savoir redoutable. Sans oublier qu'il est un jeune entrepreneur millionnaire. Et il a sous sa baguette, un paquet d'hommes prêt à tout pour le servir et le défendre. »

« Je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça ! » s'écria Harry, blessé dans son for intérieur. « Merde, Sirius, tu me connais ! J'en ai rien à faire de l'argent, du pouvoir ou de tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner pour avancer dans ma vie. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et je ne comptais pas sur lui pour cela. »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à mentir pour le protéger, quitte à voir tous tes secrets être découverts par la police et prendre le risque d'encourir une peine de prison, » rétorqua le plus âgé.

« Pourquoi es-tu si persuadé que je mens ? » hurla soudain Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas envisager juste un seul instant que je ne sache rien de cette merde, bon sang ? Vous êtes là à m'accuser depuis ce matin, simplement car j'étais dans son lit mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis au courant de quelque chose ! »

Hurler n'allait peut-être pas le favoriser mais cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Quand Narcissa posa une main sur son bras droit pour l'exhorter au calme, Harry nota que son corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sirius fut peu impressionné par sa soudaine colère et il se contenta de l'observer, les lèvres pincées l'une contre l'autre. À bout de souffle, Harry se relaissa tomber sur sa chaise puis il repoussa le reste de son repas, tout son maigre appétit envolé.

« Je suis presque certain que la fusillade du mois de février ne visait pas Lucius Malefoy mais bien toi. »

« C'est faux, » rétorqua automatiquement Harry en fermant un instant les yeux. « C'est complètement faux. Les deux hommes qui nous ont attaqué ciblaient directement Lucius et j'ai juste été au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Comme Drago. »

« Et que Tom a vengé son amant en les faisant tuer en pleine rue à Londres par un tueur à gage extrêmement efficace et discret, » ajouta Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

« Quelles sont les preuves pour avancer cela ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Quand cette fusillade a eu lieu, j'ai tout de suite trouvé des éléments étranges. Même si je suis certain que Lucius n'est pas l'homme le plus honnête, aucun de ses détracteurs ne s'est attaqué à lui de cette façon, » dit le commissaire en fixant Narcissa, pas du tout déstabilisée d'entendre parler ainsi de son mari avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Et je me souviens particulièrement de ta conversation téléphonique lorsque tu te pensais seul dans les toilettes du service. Tu as reproché à quelqu'un que tout était de sa faute. Aujourd'hui, tout est très clair sous ce nouvel éclairage. Tu reprochais à Tom Jedusor de t'avoir mêlé à des affaires de la mafia. Être le compagnon du patron de cette organisation n'est pas sans risque et tu l'as sûrement réalisé à ce moment là. »

« C'est faux. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre pour sa défense ? La police était en train de détricoter toute sa relation avec acuité. Il allait finir sa vie en prison. Ou du moins y passer quelques années. Même Sirius, même son père, tous les deux commissaires, ne pourraient rien faire pour lui éviter cela. Peut-être ne le voulaient-ils même pas maintenant qu'ils savaient quel espèce d'homme était-il.

« Je suis remonté sur ton relevé téléphonique jusqu'au jour et à l'heure de cette conversation. Tu parlais effectivement à Tom. Que pouvais-tu lui reprocher d'autre que cela ? »

« Je ne peux plus m'en souvenir, » bredouilla Harry.

« Tu n'arrives plus à te souvenir de ta dispute avec ton petit-ami le jour où tu as failli être tué en pleine rue ? Laisse-moi être perplexe. »

Harry demeura silencieux, la panique s'insufflant de nouveau en lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir éternellement trouver des arguments tangibles. Pas si la police continuait à mettre à la lumière du jour tout ce par quoi Tom et lui étaient passés. Il poussa un soupir profond et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » insista Sirius en se penchant un peu vers lui.

« Je… Tom a un tempérament plutôt jaloux, » révéla t-il. « Il m'a plusieurs fois fais des scènes et ce jour-là, il m'a pris la tête pour des bêtises à propos d'un de mes amis. J'étais furieux de son manque de confiance. »

« Des opposants à la mafia venaient de te tirer dessus et sa seule préoccupation était ton amitié avec d'autres garçons ? » reformula l'homme en laissant volontairement l'incrédulité filtrer dans sa voix. « Nous avons interrogé Tom au sujet de cette conversation. Il a indiqué que vous vous étiez simplement disputé pour une histoire de boulot. Comme quoi tu étais furieux qu'il soit intervenu en ta faveur auprès de Malefoy. »

Les oreilles de Harry se mirent soudain à siffler et il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard orageux de son parrain.

« Vous mentez tous les deux, » asséna celui-ci.

« Peut-être devrions-nous revenir à ce point plus tard ? Depuis tout à l'heure, Harry doit fouiller dans sa mémoire et revenir plusieurs mois en arrière pour répondre aux questions. Ce n'est pas un travail facile et il n'est pas étonnant de voir quelques confusions apparaître, » proposa Narcissa avec sérénité.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres de Sirius mais il accéda à la requête de l'avocate. Harry relâcha sa respiration, fébrile. Merde. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Pourquoi Sirius abandonnait aussi facilement ? Ce n'était pas normal !

« L'arrestation de Tom Jedusor est sur toutes les chaînes même si elle ne date que de quelques heures. Nous connaissons tous l'effervescence des médias, » reprit Sirius. « Ca a amené quelques témoignages intéressants, certains ubuesques mais l'un d'entre eux a particulièrement attiré notre attention. »

Harry demeura silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son hamburger mangé de moitié. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de croiser le regard gris de son parrain.

« Une personne a appelé le service pour déclarer que, quelques semaines avant cette fusillade au pied de l'entreprise de Lucius Malefoy, elle avait assisté à un premier épisode de guérilla urbaine dans un pub au centre-ville de Londres. »

La peur saisit Harry plus fort que jamais, comprenant sans mal ce qui allait suivre. Il coula un regard paniqué vers Narcissa, ne parvenant même pas à masquer son angoisse. La femme avait les lèvres pincées, visiblement contrariée mais Harry n'arriva pas à déceler ce qui pouvait se cacher dans son regard. Devait-il paniquer, mentir, inventer une histoire rocambolesque ?

« Le bar de… Peter Pettigrow, » souligna Sirius en farfouillant dans ses documents. « D'après les dires de cette femme, trois hommes ont débarqué dans l'établissement et ont ouvert le feu sur Tom Jedusor qui a répliqué, rapidement rejoint par trois hommes dont Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle. Une fois les assaillants de Jedusor neutralisés, celui-ci aurait prétendu appartenir aux forces de l'ordre pour obtenir le silence des témoins. »

« Oh. »

« Il semblerai que Tom Jedusor ait été accompagné à ce moment-là par un jeune homme plus jeune que lui aux cheveux noirs. »

« Quelle est la question ? » intervint Narcissa en arquant un sourcil.

« Étais-tu présent dans ce pub au moment de cette fusillade ? »

Oh mon dieu.

Oh mon dieu.

Oh mon dieu.

« Harry ? » interpella Sirius en avisant son mutisme. « Etais-tu présent dans ce pub ? As-tu assisté à cette fusillade à la fin du mois de janvier ?»

« Non, » croassa t-il en tournant la tête vers Narcissa. « Non, je n'étais pas là. J'ignore tout de cet incident. »

« Il me semble que Harry ne soit pas le seul jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de Londres, » lâcha l'avocate dans un petit rire amusé. « Et les propos de ce témoin demandent encore à être vérifiés. Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que de suppositions, je crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage pâle de son filleul. Harry opta lui aussi pour le silence, craignant de s'effondrer s'il ouvrait la bouche. Sirius ne dit rien pendant un moment puis tourna de nouvelles pages du dossier entre ses mains, orientant la conversation sur un tout autre sujet.

Le jeune adulte s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait à répondre aux questions suivantes. Il prit plus de temps pour contrôler à la fois ses réponses et son émotion. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette de nouveau à hurler comme un dément contre son parrain. Il prenait trop le risque de se trahir en se laissant emporter par ses ressentis.

La conversation dura encore un long moment durant lequel Harry dut, encore et encore, justifier le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec Tom. Sirius n'arrêta pas de l'interroger sur les personnes qu'il avait pu rencontrer avec l'homme. Une pléthore de noms envahi son esprit : Marcus Flint, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrow, etc. Toutefois, il révéla n'avoir rencontré personne du côté de Tom hormis Crabbe, Goyle et Winky. Non, ils n'étaient jamais sortis tous les deux. Juste une séance de cinéma. Quand Sirius devint trop suspicieux à ce sujet, Narcissa fit mine de lui rappeler le repas familial auquel ils avaient tous les deux participé au Manoir des Malefoy. Elle occulta volontairement la présence de Severus et Harry s'empressa d'approuver cette anecdote.

« Nous avons envoyé une requête au procureur pour augmenter ta garde à vue, » annonça Sirius en se mettant sur ses jambes, refermant le dossier d'un mouvement sec. « Tu vas passer encore quelques heures ici avec nous. »

Et effectivement, le procureur de Londres accorda quarante-huit heures supplémentaires de garde à vue. En l'apprenant de la bouche de son parrain quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'était quasiment effondré en larmes. Narcissa s'était précipitée vers lui pour le soutenir, le guidant vers la paillasse inconfortable. Sirius s'était approché de lui dans un mélange de gravité et de sollicitude mais Harry avait été soulagé de le voir retenir un geste affectueux envers lui. Il y avait une telle confusion des rôles en ce moment même que Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter d'être réconforté par le même homme qui avait participé à allonger sa garde à vue.

L'interrogatoire n'avait pas repris dans l'immédiat, lui laissant encore un peu de répit. Comme Narcissa était également l'avocate de Tom et que les échanges entre la police et les suspects ne pouvaient pas se faire sans la présence de leur représentant, les interrogatoires de l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient pas se faire simultanément mangeant ainsi un temps considérable de la garde à vue tant de Harry que de Tom. Harry était certain que les policiers enrageaient de ce fait mais ils n'avaient guère le choix de se plier à cela. Narcissa s'éclipsa d'ailleurs du commissariat durant deux heures en prétextant devoir aller dîner et rentrer chez elle pour récupérer des affaires et se doucher. Cela avait aussi bloqué temporairement l'enquête pendant un certain temps.

Mais tout ce temps passé à ne rien faire, hormis réfléchir et paniquer, n'était pas facile à gérer pour Harry. L'idée d'être constamment surveillé – par la caméra de surveillance et derrière la vitre sans teint – le dérangeait profondément et il ne savait jamais si ses gestes étaient scrutés ou non. Il passait de la paillasse sur laquelle il se recroquevillait en position fœtale ou assis contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine à la chaise en bois inconfortable à un soudain besoin de fouler le sol de la pièce. Après plusieurs heures, il fut capable de repérer le moindre détail, la moindre imperfection sur les murs, le sol et le plafond de la salle.

Au moment où le dîner lui fut apporté, Harry refusa une nouvelle fois de manger. La poignée de frites et la moitié du hamburger avalés en milieu d'après-midi lui pesait encore sur l'estomac. La même policière, visiblement chargée de son bien-être, lui apporta des coussins et une couverture épaisse. Il était certain que c'était un privilège que peu de suspects ne devait connaître dans ce genre de cellule. La femme le conduisit également aux toilettes avec deux collègues masculins – comme s'il avait simplement la force de tenter quoique ce soit. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, se contentant de sourires crispés. Faire face au fils unique d'un commissaire de police comme suspect devait être particulier et tout le commissariat devait jaser à propos de cela.

Depuis le coup d'éclat de son père, Harry n'avait pas revu l'homme. Cet état de fait le soulageait autant que cela l'angoissait. La certitude que James devait le haïr s'insinuait à travers tous les pores de sa peau et la tristesse gonflait de plus en plus en lui. L'état de choc initial passé, Harry oscillait entre tristesse et colère. Être enfermé ainsi, tel un haut criminel, le rendait dingue et en même temps, il était tétanisé de se voir accuser de complicité. Et de se retrouver en prison.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers Tom. Comment s'en sortait-il face à ses propres interrogatoires ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer pour lui ? La police possédait visiblement un paquet de preuves contre lui. Toutes les armes dénichées à Hastings étaient déjà suffisantes pour le coffrer pour un long moment. Ni sa possible incarcération, ni celle de Tom ne détenait encore un caractère concret même si cela le hantait depuis son arrivée au commissariat. Cette ambivalence était très pénible et Harry enfouit à plusieurs reprises son nez dans le tee-shirt de l'homme pour sentir son odeur et se détendre l'espace de quelques secondes.

La nuit s'écoula à une lenteur insupportable. Il fit de courtes siestes, incapables de se détendre suffisamment pour s'endormir complètement et récupérer un peu. Quand le petit-déjeuner lui fut apporté, Harry rechigna à nouveau à manger. Ce fut Kingsley qui reprit l'interrogatoire avec lui dès que Narcissa traversa la porte de la pièce, les traits tirés. La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde.

« Je suppose que tu es intrigué sur l'assaut d'hier matin, » commença Kingsley après un bref regard à son plateau intact. « Nous avons été très étonné de te découvrir dans la maison car nous avions suivi Tom Jedusor depuis douze heures. Tu n'as été aperçu à aucun moment avec lui. Où étais-tu samedi ? »

Harry comprit que le retour sur sa relation avec Tom était terminé, ou du moins mis en suspend, pour se concentrer à présent sur les derniers événements. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se forcer à se concentrer sur la voix grave du collègue de son père. La fatigue était écrasante et ses yeux le brûlaient désagréablement mais il savait qu'il était incapable de prendre le moins repos pour l'instant.

« Je suis venu à Hastings avec Goyle, » admit-il à mi-voix. « Tom m'a rejoins le soir comme nous l'avions prévu. »

« Pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas rendus à Hastings ensemble ? »

« Il avait encore des choses à faire et je voulais profiter de mon week-end là bas. Tom m'a rejoins aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Nous ne sommes pas sortis de la maison. »

« Nous avons effectivement suivi Jedusor qui a quitté Londres vers seize heures dix. Nous avons préparé l'assaut durant la nuit comme il semblait être seul dans la demeure, seulement accompagné de Crabbe, » expliqua le policier. « Rien ne pouvait nous indiquer ta présence. Qu'avez-vous fait exactement samedi soir ? »

Le pourquoi du comment s'éclaircit un peu à cette brève explication et Harry fut reconnaissant de pouvoir mieux comprendre comme la police avait pu envahir la maison à cinq heures du matin et les prendre ainsi par surprise. Comment Crabbe, Goyle et Tom avaient-ils pu passer à côté la filature de la police ? Pour la première fois depuis son arrestation, Harry se remémora les paroles de son père au barbecue familial, deux semaines plus tôt, concernant un gros coup à venir. Probablement parlait-il de l'arrestation du patron dans la mafia sans songer un seul instant à son fils qui allait se retrouver embarqué là-dedans !

« Nous avons dîné. Le repas a été préparé par Winky qui s'occupe de la maison pendant notre absence et qui prépare à manger quand Tom et moi sommes présents, » déclara Harry d'un ton las. « Nous avons regardé un film puis nous sommes allés nous coucher. »

« Vers quelle heure ? »

« Vingt trois heures. Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Et avant le repas ? Qu'avez-vous fais ? Je doute que vous ayez mangé à dix-huit heures. »

Si Harry n'avait pas évoqué leur partie de jambes en l'air exténuante au moment d'aller au lit, il rougit violemment en songeant au réveil plus qu'agréable donné par Tom sur la terrasse. Sa petite sieste s'était terminée sur les chapeaux de roue. Son embarras fut une réponse suffisante pour Kingsley mais Harry, pour la retranscription de chacun des interrogatoires, dut confirmer à haute voix avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec Tom à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'au moment où un orgasme le traversait avec violence, la police était en train de se positionner autour de la maison pour venir arrêter Tom quelques heures plus tard.

« Tu parles de cette demeure comme s'il s'agissait de la tienne. Tu y as l'air très attaché, » nota Kingsley en changeant de sujet.

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, » répondit simplement Harry. « Vous avez bien dû remarquer combien elle est belle. »

Kingsley acquiesça puis dirigea la conversation sur un autre sujet. Encore et encore. La présence des armes à feux. La fusillade de février. Celle de janvier. L'argent liquide présent au duplex à Londres mais aussi à Hastings. La drogue. Les armes, encore. Le tempérament excessif, parfois violent de Tom. Ses propos furent confrontés aux propres déclarations de Tom, tentant de discerner qui mentait, qui disait vrai, qui protégeait l'autre. Harry fit plus d'erreurs que la veille mais le regard encourageant de son avocate l'empêcha de s'écrouler et de paniquer. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal, rectifiant ses propos dès qu'une incohérence lui sautait aux yeux.

L'interrogatoire prit fin au bout d'une heure, le laissant exténué. Narcissa lui demanda encore de se nourrir avant de disparaître par la porte pour rejoindre Tom et entamer une nouvelle confrontation entre l'homme et la police. Harry consentit d'un mouvement de tête à manger son petit-déjeuner mais à peine la porte se referma derrière la femme qu'il se laissa tomber sur la paillasse, la gorge serrée.

Les heures suivantes se ressemblèrent. Il alternait entre silence, déconfiture et interrogatoire. Le plus souvent, ils étaient menés par Kingsley, le responsable de l'enquête d'ailleurs. D'autres fois par Sirius. Fol Oeil vint le voir à deux reprises et le patron bourru de son père parvint à lui arracher quelques larmes de rage et de peur. Narcissa fut plus vindicative que jamais en le menaçant de dénoncer une pression inhumaine sur son client. En claudiquant sur sa jambe abîmée, Maugrey quitta la cellule en poussant des grognements sonores. James ne vint pas une fois le revoir.

Les quarante-huit nouvelles heures de sa garde à vue s'écoulèrent finalement, même si Harry pensait ne jamais en voir le bout. Il était épuisé, sale et abattu. Il rêvait de pouvoir prendre une douche et le seul moment où il pouvait s'asperger le visage d'eau était lors de ses passages express aux toilettes du service. Il n'avala quasiment rien des trois jours de garde à vue, hormis la moitié du fast-food apporté par Sirius lors du premier jour. Son parrain vint le voir, le priant de manger pour ne pas se sentir mal et quand Harry refusa encore, il s'installa à côté de lui, sur le petit banc. Sans un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi puis Sirius quitta la cellule, toujours muet.

Harry, à demi ensommeillé, sursauta quand le bruit des verrous résonna dans la pièce. Il était certain de ne plus jamais oublier ce son à la fois si violent et angoissant. Il se mit sur ses jambes et se mordilla la lèvre quand Maugrey, Sirius, Kingsley et Narcissa entrèrent en file indienne dans la pièce. La femme lui adressa un clin d'oeil discret mais Harry resta debout, les bras ballants dans le silence pesant.

« Les soixante-douze heures de garde à vue sont écoulées, » grogna Fol Oeil en plissant les yeux dans sa direction. « Nous n'avons pas de preuves suffisamment tangibles pour te mettre en examen. »

« Je… Je peux sortir ? » articula difficilement Harry.

Oh mon dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son estomac tressauta joyeusement dans son corps et il tourna un regard ahuri vers Narcissa. Celle-ci lui souriait à présent ouvertement et Harry voulut soudain se jeter dans ses bras pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il resta immobile, les jambes clouées au sol.

« Il est hors de question que tu quittes la ville ou le pays sans autorisation policière. On attend de toi que tu ne restes pas trop loin de ta famille, » ajouta l'homme en s'approchant de lui, le faisant se tendre. « T'as compris, Potter ? Tu restes sur la sellette. Si ta garde à vue est terminée, notre enquête ne l'est pas et nous allons continuer à chercher la moindre petite preuve prouvant que tu étais depuis tout ce temps au courant que ton amoureux n'était nul autre que le patron de la mafia. »

« Je vous remercie Mr Maugrey mais ce genre de commentaires insipides n'est certainement pas utile, » intervint Narcissa d'un ton joyeux. « Vous êtes bien trop menaçants envers mes clients. Je trouve ça particulièrement dérangeant. »

« Avec tout mon respect, Mrs Malefoy, je trouve particulièrement dérangeant que les rares affaires que vous traitez depuis l'obtention de votre diplôme d'avocat soient celles de criminels avérés, » cracha Fol Oeil en la fusillant du regard.

Narcissa, pas le moins du monde dérangée par l'accusation explicite de l'homme, se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire féroce avant de s'approcher de Harry. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'aidant à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Nous aurons certainement besoin de pratiquer à de nouveaux interrogatoires, » indiqua Shacklebolt d'un ton neutre.

« Et je suis sûre que le procureur saura signer une convocation le jour où cela sera nécessaire. Harry ne répondra à aucune question sans ma présence, » prévint la blonde en passant devant eux, entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

Quand ils quittèrent la cellule, Harry fut rassuré de voir que les bureaux du service de criminalité étaient quasiment vides. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait seulement ses parents et quelques policiers en civils réunis autour d'un tableau en liège recouvert de feuilles et de photographies. Même à cette distance, Harry repéra très facilement le cliché de Tom, au centre du tableau et une propre représentation de lui-même. Voilà à quoi il était réduit …

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et sa mère se leva d'un bond. Harry nota aussitôt la pâleur de son teint, ses yeux ternes et ses cheveux rendus plats par le nombre d'heures probablement passées dans les locaux. Le choc d'être libre, de voir le soleil éclatant de ce début du mois de juin le narguer par la fenêtre le fit rester immobile quand Lily s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées. Elle voulut l'enlacer, le serrer contre elle mais elle se retint à la dernière seconde. Son hésitation fut aussi violente qu'une claque mais il resta muet.

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison, » indiqua t-elle d'un ton bas. « Tu dois seulement récupérer tes effets personnels et nous pouvons rentrer. »

« Puis-je parler à mon client avant que nous poursuivions avec Mr Jedusor ? » demanda poliment Narcissa aux trois policiers les ayant suivi.

« Allez-y, » autorisa Sirius en entraînant tout le monde près du tableau en liège.

Harry vit que son père était resté près de ses collègues, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Déstabilisé par sa soudaine libération, Harry s'efforça de se concentrer sur la mère de son ami. Narcissa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui permettant d'arracher son regard du fond de la salle.

« Vous avez été libéré Harry mais cela ne signifie pas que la partie est finie. Ils n'ont pas trouvé de preuves concrètes mais toutes les personnes que vous voyez dans cette pièce sont persuadés que vous couvrez Tom, » prévint-elle avec douceur. « L'enquête va se poursuivre et vous devez être plus vigilant que jamais. »

« Que dois-je faire ? » haleta t-il.

« Rien. Vous vous contentez de continuer à vivre normalement tout en veillant particulièrement aux personnes que vous irez voir. Vous pouvez être suivis par des agents en filature sans que nous le sachions. Votre téléphone portable sera probablement sur écoute dès que vous passerez le pas de cette porte et ils pourront rentrer dans votre ordinateur sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez. »

Attentivement, Harry écouta et enregistra toutes les recommandations de son avocate. Son sang se gela un peu plus à chaque nouveau conseil. Tout allait changer à présent. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« Et pour vous payer ? » demanda t-il soudain, épouvanté. « Je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde à cela ! »

« Ne vous souciez pas à ce propos. Tout sera réglé en temps et en heure. Ce n'est pas notre priorité actuelle. »

« Et Tom ? » interrogea Harry avec angoisse. « Que va t-il se passer pour lui ? Il va aussi sortir bientôt, non ? »

Narcissa poussa un soupir profond et la peur se distilla dans chacun de ses pores. Elle afficha un air navré et Harry baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, sa gorge soudain obstruée par les larmes. Si la police le relâchait à contrecœur par manque de preuves, ils avaient certainement bien plus pour accuser Tom.

« L'enquête préalable à l'arrestation de dimanche a mis Tom dans une position délicate. Sa garde à vue est prolongée de quelques heures encore mais il y aura très certainement une mise en examen. Un procès va s'ouvrir et… »

« Il va aller en prison ? » chuchota Harry avec effroi. « Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Quand vais-je le revoir ? Est-ce que je peux lui parler ? »

« Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'émettre une telle demande, » refusa Narcissa avec tristesse. « Je vous contacterai moi-même pour vous tenir informer de la suite des événements mais vous devez prendre de la distance avec tout cela. Pour votre propre sécurité. »

« Mais comment… Comment peut-il se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il a toujours dis que tout allait bien, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et que… »

« Harry, je vous en prie, restez calme et surtout, ne dîtes rien et ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus pour le moment en passant par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, » insista l'avocate avec fermeté. « Vous êtes surveillés et la priorité est de sauver les meubles pour Tom. Je vous donnerai tous les détails ayant mené à cette situation dès que cela sera possible. Puis-je compte sur vous pour votre patience et votre discrétion ? »

Aussi horrible cela soit-il, l'avocate avait raison. Harry approuva, la gorge serrée. Narcissa le conduisit vers la porte d'entrée où il fut rejoint par sa mère et, à sa grande surprise, son père et son parrain. Pour la première fois depuis sa propre arrestation, Harry remarqua combien la fatigue marquait les traits des deux hommes. Il y eut un silence horriblement gêné et Sirius le conduisit jusqu'au bureau d'accueil. Après avoir signé un document, Harry récupéra son téléphone portable et son ordinateur mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir été dépossédé de ces deux objets par la fouille des forces de l'ordre.

Il les suivit dans l'ascenseur, ignorant volontairement tous les regards braqués sur eux. Il imaginait sans mal combien le commissariat devait parler de lui et de son père. Pour ne pas avoir à échanger avec sa famille, il déverrouilla son téléphone et découvrit avec stupeur dix-huit appels en absence. Ron. Hermione. Neville. Et même Adrian. Il fut tenté d'interroger ses parents sur la connaissance des médias de l'arrestation de Tom mais il ne s'en sentit pas le courage.

Arrivés dans le parking souterrain, ils se séparèrent sans un mot. James et Sirius montèrent dans la voiture du premier pendant que Harry et Lily rejoignaient le véhicule de celle-ci. Durant tout le trajet, sa mère ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur la route devant elle. Seule la musique s'élevant de l'autoradio brisa le silence pesant de l'habitacle. Harry se sentait toutefois trop désorienté pour prononcer le moindre mot. Et que pouvait-il dire ? Il voulait s'excuser, tempêter et pleurer mais rien ne sortait. Tout était coincé au creux de sa poitrine.

Il était seulement neuf heures du matin et la circulation fluide leur permit de rejoindre rapidement la maison. James et Sirius avaient à peine une minute d'avance. La moto de Sirius était contre la porte close du garage. Il l'avait probablement laissé là avant de se rendre au commissariat directement avec James. Les deux hommes sortaient à peine de la voiture au moment où Lily se gara. Harry quitta le véhicule, les oreilles bourdonnant dangereusement quand il réalisa que Tom était toujours dans le pétrin. Dans une situation bien pire que la sienne.

Lily ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Harry remarqua qu'elle tremblait. La culpabilité l'envahit et il détourna le regard. Ils pénétrèrent sans un mot dans la demeure et Harry fut tout de même ému de fouler le sol de chez lui. Après s'être imaginé enfermé dans une cellule pour les prochaines années, il appréciait plus que jamais de reconnaître l'odeur si particulière de la demeure familiale. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier menant à l'étage, désireux de prendre une douche et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Reste ici, » ordonna James en interceptant son regard. « Nous allons dans la cuisine. »

Sans oser protester, Harry se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets hauts autour du comptoir pendant que Lily sortait une bouteille de jus de fruit et plusieurs verres. Elle déposa également un paquet de biscuit sur le comptoir. Sirius la remercia d'un sourire, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance. James alluma une cigarette nerveusement et Harry fut certain que l'homme n'avait jamais autant fumé que ces derniers jours.

« Mange, » incita Lily avec douceur.

« Merci, » murmura Harry sans oser la regarder.

« Il est hors de question que tu fasses un pied hors de la maison sans m'informer de l'endroit où tu te rends et avec qui, » annonça sèchement James en se tournant vers lui. « Que tu sois majeur m'importe peu. Si tu es hors de cette cellule, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai intercédé en ta faveur et assuré que l'on te gardait à l'œil. C'est clair ? »

Malgré lui, Harry fut touché que son père se soit battu pour lui même s'il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux après lui. Il acquiesça silencieusement

« Tu fais le moindre faux pas, Harry, et je te jure que tu te retrouveras de nouveau là-bas et cette fois-ci, on ne pourra rien pour toi, » ajouta son père avec dureté. « Alastor a raison. L'enquête va se poursuivre et j'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu n'as pas menti pendant ces trois derniers jours car nous le découvrirons. »

Harry frissonna, la peur le tenaillant de nouveau. Peut-être aurait-il dû dire la vérité depuis le début et admettre qu'il savait tout concernant Tom. S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait certainement pas dehors en ce moment même. Il aurait également été tanné pour donner des informations au sujet de la mafia. Et malgré tout, Harry en possédait une bonne dizaine à présent. Même s'il n'approuvait absolument pas tout des activités de Tom et de ses hommes, le trahir lui paraissait à présent inenvisageable ! À quel moment exactement était-il devenu le compagnon d'un criminel ?

Le silence s'étira désagréablement dans la cuisine. Sirius mangeait des biscuits en le dévisageant et Harry se demanda combien de temps allait être nécessaire pour qu'il revoie dans ce regard son parrain et non plus le commissaire de police l'interrogeant. Lily lui tournait le dos, concentrée à ranger là où il n'y avait rien à remettre en ordre. James fumait sa cigarette, appuyé contre la fenêtre ouverte de la pièce. Il ne se fit même pas houspiller par Lily sur le fait de fumer à l'intérieur. Ce détail insignifiant fut pourtant un douloureux rappel que tout était parti dans tous les sens en seulement quelques jours.

« Est-ce que tu l'as emmené ici ? »

La voix de James était tremblante de rage quand il posa cette question. Il s'était tourné vers Harry, le surplombant tout en le défiant de lui mentir. Sirius et Lily l'observaient également, attendant sa réponse. Harry prit une brève inspiration et il baissa les yeux sur son biscuit qu'il était en train d'émietter distraitement, la gorge nouée.

« Oui, quand vous étiez en vacances à Florence, » avoua t-il dans un chuchotement.

« Putain ! » cria James en abattant son poing sur le meuble à sa droite, les faisant tous sursauter. « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ? »

Et rien ne fut plus douloureux que cette colère dans les yeux de son père.

* * *

 _Ne soyez pas trop dur avec James comme certains d'entre vous l'ont été dans le précédent chapitre, imaginez_ vos _enfants dans le lit d'une personne du même sexe (même en cas d'acceptation, l'apprendre demeure souvent un léger choc et il ne faut pas le nier) et à la tête d'un réseau criminel..._

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous par ce froid glacial qui touche, il me semble, une bonne partie du pays ? Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes et je prends un plaisir à les lire. Vous comprendrez que je demeure assez mystérieuse pour ne pas vous donner trop d'indices sur la suite de l'histoire, malgré vos questions :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 39_

Les jours qui suivirent la fin de sa garde à vue furent les plus longs que Harry ne vécu au sein de la maison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il goûta l'amère expérience de vivre dans une cage dorée. Officiellement, il était libre de ses mouvements, de lui-même, de ses actions. Il se levait toujours à l'heure qu'il voulait tout comme il dormait ou mangeait à sa guise. Il pouvait prendre un bain de deux heures sans que quelqu'un ne vienne râler après lui. Le mois de juin et son soleil resplendissant le faisait passer des heures dans le jardin de la maison. Hermione venait le voir au plus grand plaisir de ses parents qui ne manquaient pas de discuter avec elle comme à chaque fois.

Et pourtant, le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient scrutés attentivement par ses parents. Lily travaillait même à la maison et elle s'arrangeait pour organiser ses rendez-vous professionnels urgents lorsque son père, Sirius, Remus ou Tonks pouvaient se déplacer à la maison. Pour le surveiller. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un foutu baby-sitter contrôlant ses gestes. Comme s'il était assigné à résidence ou qu'il avait un contrôleur judiciaire collé aux fesses.

Depuis sa libération, Harry n'était quasiment pas sorti hors des limites de la maison, même pas pour courir un peu. Non pas que cela lui soit interdit, d'autant plus en étant majeur, mais les menaces de Maugrey et de son père tournoyaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Sans compter les recommandations de Narcissa pour étouffer toute attention sur lui. Il préférait être surveillé au sein même de chez lui plutôt que de voir la vigilance de son entourage s'accroître s'il passait la grille du portail.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry étouffait. Littéralement. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un engrenage dont il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois, dans un véritable bonheur, lui éclatait à présent au visage. Sauf que ni lui, ni son entourage n'étaient prêt à le vivre et à l'accepter. Harry était incapable de dire si, le plus choquant pour eux, était son orientation sexuelle ou le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Tom Jedusor, le patron de la mafia. C'était difficile d'en avoir un avis plus éclairé car le sujet n'était absolument pas abordé entre eux. Comme si cette arrestation musclée et ces trois jours de garde à vue n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il marchait constamment sur des œufs, craignant de déclenchent une troisième guerre mondiale en titillant un peu trop les nerfs à fleur de peau de son père. Fort heureusement – et Harry culpabilisait de penser ainsi – l'homme passait un bon nombre d'heures chaque jour au travail. L'arrestation du patron de la mafia était sur toutes les chaînes locales et nationales. Les journalistes réclamaient des informations croustillantes, les citoyens se réjouissaient de ce démantèlement de l'organisation criminelle tandis que des anonymes commençaient à faire émerger leur parole pour accuser la mafia de toute sorte de crimes dans l'espoir de se faire dédommager lors du procès. Même si officiellement, Maugrey et Kingsley étaient à la tête du dossier, son père et son parrain demeuraient positionnés dessus et travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour le mener dans toutes ses particularités.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

La voix de Hermione le tira de ses sombres pensées. Tous les deux installés sur la terrasse de la maison Potter, ils profitaient du soleil sans parler. Avec sa meilleure amie, Harry ne ressentait jamais le besoin de combler le silence. C'était tout à fait naturel et décontracté entre eux sans que cela ne l'embarrasse. Il poussa un soupir en se resservant un verre de limonade à l'aide de la cruche près d'eux.

« Ouais, » souffla t-il en servant de nouveau son amie. « Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« A quoi ça servirait ? »

« A te soulager un peu, » répliqua Hermione sans la once de moquerie. « Je ne peux pas imaginer combien ces trois jours de garde à vue ont été éprouvants. Et le fait de faire face à une telle situation. C'est normal que ça te tracasse. »

Son amie avait déboulé à la maison l'après-midi même de sa sortie du commissariat. Lily l'avait informé de la fin de sa garde à vue et puis, les informations diffusaient le visage de Tom en boucle sur toutes les chaînes de télévision en annonçant l'arrestation de la décennie de la part de la police. Elle avait tout de suite fait le lien entre lui et le mystérieux jeune homme ayant été arrêté comme le compagnon de Tom Jedusor. Par chance, son père avait obtenu de garder son nom secret, loin des médias même si des spéculations, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, se battaient déjà au journal télévisée. Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de voir son nom filtrer. Si tel avait été le cas, il n'aurait _jamais_ pu retourner à l'université !

Informée de tout cela, Hermione s'était présentée au seuil de sa chambre, le visage tordu par l'anxiété. Et pourtant, égale à elle-même, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, ses yeux brûlaient de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Elle voulait le questionner, l'invectiver mais elle s'était contentée de se précipiter vers lui et de le serrer étroitement contre elle. Depuis, elle ne lui avait posé aucune question, se contentant de venir le voir régulièrement dans sa prison silencieuse.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Ron. Lui aussi avait fait le lien entre lui, Tom et la mafia dès que l'information avait circulé sur à peu près tous les médias. Il le harcelait littéralement au téléphone, le questionnant sur cet homme s'étant présenté devant eux lors de la soirée au Club Serpentard. Si Harry ne lui avait jamais indiqué officiellement la place de Tom dans sa vie, Ron n'était pas naïf. Il avait été outré et horrifié de découvrir le vrai visage de l'homme. Au moment où il avait commencé à insulter Tom, Harry avait fini par éviter de répondre à ses appels, ne souhaitant pas se rajouter une dose de stress et d'énervement supplémentaire.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer combien tout s'est effondré en l'espace de quelques jours, » avoua t-il à mi-voix en gardant les yeux rivés sur son verre. « La semaine dernière, je fêtais la fin des examens avec Tom et là, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je vais le revoir et de comment tout cela va se finir. »

« Tu sais Harry, je… Je doute qu'il ressorte de prison de sitôt, » murmura Hermione avec tristesse. « D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et ce que ta mère m'a dit quand elle m'a informé de la situation, ils ont tout un tas de preuves contre lui. Le procès à la fin du mois de juin ne sera qu'une formalité. »

« Je sais. »

Sa réponse était un peu sèche, sûrement en raison de la douleur se propageant dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau le savoir, l'entendre de la bouche de Hermione donnait un caractère concret à la situation qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter en réalité.

Après sa propre garde à vue, Tom n'avait pas été libéré à l'instar de lui-même. Le procureur avait ordonné une mise en examen pour une telle liste d'accusations que Harry n'était plus capable de tous les nommer. Il avait été transféré du commissariat à la prison centrale de Londres par fourgon blindé et haute escorte policière. Depuis, et cela datait d'une semaine, Tom était incarcéré dans l'attente de son procès prévu à la fin du mois.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser mais c'est la réalité, » s'excusa son amie en passant sa main au-dessus de la table pour lui tapoter le bras. « C'est pour cela que le procès a été prévu aussi tôt. Parfois, il faut patienter des mois avant d'obtenir une date mais la police détient un tel recueil de preuves et d'accusations qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'attendre plus longtemps. »

« Je sais, j'ai vu Narcissa avant-hier. Elle m'en a parlé. Elle pensait aussi que le procès viendrait plus tard mais la pression publique est telle que la justice veut rapidement statuer, comme si taper sur Tom allait soulager tout le monde et faire croire que Londres est la ville la plus sûre d'Europe à présent. »

L'amertume dans sa voix était telle que Hermione sentit les larmes se coincer dans sa gorge. Le visage de Harry était tordu dans une espèce de grimace empli de tristesse et de colère. Elle ignorait comment apaiser la souffrance qui transpirait de lui, hormis en lui rendant visite régulièrement pour le sortir de sa monotonie et de sa solitude.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré Mrs Malefoy. Tu as été chez elle ? »

« Ouais, j'ai cru que mon père allait s'étouffer en l'apprenant mais il ne pouvait pas réellement m'empêcher de rencontrer mon avocate. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir choisi comme avocate mais je lui fais confiance. Elle me transmettra toutes les informations importantes que tous vont s'atteler à me dissimuler. »

« Elle… Comment voit-elle l'avenir pour Tom ? »

« Elle va tout faire pour nous aider. »

Sa voix était remplie de confiance et de force, défiant Hermione de protester face au _nous_ , notant ainsi qu'il ne se désolidarisait pas, et ne le ferait _jamais_ , de Tom. Même si l'apparition de Narcissa Malefoy avait fait grincer beaucoup de dents autour de lui, elle, au courant de tout,avait toutes les cartes en main pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Même si elle demeurait pessimiste au sujet de Tom et d'une quelconque libération. Harry avait été forcé de l'entendre parler de son souhait de tenter de réduire la peine de l'homme au maximum lors du procès. Comme s'il était déjà définitivement condamné.

« Harry, je crois que vous refusez d'entendre la réalité. Malheureusement, Tom a fait preuve d'une grande imprudence ces derniers temps et lui-même peut aujourd'hui l'admettre tant il a été aveuglé par son désir de trouver la planque de Fenrir Greyback, » avait fini par asséner la blonde face à ses nombreuses protestations pour défendre l'homme et faire briller la situation d'une lumière positive. « Même s'il ne s'est jamais délesté de son pseudonyme, Lord Voldemort, il s'est montré à de jeunes recrues, à des personnes sans importance qui après s'être fait arrêtés par la police n'ont pas hésité à le vendre, probablement en édchange d'une réduction de peine, voire même d'un effacement de leur casier judiciaire. »

« Mais… La police a toujours connu son pseudo ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une nouvelle information permettant de remonter jusqu'à lui. »

« A côté de cela, Tom est un personnage public à la tête d'une entreprise qui engendre des millions de chiffre d'affaires par an. Il côtoie de nombreuses personnalités comme vous le savez dont notre premier Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, qui est aujourd'hui grandement critiqué pour l'avoir fréquenté sans se douter de sa double-vie. Il n'a pas été difficile pour ces jeunes recrues de guider la police sur sa véritable identité. »

« Pourquoi a t-il été aussi… imprudent ? » avait demandé Harry, la gorge serrée.

C'était tellement stupide. Toute cette histoire était tellement idiote. Pendant des années, Tom s'était attelé à diriger dans l'ombre et d'une main de maître la mafia tout en se faisant un nom très honorable et respectable sur la scène publique. Et en l'espace de quelques semaines, suite à de petites erreurs guidées par son excès de confiance, Tom s'était mis en danger et à présent, il se trouvait derrière les barreaux, en attendant d'un procès qui se promettait d'être exemplaire.

« Car il n'a pas supporté l'idée que Fenrir Greyback puisse vous atteindre, » était intervenu Lucius de son habituel ton traînant. « Le code de l'honneur l'a poussé à vous venger et Greyback le savait au moment même où il a commandité cette fusillade au pied de mes bureaux en janvier. Ce sale loup a pris un gros risque en le faisant mais ceux pris par Tom ont certainement dépassé ses espérances. »

« Tom est un tel crétin ! Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'acharner ainsi contre Greyback pour cette stupide histoire. Il a toujours eu tellement confiance en lui, » avait enragé Harry en secouant la tête, un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité le tiraillant. « Qui sont ces recrues qui l'ont vendu ? »

« Des idiots sans importance qui par chance n'ont pas eu accès à de nombreuses informations comme l'adresse de notre quartier général ou même votre existence. Cela explique pourquoi la police n'a pas investi le club Serpentard et a tant été pris de court en vous trouvant dans la maison de Hastings. Ils sont particulièrement surveillés par la police dans l'espoir de les voir approcher par d'autres membres de la mafia, » avait susurré Lucius, ses yeux gris brillant de colère. « Évidemment, ils n'encourent aucun risque à l'heure actuelle mais un jour ou l'autre viendra le moment de leur rappeler les engagements pris au moment de nous rejoindre. »

La menace avait été palpable dans la voix de Lucius, faisant frissonner Harry qui avait trop souvent tendance à oublier que l'homme faisait partie de cette grande organisation criminelle et y tenait une place importante. Pour autant, les Malefoy ne paraissaient guère inquiets à l'idée de voir la police débarquer à leur tour chez eux pour les embarquer : leurs arrières étaient sûrs et Tom n'allait pas les trahir.

« Qu'en est-il de Crabbe et Goyle ? » s'était enquit Harry.

« Ils garderont le silence. Ils savent ce que leurs proches risquent s'ils viennent à révéler la moindre information. »

« C'est barbare, » avait t-il soufflé. « Les menacer ainsi, eux et leur famille… »

« Peut-être mais réjouissez-vous de leur loyauté, elle vous sauve la mise Potter. »

Et c'était vrai. Aussi horrible cela soit-il, Harry savait que c'était un point positif pour lui. Les deux gardes du corps pouvaient tout à fait l'envoyer droit en prison en révélant qu'il était parfaitement au courant des liens de Tom avec la mafia et que sa garde à vue n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » demanda timidement Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent et elle évita soigneusement son regard, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Lily n'était pas à proximité. Mais sa mère était plongée dans un dossier quelconque dans le salon, loin d'eux. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais les yeux de Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et elle agita ses deux mains devant elle.

« Non. Tais-toi, » invectiva t-elle durement, un peu paniquée. « Je suis convoquée dans quelques jours pour être interrogée au sujet de ta relation avec Tom et je ne veux rien savoir de tout cela. Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir si… »

« C'est bon, je comprends, » coupa Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Maintenant que tu es obligée de témoigner au commissariat de ma faute, je ne vais certainement pas te mettre dans une position encore plus inconfortable. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice et Harry fut ébranlé par la force de leur amitié. Même si Hermione serait mortifiée de mentir lors d'un interrogatoire policier, Harry était pourtant certain qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire pour le protéger. Ou du moins, elle hésiterait longuement même si sa conscience et son honnêteté la rattraperait.

« Neville est convoqué le même jour que moi à une heure d'intervalle. Il va rentrer d'Oxford la veille. Je vais lui proposer qu'on aille ensemble. »

« J'ai envoyé un SMS à Narcissa pour l'informer de la lettre du commissariat, » révéla le jeune homme d'un ton qu'il espéra neutre. « Elle va me rappeler bientôt, sûrement pour préparer cet échange avec vous. »

« J'ignore ce qu'ils vont me demander. Ça m'inquiète. Imagine que je réponde mal ou à côté de la plaque ? »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que dire la vérité. Après tout, tu as rencontré Tom officiellement à deux reprises et une première fois lorsqu'il est venu me chercher à la fête à la fraternité de Westminster. Rien de vraiment exceptionnel pouvant te faire penser à quelqu'un bossant pour la mafia. »

Un air sceptique se dessina sur le visage de Hermione et elle regarda à nouveau par la baie-vitrée donnant sur la terrasse qui s'ouvrait sur le salon, là où Lily travaillait. Pourtant, la porte était fermée et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle entende quoique ce soit. Mais Hermione, précautionneuse et soucieuse comme elle l'était, se pencha un peu vers lui pour atténuer le bruit de leur échange.

« Il est vrai que les deux fois où je l'ai rencontré, il a agi comme un homme très charmant et cultivé. Il nous a accueilli de façon tout à fait respectable, » commença t-elle avec hésitation avant de reprendre, plus sûre d'elle. « Mais je me souviens du jour où nous avons été au zoo avec Teddy et que tu m'as tout raconté à propos de son coffre-fort, de votre dispute et de sa réaction disproportionnée. »

« Tu as raison mais… »

« Tu m'as parlé d'armes et d'argent liquide, Harry, » insista Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne suis pas assez stupide, et toi non plus, pour ne pas comprendre l'origine de ces deux éléments. Et la police fera tout à fait le lien aussi. Si je suis au courant de cela, cela signifie qu'ils devraient l'être aussi après ta garde à vue. »

Encore une fois, la voix de Hermione avait pris une petite teinte hystérique et Harry sentit malgré lui l'inquiétude s'infiltrer en lui. Une nouvelle crampe d'estomac le fit grimacer. Son taux d'anxiété était tel depuis une semaine que des douleurs somatiques commençaient à l'envahir quotidiennement. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« Je n'ai pas jugé utile de donner cette information aux flics, » admit Harry, « mais si tu souhaites la partager avec eux, tu es libre de le faire. Je ne vais pas te demander de mentir pour moi. Mais l'omission n'est pas forcément un mensonge. »

« Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Harry Potter, » menaça la jeune femme en brandissant un doigt menaçant sous son nez. « Je suis étudiante en droit dans l'espoir de devenir avocate. L'omission volontaire ou le mensonge, c'est s'éloigner de la vérité dans les deux cas. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

L'air penaud qui s'afficha sur le visage attristé de Harry parvint à renverser les émotions de Hermione. De la colère elle passa à l'inquiétude et à une simple irritation. Tout cela n'était pas un jeu et même si Harry faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, elle était certaine qu'il en avait tout à fait conscience. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de rouler des yeux et de se rencogner dans son siège. Elle attrapa son verre de limonade qu'elle vida d'une traite, laissant le silence s'installer de nouveau entre eux deux.

A ses côtés, Harry était retombé dans le silence, ses yeux émeraudes perdus dans le vague. Elle connaissait Harry depuis l'année de leur onze ans et jamais elle ne l'avait connu si tourmenté. Même s'il donnait plutôt bien le change, elle voyait son regard briller continuellement et un air inquiet, si loin de sa jovialité et son entrain habituel, s'étalait perpétuellement sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête, rongée elle-même par l'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami.

« Et avec l'autre Malefoy, ça se passe comment ? » demanda Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de silence. « Ton patron ? »

« Mon ancien patron, » rectifia Harry dans une grimace. « Je ne peux pas croire que mon père m'a forcé à démissionner de mon stage. Le lendemain de… de mon retour, il m'attendait de pied ferme dans la cuisine pour me dire que je n'avais plus intérêt à mettre un pied dans l'entreprise Malefoy. Il avait déjà appelé Lucius pour lui dire que mon contrat s'arrêtait là et qu'il ne devait plus me compter dans les effectifs du cabinet. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, » tenta la jeune femme d'un ton incertain.

« Il me déteste. Et ma mère n'a absolument rien dit pour l'en empêcher ! Elle cautionne son comportement avec moi alors que… Merde !»

Son ton était dédaigneux et Harry secoua la tête avec colère. La demande – ou plutôt, l'ordre – de son père l'avait cloué sur place. Pendant une poignée de secondes, le jeune adulte s'était demandé si James plaisantait ou avait perdu la tête. Mais non, il était tout à fait sérieux et il refusait catégoriquement de le voir frayer encore plus longtemps dans l'entreprise de Lucius Malefoy. James avait été clair : même s'il n'avait pour l'instant aucune preuve de cela, il était persuadé de l'implication de la riche famille dans les affaires de la mafia. Et il était hors de question que lui, continue à traîner auprès de quiconque pouvant toucher, de près ou de loin, à cet univers !

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit cela. La situation a vraiment dû l'ébranler et il tente de te protéger comme il peut, à sa façon. »

« Je suis majeur, » murmura férocement Harry entre ses dents. « En faisant ça, il intervient dans mes études et me met dans la merde. Faire ce stage me rapportait des points pour ma moyenne, de l'expérience et de l'argent. Il s'est contenté de me dire de choisir une autre matière, de faire d'autres stages et que je n'avais pas besoin d'argent ou de trouver un job dans un fast-food ou je ne sais quoi. »

Malgré elle, Hermione laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle imaginait sans mal la confrontation entre James et Harry, tout aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

« Il se comporte comme si j'avais quinze ans et que j'étais rentré après minuit, » ajouta Harry avec colère, sa gorge soudain serrée par un étau de larmes. « Il ne comprends pas l'importance de ce travail pour moi ! Je ne voulais pas quitter l'entreprise de Malefoy. »

« Je crois en fait que ton père a bien compris que cette fois-ci, tu étais un adulte susceptible de te retrouver en prison pour avoir côtoyé des personnes peu fréquentables. Et il veut t'éviter cela en ne prenant aucun risque, » dit calmement Hermione. « Si la famille Malefoy trempe effectivement dans la mafia et que, non seulement tu es ami avec le fils, la mère est ton avocate et le père, ton patron, tu vas te retrouver illico dans un bus, direction la prison. »

Les mots durs de Hermione lui firent l'effet d'une claque et Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Aussi insupportable cela soit-il, Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait, une fois encore, tout à fait raison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de tels risques et ses parents faisaient comme ils pouvaient pour lui sauver la peau même si Harry ne le souhaitait pas.

Pourtant, c'était tout à fait enrageant de s'être vu dépouillé de son stage rémunéré dans la meilleure entreprise de communication de la ville ! Mais James s'était chargé de tout, prévenant même le doyen de l'université – Albus Dumbledore – et le responsable de sa filière – Filius Flitwich – de son changement d'emploi du temps. À la rentrée, Harry devra opter pour une nouvelle matière pour combler cette unité d'enseignement laissée vacante par l'arrêt de son stage.

Depuis ce jour, Harry tournait en rond dans la maison, prêt à devenir fou. Il regrettait même la fin des partiels et de l'année scolaire. Allait-il sérieusement rester enfermé ici pendant tout le mois de juin, juillet et août à désespérément attendre la rentrée ? Cette idée lui était insupportable et même s'il était libre de partir, Harry savait qu'il était encore trop sous étroite surveillance pour se permettre d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas revu Viktor depuis un moment, » nota soudain Hermione en étendant ses jambes sur la chaise vide devant elle. « Personne n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui du jour au lendemain et on s'inquiétait un peu de son soudain silence. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna faussement Harry. « Je vais lui envoyer un SMS tout à l'heure pour savoir si tout va bien mais il m'a dit qu'il était très occupé ces derniers temps. Il bosse pour l'été. »

C'était un grotesque mensonge. De retour à la maison, Harry avait soudain pensé à toutes les personnes impliquées dans la mafia. Et son inquiétude s'était démultipliée en constatant avec aberration que, malgré lui, il avait fini par apprécier certains d'entre elles. Dont Severus Snape et son cynisme, Viktor et sa gentillesse et même Marcus Flint et ses sarcasmes. Sans vraiment savoir comment l'organisation tenait depuis l'arrestation de Tom, Harry était certain que tous les membres avaient pris des dispositions pour se protéger et se mettre un peu au vert le temps que se tasse l'intérêt de la police à leur égard.

Ainsi, Viktor Krum et ses deux acolytes vivant dans la maison face à la sienne depuis la fusillade du mois de février avaient littéralement disparu des radars. Harry l'avait appris de façon tout à fait hasardeuse en entendant ses parents s'étonner du départ soudain et inattendu du timide voisin et compagnon de classe de Harry. Ce dernier avait nié être informé de quoique ce soit mais, craignant de réveiller le gêne paranoïaque de son père, il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tard que Viktor était parti chez des proches pour se rapprocher de son travail d'été. Ce mensonge avait été le premier à lui traverser l'esprit et le bulgare n'avait plus jamais été évoqué, à son grand soulagement.

« C'est quelqu'un de très sympathique et qui m'a donné l'envie de visiter la Bulgarie. Même si de prime abord, ce n'est pas le pays qui m'attire le plus. »

« Il est plutôt cool, » confirma Harry dans un sourire.

La tristesse gonfla toutefois en lui. Viktor avait, certes été son garde du corps pendant des mois mais ils avaient tous les deux noués une relation se rapprochant davantage de l'amitié. Il n'était pas comme Tom qui, de façon évidente, ne portait pas un grand intérêt à Crabbe et Goyle. Viktor avait parfaitement bien réalisé son travail et de façon très discrète, n'éveillant les soupçons de personne pour sa manie à être constamment près de lui. Son départ précipité avait été une des nouvelles choses donnant à Harry l'impression de voir sa vie filer entre ses doigts. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Et à présent, il était sans protection et cela l'inquiétait malgré tout. Or, il ne pouvait à présent plus en parler à personne.

« Je vais voir Blaise ce soir, » confia soudain Hermione les joues roses.

Quittant ses pensées noires, Harry se redressa et la dévisagea les sourcils froncés. Face à sa réaction, son amie se tendit légèrement et les traits de son visage affichèrent à leur tour une mine contrariée.

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas, » constata Hermione sans prendre la peine de formuler sa pensée sous forme de question. « Tu as été le premier à me mettre sur son chemin en remarquant son intérêt pour moi et à présent que je l'ai fait, tu as l'air en colère chaque fois que je parle de lui. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Le ton impérieux de l'étudiante en droit lui arracha une grimace et Harry haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Mais Hermione ne comptait pas en rester là et elle tapota la table avec le bout de ses ongles dans un geste impatient.

« Méfie-toi de lui. »

« Méfie-toi de lui ? » répéta t-elle en arquant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, » répondit Harry dans un grognement. « Tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment je le sais mais il n'est pas un doux agneau. Loin de là. »

Peut-être exagérait-il mais en tout cas, Blaise traînait avec la mafia et Harry demeurait persuadé que cela n'était pas fait pour Hermione. Sa meilleure amie méritait mieux qu'un criminel en puissance comme petit-ami. Harry avait conscience d'être un peu démesuré, compte-tenu du fait qu'il couchait avec le patron de la dite organisation criminelle, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer Hermione accepter de vivre de plein gré une telle relation. Et la savoir contrainte à vivre cela ou pire, à rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale, de cette facette de Blaise le rendait dingue.

Ses propos nébuleux mirent quelques secondes à être décortiqués par Hermione. Quand cela fut fait, ses yeux plissés par la méfiance s'élargirent largement et elle prit une grande inspiration choquée. Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche en le dévisageant étrangement. Par là, Harry venait probablement de se trahir, révélant à demi-mots en savoir plus que ce qu'il prétendait mais pour le coup, Hermione était trop importante pour lui pour juste se taire sans tenter, un minimum, de la mettre en garde.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, ni l'un ni l'autre car la baie-vitrée s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement, laissant apparaître Lily. Elle était vêtue d'un pantacourt beige et d'un tee-shirt bleu ciel, ses cheveux roux flamboyant sur ses épaules. Harry frissonna en croisant son regard fatigué, conscient d'être responsable – du moins en partie – de cela.

« Tu manges avec nous, Hermione ? »

« Hein ? Oh… Pardon, Lily, » bredouilla la jeune femme en se tournant vers la rousse, toujours un peu pâle. « Je… Non, je suis navrée. J'ai des projets pour ce soir. »

Un peu surprise par son état de confusion évidente, Lily ne laissa toutefois rien transparaître et lui sourit avec douceur. Elle nota avec suspicion le regard légèrement coupable de son fils et elle se tendit intérieurement, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre les deux adultes. Elle était tellement terrifiée d'apprendre des choses horribles sur son propre fils que le moindre petit élément interloquant lui semblait contenir une vérité sordide. Probablement était-elle excessive mais elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit l'image de Harry, menotté et enfermé dans une des cellules du commissariat.

Hermione attroupa fébrilement ses affaires puis les salua, quittant rapidement la maison. Elle s'appliqua néanmoins à plaquer un baiser amical sur la joue de Harry tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Lily et Harry la regardèrent partir dans un silence lourd et ce dernier finit par pousser un soupir, prêt à se lever. Et probablement à s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme il le faisait depuis _l'incident_. Lily ignorait quel autre nom donné à cela et c'était franchement perturbant pour elle de se sentir si démunie.

« Je prendrai bien une petite limonade. Pas toi ? » proposa t-elle maladroitement.

À demi debout, Harry se figea. Ses mains se contractèrent autour des accoudoirs de la chaise de jardin. Il lui lança un regard incertain pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le siège préalablement occupé par Hermione. Les lèvres pincées, Harry accepta la proposition et se relaissa tomber en arrière.

« Comment va Hermione ? » demanda poliment Lily pour briser ce silence étouffant.

« Bien. Elle angoisse déjà pour les résultats des partiels, » révéla Harry dans un sourire affectueux. « Alors même qu'elle sera probablement parmi les meilleurs de sa promotion. Elle dit qu'elle va devenir folle à attendre encore vingt jours avant les résultats. »

« Nous… Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de la fin de tes examens. Comment le sens-tu, toi ? »

Effectivement, le lendemain même de la fin des examens, Harry poussait la porte de la maison de Hastings sans se douter un seul instant de l'effondrement que sa vie allait connaître quelque heures plus tard. Il s'efforça de chasser le brusque sentiment de tristesse et d'étouffement venant l'assaillir bien trop souvent ces derniers temps pour se concentrer sur la question de sa mère.

Lily faisait clairement un pas vers lui et il serait stupide de la rejeter. Si James paraissait encore incapable de le regarder franchement dans les yeux, sa mère était plus propice à le faire et à être bienveillante envers lui. Sa douceur – même s'il s'en sentait illégitime – compensait avec la soudaine froideur de son père. L'effritement de sa relation avec James était plus que douloureuse et Harry ignorait comment – et même s'il avait réellement envie – de réduire la distance entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas trop, » bredouilla t-il, soudain confus et mal à l'aise face à elle car le mutisme avait jusque là été plus facile à gérer. « Je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi dans les matières principales. J'ai encore un peu de mal en français mais je pense avoir la moyenne. »

Lily lui fit un doux sourire et pourtant, Harry sentit les larmes grimper soudainement à ses yeux. Il détourna promptement le regard, la voix de Tom lui promettant de l'amener en France pendant les vacances estivale envahissant son esprit. Son amant avait été très sérieux en lui proposant de lui faire découvrir ce pays et ce, dès le mois de juillet. Mais à présent, ce projet paraissait caduque et complètement irréalisable. Il était fort probable que, d'ici juillet, Tom soit encore en prison et lui, bloqué ici à attendre la rentrée scolaire et à laisser le temps faire son œuvre pour tasser les soupçons de la police à son égard.

« Je suis fière de toi Harry. Tu le sais ? » demanda soudainement Lily en attrapant sa main pour la serrer avec force. « Je suis vraiment fière de toi. »

« Ne dis pas ça, » chuchota t-il d'une voix éraillée. « Il n'y a rien dont tu peux être fière. »

« Bien au contraire, mon grand, » contredit aussitôt sa mère, les yeux tout aussi brillants que les siens. « Tu es un jeune homme qui commence sa vie d'adulte et je suis certaine que tu sauras prendre les bonnes décisions pour te tracer un bel avenir. »

Harry en était moins sûr mais il ne dit rien. L'absence de Tom, aussi soudaine et inattendue, était d'une violence intolérable. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir un bel avenir devant lui. En réalité, le voulait-il vraiment ? Imaginer continuer à avancer mais sans Tom provoquait constamment une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Ça n'offrait rien de plaisant !

« Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu traverses une période particulièrement pénible, » ajouta Lily, abordant pour la première fois le cœur du problème. « C'est… Je ne sais pas comment… Comment tout cela va se finir et même si la façon dont ton père s'est mis à soudain contrôler ta vie doit t'être insupportable, sache qu'il le fait uniquement pour te protéger. »

« Il fait ça parce qu'il veut détruire ma vie après avoir appris que… »

Mais Harry fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Les mots moururent douloureusement dans sa gorge, faisant apparaître de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux.

« Il me déteste. »

« C'est faux, » protesta Lily avec force en secouant la tête. « Je sais que tu le crois mais il ne te déteste pas. Il veut t'éviter d'être avec des personnes qui vont ruiner ta vie. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir ta vie, Harry, et on ne va pas laisser cette histoire détruire cela. »

Là encore, Harry resta muet. Et pourtant, il se demanda si ce qui allait le détruire n'était pas justement de se voir arraché de cette vie dont il était finalement tombé épris. Exactement comme il était tombé profondément et incorrigiblement amoureux de Tom Jedusor.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	40. Chapitre 40

Chers lecteurs,

Je modifie le préambule de ce chapitre dans le souhait de ne pas créer une polémique. **Je ne veux pas créer de conflits avec cette lectrice et vous invite vivement à ne pas chercher à entrer en relation avec elle à ce sujet, ce serait déplacé et donnerait lieu à un "lynchage" virtuel que je n'approuverai jamais et qui est contraire à mes valeurs. Je compte sur vous pour agir dans ce sens.** Nous sommes ici avant tout pour partager notre amour pour la lecture, l'écriture et le monde de J.K Rowling et je crois que peu importe nos divergences d'opinions, nous partageons au moins cela. Je ne souhaite pas entacher mon plaisir pour ce loisir qu'est l'écriture avec ce type de débats stériles. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été trop touchée par cette accusation et j'ai souhaité défendre mon histoire et mon intégrité. Mon seul souhait est de continuer à partager avec vous mes écrits. Nous sommes bientôt à la fin de l'Incorrigible attraction. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui où ma vie personnelle prend un autre tournant, j'ignore si je posterai une autre histoire après celle-ci car ce n'est pas dans mes projets alors après tant d'années calmes sur ce site, je souhaite continuer ainsi et ne pas ternir ces derniers temps avec vous. Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent depuis tant d'années.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 40.

Patmol25.

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 40_

L'attente du procès permit à Harry de garder la face et de tenir le coup. Il continuait à sourire auprès des siens, à se lever en forme et à se coucher sans trop de difficultés, à participer aux repas de familles sans broncher face au malaise permanent dont personne ne semblait parvenir à se départir. Sa soudaine inactivité forcée l'avait convaincu à s'occuper coûte que coûte de choses et d'autres. Il avait tondu le grand jardin des Potter, rangé sa chambre de fond en comble, aidé sa mère à faire un tri dans le grenier et dans la cave. Bref, Harry refusait de baisser les bras et de simplement croire que Tom Jedusor allait finir en prison définitivement suite au procès prévu à la fin du mois.

Mais quiconque connaissant un minimum Harry voyait combien il se voilait la face. Derrière ses sourires se révélait des yeux souvent voilés par l'inquiétude. Ses pensées l'amenaient bien loin de l'espace physique dans lequel il était réellement. Il n'était pas rare que ses proches l'interpellent plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à capter son attention. Lors des repas, il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait réellement. S'il s'endormait plutôt facilement, un réveil nocturne le frappait de plus en plus souvent et il restait alors, allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, à subir l'impitoyable lenteur de la nuit.

Sans compter que Harry ne sortait pas de la maison. Si ses parents en avaient d'abord été soulagé, heureux de ne pas le voir fréquenter d'autres personnes aussi peu recommandables que Tom Jedusor, ils étaient à présent inquiet de le voir tellement reclus. Seuls Hermione et Neville, à présent eux aussi tous les deux en vacances, s'invitaient régulièrement dans la maison pour venir saluer Harry et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ce geste amical faisait chaud au cœur à Harry mais très vite, le besoin d'être seul reprenait le dessus et il se surprenait à vouloir les voir partir loin de sa prison dorée. Il finissait toujours par prétendre avoir quelque chose à faire.

Ses seules sorties étaient pour courir près de la maison et pour rendre visite à son avocate, Narcissa Malefoy. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait accompagné Neville et Hermione, tous les deux prochainement interrogés par la police au sujet de leur rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. Ses deux amis, très angoissés de se retrouver à leur tour de _ce côté là,_ avaient été profondément soulagé par la préparation quasi-militaire effectuée par Narcissa. Elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard, leur posant de plus en plus de questions pointues et délicates, juste pour les mettre dans l'embarras et les rendre confus.

« Ça sera un bon entraînement pour voir comment un avocat peut empêcher son client de paniquer, » avait ri nerveusement Hermione, consciente de faire face à un service déterminé à recueillir le plus d'éléments sur Jedusor.

C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur convocation au commissariat. Harry, malgré la réserve de ses parents, avait tenu à les accompagner. Tandis que Neville et Hermione étaient interrogés à tour de rôle, Harry était resté dans le couloir adjacent, subissant sans sourciller – ou presque – le regard des collègues de son père et de son parrain. Une bonne partie d'entre eux savait que le mystérieux compagnon de Jedusor nommé dans les médias, c'était lui. Par chance, le contrat de confidentialité posé sur cette affaire les réduisait au silence, au risque de perdre leur boulot. Hermione et Neville avaient été interrogé par Kingsley et Maugrey. James et Sirius n'étaient pas très loin, surveillant tout ce qu'il se passait sans intervenir.

À la fin de la matinée, après une heure d'interrogatoire chacun, ses deux amis étaient ressortis fatigués et anxieux. Narcissa les avait aussitôt rassuré sur la qualité de leur témoignage. Harry n'avait qu'un bref aperçu de tout ce qui avait été dit durant ce temps mais une chose était sûre : Hermione n'avait pas parlé de la dispute entre Tom et lui en octobre, et surtout des armes et de l'énorme somme d'argent liquide trouvées dans le coffre-fort de son amant. Harry lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant. Il voyait combien cette omission volontaire pesait sur la conscience de sa meilleure amie et il ne cessait de la remercier à demis-mots à chacune de leur rencontre. La jeune femme refusait toutefois d'aborder le sujet une nouvelle fois, bouleversée d'avoir sciemment omis de raconter une telle chose aux forces de l'ordre.

Ils avaient néanmoins été forcé d'évoquer leur rencontre avec Tom au Club Serpentard, focalisant l'attention des enquêteurs sur le lieu qui, à peine quelques heures plus tard, avaient été littéralement désossé par les forces de l'ordre. Ils avaient fini par trouver la cachette dans la bibliothèque de Tom. Après avoir tenté en vain de trouver le code digital du petit boîtier, ils avaient fini par faire exploser la porte, déboulant dans le quartier général enterré. Narcissa avait rassuré Harry : le nécessaire avait été fait pour rendre le lieu vide de tout indice dès le jour de l'arrestation de Tom. Grâce à la femme, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait à présent qu'un ensemble souterrain sans la moindre arme, trace de papiers ou même de vie. Les flics n'avaient aucune preuve, absolument aucune, que ce lieu avait accueilli l'organisation criminelle.

Harry comptait les heures avant de recevoir lui-même une convocation pour évoquer le club Serpentard dont il n'avait absolument pas parlé lors de sa précédente garde à vue. L'information avait filtré dans les médias, les journalistes étant à l'affût du moindre détail sur la chute du patron de la mafia. Il avait alors eu à subir de nouveaux regards silencieux mais lourds de sens de la part de ses proches, famille comme amis qui s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'il savait réellement ou non de ce lieu.

« J'ai interrogé Blaise sur sa sincérité avec moi, » avait dit Hermione, encore dans le commissariat, au moment où Neville s'était éclipsé aux toilettes. « Il a tout de suite su que tu m'avais parlé. Il était furieux après toi mais a accepté mon souhait de le voir s'éloigner de moi. »

« Je suis navré, » s'était excusé Harry, sincèrement peiné pour elle.

« A présent, je sais trop de choses dont je n'ai aucunement envie d'avoir en moi. Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Tu m'as entendu, Harry ? Plus rien. »

« Je le promets, » avait-il chuchoté, les yeux baissés.

Après cela, Harry retourna une fois voir Narcissa. Ce fut davantage une excuse pour quitter la maison et rejoindre celle des Malefoy. Lucius l'avait accueilli d'un hochement de tête poli et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se dévisager. Harry aurait voulu le remercier de lui avoir donné une chance en septembre dernier au sein de son entreprise, s'excuser de son départ brusque et inattendu mais il se contenta de lancer un pauvre sourire à l'homme.

Il pouvait voir combien l'homme était tendu, nerveux, probablement parce que sa propre position et sécurité était vacillante avec l'arrestation de Tom. Même si les arrières des Malefoy étaient bien couvertes, ils n'étaient pas entièrement à l'abri de se faire attraper par la police pour leurs liens plus qu'étroits avec la mafia. Mais Drago l'avait tout de même rassuré : si Tom avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour accélérer sa vengeance contre Greyback, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius ou encore de Severus Snape qui passaient seulement par des personnes de confiance, ceux juste en-dessous d'eux dans la hiérarchie de la mafia et que Harry n'avait même jamais rencontré, pour communiquer avec les plus jeunes recrues et ne gardaient jamais le même numéro de téléphone plus de trois jours, en changeant même parfois deux fois par jours si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Harry en était à la fois rassuré pour les Malefoy et furieux de noter combien Tom avait été imprudent, précipitant sa propre chute seulement pour une affaire d'ego.

Passer un peu de temps avec Drago lui fit beaucoup de bien. Égal à lui-même, son ami l'accueillit avec ses remarques acerbes habituelles et Harry fut soulagé de cette soudaine stabilité dans sa vie. Le blond l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre pendant des heures, durant lesquelles ils jouèrent aux jeux-vidéos, regardèrent un film et mangèrent des glaces. C'était pas grand-chose mais pour la première fois depuis l'assaut de Hastings, Harry était parvenu à se détendre entièrement en compagnie de son ami. Harry n'était toutefois pas passé à côté de la tension vibrant entre les murs du Manoir Malefoy et quitter la demeure avait ravivé ses inquiétudes.

« Gardez la même ligne de conduite, Potter, » lui avait simplement dit Lucius au moment de son départ.

« Comme je vous l'ai dis, Harry, Tom protège chacun d'entre nous depuis la prison de Londres mais si un seul à l'extérieur parle, nous tombons tous, » reprit Narcissa d'une voix plus chaleureuse pour contrebalancer l'éternelle froideur de son époux. « Je suis certaine que vous l'avez compris. »

Non seulement, Harry l'avait compris mais il en avait douloureusement conscience. Il expérimentait une nouvelle façon de vivre qui, jour après jour, augmentait ses crampes d'estomacs et ses migraines impromptues : la peur. Chaque fois que son père ou Sirius passaient les portes de la maison, Harry avait peur de les voir le regarder avec désolation tout en lui mettant, une nouvelle fois, les menottes autour des poignets en l'accusant de complicité avec la mafia. Dès que les deux hommes restaient un peu trop longtemps au commissariat, Harry était certain qu'ils étaient sur une nouvelle piste, à son sujet, au sujet des Malefoy, de Snape, de Viktor Krum, de Marcus Flint et de tous les autres.

Harry avait peur pour ceux à l'extérieur tout comme pour celui à l'intérieur, Tom. Ses pensées s'égaraient sans cesse vers son amant, tentant de l'imaginer en habit de prisonnier, derrière les barreaux d'une cellule. Narcissa se voulait rassurante, prétendant que Tom tenait le coup et était égal à lui-même. Harry ne doutait pas de la capacité de l'homme à s'adapter à tout environnement, aussi sordide soit-il. Il était même certain que Tom, en quelques semaines, arrivera à se positionner comme un leader, ou en tout cas comme une personne à respecter, auprès des autres détenus. Mais les quelques mots oraux de l'homme transmis par leur avocate étaient trop peu nombreux, trop peu intimes pour le rassurer entièrement.

Alors, chaque nuit, Harry se réveillait brusquement en jetant un regard désespéré à son réveil. En ce vingt-trois juin, comme c'était le cas depuis presque un mois, il observait le lever du soleil depuis son lit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil. Les nerfs le tenaient et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était forcé, chaque jour un peu plus, de reconnaître son état de tension perpétuel. Il était seulement six heures et demi et le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel bleu de Londres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descendait doucement les escaliers pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. N'en tenant plus de rester ainsi enfermé dans son propre lit, il avait sauté sur ses pieds pour enfiler sa tenue de course. Dans l'espoir de passer une journée sereine, Harry devait se vider l'esprit. Et en ce moment, seule la course à pied lui permettait de gagner quelques heures de repos psychique.

« Harry ? Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva la tête de son téléphone. Sur le seuil du salon, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Autour de la table se trouvait Sirius, Kingsley et James. Tous les trois, le visage clairement marqué par la fatigue, faisaient face à une montagne de dossier. Parmi tous les papiers figuraient plusieurs bouteilles de bière, un bol de chips, des gâteaux et un cendrier rempli de mégots. James, une cigarette à la main d'ailleurs, se leva, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et Harry s'efforça de taire sa curiosité grandissante. Travaillaient-ils sur le procès de Tom ? Probablement.

« Salut, » croassa t-il difficilement.

Il adressa un geste mécanique de la main aux trois hommes et s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la cuisine. Son arrestation avait cassé quelque chose entre eux et Harry ne parvenait plus réellement à regarder son père et son parrain dans les yeux. Ça lui était insupportable. S'il pouvait passer du temps avec sa mère sans trop de difficultés, il en était à présent incapable avec les deux hommes.

« Que fais-tu déjà debout ? » s'enquit James d'une voix douce en le suivant dans la cuisine.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

« Tu vas aller à courir ? Il est à peine sept heures moins le quart. »

Pour ne pas avoir subir le regard indéchiffrable de son père, Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit le frigo. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus de fruit et s'en servit un grand verre.

« Mange quelque chose avant de partir. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, » refusa Harry d'un mouvement de main. « Je mangerai à mon retour. »

En réalité, son estomac était tellement crispé qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer avaler le moindre aliment sans se provoquer une douleur. Pour l'instant, il souhaitait juste quitter cette cuisine, cette maison entière dans laquelle il se sentait étouffé par la colère, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable de partir courir sans rien avaler, » protesta James.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, » murmura le plus jeune.

A peine prononça t-il ses mots que Harry les regretta. Il replaça la bouteille de jus de fruit dans le réfrigérateur et en referma la porte dans un claquement. Il perçut nettement le soupir fatigué de son père et en se retournant pour quitter la cuisine, il fut forcé de rencontrer son regard.

Harry fut alors frappé par le malaise et l'incompréhension brillant dans les yeux noisettes de l'homme. Il tressaillit face à leur ressemblance physique frappante et pourtant, jamais Harry ne s'était senti à ce point là aussi éloigné de son père. Ils avaient tous les deux toujours eu une très bonne relation, malgré quelques disputes mémorables. Mais justement, l'absence de confrontation entre son père et lui le rendait dingue. Après les quelques mots durs de l'homme à son retour de sa garde à vue, ils n'avaient quasiment plus évoqué cet incident. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un désagréable moment à passer.

« J'y vais, » déclara Harry la gorge serrée, en passant à côté de lui.

Or, Harry n'en pouvait plus de garder le silence sur Tom, sur son arrestation, sur l'apparition de la mafia dans sa vie, sur son homosexualité. Merde ! Il aimait Tom. Il était gay. Peu importe combien ses parents refusaient d'en parler ouvertement, c'était là, au fond de lui et ça le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il n'en pouvait plus de se coucher chaque soir sans pouvoir assumer ce qu'il était réellement. Oui, Tom était un putain de criminel mais il crevait d'amour pour cet espèce de brute sans cœur caché derrière un charisme à faire tomber à la renverse. Oui, les filles ne lui procuraient pas la moindre envie mais Tom était parvenu, en l'espace de quelques mois, à le faire sentir plus vivant que jamais. Non seulement, leur relation – à l'image de montagnes russes – l'avait tout aussi souvent émerveillé que horrifié mais en plus de cela, Tom était capable de mettre le feu à la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Alors qu'il commençait à courir sur le bitume de la rue caressée par le soleil naissant pour se diriger vers la forêt toute proche, Harry sut qu'il allait finir par exploser. Littéralement. Garder tout cela au fond de lui était en train de provoquer un trou de plus en plus béant dans sa poitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus d'osciller entre différentes émotions. Parfois, il était tétanisé à l'idée de connaître le fond des pensées de ses parents, de sa famille, de ses amis au sujet de Tom et de son orientation sexuelle. À d'autres moments, Harry avait juste envie de hurler que _oui_ , il était pédé et qu'il emmerdait tout ceux pour qui cela était un dérangement. D'autres fois, il voulait juste se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents et s'excuser pour tout cela, pour toute cette anormalité.

Un voile d'eau se déposa soudain sur ses yeux émeraude et Harry contracta la mâchoire douloureusement. Ses foulées l'avaient mené jusqu'au cœur de la forêt bordant le quartier résidentiel de son enfance. L'effort physique et ses larmes contenues provoquaient déjà une vive brûlure dans sa poitrine mais Harry ne pouvait pas – et ne voulait pas – s'arrêter au bout des premiers kilomètres. Non, il voulait courir, encore et encore, traîner son corps dans les limites extrêmes de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Car si Tom demeurait loin de lui, Harry allait être forcé de trouver une compensation suffisamment puissante pour le faire se sentir vivant.

Alors, Harry quitta le sentir tracé dans la forêt et se retrouva soudain sur un terrain moins plat, plus difficile et surtout semé d'embûches. Il dut, tour à tour, se baisser pour éviter une branche tombante d'un arbre ou bien faire un saut pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long à cause d'une racine sortant du sol. Il grimaça à peine quand des buissons s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements de course. Il continua à courir, courir, courir jusqu'à ce que son souffle devienne brûlant, que ses cuisses le tirent affreusement et que même ses mollets pleurent de douleur. Son corps était recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur et Harry songea ironiquement que ses joues avaient pris une teinte aussi colorée que celle apparaissant sur son visage lorsque Tom lui faisait l'amour sans relâche.

Quand Harry s'arrêta, plus d'une heure après avoir commencé, ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement et il fut forcé de s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Le sol tanguait, comme s'il avait trop bu mais son corps lui signalait juste qu'un tel exercice physique ne pouvait pas supporter un jeûne aussi drastique. Confusément, Harry fut amusé par le soudain relâchement de son corps. Tout, d'un instant à l'autre, pouvait se dérober sous ses pieds. Et non, ça ne l'effrayait pas. C'était juste l'expression concrète de l'effondrement de sa vie.

Le souffle rapide, Harry resta là un moment, à contempler l'animation silencieuse de la nature autour de lui. Hors du sentier, la forêt paraissait encore plus sauvage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La terre marron, les petits cailloux, les éclats verts des arbres et arbustes. Tout tournoyait autour de lui et tentait de s'imprimer dans son esprit. Harry finit par se laisser glisser sur la terre sèche et les feuilles crissèrent sous son corps quand il étendit les jambes. S'il se relevait dans l'immédiat, Harry était certain de faire un malaise. L'idée de s'écrouler dans un endroit aussi beau et pur était tentante mais il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un passe par là et ne le découvre inconscient.

Ce fut finalement deux heures après avoir quitté la maison que Harry en passa de nouveau le portail. Il avait été forcé d'attendre que son malaise s'éteigne avant de se remettre sur ses jambes. Incapable de courir à nouveau, Harry était rentré en marchant tranquillement. Il avait vidé l'entièreté de sa gourde et rêvait à présent d'un immense verre de jus d'orange frais.

Harry déglutit difficilement, d'autant plus avec sa gorge rendue sèche par la déshydratation. Ses parents, Sirius et Kingsley étaient tous réunis autour de la table de jardin sur la terrasse de la maison. En avançant à pas mesurés, Harry réalisa qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le petit-déjeuner au soleil, profitant de la douceur matinale. Il fut tenté de les contourner pour passer par la porte d'entrée mais tous les regards s'étaient déjà rivés sur lui. À contrecœur, Harry s'approcha d'eux et il tressaillit en rencontrant le regard soucieux de son père.

« Harry ! Tu es livide ! » s'écria Lily en le dévisageant ouvertement. « Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui. Je vais prendre une douche, » murmura t-il.

« Il en est hors de question. Assieds-toi et prends un petit-déjeuner consistant, » ordonna sa mère en pointant une chaise vide. « Tu es parti depuis deux heures et le ventre vide en plus ! Tu as plutôt intérêt à avaler quelqu'un chose. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Lily l'installa d'office entre James et Sirius. Il cligna bêtement des yeux tandis qu'une assiette propre et des couverts se posaient devant lui. En l'espace de quelques secondes, du bacon, des œufs brouillés et des toasts apparurent sous ses yeux ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Il remercia silencieusement sa mère et vida son verre d'une traite, ignorant tant bien que mal les regards de son père et de son parrain posés sur lui.

Les premières secondes de ce petit-déjeuner furent particulièrement dérangeantes pour Harry. Il écouta distraitement les trois hommes se réjouir d'avoir un jour de congé alors même qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à bosser tous les trois ici. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir toute question embarrassante. L'idée de fouiller dans les affaires de son père pour en savoir plus sur là où en était l'enquête le titilla mais il était certain que James avait fait le nécessaire pour rendre hors d'atteinte le moindre document.

« Où vas-tu courir ? » demanda aimablement Kingsley tout en buvant une tasse de thé. « Je ne connais pas bien ce coin de Londres. »

« Il y a une forêt juste à côté, » répondit-il doucement car, depuis ses trois jours de garde à vue, faire face à Kingsley était toujours aussi embarrassant. « Il suffit de marcher trois minutes pour l'atteindre depuis ici. Et après, il y a un parcours. »

« Tu as couru combien de temps ? »

La question d'apparence anodine de son père le fit gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Une heure dix. »

« Pour courir autant, tu es sorti du sentier tracé dans la forêt, » nota James en le fixant. « C'est dangereux. »

Harry soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de détourner les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Qu'il s'en foutait complètement ? Que tout lui paraissait fade et sans saveurs et donc, qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de repousser ses propres limites pour donner un peu de goût à sa vie ? Ne sachant que répondre à l'homme, comme s'ils n'étaient plus capables de communiquer, Harry resta muet et mordit dans un toast, l'estomac contracté.

Les conversations reprirent et à son grand soulagement, Harry n'eut pas à y prendre part. À ses côtés, Sirius resta tout aussi silencieux. En tournant la tête pour l'observer discrètement, il croisa son regard et Harry ressentit une vive émotion l'étreindre. Depuis sa garde à vue, durant laquelle Sirius l'avait beaucoup interrogé après le coup d'éclat de James, ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés tous les deux. Ils ne s'était d'ailleurs quasiment plus parlés et Harry le fuyait chaque fois que son parrain tentait une approche avec lui. Tout comme avec son père, Harry fut forcé d'admettre combien son parrain lui manquait.

Leur échange visuel se brisa au moment où le portail de la maison s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de l'entrée et une silhouette commença tranquillement à marcher vers eux.

« Qui est-ce ? » chuchota Lily en plissant les yeux.

« Drago ! » s'exclama Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds, interloqué.

Son ami, un sourire en coin, approchait tranquillement d'eux, peu impressionné par la soudaine tension autour de la table. James se leva à son tour, tout comme Lily, et il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, observant le rejeton Malefoy fouler le chemin menant jusqu'à la terrasse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ahana Harry en le dévisageant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Bonjour à tous, » répondit plutôt Drago en tendant une main à James, son habituel air hautain peint sur son visage. « J'espère que je ne dérange pas un moment familial particulièrement important. Je souhaitais voir Harry et comme il vit comme un reclus, je n'avais guère le choix de venir jusqu'ici. J'ose espérer que ma présence ne vous dérange pas. »

La grimace de James fut éloquente mais Lily était bien trop polie pour mal recevoir le jeune adulte. Elle lui serra la main à son tour et le blond fit le tour de toutes les personnes présentes, finissant par Harry auquel il administra une claque bourrue sur l'épaule. Lily le convia ensuite à s'asseoir et Drago accepta l'invitation, s'asseyant élégamment à côté de celle-ci.

« Tu es le bienvenu Drago, » assura Lily mais tous sentir l'hésitation poindre dans sa voix. « Veux-tu manger ou boire quelque chose en notre compagnie ? »

Il était évident que James ne se serait pas donné la peine de l'accueillir ainsi mais face au regard orageux de son épouse, il céda et reprit sa place sans un mot. Et surtout, sans lâcher du regard le blond. Les yeux de Sirius étaient également plissés de façon indéchiffrable et il observait son petit cousin sans mot dire.

« Que fais-tu là ? » répéta Harry en se rasseyant, l'angoisse tordant malgré lui son estomac face à la réunification de ses deux vies de façon inattendue. « Je ne t'attendais pas. Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu allais venir ici. »

« Si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais encore trouvé une dizaines d'excuses, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres, pour m'empêcher de débarquer, » renifla Drago en lançant un sourire étincelant à Lily pour la remercier de la tasse de thé. « Je pense que tu as vécu suffisamment enfermé dans cette maison depuis vingt jours maintenant et donc, je t'emmène avec moi dehors pour aujourd'hui. »

« C'est à dire, Mr Malefoy ? » demanda James, les dents serrées.

« Vous devez bien avoir remarqué, Mr Potter, que votre fils reste enfermé ici et surtout, quand on voit sa tête, ça ne paraît pas une bonne idée. Il ne peut pas rester constamment cloîtré dans cette maison. »

Le visage de Harry s'effondra sous le choc de l'audace de Drago. Il cligna des yeux en prenant une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers James qui se racla la gorge nerveusement, se retenant visiblement à grande peine d'envoyer balader le jeune homme face à lui. Mais Drago ne cilla pas et tout en lui respirait le respect.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour sortir, » intervint Harry en roulant des yeux, espérant alléger l'atmosphère tendue autour de la table. « Et je sors. C'est juste que tu n'es pas au courant du moindre de mes faits et gestes. »

« Laisse-moi être sceptique, » répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. « Je sais que c'est faux. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte, Mr et Mrs Potter, que Harry n'est pas condamné à la réclusion pour les deux mois d'été. »

« Je te remercie de ton inquiétude pour Harry mais il n' a pas besoin de toi pour émettre ses plaintes, » susurra froidement James en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je ne me suis pas plains, » lança aussitôt Harry.

A quel foutu jeu jouait Drago Malefoy ? Il n'avait pas besoin de lui et de ses paroles déplacées pour prendre sa défense auprès de ses parents, bon sang ! Même si son père l'avait informé qu'il sera gardé à l'œil par la police et qu'il n'avait donc pas intérêt à sortir trop loin et avec n'importe qui, Harry s'était de lui-même condamné à rester enfermé dans la maison. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de faire face au monde extérieur sans pouvoir retrouver Tom chez lui.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry sentit la situation lui échapper un peu plus à mesure que James et Drago se fixaient du regard, l'un comme l'autre refusant de céder. Kingsley se dégagea la gorge à son tour pour montrer son embarras tandis que Sirius observait nonchalamment la scène, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

« Alors vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que Harry passe la journée avec moi, » s'enthousiasma soudain Drago avant de se tourner vers Harry, snobant littéralement les autres. « Tu te rappelles de Daphné Greengrass ? Elle est en même année que nous mais en journalisme. »

« Oui, » répondit prudemment Harry, ses doigts nerveusement enroulés autour de son verre. « Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? »

« J'ai rencontré sa sœur il y a trois jours. J'étais en train de faire les boutiques sur Oxford Street lorsque je les ai croisé. Et je t'assure, Harry, je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme aussi belle que sa petite sœur. Elle s'appelle Astoria, » raconta le blond, souriant cette fois-ci largement. « Elle est… magnifique. Solaire, même. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où tout le monde dévisagea Drago Malefoy comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Harry lui-même ne sut comment interpréter la nouvelle excentricité de son ami. Pourquoi venait-il jusque chez lui pour lui raconter tout cela et surtout, devant ses proches ?

« Je nous ai donc obtenu un rendez-vous pour ce midi. »

« Tu _nous_ as obtenu un rendez-vous ? » répéta Harry, incrédule.

« Hé bien oui. J'ai contacté Daphné pour la convaincre de déjeuner avec moi ce midi et d'y amener sa ravissante petite sœur. Mais je ne peux décemment pas m'y rendre seul. Tu dois venir avec moi et t'occuper de Daphné pendant que je m'attelle à découvrir davantage Astoria. »

Là encore, seul un silence perplexe répondit au blond mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, grignotant allègrement un morceau de toast déposé devant lui par Lily. Son comportement eut le mérite de faire s'évaporer la tension pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'incrédulité et de l'amusement. Deux ronds rouges apparurent sur les joues de Harry et il secoua vivement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas m'occuper de Daphné ! »

« Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas trop ton genre mais tu pourras discuter avec elle de choses et d'autres, » sourit Drago en balayant l'air d'un mouvement ennuyé. « Je ne te demande pas de lui faire du charme. On sait bien que… »

« Ferme-là ! » persifla Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase et Harry se sentit devenir encore plus rouge. Le blond n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter d'autres mots pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il allait rappeler son orientation sexuelle devant tout le monde.

Peu impressionné par son regard colérique et embarrassé, Drago lui jeta un sourire torve. Peut-être n'était-il pas des plus délicats en déboulant chez les Potter pour leur mettre sous le nez de l'homosexualité de leur fils, mais voir Harry se morfondre une minute de plus le dépassait sincèrement ! Et il était bien déterminé à mettre un terme à cela. Avant que Harry ne finisse pas s'effondrer totalement.

Un rire léger vint briser le malaise et tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier, secrètement amusé par les simagrées du fils de sa cousine, secoua brièvement la tête. Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette avant de laisser sa voix amusée s'élever dans les airs.

« Évidemment, on imagine mal Harry tenter de séduire cette jeune Daphné. »

Proche de l'apoplexie, Harry observa son parrain, sous le choc de le voir rire au sujet de son évidente incapacité à charmer toute personne du sexe féminin.

« Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord ! » s'écria Drago en surjouant son enthousiasme.

« En réalité, ce n'est pas une grande surprise pour moi. Je m'en doutais un peu, » ajouta Sirius avec un sourire franc à son filleul.

Un frisson traversa Harry en comprenant soudain pourquoi Sirius n'avait pas réagi aussi excessivement que James. Il savait. Du moins, il avait des doutes concernant ses préférences sexuelles. La voix amusée et le sourire de son parrain dénotèrent son acceptation de la situation et Harry, soudain ému, sentit un étau de larmes compresser sa poitrine. Peut-être aurait-il entendu cela depuis longtemps s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à tenir Sirius éloigné de lui !

La chaise de James racla soudainement sur le sol quand l'homme se leva vivement en attrapant sa tasse de café à moitié pleine. Sans un mot, il contourna la table et pénétra dans le salon par la baie-vitrée laissée ouverte. La soudaine joie ressentie par Harry aux mots de Sirius redescendit aussitôt pour ne laisser place qu'à une douleur terrible au niveau de sa poitrine. Il observa la porte vitrée par laquelle son père venait de disparaître et il sursauta quand Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry baissa la tête sur la table, vivant dans une atroce souffrance le rejet évident de James. Si jusque là, ils s'étaient tous attelés à ne pas évoquer, de près ou de loin, son homosexualité, Drago – avec ses gros sabots – avait remis le sujet sur le tapis. Harry le détestait tout autant qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. James ne pourrait plus agir comme si ce détail n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Si son père pensait que l'arrestation de Tom avait mis un arrêt, certes brutal, à leur relation, il faisait à présent face à la réalité de ses préférences sexuelles. Avec ou sans Tom Jedusor, Harry restait gay. Est-ce que son père pourrait un jour accepter cela ?

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » intervint soudain la voix rendue tremblante par les larmes contenues de Lily, s'attirant tout les regards. « Que tu sortes avec ton ami Drago et ses amies. »

« Vraiment ? » chuchota difficilement Harry, étonné de la voir céder si vite.

« Tu ne vas pas passer les deux prochains mois enfermés ici. Passe la journée avec lui. »

« Parfait ! Va te préparer Potter et applique-toi pour arranger ta tête. On dirait un cadavre, » conseilla Drago dans un sourire sincère. « Nous devons bientôt y aller. Je leur ai promis qu'on allait préparer un pique-nique au Saint James's Park. »

Quelque peu décontenancé par l'enchaînement d'événements inattendus depuis le retour de son footing matinal, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la promesse de Drago car Kingsley laissa échapper un petit rire avant de parler d'une voix surprise.

« Un pique-nique à Saint James's Park ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis certain que le romantisme du pique-nique, ajouté à tous les écureuils qui vont vouloir venir chaparder notre pain, ça va la rendre dingue de moi, » assura Drago avant de se tourner vers Lily. « Pas vrai, Mrs Potter ? »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec cette idée, » approuva t-elle en souriant doucement. « C'est une excellente technique pour gagner des points auprès de cette jeune Astoria. »

« Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas fais le coup du pique-nique, » marmonna Sirius, attirant les rires de tous.

Dans un mélange de joie et de tension, Harry adressa un sourire tremblant à son parrain et s'engouffra dans la maison pour y prendre sa douche et se préparer. Il ignorait ce qui le tourmentait le plus : le fait de se réjouir de passer un moment sympathique avec son ami loufoque alors que Tom était, lui, enfermé en prison ou bien de ressentir le rejet de son père comme une douleur incommensurable ?

* * *

Bonne semaine.


	41. Chapitre 41

Chers lecteurs,

Je suis navrée pour ce nouveau retard, je les accumule décidement ces derniers temps mais croyez-moi, j'en suis vraiment confuse ! Le temps est simplement parfois difficile à gérer :) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire et le retard ne sera jamais trop long :D Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je suis très touchée par l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire. J'ai hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre, très, très hâte :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 41_

Finalement, le jour du procès arriva, apportant avec lui la fin du mois de juin. Fébrile, Harry avait attendu cette date, supportant la lenteur effroyable des heures s'égrenant sur les cadrans horlogers. Hormis pour courir – ou plutôt pour s'épuiser physiquement – ses sorties se résumaient à quelques promenades avec Hermione et Neville ainsi qu'une ou deux après-midi avec Drago dont les tentatives de séduction auprès d'Astoria Greengrass se révélaient de plus en plus efficaces. Face à son immobilisme à la maison, ses parents ne protestaient pas chaque fois qu'un de ses amis venait le ravir de sa prison dorée pour le forcer à voir l'extérieur.

Ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées et il n'avait littéralement pas fermé un œil la nuit précédente. Son alimentation variait d'une journée à l'autre et il pouvait passer des heures le ventre vide, l'esprit trop tourmenté pour ressentir la faim. Ses nerfs étaient également mis à rude épreuve et il prenait constamment sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à hurler pour des broutilles ou pour tout simplement fondre en larmes.

Son comportement inquiétait ses proches et, même si Harry l'avait perçu, il ignorait comment gérer autrement l'attente du procès. Sa mère le harcelait littéralement concernant ses repas et son sommeil, si bien que Harry avait fini par la rabrouer sèchement, agacé. Remus, bientôt en congé, venait régulièrement à la maison avec Ted pour lui permettre de voir son filleul. Le bambin avait la faculté magique de le faire penser à autre chose à une vitesse ahurissante mais ces temps étaient trop courts pour être réellement bénéfiques. Sirius était comme à son habitude souvent à la maison et il lui proposait diverses activités lors de ses congés mais Harry les refusait constamment. Son parrain acceptait visiblement sans sourciller son homosexualité mais Harry peinait à ne plus le voir comme l'un des commissaires l'ayant largement interrogé lors de sa garde à vue.

En réalité, ce fut avec James que Harry prit conscience de l'inquiétude de ses proches à son égard. Alors que son père s'était montré initialement très dur à son encontre, lui interdisant presque de bouger une oreille sans l'en informer, il était maintenant de plus en plus soucieux de le voir ainsi replié sur lui-même. Il venait lui parler de temps à autre mais le malaise s'était glissé perfidement entre eux, les laissant l'un comme l'autre gênés et les bras ballants. Lui qui avait toujours été très proche de son père se retrouvait soudain incapable d'avoir une conversation avec. Leur relation s'était effondrée et Harry ne pouvait que voir par là le rejet de son père concernant son homosexualité et, bien sûr, sa relation avec Tom.

Sur ce point là, ses parents espéraient que la distance et le temps fassent son œuvre et lui permettent d'oublier Tom. Mais pour l'instant, c'était un échec cuisant. Ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers son amant et ses émotions, également très instables, passaient de la tristesse la plus profonde à la simple idée de le voir être condamné de longues années à la colère noire que celui-ci se soit bêtement fait attraper par la police. Et au moment où sa fureur atteignait des sommets, Harry culpabilisait soudainement d'être aussi dur avec Tom. L'afflux et l'instabilité de ses émotions finissaient toujours par le laisser pantelant et à bout de souffle.

« Êtes-vous prêt Harry ? »

Le garçon déglutit et tourna la tête vers Narcissa. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds le dévisageait d'un air concerné et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'inquiétude. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans un des grands couloirs du Tribunal de Londres. Le verdict allait être rendu d'ici dix minutes et Narcissa, après trois jours de procès à huit-clos, avait inscrit son nom sur la liste des personnes pouvant y assister à la dernière minute.

« J'aurais aimé participer à tout le procès, » chuchota t-il maladroitement. « Il a duré trois jours et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui y a été dit ! »

« Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Comme je vous l'ai dis, ça n'a été que l'étalage de toutes les preuves recueillies contre Tom par la police, » répliqua doucement Narcissa en lui serrant l'épaule dans un geste doux. « Tom ne voulait pas que vous assistiez à cela. Il ne m'a même pas permis de vous autorisez à être présent au verdict et quand il va remarquer votre présence, il sera certainement furieux après moi. »

« Mais c'est important pour moi d'être là, » plaida aussitôt Harry d'une voix étranglée. « Je ne peux pas le laisser seul à un moment comme celui-ci. »

« Et je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi au fond de lui de pouvoir vous voir l'espace de quelques minutes, » rassura l'avocate en lui souriant. « Nous avons fais ce que nous avons pu pour limiter la casse mais le dossier contre Tom était solide et... »

« Je sais, » interrompit le jeune homme, incapable d'en entendre plus. « Allons juste écouter ce verdict pour l'instant. »

Narcissa eut une moue dubitative mais elle finit par soupirer et hocher la tête. Le déni de Harry était évident mais après avoir tenté de l'ébranler au cours de tout le mois de juin, la femme sut que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry avait besoin d'assister au verdict pour réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Elle ne dit rien de plus mais posa une main dans son dos pour l'inciter à avancer.

Après avoir montrés une pièce d'identité, ils furent autorisés à entrer dans la salle d'audience bondée et bruyante. Même si le procès était à huit clos, de nombreuses personnes avaient pu assister à l'intégralité du procès. Des victimes présumées. Des témoins. Des membres des forces de l'ordre. Des avocats et des jurys intrigués et curieux par ce procès. Quelques journalistes désignés par le procureur et dont le moindre mot serait vérifié avant d'être publié. L'enjeu de ce procès était bien trop important pour laisser les médias s'en emparer et détourner la vérité plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà en surfant sur l'indignation populaire.

La première personne que Harry remarqua fut son père puis son parrain. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les allées de siège du côté gauche, habillés en civils. Harry savait que son père, l'un des dirigeants de l'enquête contre Tom, avait été appelé à la barre pour témoigner. Il n'était pas étonné de le voir assister au verdict. Sirius avait été forcé lui aussi de parler de l'enquête, de son ressenti par rapport aux interrogatoires effectués avec les différents témoins, etc.

Narcissa était parvenue à lui éviter lui-même une convocation, assurant que tout avait été dit lors de sa garde à vue et que toutes ses paroles avaient donc été consigné. Sûrement grâce à l'influence de son père, Harry n'avait donc pas eu à se présenter au tribunal pour parler de Tom. À son grand soulagement. Après avoir réussi à s'échapper de sa garde à vue sans mise en examen, Harry n'aurait pas été certain de parvenir au même exploit une seconde fois.

« Vous allez vous asseoir au premier rang, » lui indiqua Narcissa en le guidant toujours. « Il y a de la place et je serais juste devant, à deux pas de vous, à côté de Tom comme je suis son avocate. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que son regard accrocha celui de Tom. L'homme, vêtu d'un élégant costume sûrement apporté par Narcissa pour le procès, se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, ses mains menottées posées sagement sur la table en bois derrière laquelle il était assis. L'émotion de Harry fut si forte en croisant son regard marron-carmin qu'il en vacilla et seule la main de Narcissa autour de son poignet lui permit de garder l'équilibre.

Il nota la surprise et la colère se dessiner dans le regard de son amant avant qu'une pointe de soulagement ne vienne balayer son ressentiment de le voir dans un tel contexte. Depuis le début, Tom avait catégoriquement refusé de le voir assister au procès, notamment après avoir appris qu'il ne serait pas convoqué pour témoigner. Tom n'arrêtait pas de dire à Narcissa que Harry ne devait pas le voir dans une telle situation mais ce dernier était finalement parvenu à convaincre leur avocate commune de la nécessité et de son besoin même viscéral d'assister à l'annonce du verdict.

Un peu déboussolé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois du premier rang et, sans lâcher du regard Tom, il sentit Narcissa le laisser pour rejoindre celui-ci. Une boule douloureuse gonfla dans sa poitrine et monta le long de sa gorge, humidifiant ses yeux. Un mois. Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière nuit à deux à Hastings. Un mois avant l'arrestation de Tom et l'arrêt brutal de leur relation, mise entre parenthèse par l'incarcération de son amant. Parfois, il se réveillait encore la nuit en ayant l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un grotesque cauchemar puis il se rappelait de l'absence de Tom et la réalité reprenait ses droits, le faisant souffrir un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Salut, » dit Tom à distance sans prononcer un mot, bougeant seulement les lèvres doucement.

« Salut, » répondit Harry tout aussi silencieusement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire franc et Harry cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes, sincèrement bouleversé. Il était à la fois si proche et si loin de Tom. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher ? Il se retint à grande peine de se lever et de se précipiter vers son amant. Non seulement c'était interdit et ça attirerait l'attention sur lui mais en plus de cela, les nombreux officiers de police armés gardant toutes les portes de la salle se feraient une joie de le neutraliser. Tom était un détenu si important que tous craignaient une tentative d'évasion, une attaque de la mafia comme représailles ou tout autre chose nécessitant en tout cas une sécurité maximale dans et autour du tribunal.

Une porte, près de l'estrade du fond derrière laquelle était suspendue un immense drapeau du pays, s'ouvrit et le silence se fit aussitôt dans la pièce du tribunal. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry croisa le regard de son père et de Sirius. James manqua de bondir sur ses jambes, probablement pour lui sauter dessus et le traîner hors de la salle d'audience tout en lui hurlant dessus mais Sirius eut heureusement le réflexe de le retenir. À présent que le juge était installé derrière son immense bureau en bois, les surplombant tous, il était impossible pour James de se précipiter vers lui sans risque de se faire virer lui-même de la salle. Harry détourna les yeux en remarquant la fureur faisant briller ceux de son père.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis le juge Croupton, » commença l'homme d'une voix claire, les yeux rivés sur une feuille. « Nous sommes réunis ce jour, le 29 juin 1999, pour l'annonce du verdict concernant le procès contre Tom Elvis Jedusor pour faits de crimes en bande organisée, trafics de stupéfiants et d'armes à échelle nationale… »

A ce moment là, les oreilles de Harry se mirent à siffler tant la liste des accusations contre Tom était longue et, surtout, accablante. Même si Narcissa lui avait indiqué qu'aucune preuve concrète et matérielle n'avait été trouvé pour relier Tom à un meurtre ou même à une commande de de l'un d'entre eux, tous avaient parfaitement conscience que Tom était coupable également de cela. Par chance, malgré ses récentes erreurs et imprudences, Tom n'avait jamais laissé une empreinte sur une arme désignée comme responsable d'un tir mortel et le QG au club Serpentard avait été vidé de toutes preuves incriminant allant dans ce sens. La qualification de meurtres n'était de fait pas inscrite, fort heureusement, dans les chefs d'accusation ni même pris en compte dans le jugement à venir mais comment s'assurer de l'impartialité des jurys dans un tel contexte ?

Un frisson désagréable le traversa en songeant à toutes les infractions et aux crimes perpétrés par Tom mais encore une fois, comme c'était le cas depuis des mois en fait, Harry était incapable de le détester pour cela. Il ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes pour reprendre contenance et ses yeux émeraudes se fixèrent de nouveau sur le juge. Tom et Narcissa étaient juste devant lui, eux aussi tournés en direction du juge, Mr Croupton.

De sa place, Harry pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son père sur lui. En implorant Narcissa de lui permettre de participer à l'annonce du verdict, Harry savait qu'il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de sa famille mais il était près à encourir cela pour être présent à un tel moment. C'était bien peu pour revoir son amant et le soutenir dans une situation aussi précaire.

Mr Croupton marqua une légère pause et Harry se força alors à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il était si fébrile que se concentrer lui demandait un effort considérable. Il se raidit sur son siège en comprenant que, après un bref rappel du contenu de ce procès, la sentence allait enfin être prononcée. Ses mains se crispèrent douloureusement sur ses cuisses et il resta rigide, toute son attention focalisée sur le juge Croupton. Celui-ci se racla la gorge avant de poser son regard sévère sur Tom dont le visage demeura impassible.

« L'accusé est déclaré coupable. Vous êtes condamné à vingt-six ans de prison pour les faits cités plus tôt, » asséna t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Vous êtes également condamnés à des dommages et intérêts s'élevant à 1 250 000 £. Votre entreprise, vos biens immobiliers et vos fonds d'investissements sont saisis par l'État. L'audience est levée. »

Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que le juge se lève de son siège. Tout le monde se mit aussitôt à parler et à commenter la sentence d'une voix agitée et excitée. Certaines personnes commençaient déjà à se lever mais Harry eut besoin d'une seconde supplémentaire pour prendre conscience du verdict. Alors, quand il réalisa que Tom venait d'être condamné à vingt-six ans de prison, un glapissement ridicule traversa ses lèvres.

Il bondit sur ses jambes, la terreur se propageant littéralement en lui et il se précipita vers Tom, se retrouvant au centre de la salle d'audience, à quelques pas du bureau surélevé à présent vide du juge. Deux policiers encadraient déjà Tom et s'apprêtaient à le ramener illico presto à la prison centrale de Londres.

« Oh mon dieu Tom ! » haleta Harry en se jetant sur lui.

« Laissez-leur une minute, » pria Narcissa aux gardes. « Juste une minute. »

Son amant, aux traits impassibles mais plus pâle que d'habitude, le réceptionna contre lui sans avoir la possibilité de le serrer dans ses bras puisque ses mains étaient menottées. Il pencha néanmoins sa tête près de la sienne et Harry frissonna de pouvoir simplement enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé Harry, » chuchota Tom à son oreille avec précipitation. « Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. »

« Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, » répondit Harry avec effroi en secouant la tête. « Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Vingt-six ans. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Tom.

Ses propos étaient confus et ce fut probablement le fait que Tom s'excuse à haute voix, et deux fois d'affilés, qui donna une dimension horriblement concrète à ce qu'il venait de se passer. La vue brouillée par les larmes, Harry se recula juste assez pour pouvoir croiser le regard de son amant. Ce dernier, sans surprise, ne s'effondrait pas à l'annonce de sa longue condamnation mais Harry repéra sans mal l'incertitude et le choc luisant dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, » répondit Tom.

A cette réponse, tellement inhabituelle car Tom le lui disait seulement pour la deuxième fois, et pour la première fois avec de tels mots, des larmes jaillirent hors des yeux de Harry sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Autour d'eux, le brouhaha régnait mais Harry avait l'impression que le monde était en train de se dissoudre autour de lui pour ne laisser place qu'à un trou béant noir et profond dans lequel il allait sombrer sans jamais pouvoir en sortir. Le bruit et les couleurs se mélangeaient et la seule chose qui restait nette était le visage de Tom. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent plus fermement au dos de la veste de l'homme, car il devait le retenir, il devait le garder près de lui tant que cela était possible. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait juste pas le laisser partir entouré de policiers sans réagir.

Mais un bras puissant vint soudain s'enrouler autour de son estomac et l'arracher violemment du corps de Tom. Il poussa un cri furieux et tenta de se débattre, douloureusement conscient que Tom allait être amené loin de lui mais la personne derrière lui le tint solidement, l'empêchant efficacement de se libérer. Dans sa rage aveuglante, Harry reconnut l'odeur de son père et son esprit déjà brisé se morcela un peu plus de voir l'homme lui voler son temps avec Tom.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. Nous devons y aller, » répliqua simplement James.

Une haine féroce étouffa Harry et sans prendre vraiment conscience de son geste, il lança un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac de son père. Ce dernier eut un hoquet douloureux mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, enroulant en fait son deuxième bras autour de lui. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Sirius à ses côtés lui demandant de se calmer mais Harry était incapable de l'entendre ou même de le regarder.

À présent, complètement immobilisé, Harry resta les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur Tom. Mais ce dernier fixait son père tout comme celui-ci lui renvoyait son regard. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, sans prononcer un mot ni l'un ni l'autre et Harry eut l'impression d'assister à une conversation silencieuse dont le sens lui échappait totalement.

« Cette fois-ci, on y va, » grogna un policier en passant un bras sous celui de Tom pour le guider vers la sortie dédiée aux prisonniers.

Tom et Harry échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le premier ne se fasse entraîner par les deux policiers qui, dès la porte passée, furent suivis par deux autres hommes lourdement armés. La disparition brutale de Tom de son champ de vision arracha une plainte à Harry qui se plia en deux, tenant debout uniquement grâce à la prise de James.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ici ? » grogna James en se tournant vers Narcissa sans lâcher son fils. « C'était quoi l'objectif ? »

« Il avait le droit d'être présent à ce moment là, » répondit calmement l'avocate dont le visage était tourmenté par l'inquiétude. « Allons, James, Sirius, ne me faîtes pas croire que vous n'avez pas remarqué que l'amour entre eux deux est profondément réel. »

« Mais cette fois-ci, c'est terminé. Il va passer vingt-six ans en prison, » rappela froidement James.

Le douloureux rappel de la condamnation de Tom ramena de nouvelles larmes sur le visage de Harry et il s'accrocha cette fois-ci de toutes ses forces aux bras de son père, sa vision s'obscurcissant par moment. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et Harry ne fut plus sûr de la bonne marche de ses oreilles. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus entendre que de façon entrecoupée, au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Fugacement, il se détesta d'être en train de se soutenir de la sorte à son père mais l'odeur de celui-ci, malgré l'effritement de leur relation, était si réconfortante et rassurante !

Sans trop savoir comment, Harry se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard installé de force sur le siège passager de la voiture de son père. Celui-ci boucla sa ceinture de sécurité sans un mot et claqua la portière. Confus d'être passé de la salle d'audience au véhicule de James sans même en avoir le moindre souvenir, Harry resta prostré sur lui-même. À travers la porte fermée, il pouvait entendre son père et son parrain se parler précipitamment avant que James ne prenne place derrière le volant, adressant un dernier signe de la main au visage soucieux de son meilleur ami.

La voiture démarra et chaque mètre avalé sonnait comme un déchirement, loin de Tom. Harry avait cessé de pleurer et sa vue, tout comme son audition, était à présent rétablie. Il resta pourtant penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses. Ses deux paumes de mains encadraient son nez et sa bouche et il tentait de respirer de façon plus sereine. Mais le visage de Tom ne cessait pas de danser sous ses yeux, lui arrachant de temps à autre de réelles plaintes de souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ahana t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

James lui jeta un regard furtif avant de se frotter le menton d'un mouvement nerveux.

« On rentre à la maison. »

Ces mots paraissaient si dérisoires en songeant que Tom n'avait plus de maison ou plutôt, qu'elle se réduisait à une cellule de prison. Harry ferma brièvement les yeux à cette pensée. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Tom ne pouvait pas être condamné à vingt-six années de prison, non ? C'était énorme ! Bon sang ! Narcissa lui avait promis à plusieurs reprises de faire son nécessaire pour défendre au mieux Tom. Comment avait-elle pu permettre une si lourde condamnation ?

Tout à fait conscient de sa mauvaise foi, Harry sursauta quand son père fit soudain une embardée avec la voiture, prenant à la dernière seconde une sortie menant à une zone industrielle hors de la ville. Il longea cinq énormes hangars puis, une fois arrivé sur un parking fait de cailloux blancs laissé à l'abandon, il arrêta la voiture en remontant violemment le frein à main. Il coupa ensuite le contact et James se rencogna dans son siège, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

D'abord confus, Harry devint davantage anxieux en remarquant pour la première fois combien son père était pâle. Le choc de l'arrêt brutal de la voiture lui permit de sortir de son propre immobilisme et il se redressa lentement pour regarder autour de lui. Le parking était vide et si sur la droite se trouvait un grand entrepôt d'entreprise, il s'ouvrait face à eux sur un champ brillant sous le soleil de juin. Quelques coquelicots éclataient ci et là et Harry fut tenté de quitter la voiture pour aller caresser les pétales rouges.

« Je te jure Harry, quand on t'a découvert dans le lit de Jedusor à Hastings, j'ai vraiment cru que le monde m'était tombé sur la tête, » démarra soudainement James. « Encore maintenant, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui m'a le plus choqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de te découvrir homo ou bien que tu sois avec un criminel comme Jedusor. »

James s'interrompit brièvement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le champ s'étalant sous leurs yeux. Surpris par la soudaine prise de parole de son père, Harry resta silencieux et l'observa, la poitrine douloureusement compressée.

« J'ai mis des jours à simplement me faire à l'idée que tu étais gay. Quand tu étais en garde à vue, tout était vraiment confus et je me disais que l'objectif principal, malgré tout, était de te sortir de là et que je me ferai à l'idée plus tard. Ce n'était pas la priorité, » reprit l'homme d'une voix un peu cassée. « Quand tu es rentré à la maison et que j'ai un peu relâché ma respiration, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à t'accompagner moi-même dans une cellule de prison, j'ai été forcé de faire face à la réalité. Tu es homosexuel. »

« Je suis désolé, » bégaya lamentablement Harry. « Je ne voulais pas te décevoir. »

« Je n'ai jamais été le genre de personnes à détester les gay, à être homophobe. Je me pensais plutôt tolérant, même. Ça m'est égal ce que chacun fait chez soi, dans son lit mais… Que mon propre fils le soit, ça m'a foutu un choc. Un vrai choc. J'avais pourtant des preuves sous le nez depuis des années. Tu n'as jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les filles. Tu prétendais ne pas avoir le temps ou l'envie de ça mais j'ai été jeune. Ne me fait pas croire que tu étais vide de tout ça. »

Là encore, Harry ne dit rien. Tout ce qui venait avant Tom était plutôt confus. Il n'avait jamais eu de vraies petites-amies. Quelques baisers derrière des arbres ou une rangée de casiers à l'école secondaire mais rien de plus. Rien ne lui donnant envie de plus. Tom avait été le premier à faire ainsi chavirer son cœur, aussi niais soit-il de le dire ainsi. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, avant cela, ses yeux s'étaient déjà timidement posés sur les corps musclés et sacrément séduisants des mecs des publicités. Mais avant de rencontrer Tom, rien n'avait été aussi puissant et il avait été forcé d'admettre sa préférence sexuelle.

« En fait, Sirius a été le premier à émettre l'idée il y a quelques mois, » confia James en lui jetant un long regard scrutateur. « Ton parrain a toujours eu le chic de mettre le doigt sur ce que je ne pouvais pas voir, surtout te concernant. Quand il me l'a dit, ça m'a fait hurler de rire. Genre vraiment. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide ! »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, » murmura Harry, piteux. « J'ai réfléchi pendant des mois à la façon dont je pourrai vous avouer tout cela, à maman et à toi mais ça ne me semblait jamais le bon moment. »

« Je crois que je peux m'y faire à cette idée. Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serai ce genre de père qui fout son fils à la porte car il le découvre pédé. Enfin, homosexuel, » se rattrapa aussitôt James en ouvrant les yeux d'effroi. « J'ai juste eu besoin de temps. »

L'honnêteté de James, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début, ne le blessait pas. Loin de là, même. Son père, habituellement peu loquace sur ses sentiments, s'ouvrait à lui comme il l'avait rarement fait et Harry avait conscience du caractère précieux de cela. Il préférait la franchise plutôt que des mensonges derrière lesquelles son père cacherait son dégoût ou sa haine à son encontre. C'était ainsi bien plus sincère.

« Mais après cela, je me suis demandé ce qui avait pu se produire pour que, malgré l'éducation que ta mère et moi t'avons donné, malgré toutes les valeurs que nous avons tenté de te transmettre, tu avais pu t'accoquiner d'un mec comme Tom Jedusor, » poursuivit James, son visage tourmenté par une souffrance réelle de ne pas comprendre son fils. « C'est un criminel, Harry. Un putain de monstre qui a buté des gens, qui a commandité des meurtres, qui trafique de la drogue et des armes, qui est pété de thunes grâce à des magouilles sordides. »

« Papa… » interrompit Harry, car c'était trop dur d'entendre cela. « S'il te plaît. »

« Non. Laisse-moi finir ! »

La voix de James était un peu plus forte, implacable et Harry fut réduit au silence. James avait besoin de parler, de _lui_ parler après avoir précisément ignoré ces sujets pendant les dernières semaines et il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Peu importe combien le simple nom de Tom était une souffrance pour lui.

« C'est un criminel. Il a tué des gens, » ajouta James d'une voix féroce. « Il s'en est très bien sorti : nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve concrète pour l'inculper de cela mais nous le savons tous, ce sont plus que des suspicions ! Il a eu plus que de la chance sur ce coup. »

Harry en avait conscience et même si le chiffre _vingt-six_ ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, il avait conscience que Tom était passé à deux doigts de quelque chose de pire, de bien plus dramatique.

« Si tu n'as pas été mis en examen, c'est simplement car nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuves suffisamment tangibles pour te reprocher d'avoir été au courant de la vraie identité de ce mec. Mais Harry, soyons clairs entre nous, je ne te crois absolument pas. Je sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même sans pouvoir te l'expliquer et cela, probablement car tu es mon fils, mais je sais que tu as menti tout au long de ta garde à vue et que tu es parfaitement au courant des magouilles de Jedusor dans la mafia. »

« Non ! Ne dis pas ça, » protesta aussitôt le jeune homme en se redressant. « Je n'aurais pas osé mentir ainsi. »

Le regard dubitatif de son père le blessa profondément mais son propre mensonge, proféré à peine deux secondes plus tôt, se rappela aussitôt à lui et il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas en avoir la confirmation. Je ne veux pas être obligé moi-même de mentir car je serai en réalité incapable de t'inculper pour cela. Alors ne dis rien, garde la même ligne de conduite mais n'oublie jamais que je sais que tu as protégé cet homme qui, pendant des années, a commis des crimes tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres. »

La gorge serrée, Harry regarda son père avant de détourner la tête pour observer le champ s'étendant devant eux. Consterné de voir que ses mensonges n'avaient pas marché, il était en même temps soulagé de la façon dont son père tenait, coûte que coûte, à la protéger. C'était injuste et pas très honnête mais si James n'avait pas agi, il serait probablement lui aussi sous les barreaux à l'heure actuelle.

« Tu sais qu'il a tué son propre père ? » demanda brusquement James. « Quand il a eu dix-huit ans, il a retrouvé son père et a été l'assassiner. Comme tous les membres de sa famille présents ce jour là. »

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et observa ouvertement son père, choqué par ses accusations. Il tenta de se rappeler des rares fois où Tom avait évoqué ses parents et la seule chose dont Harry se souvenait surtout, c'était de la haine palpitant autour de lui à ces moments là.

« Non, je ne le savais pas, » avoua Harry, dépité. « Je sais que sa mère est morte à sa naissance et que son père l'a abandonné. »

« Nous n'avons pas pu lui imputer les meurtres de ces personnes lors de ce procès par faute de preuves mais nous en sommes tous persuadés, Harry, » insista son père avant de passer une main sur son visage et de se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face. « Mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'as rien dis. J'ai compris pourquoi toi qui avait été élevé dans un tel cadre familial, avec de telles valeurs, l'as protégé. »

La déception transpirait dans la voix de James et Harry frissonna, déstabilisé par cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de créer de tels ressentis chez ses parents mais au cours du mois de juin, Harry s'était découvert un nouveau statut dans sa famille qui le plaçait dans une position très dérangeante. Celle de l'homosexuel. Celle du compagnon de criminel. Celle du complice de criminel. C'était douloureux et en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à ses parents de le considérer sous cet œil.

« Tu l'aimes. Tu es amoureux de lui, probablement d'un amour aussi fort que celui unissant ta mère et moi, » développa James en affichant un sourire désabusé. « Je te connais mieux que ce que tu sembles croire et je sais aujourd'hui que tu débordes d'amour pour lui. »

Entendre son père reconnaître son amour pour Tom fut si déroutant que Harry se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Mais maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est fini, d'accord ? Jedusor va passer les vingt-six prochaines années en prison. Tu vas fêter tes dix-neuf ans dans un mois et crois-moi, tu ne peux pas l'attendre autant de temps et passer à côté de ta vie pour cela, » asséna James avec une douceur insolite au regard de leur conversation. « Tu dois faire une croix sur votre relation et repartir sur une vie plus… normale. »

A ces mots, ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes et Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains, atterré. En à peine quelques phrases, son père venait de donner le sens concret de la condamnation de Tom. De signer la fin de leur relation. De mettre un terme à ce qui avait été la plus belle et la plus tumultueuse de ses rencontres. Une partie de lui voulait lutter et hurler à son père de se taire mais l'autre, probablement la raison, lui murmurait que l'homme avait peut-être mis le doigt sur une réalité.

« J'accepte l'idée que tu préfères les hommes mais tu dois prendre conscience que tu ne le verras plus. Tu n'iras pas le voir en prison car ça ramènera l'attention sur toi, » continua James d'une voix où perçait la menace. « Je sais que ce sera très difficile et ça aussi je peux l'entendre mais Harry, maintenant, tout est fini entre Tom Jedusor et toi. »

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :)


	42. Chapitre 42

Chers lecteurs,

Le chapitre précédent a suscité beaucoup, beaucoup de réactions et j'ai été très heureuse de lire chacune de vos reviews et d'y répondre bien sûr. Ce chapitre est plus calme mais n'en demeure pas moins important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 42_

Les premières semaines suivant la condamnation de Tom donnèrent à Harry l'impression de nager en eaux troubles. Se retrouvant soudain loin de toute l'agitation ayant marquée sa première année à l'université, Harry était – et cela pour la première fois de son existence – dépité d'être en vacances. L'inactivité le contraignait à vivre avec ses pensées et à tenter de garder la tête hors de l'eau pour ne pas se laisser ensevelir littéralement par ses émotions. Les nombreuses heures de courses à pied qu'il s'imposait ne suffisait pas à l'épuiser complètement et à bloquer son esprit. Les bienfaits de sa pratique sportive perduraient un peu, parfois quelques heures mais le trou béant en lui se reformait alors progressivement jusqu'à ce que l'impression d'être sur le point d'étouffer sans parvenir à trouver la solution adéquate pour retrouver l'air l'envahisse entièrement.

Alors, Harry luttait vaillamment contre la tristesse. Il acceptait à présent chaque sortie proposée par Drago même si le blond et sa foutue bonne humeur comme Astoria Greengrass, malgré sa fausse réticence, ne paraissait pas insensible à ses charmes le rendait parfois malade de jalousie. Il laissait Hermione et Neville envahir la maison plusieurs fois par semaine et finissait même par accepter d'aller boire un verre avec eux en ville, là où Ron, Dean et Seamus les rejoignaient parfois.

Cela avait d'ailleurs créé plusieurs moments particulièrement embarrassants, notamment entre Ron et lui car celui-ci était toujours ahuri de voir que le mec qui détenait le club Serpentard, qui leur avait payé l'intégralité d'une soirée et qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était celui avec lequel Harry avait compris être gay était également le patron de la mafia. Et pour Ron, c'était un élément difficile pour lui à gérer. Il ignorait comment réagir, partagé entre le choc de la situation, la colère que Harry se soit entiché d'un tel criminel et la gêne face à tout cela. Ni Ron, ni Dean, ni Seamus n'avaient interrogé Harry sur son lien avec Tom Jedusor, n'évoquant absolument plus la soirée au Club Serpentard comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était à la fois un soulagement pour Harry dont l'idée de mentir _encore_ le rendait malade et une profonde source de gêne entre eux. Si bien que souvent, Harry rentrait à la maison avec la ferme intention de ne plus participer à ce type de sortie jusqu'à ce que l'inquiétude de Hermione et Neville ne le fasse céder de nouveau.

Si la conversation avec James l'avait soulagé d'un poids – son père était près à accepter son homosexualité et même son amour avec Tom –, elle provoquait malgré tout l'arrière goût amer de la dure réalité : son amant était emprisonné dans la prison centrale de Londres et ce, pour les vingt-six prochaines années. Autant dire que James avait entièrement raison en lui conseillant – voir en exigeant – de se défaire de son amour pour le patron de la mafia.

Mais Tom était partout autour de lui, en lui. Il envahissait constamment ses pensées et la douleur d'avoir vu sa relation avec lui s'effondrer par son arrestation ne diminuait pas. Harry peinait à tirer un trait sur leur histoire. Son amour pour Tom lui provoquait une souffrance intolérable, notamment car plus les jours passaient, plus Harry était forcé d'admettre que la situation était un réel frein à leur histoire. Étaient-ils seulement encore ensembles ? C'était utopique de le penser ainsi.

Narcissa, le lendemain du verdit du procès, l'avait convié au Manoir Malefoy même si ses parents avaient échangé un regard sceptique. La fin du procès les avait sûrement amené à croire que cela mettra aussi un terme à son échange avec la famille Malefoy mais à présent, elle était le seul lien le reliant à Tom. Alors Harry s'était rendu chez eux et avait été accueilli par les visages fermés et soucieux de Lucius et Severus. Les deux hommes étaient penchés sur un tas de dossiers et Harry n'avait pas pu louper les armes posées négligemment près d'eux. L'arrestation de Tom avait probablement modifié l'organisation de la mafia mais Harry s'était aperçu, plutôt confus, que cette question lui avait à peine effleuré l'esprit depuis le coup de filet à Hastings. Qui tenait les rennes maintenant que Tom était hors jeu ? Que se passait-il pour toutes ces centaines de mains de la mafia ?

Mille questions au bord des lèvres, le jeune étudiant avait gardé le silence face aux regards insondables des deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ne déboule près d'eux et l'accueille avec chaleur. Elle l'avait entraîné dans son sillage en s'enthousiasmant que la fin du procès signifiait une baisse de l'attention sur lui-même bien qu'il devait absolument être vigilant à ne pas entrer en contact avec Tom. Cela serait trop suspicieux d'après elle. Autant dire qu'il recevait par là l'interdiction formelle de se rendre à la prison de Londres pour rencontrer son amant derrière la vitre d'un parloir. À l'interdiction de ses parents s'ajoutait celle de son avocate et pour Harry, celle-ci avait été particulièrement douloureuse.

« Tom n'a pas non plus envie que vous le voyez dans un tel contexte, » avait précipitamment ajouté Narcissa en le voyant prêt à protester. « Je suis certaine que vous pouvez imaginer qu'être un détenu n'est guère flatteur et Tom ne veut pas vous imposer cela. »

« J'en ai rien à faire, » avait rétorqué vivement Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Ça m'est égal ! J'ai besoin de le voir. De parler avec lui. »

« Je peux le comprendre, Harry. Je n'ose pas imaginer votre détresse face à cette situation mais… Aller le voir en prison, lui parler, lui rendre visite régulièrement, certes mais pourquoi faire, Harry ? » avait soupiré avec dépit l'avocate. « Vous avez conscience que Tom ne va pas sortir de sitôt. »

L'entendre de nouveau avait été particulièrement violent malgré la logique des propos de la femme. Harry, les ongles de ses doigts enfoncés dans les paumes de ses mains, avait contenu sa colère tant bien que mal. Il ne pouvait pas la déverser sur la femme dont les dernières semaines s'étaient concentrées exclusivement sur la situation de Tom et de lui-même. Mais pourtant, c'était douloureux et ça remettait une nouvelle fois en lumière la fin de son histoire avec Tom.

« Vous me demandez tous de ne plus l'aimer, c'est cela ? » avait-il tout de même osé siffler entre ses dents serrées. « Pensez-vous que c'est aussi simple ? »

« Absolument pas Mr Potter, » était intervenu Lucius en débarquant derrière lui. « Mais la police sait que la mafia est fragilisée par l'arrestation de Tom et elle va s'acharner à débusquer tous les membres de l'organisation. Vous êtes déjà sous le feu des projecteurs et si vous vous rendez à la prison de Londres, soyez certains que la police le saura. »

Aussi énervant cela soit-il, Harry savait que l'homme avait raison. Se pointer à la prison et se présenter pour voir Tom lui attirera des ennuis tant auprès de sa famille que des membres de la mafia que des forces de l'ordre. Si, Tom maintenant condamné, ses parents étaient plus détendus et moins à cheval sur ses sorties et ses fréquentations, Harry n'était pas dupe pour croire que la police l'avait totalement oublié. Après tout, il avait été trouvé dans le lit même de Tom Jedusor. Mais l'admettre à haute voix lui coûtait trop alors il s'était tourné avec une certaine violence vers Narcissa pour l'invectiver froidement.

« Comment se fait-il que sa condamnation soit aussi lourde ? 26 ans de prison alors qu'il n'a même pas été reconnu coupable de meurtre par faute de preuves ? Même Hermione qui n'est qu'en première année de droit a été très choquée par ce jugement. Vous n'étiez pas sensée empêcher cette situation ? »

Une lueur indescriptible avait rapidement traversé le regard bleu de Narcissa, probablement heurtée par son accusation explicite concernant ses compétences mais elle finit par lui sourire doucement, interdisant à son mari d'intervenir vivement d'un mouvement de la main comme il en brûlait pourtant d'envie.

« Vous avez raison Harry et votre amie étudiante a souligné un fait très pertinent : la condamnation de Tom est très lourde, bien trop comparé aux chefs d'accusations lui étant reprochés. Cependant, le jugement et la neutralité du jury a été fortement mis à l'épreuve par la médiatisation de cette affaire. Tous, concernés ou non par cette affaire, réclamaient une punition exemplaire et la sentence le leur a offert mais à présent, nous pouvons contrer cette décision. »

« Donc vous aller faire appel du jugement ? » avait haleté Harry avec espoir.

« Évidemment Harry, nous allons continuer à nous battre car cette condamnation est injuste et déséquilibrée. Cependant, maintenant que la foule a été contenté par une lourde sanction et que l'attention va se porter ailleurs, soyez-sûr que le procès en appel va prendre des semaines, des mois même avant de s'ouvrir, » avait répondu Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais Tom a une chance de voir sa peine être modifiée. »

« Elle le sera très certainement car n'importe quel magistrat peut repérer l'erreur dans cette condamnation mais soyons clairs Harry, Tom va tout de même être condamné et ce, pour une lourde peine. »

« Mais ça sera quand même bien moins que vingt-six ans très probablement. »

L'espoir avait illuminé son visage, rendant sa voix presque tremblante et il avait loupé le regard dépité de Snape et du couple Malefoy mais Lucius avait mis un terme à son enthousiasme avec une violence inouïe.

« Potter, cessez d'être un idiot : Tom va rester en prison de longues années. Il est accusé de crime en bande organisée, de trafics d'armes, de trafics de drogues, de blanchiment d'argent et j'en passe. Ne commencez pas à imaginer vos retrouvailles d'ici quelques années. Il va rester en prison un long moment. »

Sincèrement, Harry avait hésité à lui hurler dessus, outré par ses propos durs et violents mais en croisant le regard de Snape, il avait été frappé par la lueur illuminant ses yeux sombres. Encore aujourd'hui, Harry était incapable de la déchiffrer avec précision mais il lui semblait que l'homme, d'un seul coup d'œil sans violence ni sarcasme, tentait de lui transmettre les mêmes mots que Lucius.

« Et… Et vous ? Tom n'a rien dit ? Au sujet de chacun d'entre vous, de toutes ces personnes qui travaillent pour lui, du Club Serpentard, de tout cela, » avait alors demandé Harry, la gorge serrée. « La police ne sait rien ? Il suffit qu'elle arrête la bonne personne et tout ces secrets seront révélés au grand jour. Vous êtes encore en grand danger. »

« C'est exact, » reconnut son ancien patron avec un rictus froid aux lèvres. « C'est bien pour cela que peu de personne sont en réalité informés de notre association à la mafia. Vous avez l'impression que nous sommes tous à découverts car vous êtes rentrés dans ce monde par la grande porte, Mr Potter mais très peu de gens connaissent véritablement notre nom. Comme très peu étaient informés de celui de Tom avant son arrestation même si certaines prises de risques de sa part ont conduit à cette navrante situation. »

« C'est incroyable que des gens acceptent de bosser pour d'autres en ignorant totalement leurs noms. Ça me paraît incroyable. »

« Vous seriez étonné, Potter, de découvrir que des noms importent peu quand travailler pour la mafia signifie remporter tant d'argent et d'avantages, » avait répliqué Snape d'un ton cinglant. « Vous avez survécu à la première vague, celle où l'attention était focalisée sur vous et Tom. Mais à présent que les choses se sont un peu tassées, ils s'attendent tous à ce que vous baissiez votre garde, à ce que vous fassiez une erreur, aussi futile soit-elle, pour vous coffrer. »

C'était probablement vrai. L'arrestation, l'enquête et puis le procès du patron de la mafia avaient fait les choux gras des médias britanniques et même internationaux. C'était un gros coup pour la police anglaise et tout le monde s'en félicitait, persuadé que les rues de Londres étaient à présent plus sûres maintenant que Tom était sous les barreaux. Pendant des jours et des jours, la une du journal télévisée du soir s'ouvrait sur cette affaire et Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa propre famille – son père, son parrain – ou des connaissances avaient été approché par les journalistes pour quelques informations. Cette situation, assez ironique, avait apporté son lot de malaise dans la famille Potter, déjà sévèrement éprouvée par tout cela.

Mais comme à chaque fois, cette information avait fini par rattraper par d'autres actualités plus récentes et tout aussi bouleversantes pour les anglais. Un nourrisson de deux mois battu à mort par ses parents. Un carambolage spectaculaire sur l'autoroute près de Manchester. Deux morts noyés à Brighton. Une fusillade meurtrière à Birmingham. Une saisie de drogue conséquente à Leeds. Bref, le quotidien reprenait ses droits et la lumière s'éteignait progressivement sur Tom, le laissait seul, enfermé dans une cellule sordide de la prison de Londres en l'attente d'un second procès.

Toutefois, Harry n'était pas dupe et restait vigilant à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou laisser échapper. L'enquête au sujet de Tom avait peut-être abouti à sa condamnation mais celle sur la mafia en tant que telle était encore en cours. L'organisation était fragilisée mais pas entièrement déstructurée. Pour le moment, Harry ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Cela le mettrait dans une situation encore trop compliquée où les mensonges et les cachotteries seraient obligatoires. En toute sincérité, Harry avait le sentiment d'avoir menti plus en l'espace de quelques semaines que dans l'ensemble de sa vie.

« Ça va, Harry ? »

La voix de Neville le tira de ses pensées et Harry s'efforça de revenir à l'instant présent. Son ami était derrière le volant de la voiture de sa grand-mère. Étudiant la botanique à Oxford, Neville n'avait pas besoin de véhicule et il empruntait celui de Augusta Londubat lors de ses retours à Londres. Harry s'était laissé transporté avec joie, appréciant de ne pas avoir à lui-même conduire, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était avec ses amis.

« Ouais. Tout va bien. J'étais seulement en train de m'assoupir, » assura Harry mais tout les deux sentaient le mensonge évident dans le ton de sa voix. « C'était chouette cette séance de cinéma. Merci. »

« On se fait toujours quelque chose pour notre anniversaire, » rappela Neville dans un léger rosissement. « Pourquoi aurions-nous dérogé à notre tradition cette année ? »

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison, » admit-il en retenant un soupir. « Pourquoi changer ce qui fonctionne ? »

Sa question était purement rhétorique mais elle lui valut un regard soucieux de la part de Neville tant sa voix était lasse. Harry évita soigneusement son regard, prêtant attention à la route défilant sous ses yeux. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Harry et Neville, tous les deux nés à un jour d'intervalle, fêtaient leur anniversaire ensemble en se prévoyant une petite activité les deux. Souvent, ils allaient au cinéma et quelque fois, ils allaient au karting. Cette année, Neville s'était chargé de tout, l'invitant même à manger dans un fast-food avant la séance.

« Je suis sûre que ma mère aura encore prévue un super repas pour mon anniversaire, » soupira Harry quand la voiture de son ami pénétra dans l'allée des Potter. « Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais rien faire mais je suis près à parier qu'elle a quand même demandé à Sirius, Remus et Tonks de venir manger. Fais attention, elle va sûrement te demander de rester manger. Tu peux lui dire non ! »

« Lily veut seulement te faire plaisir. »

« Je sais mais je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de faire quelque chose pour mon anniversaire cette année. »

Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que la raison de son refus de fêter son anniversaire n'était pas liée à son âge – maintenant dix-neuf ans – mais bien à son état d'esprit trop sombre pour avoir le cœur et l'esprit à la fête. Lily et James avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens face à son refus d'organiser un repas en famille ou même une petite fête avec ses amis dans la maison. Ses parents iraient dormir chez Sirius comme c'était le cas chaque année mais Harry avait décliné la proposition, arguant qu'une journée parfaitement ordinaire lui convenait totalement.

La voiture de Neville se gara devant le garage des Potter, juste à côté de celle de Harry. Il coupa le contact et les deux amis restèrent une poignée de seconde silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la maison blanche se dressant sous leurs yeux.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont annulé leurs vacances à cause de moi, » ajouta t-il, un soupir aux lèvres. « J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un criminel besoin d'être surveillé 24h/24. C'est ridicule. »

« Ils voulaient que tu les accompagnes mais tu as refusé, » rappela sagement son ami avant de poursuivre avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. « Et je crois surtout qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Comme tout le monde. On se fait du souci pour toi, Harry. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Arrête Neville, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu claqué. J'ai besoin de me reposer et ça tombe bien, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes vacances. Il me reste tout le mois d'août. »

Son ton jovial ne convainquit absolument pas Neville dont la réponse fut un simple haussement de sourcil perplexe. Harry roula des yeux, peu désireux d'étaler ses états d'âme dans l'immédiat. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas s'effondrer s'il commençait à le faire. Tom, sa relation avec lui, le statut de l'homme était un sujet tabou dont personne ne parlait et Harry, dans un sens, s'en réjouissait. Il avait trop peur de ne pas être capable de supporter une discussion de plus sur cela.

« Allons-y, » invita t-il en quittant la voiture. « Je parie que ma mère a préparé mon plat préféré, des bouchées à la reine, même si c'est un repas plutôt d'hiver. Elle me fait le coup chaque année. »

Finalement, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Harry réalisa que ses parents ne s'étaient pas contentés d'inviter son parrain, Remus et Tonks mais aussi ses amis les plus proches. Hermione était là évidemment, encadrée par Ron et Dean. Seamus, Fred et Georges étaient à côté de ses parents. Luna, un peu en retrait, était agenouillée près de Ted dont les yeux bleus étaient émerveillés par la montagne de bonbons empilés dans un saladier sur la table basse.

Malgré lui surpris par l'initiative de ses parents, Harry resta bêtement sur le seuil de la porte du salon, accueilli par un tonitruant « joyeux anniversaire » scandé par tous les invités. Sa mine ahurie provoqua une vague de rires amusés jusqu'à ce que Hermione se précipite vers lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle. Un peu ébranlé par la vivacité de sa meilleure amie, Harry demeura un moment immobile avant de lui rendre son étreinte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Joyeux anniversaire Harry, » lui chuchota t-elle avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Tout le monde vint lui souhaiter son anniversaire avec enthousiasme. Ron et lui échangèrent une poignée de main sincère mais l'embarras était clairement perceptible entre eux. Les événements de ces derniers mois avaient fragilisé leur relation comme jamais et ils peinaient à retrouver une sérénité dans leurs échanges. Dean et Seamus, qui en une année étaient parvenus à se glisser dans leur groupe avec facilité, lui claquèrent le dos avec force et les jumeaux Weasley, si occupés par leur boutique de farces et attrapes ces derniers mois, le tirèrent dans une grande embrassade bruyante.

Alors même que son souhait était de ne pas célébrer son dix-neuvième anniversaire, la présence de tous ses amis les plus proches créa une douce chaleur en lui. Luna lui déposa une bise sur la joue, encore un peu timide face à toute l'agitation dans le salon des Potter. Remus et Teddy vinrent à leur tour le saluer et son filleul riait aux éclats dans les bras de son père. Tonks lui adressa un clin d'œil de loin alors que son parrain s'approchait de lui.

« Bon anniversaire mon grand, » murmura Sirius en le serrant contre lui.

« Merci Sirius, » répondit Harry en lui rendant son étreinte avant de se tourner vers ses parents, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je croyais qu'on ne devait rien faire pour mon anniversaire. »

« Dix-neuf ans, ça se fête ! » rétorqua Lily en roulant des yeux avec un sourire. « Nous attendons encore un invité mais il est en retard. Pour te faire la surprise, Fred et Georges ont même garé leur voiture quelques maisons plus loin. »

« Bon, on ne va pas attendre le retardataire pour commencer à boire. Que veux-tu, bonhomme ? »

Quand quelques ricanements s'élevèrent face au surnom donné par son père, Harry fusilla l'homme du regard, les joues empourprées. James avait cette fichue manie de l'appeler par des noms absolument ridicules, même devant les autres ! L'homme afficha une mine contrite et réitéra sa question sans l'affubler d'un _bonhomme._

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva avec un verre dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin pour profiter du beau temps de cette fin du mois de juillet. La table sur la terrasse fut recouverte de chips, de légumes frais et de toasts. Ted faisait des allers retours entre le ballon posé dans l'herbe et la table, y piochant généreusement une poignée de chips à chaque passage.

« Tu as participé à ce complot ? » demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil en direction de Neville. « C'est pour ça que tu insistais tellement pour traîner avant de rentrer. »

« Coupable, » avoua son ami en riant. « C'est dommage qu'on ait pas filmé ta tête. Bon, Lily, pour être honnête, Harry se doutait déjà de la présence de certains invités ce soir. »

« Et encore heureux ! » protesta vivement Sirius tout en mâchonnant dans un toast. « Je n'ai jamais manqué un des anniversaires de mon filleul. Ça n'allait pas commencer cette année. »

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un coup de sonnette retentit et Lily réapparut quelques instants plus tard accompagnée de Drago. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci était vêtu avec élégance, comme s'il ne participait pas à un simple repas entre amis mais à une conférence au sommet. Dans ses mains se trouvait un paquet cadeau sobre et une bouteille de vin.

« Je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu, Potter, mais ferme la bouche et enlève cet air ahuri de ton visage, » lança Drago d'une voix traînante avant de se tourner vers James. « Voici une bouteille de vin pour vous, Mr Potter. Je vous remercie de votre invitation ce soir. »

« C'est avec plaisir, » répondit lentement James tout en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Je te décharge du cadeau ? » proposa Lily. « Nous les avons tous mis dans le salon. »

Drago lui adressa un sourire franc tout en lui tendant le paquet cadeau. Face à l'immobilisme de James, Remus prit les choses en main et proposa une boisson à Drago. Cela permit de briser le léger malaise instauré par l'arrivée du blond. Le décalage entre lui et les autres était frappant. Si Hermione avait fréquenté à une ou deux reprises le riche héritier, ce n'était pas le cas de ses autres amis et la froideur excessive de Drago, ajouté à son air hautain quasi permanent, ne leur donnait guère envie de le connaître davantage.

Harry était le premier surpris à le voir débarquer ici. Après son arrivée plutôt chevaleresque à la maison des Potter en juin, Drago s'était fait plus discret car il parvenait à le faire sortir de son immobilisme plus facilement. La suspicion de James à son égard était d'ailleurs assez évidente pour créer un malaise profond chaque fois que le bond sonnait à la porte des Potter. Même si Lily était plus cordiale, son embarras était également chaque fois perceptible. Le fait qu'ils parviennent, tous les trois, à oublier le temps d'une soirée d'où venait Drago et ce qui les différenciait tant touchait sincèrement Harry.

« Merci d'être venu, » lui dit Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

« Ce sont tes parents qui m'ont appelé pour m'inviter, » déclara Drago en jetant un regard furtif à James. « C'était très gentil de leur part. Je t'avais déjà prévu un cadeau de toute façon. »

« Et dire que j'ai complètement oublié ton anniversaire, » regretta honteusement le jeune homme.

« Je suppose que le fait que tu venais de sortir de trois jours de garde à vue est une excuse valable mais j'attends mieux de toi l'an prochain. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire complice mais Harry fut tout de même soulagé que le blond ait pris la peine de chuchoter sa réponse. Si lui-même commençait à être capable de rire de cette situation, sa famille n'était clairement pas prête à le faire et ses amis n'avaient pas le même humour parfois décapent de Drago.

« Et donc, vous êtes... » commença Fred en s'approchant d'eux.

« … Drago Malefoy ? » termina Georges.

« Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

« Mais nous ne vous dirons pas dans quel sens. »

« Sûrement pas le plus agréable de ma personne, » déclara nonchalamment Drago. « A en juger par vos tâches de rousseur et votre couleur de cheveux, je suppose de mon côté que vous êtes des Weasley. »

« Touché, Monsieur Malefoy. Moi c'est Fred et lui, c'est Georges. »

Les trois hommes échangèrent une poignée de main vigoureuse et Drago ne se laissa guère impressionner par le côté fou-fou des deux rouquins. Maintenant que Harry le connaissait plutôt bien, il pouvait aisément repérer le malaise de son ami – par le tic nerveux agitant le côté droit de sa bouche – mais celui-ci le camouflait parfaitement, écoutant attentivement les pitreries des jumeaux. Après leur petit numéro, ceux-ci passèrent au tutoiement et Drago en fit de même, mangeant avec une élégance déroutante des petits fours encore chauds.

« Et donc, vous tenez une boutique de farces et attrapes ? » s'intéressa t-il. « Harry m'en a déjà parlé. Je trouve particulièrement dommage que vous ne fassiez pas davantage de communication sur votre entreprise dans le milieu universitaire. Les étudiants aussi savent rire. »

« On le voit bien à ta tête, Malefoy » s'esclaffa gentiment Dean.

Les yeux gris de Drago se plissèrent en direction du garçon à la peau noire mais après un instant de réflexion, il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire crispé. Si ça n'avait pas été la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry, sa réponse aurait sûrement été d'un autre apanage mais le contexte lui insuffla la bonne idée de se tourner vers les jumeaux dans l'attente de leur réponse.

« Je dois t'avouer que nous nous sommes principalement centrés sur notre premier public, les plus jeunes enfants, » admit Fred dans une grimace.

« Et ce public cible marche tellement bien que nous avons peu pris le temps de concevoir des produits plus à destination des adultes. Nous avons quelques idées mais les concepts mis en vente dans la boutique ne marchent pas trop bien. »

« Car vous ne communiquez pas assez avec les adultes dont les étudiants qui, à coup sûr, seraient de bons acheteurs, » conclut Drago d'un ton professionnel. « Savoir communiquer n'est pas donné à tout le monde, surtout quand vous vous orientez sur une nouvelle cible. »

« Oh attention, il est actionné en mode boulot ! » prévint Harry dans un rire. « Vous allez repartir ce soir avec un contrat signé pour sa boîte de communication. »

« Certainement pas, Potter, » se défendit le blond avant de sourire aux jeunes entrepreneurs. « Je réalise effectivement mon stage dans une grande entreprise en communication mais pour vous conseiller, je ne peux que vous orienter vers le meilleur, les bureaux du cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy. Je suis certain de pouvoir vous dégoter un rendez-vous, le premier est toujours gratuit, avec un des collaborateurs de mon père. »

Amusé par l'esprit vivace de son ami, Harry s'éloigna d'eux en riant. Il n'allait pas s'offusquer que Drago déniche de nouveaux clients à l'entreprise familiale à sa soirée d'anniversaire. C'était sûrement la seule façon dont il avait pensé pour entrer en relation avec son entourage. Et puis, c'était intéressant pour les Malefoy et, il en était sûr, les Weasley pouvaient ressortir gagnant de cette collaboration.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si amis que cela, » grogna Ron quand il apparut à ses côtés.

« Drago et moi, on s'entend bien, » répondit prudemment Harry avant d'avaler une gorgée de son soda. « Au premier abord, il est un peu hautain mais si tu vas au-delà de cela, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. »

« Gentil ? Laisse-moi douter. Il a l'air de toujours avoir un balai coincé dans le derrière. »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. « Il peut t'entendre et ce n'est vraiment pas poli. Si Harry s'entend bien avec lui, tant mieux. Arrête d'être jaloux. »

Les joues du garçon se colorèrent de rouge et il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Harry lança un regard reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci le loupa, trop occupée à observer attentivement et avec une certaine tendresse la mine penaude de Ron.

« J'suis pas jaloux. J'aime juste pas ce mec, » grogna le roux en haussant les épaules. « Je ne suis pas forcé d'apprécier tout tes potes, non ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas obligé, » confirma Harry en souriant. « Mais j'aime vraiment bien Drago alors, essayez de vous supporter le peu de fois où vous êtes ensembles. Il m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps. »

Les yeux bleus de Ron se plissèrent à ces mots et il le dévisagea ouvertement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne t'ai pas assez soutenu, c'est ça ?Tu aurais aimé que je t'aide plus, comme Malefoy. Lui et toute sa famille trempent dans le louche, ça se sent à des kilomètres. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été capable de te soutenir, » murmura t-il furieusement en se penchant vers lui. « Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu sonné par tout ce bordel. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu as été celui le plus sonné par cela, » répliqua froidement Harry en resserrant ses doigts autour de son verre. « Et tu ne sais rien de Drago et sa famille alors ne sois pas médisant à son égard. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir grand-chose. Après tout, sa mère a bien accepté d'être l'avocate de Tom Jedusor. Quel genre de personne défend un criminel ? »

Aux mots de Ron, Harry sentit une vague de fureur gonfler en lui et son teint pâlit de colère. Il se pencha à son tour vers Ron, son regard émeraude assombrit par ses émotions. Par chance, tous les convives étaient en pleine discussion, inconscients de la soudaine tension au sein du trio.

« Tu ne connais rien de Tom alors ne t'avise pas de parler de lui. Je refuse de t'entendre le dénigrer. Ne prononce pas un mot de plus sur lui. »

« Je n'ai pas assisté au procès mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait et quel homme il est. Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître personnellement. Un criminel reste un criminel, peu importe l'attachement que tu lui portes. »

« Les garçons, » intervint Hermione d'une voix aiguë en voyant la mâchoire de Harry se contracter violemment. « Vous n'avez pas envie de vous disputer ce soir quand même, non ? Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Nous sommes là pour fêter ton anniversaire, Harry, pas pour nous écharper. »

La jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Harry et elle lança un regard appuyé à Ron, lui demandant de mesurer ses paroles. Les deux garçons continuèrent cependant à s'affronter du regard dans un silence de plus en plus lourd, aucun n'acceptant de mettre un terme à la tension vibrant entre eux.

« Hermione a raison, » déclara finalement Ron contre tout attente en reprenant une grande inspiration. « Désolé de m'être emporté. Tout ça, c'est ta vie et tes choix. Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus même si l'idée que tu ais accepté d'être avec un criminel me révulse toujours autant. »

« A ce que je sache, Ron, je n'ai pas été mis en examen pour complicité de crime en bande organisée. La police n'a pas recueilli suffisamment de preuves contre moi. Je ne suis coupable de rien, » rappela sèchement Harry.

Mis à part cette petite incartade, la soirée se déroula dans une relative bonne ambiance. Après l'apéritif qui s'était étiré durant une bonne heure, ils passèrent tous à table, profitant de la chaleur encore agréable de ce mois de juillet pour dîner à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel et James alluma les lumières de la terrasse, diffusant ainsi une douce lumière au moment de se mettre à table. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, sa mère avait confectionné son plat favori et il s'en retrouva bêtement ému.

Afin de ne pas mettre Drago trop dans l'embarras, Harry s'installa à côté de lui et Fred se mit de l'autre côté. Lui, Georges et le blond avaient longuement conversé sur l'intérêt de diversifier leur clientèle et la façon dont une communication mûrement réfléchie pouvait leur permettre d'augmenter leur portefeuille de clients en un espace relativement court. À partir du moment où le sujet était maîtrisé, Drago maniait les mots avec une facilité déconcertante, tout comme son père. Dans ces moments là, Harry repérait encore plus les ressemblances entre le fils et le père.

Quant à James, il parvint à se détendre suffisamment près de Drago pour échanger brièvement quelques mots avec lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà bien assez. Harry voyait comment James prenait sur lui pour accepter le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy chez lui, le fils de la femme qui avait si ardemment défendu Tom Jedusor lors de son procès, le fils de la femme qui s'était imposée comme son avocate. La pilule était difficile à avaler pour ses parents au sujet des Malefoy.

« Merci pour cette soirée, » chuchota Harry à ses parents, tous les trois réunis un bref instant dans la cuisine au moment de débarrasser la table. « Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Je vous avais dis qu'un simple repas entre nous suffisait. Ça me touche que vous ayez pris la peine d'organiser tout ça. »

« C'était important, Harry. Tu as toujours fêté ton anniversaire et cette année ne devrait pas être différente des autres, » assura James en remplissant le lave-vaisselle avec des gestes mécaniques.

« On sait que ce n'est pas une année comme les autres, » ajouta Lily en sortant un énorme gâteau du frigo. « On a conscience que c'est difficile pour toi et on voulait te montrer que, malgré tout cela, tu n'es pas seul. »

C'était vrai. Il en avait la preuve à l'instant même sous les yeux. Ses amis et sa famille étaient réunis dans le jardin de la maison, simplement pour fêter son anniversaire. Ils faisaient tous fi de la situation – excepté Ron qui avait néanmoins eu le courage de lui parler avec franchise – et s'attelaient tous à ce que la soirée soit bonne. Sirius et James étaient aussi blagueurs qu'à l'accoutumée, déclenchant régulièrement des moments d'hilarité autour de la table. Remus tentait de les arrêter mollement mais il était lui-même trop amusé par leurs pitreries pour le faire avec entrain. Tonks était un excellent public, riant à la moindre occasion. Sans oublier la présence de Fred et Georges qui, tacitement, avaient décidé de ne pas laisser le monopole du rire aux deux commissaires de police.

Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient habitués à ce remue-ménage aux repas des Potter mais pour Dean, Seamus, Luna et Drago, c'était une grande nouveauté. Si Luna et Drago étaient davantage sur la réserve, les deux autres avaient aussitôt trouvé leur place, parvenant eux aussi à placer quelques anecdotes particulièrement hilarantes. Lily ne cessait pas de se plaindre des hommes, notamment de la présence quasi permanente de Sirius à la maison, lui donnant ainsi l'impression d'avoir _deux_ époux mais son large sourire démentait ses plaintes. Quant à Ted, il luttait vaillamment contre le sommeil, attendant avec une impatience mal dissimulée le dessert.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes les personnes réunies autour et pour lui ce soir là, Harry ressentait un vide brûlant au creux de sa poitrine. Car Tom n'était pas là. Son absence, en ce jour particulier, était encore plus douloureuse que d'habitude. Tom était enfermé dans une cellule de prison tandis que lui riait, s'amusait et mangeait de bon cœur avec son entourage. Cette culpabilité ressortait chaque fois qu'un moment agréable venait éclaircir son quotidien assombri par la condamnation de Tom. Dès qu'il riait ou s'amusait, une petite voix lui rappelait que son amant croupissait actuellement à la prison de Londres. Peu importe son envie de quitter ce marasme l'ayant enseveli depuis l'arrestation de Hastings, l'ombre de Tom planait constamment au-dessus de lui, menaçante et dangereuse.

« Harry, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Ça va aller, j'en suis certaine, » chuchota Lily d'une voix douce en notant son air confus. « Laissons simplement le temps faire son œuvre. On va passer au dessert. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Et après, on ouvrira tes cadeaux, » proposa James en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge soudain serrée dans un étau de larmes douloureux. Il était touché par l'acharnement de ses parents à croire que tout irait bien par la suite mais Harry était bien plus sceptique. Les choses pouvaient-elles s'arranger dans un tel contexte ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Un raclement de gorge discret attira l'attention des trois Potter et ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la cuisine, là où se trouvait poliment Drago.

« Je cherche les toilettes, » annonça t-il. « Remus y est déjà mais Sirius m'a dit que vous aviez un autre cabinet à l'étage. »

« Tout à fait. C'est la première porte à droite de l'escalier, » indiqua Lily en souriant. « Nous t'attendons pour amener le gâteau. »

Harry attendit que les pas de Drago résonnent contre les marches de l'escalier avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers ses parents. Si tous les deux exhibaient leur bonne humeur, Harry put noter la tristesse émanant d'eux à cet instant comme si, à son instar, ils avaient baissé leurs barrières l'espace d'une demie-seconde. Eux aussi souffraient et la situation n'était guère plus simples pour eux. Ils ignoraient comment gérer tout cela et ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour l'accepter et le soutenir, peu importe leurs propres sentiments.

« Merci. D'avoir invité Drago, » souffla Harry avec sincérité. « C'est vraiment cool de votre part. »

Après cela, Harry rejoignit le jardin. À présent, la nuit était tombée sur Londres et seules les quelques lampes extérieures accrochées à la façade de la maison éclairaient la terrasse. Hermione, les joues rougies par l'amusement, éclata de rire à une sottise de Sirius, sa main venant serrer spontanément le bras de Ron. Celui-ci rougit violemment, ignorant tant bien que mal tous les sourires goguenards autour de lui suite à sa réaction.

Drago revint peu après tout en adressant un clin d'oeil mystérieux à Harry. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger. Ses parents revenaient de la cuisine. James tenait l'assiette sur laquelle l'énorme gâteau illuminé de dix-neuf bougies trônait et Lily entonna les premières notes de la célèbre chanson d'anniversaire, rapidement suivie par tout le monde. Quelques rires s'ajoutèrent à la musique face à l'émerveillement réel de Ted dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le gâteau au chocolat. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience, sautillant sur les genoux de sa mère en applaudissant.

« Fais un vœu ! » lança Seamus au moment où le gâteau se retrouva sous le nez de Harry.

Les applaudissements explosèrent au moment où la chanson d'anniversaire s'acheva. Harry cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière scintillante des bougies et le flash des appareils photos autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se murmura intérieurement son vœu, plus important que jamais : _je souhaite que Tom et moi soyons réunis_. Puis il souffla ses bougies.

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! » scandèrent les jumeaux, Seamus, Dean et Ron.

« Gâteau ? » réclama Ted avec sa voix fluette, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire chez tous.

« Un peu de patience mon chéri, » rit Tonks en passant une main tendre dans les cheveux marrons du garçon. « Ton parrain doit encore ouvrir ses cadeaux et après, on mange le gâteau. Viens on va aller chercher son paquet et tu pourras lui offrir. »

Deux heures plus tard, Harry entra dans sa chambre, exténué. Les bras chargés de ses présents, il les déposa avec délicatesse sur son bureau. Même si la fatigue l'éreintait, il était malgré tout émerveillé et très touché par sa chouette soirée d'anniversaire. Non seulement ça s'était très bien passé – même avec la présence de Drago – et il avait été plus que gâté.

Ses parents lui avaient offert un nouveau téléphone portable dernier cri. Grâce à Remus, Ted et Tonks, il possédait deux nouveaux coffrets de ses séries favorites. Hermione avait choisi des livres pour lui – des romans, ce qui n'étaient pourtant pas sa tasse de thé – avec son flair habituel et il avait été très touché en découvrant notamment le résumé de l'un d'eux concernant l'amour très controversé de deux personnes du même sexe. Les jumeaux, Dean, Seamus et Ron s'étaient réunis pour lui offrir un bon cadeau d'une valeur plus que conséquente à utiliser dans plus de deux-cent enseignes. Luna et Neville l'avaient invité à un concert au mois de septembre à Oxford, lui permettant ainsi de passer un week-end dans la ville d'études du couple. Le nouvel assortiment de Cds offert par Drago les avait amené à se sourire avec complicité : Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le blond s'était plaint de ses goûts musicaux.

Quant à Sirius et son goût immodéré pour la démesure, il lui avait payé un voyage complet à Lisbonne durant les vacances de la Toussaint en octobre. Ils partiraient tous les deux pendant cinq jours, ce qui avait arraché un hurlement de joie à Harry. Sans réfléchir, Harry avait sauté dans les bras de son parrain, le serrant avec force tout en s'extasiant de ce projet incroyable. Quelque peu embarrassé par son effusion de joie, Sirius avait minimisé son cadeau mais Harry était vraiment euphorique.

Tout en baillant exagérément, Harry ôta ses vêtements et se saisit du tee-shirt de Tom qu'il ne quittait quasiment plus. Au moment de leur arrestation, Harry le portait et c'était le seul objet concret qu'il possédait de son amant. Avec les semaines, l'odeur de l'homme s'était évaporée et Harry avait fini par être obligé de le laver – ce qui avait d'ailleurs été atrocement douloureux – mais l'enfiler chaque soir le rassurait toujours.

En s'approchant de son lit, Harry trouva une enveloppe blanche posée sur son oreiller. Les sourcils froncés, il l'attrapa et se glissa sous la fine couette avant de l'ouvrir. En la décachetant, il en sortit un simple rectangle de papier cartonné blanc et une clé. Sur la carte, seule une ligne était inscrite et elle n'était pas signée. Mais l'écriture fit accélérer les battements de cœur de Harry alors qu'il lisait, encore et encore, les quelques mots écrits de la main de Tom.

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. À nous._

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il plaqua spontanément la carte contre son nez, cherchant désespérément à en saisir l'odeur de Tom. Mais seule l'odeur du papier et de l'encre vint chatouiller ses narines. Il l'éloigna de son visage et la releva à hauteur des yeux, ne se lassant pas de relire les quelques mots simples de l'homme.

Harry était certain que Drago avait déposé l'enveloppe sur son oreiller au moment où il s'était éclipsé à l'étage. Il avait probablement attendu le bon moment pour être invité à monter au premier étage de la maison et il s'était glissé subrepticement dans la chambre de Harry pour y déposer la carte de Tom.

Un peu confus, Harry attrapa la clé reposant toujours dans l'enveloppe et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il s'agissait d'une clé plutôt épaisse de couleur or sur laquelle le logo de Gringotts était frappé. Gringotts était une banque britannique mais qui s'était implantée dans différents pays avec les années. Elle était notamment réputée pour être inviolable et pour accueillir les plus grosses fortunes d'Europe. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Hormis les brefs mots, rien n'éclairait Harry sur le sens de cette clé.

Les Malefoy sauraient certainement lui en dire plus dès le lendemain mais pour l'instant, Harry souhaitait simplement pouvoir se repaître des mots de Tom, de les lire indéfiniment et de graver ce moment en lui.

* * *

 _Bonne semaine :)_


	43. Chapitre 43

Chers lecteurs,

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un tel plaisir de vous lire et d'y répondre. Voici le chapitre 43 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. On me demande souvent combien de chapitres il reste alors, voici la réponse : 7 chapitres + 1 épilogue. La fin approche doucement. Hâte d'avoir vos avis : )

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 43_

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry tendait un passeport d'une main moite à une hôtesse derrière un bureau. La femme vêtue d'un uniforme orange et blanc lui jeta à peine un regard avant d'entrer des informations sur l'ordinateur, tapant sur le clavier à toute vitesse. Avec un sourire automatique, elle lui rendit son passeport, lui souhaita un bon vol puis prêta aussitôt attention à la personne derrière lui. Le souffle court, Harry lui répondit d'un murmure incompréhensible et il rejoignit Severus Snape qui l'attendait à deux pas du bureau d'accueil.

Encore chamboulé par la facilité avec laquelle il avait passé la porte d'embarquement, Harry jeta un dernier regard à son passeport. À côté de sa photo se trouvait le nom de _John Smith_. Un patronyme tout ce qu'il avait de plus anglo-saxon et commun, de quoi se noyer dans la foule. Partagé entre l'excitation et la peur de la transgression de la loi, Harry laissa Snape poser une main sur son épaule pour le guider vers la file d'attente démarrant à la porte vitrée les séparant de l'avion garé sur le tarmac, prêt à décoller d'ici vingt bonnes minutes.

L'écran au-dessus de la porte vitrée indiquait _Genève_ et Harry passa une main nerveusement dans son cou en songeant à la folie qu'il était prêt à commettre.

« Vous êtes sûr que… »

« Entièrement sûr, » coupa Snape d'un regard noir. « Taisez-vous et n'attirez pas l'attention sur nous. »

Harry s'offusqua car, après tout, la file d'attente était composée de travailleurs en costard-cravate et en mallette en cuir, mais aussi de couples, de groupes d'amis et de familles prêts à prendre un avion en direction de la Suisse. Qui y avait-il de dangereux ici ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement, lui-même déjà très tendu par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais le regard perçant et mauvais du tireur à gage lui arracha un soupir las et il abandonna sa protestation véhémente. Il ne servait à rien de se battre contre l'homme et sincèrement, il n'en avait pas l'énergie.

Mais celui-ci ne pouvait-il pas comprendre une seule seconde combien il était perturbé par le fait d'embarquer dans un avion sous un autre nom ? Ce qu'il faisait était absolument illégal et lui attirera de sérieux ennuis s'il venait à se faire attraper. À coup sûr, il rejoindra Tom dans la prison de Londres après cela. Peut-être était-ce la bonne solution pour retrouver son amant ? Harry secoua la tête pour chasses ses idées cyniques et toute son angoisse d'ainsi violer consciemment la loi le rattrapa.

Mais d'après les Malefoy et Snape, changer son identité était le moyen le plus sûr pour le faire quitter le pays sans en alerter les forces de l'ordre. Il était très probable que son nom soit inscrit dans un fichier de signalement, non pas pour grosse infraction, crime ou dangerosité mais bien pour informer la police de ses déplacements internationaux. Or, si la police l'apprenait, Harry aurait de très lourds ennuis. Tant avec les flics qu'avec sa famille.

Mais ce vol était capital : il allait lui permettre d'atterrir en Suisse, là où Lucius avait pu lui obtenir un rendez-vous en début d'après-midi aux bureaux de la banque Gringotts installés à Genève. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la poche intérieure de sa fine veste en jean et caressèrent la lourde clé couleur or qui accompagnait la carte d'anniversaire de Tom.

Dès le lendemain de sa soirée d'anniversaire, Harry s'était rendu chez les Malefoy, leur demandant des explications concernant cette clé. Comme il l'avait deviné, Tom avait passé l'enveloppe à Narcissa qui l'avait à son tour glissé à Drago qui s'était alors chargé de la lui remettre discrètement. Son avocate, un sourire doux aux lèvres, lui avait alors révélé que Tom avait pris des dispositions spécifiques à son égard si une situation telle que son emprisonnement venait à se présenter. Elle-même ne connaissait pas le contenu de ces dispositions mais, pour pouvoir en prendre connaissance, Harry était forcé de se présenter lui-même à la branche suisse de Gringotts. Avec son accord, Lucius avait mis moins de cinq jours à tout organiser et à présent, Harry s'apprêtait à prendre un avion en compagnie de Severus Snape pour honorer son rendez-vous.

« J'aime beaucoup prendre l'avion mais les premières minutes de vol restent très angoissantes, » confia Harry dans un sourire nerveux.

« Oh. Je suis navré de l'apprendre, Potter, » renifla Snape d'un ton dédaigneux. « Vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous tenir la main comme vos chers parents l'auraient fait. »

« Mon père n'est pas du genre à me tenir la main dans un moment comme cela et ma mère est bien trop envahissante pour que je lui permette de faire ça, » répliqua tranquillement Harry, décidé à ignorer son ton acerbe. « Si je l'autorise à me tenir la main au début du vol, elle ne la lâchera probablement pas durant tout le trajet. Mais vous connaissez ma mère, vous devez vous douter un peu de sa réaction. »

Sa réponse eut le mérite de déstabiliser Severus et Harry se retint de sourire bêtement. À coup sûr, Snape, vexé comme un pou, l'enverrait paître durement et Harry ne souhaitait pas que le taux d'anxiété autour de ce voyage ne se démultiplie un peu plus. Il ne put toutefois pas retenir la lueur triomphante dans son regard émeraude et Snape se contenta de grogner bruyamment, le propulsant en avant quand la file commença à bouger.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent dans l'avion. Les réacteurs de l'engin tournaient déjà, provoquant un bruit et un vent effroyable. Malgré la situation angoissante, Harry laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres et il prit quelques secondes pour observer la machine d'acier avant de grimper dedans, Snape sur les talons. Comme à l'accoutumée, celui-ci ne montra pas la moindre émotion mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux noirs scruter les environs avec attention. Avec les contrôles organisés à l'aéroport, Severus avait du se délester de ses armes habituelles chez les Malefoy – là où ils s'étaient retrouvés – et, Harry en était certain, il se sentait profondément démuni sans elles.

Finalement, quinze minutes plus tard, l'avion décolla et Harry, émerveillé malgré lui, colla son nez contre le hublot en ignorant le reniflement sarcastique de son compagnon de route. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et le glissa en mode _avion_ avant de prendre quelques clichés de la ville de Londres se rapetissant sous ses yeux jusqu'à disparaître littéralement sous les nuages. L'impression de traverser un champ de coton fit sourire Harry et, bien que cela soit juste impossible, il rêva de pouvoir passer sa main par le hublot et caresser cette matière insaisissable d'un blanc éclatant. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté son visage au moment où l'avion perça enfin la masse de nuage pour se retrouver dans un ciel d'un bleu étincelant, là où les rayons du soleil caressaient le côté droit de l'avion.

L'émerveillement passé, Harry se cala enfin dans son siège et attrapa le magasine proposé par la compagnie aérienne. Il le feuilleta distraitement, s'attirant de nouveau un regard perplexe de Severus. La joie de Harry se flétrit brutalement quand la carte de l'Europe apparue sous ses yeux et qu'une multitude de points rouges indiqua les villes desservies par cette compagnie. Pas moins de dix aéroports français accueillaient ses avions et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, un brusque rappel de la promesse de Tom de l'amener en France pour les vacances lui revenant en mémoire. Cette conversation datait de fin mai, la veille du coup de filet de la police à Hastings et Harry s'était endormi un sourire aux lèvres, impatient de partir en vacances avec son amant. Leurs premières vacances. À présent, ils étaient à la fin de la première semaine d'août, Tom était incarcéré et lui-même se rendait illégalement en Suisse.

« Pourquoi n'affichez-vous plus cet insupportable sourire niais ? » marmonna Snape d'un ton brusque.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, vexé mais il se reprit. Ses yeux se plissèrent en dévisageant le tueur à gage, une valse d'émotion contradictoire le heurtant. Savoir que l'homme à ses côtés avait tué d'autres personnes le révoltait et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier dans un certain sens. Il soupira en balayant l'air d'une main, comprenant que le mépris de l'homme cachait en réalité une inquiétude. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Si dans son entourage, personne n'agissait ainsi, Harry avait compris que dans le monde de Tom, les sentiments tenaient une place particulière et tous semblaient très embarrassés de les assumer et préféraient les afficher d'une façon tout à fait insolite. Soit, Harry était capable de s'adapter aux deux façons d'être.

« Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai tenté d'interroger ma mère à votre sujet mais elle ne m'a rien dis de bien concret, » regretta Harry d'un ton badin.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pauvre fou ? » s'exclama Snape en le foudroyant du regard. « Avez-vous perdu la tête ? »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de vous directement, rassurez-vous. Je l'ai interrogé sur les amitiés perdues de vue et je pensais que peut-être, vous seriez nommé mais ça n'a pas été le cas. »

Severus semblait sur le point de lui arracher la tête et Harry dissimula son sourire en replongeant son attention dans le magasine ouvert sur la petite tablette collée au siège devant lui. Il pouvait voir l'homme en noir bouillonner littéralement à ses côtés : il se retenait à grande peine de le secouer visiblement.

« Ne parlez pas de moi à votre mère. C'est particulièrement dangereux que quiconque entende parler de moi, » siffla Severus d'un ton menaçant. « Rappelez-vous de la nature de mon métier ? »

« J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'une profession reconnue mais soit, je n'allais pas prétendre vous connaître. Ça aurait apporté trop de questions gênantes, » rassura Harry en roulant des yeux. « Ne soyez pas si nerveux. »

L'homme n'était visiblement pas du même avis que lui car son regard devint encore plus noir mais Harry se laissa guère démonter. En quelques mois de relation, Tom était parvenu à le vacciner contre les regards sombres et menaçants. Si ceux de son amant – le patron de la mafia soit dit au passage – réussissaient encore à le rendre un peu nerveux, ceux de Snape, notamment dans un tel contexte, l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais Harry ne se sentait toutefois pas le courage de l'avouer à haute voix alors il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire joyeux avant de reporter son attention sur le hublot.

Quand l'avion atterrit et que Harry traversa les contrôles de sécurité pour passer la douane Suisse, son cœur battait de nouveau à la chamade et, aussi incroyable cela soit-il, la présence de Severus Snape près de lui le rassura. Mais comme à Londres, il passa les barrages de sécurité sans la moindre difficulté après que les différents agents aient à peine jeté un regard à ses faux papiers d'identité.

Échevelé par toutes ses émotions, Harry se retrouva sur la place passager d'un véhicule de location et écouta distraitement Snape donner l'adresse de leur destination au GPS. Il ne prit même pas la peine de découvrir à travers la fenêtre les rues de Genève, bien trop angoissé. Il jeta un regard nerveux à son téléphone portable, terrifié à l'idée de découvrir un appel manqué de la part de ses parents mais par chance, son écran n'indiquait rien de cet ordre. Ses parents pensaient qu'il passait la journée avec Drago. Le blond avait marqué des points auprès de son père à son anniversaire et celui-ci ne grognait plus à chaque fois que le nom de famille de son ami était prononcé par chance.

Harry cessa de réfléchir quand la voiture s'arrêta au pied d'une place animée toute dallée de pierres et que son regard tomba sur un immense bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant. La banque Gringotts, l'une des plus grandes banques mondiale, possédait des établissements dans de nombreux pays même si la société mère s'était développée à Londres. À présent, Gringotts était très réputée et les plus grandes fortunes y amassaient leur argent. Et la Suisse, parmi tant d'autres pays, offrait une discrétion et une fiscalité qui, sans conteste, avait sûrement beaucoup plu à Tom.

« Suivez-moi, » ordonna Snape en constatant son immobilisme. « Arriver en retard ferait très mauvais genre et les employés de Gringotts détestent ça. »

« Je sais, » marmonna distraitement Harry en quittant le véhicule.

Ses parents possédaient eux-mêmes leur compte bancaire dans la filiale londonienne de la banque et la rudesse des employés de Gringotts était sujette aux blagues dès qu'ils se rendaient à un rendez-vous dans l'antre de ceux-ci. Lui-même avait déjà pu constater que le professionnalisme des salariés de Gringotts s'accordait en toute harmonie avec l'austérité.

Un peu dépassé par la situation, Harry se laissa entraîner par Severus Snape dans l'immense hall d'accueil du bâtiment où tout, absolument tout, puait la richesse. Harry fut malgré lui impressionné par les immenses lustres en cristal surplombant le carrelage d'un noir éclatant. Les bureaux d'accueil étaient répartis de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Derrière ces pupitres se trouvaient des salariés de la banque, tous vêtus en tailleur ou en costume, et Snape le guida vers le premier bureau libre vers lequel ils passèrent. Figurait alors un homme de taille moyenne dont le regard perçant se posa sur eux sans un sourire.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Gripsec, » annonça Harry d'une voix hésitante. « Mr Potter. »

« Votre clé, Mr Potter, » demanda l'homme.

Fébrile, Harry glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et en tira la clé accompagnant la carte d'anniversaire écrite par la main de Tom. Il la brandit sous le nez de l'homme qui hocha sèchement la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton à sa droite. Sans les quitter des yeux, il se pencha vers un petit micro qui grésilla et prononça le nom de _Gripsec._

Pas moins d'une minute plus tard, un homme de petite taille apparut près d'eux. Il les salua d'un mouvement bref de la tête et sans un mot, il les invita à lui emboîter le pas. Harry perçut nettement l'agacement de son compagnon de route face au comportement de l'homme mais il se contenta de serrer les dents avec force sans morigéner. Harry lui-même sentit l'irritation grandir en lui face à cet accueil mais il ne dit rien, entrant dans une pièce rectangulaire sans âme, sûrement destinée aux rendez-vous de ce type. Les murs étaient en bois et la salle était faiblement éclairée par des torches électriques collées aux murs.

« Asseyez-vous, » convia Gripsec.

« Merci, » grinça Snape d'un ton ironique. « Nous sommes là pour prendre connaissance du compte dont la clé se trouve entre les mains de ce jeune homme. »

« Vous devez être Mr Potter, » supposa le banquier en fixant Harry, ignorant royalement l'autre homme. « Avez-vous la clé du coffre de Mr Jedusor ? »

Sans un mot, Harry hocha la tête et glissa la clé jusqu'à l'homme. Celui-ci l'attrapa avec lenteur et l'examina attentivement de ses yeux noirs comme s'il cherchait quelconque indice dessus. Les sourcils froncés, Harry l'observa faire puis, au bout d'une longue minute pesante, Gripsec reposa la clé et se pencha vers son attaché-case duquel il extirpa un épais dossier.

« Au mois de février, Mr Jedusor est venu nous rendre visite en donnant des consignes très précises au cas où le très regrettable incident survenu au début du mois de juin se produisait ainsi que pour prévoir des dispositions spécifiques en cas de décès, » commença l'homme d'une voix professionnelle, faisant frissonner Harry. « Mr Jedusor est un fidèle client de Gringotts que ce soit en Angleterre ou en Suisse mais ici, nous offrons une discrétion toute particulière à nos clients et c'est bien ce qu'il cherchait en nous sollicitant à ce moment là. »

Harry cligna des yeux face à cet afflux d'information. Même si les banques étaient de la même filiale, elles étaient soumises aux lois du pays et si l'Angleterre avait délesté Tom d'une grande partie de sa fortune et de ses biens personnels – dans l'attente de la révision de son procès en appel –, il était fort probable que ses comptes suisses n'aient pas été impactés de la sorte. La seconde chose que son esprit nota ensuite fut que Tom s'était déplacé à la banque peu de temps après leur réconciliation, suite à la fusillade menée par Greyback. Il ne s'était aperçu de rien concernant ce voyage sûrement éclair dans cette partie de l'Europe. Pourquoi Tom ne lui en avait-il touché aucun mot ? En le voyant accepter, du moins en partie, son statut d'homme de la mafia, Tom avait-il souhaité l'inclure d'une autre façon dans sa vie ?

« Qu'est-il venu faire ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pressante.

« Mr Jedusor craignait, et à juste titre visiblement, que ses comptes plus que fournis n'attirent les regards des forces de l'ordre britannique. Il a alors pris les dispositions nécessaires pour protéger une partie de son patrimoine en ouvrant divers comptes insaisissables, voire même introuvables, par les forces de l'ordre, » expliqua Gripsec avec un sourire retors, visiblement très fier d'offrir un tel service à sa clientèle. « Vous comprenez que je suis soumis à la confidentialité concernant l'organisation et la gestion des biens de Mr Jedusor et que je ne peux pas vous communiquer ces informations »

« Bien sûr. Ça me semble évident, » approuva Harry, une pointe de regret dans la voix malgré tout. « En quoi cette clé me concerne t-elle alors ? »

« Parmi tous ces changements bancaires, Mr Jedusor a également demandé à ouvrir un nouveau compte. À votre nom. »

« A mon nom ? » répéta le plus jeune en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Vous voulez dire que Tom m'a ouvert un compte en banque ? »

Il jeta un regard furtif à Snape mais l'homme le dévisageait d'un air impassible. Harry sentit un mélange de joie et de colère se faufiler en lui. Il ignorait comment il devait prendre cette information. Devait-il se sentir flatté ou offusqué que Tom dépose de l'argent sur un compte à son nom ? Et ce, sans même l'en informer ?

Gripsec hocha la tête d'un air presque ennuyé avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Avec de clients aussi richissimes, cela devait faire partie de son quotidien mais pour Harry, cela lui semblait complètement dément ! Le banquier tourna plusieurs pages, toute tapées à l'ordinateur, avant d'en attraper un petit paquet relié par une agrafe. Impatient, Harry fut tenté de lui arracher des mains mais il demeura immobile, tendu comme un arc.

« Parmi les différentes solutions pour ne pas que l'ensemble de son patrimoine soit avalé par la justice anglaise, Mr Jedusor a souhaité effectivement vous ouvrir un compte sur lequel vous pouvez, à partir du moment où vous en possédez la clé, agir à votre guise, » confirma le banquier d'un mouvement de tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? » haleta Harry en clignant des yeux.

« C'est plutôt évident, Potter, » intervint Snape en roulant des yeux.

Ce n'était pas _si_ évident que cela. C'était même bien trop confus. Harry savait que Tom était riche. Extrêmement riche même s'ils n'en avaient jamais réellement parlé, ne mettant jamais de chiffres sur cette abondante richesse. Même si le procès l'avait quelque peu ébranlé en découvrant qu'en réalité, l'homme possédait peu de choses et que son argent, principalement issu de sa société légale, semblait s'être quasiment volatilisé de la surface de la Terre. Sauf s'il avait ouvert différents compte en Suisse pour le planquer au chaud le temps de son passage en prison. L'Etat avait déjà ruiné son entreprise en la saisissant mais il n'avait guère pu lui prendre davantage. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place et Harry était stupéfait de ne découvrir cela que maintenant. Presque trois mois après la condamnation de Tom et six suite au passage de celui-ci à la banque suisse.

« Mr Jedusor a précisé que cet argent vous est exclusivement destiné et qu'il n'avait pas, en aucun cas, à bénéficier à d'autres personnes ou d'autres organisations. »

Harry releva un regard confus vers le banquier et, même si l'homme parlait en sous-entendu, tous les trois l'avaient parfaitement compris. Ainsi donc, cet argent ne servait pas à continuer à financer les actions de la mafia ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait-il que Tom lui avait donné de l'argent, comme ça, sans raison apparente ?

Gripsec coupa court à ses réflexions en faisant glisser jusqu'à lui le petit dossier. D'une main tremblante, Harry l'attrapa et son visage s'effondra en découvrant le montant mis en gras et se trouvant au milieu de la première page.

3 millions de Livres Sterling.

 _3_ _putains de millions de Livres Sterling_.

« Attendez… Tout cet argent est pour moi ? » ahana Harry pris d'un brusque tremblement en tournant alternativement la tête vers les deux hommes. « Tom m'a laissé tout ça ? »

Peut-être que Gripsec lui répondit mais Harry n'entendit rien. Tout le sang de son corps semblait avoir grimpé au niveau de ses oreilles qui, à présent, bourdonnaient bruyamment, le coupant efficacement de son environnement. Ses yeux émeraudes se brouillèrent tandis qu'il lisait, encore et encore, le montant remplissant ce coffre. Ce coffre à _son_ nom, à _lui_.

« Pourquoi m'a t-il laissé tout cela ? » chuchota t-il avec effroi.

« En prévision de ce qu'il s'est passé, Mr Potter, » dit simplement Snape. « C'était un risque réel et Tom a pris toutes ses précautions. Au cas où. »

« Mais… peut-être est-ce pour que je lui rende l'argent sans éveiller les soupçons des policiers, » supposa Harry en secouant la tête.

« J'en doute, » renifla Gripsec. « Mr Jedusor a placé le reste de son argent bien à l'abri. »

Sous le choc, Harry retint sa respiration quelques secondes avant de la relâcher brutalement, se rencognant contre son siège. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour du dossier, le froissant mais cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qui animait son esprit était le fait de se découvrir riche et ce, grâce à un paquet astronomique mis de côté par Tom. Pour lui.

Tremblant, il plaqua une main contre sa bouche alors que les larmes enflaient dans sa poitrine jusqu'à se faufiler dans ses yeux. Il abaissa un moment les paupières, tentant de ne pas tout simplement s'effondrer par le geste de Tom. Si une partie de lui se sentait très embarrassé et offusqué de cette somme complètement démente d'argent laissée – non, offerte – par Tom à son égard, il en restait surtout profondément touché. Tom avait voulu, à sa façon, le protéger et lui assurer une sécurité matérielle plus que satisfaisante. Notamment en étant loin de lui. Il était le premier étonné à trouver ce geste _romantique_ alors qu'il avait toujours jugé négativement ce genre de geste.

« Ce n'est pas la seule chose que Mr Jedusor a mis à votre nom, » ajouta prudemment Gripsec face à son choc évident. « Plusieurs de ses biens immobiliers n'étaient pas à son nom afin d'éviter une saisie de la justice. Au cours de cette même visite, Mr Jedusor a … »

« Il m'a laissé un bien immobilier ? » coupa Harry.

Si Snape leva les yeux au ciel face à son impolitesse évidente, Gripsec se contenta de serrer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de hocher de la tête, lui arrachant un nouveau geignement incontrôlé. Le banquier attrapa deux nouveaux documents dans le dossier et Harry se sentit vaciller en se retrouvant face à deux maisons différentes.

« Deux maisons… Il m'a donné deux maisons ? » suffoqua t-il. « C'est impossible. »

« Effectivement, Mr Jedusor vous a fait don de deux biens immobiliers. Le premier se trouve en Ecosse, au loch Torridon dans les Highlands, là où la population se fait rare et est remplacée par les montagnes et les lacs. Il s'agit d'une maison de campagne en pierre de taille plutôt modeste mais Mr Jedusor était certain que vous apprécierez sa beauté, » déclara le banquier.

Harry n'avait jamais visité les Highlands, notamment parce que son père réclamait toujours des vacances de préférence dans un pays chaud et près de la mer, là où il pouvait flâner des heures durant sur les plages de sable fin. Cela avait toujours convenu à Harry mais en voyant les quelques photos figurant sur la première page du descriptif du bien immobilier, il fut soudain pris d'une folle envie de se rendre en Ecosse. Gripsec ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'émouvoir de ce premier bien qu'il posa un long doigt fin sur le deuxième document.

« Ceci est une maison en bord de mer à Castiglioncello. C'est un village en Toscane, en Italie. Les photos sont peu nombreuses sur le document mais il s'agit d'une maison de maître en pierre avec un grand cachet. »

Harry cessa d'écouter Gripsec qui commentait la propriété avec emphase, visiblement très excité de s'occuper d'un tel patrimoine. Il attrapa le document concernant celle-ci et feuilleta doucement les différentes pages. Effectivement, peu de photos étaient proposées mais Harry pouvait voir que la maison était construite vraiment en bord de la mer Méditerranée. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il parcourait en diagonale les caractéristiques de la propriété, tournant presque de l'œil en posant un regard sur la valeur exorbitante de ce bien.

« Je ne peux que vous conseiller de faire preuve d'une discrétion à toute épreuve face à ce que Tom Jedusor vient de vous offrir, » conseilla l'homme en redevenant plus sobre. « Nous serons amenés à nous revoir pour que vous gériez comme il se doit votre nouveau patrimoine. »

« Mr Potter n'a pas la possibilité de se déplacer aisément jusqu'à Géneves régulièrement, » intervint froidement Snape. « Mais Mr Malefoy que vous connaissez déjà saura l'aiguiller tant que possible dans cette nouvelle gestion. »

La réponse de Severus ne plaisait évidemment pas au banquier mais Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Son regard était toujours rivé sur les photos des deux maisons lui appartenant. Un frisson le traversa et il passa une main moite sur son visage. Tom ne lui avait pas offert ces deux maisons sans raison : il connaissait parfaitement ses goûts. La maison en Toscane ressemblait étrangement à celle de Hastings, notamment avec les pierres apparentes et son amant savait combien il aimait ce matériau brut. La demeure écossaise était plus petite, plus modeste mais elle demeurait magnifique. Tom savait que, en un regard, il allait tomber amoureux de ces deux propriétés comme ça avait été le cas pour celle de Hastings.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir signé une dizaine de formulaires d'un geste tremblant, Harry quitta de nouveau la banque Gringotts. Après un dernier regard à la bâtisse imposante, il se laissa tomber sur le siège passage de la voiture de location réservée par Snape. Sans un mot, l'homme mit le contact et s'inséra dans le trafic englué de la grande ville. Leur avion décollait dans un peu plus de deux heures alors la circulation dense n'allait pas trop les mettre en difficulté.

« Je ne comprends pas, » souffla finalement Harry.

Snape lui jeta un regard bref avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Harry ne s'offusqua pas de son mutisme. Il ignorait s'il attendait réellement une réponse ou non mais il ressentait le besoin de mettre en mots son hébétude.

« Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu tout laisser entre les mains de Lucius, » ajouta t-il. « Je suis certain que c'est lui qui se charge de tout son argent discrètement. Pourquoi m'a t-il laissé tout ça ? C'est absolument dingue. »

« Tom avait conscience que, du jour au lendemain, son statut pouvait être découvert par la police et qu'il irait alors en prison, » répliqua Snape du bout des lèvres. « Tout comme le fait que sa sécurité était, de fait, toujours vacillante. Il n'a aucune raison de garder tout cet argent sans vous en faire profiter. »

« Mais je croyais que son argent servait à financer la mafia, » protesta Harry.

Comme si prononcer le mot _mafia_ était tabou, Severus tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour s'assurer bien inutilement que personne ne l'avait entendu. Comme ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une voiture, ce n'était effectivement pas le cas et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, constatant l'angoisse permanente des personnes faisant partie de ce milieu.

« L'argent de notre organisation est en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains, » siffla sèchement l'homme en le fusillant du regard. « Ne vous souciez pas de cela. »

« Comment est-ce que ça se passe maintenant ? Qui dirige la mafia ? »

« Arrêtez de prononcer ce mot ! » tonna Severus. « Le faire aussi aisément vous rendra non vigilant dans un contexte plus fréquenté et vous serez amené à dévoiler notre existence de façon idiote. Je doute que vous vouliez attirer un peu plus l'attention sur vous. »

Harry roula encore des yeux, irrité par la méfiance débordante de l'homme mais après l'arrestation de Tom Jedusor, personne n'était finalement à l'abri. Si Tom était parvenu à garder en sécurité ses hommes en se taisant complètement à ce sujet lors de sa garde à vue et de son procès, tous demeuraient malgré tout très tendus à l'idée de voir la police débarquer chez eux.

« Très bien, » accorda le plus jeune, les dents serrées. « Est-ce que vous pouvez à présent répondre à ma question ? Qui s'occupe de tout _ça_ maintenant que Tom est en prison ? »

« Restez en dehors de cela, Potter. Cela vaut mieux pour votre sécurité et votre avenir. »

« Vous croyez que ça ne me concerne plus simplement parce que Tom est en prison ? » se fâcha Harry. « Dîtes-moi en plus ! Je peux l'entendre. J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

Snape ravala de façon plutôt évidente une remarque acerbe et Harry s'efforça de ne pas s'agacer face à son comportement méprisant. Si, jusque là, il s'était attelé à mettre la mafia hors de sa vie, il ressentait à présent le besoin viscéral de comprendre _comment_ l'organisation criminelle continuait à tourner maintenant que son leader se trouvait en prison. Il avait dépassé sa peur panique de se voir reprocher une complicité à la mafia et maintenant qu'il venait de toucher du bout des doigts 3 millions de Livres Sterling, Harry voulait comprendre.

« C'est Malefoy, c'est ça ? Lucius a repris les rennes et vous l'aidez, » insista t-il d'une voix aiguë. « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous risquez en faisant cela ? Je suis sûr que la police poursuit son enquête. Maintenant qu'ils ont fait tomber Tom, ils espèrent tous vous attraper. »

« Je suis tireur à gage, Potter, » rappela Snape d'un ton ironique en s'engageant dans un rond point à trois voix. « Je risque énormément chaque jour. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Lucius et moi-même. »

« Tom vous avait déjà désigné comme ses successeurs, » chuchota Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Et comme Lucius s'occupe de ses comptes en banque, il a tout à fait accès à l'argent engendré par tous les trafics. Comme si rien n'a changé, en fait. »

« Potter. Ça suffit. »

La voix de l'homme était de nouveau agacée et Harry laissa courir son regard sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse par le pare-brise. Ils se trouvaient à présent sur l'autoroute pour rejoindre l'aéroport de la ville.

« Je sais que mon père et ses hommes n'ont aucune confiance en Lucius, » indiqua Harry en tournant la tête vers Snape. « Je suis certain qu'ils continuent à chercher activement toutes les personnes en lien avec Tom. Ils ont déjà deviné que Viktor Krum travaillait pour lui. Ce que vous faîtes est une prise de risque inconsidérée et… »

« Que croyez-vous, Potter ? Que l'on choisit ce genre de vie en pensant naïvement qu'il est facile de maintenir le risque à distance ? Il fait partie de notre quotidien et ne nous effraie pas. Nous n'allons pas abandonner notre cause dès la première réussite de la police. L'arrestation de Tom a suffisamment fragilisé les fondations de notre organisation et pour le moment, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous poser ce genre de questions. »

« Tout continue comme avant alors. Enfin presque… Sans Tom et sans le quartier général au club Sepentard. Où travaillez-vous à présent ? Comment tous les hommes de Tom acceptent-ils de vous voir prendre sa suite ? Vous continuez donc les mêmes trafics ? Et Greyback ? »

Harry ne sut dire si ce fut sa dernière question qui ébranla Snape ou l'accumulation de celles-ci mais l'homme contracta la mâchoire avec agacement, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. N'avait-il rien à dire, bon sang ? Rien à expliquer ?

« Je vous rappelle que Greyback a tenté de me tuer au pied de l'immeuble de votre pote-patron par intérim de la mafia ! » cingla Harry avec force. « J'ai quand même le droit de savoir s'il en a toujours après moi. Du jour au lendemain, Viktor a disparu de la surface de la Terre et moi qui avais une surveillance permanente, je me retrouve sans aucune protection. Est-ce que Tom est au courant de ça ? »

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et Harry ne savait plus comment gérer la conversation. À force de garder le silence et de vouloir oublier le lien entre Tom et la mafia, cette même organisation qu'il avait si ardemment défendu lors de sa propre garde à vue, Harry se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation et il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, » cracha Severus. « Vous avez été surveillé pendant des semaines par la police et ça, Greyback le sait donc cet abruti n'allait rien tenter. Et à présent, ne croyez pas que vous êtes lâché ainsi sans filet. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? J'ai le droit de savoir ce que la mafia prépare ! »

« Tom est condamné à vingt-six années de prison. Que vous faut-il de plus pour comprendre que vous avez tout intérêt à vous détourner de cela ? Si Tom vous a donné tout ces biens, c'est justement pour que vous puissiez continuer votre vie de jeune adulte sans vous préoccuper de l'argent. Contentez-vous de retenir cela et d'en profiter. »

La colère s'afficha cette fois-ci franchement sur le visage du plus jeune. Ses mains se serrèrent en poing et il se retint de ne pas tout simplement sauter à la gorge du conducteur.

« Je le sais ! » cracha t-il. « Je sais que Tom est enfermé en prison pour vingt-six ans même si Narcissa est persuadée de pouvoir réduire sa peine alors... »

« Alors arrêtez de vous accrocher à une relation qui est vouée à l'échec si la situation reste comme telle, » cingla durement Snape en le dardant d'un regard noir. « Tom va gagner quelques années de prison en moins, il ne va pas sortir libre. »

« Mais je l'aime ! »

Son ton ressemblait plus à un geignement qu'autre chose mais Harry n'eut pas la force de s'en sentir honteux. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage, complètement bouleversé par tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de son rendez-vous à Gringotts. Mon dieu… Etait-il à présent un millionnaire possédant deux demeures exceptionnelles ? Cette pensée lui fila le vertige et Harry abaissa ses mains, les reposant nerveusement sur ses cuisses au moment où Snape reprit la parole avec fiel.

« Vous l'aimez ? Allez-vous continuer à l'aimer en regardant tant d'années s'écouler loin de lui ? C'est ridicule. Tom vous offre l'opportunité de tirer un trait sur cette relation et de vous concentrer sur votre avenir. »

« Vous parlez comme mon père ! »

Sa réplique eut le mérite de couper le sifflet à Snape qui devint livide et il put voir les doigts de l'homme se serrer durement autour du volant, en proie à une rage évidente. Harry se surprit à tressaillir, à présent terrifié par la haine clairement lisible dans les yeux sombres du tireur à gage. La voiture s'arrêta brusquement à un feu rouge et Harry se tendit un peu plus, se plaquant malgré lui contre la portière du véhicule.

« Ne dîtes plus jamais cela Potter même si je dois admettre que si votre crétin de père vous a également conseillé cela, voilà que cela signifie qu'un peu de plomb est entré dans sa tête bien trop enflée, » persifla t-il méchamment en se penchant vers lui.

« Vous… Vous connaissez mon père et vous ne l'aimez pas, » supposa Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Snape lui lança un regard furibond avant de redémarrer quand le feu passa au vert. Le silence dans l'habitacle était pesant, saturé de tension et Harry fut tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre même si la climatisation était allumée et laissait passer un air frais et agréable au vue de la chaleur de ce mois d'août.

« Si Jedusor vous a légué tout cela et qu'il vous a protégé comme il l'a fait lors de sa garde à vue en vous faisant passer pour une simple distraction, c'est qu'il tient à vous bien plus que je ne peux le comprendre, » reprit froidement Snape. « Et il ne doit certainement pas vouloir que vous restiez abattu pour lui. Alors cessez de geindre et reprenez-vous. »

Le silence tomba dans le véhicule et Harry, les larmes aux yeux, tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, ses doigts caressant distraitement la clé du coffre de Tom.

Non, de _son_ coffre qui le rendait à présent millionnaire.

* * *

 _A la semaine prochaine :)_


	44. Chapitre 44

Chers lecteurs,

En cette journée assez particulière pour notre pays, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews si nombreuses à chaque chapitre. C'est toujours un tel plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre. Je vous livre ici le chapitre 44 de L'incorrigible attraction qui je l'espère, répondra à certaines de vos attentes et questions. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 44_

« Salut. »

Harry leva la tête en direction de l'homme venant de l'interpeller. Un sourire crispé apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour lui tendre une main polie. Celui-ci la serra avec douceur, la gardant emprisonnée dans la sienne une seconde de trop avant de la relâcher lentement. Deux ronds rouges vinrent colorer les joues de Harry.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Après tout ce temps. »

« Moi aussi, Adrian, » soupira Harry en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. »

« Tu as disparu des radars au début du mois de juin et tu ne m'as pas répondu avant hier. »

Le ton d'Adrian Pucey ne reflétait aucun reproche, seulement un peu de tristesse. Embarrassé, Harry eut un sourire maladroit et ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un Starbucks du centre ville. Après avoir commandé une boisson, Harry avait déniché une petite table en bois dans un coin étriqué de la pièce. Adrian, avant de le rejoindre, avait également commandé une boisson fraîche et ils se faisaient à présent face, chacun marqué par l'embarras de plusieurs mois passés sans un mot échangé. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment muets, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux sans jamais oser laisser leurs yeux se rencontrer. Par chance, le lieu était bondé, vivant et animé comme à l'accoutumé. Cela leur offrit suffisamment de distraction durant les minutes suivantes pour ne pas avoir à s'adresser la parole.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

La voix douce d'Adrian l'agaça autant qu'elle lui fit du bien. Est-ce que sa situation était si pitoyable que tout le monde se sentait forcé d'adopter un ton mielleux et soucieux en s'adressant à lui ? Et en même temps, l'absence de jugement chez le futur architecte le rassura et lui fit plaisir. Il avala une gorgée de son café froid avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du garçon.

« Ça va, » assura t-il. « Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant. C'était un peu… le bordel dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de temps. »

« Je m'en suis douté, » murmura Adrian en haussant les épaules. « J'imagine que ça a été un peu animé. »

« On peut dire ça. »

Harry ponctua sa phrase d'une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Adrian et lui échangèrent un petit sourire complice et suite à cela, ils se détendirent considérablement tous les deux. Harry, incapable de le percevoir autrement, se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir repris contact avec son ami. Tom avait toujours particulièrement méprisé Adrian et il en était profondément jaloux. Combien de scènes Tom lui avait-il fait au sujet de ce dernier ? Et lui, à présent que Tom était hors jeu, allait le retrouver dans un café pour passer du bon temps avec lui. Si Tom venait à l'apprendre, il en serait furieux. Sûrement, non ? Et au-delà de cela, Harry trouvait son comportement inapproprié. Frôlait-il l'infidélité en faisant cela ? Ou, peut-être que Tom, après l'avoir rendu millionnaire, s'attendait justement à ce qu'il côtoie d'autres hommes ?

Son estomac se noua brutalement, lui provoquant une sourde douleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent une poignée de seconde. Depuis son retour de son voyage express en Suisse avec Snape, Harry ne pouvait pas tenir éloigné de son esprit les mots durs de celui-ci concernant la mort de sa relation avec Tom. S'ajoutait ceux que James lui avait tenu juste après le verdict du procès. Après avoir traversé une phase de déni puis d'espoir, Harry était forcé de faire face à la réalité. Car, plus les jours passaient, plus les choses devenaient concrètes et réelles. Et lui explosaient au visage. Il devait arrêter de croire que Tom allait sortir de prison prochainement, revenir auprès de lui et reprendre leur histoire dans la foulée. C'était _fini_.

« Est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? »

Harry sursauta quand les mots d'Adrian furent accompagnés d'une main inquiète sur la sienne qui était enroulée autour de son gobelet.

« J'essaie, » admit Harry du bout des lèvres. « Le temps est long. »

« Je peux imaginer combien il est long. Tu as de la chance que ton nom ne soit pas apparu dans les médias car je suppose sans mal que tu es celui qui a passé soixante-douze heures en garde à vue avec lui. »

Ce que Harry appréciait particulièrement chez Adrian était son franc-parler, son habitude à ne pas mâcher ses mots ou de ne pas veiller à ne pas le heurter. Il laissa un sourire sincère ourler ses lèvres en songeant que peu de personnes se sentait capable de s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as failli te retrouver en prison à cause de lui. »

« Je sais. »

« Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas très net. »

« J'ai été bien plus naïf que toi, » soupira Harry sans se vexer des propos durs d'Adrian à l'encontre de Tom. « J'aurai peut-être dû t'écouter, faire attention à tes mises en garde. Et à celles des autres. Tu n'as pas été le seul à m'alerter sur Tom. »

Lucius Malefoy l'avait fait. En vain. Il n'avait pas pu, pas voulu voir que Tom n'était effectivement pas un homme ordinaire. Il s'était leurré, se jetant sans réfléchir dans les bras de l'homme. Celui qui l'avait aidé à admettre et à accepter son homosexualité. Celui qui lui avait permis de découvrir tant d'émotions. Celui à qui il avait offert sa virginité. Celui qui l'avait rendu millionnaire.

« Si tu n'es pas en prison aujourd'hui, c'est probablement parce que tu as menti pour lui, » reprit Adrian en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur. « A t-il conscience de la chance qu'il a eu de t'avoir à ses côtés ? »

« Je crois qu'il le sait, » répondit simplement Harry.

Sinon, pourquoi Tom lui aurait-il ouvert un compte en banque contenant plusieurs millions de Livre Sterling ? Pourquoi aurait-il mis son nom sur deux maisons en Ecosse et en Italie ? Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son rendez-vous à Gringotts – trois jours durant lesquels il était terrorisé de voir son père découvrir sa fuite express hors du pays – et Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions. C'était profondément agaçant de voir combien son esprit ne se mettait jamais en veille et finissait toujours par se tourner vers Tom. Harry avait tellement de questions à poser à l'homme ! Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette incertitude latente.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Attendre la fin des vacances et reprendre les cours. Je ne suis plus stagiaire chez Lucius Malefoy donc peut-être que je vais essayer de trouver un autre stage rémunéré, » expliqua Harry en soupirant. « Si je ne retrouve pas de stage, je vais devoir choisir une autre option pour la rentrée. Je n'ai pas commencé à chercher. Ni même à réfléchir vraiment à ce sujet. »

« As-tu vraiment envie d'en trouver un ? » demanda Adrian. « Tu aurais déjà commencé tes recherches si c'était le cas. Je te connais maintenant, Harry. »

Un rire sincèrement amusé traversa les lèvres de Harry et il secoua la tête, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil perplexe de son camarade.

« Hermione a dit la même chose. Elle est persuadée que j'aurai déjà envoyé des lettres de motivation, mon CV et la lettre de recommandation de Lucius à toutes les boîtes de communication si je voulais un peu me bouger, » expliqua t-il. « Peut-être que je n'ai pas tellement envie de retrouver un job là-dedans. »

« Comment ça ? Tu _es_ dans une filière sur la communication. Tu étudies justement pour travailler dans ce type d'entreprise.»

« Ouep je sais mais j'ai réfléchi. C'était cool de bosser dans le cabinet Malefoy. J'ai appris beaucoup de chose mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer dans une boîte similaire. J'ai toujours été intéressé par le journalisme ou quelque chose comme ça. Écrire, c'est ce que je préférais faire au cabinet. »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel Harry ressentit parfaitement l'incertitude d'Adrian. Il s'efforça de garder un visage neutre et un sourire franc alors même que ses lèvres menaçaient de trembler pour tomber vers le bas. Sourire était parfois très difficile. Trop difficile. Et épuisant.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? »

« Je sais, ça peut paraître surprenant. Ce soudain changement de carrière mais ce que j'aimais, c'était le défi permanent dans lequel Lucius me mettait. Je ne crois pas que je peux m'épanouir sur le long terme dans une boite de conseils de ce type. Là où j'étais le meilleur, c'était lorsqu'on me demandait d'écrire des communiqués de presse. »

« Mais… Admettons que tu veuilles devenir journaliste, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu n'es pas inscris dans le cursus journalisme proposé par Westminster. Est-ce que tu vas rester dans la filière de la communication ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'y ai seulement réfléchi ces derniers jours. Jusque là, je ne m'étais pas trop concentré sur la rentrée mais maintenant, ça me paraît plus évident. Comment faire ? J'en ai aucune idée. En fait, j'ai trop de questions. Il y a trop de chose dans ma tête pour l'instant. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la fac. »

Son discours était confus et Harry se sentit embarrassé de ne pas être capable de mieux exprimer son envie. Jusque là, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Hermione ou Neville. Encore moins à ses parents. Ni même à Lucius qui, très certainement, serait de bon conseil pour l'avoir vu au travail pendant quasiment une année scolaire.

Harry, à force de tourner en rond à la maison, avait fini par se poser milles questions sur son avenir. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reconsidérer la question maintenant que sa relation avec Tom paraissait être terminée. Et qu'il était devenu millionnaire. Car, et ça Harry en était intimement persuadé à présent, il avait profondément changé. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'arrivait plus à s'imaginer bosser dans un bureau luxueux vêtu d'un espèce de costard-cravate-mocassins qui, dans le fond, ne lui ressemblait pas. Et comme il aimait écrire et que, d'après ses anciens collègues, il n'était pas trop mauvais là-dedans, le journalisme lui avait paru une idée pas trop mal.

« Est-ce que tu lui as posé tes questions ? As-tu été le voir pour les lui soumettre et ainsi avoir tes réponses ? »

« A Tom ? » rit nerveusement Harry en secouant vivement la tête. « C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas aller le voir en prison. Je me ferais tuer pour ça par mon père, mon parrain ou toute la police. Au choix ! »

« Mais tant que tu n'as pas tes réponses, ça sera le bordel dans ta tête, » rétorqua sagement Adrian. « C'est peut-être un risque à prendre. »

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Adrian se quittaient en échangeant une poignée de main sympathique. Dans la foule de londoniens et de touristes s'agitant devant les boutiques d'Oxford Street, Harry demeura quelques instants immobile en observant la silhouette d'Adrian disparaître avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Revoir son ami lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné jusque là. S'il s'était quasiment interdit de penser à autre chose qu'à Tom et à sa condamnation, Harry était forcé de reconnaître combien son ami lui avait manqué.

Étrangement – et très égoïstement – il s'était senti presque blessé et attristé d'apprendre que, durant le mois de juillet, Adrian avait rencontré quelqu'un avec qui le courant passait très bien. Vraiment très bien. Pour le moment, Adrian ne lui avait pas révélé son nom et Harry n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, laissant à Adrian le soin de le faire au moment où il le souhaitait. Mais savoir que l'attention de son ami s'était finalement portée sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui faisait naître le regret de n'avoir jamais cédé à ses avances et ses sous-entendus. Harry avait honte de penser ainsi mais il n'avait pas pu retenir la pointe de tristesse venant lui tordre la poitrine en apprenant la bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de le féliciter chaudement.

Une fois de retour dans sa voiture, Harry alluma le moteur et se faufila avec difficulté dans la circulation dense de ce milieu d'après-midi. Les paroles d'Adrian ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Avait-il l'air si désespéré que cela pour que le garçon lui pose la question de son bien-être au moins quatre fois au cours de leur discussion ? Harry était pourtant vigilant à ne pas paraître trop déprimé face aux autres. Il gardait plutôt cet état dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

« Lui poser des questions, » marmonna Harry avec mauvaise humeur en passant une main sur son front devenu moite par la chaleur d'août. « Si seulement, je pouvais le faire ! »

Et en même temps, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Fondamentalement ? Rien. Juridiquement ? Rien. Harry n'avait jamais mis un orteil dans la prison de Londres seulement car tout le monde – Narcissa, Lucius, ses parents, Drago, Sirius, Kingsley et encore d'autres – le lui avait, soit déconseillé, soit littéralement interdit. Histoire de ne pas davantage attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais le procès de Tom était clos, jusqu'au prochain acte que serait son appel mais cela allait prendre du temps d'après Narcissa. D'ailleurs, son avocate lui conseillait toujours d'être prudent mais elle-même admettait que la vigilance à son égard s'était probablement amoindrie de semaine en semaine. Notamment par son lien avec James.

Avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir davantage, Harry s'engageait sur la route de la prison de Londres. Un frisson le traversa quand, quelques minutes plus tard, le panneau lui indiquant l'entrée de la prison de Haute Sécurité de la capitale apparut au bord de la route. Il tourna et se retrouva à rouler lentement sur le parking quasiment vide. Le complexe pénitencier, en pierres marrons sombres, se dressant devant ses yeux était immense. Son estomac se contractait toujours douloureusement en constatant que Tom était enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité et c'était un rappel cuisant de sa longue peine et des raisons de celles-ci.

« Oh bordel. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? »

Une petite voix lui murmura qu'il était passé à deux doigts de devenir un locataire de ce lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Après s'être garé près de l'entrée, Harry prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme avant de quitter sa voiture. Il fut heureux que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui au moment où il poussa la porte d'entrée, faisant face à deux gardiens armés, un bureau vitré derrière lequel se tenait une femme elle-même vêtue d'un uniforme de gardien.

« Bon-Bonjour, » articula t-il difficilement en posant ses coudes sur le petit pupitre face au bureau vitré. « Je viens pour une visite. »

« J'ai besoin de votre nom et d'une pièce d'identité, » demanda la femme d'une voix rêche. « Et du nom de votre visiteur. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de gorge étranglé et il farfouilla dans ses poches pour extirper de son portefeuille son permis de conduire. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir conservé la fausse pièce d'identité fournie par Lucius pour son aller-retour express en Suisse avec Severus Snape. Son nom allait être inscrit dans les registres de la prison à présent. Mais maintenant que Harry était là, à seulement quelques pas de son amant, il ne pouvait pas imaginer faire demi-tour.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens rendre visite à Tom Jedusor, » énonça t-il en glissant sa pièce d'identité par la petite fente dans le bas de la cloison vitrée le séparant de la gardienne.

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt et Harry nota sans mal le regard entendu qu'elle échangea avec ses deux collègues postés devant l'entrée.

« Mr Harry Potter, » lut-elle avec lenteur.

Harry se dandina sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise, et il ne sut pas comment interpréter son ton. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit pour sa défense. Il fut ensuite guidé par un gardien qui déboula de nulle part par une porte dérobée. Harry dut ensuite se délester de toutes ses affaires personnelles – clés, téléphone portable, portefeuille – avant de passer par le détecteur de métal et par une fouille rapide qui le mit profondément mal à l'aise.

Ensuite, il fut entraîné dans un large couloir terne. Les murs étaient d'un jaune pisseux et le sol d'un marron sombre. Alors même que les détenus ne se trouvaient pas dans cette partie du bâtiment, Harry pouvait déjà voir que les grilles émergeaient partout autour de lui : près des portes, accrochées aux murs pour suspendre des feuilles d'informations, visées aux fenêtres, etc.

Harry frissonna et sentit son cœur battre à vive allure quand le gardien et lui traversèrent une porte blindée fermée à l'aide d'un code digital _et_ de trois verrous. Le bruit du trousseau de clé le fit tressaillir et il se demanda combien de fois par jour Tom entendait ce son particulièrement angoissant. Cela fit écho à sa propre garde à vue où ce bruit terrible l'avait hanté durant tant d'heures. Une autre porte, d'autres serrures, d'autres sécurités plus loin, Harry fut finalement au seuil d'une longue pièce rectangulaire et exiguë : la salle des parloirs.

« Parloir numéro 4. »

« Merci, » ahana Harry.

Le gardien ne dit rien, refermant juste la porte derrière eux dans un claquement sonore qui le fit sursauter. Harry cligna des yeux et jeta un regard nerveux sur la pièce qui, en réalité, ressemblait davantage à un long couloir. Sur le côté droit s'étirait un demi-mur en pierre jusqu'à hauteur de la taille qui se transformait alors en vitre en pexiglas jusqu'au plafond. L'espace était séparé en boxs par des panneaux de bois conférant une fausse intimité. De l'autre côté de cette vitre, dans une organisation semblable, se tenait les boxs dans lesquels les détenus étaient amenés pour une rencontre au parloir.

« Vous pouvez y aller, » grogna le gardien posté contre le mur près de la porte, une arme à la main.

Harry glapit un espèce d'assentiment et ses jambes le portèrent mécaniquement vers le box numéro 4. Il garda les yeux droit devant lui pour ne pas avoir à subir la tristesse des autres personnes aux parloirs. Il ne voulait pas non plus croiser le regard d'un détenu. Pour une raison incompréhensible pour lui-même, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Arrivé au parloir 4, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise en fer inconfortable, les yeux rivés sur la vitre en pexiglas devant lui. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, prenant progressivement conscience qu'il était sur le point de voir de Tom. Il espérait que son teint n'était pas trop pâle ou ses yeux trop cernés. Après ne pas avoir vu son amant depuis tant de semaines, Harry craignait de ne pas être présentable.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage sur son allure. La porte au bout de la salle des détenus s'ouvrit et Harry se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise, les mains posées sur la petite tablette accolée à la vitre. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner avec force et quand il releva la tête, la silhouette de Tom approchait, encadré par un gardien à l'allure massive. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant.

Tom était plus beau que jamais. Peut-être que sa joie de le retrouver lui fit oublier le teint pâle, les cernes et l'uniforme d'un gris terne de détenu. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le visage de porcelaine du trentenaire, ses traits aristocratiques et durs, son corps élancé et musclé. Dans tous les cas, Harry se sentit plus attiré que jamais par l'homme et un sourire hésitant vint étirer ses lèvres alors que Tom, les yeux rouges plissés dans une expression indéchiffrable, prit place face à lui. Spontanément, Harry tendit la main devant lui dans l'espoir d'attraper celle de Tom, de la serrer dans la sienne mais il se heurta contre la vitre et le son résonna sourdement dans son esprit.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » chuchota Tom.

Harry s'efforça de contrôler sa déception face à la question : ce n'était clairement pas les premiers mots dont il rêvait. Il poussa un bref soupir, le coeur battant à la chamade en observant l'expression du visage de l'homme. Comme très souvent, Tom laissait apparaître peu d'émotions mais Harry le connaissait assez bien à présent. Suffisamment pour repérer son inquiétude et son embarras.

« Je voulais te voir, » justifia t-il doucement. « Je devais te voir. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » répliqua aussitôt Tom en lançant un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule. « Les flics vont le savoir. Ils jettent forcément un regard sur la liste de mes visiteurs. Tu vas attirer l'attention sur toi de nouveau. »

« Tom, » soupira Harry, la tristesse gonflant en lui. « Je voulais simplement… Merde ! Je voulais juste te voir un coup. Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que ta situation est pire que la mienne mais j'ai l'impression de devenir fou là-bas, dehors. Tu n'es plus là et… Mince, je voulais seulement te voir. »

Sa voix tremblante s'éteignit et Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains croisées nerveusement. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le plus jeune batailla contre ses larmes. Il n'espérait pas non plus que Tom le gratifie d'une danse de la joie mais au moins d'un sourire sincère et enthousiaste. Avait-il déjà tiré un trait sur lui ? Exactement comme tout son entourage le poussait à faire avec Tom ? La simple idée lui nouait si douloureusement l'estomac que Harry souhaitait pouvoir se mettre lui-même des coups de poing pour faire disparaître ces nœuds.

« Harry… Je suis navré de t'accueillir ainsi, » soupira finalement Tom d'un ton doux et bas. « Je suis heureux de te voir aussi mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu l'as échappé belle. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance. »

Ému par l'inquiétude sincère se reflétant dans la voix de l'homme, Harry releva la tête pour le regarder. Il lui adressa un sourire timide auquel Tom répondit avec encore plus de retenue. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards alentours, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur les conditions de vie de l'homme. Comment est-ce que ça se passait pour lui en prison ? Subissait-il des violences et des humiliations de la part de ses codétenus comme les médias en évoquaient souvent en prison ? Ou bien, Tom était parvenu à prendre le dessus sur le milieu carcéral et à être en position de force exactement comme il l'était à l'extérieur de ces murs ? Harry remarqua alors son uniforme de détenu pour la première fois et ce constat lui serra davantage la poitrine.

« J'ai des questions. Des tonnes. Elles sont constamment en train de tourner dans mon esprit et je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose. »

« Je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout. Des oreilles traînent toujours en prison, » répondit franchement Tom en arquant un sourcil.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Sa sollicitude transpirait dans sa voix et il ne fut guère étonné de voir Tom rouler des yeux d'un air désabusé comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une interrogation importante. Harry fronça les sourcils en le voyant balayer l'air du revers de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. En avisant son air, Tom soupira puis se pencha en avant pour murmurer, visiblement très inquiet que leur conversation soit entendue par d'autre.

« Très bien. »

« Très bien ? » répéta t-il, dubitatif. « Tu es en prison. Comment tout peut très bien aller ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Comment se passe la cohabitation avec les autres prisonniers et les gardiens ? Et puis… »

« Harry, » stoppa Tom d'un ton froid, levant une main sèche et autoritaire. « Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ma vie en prison. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que je vais bien et que je maîtrise la situation. »

« Tu maîtrise la situation ? » répéta à nouveau Harry en haussant les sourcils. « Tu t'es fais coffré pour vingt-six années de prison. En quoi est-ce de la maîtrise ? Tu vas rester enfermé ici pendant presque trois putains de décennies. »

Aussitôt, Harry regretta son éclat et il serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, les mains tremblantes. Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent un peu plus et Harry fut tenté de les lui arracher et de le secouer pour l'entendre reconnaître la réelle situation merdique dans laquelle il était. Après avoir tant désespéré de ne jamais revoir Tom, le jeune étudiant ressentait une colère incontrôlable et inattendue après lui.

« Comment as-tu pu te faire attraper ? » grogna t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Tu m'avais promis que tout irait bien, que tu contrôlais tout. Regarde où tu en es, maintenant. Regarde où nous en sommes ! »

« Tu m'en veux. Tu en as le droit. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! »

Et pourtant, sa protestation mourut dans ses larmes qui mouillèrent ses yeux. Harry serra ses poings pour retenir ses larmes et ses sanglots. Il vit l'incertitude se dessiner dans le regard de Tom et il se maudit pour sa sensibilité.

« On devait aller en France cet été, » reprit Harry, incapable de se retenir. « On devait partir en vacances ensembles et toi, à la place, tu te retrouves ici. Tu as toujours été tellement sûr de toi. C'est ton ego qui te perdra ! Je le savais. Tu es incapable de te remettre en question. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »

« Je sais, » reconnut simplement Tom en le dévisageant toujours ouvertement.

« Je croyais que tu connaissais des gens haut placés près à te sortir d'un mauvais pas si cela venait à se présenter. Où sont-ils tous ces connards qui te laissent crever ici ? »

« La police avait bien trop de preuves contre moi pour que quelqu'un puisse me faire disculper. Mais chacun remplit son contrat. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Arrête de parler en foutues énigmes ! Dis les choses telles qu'elles le sont vraiment. Admets que tu n'es qu'un putain de prisonnier qui va rester ici des années, » invectiva Harry en abattant son poing devant lui. « Tu m'as laissé tout seul. »

Harry ignorait d'où venait toute cette colère contre Tom mais à présent, il était incapable de la retenir. Elle se déversait en lui avec force et se modelait en mots assassins et volontairement durs. Lui qui, pendant toutes ces semaines, avait pris sur lui, trop effrayé de ne jamais revoir son amant faisait soudainement face à tout ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit jusque là sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de s'y arrêter deux minutes. Il culpabilisait trop à la simple idée de détester Tom et de lui reprocher la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais là, face à lui, tout lui revenait en pleine face.

« Je sais, » redit Tom avant de pousser un soupir. « Comment ça se passe avec tes parents ? »

« Ils me détestent. Ils me détestent tous, » cracha Harry mais conscient d'exagérer un peu ses propos, il tenta de se rattraper. « Enfin, ça va mieux ces dernières semaines. Mon père… a l'air d'accepter que je ne me marierai jamais avec une femme. Dans un sens, la pilule de l'homosexualité est mieux passée grâce à toi. Il était plus concentré à te faire sortir de ma vie. »

« Je n'en doute pas… Raconte-moi, » pria Tom d'une voix lente. « Raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu ces dernières semaines. »

Quelque peu étonné par la demande, Harry dévisagea son amant et il voulut une nouvelle fois tendre la main pour le toucher mais il se heurta contre la vitre. Encore. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Harry sentit sa colère fondre. Si la seule demande de Tom résidait dans le fait d'entendre parler de l'extérieur, il pouvait au moins y accéder. Harry toussa un coup, passa une main derrière sa nuque en rassemblant ses idées puis il reprit la parole d'une voix plus sereine.

« Je… J'ai eu mes partiels du deuxième semestre mais à la rentrée, je ne bosserai plus chez Lucius. Mon père était consterné à l'idée même que j'envisage cette possibilité. Je me retrouve sans stage mais je crois de toute façon que je n'ai plus tellement envie de bosser dans une boîte de communication de ce type. J'ai toujours aimé l'idée d'écrire alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me réorienter sur le journalisme ? »

« Tu as toujours très bien écrit, » complimenta Tom. « J'ai déjà lu certains de tes devoirs et ils étaient très bons. Notamment au niveau de la forme et du style. »

« Je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire de ma vie, » reconnut Harry en baissant les yeux, gêné. « J'ai besoin de temps et je me laisse encore quelques semaines, quelques mois pour réfléchir. Peut-être que je me suis mis cette lubie en tête et que je me leurre totalement. »

« Tu sauras quoi faire au moment venu, » conseilla l'homme avec tact. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je vais aller passer un week-end à Oxford avec Neville et Luna. Elle entre à l'université là-bas en septembre. Ils ont chacun une chambre dans la même résidence universitaire donc ils sont très heureux. Hermione a jeté Blaise. J'en suis soulagé. Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle… Elle n'a pas à vivre ça, » marmonna t-il avant de jeter un regard gêné à son amant. « Mais tout ça, ce sont des détails. Tu dois rien avoir à en faire et je t'ennuie avec mes histoires. »

« Non. C'est agréable d'entendre parler de futilités telles que celles-ci, » assura Tom dans un demi-sourire. « Continue. »

D'abord un peu hésitant, Harry remarqua combien Tom se laissa effectivement embarquer dans tous les derniers potins de sa vie. Plus qu'un réel intérêt pour ses amis et sa famille, Harry était certain d'offrir un temps de répit à Tom. Il se détendit progressivement et son enthousiasme habituel revint. Il parla longuement tandis que Tom se contentait d'intervenir de temps à autre, ponctuant ses propos d'une question ou d'une remarque sarcastique.

En exprimant ainsi à haute voix les dernières nouvelles, Harry nota que beaucoup de choses s'étaient en réalité passées depuis leur arrestation début juin à Hastings mais englué dans sa déprime, il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusque là. Comme s'il avait vécu tout cela de très loin, sans être vraiment présent.

Au bout de trente minutes, Harry arriva à court de potins et un agréable silence s'installa entre eux. L'espace d'un moment, Harry parvint même à oublier le lieu où il se trouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri désespéré ne s'élève dans le parloir numéro 2, là où une mère disait au revoir à son fils condamné. Harry frissonna et les cris et sanglots de la femme se répercutèrent longtemps dans ses oreilles alors que la réalité – lui aussi allait devoir partir – se rappelait à lui.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ce coffre à Gringotts ? »

A sa grande surprise, Harry vit deux ronds rouges colorer légèrement les joues de Tom. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage. Waouh, Tom Jedusor embarrassé face à lui ?

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu ne manques de rien. »

« Tu m'as rendu riche. Je suis à présent millionnaire, » contra Harry d'une voix aiguë. « Et je ne peux le dire à personne sans éveiller les soupçons. C'est complètement dément. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment te remercier pour cela. »

« Tout ce qui a besoin d'être financé l'est déjà. Cet argent te revient légitimement, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, conscient de ne pas pouvoir gagner cette partie contre l'homme. Tout cela était encore bien trop abstrait pour lui. Si Gringotts lui avait donné une carte bancaire sur son nouveau compte, Harry était encore incapable de l'utiliser. Ce qui, évidemment, ahurissait complètement Drago qui, même s'il ignorait le montant contenu dans ce compte, était persuadé que Tom lui avait laissé un sacré pactole.

« Lucius m'a proposé de rencontrer son conseiller financier pour qu'il puisse m'aiguiller dans la gestion de tout cet argent, » révéla Harry en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Il pense que je dois faire des placements et investissements intéressants pour faire travailler cet argent. »

« C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais en ouvrant ce coffre, » approuva Tom. « Lucius est l'homme de la situation pour t'accompagner dans ces démarches. Tu peux lui accorder toute ta confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _mon_ argent, Tom. En quoi suis-je légitime pour faire fructifier ce pactole que tu me laisses ? »

« Ça me paraît plutôt évident. »

Tom roula des yeux, la mâchoire légèrement contractée et Harry nota sa confusion et son embarras briller dans son regard si particulier, teinté de touches rougeâtres.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai laissé cet argent à toi, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce patrimoine financier et immobilier t'appartient à présent et tu es libre d'en disposer à ta guise, » reprit le plus âgé d'un ton sérieux. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas en informer qui que ce soit car tout le monde serait étonné de te voir soudain si enrichi mais utilise cet argent pour réaliser tes rêves et t'assurer une belle vie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » demanda t-il doucement.

« Tu vas continuer ta vie. Réussir brillamment ton diplôme dans la communication ou dans le journalisme si tu te réorientes. Je n'ai pas de doutes sur ton avenir. Tu as de quoi te lancer dans des projets de plus grande envergure si tu le souhaites. Utilise les maisons à ta guise. Elles sont à toi maintenant, » insista Tom.

« Et nous ? »

Sa question provoqua un tic nerveux à Tom près de la bouche et Harry sentit une vive douleur naître dans sa poitrine. Il se tendit imperceptiblement en avisant le silence entre eux. Tom resta muet, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il change de sujet mais Harry demeura déterminé, son regard rivé dans celui du plus âgé.

« Et nous ? » répéta t-il, les dents serrées.

« Harry. Je ne suis pas prêt de sortir. Narcissa va bien sûr tout tenter au moment du procès en appel pour diminuer ma peine mais la sentence demeurera lourde, j'en ai conscience, » soupira Tom en soutenant son regard. « Toi-même, tu l'as très bien dis. Je vais rester ici pendant quelques années. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Continue ta vie. »

« Alors toi aussi, tu tiens le même discours qu'eux tous, » gronda Harry, la rage se réveillant de nouveau en lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Que j'utilise ton fric et tes maisons pour me construire une belle vie pendant que toi tu crèves ici ? Pourquoi tu m'as donné cet argent si tu veux que je t'oublie ensuite ? Je t'ai toujours dis que ton fric, je n'en avais rien à faire, que je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me faire entretenir ! »

Le souffle erratique, Harry fusilla Tom du regard mais celui-ci ne sourcilla pas. Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux et il se demanda depuis combien de temps Tom souhaitait lui dire ces mots. Quand l'aurait-il fait, quand aurait-il mis un terme à leur relation s'il n'était pas venu le voir aujourd'hui ?

« Comment peux-tu juste me jeter de la sorte ? Espèce de connard ! » fulmina le jeune Potter, livide. « Tu veux que l'on se quitte ? Très bien. Tu as raison. Et tu sais ce que je vais faire à la seconde où je vais passer les portes de cette putain de prison ? Je vais laisser tous les mecs qui le veulent bien me draguer. C'est bien ça que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Que je me fasse sauter par qui je le souhaite et que j'y prenne le plus grand plaisir car… »

« Arrête ! »

La voix de Tom était plus coupante que jamais et Harry sursauta quand il abattit son poing contre la petite tablette devant lui, les yeux rougeoyants de rage. Aussitôt, le gardien du côté des détenus déboula vers eux et Harry fut sur le point de se lever, de hurler s'il venait à embarquer Tom avec lui. Mais le fonctionnaire se contenta de les regarder tous les deux d'un air sombre.

« Tout va bien, » balbutia Harry d'une voix plaintive. « Encore quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît. »

Sans un mot, l'homme se détourna et Harry reposa son regard sur Tom. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en repérant la colère luisant dans le regard de son amant. Il avait volontairement appuyé sur la corde particulièrement vivace de la jalousie de Tom. Peu importe combien Tom voulait lui conseiller de changer de vie, de le jeter de la sienne, Harry savait que sa jalousie rendait insupportable l'entendre dire de telles choses.

« Ne dis pas ça, » siffla Tom en se penchant furieusement vers lui, son nez touchant presque la vitre les séparant. « Ne dis pas ça car la simple idée qu'un enfoiré te touche me rend dingue et je pourrai tuer tout le monde dans cette prison pour venir ensuite l'étrangler à mains nues. »

Un mélange de peur – notamment quand il se remémora leur violente dispute, celle où Tom avait brûlé d'envie de le frapper après que le pauvre Wayne Hopkins soit venu le saluer innocemment dans une librairie – et d'excitation s'éveilla en Harry et il fixa Tom, comme subjugué par ses lèvres bougeant furieusement et par sa détermination à lui rappeler – même à contrecœur – combien il tenait à lui. Et ça, Harry en était sûr, il ne l'oubliera pas.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec d'autres. Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer, » reprit l'homme d'une voix tranchante. « Mais ne m'attends pas. Ne m'attends pas durant des années. » La gorge enserrée par les larmes, Harry resta silencieux. Sa main vint timidement se poser contre la vitre et Tom, après un moment d'hésitation, plaqua la sienne en miroir dessus. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de mieux en terme de contact. Incapable de se retenir davantage, Harry fondit en larmes. Il plaqua son autre main contre son visage, tremblant et désespéré face à l'effondrement définitif de sa relation avec l'homme qui lui avait offert – et ça, il n'en doutait pas – l'histoire la plus passionnée de sa vie.

« D'accord, » articula finalement Harry entre ses larmes. « D'accord. »

* * *

 _Bonne semaine._


	45. Chapitre 45

Bonjour,

Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre qui a suscité beaucoup de réactions du fait de l'échange entre Tom et Harry ! Ah, ah, tout n'est pas rose pour les deux garçons...  
Aujourd'hui, chapitre plus calme mais je l'apprécie quand même beaucoup en raison de la discussion s'y trouvant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également et vous donnera un autre regard sur certains personnages !

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 45_

Finalement, le mois de septembre arriva et mit définitivement fin aux « vacances de l'horreur » comme Harry les avait surnommé dans sa tête. L'idée lui était venue au hasard d'une réflexion déprimée autour de Tom, de sa propre garde à vue, de toute cette situation merdique. Au début, l'expression avait été douloureuse puis maintenant, elle parvenait à lui arracher un léger sourire. Car il préférait en rire plutôt qu'en pleurer. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Les cours avaient repris avec le même rythme effréné que l'année précédente, si ce n'est plus. Harry avait accueilli cette surcharge de travail avec plaisir, s'y plongeant la tête la première même si, en toute sincérité, il prenait de moins en moins de plaisir à suivre des cours d'entreprise, de communication, de psychologie du travail, etc. Tout lui paraissait dénué de sens et fade. C'était particulièrement difficile de se sentir investi dans ses études quand tout semblait ennuyant. Harry ignorait si cela venait des enseignants, de lui-même, de son état d'esprit ou de son nouveau désir de s'épanouir dans un autre métier.

La rentrée avait d'ailleurs amené une conversation très embarrassante entre le professeur Dumbledore et lui-même. Le vieil homme avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir vu ces derniers mois, lui indiquant par là être tout à fait informé de sa situation et de celle de Tom. Harry, tant bien que mal, s'était efforcé de rester impassible tout en prétextant que la justice avait seulement fait son travail, condamnant ainsi Tom à une lourde peine certainement méritée au vue des faits reprochés et des preuves accumulées contre lui. Autant dire que le doyen de l'université n'avait pas gobé un mot de ses belles paroles pleines de sens moral.

Il avait alors été très étonné d'apprendre que Dumbledore avait lui-même rendu visite à Tom quelques jours plus tôt à la prison centrale de Londres. Harry avait réagi de façon agressive, porté par sa surprise que le vieil homme se rende à la prison pour voir son ancien amant. Après tout, Tom ne portait clairement pas l'homme dans son cœur et Harry était certain que cette visite l'avait rendu fou de rage.

« Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, » s'était justifié l'ancien professeur de philosophie dans un soupir triste. « Tom n'a jamais pu l'accepter mais je me suis toujours sincèrement inquiété pour lui. Il était destiné à un tel avenir. »

« Pourquoi vous déteste t-il autant ? »

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant que Harry ne puisse se contrôler. Il avait été frappé par l'attachement sincère palpable dans la voix du vieil homme. Dumbledore parlait comme un homme ayant abandonné l'idée de faire changer Tom, de le ramener dans le droit chemin et comme si ce fait demeurerai à jamais un échec personnel. Luttant contre un rougissement inopiné face à son indélicatesse, Harry avait patiemment attendu la réponse de l'homme.

« Je crois que Tom sait depuis toujours que je ne cautionne absolument pas ses actions. Rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis et c'était la condition pour qu'il puisse entrer à l'université, là où il avait toute sa place. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me haïr après cela. »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais rien dis. Vous ne l'avez jamais dénoncé, » avait souligné Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous saviez _qui_ il était et pourtant, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter. »

« J'ai toujours eu l'espoir vain que Tom comprenne que la solution à ses peines ne se trouvait pas dans la violence ou le pouvoir. C'est un jeune homme si intelligent mais qui a cruellement manqué d'amour. On peut tout avoir pour être heureux mais si l'amour fait défaut, plus rien n'a de valeurs. »

Harry avait été assez secoué par cette conversation. D'un côté, il avait été soulagé de pouvoir parler librement de Tom et de son statut à la mafia avec d'autres personnes que les Malefoy mais de l'autre, il était très surpris qu'une personne aussi droite que Albus Dumbledore ait gardé le secret du véritable rôle de Tom durant de si longues années. Il s'était brièvement demandé quelle serait la réaction de son père, si proche de Dumbledore, s'il venait à l'apprendre mais il avait préféré se concentrer sur une autre chose.

« Mais heureusement, Tom t'a rencontré et je suis certain que ça a changé beaucoup de choses pour lui, » avait ajouté le vieillard avec un sourire bienveillant à son encontre.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

« Harry, tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que tu as certainement apporté dans la vie de Tom au cours de vos quelques mois passés ensembles. Probablement que Tom lui-même n'en a pas eu réellement conscience. Tout ceci est vraiment inconnu pour lui. Il s'est lancé dans la plus grande aventure de la vie alors même que je craignais qu'il ne le fasse jamais. »

Là encore, Dumbledore avait souligné l'existence dénuée d'amour et de sentiments affectifs de Tom. Si Harry l'avait déjà compris car Tom le lui avait plus ou moins glissé et sa maladresse sentimentale – et sa jalousie excessive – ne laissait peu de place aux doutes, il avait toutefois été secoué par ce rappel venant d'une autre personne. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir questionné Tom sur la mort de son père. Après tout, James lui avait dit que Tom avait tué son propre géniteur, même si aucune preuve ne l'accablait. Sa visite à la prison avait été si inattendue, courte et bouleversante que Harry avait oublié la moitié de ses interrogations en faisant face à l'homme. Il demeurait avec certains doutes mais cette fois-ci, Harry n'était plus sûr d'avoir l'opportunité de les soumettre à Tom.

« Peut-être. Je n'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose que je sais est que notre histoire est finie à présent. »

La conclusion de cet entretien avait été assez douloureuse mais Harry s'habituait progressivement à penser, à dire et à croire réellement en ces mots lorsqu'il énonçant la fin de sa relation avec Tom. Au début, il le disait sans aucune conviction mais les jours passaient et le temps faisait son œuvre, le forçant à prendre conscience que Tom était enfermé en prison et lui à l'extérieur. L'incompatibilité de leur relation lui sautait à présent aux yeux.

Après cet interlude, Harry s'était évertué encore plus fort à poursuivre sa vie sans y inclure Tom. Sans vraiment oser l'avouer à vive voix, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de chercher une autre entreprise pour y effectuer un stage rémunéré comme il l'avait fait lors de sa première année au cabinet Malefoy. Il avait décroché son téléphone une ou deux fois mais son manque de conviction était telle que son interlocuteur mettait rapidement fin à la conversation, surtout en repérant son absence flagrante d'enthousiasme après avoir effectué une année dans le prestigieux cabinet Malefoy. Lucius lui avait d'ailleurs proposé à demis-mots de lui trouver un autre lieu de stage en faisant jouer ses relations mais Harry avait poliment décliné, décrétant son besoin de se concentrer uniquement sur ses cours pour ce semestre. Son ancien patron, absolument pas dupe sur son état d'esprit, l'avait seulement dévisagé sans un mot.

Pour le moment, Harry profitait d'un rare moment où il était seul à la maison pour s'avachir sur le canapé devant la télévision, un pot de glace dans les mains. Même si les relations avec ses parents étaient en dents de scie, sa mère veillait toujours à ce qu'un pot de sa glace favorite – au chocolat et au caramel beurre salé – se trouve dans le congélateur. Ses parents étaient tous les deux au travail et Harry, profitant de cela, osait enfin quitter sa chambre pour passer un peu de temps hors des murs de cette pièce.

Si sa relation avec son père s'était plus ou moins apaisée au cours des dernières semaines de l'été, elle avait connu de nouveaux rebondissements le soir même de sa visite à Tom à la prison de Londres. James en avait été aussitôt informé et il avait débarqué, en furie, à la maison alors que Harry était réuni avec sa mère, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Ted dans le salon autour d'un apéritif. Il avait déboulé dans le salon, fondant sur lui jusqu'à le soulever du sol avec une violence inouïe tout en le secouant comme un poirier, créant une onde de choc dans la maison.

« QU'AS-TU ÉTÉ FOUTRE LA-BAS ? DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE PRISON ! » avait-il hurlé, livide de rage. « QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ? JE T'AI DIS DE NE PLUS T'APPROCHER DE CET ENFOIRÉ ! »

Après le choc de l'arrivée violente de son père, Harry avait senti une rage violente naître en lui et il était parvenu, par dieu sait quelle force, à repousser l'homme de ses mains. La tension était telle dans la maison que Ted avait fondu en larmes, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et Nymphadora s'était empressée de refermer ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Ahurie d'apprendre que Harry avait été voir Tom en prison, Lily était restée muette et figée mais Sirius et Remus s'étaient levés d'un même mouvement en constatant que le père et le fils s'affrontaient face à face, hors d'eux.

« Tu m'as collé un mouchard aux fesses ? » avait alors sifflé insolemment Harry. « Je ne crois pas avoir l'interdiction de me rendre à la prison. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » avait aussitôt hurlé James en agitant ses bras nerveusement autour de lui. « Tu crois encore que c'est un jeu ? Tu crois encore que tu peux prendre les choses avec désinvolture ? On t'a sauvé la peau ! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dis après le verdict : je le sais, Harry. Je sais que tu as soutenu ce meurtrier et… »

« Arrête ! »

« Et la police n'attend qu'une faute de ta part pour te coffrer à ses côtés ! » avait continué son père avec rage. « C'est ce que tu recherches ? Retrouver ton _mec_ et passer les prochaines années de ta vie en prison pour complicité de meurtres, de trafics de drogues et de crime en bande organisée? »

Et James, aussi impulsif qu'à l'accoutumé, avait terminé sa tirade en abattant son poing rageusement sur la table du salon, les faisant tous sursauter. Tonks, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, avait alors quitté discrètement la pièce en serrant toujours son fils contre elle.

« J'avais seulement besoin d'aller questionner celui qui, pendant les interrogatoires, n'a pas arrêté de me qualifier comme son passe-temps sexuel ! »

Sa réponse avait eu le mérite de réduire au silence son père. L'homme l'avait longuement regardé, les yeux plissés. Harry avait soutenu son regard sans ciller, alors même que la douleur des derniers mots de sa discussion avec Tom – et leur séparation – lui revenait en mémoire, provoquant une vive souffrance en lui.

« N'y retourne jamais. »

Autant dire que cet incident avait fragilisé une nouvelle fois sa relation avec son père qui s'était pourtant relativement bien apaisée au cours des dernières semaines. Après cela, ils étaient revenus au point de départ où le simple fait d'échanger deux mots et se regarder dans les yeux devenait compliqué.

« Salut. »

Revenant à l'instant présent, Harry sursauta et se retourna vers la porte du salon, un air fautif peint sur le visage. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres en croisant le regard de son parrain et il termina sa cuillère de glace pendant que l'homme s'approchait de lui. Il y eut un bref instant de malaise avant que Harry ne prenne la parole.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »

« J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas. Lily m'avait prévenu que tu serais normalement ici, » expliqua Sirius en s'installant à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Rien de spécial, » marmonna Harry en fixant la télévision. « Je voulais juste me poser devant la télé et ne rien faire. Avec cette pluie, je n'ai pas envie d'aller courir. »

Son parrain lui adressa une grimace qui lui arracha un sourire. Sirius était certainement le policier le plus fainéant de tout le commissariat de Londres. Par chance, sa morphologie lui faisait un joli cadeau car il était plutôt grand, de stature moyenne et des muscles se dessinaient sur son corps alors qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine d'enfiler des baskets pour faire le moindre sport. Même en courant plusieurs fois dans la semaine, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ un physique aussi musclé que son parrain. C'était injuste.

Sirius se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures. Il étendit ses jambes sur la table basse, prenant ses aises. Harry retint un sourire en constatant sa position similaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait osé s'installer ainsi si Lily rodait dans le coin.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé les deux. »

Le ton de Sirius était neutre mais Harry lui jeta un regard furtif. À vrai dire, Sirius et lui se voyaient uniquement en compagnie de James et Lily lorsque son parrain venait à la maison. Ce qui était assez régulier mais jusque là, ils avaient toujours profité de moments à deux en dehors de ces retrouvailles au sein du domicile des Potter.

« En fait, tu m'évites depuis ton arrestation à Hastings. Ce qui remonte à quatre mois maintenant. »

« Je ne t'évite pas, » démentit Harry dans un soupir, évitant toujours consciencieusement son regard.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Tu refuses toujours d'aller boire un coup quand je te le propose. Ou d'aller au cinéma. »

« Je suis débordé. »

Le regard dubitatif de Sirius rendit ses joues brûlantes mais il tenta de rester impassible tout en continuant de fixer l'écran de télévision. Débordé à tel point que sa seule occupation de l'après-midi était de traîner sur le canapé. Le mensonge entre eux était palpable et Sirius roula des yeux, pas du tout vexé de le voir si têtu. Il avait probablement l'habitude de ce trait là de sa personnalité.

« Débordé alors que tu ne bosses plus ? »

« Les cours sont difficiles, » soutint Harry en haussant les épaules. « Quand j'ai le temps de me poser, j'essaie de le faire. »

Sirius ne dit rien et Harry cru qu'il avait accepté son explication, aussi bancale soit-elle. Il referma son pot de glace et le silence dans le salon s'alourdit un peu plus. Harry était certain que sa mère et Sirius lui avaient tendu un piège ! Lily l'avait informé de son après-midi en solitaire à la maison et son parrain s'était empressé de venir le voir, lui qui l'évitait tellement depuis ces derniers mois.

« Je suis désolé. »

Étonné par les excuses de son parrain, Harry tourna la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. La mine de Sirius n'était plus joviale comme à l'accoutumée mais chiffonnée et soucieuse.

« Pour la garde à vue et tout le reste. C'est moi qui ai mené la plupart de ton interrogatoire et je me doute de combien ça a dû être difficile pour toi, » compléta l'homme d'un ton sérieux. « On ne voulait pas laisser la place à un autre enquêteur. On avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir minimiser ce qu'on allait trouver. C'est bien pour ça que Narcissa a accepté cette aberration judiciaire que l'on soit ceux qui t'interrogent. »

Mal à l'aise par la conversation tout à fait inattendue, Harry remua sur lui-même en évitant de regarder l'homme. Sirius et lui n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette période. Ils n'avaient même d'ailleurs jamais parlé de sa relation avec Tom. Pourtant, son parrain avait eu de sérieux doutes concernant son homosexualité avant même la descente à Hastings. Il avait même été le premier à reconnaître à haut voix sa préférence pour les garçons quand Drago était venu le tirer hors de la maison.

« C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Je vois bien que tu n'arrives plus à me voir autrement que comme le flic qui t'a interrogé pendant soixante-douze heures. »

« C'est pas ça, » marmonna Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

« Si, c'est exactement ainsi que cela s'est passé. C'est moi qui t'ai interrogé la moitié du temps. J'ai signé la demande de prolongation de ta garde à vue. C'était utopique de croire que ça n'allait pas changer quelque chose entre nous. »

Harry resta silencieux car à vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre à son parrain. Lui aussi avait espéré que rien ne change après cet incident. Mais en réalité, tout avait changé. Harry avait été forcé d'assumer _ce_ qu'il était et _qui_ il aimait. Lui qui n'était pas prêt à faire cela avait été contraint de relever la tête et de subir les regards outrés, déçus et choqués de son entourage. Bien sûr, tous s'étaient attelés à masquer leurs réels ressentis. Tonks lui parlait de la même manière, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Remus lui lançait quelques regards soucieux en plus mais il demeurait le même.

Sirius… Eh bien Sirius avait été plutôt silencieux. Que ce soit lors de sa garde à vue ou après. Harry ignorait s'il préférait ce calme apparent à la tempête enragée de son père. Peut-être était-ce plus violent du côté de son père mais au moins, James mettait des mots sur la situation. Il ne se contentait pas de le dévisager en silence. Avec son parrain, c'était bien plus difficile de repérer le fond de sa pensée et un mur s'était dressé entre eux sans que Harry ne sache s'il voulait ou pas le détruire.

« Rien n'est plus pareil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » admit finalement Harry à mi-voix. « Tout a changé. »

Et chaque fois que les choses semblaient s'améliorer, une nouvelle claque leur était mise pour ralentir ce progrès. D'ailleurs, la relation entre ses parents et lui avait encore pris un choc sévère au moment où Harry avait de nouveau été convoqué au commissariat de Londres au sujet de Viktor Krum. Interrogé cette fois-ci par Alastor Maugrey, Harry avait dû répondre à une ribambelle de questions, soutenu bien évidemment par Narcissa qui, à chaque convocation de la justice, prenait son rôle d'avocate très à cœur. De nouveau le cœur au bord des lèvres face à la tonne de mensonges proférée, Harry avait alors nié connaître toute implication de Krum dans la mafia.

« Ne te joue pas de nous Potter, » avait reniflé Maugrey de son habituel ton grognant. « On a découvert que Krum a loué cette baraque le lendemain de la fusillade au pied de l'immeuble Malefoy et l'a quitté le lendemain de ton arrestation et de celle de Jedusor. »

« Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, » avait répliqué Harry avec force, soutenant son regard. « Viktor s'est seulement présenté comme notre nouveau voisin et nous nous sommes aussitôt bien entendus. Mes deux parents étaient présents le jour de notre rencontre. Vous devriez les interroger à ce sujet. Et, comment pouvais-je savoir que Viktor faisait partie d'une organisation criminelle ? »

« Car tu baisais avec son patron. »

Autant dire que Narcissa était aussitôt intervenue en pointant le caractère déplacé de cette remarque. Maugrey s'était excusé à contrecœur avant de répondre l'interrogatoire d'une voix féroce. Harry s'était distraitement aperçu qu'il était de plus en plus rodé à cet exercice et bien moins prompt à paniquer. Mentir devenait bien plus facile. Et c'était affolant.

« Il a quitté le pays. Il est sûrement retourné en Bulgarie et ce foutu pays ne nous le renverra pas malgré le mandat d'arrêt international contre lui, » avait indiqué Fol Œil en le fixant froidement. « Nous remontons tranquillement vers toutes les mains de la mafia. »

La menace était à peine voilée et Harry s'était efforcé de rester impassible. Par chance, la maison face à la sienne avait été vidé de tout effets personnels. Plus aucune trace du passage de Krum, des autres gardes du corps, de Tom et de lui-même ne subsistait entre les murs. En disparaissant, les hommes de Tom avaient efficacement détruit toutes les preuves pouvant les mettre encore plus en danger. Si Harry avait été horrifié de se voir interroger au sujet de celui qui avait été pendant des mois son garde du corps, Narcissa s'était réjouie de l'absence de matière concrète pour qu'il soit accusé de quoique ce soit. Avec le temps, Harry avait lui-même appris à s'enthousiasmer non pas de l'absence de doute à son sujet mais bien de l'insuffisance de preuves contre lui. Et ça aussi, c'était particulièrement affolant. Il avait définitivement basculé dans une autre dimension.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ces deux événements avaient encore complexifié ses relations avec ses parents. Même sa mère qui, jusque là, s'efforçait de tenir le rôle de celle tentant de mettre de la bonne humeur entre les murs de la maison, avait semblé s'essouffler un peu par ces différents rebondissements. La rentrée avait permis d'alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère au sein de la maison des Potter même si Harry restait très souvent cloîtré dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'université, avec Hermione ou avec Drago.

Partagé entre son agacement d'être ainsi surveillé, son inquiétude à ce sujet et sa culpabilité de ses propres mensonges et d'infliger toute cette situation à ses parents, Harry demeurait bien souvent incapable de trouver les mots pour réparer sa relation avec ses parents. Le plus difficile pour lui restait malgré tout de voir combien James le dévisageait autrement comme si, en l'espace d'une seconde, il était devenu un autre. Un homme capable de soutenir et d'accepter un meurtrier. Si son homosexualité avait peut-être un peu hérissé James, celui-ci n'avait guère eu le temps de se questionner plus à ce sujet. Il était bien trop fixé sur l'horreur de voir son fils s'accoquiner volontairement avec le patron de la mafia. D'autant plus que James était persuadé, et à juste titre, que Harry connaissait le statut de Tom Jedusor.

« Tu sais Harry, je suis fier de toi, » dit Sirius.

« Ne dis pas ça, » gronda le plus jeune.

Sirius n'avait rien, mais alors absolument rien, de quoi être fier de lui. Bien au contraire. Le simple fait de l'entendre lui dire ça lui était insupportable car ça semblait à Harry un mensonge si grotesque, si odieux ! Qui pouvait être fier de lui ? Personne.

« J'ai le droit de le dire si je le pense, » protesta son parrain d'un ton malicieux avant de redevenir sérieux. « Je suis fier de toi parce que tu ne baisses pas les bras. Tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre par toute cette histoire. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Non. Je sais que tu as souffert et que tu souffres encore mais tu continues à avancer et je trouve que... »

« Arrête. Tu crois que je ne baisse pas les bras mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'en ai marre de la fac. Ça ne me plaît plus. Je ne parle quasiment plus à Ron. Papa me déteste. Maman ne peut même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Et des fois, je ne les supporte plus à vrai dire. Je ne supporte plus personne en fait ! »

Son souffle était un peu précipité à la fin de sa tirade et deux ronds rouges vinrent colorer ses joues. Il avait été volontairement méchant mais comme souvent, Sirius ne se laissa pas berner par son attitude. Il se contenta d'arquer un sourcil inquisiteur et l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression de redevenir ce petit garçon qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui devait faire face à son parrain.

« Tu veux arrêter la fac ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, » marmonna t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, d'accord ? Tout me fait chier ! »

En s'entendant parler, Harry se serait presque donné des baffes tellement il ressemblait à un adolescent mais il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer son ressenti. Sirius plissa le bout du nez, jaugeant intérieurement quel était le point le plus important à traiter dans l'immédiat. Ses études ? Ses relations amicales ? Ou ses rapports avec sa famille ?

« N'arrête pas tes études prématurément : que vas-tu faire sans diplôme ? Et tes vrais amis resteront près de toi en toute circonstance. Mais tes parents sont aussi paumés que toi dans toute cette merde. Ils ne savent pas trop comment améliorer les choses avec toi et toi non plus, tu ne sais pas comment faire, » constata tranquillement Sirius en posant un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

« Peut-être qu'on a pas envie de les arranger. Peut-être qu'elles ne peuvent pas s'arranger, » grommela Harry en haussant les épaules. « De toute façon, papa me déteste. »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, Harry. »

Cette fois-ci, le ton de Sirius était brusque et sévère. Harry lui lança un bref regard incertain, assez confus par sa réaction. Peu importe combien il connaissait l'homme, il était toujours très étonné par sa capacité à devenir, en l'espace d'une demie-seconde, sévère et autoritaire, lui qui, habituellement était toujours très jovial et chaleureux.

« James ne te déteste pas. Il en est tout bonnement incapable, » reprit plus calmement le commissaire. « Il n'est certes pas doué pour te rassurer ou pour te parler, notamment au sujet de Jedusor, mais si cette histoire le rend si malade, c'est seulement car il t'aime profondément et qu'il ne veut pas que ta vie se résume à attendre la sortie de prison d'un criminel. »

« Il en a rien à faire. Il est seulement outré que Tom et moi ayons eu une relation, » grogna Harry.

« Même si j'ai essayé pendant des mois d'insuffler à ton père l'idée que tu étais gay, il n'a pas été capable de l'entendre avant de te découvrir dans le lit de Jedusor. Pardonne-moi d'être brusque mais je te rappelle que ton petit-copain était à la tête de la mafia, qu'il a plusieurs meurtres à son actif et des trafics de grande envergure sous la main. Le choc de James peut s'entendre. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry se savait sévère avec son propre père. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'imaginer le choc que ça avait dû être pour ses parents et son entourage de le savoir en couple avec Tom. Ça lui arrachait toujours un frisson désagréable. Le pire était probablement pour son père et Sirius qui eux avaient assisté à son arrestation. Il n'était guère indulgent avec James en feignant de ne pas comprendre son choc.

« Tu ne crois pas ? » insista son parrain en le fixant sans ciller.

« Si... » grogna Harry à contrecœur. « Je sais bien que ça ne le fait pas sauter de joie. Ça fait quatre mois à présent. J'ai été voir Tom en prison seulement une fois. Peut-être qu'il peut arrêter de me dévisager comme un criminel en puissance maintenant. »

« Nous savons tous que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. James ne te voit pas comme un criminel. Il est juste secoué que tu en protèges un, » rectifia Sirius avant de reprendre rapidement en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez laissé cette situation s'embourber et à présent, même s'il a intégré ton attirance pour les hommes, vous êtes incapables de vous parler normalement. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile ! »

« Je sais bien. Je vois bien comme toi et moi sommes tout autant incapable de le faire que James et toi, » répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce qui s'est passé… Ce n'est pas simple. Je suis désolé d'avoir participé à tout ça. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te faire face dans une salle d'interrogatoire mais nous avons tout fait pour t'éviter de te retrouver dans un tribunal. »

« Je sais… Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour cela, » reconnut Harry en baissant les yeux. « Je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. »

« Ton père ne sait pas comment faire avec toi mais tu n'as pas idée des risques qu'il a pris dans sa carrière pour te protéger. Crois-tu que nous n'avions pas de preuves pour te mettre en examen pour complicité de crime en bande organisée ? James s'est arrangé pour rendre la majorité de ses preuves irrecevables. Il pourrait être renvoyé pour cela. »

Troublé par les confidences de Sirius, Harry releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Était-ce vrai ? James avait-il réellement pris ce type de risques pour lui ? Sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons, des larmes vinrent aussitôt humidifier ses yeux et sans un mot, son parrain fit glisser un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Alastor fait son ours mal léché chaque fois qu'il te croise et qu'il t'interroge, même au sujet de Viktor Krum, mais il couvre James dans cette affaire. Sans ton père, tu serais déjà en prison, Harry. »

Les mots de l'homme résonnèrent sourdement dans son esprit et Harry ferma les yeux dans un vain espoir de retenir ses larmes. Il plaqua une main embarrassée contre sa bouche pour camoufler ses sanglots et quand il voulut se libérer de l'étreinte de Sirius pour fuir, celui-ci le retint efficacement. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva à enfouir son nez dans le pull de l'homme et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Nous avons fais exprès de pousser Tom Jedusor à dire le plus de mal de toi, à expliciter la façon dont il s'était servi de toi pour des faveurs sexuelles. Il l'a très certainement compris car il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le dire alors même que je suis certain de la véracité de votre relation. Tout comme l'est ton père, » ajouta Sirius d'un ton doux. « Pour te sortir de là, nous avons plaidé pour ta naïveté et ton amour pour Jedusor. On a assuré que tu n'avais rien vu car tu l'aimais trop, que tu étais aveuglé par cela. »

« Pou-pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis ? » articula difficilement Harry.

« James ne voulait pas, » soupira l'homme en roulant des yeux. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça a été difficile de convaincre le procureur que tu n'avais rien avoir là-dedans. C'est pour ça que tu étais observé de si près. Il attend le moindre faux pas de ta part pour relancer la machine judiciaire contre toi. Lui s'en fiche pas mal que tu sois le fils d'un commissaire. »

Soudain épuisé, comme si des mois de tensions retombaient doucement, Harry resta blotti contre Sirius. Peut-être n'avait-il plus l'âge de se serrer ainsi dans les bras de son parrain mais à cet instant, il avait désespérément besoin d'une étreinte. Il était quelque peu désarçonné d'apprendre tout cela. S'il se doutait déjà que son père et son parrain avaient œuvré pour lui éviter la case « procès », Harry n'imaginait pas de tels risques ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi James était tellement hors de lui après sa visite à Tom en prison.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment comme ça et Harry finit par arrêter de pleurer. Il resta tout de même contre Sirius, éreinté. Il se laissa glisser sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose sur les genoux de l'homme et il savoura la délicieuse sensation de ses doigts passant tendrement dans ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant bienvenu. Alors que le sommeil l'envahissait, Harry eut néanmoins la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une dernière question à Sirius.

« Pourquoi étais-tu si sûr que je sois gay ? »

Les doigts de Sirius se figèrent une poignée de seconde avant de reprendre leur travail et le rire de l'homme se répercuta dans sa tête, lui arrachant malgré lui un sourire amusé. Car la situation n'était peut-être pas si dramatique finalement.

« Je t'en prie, Harry, ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Même ta mère avait des doutes. Il n'y avait que ton père pour ne pas le voir. Et toi bien sûr. »

* * *

Bonne semaine :)


	46. Chapitre 46

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude concernant mon absence de la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ni la possibilité de poster le chapitre 46 puisque j'étais à la maternité après avoir donné naissance à mon premier enfant, un petit garçon :D De fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires et j'ignore si je le pourrais pour ce chapitre mais je vous remercie tous pour votre intérêt pour cette histoire :)

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 46_

« J'adore cette chanson ! »

Harry éclata de rire mais plaqua néanmoins ses mains contre ses oreilles pour atténuer le décibel de la voix aiguë de Hermione. Sa meilleure amie ne remarqua pas son geste et elle se leva d'un bond, sautillant sur ses pieds, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Ses yeux brillant étaient assez révélateur de l'ivresse qui commençait, tout doucement, à se propager en elle. La jeune femme tira la main de Ron, faisant rougir ce dernier jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'entraîna dans son sillage sur la piste de danse.

La première semaine du mois d'octobre s'était déjà écoulée et Harry attendait impatiemment les vacances de la Toussaint qui se profilaient tranquillement d'ici une quinzaine de jours. Notamment parce qu'elles annonçaient son départ à Lisbonne avec son parrain, cadeau d'anniversaire de ce dernier. Et comme Seamus grognait de les voir prévoir une soirée au cours de ces vacances, alors que lui-même rentrait en Irlande dans sa famille, le petit groupe avait décidé de se retrouver dans une boîte de nuit de Londres en ce samedi soir d'octobre.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement et d'embarras quand ils s'étaient tous questionnés sur le lieu où aller faire la fête. Le Club Serpentard, là où ils avaient tous passé une soirée extraordinaire dans l'un des clubs les plus privés de Londres, avait bien sûr effleuré l'esprit de tous et le fantôme de Tom avait de nouveau flotté entre eux. Ron avait rapidement repris la situation en main en proposant une boîte de nuit dans le nord de la capitale. Ils s'étaient tous enthousiasmés pour cette proposition, laissant derrière eux le souvenir de l'homme qui leur avait offert cette soirée.

« Bordel, Weasley va faire un arrêt cardiaque s'il continue à retenir ainsi sa respiration. »

Amusé, Harry tourna la tête vers Drago. Le blond, aussi élégant que d'habitude dans son costume, participait aussi à leur soirée de façon tout à fait impromptue. En débarquant dans le club, Harry et ses amis étaient tombés avec surprise sur Drago et ses propres proches. Bien sûr, Blaise Zabini était présent et Harry l'avait littéralement ignoré après une brève poignée de mains. Théodore s'était contenté de lui sourire avec une certaine timidité. Avec les trois garçons se trouvaient Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson. Si les premières minutes après les salutations furent assez embarrassantes, les étudiants s'installèrent pourtant autour des mêmes tables dans le coin gauche du club.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » dit calmement Harry, assis à côté du blond. « Si ça te rassure, Ron ne t'aime pas plus que tu ne l'aimes. Contentez-vous de vous ignorer. »

« C'est un crétin. »

« Ferme la Malefoy, » chantonna t-il gaiement en ignorant le reniflement approbateur de Zabini. « Tu as remarqué comme Parkinson semble verte de rage d'être près de ta petite amie ? »

Harry dissimula son sourire en voyant Drago se redresser dans son siège pour fouiller la foule du regard à la recherche d'Astoria. Un sourire niais apparut sur les lèvres du riche héritier en la retrouvant. La jeune femme, même pas encore majeure mais qui était parvenue à traverser la sécurité du club, était en train de danser gaiement auprès de sa grande sœur, Milicent et Pansy. Si Milicent se fichait pas mal de ressembler à une armoire à glace et qu'elle s'éclatait, riant à gorge déployée avec les deux sœurs, Pansy était plutôt renfermée et grognon. Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais à peine voilés à Astoria, dansant de façon raide et mécanique.

« Elle ne supporte pas d'avoir été remise à sa place par ma rencontre avec Astoria. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. »

« Bordel Malefoy, tu es fou amoureux, » constata Harry en émettant un sifflement moqueur, faisant apparaître deux ronds rouges sur la peau pâle du garçon. « C'est pas sympa pour elle de passer la soirée avec vous deux. »

« Je l'ai dis à Blaise et Théo mais ils semblaient penser que ce n'était pas gentil que, sous prétexte de ma relation avec Astoria, j'éjecte Pansy de notre groupe d'amis. »

Amusé par la voix plaintive de Drago, Harry roula des yeux. Même s'il n'appréciait guère Pansy Parkinson, il se sentait malgré tout un peu peiné pour elle. Sortir avec un des membres d'une bande de pote conduisait souvent à ce genre de situation désagréable où, au moment de la séparation, rester amis et voir l'autre évoluer dans de nouvelles relations étaient obligatoire pour ne pas se retrouver exclu du groupe.

Néanmoins, Drago avait toujours été d'une franchise désarmante avec Pansy, lui indiquant sans détours son souhait de ne pas s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec elle. Il avait même jusque là refusé de la présenter à ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Autant dire que Pansy Parkinson avait reçu un sacré choc en voyant Drago se ramener avec la petite sœur d'une de ses plus proches amies puis, au bout de quelques semaines, la présenter à ses parents de façon officielle.

Depuis qu'il avait participé à ce pique-nique particulièrement embarrassant du mois de juin durant lequel Drago avait sorti toutes ses cartes pour draguer la jeune Greengrass, Harry avait revu à plusieurs reprises Astoria. Il appréciait beaucoup sa franchise désarmante, son cynisme piquant qui s'accordait parfaitement à celui de Drago et, même lui, ne pouvait pas nier combien elle était une belle femme.

« Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, ils ont raison. C'est pas gentil. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? » marmonna Drago en haussant les épaules. « Je leur ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas gentil mais ils ne veulent pas me laisser faire. »

« Mon pauvre petit, » singea Harry en lui tapotant le genou. « Regarde. Ta chère et tendre est en train de se faire brancher par un beau minet. »

« Qui est ce petit connard ? » siffla aussitôt le blond en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Sans pouvoir le retenir, Harry observa avec amusement Drago se précipiter sur la piste de danse, lui qui avait jusque là refusé de se laisser aller à danser. En se rencognant dans son siège, Harry attrapa son verre de soda et le sirota tranquillement en observant ses amis s'amuser sur la piste de danse. Il avait pris sa voiture pour venir jusque là et après son deuxième verre de bière, Harry s'était arrêté et était passé au sans alcool.

Son sourire s'attendrit un peu plus en repérant Hermione et Ron qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre. La gêne du rouquin était évidente mais il luttait pour ne pas fuir et profiter de ce moment exceptionnel. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Hermione pompette. La jeune femme, après une semaine particulièrement ardue où elle avait assisté à plusieurs audiences de tribunal dans le cadre de sa deuxième année de droit, avait révélé son épuisement et son besoin de lâcher prise. Autant dire que comme souvent, Hermione ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Au bout de son troisième verre de vin, ses joues s'étaient colorées à mesure que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à Harry de voir sa meilleure amie lâcher un peu de lest et s'autoriser à s'amuser de cette façon.

Un pincement au cœur lui rappela combien lui-même peinait à s'amuser depuis quelques mois. Il chassa rapidement cette sensation, préférant se concentrer sur l'image absolument hilarante de Seamus et Dean en train de s'essayer à un rock particulièrement lamentable. S'ils n'étaient pas doués en danse, cela semblait suffisamment faire rire les filles autour d'eux pour les attirer avec efficacité. Neville devait encore être au bar en train de discuter avec une vieille connaissance croisée par hasard. Luna était restée à Oxford pour le week-end. Elle était en première année et il lui tenait à coeur de travailler consciencieusement chaque week-end, au moins les premiers mois.

« Salut ! »

Sorti de ses pensées par la voix à sa droite, Harry sursauta et rosit doucement en constatant sa réaction excessive. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous la surprise et un sourire franc éclaira son visage tandis qu'il se levait pour offrir une main chaleureuse au jeune homme planté devant lui. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la place occupée un peu plus tôt par Drago.

« Salut Wayne. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien et toi ? Je vois que la moitié de Westminster s'est donnée rendez-vous ici, » s'amusa le garçon. « Je viens souvent ici mais je ne t'avais jamais vu. »

« On vient dans ce club pour la première fois, » justifia Harry en souriant. « On avait envie de sortir et Ron avait déjà entendu de bons échos donc on s'est dit que c'était l'occasion d'essayer. »

Wayne Hopkins était l'étudiant en histoire l'ayant interpellé quelques mois plus tôt dans une librairie du quartier alors qu'il s'y trouvait avec Tom. Harry ne pourrait jamais oublié cette rencontre puisqu'elle avait conduit à la dispute la plus violente entre lui et son ancien amant. Il se rappelait sans mal combien Tom avait été très proche de le frapper, totalement mis hors de lui dans une jalousie excessive.

Suite à cet événement, Wayne et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés jusqu'à la rentrée. Harry avait été terrorisé que l'étudiant ne révèle son homosexualité après que Tom se soit ouvertement affiché avec lui dans la librairie, comme pour revendiquer sa place auprès de lui. Ça l'avait mis hors de lui mais heureusement, Wayne n'avait jamais rien dis à ce sujet. Il ne lui avait jamais posé non plus de questions concernant cet homme peu avenant qui, quelques temps après, s'était retrouvé à la une des journaux pour être le patron de la mafia londonienne.

Tous ces petits éléments avaient rendu Wayne Hopkins très sympathique aux yeux de Harry. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils échangeaient quelques mots et, quinze jours plus tôt, ils avaient même été boire un café tous les deux dans un salon de thé près de l'université. Wayne n'était pas un grand bavard mais il était passionné par l'histoire et il avait effectué quelques voyages très intéressants, notamment une visite dans les camps de concentration d'Auschwitz, ce qui offrait toujours une conversation vraiment chouette.

« Tu es avec qui ? »

« Justin Finch-Fletchey, Colin Crivey et Choc Chang, » énonça le garçon en lui souriant. « J'ai repéré Drago et ces potes aussi. Tu les as vu ? »

Malgré lui, Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en avisant le sourire renversant du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Ses yeux bleus étaient magnifiques et Harry était toujours très embarrassé quand leurs regards se croisaient. Il ne savait pas s'il se faisait des films ou si Wayne veillait toujours à lui sourire de façon séductrice.

Même si ça avait été un peu difficile pour lui à admettre, Harry était à présent en mesure de reconnaître qu'il craquait pour Wayne. C'était un jeune homme vraiment sympa. Et très, très agréable à regarder. Il n'était pas aussi impressionnant et viril que pouvait l'être Tom, son mètre quatre-vingt et tous ses muscles mais Wayne avait une autre beauté tout aussi charmante.

« Ils se sont installés avec nous, » répondit finalement Harry en notant que sa réponse tardait à venir. « On s'est croisé par hasard ici et on s'est finalement posé ensemble. Ce qui, en soit, est plutôt étonnant en sachant combien mes potes ne supportent pas Drago et les siens. »

« Malefoy est un petit con, » reconnut Wayne en hochant vivement la tête, « mais il me fait trop rire. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire complice et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Un peu nerveux par la soudaine apparition du garçon, Harry avala une grande gorgée de son soda en farfouillant dans son esprit pour trouver quelque chose à dire afin de meubler le silence. Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de trouver quoi dire, non ? Il se sentait très à l'aise, simplement assis à côté de lui mais il craignait que Wayne ne soit en réalité mortifié d'ennui mais n'ose pas le quitter ainsi.

Au début, Harry s'était senti véritablement coupable de ressentir une attirance envers le garçon. Ça l'avait un peu pris par surprise parce que Wayne, au cours de leur première rencontre, ne lui avait pas vraiment tapé dans l'œil. C'était un bel homme mais sans plus. Son attirance s'était construite petit à petit, à mesure des conversations et des moments passés avec Wayne.

Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre fulgurant comme ça l'avait été avec Tom. Harry était certain de pouvoir se rappeler toujours du choc qu'il avait ressenti en rencontrant Tom pour la première fois, dans le bureau de Lucius. Il avait été aussitôt frappé par sa beauté et son charisme. Ses défenses s'étaient aussitôt effondrées pour ne laisser place qu'au désir de connaître davantage l'homme et de s'offrir à lui.

Avec Wayne, c'était moins passionné mais les choses se faisaient progressivement. Et peut-être que la normalité se trouvait là, dans cette façon classique de se rapprocher et de se découvrir. Sa relation avec Tom s'était trop apparentée aux montagnes russes, passant du bonheur le plus étincelant à des moments de jalousie étouffants, à de la violence à peine contenue avant de repartir sur un équilibre plus posé. Spontanément, Harry était presque tenté de dire que Tom et lui s'étaient _trop_ aimés et que cela lui avait beaucoup coûté. Même si l'idée de ne plus connaître cette passion l'attristait, Harry se demandait si la sécurité ne se trouvait pas là en réalité.

« A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air soucieux. »

« A rien de spécial, » assura nerveusement Harry en balayant l'air de la main, gêné. « J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. »

Wayne lui adressa un sourire rassurant mais n'insista pas pour découvrir ce qui semblait tellement le tourmenter. La musique était passée à un rythme plus lent et Harry put voir Hermione et Ron se rapprocher timidement. Il manqua de laisser tomber son verre de soda en voyant son ami oser passer ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de lui d'un mouvement un peu brusque et maladroit.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Harry s'efforça d'arracher son regard de ses amis qui, _enfin,_ se rapprochaient doucement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Wayne. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? » interrogea Wayne en attendant sa réponse avant de poursuivre. « Et ce mec qui est venu te retrouver en m'envoyant balader ? »

« Ouais, » balbutia Harry en rougissant violemment.

« Il avait l'air sacrément attaché à toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'était… »

« Il a tout de suite vu que tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil, » coupa Wayne en rougissant à son tour.

Un peu surpris par la confidence franche, Harry haussa les sourcils en dévisageant le garçon ouvertement. Un rire nerveux traversa ses lèvres en songeant que finalement, Tom ne s'était peut-être pas entièrement trompé en prétextant une attirance de Wayne à son égard. Il se souvenait combien l'idée lui avait semblé ridicule et exagéré, comme si Tom, encore une fois, s'était laissé emporté par sa possessivité habituelle. Savoir que Tom avait en réalité visé juste lui provoquait une sensation bizarre.

« J'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais en couple du coup, j'ai un peu abandonné l'idée, » ajouta le garçon avec embarras sans pour autant lâcher son regard. « Mais… Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai suivi les informations comme tout le monde au mois de juin et… Enfin… »

« Tu as appris qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor et qu'il était accusé d'être le patron de la mafia, ce pourquoi il a été condamné à vingt-six ans de prison à la fin du mois de juin, » coupa Harry dans un soupir las.

« C'est un peu ça, » admit Wayne en haussant les épaules. « Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a un peu fait flipper de t'imaginer dans ces magouilles puis comme tu n'as pas été embêté par les flics, je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être plus innocent que cela. »

« Qui te dis que les flics n'en avaient pas après moi ? »

Son ton était plus amer qu'il ne l'avait souhaité de prime abord mais Wayne ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire avec malice, comme si la conversation entre eux n'était qu'un jeu. Son comportement permit étonnement à Harry de se détendre et à dédramatiser un peu la situation. Parler de Tom était toujours difficile, notamment depuis le mois d'août où il s'efforçait tant bien que mal à penser à lui comme son _ex_.

« Si c'était le cas, ils n'ont pas trouvé de quoi te coffrer en tout cas, » renchérit tranquillement Wayne. « Ca m'a rassuré sur ton taux de dangerosité et donc, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion à la rentrée quand tu errais comme une âme en peine autour de l'amphithéâtre. »

« Eh ! » protesta Harry dans un rire amusé. « Je ne errais pas comme une âme en peine ! Je me questionnais juste sur la pertinence de suivre ce cours plutôt que d'aller faire un petit somme. »

Sa réponse eut le mérite d'arracher un éclat de rire à Wayne. Celui-ci lui flanqua un coup de coude complice dans les côtes et Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil, se surprenant lui-même par sa décontraction.

« Donc ce mec, ce Jedusor, c'est… »

« C'est fini. Ok ? » interrompit Harry, un peu sèchement « C'est… c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Le sourire vraiment joyeux de Wayne lui retourna l'estomac et Harry sentit un mélange de joie et de tristesse se propager en lui. S'il parvenait de mieux en mieux à gérer sa séparation avec Tom, certains moments revenaient parfois le blesser profondément. Il ne voulait plus penser à Tom. Comme tout le monde l'avait espéré et conseillé – ses parents, son entourage, ses amis, Lucius et les Malefoy, Snape et Tom lui-même –, il avait continué à avancer en tentant de mettre son histoire avec Tom dans une case de son passé. Harry cligna des yeux le temps de rassembler ses idées et de retrouver son calme.

« D'accord. Alors peut-être qu'on… qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble le week-end prochain, » proposa nerveusement Wayne. « Que dirais-tu d'un… cinéma ? Ou d'un bowling ? Sauf si tu as une meilleur idée ou que tu es déjà occupé à…»

« Non, c'est parfait ! » dit Harry avec un sourire sincère. « C'est une très bonne idée. Je suis d'accord avec ça. »

« Je peux prendre ton numéro ? »

Un peu fébrile, Harry donna son numéro de téléphone à Wayne et il l'observa l'enregistrer dans son répertoire. Ses mains étaient un peu tremblantes quand il le salua d'un mouvement maladroit. Harry relâcha sa respiration seulement quand Wayne se détourna de lui pour rejoindre ses amis.

Après tout, c'était bien ce que Tom avait voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il continue à vivre sans l'attendre le temps de ses vingt-six années de prison. Harry ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de l'homme s'il venait à découvrir qu'il avait refiler son numéro à un mec et même, qu'il avait accepté un rencard avec lui. Bien que ce soit très mesquin, Harry se surprit à espérer que Tom l'apprenne et en soit fou de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que Hopkins te voulait ? » demanda Ron en venant s'avachir à ses côtés.

« Oh, juste discuter, » répondit Harry évasivement en le regardant.

« Te fous pas de moi, Harry. Je l'ai vu te reluquer comme si tu étais un espèce de gros gâteau au chocolat ! »

Surpris par la comparaison nébuleuse de Ron, Harry le dévisagea ouvertement avant d'éclater de rire. Un gros gâteau au chocolat ? Il ignorait comment il devait prendre cela ! Il secoua la tête en voyant Ron se pencher en avant pour attraper son verre de vodka et en vider la moitié d'une traite. Ron avait toujours eu une descente particulièrement impressionnante.

Sa relation avec son ami se réparait petit à petit. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé du froid les ayant éloigné pendant des mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressentait le besoin. Les choses se faisaient naturellement et Harry était, pour une fois, heureux que les mots ne soient pas nécessaires. Ces derniers temps, il avait eu l'impression de cumuler les conversations sérieuses et particulièrement lourdes pour son esprit et son moral. Avec Ron, ça se faisait spontanément même si de longs mois avaient été nécessaire pour gommer leurs différends.

« Je ne suis pas un gâteau au chocolat. »

« Pas pour moi, c'est sûr, » grimaça Ron. « Mais Hopkins n'a pas l'air trop mal comme mec. Il semble cool, non ? »

« Oui, plutôt, » répondit prudemment Harry.

« C'est bien. Que tu te remettes en selle, » approuva le roux sans le regarder. « Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque peu étonné par l'approbation tacite de son meilleur ami, Harry se laissa submerger par la joie de sa réaction. Pendant des semaines, il avait craint que Ron ne puisse jamais être à l'aise avec son homosexualité. Finalement, son ami s'y était fait. Une part de lui demeurait attristée et colérique face à sa réaction : en quoi devait-il se sentir heurté par son attirance pour les hommes ? Mais Harry tentait de rester rationnel, sachant combien l'homosexualité pouvait créer des questionnements chez les autres. Si Tom était présent pour suivre le fil de ses pensées, il roulerait des yeux d'un air agacé en enfonçant un peu plus Ron mais Harry n'était pas aussi sévère que l'homme. Il était bien plus tolérant. Trop peut-être mais son amitié avec Ron lui était vraiment précieuse.

« Je ne veux pas rester éternellement célibataire, » admit le jeune Potter dans un sourire. « J'ai l'impression que toi non plus. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que Hermione se soit tellement rapprochée de moi, » confia Ron en devenant rouge pivoine.

« Oh oui, c'est vraiment _très_ étonnant. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, » ironisa Harry. « Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Ce que je vais faire ? » répéta le roux en passant une main derrière sa nuque. « Rien de spécial. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Bordel Ron ! Hermione t'a envoyé assez de signaux là, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si tu continues comme ça, elle va se retrouver un nouveau Blaise Zabini. Et cette fois-ci, tu n'auras pas d'autres chances. »

Son petit discours accentua l'embarras de son meilleur ami. Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, partagé entre son agacement de la véracité de ses propos et de son inquiétude que cela se révèle exact.

« Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Harry ! » approuva Neville en déboulant de nulle part. Le garçon parvint à se faufiler entre eux deux, manquant de les faire tomber l'un et l'autre pour s'installer sans aucune gêne. « Si t'es incapable de prendre les choses en main, j'ai une petite idée pour présenter un pote d'Oxford à Hermione. Une grosse tête, exactement comme elle. »

« Ne fait pas ça ! » protesta aussitôt Ron. « Elle a déjà failli se mettre avec ce crétin de Zabini. Je me demande encore ce que ce connard lui a fait pour qu'elle lui tourne soudain le dos comme ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de Hermione. »

« Ça se trouve, c'est un espèce de cinglé psychopathe, » supposa Neville en fouillant la foule de danseurs pour repérer Zabini. « Ou un sociopathe. Je ne connais plus exactement la différence. En botanique, on s'emmerde pas trop avec ce genre de psychologie de pacotilles. »

« En sport non plus, rassure-toi. Je suis sûr que Hermione sait exactement la différence entre un sociopathe et un psychopathe ! » renchérit le roux.

Harry laissa échapper un rire rauque malhabile, comme si les plaisanteries des deux garçons le faisaient mourir de rire mais en réalité, la gêne se propageait en lui. Il lui était difficile de rire de Blaise et de sa séparation avec Hermione alors même qu'il était en grande partie responsable de celle-ci. Même si Blaise avait tout fait foiré en se tournant vers la mafia plutôt que sur une voie honnête !

« Oh, Nev, Harry se remet en selle, » ajouta Ron après quelques instants de silence. « Il a accepté un rencard avec Wayne Hopkins. Je savais qu'il lui tournait autour. »

« Merde ! Et j'ai loupé ça ? » râla Neville en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres. « C'est une très bonne idée ! »

« On peut arrêter de se concentrer sur ma vie amoureuse ? » grogna Harry d'un ton faussement mauvais. « Si vous le permettez, je vais aller danser un peu et sauver Hermione des conneries de Dean et Seamus. Je ne suis pas sûr que même l'alcool soit suffisant pour l'aider à supporter ça. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'était effectivement déhanché sur la piste de danse, s'amusant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il s'était autant lâché. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir partager son enthousiasme pour une telle soirée avec Tom l'avait effleuré à deux ou trois reprises mais, comme il s'appliquait à le faire depuis le mois d'août, il avait refoulé cette pensée. Au cours de la soirée, Harry avait été se rasseoir pour reprendre sa respiration, boire un coup et seulement se reposer.

Il avait également un peu dansé avec Wayne. Le garçon et lui s'étaient retrouvés sur la piste de danse et après un petit moment embarrassant, ils avaient dansé ensemble. Harry avait lutté contre des rougissements intempestifs alors que Ron et Neville gigotaient comme des crétins derrière Wayne en lui faisant des grimaces obscènes. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était en train de lui arriver, que la normalité venait enfin trouver sa place dans son quotidien.

Harry et Drago s'étaient également éclipsés un coup à l'extérieur du club, respirant avec enthousiasme l'air frais de la nuit fraîche d'octobre. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres et le blond l'avait étonné en se réjouissant sincèrement d'apprendre que Wayne Hopkins lui tournait autour et lui proposait de passer un peu de temps ensemble le week-end suivant.

« C'est bien. Ma mère arrêtera de me pomper l'air sur toi et l'état morbide de ta vie sociale, » avait seulement grogné Drago avant d'afficher un bref sourire sincère. « Mon père s'enthousiasmera de voir que tu éloigneras l'attention des flics sur toi. »

« Me voilà heureux de soulager tous les Malefoy ! »

« Quant à moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Bien sûr, Drago avait dit cela sur le ton de l'humour et Harry s'était contenté de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ils avaient ensuite été interrompu par l'arrivée d'Astoria. La jeune femme, une belle blonde au visage de porcelaine, s'était précipitée vers son petit copain, un regard noir et meurtrier. Un joint entre les lèvres, Drago l'avait observé fondre sur lui d'un air affolé et était resté coi quand Astoria le lui avait arraché avec violence.

« Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter cette merde. Quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre Malefoy ? » avait assené d'un ton cinglant la jeune Greengrass.

Assisté à cette scène avait été particulièrement jouissif pour Harry et il avait remercié trois fois Astoria de ne pas s'être retenue en avisant sa présence. Peu enthousiaste de retrouver Drago en train de fumer un joint, Astoria avait été peu sensible à ses remerciements au cours de la soirée même si elle avait fini par se détendre progressivement. Au-delà de son amusement, Harry avait été sincèrement étonné de voir la jeune femme s'imposer ainsi auprès de Drago, mettant clairement le holà sur sa consommation de cannabis. Le soulagement s'était insinué en lui en se demandant si Astoria n'était pas le levier pour enfin empêcher Drago de fumer des joints.

Visiblement, Astoria Greengrass était la seule à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir une telle emprise sur Drago Malefoy.

A présent, à bientôt quatre heure du matin, Harry quittait le club et traversait le boulevard pour rejoindre sa voiture garée dans le parking en plein air à une centaine de mètres de là. Neville était déjà rentré après un appel plutôt tendu avec sa grand-mère. Survolté, le futur botaniste, son trousseau de clé entre les mains, s'était précipité hors de la boîte de nuit pour aller _enfin_ affronter Augusta Londubat – et Harry l'admirait pour cela – au sujet de sa vie privée, de son âge et de sa liberté de vivre.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione se trouvait encore à l'intérieur de la boîte, plus que pompette. Ron, après sa vodka, avait décidé de ne plus boire d'alcool pour pouvoir reconduire la jeune fille chez elle avec la voiture de celle-ci. Lui-même n'avait pas le budget nécessaire pour s'acheter un véhicule mais il refusait de laisser Hermione rentrer ainsi alors, il s'était emparé de ses clés sans lui laisser la possibilité de protester. Harry avait très hâte de pouvoir les appeler, l'un et l'autre, dans l'après-midi afin d'en savoir plus sur la fin de cette soirée.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Harry passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de se glisser dans son lit. Ses parents dormaient très certainement déjà alors, il veillera à ne pas faire de bruit quand il prendra son en-cas nocturne comme il le faisait à chaque rentrée tardive. Peut-être pourrait-il préparer la table du petit-déjeuner pour surprendre ses parents ? Sa mère travaillait d'arrache-pied en ce moment. Elle était sur une grosse affaire très médiatisée concernant les droits d'une famille d'immigrés et cela lui demandait un travail considérable. James, en terme d'heures de travail, n'était pas loin d'égaler son épouse et tous les deux apparaissaient plutôt fatigués ces derniers temps.

Tous les trois faisaient vraiment des efforts pour arranger leur relation et ils commençaient vraiment à retrouver un rythme normal et…

Harry poussa un cri peu flatteur quand il fut soudain tiré en arrière, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa poitrine, l'autre autour de sa gorge. Il manqua de trébucher mais un genou s'enfonça douloureusement dans son dos, le retenant efficacement sur ses jambes. Au moment où il voulut crier, une main poisseuse se plaqua contre sa bouche, lui coupant presque la respiration. Terrifié, Harry voulu s'échapper de la poigne de son agresseur mais il put seulement agiter les jambes, donnant des coups de pieds maladroits dans les jambes de l'homme contre lequel il était plaqué. La voix qui s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit le glaça de l'intérieur.

« Salut Potter. »

Le souffle chaud dans son oreille caressa sa nuque et lui arracha un frisson désagréable. Effrayé, Harry n'eut pas la possibilité de se défendre. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous la panique et il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une portière de voiture s'ouvrir avant qu'un coup particulièrement violent ne lui soit donné au niveau de la tempe droite.

Et ce fut le noir complet.


	47. Chapitre 47

Chers lecteurs,

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos félicitations concernant mon accouchement récent, cela m'a fait très plaisir :) Ainsi que votre compréhension concernant le retard de publication. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont si bien souligné, le temps passe à toute vitesse et ne me laisse guère la possibilité de m'asseoir 10 minutes pour corriger le chapitre et le mettre en ligne. En général, quand 10 minutes de répit se profile, je m'allonge ;) Dans tous les cas, la fin de cette histoire est écrite depuis longtemps donc vous aurez l'aboutissement de cette fanfiction, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre dans tous les cas ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 47_

Ce matin là, quand Tom ouvrit les yeux et que son regard tomba sur le plafond gris et terne de sa cellule, il sut que la journée serait mauvaise. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été très sensible à ce genre de pressentiment et, ceux-ci se révélaient rarement faux. Après un bref soupir, Tom repoussa la couverture rêche avec une grimace. Lui qui, après une enfance assez démunie dans un orphelinat de Londres, s'était habitué aux bonnes choses s'était soudain retrouvé à un dénuement sévère qui faisait remonter des souvenirs désagréables à la surface de son esprit.

En passant une main sur son visage fatigué, Tom quitta le lit et se traîna bon gré mal gré jusqu'au petit lavabo installé dans un coin étriqué de sa cellule. Celle-ci était petite, à peine 6m² mais par chance, considéré comme un détenu à haut risque, il avait été épargné d'un codétenu. Les autorités craignaient trop de le voir convertir des prisonniers à la mafia et faisaient tout pour l'isoler. Ses repas étaient servis dans sa cellule, comme tout ceux cloîtrés à une surveillance étroite et il prenait sa douche en même temps que d'autres détenus mais ils étaient constamment accompagnés par un gardien. Malgré leurs efforts, il finissait toujours par croiser d'autres hommes lors de ses sorties dans la cour ultra sécurisée de la prison.

Tom jeta un regard neutre à son reflet dans le petit miroir ovale incassable fixé par de la colle de mauvaise qualité au-dessus du lavabo. Après quatre mois d'incarcération, les premiers stigmates de son enfermement apparaissaient sur son visage. Déjà pâle de nature, il l'était encore plus. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient étrangement et lui donnaient un air encore plus sévère. Il avait perdu un peu de poids même si Tom veillait à conserver son corps athlétique et musclé. Le sport et la musculation étaient d'ailleurs les deux seules activités que Tom pouvait exercer sans avoir à interpeller un gardien qui, à coup sûr, s'amusait à le faire poireauter pour toute demande.

Bande de connards.

Décidé à ne pas se laisser consumer par la colère, l'homme détacha son regard de son image et le tourna vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Il se trouvait au troisième et dernier étage de cette section de la prison. C'était une énorme pièce rectangulaire dont les quatre côtés étaient remplis par des cellules. Le centre du rez-de-chaussé était vide et le PC de sécurité – une structure toute en verre – où les gardiens se réfugiaient pour les surveiller sans se déplacer, se trouvait là. Tom plissa le nez en constatant qu'il était déjà dix heures. Par chance, vivre en prison ne l'avait pas empêché de garder sa bonne habitude de faire des grasses matinées même si le boucan permanent rendait son sommeil plus léger.

En silence, Tom troqua son pyjama inconfortable et enfila sa tenue de prisonnier tout aussi désagréable à porter. Narcissa avait tout fait pour améliorer ses conditions de vie mais l'administration pénitentiaire freinait des quatre fers pour cela. Au bout de quatre mois, Tom n'avait toujours pas eu accès aux vêtements et sous-vêtements confortables apportés par son avocate, ni aux produits d'hygiène et encore moins aux aliments-bonus pourtant autorisés pour les autres détenus. Narcissa avait seulement pu lui faire parvenir une poignée de livres qu'elle s'attelait à lui renouveler régulièrement à chacune de ses visites. Lire et faire de la musculation étaient les deux seules activités permettant à Tom d'échapper à son quotidien morne.

Mais l'homme ne se laissait pas abattre. Non, loin de là. Son objectif principal était pour le moment de se faire oublier et il pouvait déjà voir la méfiance des gardiens à son encontre s'affaiblir de jour en jour. En accueillant le patron de la mafia, le personnel pénitencier craignait certainement de voir un chef de gang cherchant de nouvelles recrues et de l'observer poursuivre ses petites affaires envahir la prison mais Tom était resté loin de tout cela. Pour ne pas avoir à passer vingt-six foutues années dans cette maudite prison, Tom n'avait guère d'autres choix que d'adopter un comportement exemplaire, de se faire oublier pour pouvoir, le moment venu, s'extirper de cette situation complexe.

En parallèle, Tom suivait de très près tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Même si cela le perturbait plus que de raison, il devait admettre que Severus et Lucius faisaient du bon boulot pour maintenir à flots la mafia. Après son arrestation, beaucoup des membres de l'organisation s'étaient éclipsée, abandonnant toutes les missions auxquelles ils étaient astreints. Les différents trafics menés par la mafia avaient donc été confronté à un arrêt momentané et leurs clients, assez impatients à obtenir ce pour quoi ils déboursaient une petite mine d'argent, avaient soit râlé, soit cherché d'autres sources de trafics, soit proféré des menaces assez inquiétantes. Mais les deux hommes étaient parvenus à calmer les ardeurs des uns et des autres, n'hésitant pas à commanditer la mort de certains d'entre eux qui devenaient trop gênants et les affaires de la mafia, bien qu'un peu impactées et affaiblies, ne s'en sortaient pas trop mal.

Loin de prendre la police pour des imbéciles, Tom demeurait assez impressionné que Viktor Krum soit passé entre les mailles du filet. Crabbe et Goyle étaient eux emprisonnés dans la même prison que lui mais l'administration avait été assez intelligente pour les mettre tous les trois dans des bâtiments différents. Tom n'avait pas revu ses gardes du corps depuis leur arrestation et il était assez soulagé de voir que ceux-ci étaient parvenus à garder le silence sur tout ce qu'ils savaient à son sujet et sur la mafia. Même si donner des informations aussi capitales à la police aurait réduit leur peine, Crabbe et Goyle savaient également que des membres de leur entourage auraient mystérieusement disparus dans la foulée.

« Jedusor ! Courrier ! »

La voix rauque d'un gardien massif résonna à l'autre bout de l'allée de cellules. Étonné de recevoir un courrier, Tom s'approcha des barreaux de sa cellule et regarda l'homme aussi haut qu'une armoire à glace avancer dans sa direction en bougonnant dans son épaisse barbe lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

« Tiens. »

L'homme s'arrêta devant lui et le jaugea de la tête à pied. Une remarque acerbe au bord des lèvres, Tom supporta l'inspection visuelle du gardien et il serra les poings en constatant la lenteur volontaire avec laquelle l'homme farfouilla dans une pile de lettres avant de lui tendre la sienne. S'il s'écoutait, Tom passerait un bras dans l'espace entre les barreaux et enroulerait sa main autour du cou gras du maton, serrant, serrant, serrant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres bleuissent.

« Merci, » lâcha t-il à contrecœur d'une voix neutre.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'enveloppe blanche sur laquelle son nom et l'adresse de la prison était écrite de façon informatique. Le gardien le fixa du regard, tenant toujours la lettre. Tom soutint son regard sans sourciller puis l'homme finit par lâcher l'autre extrémité avant de s'éloigner en direction des cellules suivantes.

La rage grondant en lui, Tom se détourna de l'allée. Il recevait là son premier courrier depuis son arrivée à la prison puisque Narcissa, sa principale interlocutrice avec l'extérieur, venait le voir chaque fois qu'elle avait un message à lui faire passer. Ils craignaient trop, l'un comme l'autre, que ses courriers soient lus par l'administration pénitentiaire et que ce soit de nouvelles preuves concernant ses affaires à l'extérieur. Si Malefoy et Snape géraient aujourd'hui la mafia, Tom demeurait malgré tout informé de tout ce qu'il s'y passait et il approuvait ou non les décisions prises par ses deux hommes.

Ses doigts décachetèrent l'enveloppe sans sceau pour lui indiquer l'expéditeur. Il en sortit une petite feuille blanche sans ligne sur laquelle était écrite deux phrases de façon informatisée.

 _Harry est à nous. Il a l'air délicieux._

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il déchirait littéralement l'enveloppe pour attraper la photographie accompagnant le mot. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement en reconnaissant la silhouette fine et gracile de Harry assis sur une chaise en bois au centre d'une pièce sombre et indéfinissable. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, sûrement par une corde ou un lien quelconque. Sa tête était penchée en avant, son menton touchant quasiment sa poitrine et Tom comprit alors que son ancien – merde c'était toujours aussi dur d'utiliser ce terme – jeune amant était inconscient au moment de la photo. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait voir une blessure marquer la tête du jeune homme.

« Gardien ! » croassa t-il d'une voix d'abord faible avant de se reprendre, courant pour s'accrocher aux barreaux de sa cellule. « Gardien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu beugles, Jedusor ? »

« Venez ici ! » ordonna Tom sans pouvoir se contenir.

« T'as cru que j'étais à ton service ? »

La raillerie du gardien apporta quelques rires moqueurs des cellules autour de lui mais Tom les ignora, la panique s'infiltrant progressivement en lui. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Même son arrestation, sa garde à vue interminable ou le verdict de son procès le condamnant à une lourde peine de prison ne lui avait pas provoqué une telle réaction !

« Bordel, c'est urgent ! » hurla t-il en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le gardien parti à la droite de l'allée. « Tes chefs te vireront si tu ne leur fais pas remonter cette information alors que j'ai voulu te la donner. »

Les rires autour de lui cessèrent pour être remplacés par des sifflements agaçants, comme si ses paroles avaient quelque chose de particulièrement hilarant. Tom entendit le gardien grogner avant que celui-ci ne revienne dans son champ de vision, s'approchant à pas vif autour de lui. Les doigts de l'homme s'étaient refermés autour de sa matraque d'un air menaçant mais Tom était près à en découdre si cela était nécessaire. Pour Harry.

« Je te jure Jedusor, je vais te faire la peau pour ces menaces. J'espère que tu m'as bien entendu, » susurra dangereusement l'homme en plaquant son visage grossier contre les barreaux.

« C'est au sujet du fils Potter. Ne me dîtes pas que vous ignorez qui est le commissaire Potter, » dit Tom en ignorant sciemment ses menaces.

« Celui qui t'a coffré. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Des envies de vengeance sur son rejeton. Je commençais à croire que t'étais pas un si mauvais bougre que cela mais… »

Hors de lui, Tom brandit sous les yeux de l'homme la photo de Harry, la plaquant contre les barreaux de la cellule. La rage grondait en lui avec violence. Seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la distribution du courrier mais Tom avait l'impression qu'une éternité avait déjà défilé sans qu'il ne puisse venir en aide à Harry. Et être enfermé dans cette putain de cellule n'était clairement pas un atout pour aider le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que… Oh putain ! » brailla le gardien, sa main volant vers sa radio le reliant à tout ses collègues. « T'es dans la merde, Jedusor. T'es dans la merde si t'as touché le fils d'un commissaire. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, » s'étrangla Tom en le foudroyant du regard. « Appelez James Potter, sombre crétin. Son fils est en danger. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas au courant de cela. »

« Bouge pas de là, Jedusor. Bouge pas de là. »

Le gardien s'éloigna à pas rapide sans laisser le temps à Tom de souligner l'absurdité de son propos. Les sifflements de ses voisins de cellule s'étaient tus mais il pouvait entendre les murmures et son nom être répété d'une cellule à l'autre, se répandant telle une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de la prison.

Tom retourna la photo de sorte à la voir encore une fois et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Tout était trop sombre pour qu'il ne puisse réellement distinguer le visage de Harry mais la blessure au niveau de sa tempe laissait peu de doute sur le traitement qui lui était réservé.

« Bordel ! »

Il accompagna son juron d'un coup de pied rageur dans son lit en fer. Ses doigts se resserrèrent nerveusement autour de la photographie mais il se retint pour ne pas la déchirer. Il devait la garder en bon état. Il revoyait, certes indirectement, Harry pour la première fois depuis le mois d'août – bien que Narcissa lui distillait régulièrement des informations à son sujet – et Tom était effaré de le trouver dans une situation aussi délicate. Putain ! Comment cet enfer était-il possible ?

Tourner en rond dans cette maudite cellule rendit Tom complètement dingue. Le temps s'écoula à une lenteur encore plus terrible qu'à l'accoutumé et l'homme craignit que le gardien n'ait pas été interpeller ses supérieurs pour contacter James Potter. S'il ne le faisait pas, sa seule solution était d'attendre quinze heures quand il aurait son heure quotidienne à l'extérieur pour passer un coup de téléphone à Narcissa. Mais cela laissait cinq longues heures aux ravisseurs de Harry pour… Pour faire ce qu'ils désiraient.

Il allait les tuer. Il allait les faire retrouver puis les faire tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Car il était hors de question que ceux ayant touché un seul cheveu de Harry puisse s'en sortir avec une mort rapide et indolore. Même si Tom ne pouvait pas sortir de ces quatre murs, il allait trouver une solution pour réduire en miettes ces enfoirés.

Trente minutes plus tard, Tom bouillonnait littéralement sur place. Il avait tenté de s'asseoir sagement sur son lit car marcher ne faisait avancer ni la situation, ni le temps mais rester immobile lui était intolérable. Il préférait largement creuser une tranchée dans le sol en faisant des allers-retours incessants. Il allait devenir fou à rester ainsi. Complètement fou.

« Ouverture de la cellule 324. »

Tom se figea puis se précipita en avant alors que l'ouverture automatique de la porte de sa cellule se faisait dans un bruit sonore.

« Olà, doucement Jedusor, » invectiva Justus Pilliwickle, le directeur même de la prison. « Les mains devant toi. »

Contenant à grande peine sa rage, Tom étendit ses mains et laissa le gardien accompagnant Pilliwickle passer des menottes autour de ses poignets. Tom frissonna imperceptiblement comme à chaque fois que l'objet venait entraver sa liberté mais il ne protesta pas, se contentant d'emboîter le pas à l'homme.

« James Potter est là ? »

Sa question demeura sans réponse et Tom se surprit à sentir sa gorge se serrer douloureusement sous l'inquiétude. Comme si des larmes traîtresses affluaient dans sa gorge pour grimper jusqu'à ses yeux. Merde. Il ne devait pas se laisser ainsi emporter par ses émotions. Sa priorité était de se concentrer sur Harry et uniquement lui.

Avec des mois d'enfermement, Tom s'était efforcé de mettre entre parenthèse ses sentiments envers Harry. Il y était parvenu plus ou moins facilement avec le temps, se concentrant d'abord sur la préparation de son procès puis sur ses premiers pas en prison et sur la révision en appel de son procès. Quand le temps semblait se ralentir entre les murs austères de sa cellule, le souvenir de Harry revenait plus facilement et il se remémorait alors les traits du visage terriblement tentants de son amant. Il se rappelait de sa visite impromptue au mois d'août, de sa surprise et de son plaisir de pouvoir replonger son regard dans ses yeux émeraude. Conscient que c'était la chose à faire, même si ça lui était tout bonnement insupportable, Tom lui avait dit de poursuivre sa vie. Sans lui.

Est-ce que Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un ? S'était-il mis avec un autre homme ? Est-ce que cette petite bite d'Adrian Pucey était parvenu à ses fins ? Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, une haine vibrante brûla en lui et ses larmes se muèrent en une colère froide et assassine.

« Attention à ce que tu dis ou fais. Ça va chauffer pour toi si t'as monté ce plan merdique, » siffla Pilliwickle à son oreille avant d'ouvrir une porte.

Tom fit à peine attention à la pièce austère dans laquelle il entra, toute son attention se concentrant sur la silhouette raide de James Potter au centre de la pièce. La ressemblance entre Harry et lui le frappa une nouvelle fois et il tressaillit de l'intérieur, l'image de son amant se superposant à celle de l'homme face à lui.

« Mr Potter, » salua t-il poliment avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme présent. « Mr Black. »

« Quelle est l'urgence Jedusor qui m'a fait venir ici un dimanche ? » demanda James sans préambule. « Mr Piliwickle n'a rien voulu me dire, refusant de s'engager en ton nom. »

Le directeur de la prison qui était entré avec lui, refermant la porte derrière eux se racla la gorge d'un air embarrassé. James Potter l'ignora sans aucune gêne, tirant sur sa cigarette nerveusement. Son meilleur ami et collègue, Sirius Black, le dévisageait sans un mot, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« J'ai reçu mon courrier ce matin, » expliqua Tom en tentant de prendre une voix neutre. « Avez-vous vu Harry ce matin ? »

« Pourquoi ? » grogna James.

« Il me semble que la vie de Harry ne vous regarde guère, » renchérit Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

Les poings de Tom se serrèrent rageusement et il se mordit littéralement l'intérieur de la bouche pour retenir sa remarque mauvaise. Il contorsionna ses bras pour atteindre la poche droite de son pantalon et il en extirpa difficilement la photographie et le mot contenus dans l'enveloppe reçue un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Il s'approcha de James sans céder à son regard menaçant et noir puis il lui tendit les deux documents.

« Où avez-vous eu ça ? » souffla James, son visage s'effondrant sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda simultanément Sirius, arrachant le mot des mains de son ami.

« Je pense que Harry est en danger. Il a été enlevé par des espèces de connards qui espèrent m'atteindre par là. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est entre leurs mains mais il faut le sortir de là. »

James arracha enfin son regard de la photo présentant son fils dans une mauvaise position et ses yeux noisettes avaient pris une nouvelle lueur, plus menaçante, plus dangereuse encore. Tom se surprit à être assez impressionné par l'homme pourtant plus petit que lui. Le directeur se racla de nouveau la gorge, sûrement pour apporter son grain de sel à la situation mais James le foudroya du regard et l'homme se ratatina sur place.

Sans un mot, Potter les contourna tous les deux et quitta la pièce en attrapant son téléphone portable. Black ne le lâcha pas du regard mais Tom pouvait voir l'inquiétude grandir dans ses yeux gris, comme si son esprit prenait enfin conscience de la situation exacte dans laquelle son filleul se trouvait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de James résonna derrière la porte mais Tom ne put discerner les mots exacts de sa conversation téléphonique.

« Qui ? Qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda James en réapparaissant, lançant un regard alarmé à Black. « Il n'est pas à la maison. Hier soir, il était en boîte. »

« Tu as demandé à Lily de joindre Hermione, Ron ou Neville ? » questionna Sirius qui supposa que la précédente interlocutrice de James était l'épouse de celui-ci. « Harry se trouve peut-être avec l'un d'entre eux. »

« Elle va me rappeler d'ici peu, » assura James en tournant le dos à Tom. « Qui a fait ça ? »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » s'enquit Justus d'une voix soucieuse. « Nous devons bien pouvoir vous aider à retrouver votre fils, Mr Potter. »

James ignora une nouvelle fois l'homme. Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, la peur s'infiltrant en lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Lily avait été horrifié par son appel et ses questions pressantes sur leur fils unique mais James n'avait guère pris la peine de la rassurer. Son inquiétude pour Harry était grandissante et il devait avant tout se concentrer pour organiser les recherches si sa disparition s'avérait réelle.

« Greyback, » répondit finalement Tom d'une voix tremblante de rage. « Je suis persuadé que l'auteur de cet enlèvement est Fenrir Greyback. Il en a après moi depuis des années et ça s'est intensifié ces derniers temps. »

« Fenrir Greyback ? » répéta Sirius avec emphase. « Le trafiquant de cocaïne ? Il détient les deux-tiers du marché londonien de cette drogue. »

« Pourquoi en a t-il après vous ? » ajouta James.

« Car je marchais sur ses plates-bandes, » admit Tom à contrecœur. « Greyback n'a guère apprécié cela, surtout que j'ai réduis presque de moitié son marché. »

Il y eut un moment de silence malaisé dans la pièce comme si les deux commissaires se demandaient comment ils pouvaient avoir _cette_ conversation avec l'ancien amant de Harry. James finit par passer une main sur son visage et il sursauta quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit subitement dans le petit bureau. Cette fois-ci, il ne quitta pas la pièce pour répondre à son mobile et Tom fit, mine de rien, un pas en avant pour mieux entendre la voix de Lily Potter.

« Je les ai appelé. Ron, Hermione et Neville, » commença t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Harry est parti seul aux alentours de trois heures. Il était seul, James. Il comptait rentrer à la maison. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Sais-tu avec qui il était, chérie ? » demanda James d'un ton tranquille.

En voyant le commissaire tourner sur lui-même, Pilliwickle se précipita vers une petite étagère en ferraille sur laquelle se trouvait une ramette de papiers blancs et un pot rempli de crayons de papiers. Il en attrapa un ainsi qu'un petit paquet de feuilles qu'il tendit à James.

« Apparemment, ils ont rencontré Drago Malefoy là-bas, » répondit Lily. « Il y avait aussi Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas avec eux. Luna n'était pas là. James ! Dis-moi. »

« Je crois… Je crois que Harry a des ennuis. Je vais chercher plus d'informations et je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais davantage, » rassura l'homme même si son regard démentait sa confiance. « Appelle-moi si les amis de Harry te rappellent ou s'il rentre à la maison. »

Après cela, Tom assista, impuissant, à la mise en place de la recherche du jeune homme sans pouvoir faire la moindre chose pour aider, pour ne pas être simplement un prisonnier menotté inutile ! La frustration le faisait presque trembler de rage et il observa James Potter prendre contact avec le commissariat central de Londres et plus précisément, Alastor Maugrey. En moins de cinq minutes, la disparition de Harry avait été signalé et un avis de recherche transmis à tous les services des forces de l'ordre de la capitale.

« Je vais appeler chacun des amis de Harry qui était avec lui à cette soirée, » dit Sirius en attrapant son téléphone portable, une feuille et un crayon. « Je vais retracer son parcours de la nuit. »

« Je vais ramener Jedusor à sa cellule, » intervint Justus.

« Non, » refusa catégoriquement James sans regarder Tom. « Il peut nous aider. »

Étonné, Tom ne dit rien mais une vague de reconnaissance pour celui qui aurait pu être son beau-père se souleva en lui. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de Black qui, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, essayait de joindre Ronald Weasley. Tom sentit un remous désagréable agiter ses entrailles en songeant que Harry avait passé la soirée en discothèque avec des amis et, peut-être, un petit-ami.

« N'était-il pas accompagné ? » demanda Tom d'un air dégagé.

Le regard meurtrier de Black fut sa seule réponse et Tom haussa les épaules au moment où la voix inquiète de Ron s'éleva de l'appareil.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai eu Lily au téléphone. Elle avait l'air super inquiète à propos de Harry. Elle m'a posé pleins de questions sur hier soir. »

« Salut Ron. On pense que Harry a des ennuis. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement comment s'est passée votre soirée. Le moindre détail. Ce qu'il a bu, avec qui il a parlé, à quelle heure il est parti, où était sa voiture. »

« Oh merde, » haleta le rouquin. « C'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je vais essayer de te dire tout ce dont je me souviens et elle complétera si j'oublie quelque chose. »

« Merci Ron. C'est très important pour nous d'avoir le moindre détail. »

Tandis que James passait une foule d'appels dans un coin de la pièce, que Pilliwickle tournait dans la pièce sans savoir quoi faire mais désireux d'assister à ce moment, Sirius mit Ron sur haut-parleur et nota sur la feuille blanche toutes les informations importantes données par l'étudiant en sport. Le papier se retrouva bientôt recouvert par l'écriture penchée et serrée de Sirius, dévoilant une foule de noms, d'heures et d'informations d'apparence superficielles.

« Il a eu un échange avec… avec un gars, » ajouta Ron avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Sirius.

Le parrain de Harry lança à Tom un regard indéchiffrable et ce dernier se raidit malgré lui, la douleur et la colère commençant déjà à se propager en lui. Il s'admonesta silencieusement, conscient de ne juste pas avoir le droit de protester en apprenant un tel élément. Il était censé se _réjouir_ pour Harry.

« Dis-moi tout, Ron. Le moindre détail peut-être important, » insista le commissaire d'une voix plus dure. « Je sais très bien que Harry est gay. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça alors je ne vais pas m'effondrer ou je ne sais quoi ! »

« C'est un mec de l'université. Il a proposé un rencard à Harry le week-end prochain et Harry a accepté. Il avait l'air content, » expliqua l'étudiant. « C'est la première fois que je vois Harry se laisser approcher ainsi. J'ai pensé que c'était bien pour lui. Il a l'air sympa comme type. »

« Sais-tu son nom ? »

« Il est étudiant à Westminster. Je ne sais plus vraiment dans quelle filière mais il est aussi en deuxième année. Wayne Hopkins. »

Tom se raidit un peu plus à ce nom et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la fois où il avait déjà entendu cette identité. Wayne Hopkins. La libraire de Westminster. La dispute très violente entre Harry et lui. Tout lui revint en mémoire et il poussa un grognement purement animal avant de quasiment fourrer son poing droit dans sa bouche pour retenir la rage qui le traversa, lui donnant envie de renverser la table sur laquelle Sirius avait posé les feuilles. Sa réaction lui attira deux regards perplexes et Tom se maudit pour son comportement bien trop lisible.

« Très bien. Je note son nom, » remercia Sirius d'une voix lente sans lâcher Tom du regard. « Où avait-il garé sa voiture ? »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, James avait terminé de passer ses appels et il se rapprocha d'eux, le visage concerné. Tom admira silencieusement son sang-froid alors même qu'il était évident qu'il mourrait de peur pour son fils. Toutefois, l'esprit du commissaire prenait le dessus sur celui de père et il parvenait à organiser les recherches.

« Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous savez sur Fenrir Greyback. J'ai déjà mis des hommes à sa recherche, » annonça James en le forçant d'un mouvement de tête à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Conscient de ne pas être en position de force, Tom prit place sur la chaise indiquée et il fut assez content de voir James faire de même. Il n'aurait pas supporté que l'autre tente de le dominer de cette façon.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, James ? » demanda Pilliwickle d'une voix insistante, visiblement furieux d'être ainsi mis de côté.

« Rien. Vous auriez dû m'appeler à l'instant où Jedusor en a alerté votre gardien, » claqua sèchement l'homme en lui lançant un regard sombre, « et ne pas prendre trente minutes pour vous décider à me contacter ! Laissez Jedusor avec nous et nous vous appellerons quand il pourra retourner dans sa cellule. »

Ahuri par la réponse agressive du commissaire, le directeur de la prison fronça les sourcils et sa bouche s'ouvrit furieusement dans l'intention évidente de le rembarrer froidement. Mais James ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et se tourna de nouveau vers Tom, ses doigts se serrant nerveusement autour d'un crayon de papier. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, Justus Pilliwickle fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau d'un pas lourd. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Tom se détendit imperceptiblement. Il avait bien conscience de ne guère avoir d'autre choix que de collaborer entièrement avec la police et il voulait le faire seulement en présence du père et parrain de son amant.

« Fenrir Greyback et moi avons travaillé ensemble quelques temps mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Nous… Nous avons tous les deux des caractères trop différents, » déclara Tom. « Depuis ce moment là, nous avons cessé de nous affronter. »

« Comment connaît-il Harry ? »

« Il… Au début de notre relation, Harry a émis le souhait que nous fassions des sorties ensembles. Ce genre de truc, » expliqua Tom du bout des lèvres. « Il l'a repéré durant cette période. »

« C'est étonnant que vous ayez accédé à sa requête puisque je croyais que Harry n'était qu'un divertissement sexuel, » asséna James.

La tension dans la pièce s'alourdit d'un cran et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard sans un mot. Des réminiscences de la garde à vue de Tom leur revinrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient oublié le nombre de fois où Harry avait été défini comme tel alors qu'ils n'avaient été dupe sur la nature réelle de leur relation.

« J'ai réuni toutes les informations venant de Ron et Hermione, » déclara Sirius en raccrochant, préférant ignorer l'affrontement évident entre eux. « Je vais envoyer une patrouille pour vérifier si la voiture de Harry se trouve toujours ou non sur le parking indiqué par les jeunes. »

« Ok. J'ai déjà appelé pour recevoir les bandes des caméras de surveillance dans le quartier de la boîte où ils étaient, » dit James en retrouvant son calme. « Alastor va les recevoir d'ici peu et il les fera analyser par l'équipe technique du commissariat. »

« Il y a peu de chance que vous trouviez quelque chose sur ces bandes, » intervient Tom d'une voix posée. « Greyback et ses hommes ont sûrement étudié les alentours avant de passer à l'attaque. »

« C'est ce que vous faisiez avant de tuer toutes ces personnes, » supposa le père de Harry d'un ton sec.

À nouveau, Tom prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer mais il serra les poings sous la table. Merde ! Pourquoi James Potter était-il aussi irritant ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry soit, lui, si doux et adorable avec un père aussi hargneux que celui-ci. Tom avait conscience d'être de mauvaise foi en prétendant que Potter père était insupportable. Probablement était-il même un père extra pour Harry. Et c'était insupportable pour lui de penser ainsi alors qu'il s'était efforcé de détester l'homme depuis que celui-ci l'avait arrêté.

« La fusillade de février visait Harry, » révéla Tom en songeant que donner cette information allait jouer en sa faveur. « Greyback le suivait depuis quelques temps sans même que nous nous en doutions. Il a voulu m'atteindre en s'en prenant à lui. »

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » s'insurgea James en abattant un poing contre la table. « Bordel, mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Je lui ai dis que j'avais des doutes, que je ne croyais pas en son histoire ! J'aurai pu le protéger. »

La fureur se lisait aisément dans la voix de James et Tom perçut toute la douleur de l'homme à l'idée de perdre Harry. S'il demeurait calme et l'esprit clair pour organiser les recherches, des instants de flottement comme celui-là faisaient surface et fragilisaient James Potter.

« _Vous_ auriez dû le pousser à nous en parler ou même m'en parler directement, même après votre procès, » ajouta James en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Tom. « Vous l'avez peut-être protégé quand vous étiez à l'extérieur mais ensuite, il est resté sans protection. À découvert pour cet enfoiré de Greyback ! _Vous_ avez mis Harry dans cette situation. »

La culpabilité se fraya un chemin dans les entrailles de Tom et son masque impassible se fissura légèrement. Aussi insupportable cela soit-il, Tom admettait que James n'avait pas tout à fait tort. À son arrestation, Viktor Krum n'avait eu d'autres choix que de fuir le pays et de retourner en Bulgarie. Narcissa lui avait promis que Severus et Lucius gardaient un œil sur Harry et qu'ils mettaient des hommes là-dessus de façon plus discrète que Viktor Krum mais ce n'était probablement pas suffisant.

La preuve étant que Harry était porté disparu à présent et qu'il avait reçu une photo de lui, ligoté et blessé.

« Je peux trouver Greyback. Je suis sur sa piste depuis un moment. Il se terre à Londres mais je dois sortir d'ici pour le dénicher. »

« Que vous sortiez d'ici ? » répéta Sirius d'un ton incrédule. « Et comment croyez-vous qu'on va faire ça ? Vous prendre avec nous et vous redonner votre liberté alors que vous êtes condamné à plus de vingt-cinq ans de taule ? »

Tom ignora l'intervention de Sirius, uniquement concentré sur James Potter. Si l'incrédulité était clairement discernable dans la voix de Black, il pouvait voir l'incertitude se dessiner dans le regard noisette de l'homme.

« Ne nous mentons pas, nous sommes tous très concernés par Harry, » ajouta Tom. « Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Absolument rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » demanda James en le fixant du regard.

Lui aussi ferait tout pour sauver Harry. Même l'impensable.

« Contactez le juge Yaxley. Il me doit une fière chandelle. »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait avant ? » questionna Sirius avec scepticisme. « S'il vous en doit une. »

« Parce que malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas m'éviter une condamnation pour mon statut dans la mafia, » répondit tranquillement Tom. « Appelons-le et voyons ce qu'il peut faire pour moi. Et pour Harry. »

* * *

A bientôt :)


	48. Chapitre 48

Bonjour tout le monde,

C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 48 tant attendu puisque le précédent a crée beaucoup d'émotions et de remous de votre côté ! J'adore quand vous êtes si enthousiasmes ! Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, pour votre compréhension concernant les retards de ces dernières semaines (mon p'tit chat a déjà 5 semaines bon sang ! ) et pour vos encouragements et douces pensées pour nous. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'ai très hâte d'avoir vos réactions concernant ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture, Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 48_

Quand Harry reprit conscience, une douleur vivace irradia de sa tempe droite et se propagea dans toute sa tête, provoquant un martèlement insupportable. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises mais la douleur le fit se courber en deux. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry prit conscience qu'il était assis sur une chaise inconfortable. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Son esprit était comme vide, seulement envahi par une douleur effroyable qui bloquait toutes pensées.

En serrant les dents pour retenir le flot de larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses yeux, Harry releva la tête et observa autour de lui. Tout était sombre et l'absence de ses lunettes rendait son environnement encore plus confus. Tout en poussant un geignement douloureux, Harry voulut bouger mais il s'aperçut alors que ses bras étaient maintenus derrière le dossier de la chaise par une corde épaisse. Tout comme ses chevilles. Il était entièrement immobilisé. À la merci de ceux qui l'avaient attaché de la sorte.

Le premier choc passé, la peur s'éveilla en Harry et la douleur reflua pour le rendre de plus en plus alerte. À défaut de voir grand-chose autour de lui, il tendit l'oreille mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Son souffle s'accéléra au moment où il réalisa la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait et son corps se mit à trembler avec force.

Ses souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir mais tout était encore flou. Quelques images flashèrent dans son esprit. Ron, Neville, Hermione. La discothèque. Drago était là aussi. Il avait dansé. Beaucoup dansé. Wayne Hopkins. Un rencard. Il avait accepté un rencard avec l'étudiant en histoire. Il avait ensuite salué ses amis. Ou peut-être avait-il dansé encore un coup avant de partir. Il ne savait plus trop. Mais il était parti seul. La rue était déserte mais rien de bien étonnant puisqu'il avait marché quelques minutes pour atteindre le seul parking dans lequel il avait trouvé une place pour garer sa voiture.

Et…

Quelqu'un l'avait salué. _Salut Potter._ Oh merde. Et il s'était pris un rude coup à la tête, sûrement le côté droit s'il se fiait à la douleur particulièrement vivace à cet endroit. Un coup qui l'avait assommé, le laissant complètement démuni face à ses agresseurs. Qui étaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Et bon dieu, pourquoi était-il enfermé dans une pièce aussi sombre et ligoté à une chaise ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de paniquer davantage car il entendit le martèlement métallique propre à l'ouverture d'une porte de garage ou de hangar résonner en écho dans l'espace. Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose mais il put seulement entendre la porte se refermer, frappant contre le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une lumière à sa droite s'alluma et Harry ferma les yeux, ébloui par la source de lumière soudaine. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau, il sursauta mais ne put fuir le regard doré qui le fixait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Besoin de lunettes, Potter ? »

La voix était rauque, grondante et menaçante. Harry tressaillit quand il distingua difficilement les deux mains de l'homme s'approcher de son visage et il se crispa par anticipation. Mais l'homme à la voix bourrue se contenta de poser ses lunettes sur son nez et soudain, tout devint net autour de lui.

La gorge sèche, Harry resta terrifié par la stature massive de l'homme qui s'éloigna de deux pas, l'observant avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. C'était une armoire à glace, encore bien plus impressionnante que ne l'état Crabbe ou Goyle. Ses cheveux gris étaient tirés en arrière et une barbe de trois jours, de la même couleur, mangeait le bas de son visage. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir simple mais ses muscles étaient si impressionnants que Harry pouvait voir le tissu s'étirer sur ses pectoraux.

« Fenrir Greyback, » souffla Harry, devinant sans mal l'identité de son vis à vis.

« Enchanté, Harry Potter. Je suis heureux de faire enfin la connaissance de celui qui a fait chavirer le cœur de pierre de ce cher Tom Jedusor. »

Cette fois-ci, la voix de l'homme était presque amusée mais elle sembla encore plus effrayante pour Harry. Les dents du trafiquant de drogues étaient étrangement pointues, menaçantes. Des rires s'élevèrent derrière Greyback et Harry repéra pour la première fois la présence de deux autres hommes. Ils étaient eux aussi massifs mais ils avaient moins de prestance que leur chef.

« Navré de ne pas ressentir le même enthousiasme. »

Sa voix était sèche et son regard menaçant mais Harry ne se faisait guère d'illusion : il ne devait pas être bien impressionnant. Non seulement, il n'avait jamais été une montagne de muscles mais en plus de cela, il était dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Ainsi ligoté, il n'avait aucune chance de faire le poids face à Greyback et ses hommes.

« Vous avez essayé de me tuer. En février, » reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Derrière ses airs de bourgeois coincé, Lucius a toujours eu d'incroyables réflexes, » souligna Fenrir en commençant à marcher lentement devant lui, se frottant les mains.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en avisant les énormes mains au bout des bras longs et épais de l'homme. De sa place, Harry repéra les doigts jaunis par le tabac de Greyback et ses ongles noirs et pleins de crasse.

Profitant du bref silence, Harry tourna la tête, provoquant ainsi un pic de douleur qui manqua de lui arracher un gémissement, et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Si le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte coulissante lui avait d'abord fait penser à celle d'un garage, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un hangar. Tous les murs étaient en béton brut, comme le sol, et des fenêtres hautes, quasiment collées au plafond, rouillées et jaunies par le temps couraient tout le long du mur droit.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir un peu plus clair et plus loin de façon net, Harry nota qu'une vieille table en fer avec des chaises toutes aussi abîmées tenaient debout tant bien que mal dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Un frigo ronronnait tranquillement à côté d'une montagne de pneus, de boîtes à outils et de vieilles cagettes en bois. Un nouveau frisson le traversa en avisant les différentes chaînes suspendues au plafond et descendant jusqu'à moins d'un mètre du sol. Oh. Merde..

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te terres. Dans les bas-fonds de Londres, » lâcha Harry d'une voix volontairement méprisante.

« Je sais que Tom t'a habitué à plus de luxe, » renâcla Fenrir mais son amusement s'était fait la malle, ne laissant place qu'à un orage terrifiant dans ses yeux mordorés. « Mais parfois, être discret a du bon. Comme celui d'éviter la prison. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas toujours contourner les lois. Les choses finissent toujours par retrouver leur place. »

« Jedusor approuve t-il tes propos ? »

« Tom Jedusor et moi n'avons plus de contact. Je sais simplement qu'il m'a parlé de vous comme un bâtard frustré de voir son marché être piqué par la mafia. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus féroce tout comme son regard mais son attitude ne parvint qu'à arracher des grognements menaçants des deux hommes de Greyback. Celui-ci resta davantage impassible même s'il renifla avec dédain. Il se détourna de lui et Harry ne vit que son dos large avant que celui-ci ne fasse volte-face et que sa main ne se lève, le frappant avec violence à la joue gauche.

Le coup était si violent que la tête de Harry partit sur le côté au moment où la chaise tomba en arrière sous la force de la gifle. Harry poussa un cri peu flatteur quand il percuta le sol, complètement empêtré dans la chaise et sans possibilité de se relever. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent dans le coin de sa bouche et Harry comprit que la main de Greyback avait fendu sa lèvre. Un mélange de peur et de colère bouillonna en lui mais il demeura silencieux, affrontant malgré tout le regard mauvais de Fenrir qui le surplombait.

Tranquillement, l'homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et des larmes d'humiliation brûlèrent les yeux de Harry. Il geignit entre sa mâchoire contractée et la poigne féroce de Greyback s'enroula autour de ses cheveux noirs. Son visage tiré en arrière et rapproché de celui du trafiquant, Harry ne put que rester immobile. L'haleine putride lui claqua le visage de plein fouet mais il ne parvint pas à reculer.

« Je l'avoue, Tom a été particulièrement brillant sur ce coup-là. Il est parvenu à prendre le contrôle de presque deux-tiers du marché de cocaïne que je gérais jusque là. C'était une belle prise et il a œuvré dur pour y parvenir, » reconnut Greyback d'une voix plus calme, comme s'il n'était pas en train de lui décrocher la moitié de son cuir chevelu. « J'ai toujours regretté que nous n'ayons pas pu travailler ensemble davantage. »

« Il paraît que vous n'étiez qu'un gros con incapable d'arrêter d'aboyer, » souffla courageusement Harry.

Ses yeux émeraude se remplirent de nouveau de larmes quand la poigne de Greyback se fit encore plus dure et qu'il parvint, par la simple tenue de sa masse de cheveux, à le soulever de quelques centimètres du sol. Sa joue gauche pulsait encore douloureusement comme un rappel brûlant du coup précédent.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jedusor me voler une telle chose sans répliquer. Il devait s'y attendre. Et comme je sais que, même en prison, il est encore pété de thunes, que ses hommes gèrent sans souci sa petite organisation de merde, il ne me restait guère d'autres choix que de me tourner à nouveau vers toi. J'avais pourtant décidé de te laisser plutôt tranquille après t'avoir flanqué la peur de ta vie en février mais Tom m'a forcé à cela. Il est l'unique responsable de ce qui t'arrive. »

« On est plus ensemble, » répéta Harry entre ses dents serrées. « Tom en a rien à foutre de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que sa condamnation a coupé court à votre idylle absurde que Jedusor n'a plus fais attention à toi, » répliqua Greyback en desserrant légèrement sa prise, le faisant retoucher le sol froid. « Tu es si naïf que c'est particulièrement rafraîchissant, Harry. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de côtoyer tant d'innocence. »

Sur ces mots, Greyback le lâcha complètement et Harry expira un grand coup, une nouvelle douleur se propageant dans sa tête déjà malmenée. L'homme se releva souplement et adressa un mouvement de tête à ses deux gorilles. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers lui et le relevèrent d'un geste brusque, reposant la chaise correctement au sol. Harry fut étourdi par le soudain mouvement et il laissa échapper un halètement.

« Jusqu'au mois de juin, tu étais constamment encadré d'un garde du corps. Cela était fort regrettable mais l'arrestation de Jedusor l'a forcé à revoir ta protection, » ajouta l'homme en passant une énorme main sur son visage recouvert de sueur. « Les flics n'ont jamais cessé de te tourner autour. Et puis, quand ils s'endormaient un peu sur leurs lauriers te concernant, des hommes de Jedusor prenaient le relais. »

Harry resta silencieux, tentant de lutter contre son mal de tête terrible. Certains mots de Greyback se confondaient mais il parvint à comprendre le message global de ces dernières paroles. Lucius, Narcissa et Severus avaient été assez honnêtes avec lui en lui confiant que la police gardait un œil sur lui même si James Potter faisait tout – encore une fois – pour détourner l'attention de lui. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, _effectivement,_ les deux gérants actuels de la mafia mettaient un ou deux hommes près de lui. Mais la soirée au club de la veille… Il n'avait pas pensé à en parler avec Narcissa. Ça s'était fait comme ça, en dernière minute et puis, il s'était senti bien moins en danger ces derniers temps. Qu'il avait été stupide et négligeant !

« Ça va se savoir. On va me rechercher, » dit Harry. « Mes parents vont s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer. »

« Oh bien sûr que ça va se savoir. Un de mes contacts à la prison central de Londres a glissé une lettre pour Jedusor dans le courrier. Il a sûrement dû déjà recevoir une petite photo de toi. »

« Il ne va pas vous laisser faire. Il va vous arrêter. »

« De sa cellule ? Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été présent pour voir sa tête au moment où il t'a vu ici, attaché et blessé. »

Là encore, des rires se déclenchèrent, comme si Greyback venait de raconter une blague particulièrement hilarante. La rage explosa dans la poitrine de Harry et il se tortilla dans tous les sens sur la chaise, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Quand allaient-ils se taire, bordel ?

« Fermez-là ! » hurla soudainement Harry, les yeux brûlants de larmes. « Tom va me venger. Vous allez mourir pour ça ! Il va vous tuer. »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Greyback qui le frappa mais un de ces sous-fifres. Ce ne fut pas une gifle mais un coup de poing qui lui arracha un cri étouffé et les larmes jaillirent hors de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

« Je sais que tu possèdes une mine d'or d'informations concernant la mafia. Son quartier général, le nom de certains de ses membres, quelques uns de leurs biens cachés et qui ont échappé à la justice, ses amis proches et ses clients. »

« Je ne sais rien de toute cette merde, » souffla t-il en secouant la tête. « J'ai toujours refusé d'être mêlé à cette partie de la vie de Tom. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter. Je suis certain que Jedusor n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter auprès de toi de tout ce qu'il possède. Il est bien trop fier pour ne pas le faire. Il t'a même probablement baisé à l'intérieur de son bureau. »

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche alors même qu'un rire nerveux traversait ses lèvres. Bien sûr que Tom lui avait confié des informations, fait rencontrer – volontairement ou non, d'ailleurs – des personnes évoluant dans le même milieu que lui, montré les dessous du Club Serpentard, là où toutes les munitions et armes de la mafia se trouvaient, là où la police s'évanouirait de trouver tant de drogue, là où un mur entier du bureau de Tom était recouvert d'armes. Là où, effectivement, Tom l'avait pris jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la tête. Là où Tom lui avait dit, pour la toute première – et rare – fois _je t'aime_.

Si Greyback était parvenu à l'enlever, notamment pour le brandir comme un trophée sous le nez de Tom, l'homme espérait également récolter de lui une mine d'informations. Étant l'amant du patron de la mafia jusqu'à son arrestation, Fenrir s'attendait probablement à ce qu'il détienne des informations capitales qui pourraient l'aider à renverser définitivement la mafia malgré tout fragilisée par l'arrestation de Tom.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance que Tom avait placé en lui en le mettant dans la confidence de différents éléments concernant la mafia. Si Harry se sentait toujours réticent face à cette organisation criminelle et tous ses actes, il ne pouvait pas trahir Tom. Surtout pas pour aider Fenrir Greyback. S'il avait tenu bon face à la police, il pouvait le faire ici. Mais quand une nouvelle gifle vint frapper son visage, Harry songea que le cartel de drogues de Greyback n'avait pas exactement les mêmes méthodes que la police pour le faire parler.

« Je n'sais rien, » cria Harry.

« La police a peut-être voulu le croire mais je ne peux pas croire que Tom t'aie gardé hors de tout ça. Alors dis-moi ! Donne-moi quelques informations et tout ira bien pour toi, Potter ! »

« Non ! Allez vous faire foutre. »

Un glapissement lui échappa au moment où l'un des gorilles de Greyback mit un coup de pied dans un des pieds de la chaise et le fit chuter au sol. Sa tête tomba contre le béton et sa vue se brouilla l'espace de quelques instants. L'homme en profita pour le détacher et un fol espoir traversa Harry. Mais ce sentiment fondit vite quand cette fois-ci, le pied de l'homme entra en contact avec son abdomen.

À présent libre de ses mouvements, Harry se mit à quatre pattes pour ne pas rester bêtement recroquevillé sur le sol. S'il avait été libéré de la chaise, c'était pour faciliter la besogne de Greyback et de ses hommes – c'est à dire le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il parle – mais Harry voulait croire que c'était _son_ occasion pour partir de là. Ou du moins, pour tenter quelque chose.

« On sait que t'aimes bien te faire prendre comme ça, mon petit lion, mais patiente encore. Je suis sûr que quelques uns de mes collaborateurs voudront bien accéder à ta demande. »

Au sous-entendu plus qu'explicite de Greyback, Harry sentit une nouvelle terreur le gagner et son corps se recouvrit d'une couche de sueur. _Non !_ Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard mauvais et plein de haine du chef du cartel mais il ne put rien dire qu'un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes l'envoya rouler à quelques pas de là.

La douleur explosa dans son estomac alors que les coups ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son ventre dans une faible tentative de se protéger. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis à le frapper et ses propres cris ne suffisaient pas à couvrir leurs voix et celle de Greyback qui tournaient autour de lui en lui crachant dessus des menaces, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

« Parle ! »

« Dis-le ! »

« T'as besoin de te faire enculer pour parler ? »

« Où était-ce ? »

« Tu vas mourir Potter ! »

Les coups et les voix s'arrêtèrent brusquement, le laissant pantelant. Le soudain silence, après ce déferlement de violence, l'assaillit et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner avec violence. Harry demeura recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps tremblant. Son mal de tête était encore plus terrible qu'à son réveil. Du sang coulait à flot de son nez et tombait le long de son visage et de son cou, tâchant ses vêtements. Il ignorait s'il pouvait encore bouger mais les forces lui manquaient pour essayer.

Greyback s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Étourdi, Harry se raidit néanmoins, s'attendant à une nouvelle slave de coups. Pourtant, l'homme ne fit rien de cela. Au contraire, il posa doucement sa main sur la joue droite déjà bleuie par les coups de Harry et la caressa doucement, arrachant un frisson de peur et dégoût au plus jeune.

« Tom… Tom va… Il va pas me laisser ici, » crachota difficilement Harry entre deux quintes de toux.

« Tom est en prison. S'il pouvait être dehors, il le serait déjà et il n'aurait jamais été condamné à vingt-six ans de prison, » rappela d'une voix calme Greyback comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant. « Tu n'as qu'à nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur la mafia et nous te laisserons tranquille. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu seras sous notre protection. »

Alors que la douleur irradiait dans tout son corps, Harry se surprit à envisager cette offre. La tranquillité ? La protection ? Greyback avait raison et lui-même s'était forcé à se faire une raison, notamment depuis le mois d'août d'où remontait sa dernière entrevue à la prison : Tom était condamné à une longue peine de prison et il ne pouvait clairement pas lui apporter la sécurité nécessaire.

Mais Fenrir Greyback le pouvait n'est-ce pas ?

Si cela signifiait sortir de cet espèce de hangar froid et sombre, ne plus subir tous ces coups, Harry se devait d'envisager cette option au moins l'espace d'une seconde. S'il ne disait rien, Greyback allait finir par le tuer. Il allait ordonner à ses hommes de le rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête. Ou bien, il allait s'emparer du flingue glissé dans son dos – entre son pantalon et son tee-shirt étroit – que Harry avait déjà repéré, lui poser sur le front et tirer. Ce qui le tuera net.

L'effroi grandit en lui à cette pensée et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent. De nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et il vit Fenrir lui adresser un sourire presque sincère mais particulièrement terrifiant avec ses dents pointues. La peur pulsait dans le creux de son ventre avec force – avec une violence que Harry n'avait _jamais_ connu – et le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement la bouche et sa voix tremblante s'éleva dans le hangar silencieux.

« Mon père va venir. Il fera tout pour me retrouver. »

Le sourire de Greyback fondit et fut remplacé par une grimace affreuse. Sa main glissa le long de sa joue avant d'atteindre son cou. Les yeux élargis par la peur et la stupeur, Harry put à peine ramper sur quelques centimètres du sol avant que Greyback ne l'immobilise d'un genou appuyé contre son estomac puis ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son cou. Les énormes doigts de l'homme s'enfoncèrent dans sa trachée, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Harry se mit à se tortiller avec toute l'énergie encore en lui.

Oh bordel de merde.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Étranglé par cet espèce de gros connard de Fenrir Greyback. Son père allait venir. Oui, James Potter n'allait pas laisser son fils entre les mains d'un des plus puissants trafiquants de drogues de la capitale londonienne. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que son père ne mette pas tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Sirius aussi serait là. N'est-ce pas ? Son parrain non plus ne le laissera pas mourir de la sorte.

Sauf si Greyback le tuait avant.

Sauf si la police ne le trouvait pas.

Sauf si son entourage ne s'inquiétait pas avant plusieurs heures de sa disparition.

Sauf si Tom n'avait pas encore reçu la photo de Greyback.

Sauf si Tom ne disait rien à personne et le laissait aux mains de l'homme sans agir.

Sauf si Tom, emprisonné, n'avait aucun moyen d'action.

Sa vue se troubla alors que le souffle lui manquait de plus en plus. Il continua à se tortiller mais ses maigres forces – encore plus affaiblies qu'à l'accoutumée – ne pouvaient rien face à la puissance brute de Greyback. Ses mains parvinrent à voler jusqu'à celle de l'homme et il le griffa avec toute sa rage, tout son désespoir de vivre mais Greyback ne bougea pas d'un iota, ne réagissant pas aux marques rouges qui vinrent bientôt colorer sa main.

La panique de Harry se démultiplia quand un des gorilles attrapa ses jambes et les immobilisa pendant que son coéquipier enroulait une nouvelle corde autour de ses pieds. Se débattre fut encore plus difficile et des points blancs vinrent obscurcir sa vue une poignée de secondes. Ses bras furent soudain tordus en arrière puis ligotés par une corde là aussi. Greyback relâcha enfin son cou et Harry prit une grande inspiration, désespérant d'avaler une goulée d'air frais. Il s'écroula au sol, complètement ligoté et juste avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience, la voix rauque de son ravisseur résonna dans son esprit.

« Personne ne viendra Potter. Tu vas mourir ici avec nous si tu ne parles pas. Et je ferai parvenir une photo à ton père et à Jedusor. »

* * *

 _A bientôt :)_


	49. Chapitre 49

Bonjour,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews. Nous touchons vraiment à la fin de l'histoire, ça va vraiment me faire tout bizarre de poster les derniers chapitres après tant de mois passés auprès de vous. J'ai à peine eu le temps de relire en diagonale ce chapitre alors j'espère que les fautes ne seront pas trop nombreuses. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaît, sinon j'aurais été obligé de retarder la publication...

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 49_

James Potter était sur le point de devenir fou. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'une douleur sourde pulsait dans le bas de son visage et se répandait jusqu'à ses yeux. Mais il était incapable de détendre ses muscles, toute son attention uniquement concentrée sur Harry. Harry. Son fils unique. Son fils de dix-neuf ans. Son fils adoré mais avec lequel sa relation s'était délitée, fracassée contre une réalité que James était incapable de supporter, d'accepter.

L'homosexualité de son garçon… Soit. Il pouvait s'y faire. Il avait toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Harry. Son fils avait toujours été un beau garçon. Même s'il n'était ni très grand, ni très musclé, son corps enfantin avait laissé place à une musculature athlétique forgée grâce à de nombreuses heures de course à pied. Ses yeux émeraude… Nom de Dieu, Harry était totalement inconscient de l'effet de ceux-ci sur les autres, même derrière une paire de lunettes lui mangeant la moitié de ses yeux tant il était myope.

Harry était plus beau chaque jour et pourtant, il ne fréquentait aucune fille. Personne. James avait été lui-même un coureur de jupon pendant son adolescence et il était loin – très loin – d'avoir autant de charme que son propre fils. Car si – sans ego démesuré – James savait qu'il avait été un jeune homme plutôt attirant, Harry l'était d'autant plus aujourd'hui car sa beauté physique était couplée à une beauté intérieure que James était loin d'avoir eu au même âge. Harry était profondément gentil et bienveillant envers les autres même si, fort heureusement pour James, il était tout à fait en mesure de rabattre le caquet de ceux tentant de le malmener.

Alors comment ? Comment Harry faisait-il pour rester cet éternel célibataire ? Alors même que ses amis finissaient tous, un par un, à s'afficher avec des jeunes filles, voire même à les présenter à leurs proches. James s'était questionné : Harry craignait-il que Lily et lui n'accueillent pas correctement une potentielle petite-amie ? Mais cette hypothèse ne tenait pas. Si James admettait avoir été un père peut-être un peu trop protecteur et paranoïaque avec Harry, il avait toujours veillé à accueillir ses amis avec courtoisie.

Quand il interrogeait Harry sur son célibat prolongé, le gamin trouvait toujours divers prétextes pour expliquer cela : les études, la fatigue, la course, les potes. Bref, Harry avait _toujours_ trop de choses à faire pour avoir le temps de se consacrer à une petite-amie. Mais bon sang, Harry comme tous les gamins de son âge, avait bien des envies, non ? James se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise face à ces questionnements.

Il avait été tellement naïf et aveuglé par ses propres convictions. Sirius avait pourtant tenté de lui souffler l'idée que Harry préférait peut-être les hommes. La première fois, il avait ri. La seconde fois, il avait rembarré sèchement son meilleur ami. La troisième fois, il s'était franchement fâché et Sirius avait simplement levé les mains en signe d'apaisement tout en soupirant. Puis, ils avaient retrouvé Harry dans le lit de Tom Jedusor et James avait été plus choqué de le voir au lit avec le patron de la mafia qu'avec un mec au final.

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Harry à l'issue du procès – celui où il avait ardemment œuvré pour que Jedusor se fasse coffrer le plus longtemps possible – James avait longuement réfléchi pour comprendre cette nouvelle personne qu'était devenue son fils. À partir du moment où ses collègues avaient sorti Harry du lit de Jedusor dans la maison de Hastings, il avait su. Il avait aussitôt compris que Harry n'était pas qu'un passe-temps sexuel pour le parrain de la mafia. Non. Loin de là. Il n'avait eu qu'à regarder le désespoir, la peur puis la détermination briller dans les yeux émeraude de son fils.

Harry ferait tout pour protéger Jedusor. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait menti sciemment à la police, à lui, à Lily, à Sirius, à Kingsley et à tout les autres. Au bout de trois jours de garde à vue, Harry avait tenu bon, continuant de répéter encore et encore qu'il n'était au courant de rien des affaires de Tom. Comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Lord Voldemort et de la guérilla menée par la mafia dans les rues de Londres. Comme si Jedusor avait respecté le code d'honneur de la mafia en tenant à distance son compagnon des affaires de la mafia.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait trempé dedans. De près ou de loin. James n'était jamais parvenu à établir les faits réels du degré de participation de son fils. Il doutait sincèrement que Harry ait pris activement part aux affaires de la mafia. Il n'avait certainement pas prêté serment au code d'honneur lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation des jeunes membres de l'organisation criminelle. Car malgré tout l'aveuglement dont il avait fait preuve par rapport à son fils, James était certain d'une chose : Harry n'aurait jamais rejoint, de son plein gré, la mafia et agit pour elle. Il était certain que son fils, éperdument amoureux de ce connard de Jedusor, avait simplement fermé les yeux sur la double vie de l'homme.

Et même si James s'était arrangé pour rendre irrecevable un paquet de preuves pouvant accabler son fils, lui-même et ses collègues avaient tous été forcé de faire leur boulot, d'avancer dans leur enquête, de récolter des preuves et de soumettre Harry à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom. Car le procureur et le juge s'étaient assurés du bon fonctionnement de l'enquête et ce, jusqu'au procès.

Si James avait été incroyablement soulagé de voir que rien ne permettait la détention provisoire de Harry et sa mise en examen après trois jours de garde à vue, il vivait depuis avec le lourd poids de la culpabilité de l'erreur professionnelle. Lui qui, des années durant, s'était pleinement consacré à sa carrière, veillant, toujours très pointilleux, à ne jamais faire le moindre faux pas. Il avait grimpé les échelons rapidement, presque trop lui disait Lily qui s'inquiétait de le voir être confronté à son jeune âge à de lourdes responsabilités mais James n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Jamais.

Et voilà qu'à trente-huit ans, il manquait de tout foutre en l'air pour protéger son fils unique de la prison. James avait d'abord été fou de rage mais son esprit s'était rapidement remis en mode _commissaire_ et sa seule priorité avait été de sauver Harry de cette situation. Une fois cela fait, le choc s'était enfin installé en lui sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et une grande lassitude s'était abattue sur lui. Une lassitude si forte qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder Harry dans les yeux sans voir que son fils – celui auquel il avait espéré inculqué des valeurs fondamentales – avait consciemment aidé un assassin.

Sa lassitude se mélangeait souvent avec la colère et il avait de nombreuses fois manqué de se ruer sur Harry pour le secouer. Notamment lorsqu'il prenait des risques stupides et incompréhensibles comme aller rendre visite à Tom Jedusor en prison. Bon sang ! Par chance, Harry semblait retrouver un peu de bon sens, jour après jour depuis cet incident. James avait l'impression de retrouver son fils. Petit à petit. Mais sa colère, son inquiétude et sa déception demeuraient quand même présentes dans le creux de son ventre.

« Si vos informations s'avèrent fausses, notre marché ne pourra pas tenir face au juge Bones. »

Et maintenant James se retrouvait à négocier avec le juge le plus véreux de la cour du tribunal de Londres : Corban Yaxley. C'était un homme relativement grand, plus que lui, qui exerçait depuis des années mais il avait été à plusieurs reprises déjà soupçonné de corruption, d'accepter des pots-de-vin pour rendre des jugements cléments.

« Je suis étonné, sincèrement étonné, Mr Potter de vous voir batailler pour la libération de celui que vous avez vous-même démasqué et mis en prison après des mois de travail acharné, » ajouta le juge dans un sourire mauvais.

« Comme tout bon professionnel, je sais revoir mes priorités, » rétorqua froidement James.

« Et nous nous accordons tous à dire que c'est une très bonne chose, » intervint Tom Jedusor.

La voix neutre de l'homme brisa l'affrontement visuel dans lequel James et Yaxley s'étaient engagés. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans le bureau dénué de vie de la prison centrale de Londres. Yaxley était venu dès que le message que le commissaire Potter le cherchait de toute urgence lui était parvenu. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à revoir son vieil camarade, Tom Jedusor.

« Le juge Bones va être informée de la situation d'ici peu. Je peux un peu ralentir le circuit des papiers de votre liberté conditionnelle Tom mais cela vous laisse peu de temps pour agir malgré tout, » dit poliment le juge en accordant un mouvement de tête respectueux à l'homme. « Elle est profondément déterminée à raser la mafia de la moindre surface de cette ville. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi, » marmonna James entre ses dents serrées avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte : « Quand pouvons-nous sortir ? »

« D'ici quelques minutes. »

« C'est rapide. »

Là encore, le ton de Tom était neutre mais à l'intérieur de lui-même, il était bouleversé par la tournure que les événements avaient pris en l'espace de quelques heures. La rage battit en lui en se remémorant son choc et sa peur en découvrant la photographie de Harry. Blessé et ligoté. Bordel ! Cet enfoiré de Greyback avait mis la main sur Harry et une chose était sûre : ce bâtard voulait se venger de lui. Et s'il avait quitté l'école bien avant l'âge obligatoire, Greyback avait été suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que Harry Potter comptait pour lui.

A partir du moment où il avait annoncé à James Potter sa capacité à retrouver Fenrir Greyback – et donc par extension, Harry – tout s'était incroyablement accéléré. Sirius Black, après un dernier regard scrutateur, s'était éclipsé du bureau en indiquant devoir commander les premières recherches par téléphone avant qu'ils ne puissent décoller d'ici. En tête à tête, Potter père et lui s'étaient longuement dévisagés avant qu'ils ne fomentent un plan puis appellent le juge Yaxley, leur seul espoir pour le faire sortir de ces murs.

Bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que malgré la rapidité avec laquelle les choses avaient été prises en main par les deux commissaires, Tom était encore là. Et Harry, encore entre les mains de Greyback. Ce sale loup immonde avait sagement attendu qu'il soit hors jeu et incapable de riposter dans l'immédiat pour s'en prendre Harry. Sa colère était telle que ses oreilles bourdonnèrent quelques secondes, le coupant totalement de ce qui était en train de se dire dans le bureau.

Était-il déjà trop tard ? Fenrir avait-il déjà tué Harry ? La question lui causait une douleur intolérable au niveau de la poitrine – et Tom était profondément perturbé par cette sensation qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de ressentir – mais il se devait de garder la tête froide et de penser comme un chef de la mafia le ferait. Dans une telle situation, il n'y avait pas de temps ni de place pour les sentiments. La seule chose qui comptait était le nombre d'heures que Harry avait déjà passé entre les mains de ces fils de pute.

« Signez ici Tom. »

« Narcissa doit recevoir une copie le plus tôt possible, » ordonna Tom d'une voix rêche en attrapant le stylo tendu par l'homme. « Envoyez lui par fax à son domicile. Elle n'a toujours pas été informé de la situation. »

James trépignait littéralement sur place tandis que Tom paraphait rapidement chaque bas de page d'un épais document rédigé, mis en forme et imprimé par Yaxley en l'espace de seulement vingt minutes. Si James ne détestait pas autant l'homme, il aurait été sincèrement impressionné par sa réactivité et ses capacités rédactionnelles. Et par son toupet. Mais Corban Yaxley n'était qu'un enfoiré d'opportuniste qui se faisait graisser la patte par tous les criminels pouvant représenter un intérêt.

« Vous avez bien compris ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Yaxley en regardant fixement Jedusor une fois que tous les documents furent signés. « En échange de toutes les informations que vous avez fourni pour aider les forces de l'ordre à démanteler le cartel de drogue géré depuis plus d'une décennie par Fenrir Greyback, l'État vous accorde la protection offerte aux témoins en vous permettant de changer d'identité et d'effectuer votre peine réduite à domicile. »

« Je l'ai compris. »

« Vous ne pourrez plus _jamais_ remettre un pied en Angleterre, » ajouta James en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Cette expatriation est imposée juridiquement. Si vous revenez dans ce pays, vous y effectuerez votre peine complète et même sûrement alourdie. »

La mâchoire de Tom se contracta en devinant sans mal le sous-entendu contenu dans les propos de l'homme. Cette expatriation le coupera définitivement de Harry. Il n'avait, sous aucun prétexte, intérêt à remettre un pied en Angleterre et à reprendre contact avec Harry Potter. Alors même que cette éventualité lui provoquait une sourde douleur dans la poitrine, Tom n'avait guère d'autres choix que d'accepter cette condition. Tout pour aider Harry. Il n'était même pas certain de retrouver Harry vivant pour le moment… Alors, s'il le trouvait en bonne forme, il pouvait envisager de disparaître complètement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître la silhouette haute de Sirius. L'homme était pâle et il adressa un mouvement de tête négatif à James pour lui indiquer qu'aucune trace de Harry n'avait été trouvé. Sirius tressaillit quand la même lueur inquiète et douloureuse passa dans le regard de Tom et James mais il ne dit rien.

« Allons-y. Le temps passe à une vitesse effroyable, » énonça t-il d'une voix froide avant de tendre des vêtements de civils à Tom. « La voiture de Harry a été retrouvé là où ses amis nous l'avaient indiqué. Elle n'a pas été forcé. Ses clés ne se trouvent pas autour du véhicule. »

« Et les bandes-vidéos ? » interrogea James en enfilant sa veste.

« Rien. Comme volatilisé sur le trajet entre la boîte et sa bagnole. Son enlèvement a été réalisé par des professionnels. Il n'y a aucun doute. »

« Mais ils se sont dressés face à des personnes encore plus aguerries qu'eux, » siffla Tom après s'être délesté de son uniforme de prisonnier et enfilé le jean et le pull ramenés par Black. « Il me faut un téléphone portable. »

« Pour contacter qui ? » grogna James.

Le manque de confiance entre les trois hommes était évident et Corban Yaxley, un peu en retrait, observa la scène avec une certaine curiosité malsaine. Son travail à lui était terminé et s'il n'avait pas pu déterminer les conditions du marché entre Jedusor et lui face à James Potter, il ne doutait pas que cela se fera rapidement. Et que son compte bancaire off-shore allait bientôt recevoir une somme intéressante.

« Nous devons mettre en place un plan pour localiser Fenrir Greyback, » répondit Tom d'un ton docte.

Pendant que l'alliance la plus improbable était en train de se nouer dans une pièce sordide de la prison centrale de Londres, Harry était encore recroquevillé sur le sol froid d'un hangar dont il craignait de ne _jamais_ sortir. La douleur pulsait dans l'ensemble de son corps. Le moindre de ses muscles, de ses os étaient douloureux et chaque mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement rempli de souffrance.

Après avoir sombré dans l'inconscience la première fois suite à la rafale de coups de Greyback et de ses hommes, Harry avait de nouveau fait face aux hommes deux fois et donc à deux séances punitives. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Depuis quand était-il là ? Quelqu'un s'était-il déjà aperçu de sa disparition ? Son père avait-il alerté le commissariat central ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et chaque minute de plus passée ici accentuait sa peur de ne jamais pouvoir quitter cet endroit maudit.

« Debout Potter ! »

Deux mains rudes passèrent sous ses aisselles et le soulevèrent jusqu'à le remettre sur ses pieds. Harry chancela, pris par les vertiges et il demeura sur ses jambes uniquement grâce à la poigne dure de l'homme derrière lui. Il était dans un tel mauvais état que les hommes l'avaient libéré de ses liens. De toute manière, il était sous surveillance constante et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, deux gardiens le fixaient, une arme à la main.

Greyback était de nouveau devant lui, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui tranquillement, comme si la situation était absolument normale – et Harry ne doutait pas que ce genre d'événement n'était pas rare dans cette bande de criminels – et il cracha sa fumée de cigarette sur son visage. L'odeur âcre lui chatouilla les narines et il grimaça, ne prenant même pas la peine de protester.

« Bien, reprenons. »

Un frisson craintif traversa tout le corps de Harry bien malgré lui. Ses lèvres restèrent scellées l'une contre l'autre.

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? »

Cette question manqua de le faire s'effondrer en larmes et il se mordit les lèvres avec force pour retenir ses sanglots. Il était perclus de douleur. Il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son visage et du reste de son corps après avoir subi tant de coups. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux, pleins de sang et de sueur. Il était complètement déshydraté et seule la peur nouait son estomac à tel point que la seule idée de manger quelque chose lui donnait des nausées.

« Donc, reprenons, » répéta Fenrir en se frottant les mains d'un air excité. « Tout comme la police, nous n'avons jamais réussi à localiser l'endroit exact du quartier général de la mafia. Il est doué ce petit enfoiré. Je suis sûr que tu sais où il se trouve. »

« Je n'en sais rien, » chuchota Harry, à bout de force.

« Tu mens. »

« Non ! Ça fait des dizaines de fois que je vous le dis. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tom ne m'y a jamais emmené ! Je ne fais pas partie de la mafia ! »

Sa voix était pleine de tremblements. Il avait déjà compris que Greyback ne le croyait pas et qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Combien de temps allait-il encore le torturer pour connaître où se trouvait le QG de la mafia ? Dont il ignorait tout puisque le Club Serpentard n'était plus le lieu de rendez-vous de la mafia depuis la chute de Tom ! Mais il possédait bien d'autres informations. Il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée du temps qu'allait durer ce cauchemar mais Harry était sûr d'une chose : il ne sortira jamais vivant d'ici, même s'il venait à révéler la plus minime information.

Seule cette certitude le convainquait de ne rien dire, de garder pour lui toutes informations pouvant nuire à la mafia. Non pas que Harry souhaitait ardemment protéger l'organisation criminelle mais, bien malgré lui, il s'était attaché à certains de ses membres : les Malefoy, Snape et son acariâtre caractère, Marcus Flint et sa gaucherie d'homme d'honneur débutant. Et surtout, Greyback n'allait jamais le laisser sortir d'ici et lui offrir une protection comme il le lui promettait. Harry ne pouvait pas croire cela alors pourquoi devrait-il trahir Tom ?

« Est-ce que tu sais comment la mafia se débarrasse des corps encombrants ? »

Face à la question incongrue de Greyback, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer davantage et là encore, il ne tint debout que grâce aux bras puissants derrière lui le maintenant droit. Son silence n'offusqua pas son ravisseur qui continuait à marcher lentement devant lui, les sourcils froncés dans une concentration intense. Comme s'il était sur le point de lui délivrer une leçon d'histoire primordiale.

« Il y a bien sûr plusieurs méthodes. Ton amant aime beaucoup les exécutions propres et rapides mais surtout, publiques. Il y a quelque chose de très excitant à pouvoir abattre des personnes dans la rue sous le nez du peuple et ce, sans que personne ne voit quelque chose avant que les corps ne soient au sol et les tueurs à gage, déjà loin. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, » balbutia Harry en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. « Je m'en fou. »

« Mais la méthode la plus efficace pour se débarrasser d'un corps et le rendre difficilement identifiable a beaucoup été utilisé par la Cosa Nostra. Sais-tu ce qu'est la Cosa Nostra ? »

Cette fois-ci, son silence agaça Greyback qui s'approcha de lui et tira sur ses cheveux avec violence pour le forcer à relever la tête et leurs regards à se croiser. Harry geignit de douleur, ses yeux s'embuant aussitôt. Il s'empressa de secouer négativement la tête de droite à gauche pour offrir une réponse à l'homme alors que tout son corps tremblait.

« Après avoir tué le parrain qui avait accueilli et pris sous son aile Tom, Gellert Grindelwald, Jedusor a permis l'expansion de son organisation criminelle au-delà de ce que son prédécesseur n'avait jamais fais, » reprit calmement Greyback en le lâchant, faisant un pas en arrière. « J'ai été franchement impressionné par les capacités de cet enfoiré alors je me suis intéressé de plus près à cette organisation, à l'histoire même de la mafia et de sa création. Dans mes recherches, je suis donc tombée sur la Cosa Nostra, une branche de la mafia italienne qui a pris naissance dans l'Ouest de la Sicile. Plus précisément vers Palerme. Le savais-tu, Harry ? »

« Non, » murmura difficilement Harry.

« La Cosa Nostra réalise quelques milliards en chiffres d'affaires. Ça suscite beaucoup de jalousie comme tu peux l'imaginer et donc les ennemis de cette mafia sicilienne sont nombreux. Que ce soit du côté de la justice ou des autres branches mafieuses. »

Merde ! Pourquoi Greyback lui délivrait un cours sur la mafia italienne comme s'il était un putain d'étudiant en histoire ? Le ton professoral de l'homme ne s'accordait pas du tout à son image et cela était d'autant plus bouleversant pour lui.

« Les hommes d'honneur de la Cosa Nostra ont alors pour mission d'éliminer tout ceux qui dérangent le chef, le _Don. P_ arfois, les expéditions publiques comme les affectionnent ton amant ont lieu mais ça suscite trop de questions. Alors il faut faire disparaître les corps et quoi de plus efficace que l'acide sulfurique ? »

Harry laissa malgré lui échapper un halètement terrifié alors que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Était-ce… était-ce ce que Greyback prévoyait pour lui ? Comme un ultime pied de nez à Tom ? _Regarde ce que j'ai fais de ton précieux amant, je l'ai fais disparaître exactement comme tes petits copains italiens._

« L'eau et l'acide permettent de dissoudre les muscles et le cartilage en douze heures. Il faut deux jours pour que les os se transforment en poussière. Il ne reste alors plus grand-chose des corps après ça. Et il suffit de jeter le baril d'acide quelque part en mer pour que la police ne le découvre jamais. »

A présent, Harry se sentait franchement malade. Ses tremblements se transformèrent littéralement en spasmes. Oh bon dieu. Était-ce qui allait lui arriver ? Allait-il être réduit en bouillie dans un réservoir d'acide et pouf, plus de Harry Potter ? De plus en plus terrifié, Harry aurait aimé plaquer une main contre sa bouche mais ses bras étaient toujours ligotés derrière ses bras.

« Tom utilise aussi cette méthode. »

« Je n'vous crois pas, » haleta Harry, les yeux débordants de larmes.

« Il a tué trois de mes plus proches amis et collaborateurs de cette façon ces quatre dernières années. Ça ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses si tu persistes à vouloir le protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui, il savait que Tom avait déjà tué d'autres personnes. Qu'il avait commandité des assassinats exactement. Mais… de cette façon si barbare ? Il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer ! Son estomac vide se souleva et il se courba en avant quand un filet de bile jaillit hors de sa gorge et s'écrasa sur le sol. Et maintenant, lui aussi allait mourir de cette façon horrible ? Une nouvelle flaque de vomi s'étala sur le sol.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de se sentir honteux et les rires moqueurs et hautains des trois hommes furent coupés par une sonnerie de téléphone. Harry s'interrogea distraitement sur le sort de son propre mobile. Il n'était pas dans sa poche et de toute façon, ses mains liées l'empêchaient de l'attraper pour alerter qui que ce soit. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Greyback prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette avant de décrocher au téléphone.

« Ouais ? »

« _Fenrir._ »

« Ah, Tom ! » s'exclama Greyback d'un ton enthousiaste. « C'est un plaisir de t'entendre. Comment se passe la prison ? »

En entendant le nom prononcé par l'homme, Harry sentit une boule d'espoir naître en lui, dans le creux de son estomac et se répandre dans l'ensemble de son corps. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il se tendit vers l'avant, espérant pouvoir entendre la voix de son ancien amant.

« _J'ai reçu ta photo._ »

« Je pensais que tu me contacterai plus tôt. Harry est profondément déçu du peu d'intérêt que tu lui as porté, » dit l'homme.

« Non ! C'EST FAUX ! » hurla soudainement Harry. « TOM S'IL-TE-PLAÎT. AIDE-MOI ! »

Sa phrase se finit dans un hurlement de douleur alors qu'un des hommes de Greyback venait de lui balancer une gifle impressionnante. Celui qui le tenait le lâcha violemment, le poussant en avant et Harry s'écrasa contre le sol en béton dans une nouvelle plainte.

« _Que veux-tu, Greyback ? Je sais que les affaires sont un peu difficiles en ce moment. J'ai de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent._ »

« L'argent. Ah, Tom. L'argent a toujours tout réglé de ton côté, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'argent ne ramène pas les morts. L'argent ne ramène pas non plus mes clients. Nous sommes bien embêté, n'est-ce pas ? Et que vas-tu faire depuis ta prison ? »

« _Tu as raison, Fenrir, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose mais j'en ai rien à faire du marché de la coke. Je peux ordonner à mes hommes de se retirer. »_

« Oh ! Oh ! Incroyable ! Tu entends Harry ? Ton cher petit chéri est prêt à faire une croix sur des millions de livres uniquement pour sauver ton petit cul, » s'enthousiasma Greyback en _sautillant_ littéralement sur place.

Le sang battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles que Harry n'entendit la suite de la conversation que par des bribes. Le simple fait de savoir que Tom était là, à l'autre bout du fil, le bouleversait. Était-ce là une porte de sortie ? Mais son amant – merde, son _ancien_ amant – était emprisonné à la prison centrale de Londres. Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Greyback paraissait fort excité, tout comme ses complices, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui les rendait ainsi dans les propos de Tom.

Dans sa chute, ses lunettes s'étaient mises de travers et Harry ne voyait nettement que la moitié du visage de Greyback. Il sursauta quand la porte du hangar coulissa dans un bruit métallique assourdissant et une nouvelle vague de peur le frappa de plein fouet en avisant l'arrivée d'un groupe entier de personnes. Ceux-ci parlaient fort mais un seul regard foudroyant de leur chef les réduisit en silence et ils se courbèrent tous face à à lui.

« S'il vient armé ou accompagné d'un seul foutu flic, je bute ta petite putain, c'est clair Jedusor ? »

 _S'il vient_? Qui allait venir ? Sûrement pas Tom… Mais qui allait venir, bon sang ? Harry parvint à se remettre à quatre pattes. Toute l'attention était rivée sur Greyback. Même s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de tenter une évasion – non mais franchement, avec dix mecs armés jusqu'aux dents autour de lui, c'était impossible – cela lui accordait une petite pause qu'il accueillait les bras ouverts. Sa respiration était sifflante et Harry rêvait de boire une simple gorgée d'eau.

« _Il sera seul._ »

« Je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer, Jedusor. D'autant plus que c'est le plus joli petit cul que je n'ai vu depuis bien longtemps. »

Une ombre surplomba Harry et il n'eut pas la possibilité de se retourner pour lui faire face : une douleur fulgurante naquit à l'arrière de sa nuque. Sa main droite vola à cet endroit au moment où un hurlement quitta sa gorge. Son bras fut immobilisé dans son dos. La douleur était telle que sa vue se brouilla et son coude gauche céda sous son poids, le faisant s'écrouler lamentablement au sol. La brûlure se propagea dans toute sa nuque tandis qu'il se mettait à pleurer, incapable de se retenir. Distraitement, Harry comprit qu'un homme était en train de le brûler avec une cigarette allumée mais la voix de Tom, qui hurlait à l'autre bout du combiné, traversa les brumes de son esprit.

« _Espèce de sale fils de pute ! Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! Ne le touche plus ou je te jure que je vais… »_

« Attention, Tom. Ça serait dommage que Harry soit un peu plus puni à cause de toi, » asséna d'un ton cinglant Greyback puis il ajouta avant de raccrocher : « J'attends de tes nouvelles. »

* * *

 _A très vite :)_


	50. Chapitre 50

Bonjour !

Je suis tellement désolée pour ces semaines d'absence mais mon quotidien a pris une tournure où je n'ai soit pas le temps, soit pas l'énergie de relire, corriger, poster un nouveau chapitre et répondre aux reviews ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur... et que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue ensuite :D

Bonne lecture,  
Patmol25

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

 _Chapitre 50_

Quelque chose se préparait.

Harry était incapable de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, si ça sentait bon pour lui ou non. Mais après l'appel tout à fait inattendu de Tom à Greyback, un souffle d'excitation s'était levé dans le hangar. En moins de quinze minutes, une foule d'hommes armés était apparue, remplissant le grand espace. Le bruit des conversations martelait dans son crâne mais rien n'était assez précis pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se tramait sous son nez. Il pouvait seulement affirmer que Fenrir avait pris la tête des opérations d'une main de maître et que depuis, il aboyait des ordres à tout va et les allers-retours dans le hangar étaient incessants.

Harry était terré dans un coin, pas loin du frigo, recroquevillé sur lui-même. La douleur qui avait accompagné la cigarette posée sur sa peau avait été telle, ajoutée à toutes les brimades subies précédemment que la conversation entre Tom et Fenrir n'avait été pour lui qu'un amas de mots impossible à lier pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se préparer sous ses yeux impuissants. Une part de lui espérait que cela signifiait que quelqu'un allait venir le chercher mais il demeurait sceptique car son bourreau avait passé d'autre coups de fil, tous incompréhensibles pour lui.

Surexcité, Fenrir Greyback l'avait dévoré des yeux en se frottant les mains, faisant naître une peur irrépressible que Harry savait qu'il serait incapable d'oublier. Du moins, s'il avait la chance de quitter cet endroit. Il avait ensuite été traîné dans ce coin du hangar, entouré par deux jeunots – Pritchard et Montague – à peine dans la vingtaine qui avaient été embrigadés dans un cartel arrosant le marché noir londonien de poudre blanche. S'il avait été capable d'un peu d'empathie, Harry aurait sûrement été navré pour l'avenir pitoyable que ces garçons – deux balaises au visage encore juvénile – étaient en train de se tracer. L'un, Montague, était un gaillard aux cheveux noirs et aux traits renfrognés tandis que l'autre, Pritchard, aussi blond et pâle que Drago, affichait une mine plus hésitante, comme tordue par l'angoisse. Peut-être regrettait-il de s'être fourré dans un groupe comme celui-ci ? _'Peu importe'_ , songea amèrement Harry. Dans l'état actuel, il ne ressentait qu'une haine brûlante. Et une fatigue éreintante.

Toute notion du temps s'était floutée et Harry était incapable de deviner depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Les fenêtres minuscules laissaient entrevoir le ciel étoilé de la nuit mais était-ce sa première nuit, sa deuxième nuit ici ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien et son esprit s'était un peu éclairci seulement après avoir reçu un verre d'une eau à la couleur douteuse et une pomme. Harry n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. S'il n'avait pas déjà été sujet à des premiers vertiges pour l'alerter sur l'état de sa glycémie, il aurait sûrement refusé le geste mais il n'avait guère eu d'autre choix que d'avaler rapidement, affamé, le fruit et la boisson rafraîchissante.

À présent, ses vertiges s'étaient éloignés même s'il se sentait encore tout endolori et que son estomac continuait à grogner. Il était davantage en capacité de réfléchir, notamment car l'attention uniquement centrée sur lui jusque là s'était entièrement détournée et il avait été mis de côté – à sa grande joie – comme un vulgaire paquet encombrant. Loin de s'en plaindre, il se faisait aussi discret que possible et il avait la possibilité d'observer autour de lui avec attention ce qui était en train de se passer.

Actuellement, il comptait quinze hommes dans le hangar mais certains étaient déjà partis après avoir reçu des ordres de Greyback. De tout âge, ils étaient tous armés de gros calibres et ce constat lui arracha un frisson. Était-ce bon signe ou non pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que Tom avait pu dire à Fenrir Greyback pour déclencher une telle vague ? Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale en songeant à son ancien amant et à l'inquiétude évidente qu'il ressentait pour lui. Malgré la situation, cela provoqua en lui une chaleur agréable et il se serait bien giflé lui-même pour revenir sur ce qui était présentement essentiel !

Concrètement, Harry ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'espoir de se carapater de là. Sincèrement, quelle chance avait-il face à ces colosses armés jusqu'aux dents ? Aucune. Et pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas accepter – maintenant que ses pensées s'étaient éclaircies et qu'on l'avait un peu laissé tranquille – de rester seulement passif et victime de son enlèvement. Car ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un kidnapping. Il ignorait ce qui se passait mais il craignait un déluge de violence puisque ils étaient tous en train de recharger leurs armes avec attention.

Il devait trouver un plan. Et vite.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Sa voix, cassée par ses cris et ses larmes, était plus rauque que d'habitude et il frissonna en le remarquant. Il espéra conserver un visage impassible quand ses deux gardes attitrés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, le dardant d'un regard mauvais.

« Il faut que je pisse, » ajouta Harry en se mettant sur ses jambes, lui qui n'avait pas été autorisé à le faire jusque là. « Je n'en peux plus. Je suis ici depuis… Depuis quand déjà ? Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Quasiment 21H00, » répondit spontanément Pritchard, s'attirant une moue agacée de son collègue.

Bien. Cela faisait donc presque dix-huit heures qu'il était entre les mains de Fenrir Greyback. Bordel ! Il était vraiment déphasé. Il aurait juré que cela faisait une éternité qu'il se trouvait ici, bon sang.

« J'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi, » insista t-il en commençant à se dandiner sur ses jambes. « Ça va prendre trente secondes. »

« Tu n'as qu'à pisser ici, » répliqua froidement Montague.

« Ici ? » s'offusqua Harry en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Vous avez vraiment envie que je pisse à seulement quelques centimètres de vous ? Sérieux, je trouve ça dégoûtant. L'odeur dans ce foutu hangar laisse déjà à désirer alors si je commence à pisser contre tous les murs, je vous laisse imaginer le résultat final. »

A la fin de sa tirade, son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine mais il s'efforça de garder une mine renfrognée, comme si l'idée du garçon devant lui le révulsait réellement. Parler ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Harry tentait le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'uriner. Il tentait simplement de gagner du temps et de pouvoir bouger de ce coin bien trop sombre et étriqué dans lequel il était confiné depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Bon. Suis-nous, » bougonna le blond de mauvaise grâce. « Et ne t'avise pas de… »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, » crâna Harry en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de la main. « Je veux juste pisser. Je ne suis pas fou. »

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de soupirer de concert. Montague se plaça devant lui tandis que Pritchard restait derrière lui, son arme pointée dans son dos. Harry eut un spasme involontaire en sentant le canon de l'arme s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates et il s'efforça à ne pas paniquer.

« Où allez-vous aux toilettes quand vous avez envie ? » demanda tranquillement Harry en faisant un pas en avant. « Cet hangar est vachement glauque. Je doute que vous soyez équipés de toilettes. »

« A l'extérieur, » grogna Montague, visiblement éberlué par leur conversation. « Maintenant, ferme là et avance en silence sinon… »

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase mais son ton lourd de menace, associé à un regard particulièrement dur, parvint malgré tout à faire l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Harry. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, souhaitant plus que tout que sa peur ne se lise pas dans son regard. Son cœur rata littéralement un battement en réalisant qu'ils se rapprochaient tout les trois de la porte du hangar.

Sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres trop sèches et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour afficher aucune émotion sur son visage rendu pâle par les dernières heures passées entre les mains de Greyback et de ses chiens. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, conscient que son opportunité se situait là, dans la crédulité de deux jeunes recrues encore hésitantes.

« Où vous allez ? » brailla soudain la voix de Greyback. « Que personne ne bouge ! »

L'espoir qui avait commencé à naître en lui s'évapora aussitôt, ne laissant place qu'à un désespoir incontrôlable. Aussitôt que l'ordre claqua dans les airs, tout le monde s'immobilisa dans un seul mouvement. Seules les respirations rapides et le ronronnement du frigo brisèrent le silence dans le hangar.

Harry eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul quand Greyback fondit droit sur eux et il écrasa sans le vouloir l'un des pieds du blond qui s'était raidi tout autant que lui. Les yeux dorés du chef brillaient d'une lueur folle et encore une fois, Harry se demanda s'il serait capable d'oublier un jour ceux-ci. À sa grande surprise, Fenrir ne l'atteignit pas mais enroula plutôt sa large main autour du cou de celui aux cheveux noirs, le faisant devenir livide en une poignée de secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire au juste ? » siffla t-il avec hargne.

« Toi-toilettes, » articula difficilement le garçon malgré les doigts comprimant sa trachée.

« Où est-ce que tu allais l'emmener pisser ? » hurla Greyback en le secouant comme un prunier. « Dehors ? Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, espèce d'imbécile ? Ce gamin est notre monnaie d'échange et notre bouclier. »

Les mots donnèrent le vertige à Harry qui demeura muet, les lèvres scellées l'une contre l'autre. Monnaie d'échange ? Bouclier ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Une partie de lui voulut protester pour ce garçon qui se faisait littéralement étrangler par Greyback devant tout le monde. Et personne, bon dieu, personne ne réagissait. Le silence était toujours aussi total dans le hangar même si Montague commençait à suffoquer bruyamment, les yeux remplis de larmes. Mais ses lèvres étaient comme collées et il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire.

« Pardon, » balbutia le blond, aussi tétanisé que son camarade. « On pensait que… »

« Eh bien, arrête de penser ! » aboya Fenrir en le foudroyant du regard avant de se tourner vers l'ensemble de ses hommes qui assistaient à la scène sans un mot. « Harry Potter est le fils d'un commissaire et d'une avocate. Il est celui qui se fait baiser par Tom Jedusor. La moitié de cette putain de ville est à sa recherche. Alors, personne ne le touche ou ne prend la moindre décision le concernant. Il est à _moi_. À _moi_. C'est clair ? »

Une vague de murmures approbateurs s'éleva même si tous évitèrent consciencieusement de croiser le regard complètement enragé de Fenrir Greyback. Celui-ci, après un regard particulièrement dédaigneux pour le jeune homme qui était en train de suffoquer sous ses doigts, le relâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas, foudroyant également Harry du regard qui cilla bien malgré lui.

« Va le faire pisser là-bas. »

Après cet ordre dénué de la moindre émotion, Fenrir se détourna d'eux et retourna vers le centre du hangar comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fallut un peu plus de temps au reste des personnes présentes pour reprendre leur esprit et le silence, lourd et pesant, s'étira encore quelques secondes.

Harry était figé. Emberlificoté dans sa terreur de n'être qu'un bouclier pour Fenrir Greyback, il fut heureux de voir Montague s'accorder une minute pour reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration. De sa place, Harry pouvait voir que des marques rouges commençaient déjà à apparaître autour de la peau halée du garçon. Bon dieu ! Mais comment pouvait-il accepter de se soumettre à un tel homme ?

« Allons-y, » ordonna celui-ci dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance.

Son camarade lui lança un regard soucieux et Harry nota que sa mine chiffonnée par l'angoisse s'était encore accentuée et que la peur était criante dans son regard alors même qu'il n'avait pas été celui subissant la colère de Greyback. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il enfonça un peu plus le canon de son arme dans le dos de Harry pour le forcer à avancer et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt derrière une espèce d'étagère d'entrepôt qui, par le passé avait dû être d'un gris acier étincelant, était à présent sale et rouillée.

« Merci, » chuchota Harry face à ce semblant d'intimité.

Son remerciement ébranla visiblement les deux garçons qui échangèrent de nouveau un regard incrédule. Décidé à appuyer un peu plus sur cela – car la gentillesse ne faisait visiblement pas partie de leur quotidien – Harry leur adressa un sourire timide mais chaleureux. De ses mains tremblantes, il leur tourna le dos puis défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son jean pour uriner contre le mur en béton. La honte lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche mais il l'ignora sciemment. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le difficile.

« Ça va ? » marmonna le blond à son camarade.

« Ouep, » grogna l'autre en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné. « On a été con. On n'a pas réfléchi. »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry sur le ton de la confidence en se tournant vers eux pour reboucler sa ceinture. « Je ne voulais pas vous attirer des ennuis. Je sais que Greyback a parfois des réactions excessives que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que de subir. »

« Je… C'est pas grave, » balbutia Pritchard, clairement choqué.

Harry lui répondit là encore par un sourire compatissant alors même que l'ensemble des muscles de son visage se contractaient involontairement sous le stress. Il y eut un instant de malaise dans cet espace étriqué, caché à l'abri des regards puis Montague se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise avant de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête de se remettre en marche.

Au moment où il passa à côté du blond, Harry prit une grande inspiration et ne se laissa plus la possibilité de réfléchir. Son genou droit vola en direction de l'entrejambe du garçon qui poussa un cri étouffé et se plia en deux, son arme volant de sa main. Aussitôt, Harry se jeta au sol pour la ramasser et un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la crosse et qu'il put lever le revolver en direction de Montague.

« Ne bouge plus, » menaça Montague, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. « Tu t'es attiré de sacrés ennuis en faisant cela. »

Ahuri d'être parvenu à désarmer Pritchard qui, une main toujours posée sur ses parties intimes douloureuse, le dévisageait avec effroi, comme s'il ne croyait pas à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Ne bougez pas, » siffla à son tour Harry en se remettant debout sans cesser de les viser avec le revolver. « N'oubliez pas que je suis l'amant du patron de la mafia. Il m'a appris deux ou trois choses à faire avec ces joujoux. »

Harry était bien moins sûr qu'il ne le prétendait mais il ne devait plus flancher. C'était à présent l'heure d'agir.

« Donne-moi ton arme. Et je ne ferai rien, » assura t-il en s'adressant à Montague. « Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à abattre qui que ce soit. »

Montague, d'un simple mouvement de doigt connaisseur, ôta la sécurité du revolver, faisant tressaillir Harry qui, sans réfléchir, sauta derrière Pritchard puis posa son arme sur la tempe du jeune homme. Le silence s'alourdit un peu plus dans cet espace hors du temps où, tous les hommes de Greyback et lui-même ignoraient ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

« Donne-moi ton arme, » répéta Harry d'une voix plus assurée, tenant toujours en joue Pritchard dont le visage était devenu encore plus livide. « Je ne suis pas qu'une monnaie d'échange. »

« Tu ne pourras pas faire un pas hors d'ici, » grogna Montague en lui tendant néanmoins son arme. « Tu vas te faire tirer dessus à la minute où ils vont te voir. »

Emporté par une confiance inébranlable, Harry ne répondit pas. L'arme dans sa main droite était toujours appuyée contre la tempe du blond tandis que celle dans la gauche visait droit dans la poitrine de Montague. Harry avait conscience d'avoir une chance inouïe et Fenrir Greyback, en assurant sa sécurité avec deux jeunes recrues visiblement peu sûres d'elles avait pris un gros risque.

« Avancez, » ordonna Harry avec rudesse. « Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus ici. »

« Tu es en train de faire une énorme connerie, » déclara Pritchard.

Quand ils quittèrent le petit espace derrière l'étagère en ferraille, Harry eut le sentiment de se trouver dans une réalité improbable. Tout d'abord, personne ne fit attention à eux, à lui, armé de deux revolvers qui utilisait Montague et Pritchard comme des boucliers humains. Son coeur battait à vive allure mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

Au bout de quelques instants, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus si loin que cela de la porte – et Harry croyait rêver –, quelqu'un remarqua enfin leur marche étrange. Harry se mit dos au mur, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre de derrière. Pritchard et Montague étaient si hauts et larges qu'ils le dissimulaient presque derrière eux mais le pouvoir d'une arme remplaçait une montagne de muscles.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Oh, putain. »

« Merde, Fenrir ! »

Les premières exclamations retentirent dans le hangar mais Harry demeura impassible et sûr de lui. Là était sa seule chance, n'est-ce pas ?

« Levez les mains, » chuchota t-il fiévreusement à ses deux otages.

Oh bon dieu, heureusement qu'il avait regardé quelques films d'actions où des personnages finissaient toujours par être pris en otage. Ça donnait un peu de poids à ses actions et à ses mots ! Sans un mot, le visage pétrifié, Montague et Pritchard obéirent au moment où Fenrir Greyback éclata de rire. Un son rauque et moqueur.

« Alors là, Potter, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. Je te tire mon chapeau ! » s'exclama l'homme en s'approchant tranquillement d'eux. « Tu as réussi à désarmer deux de mes jeunes hommes et à leur voler ces pistolets. Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Croyais-tu que je n'allais rien tenter ? » gronda Harry en le fusillant du regard. « Maintenant, je vais partir et vous allez tous me laisser y aller. Ok ? »

Bon dieu, Harry peinait à croire sa propre audace. Il y allait au culot, conscient qu'il y avait plus de chance que cela échoue plutôt que l'inverse. Mais peu importe, il était dans une position un peu meilleure et il voulait à tout prix tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Tu as conscience, Harry, que, même si tu as récupéré deux armes – et c'est tout à ton honneur – eh bien, il reste ici une quinzaine de gaillards tout aussi, voire plus armés que toi, » menaça Fenrir d'un ton bourru, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire tuer maintenant, » répliqua froidement le jeune homme. « Tu m'as toi-même désigné comme une monnaie d'échange. Ça ferait mauvais genre que ta monnaie ne respire plus au moment où tu veux l'utiliser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas tort mais les armes, quand elles sont utilisées avec précision, ne tuent pas toujours. »

Un coup de feu partit, le faisant haleter de peur et Harry, comme ses deux otages, se courbèrent en avant. Ils purent entendre la balle siffler au-dessus de leur tête avant de se ficher dans le mur derrière eux. Montague et Pritchard en profitèrent pour rouler sur le côté et Harry fut soudain seul, exposé à Greyback et ses hommes. Ses mains ne tremblèrent pas quand il releva les armes, prenant conscience qu'il n'avait aucune porte de sortie, ni aucun moyen de se protéger si Greyback ordonnait à ses hommes de faire feu.

« L'accueil est toujours aussi agréable, Greyback. »

Le choc d'entendre et de reconnaître la voix de velours à sa droite, à l'entrée du hangar, fut tel que Harry manqua de laisser tomber ses deux armes. Bouche-bée, il dévisagea la silhouette haute et sombre de Severus Snape. Voir l'homme ne lui avait jamais provoqué un tel soulagement. Son visage aussi sévère et fermé qu'à l'accoutumé, il tenait dans une main une valise en cuir noir et observait la scène sous ses yeux de ses orbes obsidiennes.

« Severus ! Mon cher vieil ami ! » s'écria Fenrir sans lâcher Harry des yeux. « Fouillez-le. Es-tu sûr de ne rien porter sur toi ? J'ai dis à Tom que je te tuerai si c'était le cas. »

« Nous n'avons jamais été ami, » rétorqua sobrement Snape, ignorant la fin de sa phrase, tandis que trois hommes s'approchaient de lui pour le palper. « Si j'étais vous, je n'oserai même pas toucher à cette valise. »

Éberlué, Harry, sans jamais baisser ses armes, observa Snape se faire fouiller avec application par les trois hommes. Ils se reculèrent ensuite en secouant négativement la tête, assurant ainsi qu'il ne portait ni arme, ni gilet pare-balle. Qu'est-ce que Severus Snape foutait ici, bon sang ? Était-ce à cette rencontre qu'avait conduit le coup de téléphone entre Tom et lui ? Harry n'avait quasiment rien compris à leur échange ! Il avait seulement pu spéculer avant de décider, quoiqu'il en soit, de tenter le tout pour le tout pour s'échapper d'ici. Aurait-il dû sagement attendre l'arrivée de Snape ? Non, merde, comment aurait-il pu le deviner ?

« J'ai des hommes placés tout autour de ce bâtiment, » ajouta Greyback en se tournant à demi pour avoir à la fois Harry et Severus dans son champ de vision. « Si un des tes coéquipiers apparaît ou pire, les flics, je fais feu aussitôt sur toi et sur Potter. »

« Le contraire m'aurait déçu, » susurra Severus, pas le moins du monde inquiet de la menace. « Pouvez-nous procéder à l'échange ? J'ai ici quatre millions de livres. »

 _Quatre millions de livres ?_ Oh. Mon dieu ! Tom venait-il réellement de débourser quatre millions de livres pour le libérer ? Si l'idée d'être considéré comme une marchandise le révulsait, Harry demeurait malgré tout touché par le pactole que sa vie représentait pour l'homme.

« Nous devons vérifier cette valise et bien sûr, Harry doit rendre les armes qu'il a emprunté à deux de mes hommes. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent les siens et Harry sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir. Severus Snape était le genre d'homme inébranlable et profondément rassurant qui, à cet instant précis, représentait sa porte de sortie de cet enfer.

« Je veux que Mr Potter s'approche de moi pendant la transaction. »

« Lâche les revolvers, Potter, » grogna Greyback.

« Vous pouvez rêver, » aboya Harry.

« Après ce que vous lui avez fait, il a le droit de se sentir davantage en sécurité avec deux revolvers, » cracha Snape en arquant un sourcil menaçant. « Tom ne va pas apprécier que vous l'ayez ainsi abîmé. »

Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de son visage et de son corps après tous les coups donnés par Greyback et ses sous-fifres. Porté par l'adrénaline, la douleur avait quasiment disparu de son corps mais quand tout ceci serait fini – et s'il en sortait vivant bien sûr – la souffrance allait se rappeler à lui !

« Il doit lâcher les flingues ! » insista Fenrir.

La tension dans le hangar était à son paroxysme. Tous étaient incroyablement tendus, doigt sur la gâchette, près à faire feu. Confus, Harry interrogea du regard Snape qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête dans un signe rassurant.

« Il les lâchera lorsqu'il sera près de moi. »

À pas lents et mesurés, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Harry se rapprocha doucement de Severus Snape. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance en Greyback pour respecter l'accord qu'il avait visiblement passé avec Tom ? Lorsque cet accord avait été conclu, il était en train de hurler de douleur sous la brûlure d'une cigarette !

À présent à seulement deux mètres de Snape, Harry sut que c'était le moment de déposer les armes et de s'approcher de l'homme, sans la moindre protection. La gorge sèche, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour jeter les revolvers au sol mais, alors que jusque là, personne n'avait bougé, comme si le temps avait été mis en suspend, un bruissement de vêtement se fit entendre et Harry vit un homme faire un mouvement dans sa direction.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : il tira.

La déflagration le fit reculer de deux pas et, la bouche grande ouverte, il vit l'homme s'effondrer au sol dans un hurlement de douleur terrible qui lui vrilla le crâne. Le reste se passa en seulement un quarte de seconde.

« Potter ! » hurla Snape, le visage livide.

Harry lâcha un couinement au moment où l'homme l'attrapa par la manche de son pull et le propulsa derrière le frigo près de l'entrée. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et hoqueta quand Snape lui sauta littéralement dessus au moment où une rafale de tirs s'écrasa sur le frigo qui tangua dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Ils étaient tous les deux coincés entre le mur et le frigo, sans possibilité de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang ? » siffla l'homme en le foudroyant du regard. « Donnez-moi ça ! »

Sans aucune délicatesse, Snape lui arracha des mains les deux revolvers. Harry, sous le choc d'avoir tiré et touché sa cible, ne protesta pas. Son corps entier tremblait et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Oh merde. Il avait tout fait foirer. Tout !

« Ne bougez pas, » persifla inutilement Severus en s'accroupissant derrière l'électroménager. « Les choses vont s'inverser d'une seconde à l'autre. »

« Ils vont venir ici, » haleta Harry en secouant la tête violemment. « On ne peut pas se cacher. »

Dans le hangar, un mélange de rage et de vengeance flottait dans l'air. Le réfrigérateur était criblé de balle et au moment où Greyback allait s'élancer dans leur direction, la porte d'entrée du hangar explosa littéralement, provoquant une fumée épaisse et blanche dans l'air. Terré dans soin coin, Harry, les yeux écarquillés, observa une foule de personnes, armées et couvertes de casques et de combinaisons épaisses, se précipiter dans l'espace en hurlant et en tirant à tout va.

« POLICE ! »

« DÉPOSEZ LES ARMES ! »

« A TERRE ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! »

« A TERRE ! »

Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux d'entendre ces mots là. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, assourdi par les bruits de coups de feu. L'air se remplit de l'odeur âcre propre aux balles et il se mit à trembler avec violence sous le regard sincèrement inquiet de Snape. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de lui et le couvrit littéralement de son corps, lui offrant une protection qui bouleversa Harry. Le bruit était assourdissant – des cris, des coups de feu, des insultes – autour d'eux et la fumée ainsi que le frigo leur cachaient la vue.

Puis plus rien.

Le bruit s'éteignit doucement et le silence revint. Épais et lourd. Horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver s'il sortait de sa cachette, Harry resta immobile, les mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles. Après tout ce raffut, un bourdonnement persistait et il était terrorisé à l'idée de se dévoiler. Snape lui-même demeura immobile, ignorant qui avait eu le dernier mot.

« Où sont-ils ? Où est-il ? »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de brailler ces deux phrases. Soudain monté sur ressort, Harry bondit sur ses jambes et bouscula sans le moindre état d'âme Snape qui grogna.

« Papa ! » hurla t-il.

James Potter, le visage pâle, se tourna vers lui et un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres en rencontrant son regard. Il lâcha son casque d'intervention au sol et se précipita vers la silhouette frêle et tremblante de son fils. Sans plus réfléchir, James le serra contre lui, le souleva même du sol alors que Harry passait ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Des larmes vinrent humidifier son cou et glisser dans ses vêtements mais James ne protesta pas, à deux doigts de fondre lui aussi en larmes.

« Oh Harry. Mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te retrouver, » confia James dans un murmure à son oreille.

« Papa. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ici, » pleura Harry, laissant libre cours à toutes ses émotions. « Quand Severus est arrivé, j'y ai pas cru… Je me suis dis que… Et puis vous êtes arrivés et… »

« Tout va bien maintenant, » assura James en remarquant sa confusion. « C'était un piège. Snape n'aurait jamais donné les sous à Greyback. Pendant qu'il discutait, nous avons neutralisé tous les hommes disposés autour du bâtiment. Nous avions prévu d'intervenir juste après l'échange quand tu serais sorti du hangar mais nous avons entendu des coups de feu. »

« C'est moi qui ai tiré, » confia le garçon en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Je n'ai même pas fais exprès. Le coup est parti tout seul et alors, ils nous ont tous tirés dessus. »

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes intervenus. »

Encore sous le choc, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa littéralement bercer par les bras réconfortants de son père. Il sursauta quand une autre paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux : il venait de reconnaître l'odeur de Sirius. Son parrain lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête et les trois hommes restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant du plaisir de se retrouver.

Ce fut des cris de rage et des bruits de coups qui les sortirent de leur étreinte. Harry reprit alors pied avec son environnement. Le hangar était rempli par pas moins d'une trentaine de policiers et une équipe entière du groupe d'intervention des forces de l'ordre. À l'extérieur, les gyrophares des voitures de police mais aussi des pompiers se reflétaient dans la nuit noire de ce mois d'octobre.

Tous les hommes de Greyback étaient menottés et gardés par une escouade de policiers qui les visaient de leurs armes. D'autres policiers étaient déjà en train de relever des empruntes et des indices. Harry, trop bouleversé par ses retrouvailles avec son père et son parrain, fut stupéfait par toute l'agitation autour de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la source des cris et sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant un homme imposant en train de littéralement casser la gueule à Fenrir Greyback tandis que trois policiers tentaient mollement de l'arrêter, visiblement assez d'accord avec le traitement infligé au patron du cartel de la cocaïne.

« T-Tom ? » articula difficilement Harry. « Oh mon dieu ! Que fait-il ici ? »

Il lança un regard ahuri aux deux hommes de sa famille sans voir le regard morne qu'ils échangèrent puis Harry s'élança, malgré son corps douloureux, droit sur Tom. Le visage de celui-ci était livide et déformé par la colère mais Harry ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Le côté surréaliste de la scène le frappa de plein fouet et ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes.

« Tom ! » cria t-il. « Tom ! »

Sa voix eut le mérite de calmer la rage brûlante de Tom et celui-ci arrêta net de flanquer des coups de pieds à la silhouette recroquevillée de Greyback. Tom se tourna vers lui et Harry, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, se jeta dans ses bras. Un peu chancelant, le plus âgé le rattrapa néanmoins et le serra étroitement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. L'odeur de Tom envahit les narines de Harry qui se mit à trembler un peu plus fort.

« Que… Comment ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Disons que la justice et moi avions pour une fois le même intérêt alors il a été plus facile de trouver un terrain d'entente, » murmura Tom en s'éloignant de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. « Harry, je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir cela. Ton si beau visage, tellement abîmé par ces moins que rien. »

« Je n'ai pas encore vu ma tête, » rit nerveusement Harry, chamboulé. « Je dois être horrible. »

« Tu es, comme d'habitude, le plus magnifique. »

Harry ignorait si le plus choquant pour lui était de revoir Tom alors, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était emprisonné à la prison centrale de Londres, de pouvoir se serrer contre lui et sentir son cœur rebattre comme il ne l'avait pas fais depuis des mois ou bien de l'entendre s'excuser et le complimenter avec tant de sincérité dans la voix.

« Collaborer avec la justice est la pire traîtrise qu'un homme de ton rang peut commettre, » souffla Greyback avec dégoût alors que les policiers le soulevaient pour l'entraîner dans une fourgonnette. « Et tout ça pour un petit minet dans son genre. »

« Si tu penses que la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver était d'être arrêté par les flics et finir en prison, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui t'attend là-bas, » chuchota Tom à son oreille.

La menace sembla efficace puisque Greyback pâlit davantage. Tom se détourna de lui sans la moindre considération supplémentaire. Harry frissonna de bonheur quand le bras de l'homme s'enroula naturellement autour de sa taille et il en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

« Tu dois aller te faire soigner, » dit Tom

« Tu es libre ? » répondit plutôt Harry, perdu.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Va déjà te faire soigner. Ton père et ton parrain t'attendent de pied ferme là-bas. Ils étaient si inquiets pour toi. »

Harry tourna la tête vers la direction indiquée par Tom et il vit effectivement que Sirius et James discutaient avec Alastor Maugrey tout en leur jetant des regards réguliers.

« Viens avec moi, » dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

La réticence de Tom était évidente mais il se laissa malgré tout entraîner par son jeune amant. Harry se rapprocha des trois hommes et le malaise était tel au moment où ils arrivèrent qu'il en suffoqua presque.

« Potter. Jedusor, » salua Maugrey en les dévisageant, indéchiffrable.

« Il y a un médecin avec les pompiers, » indiqua James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Tu dois être soigné. Ils t'ont pas mal amoché. »

Là encore, Harry refusa de lâcher la main de Tom et il l'entraîna dans son sillage. Le médecin se présenta comme Mrs Pompresh et elle leva les yeux au ciel en observant les hématomes colorant son visage. Elle le força à s'asseoir sur le marche-pied du camion de pompier tout en se jetant sur sa trousse de soin en grommelant. Quand une compresse imbibée d'alcool désinfectant se posa sur ses plaies, Harry sursauta et ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Sa main serra fort celle de son père qui, le visage fermé et les yeux rivés sur Tom, se laissa faire sans protester.

« Où est Severus ? » demanda soudainement Harry en regardant autour de lui. « Il est… Il n'a quand même pas été arrêté ? »

« Severus Snape faisait partie du plan que nous avons monté pour te retrouver, » grogna James. « Il sera donc protégé grâce à cela mais ça ne lui accorde pas une immunité ad vitae æternam. »

La réponse – teintée de menace – était plus adressée à Tom qui, impassible, s'était appuyé contre la porte ouverte du camion de pompier. Harry, une soudaine fatigue s'abattant sur lui, poussa un soupir en remarquant l'électricité de plus en plus importante entre son père et l'homme qu'il aimait.

« J'ai reçu un appel du juge Yaxley, » déclara Sirius en s'approchant d'eux. « Il faut vous dépêcher, Jedusor. Le juge Bones a été informé de votre libération et elle souhaite s'y opposer. Vous devez partir avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins. »

« Partir ? Partir où ? » demanda Harry en se redressant à demi.

« Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter ! » aboya Mrs Pompresh. « Vous êtes aussi faible qu'un poussin venant de naître. Je dois vous soigner correctement. »

« Partir où ? » répéta le jeune homme en l'ignorant ostensiblement. « Où vas-tu, Tom ? »

« En échange d'informations sur Fenrir Greyback et son trafic de drogues mais aussi sur certains collaborateurs de la mafia londonienne, Tom Jedusor a obtenu une protection de témoin et une détention domiciliaire, » annonça James. « C'est grâce à cette offre qu'il a accepté de prendre contact avec Greyback pour nous aider dans nos recherches pour te retrouver. »

« J'aurais tout essayé même sans cette possibilité de modifier ma condamnation, » intervint Tom, conscient que James essayait de retourner la situation contre lui.

« Où dois-tu aller ? » dit Harry avec cette fois-ci une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Mr Potter, cessez de gesticuler si vous souhaitez que je soigne ces brûlures correctement ! » asséna Mrs Pompresh.

Le rappel brusque des blessures de Harry coupa le souffle de tout le monde et la même inquiétude se dessina dans le regard des trois hommes plus âgés. Harry se contenta de soupirer et de marmonner des excuses en direction de la doctoresse qui examinait avec attention les petits ronds de brûlures sur sa nuque. Un frisson le traversa en songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé en une journée mais il était encore trop sous le choc de sa soudaine libération pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

« Je dois changer de nom et quitter le pays. Je ne peux plus revenir en Angleterre, » confia alors Tom d'un ton neutre en fixant son regard dans celui de Harry. « Si je remets un pied sur le territoire, je retourne directement en prison. »

« Tu dois partir ? » articula difficilement Harry. « Mais où vas-tu aller ? »

Tom ne répondit pas et Harry eut soudain envie de se lever et de lui balancer une gifle en pleine visage. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi impassible et secret sur ses ressentis ? Harry était incapable de dire s'il était soulagé ou non, heureux ou non, inquiet ou non. Comment vivait-il son impromptue libération ? Probablement bien tant elle était inespérée.

Mais lui… Lui allait rester ici, loin de Tom, sans avoir la possibilité de renouer avec celui que son cœur reconnaissait encore comme son âme sœur. Alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le mois d'août. Une douleur, bien différente de celle physique infligée par Greyback, naquit en lui et ses yeux émeraude s'assombrirent.

« Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas maintenant, » ajouta t-il en jetant un regard implorant à son père et son parrain. « Vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose. Papa, _s'il te plaît_. »

« Ton père en a déjà fait énormément pour moi, » dit Tom en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Si je suis dehors aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Mais je dois partir rapidement avant que ma libération sous protection soit freinée par le juge Amélia Bones. »

« Je viens avec toi, » lâcha Harry, le souffle court.

« Il en est hors de question, » cingla aussitôt James en se redressant.

« Comment ? » dit Tom au même moment d'un ton incrédule.

« Je viens avec toi, » répéta le plus jeune en gigotant nerveusement sous le claquement de langue agacé de Mrs Pompresh. « Je ne vais pas rester ici et te regarder partir. Je viens avec toi. »

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut aussi assourdissant qu'une rafale de coups de feu. Harry tressaillit en croisant le regard éberlué de son amant mais il ne cilla pas, sentant son père s'agiter à ses côtés.

« As-tu seulement compris un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit ? » intervint James d'une voix basse et grondante. « Il va vivre assigné à domicile, sous un autre nom et sans la possibilité de revenir ici. Jamais. »

« J'ai bien compris. Mais moi, je ne suis pas interdit de séjour au Royaume-Uni, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux partir avec Tom. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'offusqua James.

« Harry, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais prendre un avion d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Tout s'est enchaîné. J'ignore même où je vais aller et... »

« En Italie. A Castiglioncello, » coupa Harry. « Il me semble que la maison est à mon nom maintenant, non ? Alors, on va aller là-bas. On a de l'argent. »

« Quelle maison ? » demanda Sirius en prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Quel argent ? Jedusor ! As-tu entraîné Harry dans tes magouilles financières illégales ? Tu sais que la police recherche des preuves supplémentaires contre toi pour savoir où se trouve tout ton pognon. »

James était livide, comme s'il prenait conscience que Harry avait encore dissimulé de nombreuses choses. Comme le fait d'être propriétaire d'une maison dans le sud de l'Europe et d'avoir visiblement de l'argent – même s'il en ignorait le montant – à disposition. Son estomac se contracta face à cette impression encore fort désagréable de découvrir – une nouvelle fois – son fils sous un autre angle.

« L'argent n'est pas le souci, » soupira Tom en secouant la tête, ignorant les questions de Sirius. « Ni le lieu. Cette maison t'appartient. Elle n'est plus à moi. J'ai d'autres endroits où vivre hors de l'Angleterre. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne. »

Et ce constat, même s'il le prononça d'une voix implacable, lui provoqua une douleur piquante au niveau de la poitrine. Il tressaillit quand Mrs Pompresh lui demanda d'ôter son tee-shirt et les trois hommes grognèrent de concert en avisant les bleus et les contusions parcourant sa peau. La doctoresse leur adressa un regard sombre alors même qu'elle restait muette et indifférente à leur conversation jusque là.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » contredit alors Tom. « Tu as tout ici. Toute ta vie se trouve à Londres. Ta famille, tes amis, tes études. Tu ne peux pas tout quitter pour venir vivre avec moi. »

« Il est hors de question que tu le suives, » renchérit James d'une voix forte, faisant tourner quelques têtes vers lui. « Est-ce que tu sais comme il a été difficile pour moi de te sauver la peau, de t'épargner la justice ? Tu ne peux pas rester avec cet homme ! Est-ce que tu sais combien j'ai risqué pour toi, Harry ? »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry avec effroi, la gorge serrée. « Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Celui qui a attiré des ennuis à l'autre, c'est Tom Jedusor à toi ! Crois-tu que tu te serais retrouvé dans cette situation avec Fenrir Greyback ? Tout ceci est de _sa_ faute ! Le faire sortir de prison peut me coûter ma carrière mais peu importe, pour te sauver, j'étais près à tout. Mais tu ne peux pas, Harry, tu ne peux pas retourner avec lui l'instant d'après. »

Tom serra les poings en signe d'agacement mais il demeura muet, conscient de n'avoir guère d'autre choix que de subir le mépris de James Potter. Harry poussa un gémissement involontaire quand Mrs Pompresh déposa une compresse sur une coupure près de ses côtes. Tom eut un mouvement involontaire vers le jeune homme mais il se retint en voyant James serrer un peu plus la main de Harry en signe de soutien.

« Si tu pars avec Tom dans l'immédiat, tu n'auras pas l'opportunité de revoir Lily ou tes amis, » déclara Sirius d'un ton sombre.

« Ils ont raison, Harry, » dit alors Tom alors même que ses mots lui provoquaient une douleur intolérable. « Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Ta vie est ici. »


	51. Epilogue

Voilà l'épilogue, point final de L'incorrigible attraction. Rendez-vous plus bas pour quelques mots d'au-revoir :)

* * *

L'incorrigible attraction

Epilogue

 _9 mois plus tard_

Harry laissa tomber le stylo avec lequel il remplissait une feuille de brouillon de son écriture serrée et penchée avant de s'étirer dans un grognement sonore. Ensuite, il avala une gorgée de sa bière fraîche qui, sous ce soleil de plomb de juillet, le désaltéra au point de faire apparaître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la vue s'étendant sous ses yeux et comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de la beauté de son environnement, un sourire ému vint éclairer son visage.

Castiglioncello. Depuis neuf mois, Harry avait posé ses valises – enfin, il était parti avec seulement des vêtements propres et son téléphone portable – dans l'incroyable demeure offerte – car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots – par Tom dans ce petit bourg italien et il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que _ces_ murs lui appartenaient. Cette maison se trouvait dans un hameau de la commune de Rosignano Marittimo dans la province de Livourne en Toscane. La vue de la mer méditerranée qui venait lentement s'échouer sur la plage de sable fin courant le long de la côte était merveilleuse. Cette localité de 3 000 habitants s'était construite sur la falaise escarpée et noyée dans la verdure, offrant aux habitants et aux nombreux touristes le plaisir de déambuler dans des petites ruelles toutes plus atypiques les unes que les autres.

Harry appréciait notamment rejoindre la place de la Victoire où se dressait le château Pasquini, une bâtisse à l'architecture incroyable érigée au début du XX ème siècle. Souvent, Harry songeait à Adrian et au plaisir qu'il aurait – lui qui venait d'être diplômé en architecture – à visiter un tel édifice. Tous les jeudis se tenait sur cette place le marché hebdomadaire sur lequel les producteurs locaux venaient dresser des étals où se vendaient citrons, olives, huiles d'olive, poissons frais, légumes et autres spécialités purement italiennes. Harry mettait un point d'honneur à s'y rendre au moins toutes les deux semaines car au-delà d'y faire ses courses, c'était _le_ lieu de rencontre où les relations sociales se nouaient.

« Tu as fini ton écrit ? »

La voix chuchotant juste derrière lui le fit sursauter et Harry se retourna d'un bond, dardant l'homme d'un regard mauvais. Tom Jedusor, pas le moins du monde impressionné, lui adressa un sourire goguenard puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent les siennes. Harry se maudit en sentant son visage s'échauffer et son cœur se mettre à battre à vive allure. Pourquoi devenait-il si niais chaque fois que Tom entrait dans son champ de vision ?

« Pas encore, » répondit-il en s'éloignant des lèvres de son amant. « Je peaufine quelques détails avant de tout rédiger au propre. »

Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout après cette nuit d'octobre où son père, son parrain et son amant s'étaient alliés malgré leur différends pour le sortir des griffes de Fenrir Greyback. Il se rappelait encore de la douleur sourde pulsant dans le creux de sa poitrine en comprenant que Tom devait partir, quitter le territoire britannique avec l'interdiction de repasser les frontières sous peine de se voir enfermé aussitôt dans une prison du pays. Si sa collaboration avait aidé la police à démanteler le réseau de Greyback, envoyant une bonne partie de ses hommes derrière les barreaux mais aussi à stopper l'arrivée massive de poudre blanche sur le territoire, Tom demeurait un criminel reconnu et l'Angleterre le remerciait de son témoignage par un exil forcé.

Quitter son pays natal n'avait pas affecté Tom qui s'était construit avec trop peu d'attaches pour se sentir férocement attaché à son territoire de naissance. Quand l'avion censé l'emmener le plus vite possible hors des frontières anglaises – et loin des mains trop justes du juge Amélia Bones – s'était posé, Tom n'avait pas monté la moindre émotion à l'idée de tout laisser derrière lui et de repartir à zéro.

Sa peine de prison allégée par sa collaboration et sa mise sous protection de témoin, Tom était simplement censé rester à domicile sous une nouvelle identité. À présent, il s'appelait Tom Evans. Tout comme lui-même se nommait Harry Evans. Prendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère était venu un peu au hasard alors que l'avion traversait l'Europe pour rejoindre l'Italie. Assez satisfait de pouvoir se débarrasser _enfin_ du nom de famille de son infâme père, Tom avait aussitôt accepté la proposition. Ils étaient à présent le couple Evans venu s'installer dans un petit coin de paradis toscan.

Des carabiniers de la police italienne devaient venir régulièrement prendre des nouvelles et s'assurer que l'homme respectait les conditions imposées par la justice britannique. Mais Tom, étant ce qu'il était – charmeur, courtois et sensible à ce qui attirait les autres – était parvenu à rassurer ces jeunes membres de la police locale sur ses activités, les accueillant dans la demeure comme on reçoit des invités de marque et des amis de longue date. Jusqu'à ce que la méfiance s'éteigne et que les visites à domicile ne diminuent pour n'être plus que des passages de courtoisie. Comme le disait si bien les policiers, ils étaient bien trop débordés par les vrais crimes pour se soucier trop régulièrement d'un homme condamné par la justice britannique et envoyé sur leur terre sans plus de cérémonie. De fait, ils ne s'offusquaient plus de voir Tom hors des limites de la propriété et l'encourageait même à nouer des liens avec les habitants qui, se connaissant tous depuis des générations, regardaient ces deux nouveaux venus avec méfiance.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Tom en venant s'asseoir face à lui.

Le soleil de l'Italie avait donné des couleurs à la peau toujours si pâle de l'homme. Aux premiers rayons solaires de l'année, la peau de Tom s'était colorée de rouge, vivant très mal ces UV très forts et si rares en Angleterre. Harry l'avait taquiné plus que de raison en lui brandissant sous le nez une paire de lunettes de soleil et un tube de crème solaire. Depuis, Tom enfilait toujours ses lunettes en grommelant mais Harry adorait le voir ainsi : ça lui conférait un air encore plus mystérieux. Et excitant.

« A nous. A notre arrivée ici, » soupira Harry en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« Tu regrettes, » dit aussitôt Tom.

Il releva ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête, profitant de l'ombre offerte par l'immense parasol coloré choisi par Harry lors des premiers beaux jours de l'année. La terrasse de la maison donnait sur la plage de Chioma qui, en ce début de juillet, était recouverte des parasols et serviettes des touristes venus en masse dans ce coin toscan. L'horizon s'étirait à perte de vue sous leurs yeux jusqu'à ce que la mer et le ciel se confondent dans un bleu azur.

« Pas du tout, » nia Harry en secouant la tête. « J'aime ce village. Il est magnifique. Chaque jour, quand je vois la vue de cette maison sur la mer, je sais que je ne peux pas rêver mieux pour me réveiller. »

« Tu as tout laissé derrière toi. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Mais moi, Harry, je n'avais rien. Rien hormis un paquet d'argent qui, transféré sur un autre compte, est utilisable ici, » rétorqua sèchement Tom.

Cette conversation, ça devait être la centième qu'ils avaient sur ce sujet. Harry fronça les sourcils en retenant le sarcasme lui brûlant les lèvres. La prison avait fait de Tom un autre homme. Ou plutôt, Harry avait vu apparaître chez lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais exprimé : comme la tristesse, la culpabilité et les regrets. S'excuser de façon claire relevait jusque là du défi pour Tom mais lors de leur retrouvaille, marquée par l'angoisse, Tom s'était excusé de l'avoir impliqué dans sa guerre avec Greyback. Il s'était au préalable excusé de l'avoir fait tomber avec lui au moment de l'arrestation à Hastings.

Et si Tom ne le disait pas de façon claire, il se sentait malgré tout coupable que Harry l'ait suivi à l'autre extrémité de l'Europe, loin de sa famille, de ses amis et de ses études. Si son amant ne remettait pas en question les sentiments de l'un ou l'autre, il restait toutefois dubitatif sur le fait que Harry veuille sacrifier tant de choses pour lui. Pour lui, Tom Jedusor, pauvre orphelin dont personne n'avait jamais voulu. Harry ne ressentait pas de pitié pour l'homme – celui-ci en serait d'ailleurs malade – mais il était suffisamment empathique pour comprendre pourquoi Tom était si perplexe. Car il pensait, même de façon inconsciente car l'arrogance qui le caractérisait tant était toujours présente, ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Alors, plutôt que de se fâcher et de retomber dans une énième dispute à ce sujet, Harry avait choisi il y a quelques mois de régler la situation en la voyant sous un autre angle.

« Arrêter mes études en communication est la meilleure décision que je pouvais prendre pour mon avenir professionnel, » rappela Harry avant de siroter une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. « Même Lucius lors de sa dernière visite l'a dit. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'il ait dit que j'avais fait du bon boulot chez lui l'année dernière. »

« Tu as dû repartir à zéro. Tu as perdu deux années d'études. »

« Ne sois pas si déprimant, Tom ! Je n'ai pas perdu deux années de ma vie : j'ai trouvé la voie exacte dans laquelle je voulais me lancer. »

Le grognement de l'homme l'irrita et il lui lança un regard furibond avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus véhémente. Après avoir débarqué, le soir même de sa libération du groupe de Greyback, en Italie, Harry – l'adrénaline retombée – avait vécu un grand moment de doute concernant son avenir. Il aurait certainement été possible de suivre ses cours de Westminster à distance mais, trop chamboulé par les récents événements, Harry avait _enfin_ osé mettre un terme à ses études en reconnaissant qu'il ne s'y épanouissait pas entièrement.

Avait alors commencé le grand débat intérieur sur son avenir, ses études et sa carrière professionnelle. Tom, les premiers temps, n'avait pas été très aidant car il ne comprenait pas son désir acharné de passer un diplôme universitaire alors même que des millions de livres dormaient sur un compte bancaire et lui assurait une sécurité matérielle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais Harry ne voulait pas se complaire dans une vie de pacha. Il n'avait pas travaillé dur à l'école, fait payer deux années d'études à ses parents pour finalement décider de ne rien faire. Il voulait passer un diplôme et connaître le monde du travail plus loin que l'expérience offerte lors de son stage au Cabinet de conseil en communication Malefoy.

« À partir du mois de janvier, après qu'on se soit installé ici, j'ai travaillé dur pour passer le concours d'entrée à l'école de journalisme. Ça n'a pas été simple et je ne l'aurai jamais réussi d'ailleurs si je l'avais tenté directement après l'école secondaire. »

« Tu mérites ta place à l'Institut Européen de Journalisme de Londres. Tu n'avais seulement pas assez confiance en toi et en ce que tu écrivais pour le croire, » rétorqua Tom en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Les billets que tu publies dans le journal local font un tabac. »

« Je sais. Ça me surprend toujours, » confia Harry en rougissant.

« Les chroniques d'un britannique venu vivre au bord de mer en Toscane, bien sûr que ça attire les gens. Ils veulent savoir comment un étranger perçoit leur village, leurs coutumes et leurs traditions. Notamment quand tu abordes les choses avec humour. D'ailleurs, en Angleterre, ça intéressera sûrement certains journaux si tu leur communiques ce que tu as déjà publié ici. »

Harry était toujours très flatté par la confiance que Tom plaçait en lui concernant ses écrits. Les premières semaines, après le choc d'avoir vraiment tout plaqué par amour pour Tom, Harry s'était enfin décidé à quitter la zone sécurisée de la propriété et à s'aventurer dans le village, là où Tom n'avait pas encore la possibilité de mettre les pieds. La barrière de la langue s'était dressée très vite entre les habitants et lui. Son premier objectif avait été d'apprendre à parler l'italien couramment. Tom, s'ennuyant fermement dans sa prison dorée, avant engagé un précepteur qui leur avait dispensé pas moins de trois heures de cours par jour. Cet apprentissage express et intensif leur avait été bénéfique – même si Harry demeurait jaloux de la facilité de Tom à apprendre – et Harry avait tenu à s'exercer avec les villageois de Castiglioncello. La méfiance de ceux-ci – avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau couple homosexuel visiblement riche et intéressant les carabiniers italiens – s'était flétrie et Harry faisait à présent partie du village comme s'il avait toujours été là. Sans grande surprise pour Tom qui lui, restait statufié par le contact facile que son amant établissait avec les autres.

Suite à cela, Harry, surtout pour s'entraîner à écrire l'italien, avait commencé à rédiger des billets sur son arrivée à Castiglioncello, ses premiers contacts avec les habitants, ses premières promenades en bord de mer, les découvertes culinaires, etc. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec le maraîcher, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année très sympathique dont Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, celui-ci en avait parlé avec le boucher qui l'avait dit au vendeur de tabac et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que le journal local le contacte et lui demande à voir ses premiers écrits. Deux rendez-vous plus tard, une dose de stress incroyable pour Harry, la promesse d'être aidée pour l'écriture en italien et une poignée de main serrée, Harry avait gagné une chronique hebdomadaire dans le papier et tous les habitants l'interpellaient toujours le lendemain de la parution pour commenter son billet.

« Je suis surtout très content de pouvoir faire mes cours à distance et de n'avoir à remonter à Londres seulement pour les examens semestriels, » dit Harry avec un soupir soulagé. « Si j'avais du passer le concours dans une école de journalisme italienne, je serai sûrement encore sur le banc de touche pour la rentrée. »

« Tu as hâte que ce soit la rentrée, » constata Tom en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable. « Le journal local t'offre une sacrée opportunité en te prenant en stage chez eux. »

« Je suis super excité, » révéla le plus jeune en sautillant quasiment sur sa chaise. « Certes, ce n'est pas un grand média reconnu à échelle nationale mais pour commencer, c'est super. Je vais pouvoir améliorer chaque jour un peu plus mon italien et… »

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le coupa dans sa diatribe et Harry lança un sourire contrit à Tom avant de répondre.

« Salut Harry ! »

Son cœur battit à vive allure en reconnaissant la voix chaleureuse et aimante de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil. Aussitôt, une vive émotion lui étreignit la gorge et il regretta que Tom soit juste à ses côtés pour assister à cela.

« Hé maman ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, mon chéri et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Ici, il fait vingt-cinq degrés mais j'ai vu que vers chez toi, ça avoisinait déjà les trente-deux degrés ! »

La voix de Lily était la même et ça avait quelque chose de très réconfortant. Harry ferma les yeux et appuya deux doigts sur sa paupière droite pour faire refluer l'émotion le gagnant. Il entendit Tom gigoter à côté de lui mais il n'osa pas le regarder. Pas pour recevoir un énième regard signifiant _« je te l'avais bien dis »._

« Il commence à faire vraiment chaud mais j'ai été me baigner à la mer ce matin. J'ai seulement dix minutes de marche à pied avant d'atteindre la plage. A cette heure-ci, il fait trop chaud et c'est rempli de touristes, » raconta Harry d'une voix légère avant de reprendre plus sérieux, « comment va ton dos, maman ? »

« Plutôt bien. Les douleurs sont moins importantes depuis quelques jours. Je vais voir un ostéopathe en plus du kinésithérapeute à présent et j'ai l'impression que ça soulage bien mes muscles. »

Une boule de tristesse gonfla dans sa poitrine et remonta dans sa gorge même si le ton de sa mère était enthousiaste et optimiste. Comme toujours. Depuis le mois d'octobre, Harry n'était retourné à Londres qu'une seule fois. Au mois de mars. Sirius l'avait appelé en début de soirée, prenant un ton grave pour lui annoncer que Lily avait eu un accident de voiture assez sérieux et qu'elle était actuellement en train d'être opérée.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry avait sauté dans le premier avion en direction de Londres. Tom l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport le plus proche, bravant tous les interdits concernant sa condamnation domiciliaire mais Harry était dans un tel état de panique qu'il ne s'était guère soucié de cela.

À son arrivée à Londres, sa mère s'était déjà réveillée. La ceinture de sécurité et l'airbag de la voiture avaient fait un bon travail mais son dos en avait néanmoins pâti. Depuis, elle souffrait de douleurs chroniques et était forcée de porter un corset plusieurs heures par jour. Elle s'était faite opérée à deux reprises et les médecins attendaient de voir l'évolution des symptômes avant de décider si une troisième intervention était nécessaire. Depuis, Lily n'était pas retournée au travail et elle, qui avait toujours été une acharnée du travail, s'était soudain sentie désœuvrée.

Voir sa mère allongée dans un lit d'hôpital avait été un choc sévère pour Harry. Sirius était venu le chercher à l'aéroport et revoir son parrain après leur dernier au revoir gauche et guindé même pas une heure après l'arrestation de Greyback et ses hommes l'avait déjà secoué. Faire face à ses parents avait été une autre paire de manche. James avait quasiment évité son regard tout le long de sa présence et Lily avait sangloté, trop heureuse de le serrer dans ses bras pour se retenir. Harry lui-même s'était pressée contre elle, faisant attention aux perfusions et aux bandages, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Revenir en Italie lui avait arraché le cœur mais il avait été forcé de le faire après seulement quatre jours à Londres. Un rendez-vous avec le directeur du journal avait été programmé pour faire un premier bilan de ses publications. S'il en avait profité pour revoir tout ses amis, s'excuser pour son départ précipité, les serrer contre lui et subir les larmes, reproches et exclamations de joie de Hermione, ses échanges avec son père avaient été plus maladroits. Et Harry, en retrouvant les bras de Tom, avait été incapable de retenir le flot de ses larmes en constatant à quel point sa relation avec son père s'était brisée ces derniers mois.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à la maison ? »

« Oh si ! Surtout que ton père s'occupe de tout car il craint que je ne me brise. Tu sais comme il peut être irritant, » soupira Lily d'un ton agacé mais Harry savait combien elle était heureuse de la gentillesse de son mari. « J'ai dû me fâcher la dernière fois car j'en avais assez de manger des pâtes tous les soirs. J'ai repris les fourneaux, que ça lui plaise ou non. »

« Je… Je suis désolé, » bégaya lamentablement Harry, la gorge de plus en plus serrée. « Je de-devrais être là pour toi et… »

« Arrête tes sottises, Harry, » coupa Lily d'une voix douce. « L'important pour moi est que tu sois heureux. Même si c'est loin de moi. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux et Harry sursauta quand la main de Tom se posa sur la sienne, un doigt caressant distraitement sa peau bronzée. Les yeux débordants de larmes, Harry lui adressa néanmoins un sourire rassurant. Il ne voulait pas réactiver la certitude de Tom concernant sa venue avec lui à Castiglioncello.

« J'attends toujours ton nouvel article ! Je veux le lire dès qu'il sera publié, » reprit Lily avec davantage d'enthousiasme. « Je les transmets à Remus à chaque fois. Il adore les lire à Ted qui est toujours très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles de cette façon. »

« Je te l'envoie dès demain. Je l'ai bientôt terminé, » promit Harry dans un sourire. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que papa les a lu ? »

« Il… Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Son travail lui prend un temps infini en ce moment. »

Un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité naquit en lui face aux dernières paroles de sa mère qu'il considéra comme un demi-mensonge. Bien sûr que James était surbooké au travail. Après sa libération, la police des polices avait ouvert une enquête pour mieux comprendre comment, en l'espace d'une vingtaine d'heures, Tom Jedusor – patron de la mafia londonienne – avait pu quitter la prison centrale de Londres, aider la police dans l'arrestation de Greyback, dans le démantèlement de son cartel et dans la libération d'un otage puis quitter l'Angleterre avec une remise de peine plus qu'avantageuse.

James avait pris toute la responsabilité de ce marché avec Tom, épargnant ainsi Sirius dont les soupçons pesant sur lui étaient nombreux également. Ainsi, James mais aussi le juge Yaxley furent mis à pied durant pas moins de cinq mois, le temps que l'enquête aboutisse et décrète que rien, malgré la rapidité et le manque de professionnalisme des deux hommes, n'exigeait un renvoi définitif des forces de l'ordre. Mais en plus de cette suspension, James fut forcé de changer d'équipe et ses supérieurs veillaient à ne plus le positionner sur des enquêtes avec Sirius. Depuis sa réintégration au bureau, l'homme devait batailler chaque jour pour redorer son nom.

Tout cela était de sa faute et Harry s'en voulait chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

« S'il ne peut toujours pas lire ce que j'écris sur ma vie ici, en Italie, je suppose qu'il ne veut toujours pas venir à la fin du mois, » déclara alors Harry de son ton le plus neutre mais la pression de la main de Tom évita à sa voix de trembloter. « Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville ont déjà acheté leur billet. Ils viennent, _eux_. »

« Harry… Ce n'est pas que ton père ne veut pas venir mais… »

« Maman, ne te fatigue pas, » interrompit-il dans un soupir.

« Il a besoin de temps. Simplement de temps. Ça a été difficile pour lui comme pour toi, d'accord ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres pour retenir le geignement ridicule qui manqua de sortir de sa bouche : _'mais ça fait neuf mois'._ Neuf mois qu'il avait quitté Londres en coup de vent pour suivre son amant, patron de la mafia condamné à la prison domiciliaire et sous surveillance des carabiniers italiens. Neuf mois qu'il était parti après que James ait, encore une fois, mis sa carrière en danger dans le simple but de le sortir d'un mauvais pas. Neuf mois qu'il s'était envolé hors des terres anglaises sans prendre d'affaires, sans un au revoir décent, sans une explication pour Lily dont James avait dû gérer la douleur et le choc.

Bref, James Potter aimait son fils profondément, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus mais il ne parvenait pas encore à lui parler au téléphone de façon spontanée et naturelle ou à envisager de venir passer quelques jours à Castiglioncello. Même si la maison immense était capable de tous les accueillir, Harry avait même émis la possibilité de réserver une chambre d'hôtel à ses parents s'il était trop difficile pour eux – et notamment pour James – de dormir sous le même toit que Tom Jedusor.

Rien à y faire. L'homme trouvait toujours une excuse pour refuser l'invitation. Alors même qu'il avait trois semaines de vacances prévues entre mi-juillet et début août.

« Tu m'as dis que tes amis venaient alors ? » reprit Lily face à son silence obstiné. « C'est génial. Quand vont-ils arriver ? »

« Le 30 juillet. Nous fêterons mon anniversaire et celui de Neville. Ils vont rester une dizaine de jours. Nous serons les trois couples. On va faire quelque chose de simple sur la terrasse de la maison, » répondit Harry malgré sa tristesse et sa déception. « Drago va venir à la fin du mois d'août. Il emmène Astoria faire une croisière en Grèce et à leur retour, ils s'arrêteront ici. »

Hormis quelques malaises supplémentaires, la conversation avec sa mère se passa plutôt bien et Harry raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait même pas interrogé pour savoir si son père était dans le coin, se contentant seulement de lui transmettre son salut. Il y avait encore du travail pour réparer tout ce qui avait été fragilisé au cours de la dernière année mais Harry ne désespérait pas. S'il fallait du temps à James, il lui en fallait également pour assumer son choix de vie si radicalement différent de celui qu'il avait toujours imaginé.

« Ta maman semble mieux se porter, » nota Tom d'un ton doux.

« Elle a l'air en meilleure forme. J'étais inquiet de voir que les douleurs ne disparaissaient jamais mais ça a l'air de s'être un peu calmé ces derniers jours, » s'enthousiasma Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Elle a vraiment été touché par le panier garni que tu as fais livrer à la maison il y a trois semaines. Elle m'en a reparlé la dernière fois au téléphone. »

Tom haussa les épaules comme si ce geste ne signifiait rien. Ce qui, à la base, devait probablement être le cas pour Tom qui n'avait vu là qu'un moyen stratégique d'attiser un peu de sympathie à son égard mais face à l'enthousiasme réel et sincère de Lily, il s'était senti un peu désarmé et depuis, il balayait les remerciements d'un mouvement de la main embarrassé.

Si Lily paraissait mieux accepter la situation, Harry savait pertinemment que ça avait été très compliqué pour sa mère de le voir disparaître ainsi, changer de nom, quitter le pays et tout ce qui avait construit sa vie jusque là pour finir entre les bras d'un criminel reconnu et condamné. Lily avait simplement plus de tact que James. Même si Harry savait pertinemment que James sauterait dans le premier avion pour venir le sortir d'une difficulté, il était plus difficile pour l'homme de s'enthousiasmer pour ses choix de vie qu'il condamnait. Sans pour autant couper tout contact avec lui. Ils avaient besoin de temps, l'un comme l'autre.

« Je pense proposer à Remus, Tonks et Ted de venir passer quelques jours pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, » déclara Harry. « J'aimerai beaucoup passer un peu de temps avec eux. Teddy est mon filleul et je veux être un parrain aussi présent que je peux l'être malgré la distance. »

« Tu sais que tu peux retourner à Londres quand tu le souhaites, » souligna Tom.

« Je sais mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'ils découvrent là où nous habitons à présent. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer. C'est important pour moi de partager ma vie avec toi avec les gens que j'aime. Peut-être que… Peut-être que Sirius acceptera de venir également. »

L'absence de son parrain était quasiment aussi douloureuse que celle de son père. Sirius était bien plus compréhensif que James. Il s'était résigné à la force de ses sentiments pour Tom Jedusor même s'il ne portait clairement pas son amant dans son cœur. Mais Sirius lui répondait toujours au téléphone et parfois, il lui envoyait un SMS simplement pour le saluer ou lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Harry qui n'avait quasiment jamais passé plus d'une semaine sans voir son parrain avait d'abord été assez perturbé de faire face à ce nouveau fonctionnement dans ses relations sociales. Puis, il avait compris que c'était une des choses auxquelles il devait s'habituer après avoir fait le choix de quitter l'Angleterre.

« Severus va passer avant le dîner. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il vive en Italie, » pouffa Harry. « Il tranche vraiment dans ce paysage. »

« Je ne l'imaginais pas non plus dans un pays comme celui-ci où il pleut trois fois moins qu'en Angleterre, » admit Tom avec un rictus. « Mais il avait conscience d'avoir révélé à la police son appartenance à la mafia. C'est un tueur à gage. Même s'il nous a aidé à te libérer, les flics auraient fini par lui tomber dessus. »

« J'espère que vous ne préparez rien de mauvais, » grogna Harry en le dardant d'un regard sévère.

Entre Tom et lui, tout n'avait pas été si simple. Passée l'euphorie de se retrouver après quatre mois de séparation et de montagnes russes émotionnelles, ils avaient alors du trouver leur place dans leur nouvelle vie en tant qu'Evans. Mais tout était différent. Harry n'était plus un jeune étudiant, Tom plus un patron de la mafia. Eux qui n'avaient jamais vécu ensemble partageaient à présent un quotidien 24h/24, accentué par l'assignation à résidence de Tom que les carabiniers avaient pris – les premiers mois seulement – très au sérieux.

Les rancœurs et les doutes avaient alors explosé, faisant pleurer et hurler un bon nombre de fois Harry, certain d'avoir fait le mauvais choix en suivant Tom. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pris ses bagages pour repartir en Angleterre, laissant le temps soigner les plaies. Harry avait été plus soulagé que jamais en pouvant admettre sa colère envers Tom.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi la mafia ? Pourquoi avait-il menacé et tué des gens ? Pourquoi avait-il tué son propre père même si celui-ci avait failli à son rôle en l'abandonnant ? Pourquoi se lancer dans le trafic de drogue, d'armes, le blanchiment d'argent, les guerres des clans surtout avec une telle intelligence ? Pourquoi vouloir toujours plus, encore et encore ? Plus d'argent, de drogues, d'armes, de pouvoir, de reconnaissance, d'hommes à son service ?Pourquoi l'avait-il entraîné là-dedans, dans cette chute ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Greyback le blesser ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé connaître la peur de mourir ?

Leurs disputes avaient été plus violente que jamais et Harry s'était alors souvenu que si Tom faisait naître en lui quelque chose de passionnel et d'incroyable, il était également capable de faire ressortir tous les pires côtés de sa personnalité. Combien de vaisselles avait-il brisé face à la froideur et l'arrogance de Tom qui, plus que sincère, agissaient davantage comme un bouclier pour se protéger de ses reproches ? Combien de fois s'était-il endormi dans une des chambres d'amis, ses larmes mouillant l'oreiller alors que des cernes de plus en plus profondes se creusaient sur son visage pâle ?

Mais, petit à petit, dispute après dispute, ils étaient parvenus à se comprendre et à se retrouver. Harry n'était clairement plus aussi impressionnable et naïf Tom avait perdu un peu confiance en lui en voyant que la police était finalement remontée jusqu'à lui dans l'espoir de détruire l'empire qu'il avait construit après avoir assassiné Gellert Grindelwald. Mais Harry refusait de se faire marcher dessus par le tempérament très fort de Tom et celui-ci admettait avoir perdu la partie même si, au final, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal.

À Londres, Lucius gérait à présent les affaires de la mafia d'une main de maître et avoir connaissance de cette information rendait Harry toujours très mal à l'aise face à sa famille. À n'en pas douter, James et Sirius luttaient contre les restes de la mafia. Mais Lucius veillait à tout et ne laissait aucune preuve derrière lui. Il changeait de numéro de téléphone tous les trois jours, si ce n'est deux fois par jour à certains moments. Le quartier général de la mafia s'était déplacé dans un autre lieu dont Harry ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'emplacement. Tout allait bien du côté de la mafia à Londres mais Harry désirait plus que tout quitter définitivement ce monde. Tom et lui n'en faisaient plus partie. Ils étaient seulement Tom et Harry Evans, deux londoniens venus s'exiler dans l'Est de l'Italie. L'un pour devenir journaliste, l'autre pour profiter de sa richesse accumulée au cours de ses trente deux années de vie.

« Rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter, » souffla Tom en se levant pour se mettre derrière lui. « Severus se renseigne simplement pour moi sur quelques placements financiers intéressants. L'Italie est pleine de ressources. »

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, clairement méfiant sur les ressources dont Tom parlait. Il se souvenait encore de la remarque particulièrement sarcastique que James lui avait tenu quelques mois plus tôt. Tous les deux, avec Sirius, dans le couloir de l'hôpital où était admise Lily, avaient tenté d'échanger quelques mots sur son quotidien à Castiglioncello. Mais James avait fini par souligner l'aberration de la situation : le patron de la mafia anglaise qui se terrait en Italie, terre de naissance des organisations criminelles de ce type. Et même si c'était difficile à admettre, Harry devait reconnaître que son père avait raison : la mafia était ancrée dans ce territoire.

« Je veux juste une vie tranquille et tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal, » soupira Harry en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. « Si tu t'approches de tout ces mafieux qui pullulent dans les régions de l'Italie, je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter. Les commerçants m'en ont parlé, l'air de rien. Certaines villes à moins de cent kilomètres sont soumis au _pizzo,_ cette taxe abusive extorquée par la mafia ! On ne peut pas rentrer de nouveau là-dedans. Je ne le supporterai pas. »

« Tout va bien, Harry, » susurra Tom. « Ne sois pas si inquiet. Tes joues rougissent quand c'est le cas et tu es alors encore plus délicieux que d'habitude. Je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je rêve seulement alors de t'embrasser, de débarrasser cette table de tout tes papiers et de t'allonger dessus pour que tu puisses crier au monde entier que tu m'appartiens. »

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, » haleta Harry quand l'homme ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser léger dans sa nuque, recouvrant la cicatrice laissée par la cigarette posée à cet endroit par un homme de Greyback. « Nous la reprendrons après ! »

« Bien sûr mon cher, tout ce que tu souhaites ! Nous avons l'éternité devant nous à présent. »

* * *

Chers lecteurs,

Voilà cette histoire est terminée... J'espère que cette fin vous a plu tout comme vous avez aimé le reste de l'histoire. Ce fut pour moins une fanfiction intéressante à écrire, qui s'éloignait un peu de mes thèmes de prédilection (notamment ce qui touche à la maladie) et qui met en son centre une histoire d'amour un peu folle, un peu impossible mais aussi passionnelle. Je suis très fière qu'elle ait réuni tant de lecteurs, suscité autant de plaisirs et pas moins de 1600 reviews (et plus après vos derniers commentaires :D )

Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, je suis devenue maman et mon quotidien est tout chamboulé, faisant que j'ai mis de côté l'écriture depuis un bon paquet de semaines et même de mois. J'avais commencé la rédaction d'une nouvelle fanfiction où les Potter ne sont pas morts, où Harry est kidnappé à 10 ans et entre les mains des Lestrange pendant 5 ans et l'histoire se concentrait autour de sa reconstruction et de la lutte contre Voldemort après sa libération. 20 chapitres sont déjà rédigés, bien au chaud sur mon PC et peut-être qu'un jour, je l'achèverai et la publierai ici et plaira peut-être à certains lecteurs...

En attendant, j'ai passé de longues années sur ce site et chacune de mes histoires a été accueilli avec beaucoup de ferveur et d'enthousiasme de votre part. Ecrire et publier ici a marqué une bonne partie de mon adolescence et le début de ma vie d'adulte : c'est une part intégrante de moi-même. Je me souviendrai souvent du mercredi comme le jour de publication. Je suis toujours épatée par le nombre de reviews postés sur chacune de mes fanfictions. C'est un réel honneur et durant toutes ces années, vous m'avez donné confiance en moi, en ma capacité d'écriture et j'ai l'espoir un jour de finir ce roman que j'ai également débuté il y a quelques mois. Mais la vie demande parfois de se concentrer sur d'autres priorités et c'est que je vais faire à présent :)

A un jour peut-être et merci à vous tous !

Patmol25

 **Et surtout, comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas : l'auteur écrit l'histoire mais les lecteurs la font vivre.**


End file.
